


The Iron Knight: Something Celestial This Way Comes

by topdawg27



Series: The Iron Knight [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, BDSM Scene, Courtship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sexual Content, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 55
Words: 199,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topdawg27/pseuds/topdawg27
Summary: This is Phase 4 of the Iron Knight saga: Tony and Pepper's 3rd adventure together.After going their separate ways in the previous adventure, Tony reluctantly goes to Pepper with a request. The Kingdom of Patait is dear to him and has been overtaken by an old nemesis. Pepper and Tony must infiltrate the mysterious priesthood of this foreign land and find out why so many people are disappearing when there's a full moon. They also need to handle their deep feelings for each other.Character's internal monologues are show in italics.Depends on The Iron Knight: Lord and Lady (first work in this series). Please read the 1st part to understand this Story. https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511824/chapters/28488280





	1. Memories and Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> So... here I am again with another adventure. I will once again, be uploading a new chapter every day. At least I am going to try to.
> 
> For this adventure, instead of quotes from a single author, I'm going to use quotes in Latin.
> 
> Like it, love it, loathe it? let me know...
> 
> Thank you once again for reading.

_Amor animi arbitrio sumitur, non ponitur_

"We choose to love, we do not choose to cease loving"

Tony muttered angrily under his breath. "Those darned horsemen... somehow they are back. This time in Patait. The one place I never thought they would reach. I wonder how Duke Rosharch allowed this." Using a telescope, he watched the Chonsario march smartly through the kingdom, in formation, armed to the teeth.

He swore again, surprised and horrified to see the dangerous cavalry army, seemingly in the pink of health.  

A few days after he had returned to Stark Keep, King John had sent word of strange events taking place in Patait. He wanted to know what was going on but could not directly interfere in another kingdom's affairs. He knew of Tony's ... association with Patait and asked if Tony could sneakily find out what was going on.  

Which is why Tony was watching the kingdom from the overlooking hill. A Carinthian scout was already at the location. Tony turned to him and asked "So, Le Loup... What can you tell me?"

The grizzled scout scratched his chin. "Well my lord.... these horsemen came three weeks ago. They just entered and took charge. There was no struggle, no conflict whatsoever. The Duke said they were Patait's new protectors. And that was that. The kingdom's soldiers answer to them now."

Tony nodded grimly. "What of the kingdom's people? "

"They are scared and nervous. The horsemen are aggressive and follow no law. They are violent and abusive. The Duke has imposed martial law. No one can leave the kingdom because of the strict curfew. There's also rumors of people mysteriously disappearing on nights with a crescent or full moon in the sky." 

"What of King Rheiner?"  

The scout snorted. "He's just a child. He listens to the Duke and the Duke listens to the horsemen." 

"Who leads them? Is it a tall, lean man with a thick mustache and dressed impressively in a cavalry uniform?"

Again the scout snorted. "They are all dressed smartly, my lord. But... I've not seen any horseman clearly stand out as the leader from the lot. They seem to know what to do almost naturally." 

Tony smiled wryly at the scout's insistence on using his title. _My refusal of King John's generous offer has clearly made no difference._  

Then he became serious.

  
_What do you feel, Dragon? The horsemen are here again. I'm curious to see if their damned captain is present especially since I put a sword through him, yet somehow his body disappeared from the village's battlefield._

The dragon whispered, _The horsemen are here for an evil purpose. First we need to understand what is going on in the palace. Why is the Duke behaving like this?_

Tony asked, "Le Loup, how can we can enter the Kingdom undetected?"  

The scout grinned. "I disguise myself as a garbage man and enter. You can hide in my garbage wagon." And he gestured at a large horse-drawn wagon filled with garbage. 

Tony wrinkled his nose at the stench. "Lovely, I was just looking forward to a ride."  
  


* * *

 

 

Pepper silently folded napkins and linen as the village women chattered incessantly around her, about everything and anything around the sun. 

Since she left Stark Keep four weeks ago, she had been staying in the village with the milliner, Janice, renting out the first floor bedroom of the clothing store.  The village women had been curious as to her sudden departure from the Keep, so she told them it was because she was travelling soon.

_It is partially true. I'm going to leave... once I hear something from Beatrice._

She sighed inwardly and smiled absently when the apothecary's wife mentioned her name. Her attention drifted from the conversation going on around her.

Since Tony had so brutally let her know of his true feelings, she was experiencing a myriad of emotions which she had never felt before.

At the Keep, while she had packed, she was cool and collected. Magdalena and Jarvis had been very concerned but Pepper had given them vague answers and affected an air of nonchalance. Magdalena somehow had seemed to realize Tony had done something and had been particularly vocal about her displeasure. There hadn't been much to pack. She had not taken any of the clothes she had used during her stay because they weren't hers to take. She had said goodbye to Balthazar and Buttercup, feeding them apples for the last time. 

  
Parting from Tigliath had been very difficult as the big cat had not been happy to see her leave after just returning. She had stroked his soft black fur and murmured to him brokenly. She missed his feline presence horribly. 

Another hard thing to do was leaving the moonstone in her former room. She had kept repeating to herself sternly as her will wavered. _It is not yours anymore._

During her first week in the village, Pepper was angry, damn angry at Tony, at herself, at everybody. She had been in such a foul mood that even Janice had given her a wide berth.

The second week, she had wanted to cry. But she had held the tears in. Every little thing had seemed to somehow remind her of Lord Stark. She had seen Heloise playing with some kids and remembered the archery tournament. Some kids had been jousting with wooden swords and Pepper remembered Tony teaching her how to fight with a sword.  
She had gone for a walk and had picked up some dandelions in a field the other day. When she had touched their soft yet prickly, tufty petals, she remembered stroking Tony's soft hair and semi-soft beard. When Janice had shown her some fresh honey which she had bought from a farmer's wife, Pepper had gulped hard as its deep rich brown color reminded her of Tony's eyes. 

Happy had came over to see her when he returned from Carinthia and she had smiled, even though her heart ached to ask about Tony. And she did not cry at her own heart's yearnings because she had not wanted to upset Happy. 

In the third week and fourth week, her mood had seemed to fluctuate between melancholy and defiance. But she had been pleased with the progress, she and Beatrice had made on their secret project. Pepper had told herself she had cured her heartache. She still had not cried, so it was clear that she was over Tony.

She came back to the current moment with a start as she realized that the women were done with their chattering and were going to leave. After they left, she and Janice had a quiet dinner and retired.

But for some reason, Pepper just couldn't sleep. She lay there in bed and then got up. She walked to the window and sat on its sill. There was a full moon in the sky. Its light streamed into the room. 

Suddenly the memory of another moonlit night came to her: the broken down salon, the dance, the feel of Tony's hard body pressed to hers, his warm hand holding hers, the way he looked at her.  

As she watched the moon's light dance on the bedroom floor, her thoughts turned angry.   _Anthony Stark is a damn liar for saying he feels nothing for me. That night, there was something between us. We both wanted that dance and that kiss. Either he is just a charlatan or ... or... I do not know._

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She watched the village, quiet in gentle repose. Not a soul stirred. A song came to her, a tune she must have heard as a child. She started to sing softly to the night, the somber tune suiting her mood.  
  


_I have forgotten you_

_I never think of you_

_The way you smile,_

_The way you would hold my hand_

 

_I have forgotten you_

_I couldn’t say today_

_If your eyes were brown or gray_

 

_I have forgotten all what you said_

_And swore_

_I would never think of you_

_Not anymore_

 

_And when something of you_

_Passes me by_

_I ignore it, I turn back_

_I close my eyes_

 

_I have forgotten you_

_I never think of you_

_Now that is a lie_

_I will remember you till the day I die_

 

The song unleashed something within her, a tide of despair and sadness that she had controlled and kept within.She could fight it no more and lowered her head into her hands and wept, finally crying her heart out.  
  


* * *

 

 

Tony stared into the fireplace, a cup of wine in his hands. He had just finished bathing, anxious to remove the smell of trash from his body, after his scouting expedition.  
He was staying in a small inn that lay between the port of Loros and Patait. He had been staying here for two weeks now. It made more sense than travelling back and forth between Lorinthia and Patait.

   
He was tired but could not sleep. He was not drunk enough yet. Ever since he had rudely sent Pepper away from his life, he could not sleep without getting completely drunk. Every night since that night, he would drink himself into a stupor and fall into bed unconscious.  

He couldn't sleep in his own Keep either. Pepper may have left it physically but her presence somehow remained strong over there. His retainers seemed to have guessed that he had something to do with her sudden departure. And so they were giving him the cold shoulder. Magdalene, in particular, was being extremely rude and Tony was scared she would put a laxative in his food. He knew she had knowledge of how to use dangerous herbs. Tigliath was also missing Pepper. He would wander into her former room, sit on the bed and moan to himself. 

As for himself...  _Damn it, I miss Pepper. Horribly. Terribly. I miss her wit, her charm, her brains, her resourcefulness..._

 _Love?_ The dragon helpfully supplied. _Her tenderness, the way the room would light up when she entered, her smile..._

"Cut it out, Dragon! I'm feeling bad enough as it is. I miss Pepper. I cannot imagine..." He whispered slowly to himself. "I cannot imagine how my life was before she entered it. I feel... like all the light in my life has left and I am so ... so empty."

He recalled one cool night when he had gone for a midnight ride, just him, Balthazar and Tigliath. 

_**1 Week ago, Lorinthia** _

  
Tony rode to the lake and was staring at it absently, its waters so black in the night. He must have stood there for ten minutes when he saw someone across the lake, at its edge, just like him. He or she was looking at him, he could tell.  
  
He was tipsy, so he leaned in his saddle to try and make out who it was in the darkness. But he nearly fell off Balthazar. So he dismounted and walked right to the edge of the lake, determined to see who it was. Tigliath followed him, chirping slightly. 

The half moon moved out of the clouds and suddenly Tony realized who he was staring at.  _I know no one else with that color of hair._

"Pepper?" he said out loud, dazedly.

She seemed like a celestial vision, standing right there in the moonlight. The scene was so surreal. The dark lake, the gentle breeze, the quietness of the night. He could not see the expression on her face. But he could feel her staring at him. 

_Why do I feel as if I have done this before? Across this very lake... but wait, wait, I have...It is just like the day we met. The day I pulled her from the lake and took her home. The day I met Pepper._ _  
_

He completely forgot that he and Pepper had a fight and raised his hand to wave at her enthusiastically. She just stared at him, then turned and walked back into the village.  Tony felt oddly hurt but then he remembered how they had last parted. He suddenly felt stupid. So he lowered his hand and walked back to his horse.  
  
That was it. A chance encounter with Pepper. It had saddened him immensely. He was also embarrassed by his own reaction. _I waved and expected her to wave back. I had forgotten everything. How could I be so stupid?_

He peered blearily into his glass and it seemed somehow he had finished his drink. He stood up and poured himself another. 

The dragon sarcastically said,  _Just because you are emotionally empty that does not mean you should fill yourself with alcohol._ _What is your next step?_  Tony grimaced at that.

He had to go back to the very thing that was torturing him. He had to face Pepper and implore her to come with him on this quest. Because unfortunately he could not do it without her. 

"She will refuse..." 

_She will and she has every right to. But you need to reason with her and if she does not listen to reason, you need to beg with her. But  come what may, you need Pepper._

"Surely, there is some other way? Surely... I mean... I do not want to expose her to danger again. I do not want to ...

 _You need a woman who is brave enough to go head first to face unknown peril. She must be capable of disguise and physical combat._ _She must also be captivating enough to attract the attention of the Paitaitan priests. Hmmmm... how many women do you know, Anthony, who fit this profile? Unless you want to pretend to be a woman?_ The dragon startled guffawing with mirth and Tony shook his head. 

 _"_ What about the maid from Boron? The one who fought alongside Happy in the Chamber of Bone? She's smart and she can fight."

The dragon abruptly stopped laughing. _Hmmmm, she does have promise. But ... let me ask you this? Who do you trust to have your back? Who has saved you twice from certain death? Who has shown advanced skill in combat after being taught for just 5 months? Who has successfully managed to pass off as a boy on at least three occasions? Do you know if the Maid from Boron can match Pepper in these matters?_ _  
_

"All right, all right, you have made your point, Dragon. I shall try to get Pepper to join us this time. But if she refuses, then we go to the maid from Boron. And I do not want any arguments at that time."  _  
_

Tony yawned. "Tomorrow I go back to Lorinthia, rest for a day and then..." He sighed. "Then I go face Pepper. I wonder..."

_What, what is it, you are wondering about now?_

"I wonder if she will flush deeply before she slaps me hard across the face, for coming to her for help." Tony mused. "I wonder. I do enjoy seeing her flush."   
  



	2. Finding Pepper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has come here after reading the previous adventure, City of Carinthia. 
> 
> In this chapter, Tony has to literally find Pepper.

_A bove ante, ab asino retro, a muliere undique caveto_  

Translation:  Beware of the bull from the front, the donkey from behind, and women from all sides

 

It was a sleepy afternoon. At least Tony hoped the village was busy sleeping. He walked into the village quietly. He was going to talk to Pepper about coming to Patait with him and he could not predict her reaction. In his experience, scorned women were loud women and he did not want an audience, for when Pepper laid it into him. He winced as he tried to imagine what Pepper would do to him because of his request. _Slap me, box me, throw eggs at me..._

 

_Can you blame her? You were rather harsh with her, the last time you met. When was that...three weeks ago?_ the dragon whispered in a serpentine tone.

 

Tony scowled as he walked around the village's town center. _Why do I feel as if you are enjoying this?_

 

The dragon chuckled and Tony saw Happy's wife, Stephanie, walking out of the grocers. _Now Stephanie will know where Pepper is staying. Since Jarvis and Magdalene were being tight-lipped about Pepper and could not... wait, would not tell me._

 

He called out "Madam Stephanie!"

 

She saw him and Tony was taken aback by the visible rage on her button-cute little face. Stephanie was as short as Happy was tall and as delicate as Happy was burly. She also had a gentle and loving demeanor, which is why Tony was shocked when she said loudly "You!" and turned away from him angrily. 

 

_Good God, Pepper has told her what I have done. Great, another angry woman to face before talking to Pepper._

 

The dragon chortled. _Practice with her before facing the ultimate angry one._

 

Tony jogged up to Stephanie, who was walking away from him, admirably fast for a short woman. She ignored him as he walked alongside her. 

 

"Madam Stephanie, I think you did not see me back there. It is I, Lord Stark, we have met before, your husband Hereald and I..."

 

Here he was abruptly cut off by Stephanie turning on him, eyes blazing. "Oh I know very well who you are, Sir! My husband may be your ardent supporter but I... I am Virginia's friend to the bitter end. And I cannot accept what you have done to her!" 

 

Tony gulped hard. _Okay, now I am scared. She is tiny but furious. No wonder Happy is terrified of her temper. And here I used to tease him._

 

He said aloud soothingly, "Madam, I am not aware of what Pepper, I mean Virginia has told you, but let me just say that I ..."

 

"Pepper did not say a word of you! She is a gentle-bred lady, Sir! In fact she complimented your generosity and help to her during her time of need. But when she came here, I saw through her sad lies and I knew, I knew, you rogue, you have done something to her. Your reputation as a heart-breaker is well known, Lord Stark, even in our sleepy little village." She glared at Tony with such vehemence, that he actually shrank back. 

 

_Steady, Anthony, steady. Try using some of that once-famous Stark charm._

 

Tony straightened to his full magnificent height, reminding himself that Stephanie could not box him because she was shorter than him and then smiled winningly. "Madam, I hear you and I understand your anger completely. But hear me out, I am in desperate need of Pepper's assistance and I want to meet her and tell her, that she is completely right and I am completely wrong." 

 

_I think this is what Stephanie wants to hear._

 

Stephanie narrowed her eyes at him. "Very well, I shall tell you where she is, only because I want to see you telling her this and righting a wrong. She is staying at the Milliner. Let us go there now."

 

Tony gulped again and she smiled sternly. "I want to ensure no further grief is placed upon my friend." 

 

He nodded and offered her his arm, which she took suspiciously and they walked to the Milliners.

 

.

* * *

 

Pepper looked at the old, two-storey building in front of her, with its broken down doors and windows. It was dilapidated but it had promise. It once had an ornate rose garden, the wild roses and love seats evidence to this fact. There was a lovely trellis, thick with ivy, growing over the gate to the building's courtyard. 

 

_I have purpose in my life once again. And one day, one day, I will go back to face Stane. But for now, this will do nicely._

 

This was the first step of the secret project between her and Beatrice, the Maid from Boron. They were both only children, both orphans, both reliant on others and fed up of this reliance. Beatrice was in particular, tired of being besieged by offers of marriage from older men with children. Pepper and her dreamed up this idea that night in Carinthia, when they were dressing each other's wounds.

 

Pepper had just received an impressive sum of money as a gift from King John and she wanted to invest in something and make it her own. They both agreed upon an inn, that they could co-manage. Both could cook, Beatrice could handle cleaning up and housekeeping and Pepper would handle finances and bookings. At that time, Pepper had gently put the idea on hold because she did not know what was next for her and Tony. 

 

But then after her and Tony's discussion, she realized she was now free to do as she pleased and she reached out to Beatrice, who had found a suitable building on the outskirts of Boron. Beatrice had even got a handyman, one of her childhood friends, Johan, who was willing to do some of the fixing up, that the building desperately needed. 

 

Pepper was also preparing to pitch in with the needed manual repairs. They were assessing the building's state to make a final offer to its owner. Pepper was staying with Beatrice for a few days, till the negotiations were done and the building was transferred to her name. Then she would return to the village and ride back and forth every day to work on the building. It was just a twenty minute ride from the village. 

 

She was satisfied and felt finally, as if her melancholic stupor that had been part of her since leaving Stark Keep, had left her. 

 

* * *

 

Tony stood in the simple garden of the village's milliner, Janice, whom he had met at the village's Spring fair. Stephanie had rung the door bell and they were waiting for Janice to appear. Janice poked her head out of the first floor window and peered at them both. 

 

"Good afternoon, Stephanie! What can I do you for? Oh wait, is that ... Lord Stark?!" 

 

She squeaked because she was the type who got nervous easily, something Tony was well aware of.

 

"Madam Janice, if you would be so kind, please let Virginia know that I am here and would like to talk to her."

'

Stephanie cleared her throat and Tony wryly corrected himself, "Sorry, WE would like to talk to Virginia." 

 

Janice looked extremely flustered and Tony looked at her with alarm. She was half out of the window and he feared in her nervousness, she might fall out completely. 

 

"I'm afraid, my lord, that is, Virginia is not here. She is not at home."

 

Tony quirked an eyebrow. _Is this Pepper's way of trying to avoid me? No, definitely not, she's not the sort to hide._

 

He tried again. "Alright, madam, any idea when she will back or where she has gone to?"

 

Stephanie cleared her throat and Tony looked at her inquiringly. She said firmly, "Pepper's whereabouts are no longer your business, Lord Stark." 

 

Tony took a step back, raised his chin and said equally firmly, "The matter I have to set before Pepper, is extremely urgent and cannot wait, Madam Stephanie." 

 

She huffed. Janice decided to intervene and said timidly, "My lord Stark, I am sorry but Virginia is no longer in the village. She has gone somewhere else." 

 

Tony looked up at her in shock. "Gone? Where has Pepper gone? Why has she gone? How could she leave so soon? I thought, she would tell me..."

 

Now it was Janice's turn to primly tell him, "I am afraid. my lord, that is for Pepper to know and you to not bother about. She wants nothing more to do with you."

 

Tony nearly pulled at his hair in frustration. The dragon was laughing merrily in his head. Stephanie seemed slightly confused and Janice had retreated back into the house and shut the window.

 

_I have got to find Pepper, time is of the essence!_

 

He ran to the side of the house and saw that Aurora the White, Pepper's noble steed from King John, was also gone, confirming his fears. Tony ran up to the house and knocked hard on the door. Janice's muffled voice came through it. "I am sorry, lord Stark, but I simply cannot tell you where Pepper is. She is happy, poor thing. You must let her go in peace." 

 

Tony ruffled his hair and spoke to the door. "Madam Janice, I am trying to reach Pepper urgently. She is of utmost importance to a matter most delicate. Please tell me where she is. I must speak to her tonight." 

 

He vaguely realized that Stephanie was standing by his side. 

 

There was no answer from Janice. Stephanie was looking at Tony curiously.

 

Tony placed his head against the door. He spoke tiredly, "I need Pepper urgently. This is a matter that only she can help me with. Please, I do not wish to harm her or hurt her. I just want to ask for her help... if she will still help me."

 

Janice opened the door then and looked at Tony with something like pity. Then she looked at Stephanie and the two women wordlessly exchanged a silent message. Stephanie spoke clearly then. "Lord Stark, Pepper is in the village of Boron. You should go there and ask for her whereabouts." 

 

_Boron? Why... What is in Boron for Pepper?_

 

He realized he had to go back to the Keep to get Balthazar and quickly thanked both ladies, then broke out into a run.

 

 


	3. Pleading with Pepper

_Dum vita est, spes est_

Translation: While/where there is life, there is hope

 

By early evening, Tony reached Boron in a record time of 15 minutes, riding Balthazar hard. Boron was a small, simple town with a tiny population of twenty. He rested Balthazar at the town's stable. When he described Pepper to the townspeople, the ostler helpfully told him that a woman that matched his description, was seen at the outskirts of the town. 

 

He waited for ten minutes to let Balthazar drink some water and then rode to the worn-down, abandoned building. He could see Aurora grazing in the grass near the building. He dismounted and walked over to the building. 

 

There was no sign of Pepper. He recognized the Maid from Boron, _whatever is her name? I cannot call her by Pepper's nickname,_ talking to a man at the building's entrance. They were both deep in conversation. He stepped closer and said "Good evening. Can you tell me if Lady Virginia is here?"

 

The Maid smiled at him with genuine pleasure in her eyes. _Finally, a woman who is not angry with me. Phew..._

 

"Lord Stark, what a pleasure. Pepper is on the first floor, take the stairs. Be careful. The stairs are filled with dust and rotten in some places."

 

Tony rushed into the building and gingerly climbed the extremely rotted wooden stairs. At one step, the wood gave away and he quickly removed his foot, just in time. He finally reached the top and saw Pepper in a room whose door was open. She was standing by its window sill.

 

He slowly walked into the room. She did not look at him but she knew he was here. Her shoulders and back were extremely tense. She said in an dry cool tone, "Lord Stark, to what do I owe the honor?"

 

_Turn around, Pepper, so I can see your face, so I can understand how angry you are._ He pleaded silently.

 

He said out loud, equally coldly. "Lady Virginia, I looked for you in the village. But it appears you are in Boron. May I ask what are you doing here?"

 

_I can also be coldly polite._

 

She still did not turn. "Answering my question with a question. Why I am here, is none of your concern. Have I taken something from your house, that you have decided to follow me to nowhere, Lord Stark?"

 

Tony was never good at playing the cold, icy polite game of tit for tat, even when he was a knight. And he did not want to play it with Pepper. 

 

"Pepper, let me get to the point." He took a deep breath. "I need your help." 

 

"For what, Lord Stark? What could you possibly need my help for?"

 

"I need you to come with me on another quest." 

 

She spun around at that and Tony schooled his face into a neutral expression. Pepper was staring at him coldly, her eyes a piercing dark blue, face tense and slightly flushed. Her arms were crossed across her chest. 

 

Even thought he had never seen her like this before, he instinctively knew she was very, very angry but was controlling herself immensely. In one corner of his mind, he realized he was also very glad to see her. He thought she had left and gone somewhere far away where he would never see her again. Even in her icy angry state, she looked magnificently appealing to him, perhaps even more beautiful than when he had last seen her.

 

He took a deep breath, inhaling the powerful scent of lilies. _I've missed that aroma. Time to break her out of this coldness. If I can make her angry, I can reason with her. At least I hope so. Time to bait the tiger._

 

"Hear me out, Pepper, then you can say what you want." 

 

She nodded tightly, raising her chin at him.

 

"Have you ever been to the Kingdom of Patait? No? It is a beautiful land across the Normanian sea, far away from here. It is a land like no other, with grassy fields and mountains and the sea surrounding it. It is advanced in terms of trade, commerce and warfare. Its people are of different classes of society, from the high society rich to the simple traders and craftsmen. In terms of the arts, the Kingdom has no equal for its artistic talent and beautiful creations." 

 

"Why are you telling me about this land, Lord Stark?"

 

He sighed and said, "Three weeks ago, King John alerted me to the fact that something was going on in Patait. There were reports of mysterious disappearances and the Kingdom was under marital law. I went to take a look and I saw that our old nemesis, the Chonsario, have set up camp in the kingdom and command its soldiers and guards." 

 

Pepper's eyes widened at the mention of the Chonsario.

 

Tony continued, "I looked for their leader, the one who walked away dead from the village but I could not find him. Nevertheless, there is something strange going on. The King of Patait, King Rheiner , is a child but rules under the watchful council of his steward, Duke Rorshach. However, it appears the Duke is not himself anymore. He used to be a kind and just man but he is willfully letting his people be abused by those damn horsemen. And... I thought it was a simple case of the Chonsario trying to overthrow the King but... there's more." 

 

Still Pepper did not say a word, she just stared at him coldly.  

 

Tony swallowed. "I was there when the full moon appeared over Patait. It is considered an auspicious occasion in the land because of some mythological connection to the first ruler of Patait. It was a horrible sight, the moon... it was a blood red. A blood red moon, Pepper, in the sky. And I saw it with my own eyes and I still do not believe it. There is some evil at work here."

 

Her lips had tightened. She spoke slowly and coldly. "I understand that you need to help these people, Lord Stark. But I am no longer interested in coming on any quests with you. In fact, I want nothing more to do with you. Take Happy with you. You certainly do not need me."

 

"Pepper," he said gently, "Happy cannot come with me. He ... he is going to be a father again. He wanted to come but I feel... I feel his wife needs him and he should stay with her. So I told him not to come along."

 

Pepper's eyes flickered with happiness on learning Happy's good news. Then she cleared her throat and turned her back on Tony. "So your faithful companion cannot come and you have come to me, looking for a substitute?"

 

Tony growled "It is not that, Pepper. I could get any soldier or even any able man from the village, to come with me, if all I wanted was a companion. But this quest..." He swallowed. "I need someone like you. I need you, Pepper.", he whispered. 

 

She said coldly, "I fail to see what is so different about this quest, that you need me. Could you be more specific?"

 

"Patait is a land steeped in lore and religion. Its priests are a revered lot and it is clear to me that they are definitely involved in what is going on. They are unchallenged because the Chonsario support them. The disappearances are somehow tied to them. The problem is, to infiltrate their circle, I need a woman."

 

Pepper was definitely intrigued, for she asked curiously, "What do you mean, you need a woman?"

 

"Well, they are all men but they may accept women as acolytes and if you could get accepted as an acolyte, then we could learn what is..."

 

He never got to complete his sentence as Pepper suddenly came straight at him angrily, nostrils flaring, eyes a stormy blue. 

 

_Uh oh... I have pissed her off now._

 

She stopped about twp inches away from him and poked him hard in the chest, lashing out hotly. "Tony, of all the insufferable requests... let me see if I have understood you clearly. First, you tell me that you do not want me to come with you on adventures because I am a liability, because I cannot take care of myself. Then I come along and save your sorry ass."

 

"Afterwards, you tell me you do not want me..." she stopped here and looked at him sadly, eyes shimmering but she quickly recovered her anger. "You rudely tell me that I am not suited for a life of adventure, that I should settle down and make some MAN happy. And now," she pinched her nose, "NOW you come to me and ask me to put myself in clear danger, by infiltrating some sort of cult. Just when I have successfully managed to try something new."

 

She stopped here, chest heaving with the effort of saying that all in one breath.

 

Tony opened his mouth and then shut it as Pepper continued slowly and softly. "Tony, I... I do not want to come on a quest. Truth be told, I do not want to be around you anymore. You... please find someone else. I am happy where I am. I cannot... will not come with you." She was looking at her feet as she said this.

 

Tony stared at the bent profile of Pepper's head. He was desperate and ashamed of himself. _She is right, I have some nerve asking for her help, I treated her horribly..._

 

He said equally softly, "Pepper, I do not want to upset you and I understand that you hate me. I completely agree with you, I hate myself too at times and I was very rude to you in Carinthia. But no one can do what you do. And I need someone of your caliber to do this. This quest is not for the faint of heart. This quest needs skill and bravery and cleverness and I need to save Patait, that is why I need you to come with me. I cannot trust anyone with this task." 

 

His heart was in his mouth as Pepper looked at him sadly, eyes a very soft blue as if she was holding back tears. "I cannot, Tony, I cannot. Find someone else and please go away." She whispered this to him as she walked past him, to leave the room.

 

He stared at her back as she did so  and decided to tell her the truth. "Pepper, to me, this is not just another quest. Patait is a very dear land to me and I cannot bear to see it fall. I... I cannot fail it, not when she needs me. You see... my mother Maria came from Patait and..."

 

Pepper stopped at the door on hearing this but did not turn around.

 

"As a boy, when my father was away, my mother and I would spend our days in Patait, in her ancestral home. I lived there till I was six, till I was sent to train as a knight. My first lord, the first one to train me to be a knight, he was from Patait too. And my... my mother missed Patait dearly when she came to Stark Keep. She was always homesick for the sea."

 

"When I was first knighted, after the ceremony, she made me promise, that if ever Patait was in danger, I would come to her kingdom's aid. I would do my best to save her kingdom. I promised my mother. I..."

 

Tony took a step towards the window, he did not want Pepper to see the tears in his eyes. "I could never bear to go back there after my mother died. Too many memories. But I have to do something. It is my land too. A part of me will always belong there." 

 

He swiped at his cheek, not sure if Pepper was still there or not. "Duke Rorshach... he is under some sort of spell, I need to help him too. He was ... he was my first teacher. I owe him my sword, my skill. This quest is too dear to me, Pepper, to leave anything to chance. That is why I am asking you, pleading with you, to come with me. This is the last request I will ever make of you. I swear. I will never darken your door again." 

 

He turned to see Pepper staring at him, swallowing hard, her eyes wide and sad in her face. "Alright Tony, there is no need to plead any more. I know what it is like to promise the dead. If saving Patait is what you promised your mother, then I..." she took a deep breath, "I will help you. But this is the last time. You will never come to me again after this." 

 

He solemnly nodded and she said, "I have to talk to Beatrice about this. My leaving will alter our plans." 

 

He wanted to ask about their plans but thought the better of it and they carefully descended the rotting staircase in silence. She looked at him with a faint smile around her mouth. "Aren't you going to ask me, what are my and Beatrice's plans?" 

 

He was just going to, when she said "Beatrice and I are planning to buy this place and open an inn for travelers. I have enough coin,  thanks to King John and I want to do something useful with it. Wait, let me go talk to her." 

 

She walked towards the entrance, leaving Tony there with a slightly stunned look on his face. _She is making something of her own, all by herself. I feel bad I am taking her away from this. Is there no other way?_

 

The dragon was silent. 

 

Tony answered his own question.  _Well, there isn't. Who else can I take? So it is settled, Pepper is coming with me to Patait._

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Beyond the Norman Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the sea... I was tired of land.
> 
> Yesterday AO3 was down (for me at least) so I could not upload. Sorry.

_Dum Spiro, Spero_

Translation: While I breathe, I hope

 

Tony said to take as little as possible but he had noted down one or two specific items that made her raise her eyebrows as she read them out loud from his note.

 

"Pair of feminine shoes... ok, unusual... dark blue mosaic dress that you wore to the village's spring fair. Why does he remember that dress? Hair brush... Well of course, I'm going to bring that!"

 

She huffed but packed as he had requested. She did not need her lad disguise at all. Tony had explained to her that for this quest, she did not need to disguise her sex. 

 

Janice hovered as Pepper packed her items quietly in a leather bag. When Pepper turned to her and smiled, she saw Janice was holding something behind her back. 

 

"Pepper, my friend, I have something for you. A small gift. I truly enjoyed having you as a boarder. This is just a small token of my appreciation."

 

She handed Pepper a delicately ornate head band, plated in gold. Pepper took it reverently. "It is so beautiful... wait, Janice, I cannot accept this. It is too precious." She pushed it back into Janice's hands but Janice pushed it back at her with a smile. 

 

"Listen to me, Pepper. I am an old lady whose time to wear such things has passed. You are a young woman who deserves something nice in return for all she does. And you do a lot for the village, you just do not take enough credit for it. 

 

Janice took the headband and delicately placed it on Pepper's head. She oooed and aahed and when Pepper looked in the mirror, even she had to admit, she did look regal and noble. 

 

She packed it carefully along with the rest of her stuff. She had dressed soberly for the boat ride in one of her brown dresses and a black travelling clock.

 

She stepped outside, waiting for Tony to arrive. She could not take Aurora with her as the beautiful horse would attract too much attention. Happy would take care of her while Pepper was gone. 

 

She reminded herself on how she was going to behave and act around Tony. _Be cool and calm. Do not revert to your teasing banter relationship, no matter how easy it is. Do not let Tony do things for you. He does not owe you anything. Do not..._ here she paused, a painful lump in her throat. _Do not take his attention seriously. Do not ... just be firm, heart. This quest does not mean anything._

 

She thought about why she had accepted Tony's request. _I accepted because of a promise made to a mother... I knew he loved his mother but never did I imagine, Tony harboring such deep sentiment for what was a mother's wishful wish to her son. It is dear to him. Surely, I can help him with this._

 

She schooled her features into as neutral an expression as possible since she heard the thundering rumble of Balthazar riding through the village. Tony came into view, all dressed in black with Buttercup in tow. 

 

As soon as the horses came to a halt, Pepper walked closer and stroked Buttercup's nose and cooed to her, then laughed as Balthazar nudged her with his great head, envious of the attention the mare was receiving.

 

She patted him as well and snuck a sideways glance at Tony, who quickly looked away when she looked at him. _Ah, so you still stare at me when you think I'm not looking._

 

She mounted Buttercup and they rode off to the port.

 

* * *

 

Pepper had never been on a boat before. So she was very excited to see **The Sambuca** , in all her glory, docked at the port. 

 

She boarded, stood on the deck and looked around her with awe. The salty, tangy scent of the sea and the way she could taste the brine in her mouth, made her feel so alive. The breeze blew her hair about and she laughed at the comical way, the seagulls were fighting over a pile of fish. 

 

The boat was a massive galley with a lower deck. There were no women on board and Tony had to pay the captain a huge fee to bring Pepper as it was considered bad luck to have a woman on board a ship. Pepper sensed some tension as she stared at the sullen faces of the crew on the deck but the minute Tony climbed on board behind her, the crew dispersed like flies. 

 

It was a day and half's trip to the Port of Loros by boat. On horseback, the trip would take them 5 or 6 days and Tony stressed that they did not have that much time. The next full moon was in 5 days, so they had to infiltrate the palace by then. Everything weird seemed to be happening around the time of the full moon. 

 

Tony was busy seeing to the horses comfort and making sure their luggage was stored properly. She watched him stride about commandingly, keeping a firm eye on things and taking no nonsense from the crew. His scimitar sheathed at his hip, seemed to serve as a reminder to the crew to behave. 

 

She sighed as she wryly realized she just could not stop looking at Tony. Surprisingly he had trimmed his beard and hair.

_Which means he is serious when he says that to infiltrate the palace of Patait, we need to look the part._

 

She kept watching him surreptitiously as he murmured softly to Balthazar, who had become nervous with the gentle see-sawing motion of the ship. Then he strode to the upper deck.

 

_He looks so dashing and manly, standing at the edge. Confident like he owns the ship and the sea._ _Attractively broad in the shoulders but narrow at the hips. He is an intriguing mix of contrasts... hard yet soft, firm yet tender..._ _piercing eyes, soft hair and those very soft sensual lips ... wait... why am I thinking about Tony?!_

 

Pepper flushed at where her thoughts had led her. She had no business fantasizing about Lord Stark. He was not hers to have. She looked back at the dock, only to see they had cast off and were a league away from the shore. 

 

_Wow, how long was I lost in thought? The dock is fading away now..._

 

She watched as the dock become smaller and smaller. The sea made the boat rock and sway gently. The sun was high in the sky and shone brightly on Pepper's head. _God, I am feeling so warm. And everything is moving..._ The swaying motion seemed to go on and on and the endless blue of the sea around her, was making her feel dizzy. Suddenly she felt very nauseous.

 

Somehow she ended up on her knees, her stomach roiling but she did not have the strength to stand up. She was vaguely aware of footsteps coming towards her and then two strong arms lifted her carefully by the shoulders and helped her stand.

 

She instinctively knew it was Tony. Her knees felt so weak, which somehow Tony sensed, so he looped one of her arms around his neck and held her tightly against his side, his arm firmly around her waist.

 

"Tony" she murmured weakly. "What... what is... I want to... urph..."

 

He said tenderly to her. "Do not speak, Pepper. It is just a little sea sickness. Your stomach must be upset. Here, let it all out into the sea." 

 

Holding her firmly, he steered her towards the edge of the deck, and held her as she vomited into the sea. With his free hand, he pushed her hair back from her face. She dimly noticed her meager breakfast of gruel leaving her mouth in a chewed up form. Her skin felt warm and her head was aching. She finished vomiting and collapsed back against him weakly, feeling very ill. 

 

Tony somehow managed to steady her, then placing one hand behind her knees and the other behind her back, hoisted her into his arms. Her head lolled weakly on his shoulder. Her eyes closed, the sunshine too hot for her to bear. Her mind, her senses began to turn cloudy. She wanted to drift into unconsciousness. 

 

She felt Tony's chest rumble as he seemed to be yelling something. Then she was lowered to a cot and a cold cloth was gently pressed to her brow, wiping away her sweat. It pressed her eyes and her nose and slowly wiped the vomit from her mouth. She did not feel so hot anymore. Her mouth was dry and she coughed slightly. Then something was pressed to her lips and she tentatively sipped at it.  _Water. So good. Cold._  

 

She slowly opened one eye to look into Tony's concerned face and a sea of other faces. The faces blurred together in a haze of eyes and hair and she felt claustrophobic, so she moaned and closed her eyes again. Now she clearly heard Tony roar "Hey! Give her space, let her breathe, people! Move away!" 

 

She raised her hand blindly and connected with Tony's firm but prickly jaw. She absently stroked it and she felt it flex beneath her fingertips. Then she cautiously opened one eye. Only to see a pair of molten brown ones looking into hers with a great deal of worry. 

 

"You are not used to the sea. You just need to get your sea legs. You are going to be fine, Pepper."

 

She cleared her throat and opened both eyes. She was feeling much better. Tony was leaning over her solicitously and caught her hand in his. "Pepper, can you hear me, are you feeling better now?"

 

Pepper suddenly realized that she was doing the very thing she had firmly told herself not to do: rely on Tony. She sat up hesitantly and pushed him away. He sat back on his heels, letting go of her hand. _He is still too close to me. I must get rid of him. I cannot depend on him anymore._

 

She said firmly, "Lord Stark, I am perfectly fine, I do not need your help. Please go away." She saw him swallow hard, he opened his mouth to protest and she spoke before he could speak. In a low tone, she told him, "I do not need your help, I am very capable of looking after myself. I do not need your attention or your care. Please go away and leave me alone." 

 

His eyes flickered, then hardened and he stood up quickly. Pepper could not see his face very clearly, as the sun was still bright, but she could make out he had tensed. _I knew the 'Lord Stark' part would anger him. I prefer his anger to his... tenderness._

 

He said quietly, "Very well, I will leave you now. Do not go below deck. Stay here and rest, you will feel better soon." He pointed at the horizon. "You are feeling sick because you keep looking at objects that are moving with the ship. Gaze at the horizon. It is stationary, so you will not feel nauseous." 

 

Then before she could thank him, he walked away without a backward glance. 

 

* * *

 

Pepper stayed on deck for the rest of the morning. She was left alone completely as Tony was nowhere in sight and the crew were avoiding her like she was cursed. _Which I am, according to the superstitions they follow._

 

She sat in solitude and watched the horizon as Tony told her to do. _He was right, I am not feeling nauseous any more._ She got up and walked to the bow of the ship. There was nothing but blue, blue sea for miles ahead and around. The sky was a lighter blue canopy above her, fluffy white clouds dotting its endless space.

 

She felt a gentle breeze on her face and her body and stretched herself languorously.

 

_If this is the last time, the last quest, the last adventure with Tony, I should enjoy it. I have never seen the sea before and would never have gotten this chance, if it had not been..._

 

She did not want to complete this thought, so she started to whistle loudly and off-tune to herself, her good mood restored . Then she heard a shuffling noise behind her and turned to see a cabin boy coming up behind her, holding a tray with a glass on it. He offered it to her hesitantly and she smiled reassuringly to allay the fear in his eyes. 

 

"Come on, lad, I will not bite you. What is this?" 

 

He said stuttering, "Beg... begging y.. your pardon, marm... this be sent by the Lord... for your illness." He thrust the tray at her and she took the glass before he dropped it. He ran back to the ship's cabin and she sniffed at the contents of the glass. _Lemony..._

 

She took a sip and then another. It was a syrupy lemon juice, very citrusy and at first, Pepper was a little confused why Tony felt she needed lemon juice. Then the citrus effect kicked in and she felt alert and active. It helped banish the last of the nauseousness and Pepper felt the fogginess in her head clear. She began to hum in earnest. She was looking forward to seeing Patait.

 

Lunch was brought to Pepper by the same nervous cabin boy. Simple grilled fish with tomatoes and onions. It was plain but hot and Pepper's appetite had returned after the lemon juice. She ate one fish and then waited for the cabin boy to return, so she could ask for another. He came back with the second fish and another cup of juice, this time apple, which she drank with gusto. 

 

Since it appeared she was banished to the upper deck, she walked around, sipping her juice. She went over to the horses, petting Buttercup, who was busy tucking into some hay. It was then that she saw a shadow fall over the deck and she looked up to see Tony nimbly climbing the main mast.

 

She gasped and was going to call out but then she stopped herself. _He might turn to look at you and fall._ He had climbed up so high, she wondered where he was going. _Can this man ever sit still?_ Then she saw him climb into the crow's nest. She turned to go back to her corner of the deck. 

 

* * *

 

Nightfall came soon and Pepper was feeling drowsy. They had left the village early in the morning, so the ride to the dock, her bout of sea sickness and the walking up and down on the deck, had made her tired. The cabin boy came to her. "Marm, marm, his Lordship says you are to use the captain's cabin to sleep."

 

Pepper smiled at him. "Well, tell his Lordship, that I am perfectly happy to sleep under the stars. He can take the cabin with my compliments." 

 

The cabin boy gulped and ran off.

 

Pepper grinned at the way Tony was not talking to her directly but was using the hapless cabin boy as a messenger. 

She was just rolling up her cloak to serve as a pillow, when the boy returned, bearing a note. 

 

Gulping again, he thrust it at her and stammered, "Pardon, marm, but his Lordship insists you read this here note."

 

She took it and laughed at Tony's terse message. "For god sake's woman, do not be so stubborn! Sleep in the cabin where it is safe." 

 

But then she wryly thought _He's right_. O _utside one or more of the crew members might get ideas and creep upon me at night. It is safer in the cabin where I think I can lock the door._  

 

She sighed and told the cabin boy. "Alright, messenger, lead me to the captain's cabin."

 

* * *

 

Pepper was deep in sleep, when the sound of something whispering and moaning slowly, disturbed her slumber. She opened her eyes and for a moment, wondered where she was. _Why is my bed swaying gently? Wait, I am on The Sambuca. I am in the captain's cabin._

 

She sat up and looked at the door. _I locked it, so the noise is not coming from in here._ Then she heard it again. It was murmuring something over and over again. She could see a shadow against the door. Pepper's heart began to pound. She looked around for a weapon and saw a large candlestick on the table nearby. 

 

She picked it up and stood up, then she slowly walked to the door, candlestick raised. She could hear the murmuring slightly better but its words were muffled by the door. She realized the shadow was something pressed against the door.

 

She slowly turned the key in the lock and waited for a moment for whatever it was to charge in. Nothing happened, so she slowly opened the door. And looked down to see Tony lying down on the deck floor, his back towards her, talking in his sleep. 

 

Pepper sighed. _He has been doing all the talking... good grief. Is he sleeping out here? Yes, the idiot is, look, he's got a bed sheet and his cloak is his pillow. He could have come in, I could have slept on the floor or the chair._

 

She noticed his chattering was not stopping, so she knelt and leaned closer to him, so she could understand what he was saying. He seems to be talking about someone named Rhodey. _Rhodey?_

 

Tony started to jerk in his sleep, crying out. _He is having a nightmare. I have to wake him up before he wakes up the whole ship but how?_

 

She gently patted his shoulder. "Tony, Tony, wake up please."

 

When that did not rouse him, she shook him a little harder. He pushed her hand off and curled up some more. She shook him again and this time he turned towards her and sat up.

 

He blinked at her drowsily and she explained patiently, "Tony, you were talking in your sleep. I think you were having a nightmare."

 

He avoided her gaze then, looking away from her but she saw the sadness in his eyes. "What happened, Tony? You kept saying Rhodey, Rhodey over and over again. Who is Rhodey?"

 

He gruffly told her "Go back to sleep, I need.. I need to think." Saying so, he pushed himself up, wrapped his sheet around his torso and walked towards the bow of the ship.

 

Pepper worried her lip between her teeth. _I should leave him alone with his thoughts. He does not want to talk about it. But... damn it, I am very curious._

 

She saw him standing there, braced against the edge. His form was silhouetted in the light from the waxing gibbous moon. He was pensively staring at the sea, one leg propped on the edge. 

 

She told herself firmly. _Just ask him. Do not do anything for him._

 

She walked over quietly to where Tony was standing. He did not look at her. She whispered, "Tony, tell me about Rhodey please." 

 

He was so still and silent, his eyes fixed on the moon that she shrugged and turned to walk back to the cabin. He whispered then, "Captain James Rhodes... I called him Rhodey."  

 

She turned towards him, leaning on the edge. 

 

Tony started to speak, staring straight ahead, voice low and sad. "He was a Moor from Andalusia. He and I met in my fifteeneth year, when I was studying under Sir Gregory Parsloe as his squire. James was an orphan and Sir Gregory had adopted him during his travels. He was lonely, I was lonely, loneliness brought two young boys together and we became fast friends. We were so alike and yet so different. Rhodey was the brother I wanted, the best friend I did not know I was missing and a companion, the kind a man can dream of. We spent five years under Sir Gregory. Then I left for King Leoric's service and Rhodey went back to Andalusia, determined to find himself."

 

Tony was quiet for a few minutes, so quiet that Pepper thought he had drifted off to sleep, standing up, just like that. She nudged him gently and he shook his head as if to clear the drowsiness from it. He continued, his voice even lower, "I do not know what he found in Andalusia but he did not like it, so he returned in a year. I had just joined King Leoric's service and I put in a good word for Rhodes, so that Leoric would enlist him as well."

 

"From then on, we were inseparable once again. We fought together, drank together, jousted and trained together, we even loved the same women..." Tony chuckled at that and Pepper was taken aback at the way the memory of this Rhodey had animated Tony so. "Rhodes, how can I describe him? I wish you had met him, Pepper, you two would have gotten along so well. He was a good man. Loyal to a fault."

 

Then Tony turned his head slightly to look at Pepper and she nearly gasped at the dark bleakness in his eyes. "Then of course, he had to be a good friend and follow his stupid friend into certain death. The good one died and the stupid one lived. Of course.  Because that is how Fate works." 

 

Pepper pursed her lips. "How did Rhodey die, Tony?"

 

Tony nodded, taking a deep breath. "We were sent to the Hills of Nioh by King Leoric. Apparently some brigands had robbed one of the King's courtiers and the King wanted revenge. We did not know that there weren't just a few brigands, there was an entire tribe of them, armed to the teeth. And they were angry, very angry because the truth was, the courtier had raped one of their children and they were looking for revenge themselves."

 

He rubbed his eyes. "Foolish knights, we were, leading our brave men, caught up in the whims of a monarch and his perverted subjects. Anyways, the Hills were a series of cragged, high rocky hills, with a deep, dark valley in the middle. I did not care for my life, I cared for war, for violence, for the sword. Rhodey warned me it could be a trap, it was too quiet. I did not listen, I charged in, uncaring. Of course, they followed me in, being loyal friends and soldiers." 

 

He looked at his hands. "It was a trap. The brigands pounced on us from the cliffs and tore us to pieces in the darkness. I and some of my men, Rhodey included, rode out towards the other end of the valley, desperately trying to escape. We managed to ride out with our lives but... my horse stumbled in the deep snow and broke its neck. I fell and then I turned back to see my men dead in the white, snowy plain. Arrows sticking out from their torsos and heads."

 

"Rhodey was riding slowly towards me. I was overjoyed, I thought that at least he had managed to escape. Then he fell sideways from his horse. I ran to him and saw a dagger sticking out from the gap between his helmet and shoulder. He was bleeding so heavily. I could not stop the bleeding. So much red blood on the white, white snow. Rhodey's life fading away in the cold. I could not save my loyal friend whose only fault was to follow me into certain death. God spared me and killed my friend, maybe so that I could suffer by realizing that my selfishness, my carelessness had consequences." 

 

Pepper was silent. She did not know what to say. So she took his hand tightly in hers. He looked down at their clasped hands and then he whispered, so low, she almost did not hear him. "I dream of him, I dream of Rhodey and my men and that white snowy plain. They are walking towards me, arrows in their rotting bodies, blood everywhere and they call out to me. 'Brother in arms, they say, come join us in sweet slumber'. Some days I run towards them, some days I run away." 

 

He looked at Pepper then, despair in his eyes. "I met the Dragon soon after that bloody battle and it saved me. But I will not be a leader of men any more. I cannot be responsible for another any more. I do not want that courtly life any more nor the life of being the sword of a king. I have too much blood on my hands."  

 

She shivered at his words and it seemed to bring him back to the present. He said gruffly, "Go back to sleep, Pepper. It is late." 

 

She whispered "What about you?" and he replied, "I need some time alone." He had not let go of her hand and he rubbed his thumb across her fingers absently. "It is just that... the dream is still fresh in mind. I can not sleep just yet." He let go of her hand and gently pushed her back towards the cabin. As Pepper walked, she turned to see Tony, silhouetted against the night sky, standing in the shadows, silently staring at the half moon.

 

 

 

 


	5. Poppies By The Stream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony is such an idiot. Just saying.  
> But this is by far, my favorite chapter. So easy to write.

_Quos amor verus tenuit, tenebit._

Translation: True love will hold on to those whom it has held.

 

Tony yawned as they finally reached the port of Loros which was bustling with activity at this early time of the morning. He was very, very sleepy because he had not gone back to sleep after the dream and his nightly confessions to Pepper. He had stayed awake on the deck, watching the sea as the ship moved towards Loros. He grumbled to himself as he climbed down the ship's rope ladder, to check on their luggage. 

 

_A two hours ride to the inn. At this ungodly hour. Oggggggg... I just want to sleep. Wait ... where is Pepper?_

 

He asked a crew member who said she was still in the captain's cabin and he yawned again, rubbing his eyes. Two burly portsmen were unloading the ship's cargo onto the docks.  

 

Tony saw that Buttercup and Balthazar were saddled and awake. Their luggage was all there. He had his customary trunk with his suit. 

 

_Perhaps some ale will help me wake up..._

 

He saw the sailors whistle low with appreciation at something behind him and he turned to see Pepper looking devastatingly beautiful in a white dress, stroll down the long, sturdy plank between the ship and the dock. Evidently the captain must have realized it would be difficult for a woman to climb down the ladder and had placed a plank.

 

 It was hot, so she was not wearing a cloak. Her reddish gold hair was tied back loosely but the sea breeze seemed to play with it affectionately. _She looks like... summer, with the morning sun shining on her and the blue of the sea behind her..._

 

Tony wanted to whistle himself. He was so used to seeing Pepper in her lad disguise, so the sight of her extremely feminine form strolling down the ship, just took his breath away. She stopped on the dock to look back at the ocean, tucking her hair behind her ears. 

 

He kept hearing the whistle, so he turned around to glare at the sailors. "If you do not cut that out right now, my friend, you will be sorry."

 

The sailor spat out on the deck and rolled up his sleeves. His companion did the same. They both stared menacingly at Tony. "It is free to look, guvnor... what is it to you? She's a fancy piece, she is..."

 

In a quick moment, Tony pulled out the dagger of Aramiah, shoved it at the man's throat and said tightly, "She is my lady, you fool, not some piece!"  

 

The sailor gulped and his companion backed away with alarm. "Alright, alright, no need to get testy ... we was just looking." 

 

They both walked away rapidly and Tony tucked the dagger back in his cloak. 

 

_Ah, so protective. Your lady, eh... when did this happen hmm?_

 

Tony growled, "So Dragon, finally you are awake." 

 

_Yes, your display of protectiveness charmed me... mayhaps you stop talking to me and look at YOUR Lady._

 

He turned to see Pepper trying to step over a large gap in the walkway, which was difficult to do in a dress. He ran to her side and said "Wait, wait... I know what to do." 

 

He picked up a wooden plank and placed it on the gap. As she walked across, he offered her his arm. She looked at him, one eyebrow raised, a look he knew meant Pepper was going to say something snarky to him.

 

_1...2...3 ... cutting remark._

 

"Lord Stark, how kind of you to come to my aid. But I am perfectly capable of walking by myself, thank you. I have no need of your arm. I am not your companion here, just a colleague. Do keep that in mind."

 

_I knew it. She's trying to annoy me by 'my lording' me but I've caught on, Pepper._

 

He grinned at her boyishly, pleased with his guess and she nearly smiled back in return but caught herself in time. 

 

"My dear Pepper, your descent from the gangplank seemed to have attracted a lot of attention. You now have a gaggle of sea faring admirers." She looked behind him and widened her eyes comically.  Everyone on the dock was staring at her.  

 

She leaned towards Tony and whispered, "Why are they all staring? Have they never seen a woman before?" 

 

Distracted by her intoxicating scent and the warmth of her breath on his face, Tony spaced out for a moment.

 

When Pepper pinched him lightly on his arm, he whispered back, determined to make her blush. "It is not that they have not seen a woman. It is that they have never seen a woman like you before. They are besotted with admiration." 

 

She flushed deeply and bit her lip. Tony was busy congratulating himself when she said firmly, "Stop giving me compliments please. I know you cannot turn off your charm even when you want to.  Now why should I give you my arm?" 

 

He was slightly hurt by her rebuttal but answered evenly. "Because Pepper, i am trying to show you are with me and not fair game." 

 

She looked apprehensive at that and he said, "Come now. Let us go to the inn. Times a wasting." 

 

She finally took his arm and they walked together to the horses. Just as he had predicted, all the sailors stopped staring at Pepper. They reached the horses, Pepper was going to mount Buttercup and Tony stopped nearby, to give her a hand. He yawned again, closing his eyes with the strength of the yawn and then Pepper looked at him with a soft look in her eyes.  

 

"Tony, I know you did not get much sleep last night? Do you really want to ride? We can rent a wagon instead and tie our horses to it. Then you can sleep on the way."

 

Tony scratched his head sleepily. He had planned for Pepper and him to carry their bags now while riding and he would pay for his trunk to be sent separately by wagon later. He did not need his armor immediately. 

 

_I like her idea because I want to sleep. But the cost of renting a wagon... is it worth it? I can ignore the need to sleep..._

 

He opened his mouth to say something but it seemed Pepper had already decided for them. She signaled to a hostler and explained their need to the man patiently. 

 

Their bags were loaded onto the wagon and Buttercup and Balthazar were tied to it. Tony rummaged in his coat for the payment but Pepper quickly pulled out money from her satchel and paid the hostler quickly. He glared at her and she unexpectedly stuck her tongue out at him. 

 

He did not know how to respond to that. His confusion must have shown on his face for she just laughed at him. "Come on, Lord Stark, get on the wagon. I'm driving." 

 

He knew better than to object.

 

* * *

 

Pepper was enjoying herself. It was a glorious summer day, ideal for a wagon ride. Especially glorious since she was doing the driving. The sun was shining, the birds were singing in the trees and the road stretched clear and open in front of her. The wagon horses were well trained and her gentle handling of the reins meant they were making good time.

 

The surrounding landscape was extremely picturesque. Unlike the thick shrubbery and trees of Lorinthia, this road was lined with fields of green, lush grass that stretched on for miles. From time to time, there were gentle hillocks and dips in the flat land and occasionally a tall shady tree or two. 

 

Buttercup and Balthazar flanked each side of the wagon. Tony was unusually quiet because he was sleeping, sitting up on the wide seat next to her. She had asked him to sleep behind with the luggage but he had refused. _Stubborn idiot, he is going to get a serious catch in his neck, look at the way his head is lolling from side to side._

 

She tsked at him but he was sleeping deeply. Then there came a bump in the road and as the wagon rolled over it, Tony's head neatly fell on Pepper's shoulder. She did not have the heart to shrug him off. His head was such a comforting warmth on her shoulder. She could hear his faint snoring, like a slow rumble. His hair was tickling her ear and she giggled. 

 

But at the next bump, Tony's head fell neatly onto her arm and Pepper quickly placed his head sideways onto her lap instead. She needed her arm to steer and his head was too heavy. She was slightly taken aback by the jolt. He did not even notice, he just kept snoring.

 

_This is just like how Tigliath used to sleep in my lap at the keep. Warm and soft and rumbling._ She slowed the horses, took the reins in one hand and used the other to gently stroke his soft hair. It was irresistible. 

 

_He seems so unguarded in sleep, so relaxed. I never knew he had nightmares. Of his dead friend. Does he have nightmares about his parents as well? Why am I touching him? Because this is the last time and I want to._

 

She boldly stroked his prickly beard, feeling confident Tony would not wake up, he was too tired. She continued driving, feeling very content with Tony's head in her lap.

 

* * *

 

_Anthony, wake up! Wake up, sleepyhead! Wake up!_ The dragon roared in his head. 

 

Tony woke up, stretching and flexing. _That was a good nap._ He noticed that the cart was parked on the side of the road and he was sleeping in its seat. His cloak had been made into a nice pillow. _So that's what I was sleeping on ... so soft._

 

The dragon snorted at him. 

 

_Wait, wait a minute, where are all the horses and where is Pepper ?!_

 

He jumped down from the seat and looked around. The dragon whispered, T _hey are near the stream behind that tree. Do not disturb them, be quiet and watch._

 

He listened to the dragon and crept to the tree and stepped around it. The charming sight in front of him made him smile impulsively. 

 

There was a stream of water flowing and gurgling. The horses were grazing and drinking from the stream. Amidst the lush, green grass, bloomed daisies, lavender and poppies, in a shock of riotous colors.

 

Like a water faery, Pepper was standing ankle deep in the middle of the stream, shoes off, dress pulled up to her knees. She was wading slowly, pausing from now and then, to peer into the water. A fish must have tickled her feet for she giggled cutely. 

 

_Sssh_ the dragon said. _Do not disturb her._

 

_Would not dream of it._

Pepper now was splashing water onto her feet and hands. She picked up a stone from the river bed and examined it curiously. The rambling water, the colorful flowers and Pepper in the water, looking radiant, reddish gold hair gleaming, delicate profile outlined in the afternoon's light. 

 

Tony felt his heart start to thump loudly in his chest. Time seemed to slow down. The sunlight enveloped the scene before him, in a dream-like haze. 

 

_She looks so damn beautiful... in the sunlight and the water. So sweet and innocent. Even if I were a poet, words fail to describe her goodness, her grace, her beauty... my Pepper._

 

The dragon murmured, _Spoken like a man in love._

 

_Hopelessly in love._  He blinked, shocked at his own admission. He felt his consciousness, his mind come to a singular presence of mindfulness. And a singular thought began to echo in his head.

 

_I love her. It is so easy to love her, Dragon. There is so much to love about her. Life around Pepper feels worth living, I realize that now... Time is a cage and life is bound to play by its rules but I know now, I cannot let time or circumstance scare me into letting her go. I will regret it for the rest of my days if I let this woman, this queen of my heart walk away. I regret deeply my cruel words in Caranthia. I regret the four weeks we spent apart._

The dragon whispered with some emotion, perhaps relief, in its tone, _Then finally the boy sees the light. Finally. I knew you were smart._ _Tell Pepper how you really feel. Do it, Anthony._

 

Tony swallowed, his heart felt like it was overflowing with emotions. He took a deep breath.

 

_After this quest. After Patait. I need to focus on this quest. Then I will go on my knees and beg for her forgiveness. I will get Pepper back. I promise._

 

The dragon hissed slowly. _I hope by then it is not too late, Anthony. I dearly hope so for your sake._

 

Tony realized what the dragon was trying to hint at.  _I will not let anything happen to Pepper. I just will not. And if something happens to her, I will follow her into death as well._

 

He bent his head and said a silent prayer. _I thank whatever gods are out there, for finally helping me realize what a gift I have thrown away. And that I must get it back._

 

He stepped away from the tree and tried to calm himself down. The last 4 or 5 minutes had been very intense. He picked up a poppy from the grass and placed it reverently in his pocket. _I want something of this land to keep, it has lifted the veil from my eyes._

 

Then his mischievous side came out and he picked up a small stone and tossed it into the stream near Pepper. It skipped on the water lightly and she turned with shock, then glared at Tony, grinning at the water's edge. 

 

"Tony! You scared me! How dare you!" 

 

She reached into the water and tried to splash him but he danced out of reach. Then he asked, "So Pep, how long have we been here?" 

 

Pepper flushed and Tony realized she was feeling guilty about something. _For once Pepper is guilty instead of me always being the guilty one._

 

"Has it been a half hour or an hour?"

 

She looked down at the water and said, "More like two hours. I'm sorry, Lord Stark, I lost track of time and you were sleeping and I..." 

 

He raised a hand and she looked at him nervously. 

 

"Do not apologize, please, Pepper. I understand you had to stretch your legs after the long boat ride and wagon ride. This place seems familiar and I think we are just 30 minutes away from the inn. And it is early afternoon, so I hope you are hungry... I am very hungry. We will reach just in time for lunch." 

 

She smiled at him, relieved and he quickly removed his boots. "I want to wash my feet too, the water looks so cold."

 

He stepped into the water, exclaiming at the coldness and bent his face close to the water's edge. Only to sputter when Pepper generously splashed him with water.

 

She waded out laughing as he wiped his face. "That's so you don't fall asleep in the wagon again." 

 

 


	6. Pepper in the Marketplace

_Aspirat primo Fortuna labori_

Translation: Fortune smiles upon our first effort. (Virgil)

 

 

**_Four Days to Full Moon_ **

 

When they finally reached the inn, Tony saw to the unloading of their bags and made sure their horses were saddled in the inn's stables. 

 

Pepper followed him to the inn's reception. It seemed like a shabby, gentile establishment. The innkeeper and Tony were engrossed in an interesting round of haggling. 

 

_Must be over the room cost. Come to think of it, I've never seen Tony haggle before. He seems really keen. I wonder if he is taking two rooms or one._

 

She blinked then.

 

_A single room and me and Tony in it. Sharing a room. Me and Tony. Darn it. I do not know if I can handle being around Tony at such close proximity._

 

Tony shook the inn keeper's hand, triumphantly. The innkeeper was muttering something under his breath. Tony came closer to Pepper, bowed deeply and said very theatrically, "Milady, your room is upstairs." 

 

Pepper looked at him with one eyebrow raised.   _Single room then. No problem. Wait... Tony, what are you up to?_

 

He took her bag, picked up his and a servant picked up the trunk. They walked upstairs, Pepper following the men. 

 

It was a small single room with a cot and a balcony. Simple but clean and cozy. The servant placed the trunk, Tony tipped him and he left. Then Tony picked up his bag and stood in the doorway.  

 

"Well Pepper, you freshen up, call for a bath if you'd like. I will clean up too. I will see you downstairs in 1 hour. We need to meet King John's scout master, to decide our next step.  

 

He was going to close the door, closing her in when she called out, curiously. "Tony, wait, where are you going?" 

 

He looked at her evenly. "To the stables. This is your room." 

 

"What! I thought we were sharing a room?! Why are you staying in the stables?" 

 

He said very casually, "I bargained with the inn keeper. I told him you are a rich lady and I am your humble servant, so I cannot stay in the same room as you. And I do not need a separate room. A single room for you and I bunk in the stables. That way, we are together to plan and prepare and yet you can have some privacy." 

 

Pepper could not believe what she was hearing. Some part of her was telling her to be glad that Tony was clearly giving her space and the other part of her was mad that Tony could not bear to stay in the same room as her. Mad and hurt. 

 

She wanted to be contrary and so she said evenly, "So you do not mind staying with the horses, just to give me some space? Do I make you feel so uncomfortable? Please! Tony, I have some measure of emotional maturity. I can stay in the same room as you and act professional... I mean I can act in a dignified manner. You need not fear any histrionics or emotional displays from me."

 

She lifted her chin and glared at him, hoping he had not heard the hurt in her voice. He glared back at her but growled "Pepper..."

 

She waited patiently, sensing he wanted to say something. 

 

He said softly, "It is not about you... troubling me with your presence or anything like that... I do not want to explain it."

 

But something stirred in Pepper's brain. Tony haggling with the ostler at Loros, over the wagon. Tony haggling with the inn keeper. Something she had never seen before. She gasped as the thought hit her. 

 

"Tony, has this got something to do with money?" 

 

He looked so flustered that Pepper knew she had hit the nail on the head. She also knew she had to let him tell her because this was a sensitive issue. 

 

Sure enough, Tony sighed loudly and closed the door. He sat on a three-legged stool near the door and leaned against the wall. "I have been traveling between Patait and Loros for three weeks now. Sending messages, receiving messages, staying at this inn, it has not been cheap. And bringing you by the Sambuca. That was not cheap either. It is not that I do not have money. It is just that... it is not an endless supply. So I am trying to be careful. I could sell the dagger of Aramiah. But," he pulled out the dagger and Pepper looked with admiration at the beautifully curved blade, "it has become very dear to me." He caressed the blade lovingly with one finger.  

 

_He should not sell it. It is all he got from Carinthia._

 

He stood up and saw Pepper had caught her purse in one hand. He opened his mouth to argue but she reached him quickly and placed her finger against his lips.

 

"Not a word, Anthony Stark." She said fiercely. "We are equal partners in this adventure right? So expenses get divided equally as well. Now I cannot sleep in this room in peace, knowing you are struggling to rest in the stables. So equal partners means equally sharing the pain as well as the joy and I will handle the expenses part of the inn. If you will excuse me, I will talk to the inn keeper." 

 

She moved towards the door and when he stepped forward to follow her, she firmly put her hand on his chest and said simply, "Tony, I will handle this okay. Please trust me."

 

He stayed where he was, eyes wide. 

 

* * *

 

Pepper worked her magic on the inn keeper and got a much larger, single room for her and Tony to share, at a slight increase in cost. It had a larger bed but also a screen divider and a large settee as well. They changed, freshened up and were sitting in the salon with Le Loup. 

 

Who, much to Tony's irritation, was busy ogling Pepper, while she charmingly ate some scones and jam. Tony gritted his jaw at the scoutmaster's openly visible admiration. 

 

He cleared his throat and Le Loup snapped to attention and pulled out a map. The scoutmaster spoke. "There are only 4 more days to the full moon. You two must get into the castle by then, in order to be there when the next disappearance happens. Now today, we must interact with the city people. We must learn what they know."

 

Le Loup pointed at the map with his stubbly finger. "There are two main classes of Patait, that are affected deeply by the going ons and will be vocal about their fears. One are the simple working folk, the garbage men, the dredgers, the sweepers etc. They congregate in a part of the kingdom, called Imo Incolis. They are especially fearful of the Chonsario, as the horsemen are pretty vicious towards them. They jail them for petty crimes, harass their women, start fights etc."

 

"The other class is the rich middle class and the people who serve them. Now I stress, rich middle class because the upper classes are somehow connected to either the priests or the king. So we cannot fool them with innocent queries. The priests have ears everywhere. If they come to know there are strangers asking questions, we are done for. The place for this is the Marketplace, around 6 pm. It is a hub of activity where the middle class come to make their purchases for the day." 

 

Tony nodded and added, "Pepper, we need to split up for this. You go to the Marketplace. I will go to Imo as I already have the perfect disguise for it." 

 

Le Loup nodded in agreement. "Tony, you will be a garbageman. Seek out a seedy tavern called the Slutty Spoon. All the bottom dwellers congregate there for drink and food. Lady Virginia, if you go as you are, you will attract a lot of attention. You need to be disguised as something that no one pays attention to, so you can observe all." 

 

He snapped his fingers. "I have got it! A beggar woman."

 

Pepper nodded excitedly and Tony smiled slightly. _Got to hand it to her, she is always enthusiastic and eager at any aspect of a quest._

 

Le Loup said, "You cannot change here. Someone may see and get suspicious. I have your disguises in my cart, let us go to a clearing nearby and you can change there."

 

* * *

 

Pepper's heart was beating fast as the garbage cart rolled rickety-rackety over Patait's cobbled streets. She and Tony were traveling to the Marketplace. 

 

They had changed into their respective disguises. Pepper was wearing multiple white articles of clothing and a voluminous cloak with a hood, that she had pulled around her head. She looked plump and scruffy as a result. She had rubbed soot and mud on her face and bandaged her eye with a chocolate soiled rag. Sitting in the cart with all the garbage, would give her a stink. 

 

Tony stopped the cart at an alley behind the marketplace, so Pepper could slip out quietly. She did so and hobbled into the alley. When she reached the end, she turned back because she got a niggling feeling. She realized Tony was still waiting there, trying to look at her in the shadow of the alley.   _Why is he waiting?_ She shooed him off with her hand and he finally drove off. 

 

Pepper hobbled into the marketplace and gasped in awe at the magnificent metropolis shopping center before her. The area was circular with high ceramic columns that were used to hold a canvas canopy, high above the stalls. The floor was tiled in an intricate pattern of tiles colored in blue and black.  Pepper looked down at them curiously. _They seem to be arranged to resemble a profile._

 

The place was teaming with people and animals in all shapes and sizes. It seemed as everything and anything was available for sale, from fine rugs and jewels to food and furniture. She gasped again as she saw the most exotic animal walk into the marketplace led by a dark-skinned man. It defied explanation with its long, long legs. swaying gait, light bronze fur and a funny hump on its back. It had a bovine face on a long slender curved neck with the longest eyelashes, Pepper had ever seen. She followed the whatcamacalit with fascination until it abruptly unleashed a stream of smelly urine unceremoniously on the street. Then she decided to set herself up near a vegetable seller. 

 

Hardly had she sat down when another beggar came over, also a woman and sat down next to her. She was a much older woman and looked at Pepper suspiciously. "Now you seem new ... who are you and why are you in my spot?"

 

Pepper said hoarsely, "What is your name?"

 

The old lady tilted her head suspiciously. "It is Prithe... Why?" 

 

"Well I do not see the name Prithe anywhere here so ... sorry I did not know it is your spot."

 

For a moment, the woman stared at Pepper who was praying she would not cause a scene. Instead she smiled a toothless grin and stretched out a skinny, wrinkled hand for Pepper to shake. 

 

"Smart one you are. Us beggars need to stick together. Times are tough as it is. What be your name?"

 

"Ari." 

 

"Ok Ari, you new here?"  

 

"Me own flesh and blood just kicked me out of the house. Said I was getting on in age and not giving anything back." 

 

Prithe chuffed sympathetically. "Me, I was always alone but I had a small shop, selling matches and pipes. Then those damn sarding horsemen decided to have a bit of sport and burnt it down. I have no savings, so I have to..." she shrugged. "It was either this or spreading my legs but no one will have me." 

 

Pepper wondered what to ask her next and how not to seem too curious.  _Let's start with the Duke._

 

"Isn't Duke Rorsharch the Justice of this Kingdom? Can you not approach him for help?" 

 

Prithe snorted. "The Duke will not lift a finger anymore for us common folk. He will probably sooner throw me in jail, my only crime would be poverty. He wasn't like that, he wasn't. He was a noble, kind man... we knew we would always be safe because of the Duke. But he changed overnight. He now sits alone in his house and sees no one. He kicked out his own servants. His own guards are scared of him. He acts very strangely. One night his wife packed up and left the city. God knows what he did to her." 

 

Pepper listened to this with confusion. _How can a just man start ignoring his own people overnight?_  

 

Then she heard a loud ominous chanting that grew louder. The chant was undecipherable. The Marketplace grew silent and Pepper saw the crowd separate as if to let something through. She stood up, only for Prithe to yank her back down.

 

"For God sake's, woman! Have you no sense! The Menolestes approach! Stay down..."

 

Pepper ignored her and stood up again, then shuffled quietly to stand closer to the stall. She wanted to see what was coming.

She smelled a sickly, sweet scent, cloying and exotic. It permeated the air. The crowd started to murmur.

 

Pepper saw a sea of deep, indigo blue move towards the center of the Marketplace. She realized it was a group of bald men dressed in blue robes, moving like a unit. The scent was coming from the  ornate thuribles that two of the bald men swung as they walked. The chanting grew louder and louder and Pepper realized the crowd had started to chant as well. 

 

The men halted in the center, right above a thick dark section of the mosaic tiled floor. They all looked the same, bald, chubby with huge pot bellies and amphibian facial features. One of them, the one in the center, lifted a hand. The chanting stopped. The man interlocked his fingers and rested them on his impressive stomach. Then he spoke loudly.

 

"Sinners, pious believers and heathens, hear ye, hear ye, the time of the Great One comes once again. Fear the Old Lords. Fear the Moon. Fear the wrath of the Great One. Repent for your sins and pay tribute at the Temple of Milene tomorrow. The Goddess is all knowing and will forgive those who admit their shortcomings." 

 

Then the chanting started again, the crowd joining in as well and the group turned around and went back the same way that they came. Pepper sat back down and looked at Prithe . 

 

"Alright, what was that all about?" 

 

Prithe looked at her strangely. "Ari, do you not know of the Menolestes of Milene? Do you not live in Patait?" 

 

Pepper affected a nonchalant expression and said calmly.  "I am actually from Loros. My son brought me here yesterday on the pretext of taking me shopping. He then abandoned me here. I do not want to talk about it." 

 

She felt slightly guilty for lying as Prithe immediately looked sad and nodded sympathetically.

 

Pepper was going to repeat her question when they heard a commotion behind them. A middle aged man and woman were roaming from stall to stall, asking something loudly to the shopkeepers, who were turning them away fearfully. Pepper watched as they came to the vegetable stall. 

 

"Has anyone seen our daughter? Please... she has not come home from the Marketplace since yesterday. Please tell us, have you seen our daughter?" 

 

The woman was nearly in tears. "She is tall and blonde with brown eyes and wearing red shoes... she loves the color red." 

 

The vegetable seller whispered loudly, "I think your daughter has been chosen to be an Oracle candidate. A girl who looked a lot like her, was here today morning. But I saw the Menolestes take her away." 

 

The woman started to cry and the man wrung his hands. "Oh god no, not the Menolestes. Not our Eleta!"

 

The vegetable seller grew stern. "You should be honored. She could be the Oracle. Even being considered as a candidate is a big honor. You ungrateful fools. Be careful lest the Goddess curses you."

 

The man said nothing but pulled the woman with him as they walked away sadly, the woman still sobbing, "Eleta, Eleta..."

 

Pepper kept quiet as another beggar hobbled over to sit next to them. He was a cripple. He looked at Pepper curiously but instead whispered to Prithe, "Twenty sheckles say she never returns. What say you, Prithe?"

 

Prithe smacked him loudly on the arm. "Have you no shame, Aramis? She is someone's daughter... look how anxious her parents are." 

 

The cripple shrugged and turned to Pepper. "What about you, Blindy? Want in on some of the action?"

 

Pepper asked with confusion. "I do not understand. Are you placing bets on the young woman? Why?"

 

Aramis looked at Prithe. "Is she new?" Prithe nodded.

 

Aramis looked at Pepper and chuckled. "Well Blindy, we in Patait, are said to be experiencing the dawn of a new religious age. According to the Menolestes, a Great One is coming and an Oracle is needed to commune with the Great One, to help it adjust to Patait and so on. Without the Oracle, the Great One will not come. So our damnably powerful priests of Milene or Menolestes, are trying to find a new Oracle before a full moon." 

 

Prithe interrupted here. "Find is the wrong word, Aramis. They do not find, they select and coerce the so called 'lucky' candidates into attending a special sort of ceremony." 

 

Pepper asked, "How do they decide who is a worthy candidate?"

 

Aramis mused "Good looking, young, attractive, confident, clever. I do not know, something that grabs the head priest's eye? It is difficult to predict. Man or woman, rich or poor does not matter. All I know is the head priest sees what he likes and that person is gone."

 

"Gone? What do you mean, gone?"

 

Prithe and Aramis exchanged a look. Then Prithe continued, "The priests collect candidates. Then they have a special ceremony, where they invite their inner circle from amongst the Kingdom's rich, to witness the filtering of the candidates. These events always take place before the full moon. No one knows what happens in them but the funny thing is none of the candidates even remember what happens in these ceremonies. There is a gap in their memories. Not only that, after the full moon, at least one or two of the candidates go missing. That's why that girl's parents must be worried. There is no guarantee that their daughter will return to them."

 

Pepper's eyes widened with alarm. "The candidates just disappear?"

 

"Yup", Aramis continued. "Not all of them. Two or three out of a group of ten. Slowly but surely, they disappear. No bodies, no witnesses." 

 

Pepper said "What of their loved ones? Why don't they confront the priests?"

 

Prithe stood up and whispered. "You see that stall over there?" She pointed at an empty stall with a red checked tablecloth. "That was Shanbag's stall. He was a poultry man. Made the finest breaded chicken fillets in the Kingdom."

 

Aramis nodded sagely.

 

"I was one of his customers, back when I was... prosperous. Anyways, before the last full moon, his nephew, Jorge, was selected as a candidate. Shanbag was so proud of his nephew. He was a religious man and visited the Temple every other day. So he considered it a great honor that someone from his family, was chosen. But after the full moon, Jorge never came back. And so Shanbag went to the Temple and confronted the head priest, who turned him over to the horsemen."

 

Both Prithe and Aramis looked at their feet. Pepper said slowly, "What happened to him?"

 

Prithe's eyes filled with tears. "The next day, his head was on a pike, placed at the Kingdom's entrance. The horsemen confiscated his farm since he had no other living family members. And the Menolestes use him as an example of what happens if you refuse or confront them with respect to the Oracle. That is why no one dares complain." 

 

Aramis muttered angrily, "The priests always were powerful because Patait is steeped in mysticism and religion. And they are the representatives of Milene, the patron Goddess of this land. But they are now the real rulers because the horsemen are behind them. I do not know who is in charge, whether it is the horsemen or the Menolestes, but one thing is for sure, they are working together and they are dangerous." 

 

Prithe murmured "Do not look now, but that group of temple worshippers is trying to shame people publicly. Quick, sit down and avoid eye contact."

 

Pepper obeyed her but strained to watch from her seat as a small group of mostly women, walked through the crowd, pointing at various people and talking about them loudly. Aramis whispered angrily, "Another consequence of the priests rise in power. Idiotic crones like these, whose main skill is gossiping, have become very bold. They spread intolerance and fear. Patait is a melting pot of different cultures but the priests have incited a religious fervor and so everyone must worship the Goddess irrevocably and completely."

 

Pepper looked at the sky. Evening had turned to night. She had to get back in the alley because Tony would come there to pick her up and take her back to the inn. She felt she had learnt all that she could from the Marketplace. And she had a very interesting idea on how she could infiltrate the castle. She could not wait to tell Tony.

 

Aramis and Prithe were deep in discussion on where to sleep for the night. Pepper tapped them both on the shoulder and said "I must take your leave. I must... relieve myself urgently in the alley. Goodbye." They looked at her with confusion.

 

Prithe called out "Ari, when you come back tomorrow, we will meet up here and then I will show you the menagerie. I think you will like it." Pepper turned to look back at her sadly and nodded. _I promise, Prithe, after this is over, I will try and help you in any way I can._

 


	7. Tony in Imo Incolis

_Accipere quam facere praestat injuriam_

Translation: It is better to suffer an injustice than to do an injustice

 

 

Tony stood outside the Slutty Spoon, located dead center on Imo Incolis' main street. 

 

_Such a charming name for a charming tavern._ whispered the dragon.

 

_I'm sure, Dragon, that you meant to use a different word in place of charming._

 

The dragon chuckled. _You know me so well, Anthony. What are you waiting for? Let's mingle._

 

Tony pulled his neck kerchief over his mouth and his hat low on his head. He kept his special garbage clothes in the stable, so that the stink wouldn't bother any one in the inn. They were excrement -colored and stained liberally.

 

The faint sound of bawdy music could be heard from the tavern. Tony walked to the door, then rapidly stepped aside as a patron came running out and vomited onto the street. 

 

_Can it get any more charming?_ murmured the dragon with disgust.

 

Tony smiled and walked in. 

 

It was a typical social establishment with short tables and chairs, a bar, an evenly mixed crowd of men and women and a fireplace in one corner where a minstrel was singing. Except it was dark, dingy and dirty. Or at least very dark and dingy, so it seemed dirty.

 

The smell of ale and mold hung thickly on the air. The crowd was enthusiastically and drunkenly singing along with the minstrel, who Tony realized, was accompanied by a ramshackle band, playing behind him. 

 

He casually stepped up to the bar and motioned at the barkeeper. He fit right in with this crowd, thanks to his stinky and stained clothing. The barkeep slid a huge tankard of ale towards him and Tony sipped it gingerly, making sure to liberally spill a lot of the liquid on himself, so he smelled drunk but did not actually get drunk. 

 

He picked up the tankard and wandered over to the minstrel's part of the room, sitting down at a table nearby. The crooner was singing a rather violent and abusive song about someone or something. Its lyrics went something like this, according to Tony:

 

> Joy to the world
> 
> When those horsemen lie dead
> 
> We'll barbecue their ugly heads
> 
> What happens to their bodies 
> 
> We will flush them down the potty
> 
> And round and round they go

 

"Another rousing song about those damn horsemen... we love to hate them!" a jocular voice said behind Tony.  

 

Tony turned to see who had spoken. He silently stared at the veritable giant of a man sitting behind him with a thick mustache and straw colored stringy hair. What caught Tony's eye was his sleeveless vest that looked like a Royal Guard of Patait's uniform with its sleeves pulled off. 

 

Tony raised his glass in salute to the giant's words and the giant grinned frighteningly at him. "What say you, garbage man? Come now, tell us what do you think of those bloody fools on horses? Do not fear, there are no kings men amongst us." He laughed bitterly. "At least not any more." 

 

A man with an bandaged head, raised his hand and said, "Me first. I had a street cart and peddled me pies outside the Temple. For years, all the Temple's worshippers would come to my stall to eat before and after service. One of those fat sarding priests repeatedly tried to shoo me off but he never could. I do not know what problem he had with me presence. When the horsemen came, the priest said something to them and the next day, two horsemen burnt me precious cart in front of me. Then they dropped me from a bridge. I had to spend two weeks in the hospital and spent all me savings and lost me cart."

 

A tavern maid who had come to refill tankards and collect empty ones, leaned on the table. Tony turned his face resolutely away from the bountiful display of her chest. She sighed deeply and said, "One night, in a fit of carousing, those fiends rode over an old man who was trying to cross this street to go home... My father."

 

Another and yet another worker chimed in, each with their own tale of wrong done by the Chonsario and Tony began to get angry. Then the giant raised his hand and the crowd at the table quietened. 

 

"I am a humble, foolish smithy. Me brother, Lionel, was a good man." The crowd began to murmur in agreement. _They knew this Lionel._

 

"He was a Royal Palace guard for 5 years, serving our Duke. We was always so proud that our Lionel had come up in the world." The crowd's murmuring began to grow louder.

 

"When the horsemen came to the Palace, Lionel was suspicious of their motives but being a dutiful soldier, he did not do anything. He kept his head down and a civil tongue. One day when his... his wife, sweet sweet Laurel, came to the Palace to give him his lunch, a group of horsemen insulted her. Lionel reacted to that, got into a brawl and was placed in the stockade for bad behavior."

 

"But those damn horsemen," the giant clenched his fist and broke his mug of ale, "they murdered me brother in his cell at night. And the next day," he covered his eyes with his large hand, the crowd hushed.

 

"The next day, he came to me brother's home and raped his wife and burnt down his home. Couldn't they have left her alone?" He ended with an anguished plea, slamming his fist violently on the table. Tony looked around as the crowd had started to swear and raise their fists violently.

 

The barkeeper came forward and raised his hands to quieten the crowd, who obeyed him. He was a wizened old man with a mane of snowy white hair and clear gray eyes. He began to speak in a quavery voice, "It is no secret that we despise the horsemen and they despise us. But have some caution. Do not speak ill of them or confront them at all. Do not get in their way in any manner possible." 

 

Someone at the back began to boo and hiss at him. Most of the crowd joined in but the giant remained silent. The barkeeper wiped his hands on his stained apron and huffed. "You can boo me all you want. You and I both know that our only supporter has turned against us. There is no one to protest on our behalf or fight for us." 

 

Tony could not keep quiet any longer. He burst out, "What do you mean, the only supporter has turned against you? Who is it and what made him turn away from your people?"

 

Tony's heart began to beat with nervousness as the entire crowd in the tavern was now looking at him with great curiosity. The giant pushed Tony to his feet and said in his booming voice, "Stand up, smelly man! Let us have a look at you."

 

The barkeeper narrowed his eyes at Tony suspiciously. "Who are you, garbage man? I have never seen the likes of you before, in my humble tavern. Be you a spy for those damn horsemen?" The crowd roared with anger at that. "Or are you a spy for those toady priests?" Once again the crowd roared. 

 

Tony shouted to be heard above the crowd. "Hold on! Before you start a witch hunt, let me explain. I am new to Patait but I lived here as a boy. I come here from Lorinthia." The barkeeper was astounded. "Lorinthia is so far away. What business do you have here in Patait?" 

 

Tony took his hat off his head and pulled down his neck kerchief. He said earnestly, "Roughly two months ago, a large garrison of horsemen came riding down the mountains and towards my peaceful village. They took over my village and abused us with violence. We were saved by ..." he faltered here, not knowing how much to reveal... "we managed to get rid of them with some help. I heard that there were similar soldiers in Patait and came to take a look."

 

The barkeeper asked, "Well, are these horsemen the same as were in Lorinthia?"

 

"Before that", the giant interrupted, looking at Tony sternly, "Why are you really here? I refuse to accept that it is out of simple curiosity."

 

Tony sighed and decided to tell a near truth. "I am an emissary for the Iron Knight. I take it you have heard of him."

 

The crowd gasped. The giant held up a hand and they hushed. The giant asked with wonder, "I thought the Iron Knight was just a myth. We had some visitors from Carinthia and they told us of a knight with a blue flame in his chest, who saved their Kingdom from a witch with his companions. Be you one of his companions?" 

 

Tony smiled as he said "Yes I am Hereald of the village." Then he continued, "the Iron Knight helped the village defeat these horsemen or Chonsario as they are also known. He is curious to know if the men in Patait are the same."

 

"Well" asked the barkeep again. "Are they?"

 

Tony sighed. "It is difficult to tell. All the horsemen who were taken prisoner in the village, died mysteriously after one night. We suspected poison. They have a leader but I have not seen him here in Patait. If he is here, then these horsemen are the same as the ones who attacked the village." 

 

The crowd started to murmur again and the barkeeper said with confusion, "We have never seen a clear leader amongst them. They seem to know what to do on their own. They are always together in formation and do not salute anyone." 

 

The tavern waitress chimed in, "They aren't scared of the priests either. It is true," she said as the murmuring grew louder, "I've seen them act smart-like with the priests, who just mutter and back away." 

 

The giant asked Tony, "What does their leader look like?"

 

"Tall, lean, thick mustache, broad shoulders, complete black soldier's uniform with a very unique and handsome pelisse, in black with gold trim and he..."

 

"He has yellow eyes that gleam in the dark ..."

 

Tony turned as a young man with an eye patch and long rakish hair, stepped forward from the crowd. 

 

"Have you seen this man in Patait?"

 

The man spoke in a raspy voice, "Seen him? I'm the one who ferried him over the Normanian sea. In me vessel, the Soshannah."  

 

Now everyone regarded the new speaker with interest. Tony asked intently, "When did you do this?" 

 

"A month ago. I remember this man because of a heated discussion about the fare of ferrying. When he first approached me in Carinthia, he asked for the fare but didn't mention any cargo. However on the day of his trip, he brought two large trunks filled with something. They were heavy. When I increased the price of the fare, he got angry and violent. We had a little fist fight until he agreed to pay the increase in amount as there was no other boat available at that time.:

 

"What time was this?"

 

"Midnight to the dot. Once on board, he never stepped out of his cabin during the day and he didn't let anyone in either. I only saw him again at night where he waited impatiently for us to dock. I was also shocked to see two of the Menolestes come to receive him, beaming with happiness. They took him and his trunks, away in a carriage." 

 

The sailor shrugged. "A week after that, the horsemen came to Patait and I never saw the traveler again. He might still be in the city."

 

Tony asked the crowd. "Has anyone seen a man of this description in the Kingdom?" 

 

They shook their heads negatively. 

 

Then Tony asked, What about the Duke... Duke Rorsharch? Won't he help us?"

 

The barkeeper snorted and the giant said bitterly, "The Duke will not help us. He sits in his house all day. Windows drawn. The horsemen have the royal seal of approval because the Duke passed the command of the army to them."

 

"And what of the King?" 

 

Someone from the crowd answered "The King is away looking to get married." 

 

Angry murmurs and shouts followed this statement and Tony wondered, _Well, I think I've got as much proof as I can about the Captain's presence. I need to see the horsemen once for myself to be certain. But from a distance. What about_ Rorsharch _? Time for him later._

 

The giant was looking at him with interest. "Say stranger, can you not ask the Iron Knight to help free us from these invaders?" 

 

The crowd asked the same in mass and Tony said evenly, "The Iron Knight is trying to help..." as the crowd began to cheer, he hurriedly added, "But it is not as simple as you think. Where exactly is the problem? Is it the priests or the horsemen?" 

 

The giant snorted. "The priests have always been powerful in Patait. Behind everything in this Kingdom, is their hand in the background. But what is frightening is that their magical powers seemed to have come alive this month. Their curses actually work."  

 

"What do you mean, curses?" 

 

One by one people started to speak up.

"They hexed me for not paying enough tribute." 

"I was ill because I missed two days of Temple."

"My child fell down because I did not invite the priests to her naming ceremony." 

 

Tony interrupted incredulously. "People, these are acts of fate, acts of nature, how can you connect them to the priests?" 

 

The barkeeper said "Because they never used to work before. But ever since the horsemen came, the priests have become very open about their curses and hexes. They openly threaten us that the Goddess is on their side and that if we don't comply, we pay the price." 

 

Someone from the crowd said, "They plan to implement a mandatory tribute for the Goddess ... what will we do then? We can barely afford to look after our families." 

 

The sailor spoke up as well. "Even the weather has been acting very strange since the horsemen came. The tide is unusually high on most days and the temperature too hot. This is our summer but the temperature is much higher than last year and increases a little bit everyday." 

 

"Especially around the time of the full moon." added the giant. 

 

_This is ... frightening. Has the Captain become so powerful that he can affect the weather and the tide? And these priests with their new found powers. Is this just superstition or fact?_

 

The dragon hissed, tension evident in its tone. _There is something strange at work here, Anthony. Something supernatural. We need to see what happens on the night of the full moon._

 

Tony looked around at the anxious faces in the tavern.  _I must reassure them._

 

"Friends, I will go back to the Iron Knight with your information. This helps a lot. We will help you soon. Stay out of the priests way as the barkeeper advised. Do not get hurt. Patait will be saved." 

 

He looked at the window and saw that evening was rapidly turning into night. _I must pick up Pepper!_ He walked towards the door when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

 

It was the giant with a somber look on his face. "I must avenge my brother. If you have need of me, do let me know. I will do anything to finish off those horsemen." 

 

Tony nodded solemnly and left. 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song credit - The Simpsons


	8. Sharing a Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Pure Fluff ahead

Fabas indulcet fames

Translation: Hunger sweetens the beans" or "hunger makes everything taste good."

 

Tony and Pepper talked so much during the ride back, it was a wonder, either side understood what the other was saying. Both were full of information and wanted to formulate their next step. Unfortunately for them, Le Loup was not at the inn. So Tony and Pepper retired to their room. 

 

In the room, Tony stood near the sink and Pepper stared out of the window. Tony said conversationally, "I am impressed at how much information you managed to gain, Pepper. Your spying skills are good, especially since you do not have any formal training."

 

She was silent and Tony looked at her curiously. Then she turned and he asked worriedly, "What is the matter? Why do you look so pale?" 

 

She swallowed and said, "Tony, the moon, it is... red."

 

He walked to her side and looked up at the waxing gibbous moon, which was a dull blood red. He nodded grimly and said, "Yes, this is what I saw last time, I think I told you. I do not know why it has turned that color." 

 

She was standing so close to him, that when she shivered, he felt it too and clasped her shoulder comfortingly. "It is okay, Pepper. We will find out what is going on and stop it. Come now. Go to sleep. We need to be up, bright and early tomorrow."

 

He moved back to the sink and Pepper said "I need to bathe, Tony and I think you should too. Sitting in the garbage cart has given us both an aroma."

 

He grinned at her. "Milady, you can have first turn at the sink and I shall bathe after you."

 

Pepper raised one eyebrow and gave Tony a look of skepticism. "Anthony Stark, are you proposing I bathe in the sink?" 

 

He shrugged. "Why yes, why not?" He gestured at the soap and pitchers of water on the sink. "You can use a cloth with soap and wipe down and wash away. I will get more water. What's the matter?" He asked as she shook her head with amusement. "I bathe like this, every day." 

 

She sighed and said, "Well, Lord Stark, it is not right for a lady to bathe in a sink."

 

He asked amused, "Oh do tell, how does a lady bathe then?"

 

She said primly, "In a bath tub of course, soaking oneself in a lot of hot water." 

 

Tony blanched as the most arousing images started to appear in his mind.

_Pepper in a bath tub, her long, lean body surrounded sexily by soapy bubbles and one pale, endlessly long, firm leg sensuously stretched out as she soaps her inner thigh... Gawd!_

 

He cleared his throat and said casually, "Sure, if you'd like, you can call for a bath. I shall inform the inn keeper as I go down." 

 

"Why are you going down?"

 

"To eat while you bathe of course. You need privacy, so I shall stay out." 

 

Pepper placed her hands on her hips and stared at him. "If you will eat in the salon as I bathe, when will I eat? Alone after I bathe? Downstairs in the middle of the night?"

 

Tony quickly shook his head. "No, there's no need for that. You can eat in the room." 

 

"Tony, do not be unreasonable, you need to rest too. I feel bad banishing you from your bed and rest, just because I want to bathe. Look, there is a screen divider here! I will bathe behind it and you can sit here, near the bed and the fireplace. Besides," she bit her lip and looked at him pleadingly. "I would feel better if there was someone I know, in the room, while I bathed."

 

Tony took a deep breath, trying to still his beating heart. _I need to be a gentleman about this. Plus, I do not want her to eat in the salon, alone at midnight!_

 

"Tell you what, let me sit behind the divider, looking out of the window. You need the full room and the fireplace to keep warm in the water. You finish bathing and we eat together in the room. What do you say?"

 

Pepper smiled at him sweetly and he grinned back reflexively. "I will go tell the innkeeper about the bath, you gather what you need."

 

A half hour later, Tony was sitting near the window, polishing his armor and trying his best not to pay any attention to the soft splashing sounds coming from behind the divider. At least his mind was trying to, his body was insistent on listening and reacting to every little sound. 

 

Pepper's bath tub had been filled and she was luxuriously soaping herself. This Tony was sure of. 

 

_How do you know this, Anthony?_ The dragon hissed lazily.

 

_Because, Dragon, I can smell her soap. Also, I can hear the soft swish of the loofah as she moves it over her body and then the splash, when she dips it in the water. Stop chortling, Dragon and go away!_

 

With one last laugh, the dragon grew silent and Tony sat and stared into the darkness, from his window. The smell of vanilla and lilies was so strong in the air. It did not help that Pepper was gently humming as she bathed. Tony was nodding along absently to the tune and started to polish his armor in the same motion, he imagined Pepper was rubbing herself. _Gently over collarbones and neck, then firmly caressing the shoulders, then rubbing one long, slender outstretched hand..._

 

Then he heard a knock at the door, Pepper asking "Who is it?" in a low, lazy tone and the chambermaid entering with another bucket of hot water. Tony heard the gentle splash of the water as it was poured into the tub and then Pepper moaned long and deep with pleasure.

 

Tony blinked rapidly as he was picturing an entirely different situation in which Pepper would make that same moan. _On my bed, hair all splayed on the pillow, like a reddish fragrant cloud and Pepper, bare in all her glory, eyes closed, glorious porcelain skin, long, heavenly legs beneath mine. She'd make that very same noise when I run my tongue along the velvety triangle of flesh beneath her soft stomach, right above her curls... and then when I move below... I wonder how long I can get her to moan..._

 

He felt his pants tighten painfully as his sensual thoughts had woken up his libido. _Consarn it, get your head out of the gutter, man! Let the woman bathe in peace._

 

He stared at the ridge in his pants, willing it to go away. _Think of sheep, Tony, sheep, white fluffy sheep, in a meadow, eating grass. Minding their own business. No Peppers around._

 

Just as his brain started to relax, he heard a splashing motion, the sound of the loofah being massaged or rubbed. _I wonder what Pepper is washing now. Behind her ears? Rubbing her neck? I bet she's all soapy and glistening and soft. Every part of her coated in white suds. I do not think she is washing her hair. She must have tied it up. So her long, slender neck is exposed. She's got that sensitive spot near her shoulder. And the lobes of her ears must be sensitive too. I wonder how she will wash her back..._

 

He grimaced as his erection showed no signs of going away any time soon. Then the object of his fantasies, called out inquiringly, "Tony, are you alright? You are awfully quiet."

 

Tony dropped the gauntlet he was cleaning, in shock and it clattered as it fell to the floor. 

 

Pepper asked with alarm "Tony, what was that?"

 

"Nothing, Pepper, nothing, I was just dozing, so I... I eh... I just woke up and dropped the gauntlet. Sorry if I scared you."

 

Pepper was silent for a moment and then said, "Oh Tony, I am sorry, I have taken such a long time to bathe. You must want to sleep. I am going to finish very soon. Can you call the chambermaid from the window?"

 

Very happy to oblige, Tony stuck his head out of the window and yelled for the maid to come up with a draining bucket and some clean water. He wondered if this was a good chance for him to escape to the stables. _I need to get rid of something with a very cold shower and I cannot do that in the sink._

 

He heard two maids enter and he wrapped his cloak around himself and then placed his helmet on his head, so he wouldn't see anything. He walked straight to the door, looking neither left nor right, hand raised to the side of his head. He heard a gasp or two and then deep giggling as Pepper asked in a voice that was struggling to contain her laughter, "Tony, where are you going dressed like that?" He had reached the door and did not turn around but answered, "I'm going to talk to the inn keeper about dinner. You relax and finish up, Pep. I will be back in fifteen minutes." 

 

He closed the door behind him with relief as Pepper broke into laughter at his appearance. Then he ran to the stables.

 

* * *

 

Pepper was so relaxed after her long, warm soak, she felt as if her bones had melted and she was just a mass of flesh. She stretched languorously on the stool as she waited for dinner to be served. She heard a knock at the door and smiled as the maid brought in two steaming dishes of lamb and rice.

 

She also brought a giant tureen of marrow soup, bread and some ale with two glasses. Pepper poured out two bowls of soup and drummed her fingers impatiently as she waited for her dinner companion. Whose promise of returning in fifteen minutes had extended to half an hour. 

 

_I can't blame him completely. I took half an hour to finish up. He may have come, seen all the maids and left._

 

Just then Tony entered, looking so fresh and soft, that Pepper smiled at him, forgetting her impatience.

_It is getting more and more difficult to stay objective around Tony. Hell, it is getting more and more difficult to stay angry and distant with him. I think, try as I might have to avoid it, I think we have come back to being friends. And if that's all I will get, then I am grateful for it._

 

He sat down and tucked his napkin in his collar, then picked up his spoon and looked at Pepper inquiringly. She was admiring his squeaky clean, slightly damp, scrubbed appearance and he flushed.

 

"Why the staring, Pepper? Something on my face?"

 

"You bathed in the stables, didn't you, Tony?"

 

He adopted such a fake expression of innocence that she giggled.

 

"How did you ever notice?" He murmured around a spoonful of soup. 

 

She smiled at him apologetically. "I'm sorry Tony, I took too much time to bathe. It will not happen again, I promise." 

 

He looked at her, head tilted. "Pep, come on, do not apologize. The stable shower suits me better. I'm not the sort to sit in a tub. Besides, I should thank you for letting me sleep here."

 

She lightly tapped him on the head, with a spoon. "That's enough of that. We both split the room's cost, so there's no need to thank anyone." 

 

They ate in silence then, both too hungry for any more small talk. After they were done and the maid was clearing up the dishes, Tony put his armor away and Pepper turned down the bed. She took a piece of clothing and stepped behind the divider, to change into it. Once she finished, she stepped out in her night shift and moved towards the bed.

 

She looked at Tony, sitting on the settee with a pillow and blanket and huffed. "Anthony Stark, do not tell me you are going to sleep in discomfort on that settee. That is not a bed, you need to rest your back." 

 

He looked at her with confusion. "Are you suggesting we share a bed?" 

 

She flushed at the images his words invoked in her mind. _Tony and I in bed, legs entwined, bodies pressed together from head to toe. I finally get to caress that muscular torso of his and watch his flame pulse as I do so._

 

Then she shook her head lightly.

 

"Yes, why not? The bed is certainly large enough for us to stay separate as we sleep. I insist, Tony. Else we flip a coin and the winner gets the bed." 

 

Tony just stared at her and she yawned, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Come on Tony, do not dawdle, just come to bed. I won't harm you, I promise." The last was said with a smile and Tony came over to the left side of the bed, with his pillow and blanket.

 

Pepper lay down on the left side, Tony on the right, a bolster between them. Tony blew out the candles and the room was bathed in soft moonlight. Pepper was tired, so she muttered a "Good night, Tony" and drifted immediately to sleep. Her second last coherent thought was of thankfulness, that the moonlight was not red in color even if the moon was. Her last coherent thought was that Tony smelled so damn good. 


	9. Flightless Bird, spread your wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired by a song by Iron & Wine. It just seemed to suit Tony in this chapter.

Alis volat propriis

Translation: She/he flies by her/his own wings.

__

__

_**Three Days before Full Moon** _

 

It was early morning and Tony stepped slowly into consciousness because of something warm, soft and fragrant pressed against his chest. The sensation was so comforting that he pressed closer to the softness, nuzzling the aromatic bouquet of hair close to his jaw. His member stirred with interest at the feel of soft curves. He moaned softly as the being snuggled closer to him and aroused him even more. Then he remembered who he was sharing the bed with and opened his eyes wide. 

 

Somehow in the night, Pepper had cast the bolster aside, rolled over to his side of bed and was now curled up against him, her body flush against him from head to toe. Her head was near his chin and she was lying on one of her hands while the other was on Tony's shoulder, pulling him to her. She had slipped one of her long legs in between his thighs. 

 

_That would explain why some parts of me are awake before others._ He thought darkly.

 

_She must have felt cold during the night._ He realized he was right at the edge of the bed, so turning over was not possible.  _How can I dislodge her without waking her up?  Think, Tony, think!_

 

He could slide out of bed sideways and keep her on the bed still. It could work. He might cramp his leg from the twisted movement but that was it. 

 

He was just going to move, when his beard scratched Pepper's cheek and she yawned and blinked her eyes open sleepily. She smiled up at him so innocently that he stopped breathing. _She's not truly awake yet._ Then she looked at him properly and as awareness entered her gaze, she seemed to realize where one of her legs was. She gasped, jerking her leg from between his thighs with force. 

 

Tony literally saw stars as Pepper's knee (which was clearly not as soft as the rest of her) connected firmly with his groin. He howled and fell backwards off the bed, the pain of falling to the floor, secondary to the numbing pain between his legs.

 

_Oh good God, she's unmanned me._

 

He lay on the floor, clutching his groin, fearful that it may just fall off with the pain.

 

Pepper's face loomed over his from the bed. Her voice came from very far away. "Tony, Tony, I kneed you, shit! I'm sorry, I did not notice! Consarn it! Tony, what do you want me to do? Tell me what to do?!"

 

Tony took deep breaths, gently massaging the area.  _I am not going to cry I am not going to cry._ He sat up slowly and groaned anew. "Oh that hurts. Sard it, it hurts so bad. Ngggghhhh" 

 

If he was not in so much pain, he would have laughed at the comically distressed expression on Pepper's face. She had sat back on her heels. "Can I do something? How can I help?"  

 

He croaked out, "Ask the inn keeper for some cold water, right now please..." 

 

She ran out of the room and he lifted himself weakly, letting lose a string of abuses now that no lady was present. Then he shakily hobbled to the toilet. 

 

* * *

 

After their lovely early morning incident with the knee, Tony and Pepper were being very awkward with each other. Even Le Loup noticed and wise enough to divulge this only to Tony while Pepper was busy serving herself from the sidebar. 

 

He clapped Tony hard on the back and whispered to him very smugly, "Ah my friend, it is okay to have a little morning-after awkwardness. What is the matter? Did the flame-haired one refuse to leave the bed? Ha ha, it happens."

 

Tony rounded on him angrily. "It was not that at all." He growled. "We did not sleep together. Get your brain out of the gutter, FRIEND, lest I remove it for you."

 

Le Loup backed off, hands raised. "Sorry, sorry, I read the mood wrong." He quickly stepped to the side bar himself. 

 

Tony was actually growling under his breath.

_Why so testy, my friend?_ hissed the dragon casually. _Did you want something to happen today morning? Before you were distracted with physical pain._

 

_Well, yes, I... just, for a minute there, I was going to forget myself. I wanted to... I wanted to kiss Pepper so badly. When we were on the bed. She was so close. But... now is not the time for that. I'm just on edge._

 

Le Loup came back, plate piled alarmingly high with scrambled eggs. He leaned closer to Tony. "Say friend, I want to ask you something. But do not bite my head off. Just say yes or no."

 

Tony nodded at him tersely.

 

"Very well, if you are not interested in the red-haired one, I will take a stab at it. Ok?" 

 

Tony looked at Le Loup calmly, then turned to look at Pepper, who was still at the sidebar, talking to another woman. He took a deep breath and slowly slid his hand under the table, to grab Le Loup's inner thigh hard such that the man yelped in pain. 

 

Tony did not let go but instead started to mutter out of the corner of his mouth. "Le Loup, listen to me carefully. The red-haired one's name is Pepper and she is not a piece of meat. And she is not your type. Do not go anywhere near her or I will not be responsible for my actions. Am I being clear?"

 

He let go of Le Loup who nearly fell out of his chair, face red, eyebrows raised. Le Loup nodded comically with fear. Pepper came back just then and smiled charmingly at them. "What are you boys up to? Le Loup, why is your face so red? Are you quite alright?" she asked with concern. 

 

Le Loup nodded. Pepper sat down and started to eat her sausages with gusto. Tony saw that Le Loup was going to do what he usually did during breakfast: stare at Pepper's breasts lustily. This time, he caught Tony's eye and promptly stopped staring because of the glare Tony was giving him. Tony cleared his throat and said, "Pepper and I have learnt a lot during our scouting yesterday." 

 

Briefly, Tony summarized what he learn from the blue-collar folk.

 

Pepper gasped at the mention of the Captain. "Good god, how is it possible? I saw you kill him, Tony! Yet here he is, hiding in Patait!"

 

Le Loup raised his eyebrows. "A dead man walking? Come now, what sorcery is this?" 

 

Tony shrugged. "The Captain is the first enemy, Pepper and I faced together." His heart lifted as he saw Pepper slowly smile at his statement. "He is not an ordinary man. He has brought some evil to this land and the priests are helping him propagate it. Enough about me. What did you learn, Pepper?"  

 

Pepper told them about the Menolestes of Milene and their secret ceremonies. 

 

Tony and Le Loup were fascinated. Le Loup said, "Something is happening during those ceremonies in the Palace. And on the night of the full moon. But we do not have much time. Today is the third day before the full moon. The next Oracle ceremony will be held on the day after tomorrow. We need to be there, in the Palace, somehow." 

 

Tony asked Pepper curiously, "What did you learn of this Goddess, Milene?"

 

Pepper shrugged. "Not much, all I know so far, is that she is the patron Goddess of Patait. Do not worry, I will learn more today and tell you." She twinkled at him.

 

Tony grew suspicious. _I do not think you are going to like Pepper's plan, Anthony._ said the dragon mirthfully. _She's a bold, smart one, she is. A perfect mate for you._

 

Tony asked suspiciously "I thought today, we were going to find out how to get in the Palace. What do you have in mind?" Le Loup also looked at her curiously. 

 

Pepper smiled in that mysterious half-smile that women always seemed to use when they were up to something. "That is just it. I have found a way for at least one of us to get in the Palace. Now hear me out completely and then you can argue." 

 

She leaned closer and they did too. "Remember I mentioned the need for an Oracle? Without the Oracle, the Great One, whatever that is, cannot be communicated with. That is why the priests keep having the ceremonies and inviting the Kingdom's elite to witness the selection. The beggars told me that the priests collect a list of candidates for the Oracle from the townsfolk. They choose people and kidnap them where they stand. What if I get chosen as an Oracle candidate? That way, I will be taken for the ceremony, get in the Palace and come to know what is going on. Then all that is needed is for you two to get in."

 

She smiled and held up a hand as both Tony and Le Loup opened their mouths to argue. 

 

"Now, now, I have thought this through. I know you will ask me, what happens after the ceremony? Well, I will be in the Palace. I can find out what is going on and save the next poor soul who is going to disappear. I can also learn what exactly is this Great One? Is it another demon? Is it a wizard? Where does it come from? Alright Le Loup, you have a question, you go first." 

 

Le Loup asked sarcastically, "You seem pretty confident that the Menolestes will select you as a candidate. What do you know of their selection process?"

 

Pepper smiled smugly. "From what I heard, they like attractive, young, confident men or women. Someone who catches the priests eye. I definitely fit the bill, don't you think so? And I am making it easier for them to notice me. I am going to go to their territory and attract their attention. Not wait for them to come to me." 

 

Le Loup nodded grudgingly. "I admit, it is a good plan. It seems foolproof, especially since time is scarce." 

 

Tony could not control himself anymore. He shouted "Are you completely insane, Pepper?!! Going straight into the lion's den and saying, 'oh pick me and kill me, I am willing'!? God damn it!"

 

People two tables away, turned to stare at him and Pepper, as if to irritate him further, giggled. Le Loup muttered, "Now the whole inn is paying attention to us. Come on children, let us squabble outside."

 

Tony walked outside quickly, desperately needing fresh air. His heart was pounding hard with fear, worry, helplessness at Pepper's preposterous plan.

 

"I am not going to agree to this ever! Sending you there as bait!" He told Le Loup and Pepper, as they caught up with him, some distance away from the inn. 

 

Pepper asked him quietly, "Do you have any other ideas, Tony?"

 

Tony ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. 

 

"Wait! What if I get selected as an Oracle candidate? You said men or women, does not matter to the priests. So I can infiltrate the Palace that way and do whatever you were going to do, Pepper. Yes, I like this idea better."

 

He tightened his jaw as both Le Loup and Pepper were shaking their heads at him.

 

Le Loup said "It would not work. Priests will obviously prefer her over you. Sorry, Lord Stark, you are not as appealing as she is. There is a higher chance of success with Pepper going."

 

Pepper added, "Additionally Tony, we will ultimately need the Iron Knight. We do not know what this Great One is but I think we can safely rule out the possibility of it being an ordinary man. Whatever it is, only you can take it down. If you get in as a candidate, how would you be able to become the Iron Knight? No, I can blend in and you can come as the Knight." 

 

She smiled reassuringly at him as Le Loup mused.

 

Tony glared at her. "So you are going to go straight into danger, willingly and you expect us to sit outside the Palace, waiting for you to return? Doing nothing?" 

 

Pepper gave him an exasperated look and said "Anthony Stark, will you..." But the scoutmaster cut her off, "Children stop squabbling. I think I have a way on how I and Lord Stark can get in the Palace, so we will be there with you Pepper, on the second day. It is an easier way for two men to be there. Yes, I see it clearly now."

 

Tony glared at Le Loup, feeling that control of the situation was rapidly moving out of his reach. Le Loup looked at him pointedly. "Pepper mentioned that the city's elite are invited to this ceremony, yes? Well all we have to do, you and me, is steal someone's invitation and be there, masquerading as them. It will be fun, my friend, we get to dress up like a lord or a money lender or something!"

 

Tony dropped his jaw with shock as Pepper beamed at Le Loup with joy. "That is a great idea, Le Loup! See Tony, you will be there in the Palace during the ceremony."

 

Le Loup said with enthusiasm, "I know just who is the perfect idiot from which we can steal the invitation. Some foreign count has been invited to Patait, just for the full moon. He has never been to the Kingdom before, so no one knows him in the Palace. He resides on the outskirts of the Kingdom. In a big camp with his soldiers and servants. We can easily steal his invitation and enter. You can be the Count, Lord Stark, I will be your captain of the guard. What you say, hah?"

 

Tony looked from one eager face to the other. He was still horrified by Pepper's plan. "Am I the only one with sense here? You want me to masquerade as a Count and you, Virgina Potts, want to be kidnapped willingly by these bloodthirsty priests, whom the entire Kingdom is afraid of, and participate in a godforsaken ceremony?" 

 

He turned his back to them and pinched his nose, breathing deeply. The Dragon whispered to him. _It is not the best of plans, Anthony. But what choice do you have?_

 

_There is always a choice, Dragon. Difficult as it is._

 

He turned to see Le Loup walking back to the inn and Pepper standing there, looking at him steadily. 

 

Tony stared back at her, sighing. He knew he was going to lose his argument with Pepper. But he had to try anyway. 

 

_Saying Pepper has blue eyes, is like saying a diamond is just a rock and an oak is just a tree. She uses their color to convey so many emotions. They turn icy blue, like ice on the lake, when she is being cold and distant. They are fiery when she is angry. There is a light shining from deep within them, when she's happy or joyous. When she is sad, the blue glistens like sunlight falling on the sea._

 

_And then there's this look. The soft look. I do not know what it signifies. Concern? Care? Humor Tony? I do not know. The melting, marble blue color captivates me. The color of the sky when the angels have swept it clear of clouds. My mother's words. I never truly understood that description until I saw this look in Pepper's eyes._

 

He said evenly, "Pepper, let us return to Lorinthia. Forget Patait. Forget the Great One and these damn priests. Let the King handle it. It is not our concern."

 

She widened her eyes at this. "Tony, you made an oath, remember? Patait needs your help."

 

He looked at his feet and then at her. Deep into those blue depths. "Pepper, I made an oath but no oath is so important that I put you in certain danger. My mother would not want innocent people to suffer just because Patait cannot solve its own problems. This quest is not worth..." he faltered, "it is not worth putting you in danger. It just is not."

 

She still looked at him steadily. "So you do not think I am capable of taking care of myself in the Palace?"

 

Tony swore so violently, Pepper was taken aback. He caught her shoulders and shook her lightly. "Damn it Pepper! You are the most capable, qualified, trustworthy person, I have ever met. It is not that! Don't you see? Death follows me somehow! I let Rhodey down! I let Yin Sen down! I have their deaths on their conscience. I cannot let you willingly go into such danger... if something should happen to you... It is on me, I cannot live with that..." he ended on a whisper. 

 

She caught his hand then and looked him resolutely. "Lord Anthony Stark, we cannot turn our backs on Patait. Wait, let me finish... I am willingly doing this only and only because I have absolute faith in you. In the Iron Knight." She placed their joined hands on the arc, stroking it tenderly.

 

And then she whispered softly to him. "Tony, I know come what may, you will come back for me. I will do my best but I know, I believe without a doubt, that all else may fail but you will not fail me. Great One or not, you are the greatest knight I have ever known. And you will save me, if I need to be saved. Have faith in yourself, my lord. You are no ordinary man."

 

Tony swallowed hard. He was humbled by Pepper's statement, her belief in his abilities. The dragon whispered, _You may have fallen from grace, Anthony, but be strengthened by Pepper's faith in you. She is right. You cannot doubt yourself now. And we both know, you will find a way to save her, should she need it. Come hell or high water._

 

He looked down at their joined hands and then at Pepper, who was smiling at him. She pulled him along back to the inn. "Come on Tony, I have got to dress up for my selection."

 

He wanted to lighten the mood. "I'm curious, Pepper. Just how many knights do you know, that you decided I am the greatest one of them all?"

 

She laughed impishly at that and he smiled wryly.

 

* * *

 

Tony kept telling himself not to worry as Pepper changed for her visit to the Temple. He paced the floor of the inn. He was worried and kept muttering to himself. Le Loup being smart, was standing far away from him. 

 

Then he saw the inn keeper staring at something above and behind him with awe. He turned too and looked up to see Pepper at the top of the staircase. Time seemed to slow down immensely. _It is that... that blue dress. I do not why it has this magical effect on me._

 

Pepper was slowly walking down the staircase, a vision, a spectacle of beauty in the blue mosaic dress, the one she wore to the Spring fair. The blue brought out the richness of her hair, pinned at the back of her head, so it was half open and its red, gold waves streamed down her back. It also complimented her porcelain complexion. She had worn an ornate headband, which made her look bewitchingly regal and highlighted her classic, delicate facial structure. 

 

As she descended nobly, the inn folk also captivated by her appearance, Tony took a deep breath and inexplicably, could smell lilies. Unbidden the verse came to his mind, something he heard a long time ago, in court.

 

>  She walks in beauty, like the night
> 
> Of cloudless climes and starry skies;
> 
> And all that's best of dark and bright
> 
> Meet in her aspect and her eyes
> 
>  

Pepper had reached him now and was standing in front of him, with a curious glint in her eyes. He raised his eyebrows at her, hoping she had not noticed him staring as she descended. 

 

She told him mischievously, "Do you think the priests will like what they see?"

 

Tony growled at her then. "If they do not, they are fools and I will be happier for it." 

 

She laughed at that and Le Loup added appreciatively, "Good choice, Pepper. The primary color of the Goddess is blue and you are sure to catch their attention in that." 

 

Tony tightened his jaw at Le Loup's ominous, at least to him, sentence. _She will definitely catch their attention. What will happen next?_

 

Le Loup shooed them towards the cart. It was time to visit the Temple of Milene.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the scene from "She's All That". Jennifer Jason Leigh coming down the stairs, "Kiss Me" playing in the background and Freddie Prinze Jr. staring at her, dumbstruck. It is a cliche, I know, but I couldn't help it.
> 
> Oh and I also used Lord Byron's words as well.


	10. Temple of Milene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pepper's boldness knows no bounds. Poor Tony.
> 
> I've gone slightly overboard on the whole moon, blue motif. Ah well...
> 
> This is a long chapter... so bear with it.

Auribus Teneo Lupum

Translation: I hold the wolf by the ears

 

 

_**Three Days before Full Moon** _

 

Pepper stood at the entrance of the Temple of Milene and once again, marveled at the architectural beauty present throughout Patait. The Temple was enclosed by a high wooden fence but it had a beautiful, solid stone gate at its entrance. Angels and the waves of the ocean were carved into the stone.

 

She walked through the open gate, stepping onto the white marble floor of the courtyard, that stretched on till the Temple building itself. The marble was sprinkled with quartz and titanium chips that glistened in the sunlight. 

 

She was immediately told by a burly, indigo-robed attendant to take off her shoes and place them in a rack near the gate, then to proceed to the Temple. She obeyed and walked serenely to the building.

 

She could see a pond in the far corner of the courtyard, where a gaggle of geese had gathered. A group of beggars were lined up at one wall, on the side farthest from the Temple building. She huffed as she knew Tony was disguised as one of those beggars. 

 

_The man's stubbornness knows no bounds. I explained he would not be of any use in the Temple and that we want the priests to select me... but NO! He has to see what is going on. I just hope he does not intervene._

 

She climbed up the blue marble steps of the building and stood at the top, gasping in awe at the structure in front of her. The Temple's altar was at the end of a long corridor, flanked on both sides by numerous, slender columns. The floor was a rich indigo blue, with oceanic, foamy waves painted on it. The columns were white, decorated with blue and red flowers that entwined around them. She stepped closer to a column to admire the intricate craftsmanship. Each flower had jewels in its center, embedded in the column. 

 

She looked up at the high ceiling, which was painted with a beautiful scenery of the night sky, white clouds floating gently on the horizon, towards a full moon. _The sky above, the ocean below... there is a continuous motif here, of the sea. I wonder why._  

 

She walked down the corridor then, the scent of something sickly sweet and intoxicating in the air. 

 

There was a group of worshippers gathered around the altar. Pepper looked up to see a giant chandelier hanging from the ceiling, blue with white lights. Then she looked at the altar. There was no physical idol but a giant mosaic tile painting on the wall.

 

It depicted a beautiful young woman up close, standing in a tower, her blue hair voluminous and flowing around her. The tower was surrounded by darkness except for a full, blood-red moon in one corner of the painting.

 

The woman had stretched her hand to the red moon. There were jewels embedded in the tiles, in the moon, the woman's eyes and even scattered in her indigo blue hair. 

 

It was a magnificent painting and Pepper wondered why there was a lump in her throat at the expression on the woman's face. 

_I wish Tony could see this. It is so beautiful. She is looking at the moon with such longing and love. Who is she stretching her hand towards?_

 

There was a bowl of freshly cut, blue cornflowers on the floor in front of the painting. Two tall blue candle holders framed the painting on either side, blue candles unlit as it was daylight. Heavy black drapes covered the sides of the room.

 

The worshippers were sitting cross legged on the floor and an attendant entered the altar room by pushing aside the curtain. He sternly gestured at Pepper to sit down and she did so rapidly, copying the position of the worshippers. Then a gong was sounded and a pretty young woman, clad in a simple blue tunic, entered the room.

 

The worshippers bowed so deeply, their heads touched the floor and Pepper did the same. The woman bowed as well, from the waist and the worshippers straightened. 

 

She looked at the room and said in a light, charming voice, "I see, we have some new faces. For those of you who do not know me, I am Milene, the chief historian of Patait, here to enlighten you with the legends and rich history of Patait and the Goddess. Let me explain today about our great city's origin and how we owe it all to the Goddess."

 

She gestured at the painting behind her and Pepper looked around as the room was shrouded in darkness. The blue candles were lit, such that their blue flame was the only light in the room. The painting was illuminated in the blue light. Milene began to narrate, from the shadows.

 

> "A long, long time ago, there was a princess. Princess Milene. Her homeland was destroyed by the evil conqueror, Kroll, who imprisoned her in his barren wasteland of an empire. He married her forcibly, to claim her noble birthright. The night of their marriage, Milene managed to escape from her room and climbed up to the highest point in his castle."
> 
>  
> 
> "A lone tower. She had very little time left before Kroll would find her. She cried her heart out to the moon, to save her from her fate. There was a full moon in the sky. Something spoke back to her in the darkness. A Being from the stars. It was captivated by her beauty and her innocence and told her, It would take her far away into the galaxy and make her Its bride. If she would accept It as her one true love."
> 
>  
> 
> "Milene agreed but said that Kroll must be destroyed and her people who were imprisoned in this land, should be saved. She cared deeply for her people. The Being agreed and a torrent of moonbeam shards rained down on the castle, attacking Kroll's soldiers. But Kroll, vicious beast that he was, climbed the tower and killed Milene in rage, stabbing her and throwing her off the tower. As she fell, Milene was gently caught by the Being in a cradle of moonbeams. The Being held her as her life faded away. Her blood merged with the Being's light and turned the moon red." 
> 
>  
> 
> "The Being was so angry at the loss of innocence, at Kroll's senseless violence that It unleashed a furious tidal wave of water that engulfed the castle, drowning Kroll's battle force. It then impaled Kroll on a beam of moonlight and tossed him away." 
> 
>  
> 
> "The water washed away all the soldiers, sparing the people who were imprisoned in the dungeons below. When all of Kroll's army were dead, the people were set free from their jails by the magic of the Being. It then spoke to them from the sky:
> 
>  
> 
> _**People of Milene, your queen loved you above all else and died for you.** _
> 
> _**I will honor my promise to her and help you change this godforsaken wasteland into a place of beauty, into a land of wonders.** _
> 
>  
> 
> "The Being used water to carve cliffs and pile earth and surrounded this earth with a deep ocean, which we know today as the Normanian Sea. The piled land that we stand on, is Patait, which the Being named because in its tongue, Patait means light of life. The Being showered gold and precious jewels onto the people, to help them construct the architectural landscape of Patait. Then it spoke one last time." 
> 
>  
> 
> _**People of Patait.** _
> 
> _**I will leave you now.** _
> 
> _**I must wander the stars, forevermore alone.** _
> 
> _**I will remember your princess forever.** _
> 
> _**Indeed I cannot forget her now, even if I try. I** _
> 
> _**ask the same of you.** _
> 
> _**Honor Milene as your Goddess.** _
> 
> _**Remember that all this has come from her efforts, from her blood.** _
> 
> _**Farewell for now.** _
> 
>  

The curtains were pulled back and the room was engulfed in light. Pepper blinked heavily, the sudden brightness making her head hurt. She was entranced by the story and fought to clear her mind. The historian was in front of them, smiling. 

 

"So folks, that is the sermon for today. You may now pray and then partake of the holy moonbeam flower. Let us join our hands and pray." 

 

The group started to chant monotonously as the historian walked away and a priest came forward and began to sing in a guttural tone. Pepper could not understand a word that was being said but she tried to catch the words being chanted. 

 

_ Sheee Devon Channa Ohhhhhhnnnn Un Jahad _

_ Sheee Devon Channa Ohhhhhhnnnn Un Jahad _

 

She tried to chant the same. The worshippers had joined their hands together, palms first and had bowed their heads over their joined hands. Pepper did the same and noticed sneakily, that the priest was avidly staring at her as he sang. He seemed to motion with his eyes at her, to someone behind her. Even the historian was staring at her. 

 

_Okay, Pepper, time to attract even more attention._

 

She surreptitiously took out the pin from her hair and shook her head to make her hair fan out behind her. She continued chanting and nearly smirked as the priest had widened his eyes at her display. She raised her voice slightly and straightened slightly. She could feel she was being watched avidly. By something behind the curtains. 

 

The chanting went on for 10 minutes, then the priest stopped singing and the crowd started to form a single line. Pepper also stood in the line as she noticed the historian come forward with a covered bowl and an attendant behind her, with a deep gold goblet. 

 

For each worshipper, the historian opened the bowl and took out a small white something, that she dipped in the goblet. She would feed it to the worshipper and then step to the next worshipper. One by one, the line progressed and the historian finally reached Pepper. Pepper opened her mouth to receive the offering and the historian smiled sweetly at her.

 

Pepper saw that the white something was a small petal of a flower and it was being dipped in a clear liquid. The historian placed it in her mouth and whispered to Pepper, "The blood of the Goddess, do not bite, swallow it whole." Pepper obeyed her, it tasted sugary.

 

She then widened her eyes as the historian leaned very close to her and whispered quickly, "Do not tarry here, beautiful one, go away quickly." Then she leaned back, smiling serenely and stepped to the next person. 

 

Pepper did not know what to make of that. She filed out along with the other worshippers, wondering whether she should approach the priests or they would approach her. She walked slowly over to the pond and stared at her reflection. _I wonder if Tony is still here, hiding amongst the beggars._

 

She jerked with fright when an indigo form suddenly appeared next to her. She saw it was the singing priest, benign and fat and clad in deep blue. She bowed quickly from the waist and said, "Forgive me, your holiness, I did not know it was you. Forgive me."

 

He had the face of a frog, wide black eyes, bald and fat lips in a broad, shiny face. He smiled benevolently at her and said in a soft voice, "My child, you are new to our Temple, yes? Whereabouts are you from?"

 

She smiled and said, "I am a traveler, your holiness, I am visiting Patait for the first time and I wanted to see the famous Temple of the Goddess. As for where I am from," she shrugged nonchalantly. "I am an orphan, I have no family, I wander where I please."

 

The froggy priest beamed with happiness. "My child, we are all part of the Goddess's grace. How fortunate that She led you here to us. Being new, would you like to see the inner sanctum of the Temple?"

 

Pepper answered, "Your Holiness it would be an honor." He beamed and began to walk back to the Temple building. Pepper followed him, two steps behind. From somewhere, an attendant stepped in place behind her.

 

The priest took her to the altar, then lifted up a heavy black curtain and gestured at her to enter. She stepped into what was a large alcove, with some structure in its center. It was pitch dark and suddenly two or three candles were lit in quick succession, so that she could see. 

 

She gulped as she saw she was standing in the middle of the same group of priests that were in the Marketplace yesterday. Their frog-like faces beamed at her, illuminated creepily by candlelight, surrounding her in a sea of blue and her heart started to beat with fear.

 

_Courage, Pepper, courage. You can do this._

 

She smiled tremulously at them. One of them reached out to touch her open hair and then squeaked as his hand was rapped sharply by a huge hand from the darkness. Pepper swallowed hard as the sea of blue parted in the darkness, to make way for an immensely broad, humongous priest, clad entirely in black. He was the fattest of the lot. If the others were frogs, this was a toad of a man, with a flat broad forehead and a huge belly. Around his neck, was a thick silver chain with a circular pendant. It glistened in the darkness.

 

The Toad smiled benignly at her and Pepper tried not to recoil as she stared into his milky, white eyes which had no pupils. _He is blind..._  

 

The Toad offered a single dark petal to Pepper, who for a moment, shrank back. _But I cannot go anywhere because the priests are surrounding me._

 

Then the Toad spoke in a deep, bass tone, "My child, my priests tell me you are a singularly exceptional being who has come to our Temple today. I offer you a chance to participate in a secret ceremony that will bring you close to the Goddess Milene, a once in a lifetime offer. Accept the Flower of the Night and open your inner eye." 

 

_This is it. Something is going to happen._

 

She took the flower and the Toad made a chewing motion with his huge jaw. She put it in her mouth and bit into it gently. It tasted slightly bitter but chewy, like a piece of oat bread and she began to chew it properly. The Toad continued smiling and asked gently "What is your name, little one?"

 

 "Virginia." she replied. 

 

"What a nice name. Do you know of the Goddess, did you hear the narration today?"

 

"Yes, your Greatness, I did. I admire the beauty of your Temple and the Goddess."

 

The Toad beamed even more. "Do you know that the Being of Light, the Great One, returns to Patait soon? We need to communicate with Him. What do you think of that, little one?"

 

Suddenly her tongue felt too heavy for her mouth. She spoke with a slur, "How would you communicate with moonlight?"

 

She felt so slow and her head felt heavy and thick. 

 

She blinked hard, once, twice but it was no use. She could not hold her head straight. Her heart began to pound so fast, she felt it could be heard out loud. She looked about her dimly. Her head began to droop forward.  

 

The priests did not move but began to sway gently and Pepper smiled because they looked so funny, like fat blue frogs in a circle. Then she looked at the Toad, who seemed to have become larger. 

 

She felt dizzy and light-headed. Her throat was so dry. She tried to speak but the effort was too much. The darkness seemed to be swallowing her.

 

She felt the Toad loom above her, still smiling and then she realized, very slowly, that she was lying down. _How did that happen..._

 

The priests were holding her gently, two at her shoulders, two at her feet.

 

She tried to raise her head as it lolled down between her shoulders. She tried to move her hands or legs but she could not.

 

One priest touched her hair reverently. He squeaked "It gleams like red gold." 

 

A stray hand lifted her head, touched her face and then widened her eye painfully and she tried to jerk her head away. Another squeaky voice said, "She has beautiful, cerulean blue eyes. Like the Normanian sea."

 

_It is no use, I cannot move, I feel as if I am encased in jelly. Oh god, why is it so dark in here?_

 

Another hand reached out to caress her waist and she jerked violently at the fat hand's touch, trying to buck herself upright.

 

The Toad menacingly said in the darkness, "She is not for you, you fools. She is for the Great One. Do not sully her. Leave her alone." 

 

Another squeaky voice said, "That is if the Great One will have her." 

 

The Toad seemed to think then, his face still staring down at Pepper. "She seems... perfect. There is something about this one, this wanderer." 

 

Pepper managed to whisper "What are you going to do to me? Let me go..."

 

The Toad laughed and then the frogs began to laugh squeakily too. Hands came out of the darkness and straightened her and then made her kneel on the darkness below. _They are controlling my movements... why won't my limbs listen to me?_

 

Her head felt hot, so she was sweating from the forehead but her body felt cold. Her eyes were nearly closed, the effort to keep them open was too much.

 

But she felt her hands being pulled behind her and tied tightly with something soft. Then her ankles were tied together as well.

 

She was lifted up again, this time bound securely, so she couldn't move. She strained against her bonds but they held and the effort weakened her immensely. A hand supported her head, keeping it upright. She closed her eyes tightly, to avoid looking at the sea of smiling, swaying faces in the darkness.

 

A rough hand passed over her body, from her neck to her feet, feeling her thoroughly and then growled out, "She's got nothing on her, your holiness. No weapons, nothing."

 

Someone tried to remove the headband from her head and she moaned to object but the Toad spoke, his voice unbearably loudly, "Leave it. Bring the binding cloth." 

 

She felt herself being wrapped carefully in a large cloth, starting from her feet. She was fading into unconsciousness, she knew it.

 

She opened her eyes, just as the cloth was being wrapped around her neck.

 

The Toad was still standing over her, the smile gone from his face. His pendant sparkled at her and she thought it turned blue for a second.

 

 She thought of Tony, _sweet, stubborn Tony_ and said his name out loud like a plea, into the darkness.

 

The Toad tilted his head curiously at that and said "Gag her, she has not yet succumbed to the Moonlight Flower."

 

Multiple plump fingers parted her lips firmly and a cloth was pulled tight between her teeth, pushing back her tongue. The cloth was tied tightly behind her head. Pepper once again closed her eyes as the wrapping cloth covered her face and was wrapped around her head. She felt the cloth's edges being pulled tightly over her body, making sure it would not fall away from her. Something, a rope or a belt, was looped around her waist and tied into a tight knot.  

 

She felt or heard nothing more as everything faded into darkness.

 

* * *

 

Tony had been sitting still on the tree for so long, that his one leg had gone to sleep. It was midnight and he had been there for nearly ten hours, hiding amongst the beggars. He had seen Pepper go in, waited anxiously for her to come out and been very relieved when she finally emerged, two hours later. He nearly got up and walked to her then.

 

But immediately he had seen the fat priest approach her at the pond. He completely forgotten about the plan and stood up, to run to Pepper. However, the Dragon had shouted at him to sit back down and not to interfere.

 

It had been 7 hours since Pepper had walked back to the building behind the priest.

 

Tony had been the most fidgety beggar ever. The other beggars were mostly blind and mute but they were so annoyed by his moving around and mutterings, that they had shifted from their place, isolating him. Every half hour he would inch towards them, so it would not look odd that he was sitting by himself.

 

As evening turned to night, the beggars left one by one, until only Tony was left. An attendant came and pushed him out of the courtyard.

 

He allowed this, so he could climb a tree on the opposite side of the Temple and watch the courtyard with his telescope.

 

_Anthony, let us go back to the inn,_ huffed the Dragon tiredly. _Pepper has been selected. You cannot do anything now._

 

Tony peered at the stone gate. _Her shoes are still in the courtyard, Dragon. I just want to see if she will come out. No one has left or entered the Temple building. But they have to leave eventually._  

 

_Suppose, Anthony, they have an underground tunnel? That they use to transport their candidates. You would not see anything from the surface._  

 

Tony snorted loudly. _I am not leaving till I see something. Wait... Wait, someone's coming out of the Temple!_

 

He saw five shadowy figures creep out of the Temple's columnar entrance and descend the steps. _Dragon! They are carrying something between them! Oooo, what is it?_

 

He saw one plump figure come closer to the gate and take a pair of shoes from the shoe rack and throw them aside. Then the figure ran back to the group. Tony could clearly see a bundle being carried by the other four. 

 

_Where are they going? And why did he throw out Pepper's shoes? I must follow them!_

 

The dragon hissed angrily, _Anthony! Cut it out! Suppose they see you!_

 

_They will not, there has to be a back door. I just want to know for sure, if that... that bundle is Pepper. There, they are moving towards the farthest side of the courtyard!_

 

Tony jumped down easily from the tree and ran to the Temple wall. He followed the wall, turned at its right and stopped suddenly, flattening himself against it because he could dimly see a small gate open in the distance. It was pitch-dark and an owl hooted menacingly. He held his breath and watched as one by one, the shadowy figures crept out of the gate, passing the bundle between them. 

 

They took a turn at the wall's corner and went behind somewhere. Tony followed the wall and reached the corner. He slowly peered around it. 

 

_Behind the Temple, is a canal! Who knew! There is a small boat there! Shit, they are going by boat to..._ He gasped as he saw the Palace in the distance, on the other side of the canal. 

 

The figures were carrying the bundle towards the boat and then came to a halt as one of them went to unmoor the boat from its fastenings. Tony took out his telescope to peer at the bundle. _It seems like a wrapped body. Is that Pepper?_

 

Just then one of the figures stumbled, so he nearly dropped his end of the bundle. The wrapping opened at one end and Tony caught a glimpse of red hair, exposed for just a second in the moonlight. Another figure hissed chidingly and the stumbler quickly pushed the fallen end of cloth, back into the bundle. Tony clamped his hand over his mouth in horror. _That is Pepper!_

 

_Anthony..._ warned the Dragon. 

 

The figures climbed the boat, carefully handing the bundle, Pepper, to each other and placing her reverently in the middle of the boat. Tony watched with fear and apprehension as the boat began to move away from the shore. 

 

_Pepper... I hope those brutes did not hurt you. I will get in that Palace somehow and I am going to find you._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Tony and the Count of Hertzau

_Fortuna audaces iuvat_

Translation: Fortune helps the bold

 

__

_**Two Days before Full Moon** _

__

Tony had hardly slept all night. He had tossed and turned in the suddenly too large bed with anxiousness. He had lain there, wondering what the priests were doing to Pepper. And his mind was conjuring up all sorts of horrible images. 

 

Then the Dragon had consoled him with the idea that the priests would take the utmost care of Pepper because they wanted her for the ceremony. It seemed clear so far, that the Oracle candidates disappeared only after the full moon. So till then, Pepper would handle the situation on her own. 

 

Tony was slightly mollified by that. He had seen Pepper blossom from a nervous fugitive to a strong, skilled warrior and she was damn good at sneaking around. Even better than him.

 

So he had lain back down, willing himself to sleep. But then the bed smelt like Pepper, lilies and vanilla and the scent was torturing him. So he went down to the stables to groom the horses. If he was busy, he wouldn't obsess about Pepper and her well being. 

 

At ten in the morning, Le Loup came looking for him and found him in the stables. Tony had finished grooming Balthazar and Buttercup and was now grooming the other horses as well. He sensed that the scoutmaster was nervous, from the way he was standing at a safe distance from Tony. 

 

Le Loup asked carefully, "So I take it Pepper has been selected?"

 

Tony stared at the stable floor, brush in hand, horse waiting patiently in front of him. He was thinking of the wrapped, still, white body with the fleeting glimpse of red hair, through the fallen edge of cloth. 

 

He answered slowly, "Yes, she was. She was taken from the Temple. I saw them do it in the middle of the night."  

 

Le Loup cleared his throat. "So... we need to get in, yes ? We need to be invited to this party. Remember that Count I spoke of? We should go there now." 

 

Tony began to gently brush the horse down. "What of King John? Is he informed of the situation?" 

 

The scoutmaster replied, "Yes, his messenger came by, today morning. He will send a small unit of his elite knights who will reach Patait at dawn, three days from now, the day after the full moon.

 

Tony nodded. "Send a message to Hereald in Lorinthia, asking him to come to Patait, by the night of the full moon. He will also help us in this fight." 

 

Le Loup gulped. "Are you sure we should involve more people? We should keep it quiet, you know. It wouldn't look good for it to seem Carinthia is involved in the situation at all. We could start a diplomatic war."

 

He backed up against the stable wall with alarm, as in three quick strides, Tony was face to face with him, brush raised threateningly. "Le Loup, I want all the help I can get because we need to get rid of these horsemen. Also, I'm warning you now..." he paused... "if we go to the ceremony and... if Pepper is not there, if she is not there... I will raise hell and screw the consequences. And I expect you to support me. Am I being clear?"

 

The scoutmaster nodded.

 

"Now," Tony continued, "Let us eat and ride to this Count's camp. I'm anxious to steal his invitation."

 

__

* * *

__

Tony watched from the underbrush as the Count's servants hustled and bustled about. Le Loup had not exaggerated when he said that the Count had set up a camp. For a single man and his small entourage, the Count had taken over a significant area of flat grassland in the forest and set up 6 tents. Naturally the most ostentatious and largest in a corner of the meadow, was his. 

 

"There are only eight men including the guards but there are six tents... talk about fancy." Le Loup muttered with appreciation. "The man knows how to travel in luxury."

 

"What is the Count's name again?"

 

"Rupert of Hentzau."

 

Tony mused. "Huh... sounds familiar but I cannot place why. No matter. So what's the plan here, scoutmaster? You distract, I extract?"

 

"Yes, I will start a fire in the tent as far away as possible from the Count's tent. which is purple in color, by the way." 

 

"Yes, Le Loup, believe me, I noticed that."

 

"Anyways, the servants and guards will rush to put the fire out. The Count will not move a muscle, he is busy snoring, tired out after his rather debauched bedroom antics last night."

 

Le Loup began to snicker and Tony asked sarcastically, "Just how do you know what the Count did last night?"

 

"Because my knightly friend, while you were busy keeping an eye on your Virginia, I was close to this area with some ladies and the Count noticed us. He nicely invited us to his tent, for some frolicking and gambling. I left the camp in the wee hours of the morning. My lady friends spent the night here, so I know they are still with the Count." 

 

Tony mused for a minute. "That's good, Le Loup. So these ladies know our plan? They won't shriek when they see me right, in the Count's tent?"

 

"Ermmm, I'm afraid my lord, they know me, you may need to explain a bit who you are." 

 

"Sounds lovely. Well then, I will enter his tent when I hear the commotion. Say, do you have a club or a stick?" 

 

"No, Lord Stark, I have daggers." Le Loup opened the side of his coat to show his impressive collection of daggers, strapped to his chest. "Take your pick."

 

"No, Le Loup, I already have a dagger." He pulled out the dagger of Aramiah. Le Loup looked at it longingly and sighed. 

 

Tony sheathed his dagger and looked at him. "I want something non-lethal to subdue the Count if needed."

 

"Oh, you won't need it. He's pretty drunk on homemade country wine. It is difficult to get up from drinking that on a binge."

 

"Again... part of your frolicking."

 

"Oh yes, my lord."

 

"Good. Let's split up then. Good luck."

 

Le Loup crept through the bushes and Tony waited expectantly.

 

He noticed no one left or entered the hideously purple tent. _So his countship is still resting._

 

He played with the dagger absently, waiting for Le Loup to do his bit.

 

Soon there was a distinct scent of something burning and Tony pulled out his telescope to look at the beginning of the camp.  _Yes, the small tent on the right is on fire. Three guards are there and two servants... running with buckets... complete chaos. Time to move._

 

He stepped out from the underbrush and moved towards the purple tent. There was another tent in the middle and Tony walked straight into it. He was in, what was clearly the food tent. He sniffed appreciatively at the rich bouquet of aromas and then looked for the exit.  _It seems there is only one way to enter and exit the tent. Never mind, I will make my own peephole._

 

He pulled out the dagger and made a small hole in one wall of the tent. He peered out of it. _Crap! I'm facing the wrong way._

 

He turned and made another small hole in the next wall. This time he was looking at the entrance of the purple tent.

 

_There is a guard outside the tent! He must have stayed behind to guard the Count. I cannot take him head on, he might yell. I must get behind the purple tent._

 

He thought for a moment. The dragon whispered, _Le Loup started one fire. What if you set fire to the tent next door? This guard would definitely run there..._

 

_And if he does not, then I take him on headfirst. You are right, Dragon, we are running out of time here._

 

Tony looked around. _What can I use to start a fire? Oooooo... cooking fat. Great and what is that ... matches ..._

 

The Dragon said,  _Not that cooking fat isn't a good way to start a fire... but do you remember what Pepper used in the Village, to set fire to some buildings? A bottle of some sort that you could throw?_

 

Tony snapped his fingers, delighted with the idea. _That is it! A bottle of wine with a lit rag stuffed in. Brilliant. Wine... wine... wine... here!_

 

He opened a bottle of red wine, stuffed a dish cloth in it and exited the tent. Then he peered around the tent's corner to see the guard still there, looking bored. Tony turned to his left.  _Le Loup's blaze is still burning. Time for me to start another._

 

He lit the rag and tossed the bottle straight at the neighboring tent. It immediately caught fire and he heard the guard yell in shock. Then he heard running and he looked around the tent's corner again to see the guard entering the burning tent. 

 

Tony rook advantage of this to run behind the purple tent. He made a small vertical slit in the tent's wall and slid in quietly. He took in the scene before him.

 

_If this is roughing it ... I shudder to think what is luxury._

 

 

* * *

 

 

The tent was a rustic replica of a rich man's bedroom. In one corner, was a large armoire and a table laden with belts and baubles. In the other, was a number of comfortable chairs and stools. There was a small table covered with bottles of all shapes and sizes. And finally, a large bed on which the Count and his lady friends were draped all over each other, in deep slumber. 

 

Tony tip toed to the bauble table.  _Crap, it is just full of fancy accessories and jewelry.  Hmmmm... wait a minute, I am going to pretend that I'm the Count. Don't I need some proof that I'm the Count?_

_How about a signet ring?_ Whispered the Dragon with excitement. Tony knew the Dragon liked baubles and gold.

 

Tony picked up the Count's signet ring which was carelessly placed in the middle of all the jewelry. It was a flat, gold, square ring with a lion engraved on it. He put it in his pocket.

 

The Dragon hissed appreciatively, _How about taking that large emerald as well, over there? That is a beauty._

 

_Dragon ,_ chided Tony gently,  _we are not here to shop._

 

_I know, I know, anyways we will be returning everything, so what is the harm? Besides you need to look like a rich count and you cannot do so with just one ring._

 

Tony shook his head and picked up the emerald ring as well.

 

_Now, how about the Count's ceremonial jacket over there, draped on the chair?_

 

Tony gritted his teeth. _Dragon, this is stealing, we just need the invitation!_

 

The Dragon actually roared back at him.  _Anthony, do you have the clothes of a nobleman?! I do not think so! You will be the poorest count ever, if you go there dressed in the same black clothes!_

 

_All right, all right, let's take the jacket as well._  Tony tied the sleeves of the jacket around his neck, so his hands were free.

 

He froze as he heard a sound behind him, coming from the bed. Then he slowly turned. The Count had pushed one of the sleeping ladies off him and was snoring gently. 

 

Tony walked to the edge of the bed and absently stared at the trio, sleeping in a tangle of limbs and pillows.

 

_Le Loup has picked the right noble for me to impersonate. The Count looks a lot like me, except for his pretentious pencil mustache and coiffed hair. We have the same coloring._

 

_But he's slender whereas you are broad._

 

_Because I am a soldier, Dragon. Once upon a time, I used to be like this. Dead drunk, fast asleep with one, two or three women whom I met the night before. And would never meet again, once I woke up. But that is going to change. I want to wake up next to the woman I love._

 

He thought of Pepper then and he became serious. _God, I need to get to Pepper. I need to be present in the damn ceremony. I better find the invitation before the fires are put out._

 

Just then a shadow fell across the tent's entrance and Tony froze. _Shit! The guard's come back, where to hide?! Wait, at the other side of the bed, should do!_

 

He moved to the side of the bed, away from the entrance and lay down, hoping the Count and the ladies would hide him from the guard's view. 

 

Sure enough, he saw the shadow of the guard fall on the tent's wall as he gingerly stepped inside the tent. Tony waited, holding his breath, hoping the guard would not come towards the bed. After staying there for a minute, the guard went back to his post outside the entrance and Tony sat up. 

 

_Now, where is that damn invitation?_

 

Then he saw it. The Count and the ladies had shed their clothes all over the floor, near the bed and on the bed itself. Peeking out from the pocket of the Count's evening coat, was an indigo colored letter with a red wax seal. 

 

Problem was, the coat was stuck underneath somebody, either the Count or one of the ladies. If he tugged it away, the Count might awaken. So he crept to the other side of the bed, stretched and had just pulled out the letter, when the Count slowly turned on his side and stared sleepily at Tony. 

 

The Dragon hissed urgently,  _Snap to attention, Anthony, quick !_

 

Toby caught on immediately and saluted smartly. "Begging your pardon, my liege but I just came to see if you are alright." 

 

The Count yawned and closed his eyes, murmuring sleepily, "Go away you fool. I want to be woken up in an hour." Tony walked backwards, away from the bed and then slipped through the slit and ran out. 

 

He ran like the devil was after him through the shrubbery and then whistled low, calling Balthazar to him. His steed came galloping towards him and Tony mounted him, just to see Buttercup trotting behind with Le Loup cussing. 

 

Tony raised an eyebrow as Le Loup came to a grinding halt next to him. Le Loup sheepishly said "I got scared when your war horse rode away suddenly. Do you have the invitation, my lord?"

 

"Yes I do." He patted his coat. "We need an entourage next, right?"

 

"Yes, my lord. I will be your captain but we need a valet, a guard, a dresser and at least two more soldiers." 

 

Tony smiled as he remembered the giant he had met in the Slutty Spoon. "I know just where we can hire some enthusiastic actors. I will go to Imo Incolis. You send a message to Hereald."  

 

 

* * *

 

 

At the Palace, the historian Milene was checking the list of guests for the ceremony. It was nearly 5 pm, two hours before the grand Dinner. All invitees were expected to check in by 5, so they could receive a room and rest before the  dinner. 

 

"Only I guest has still not arrived. The Count of..."

 

Just then she heard the huge gates of the Palace open. A small entourage rode up to the entrance. It was led by a stout, grizzled looking man dressed in gray. The man bowed at her.

 

"Madam, may I present the Count of Hertzau!"

 

He moved aside to reveal the Count himself, a tall, broad shouldered, black haired man on a black war horse, clad entirely ln black. He had a noble soldierly bearing and dismounted regally. Milene curtsied but nearly gasped when the Count took her hand in his and bent low over it, to kiss it gently. She stared at him in awe as he grinned boyishly at her.

 

He then pulled his invitation out of his pocket and presented it to her. She opened it, crossed his name off the list and smiled at him admiringly. "Welcome, Count Rupert. It is a pleasure to see you at one of our ceremonies for the first time. How many are with you?" 

 

He gestured behind him. "Six, madam." 

 

She smiled and signaled at the servant behind her. "Please take the Count's bags and trunk to the Purple room on the second floor."

 

 The grizzled man interrupted. "Madam, that will not be necessary. We will take the Count's trunk up ourselves."

 

She was a little shocked but nodded her acquiescence. The Count's entourage began to move inside the Palace, led by the servant.

 

Milene was there, the Count looking at her, eyes twinkling. As she smiled at him, he said warmly, "Tell me, what is your name, young lady?"

 

She said "Milene".

 

He smiled at her and then looked up at the Palace, silhouetted against the sunset. "Finally, we are here." he said, almost to himself. Then he made to turn to enter the Palace and she stepped in place next to him, both walking towards the entrance, talking easily to each other. 

 

 


	12. Pepper in the Palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... I made a huge mistake in chapters 12, 13 and 14. I deleted them, edited the content and reuploaded the chapters.
> 
> There is a slight change in content. Nothing important. You can skip them

_Ad astra per aspera_

Translation: To the stars through adversity  
 _ **  
**_ _ **Two Days before Full Moon**_

_My head... it feels so heavy. Why is it so heavy?_

Pepper opened her eyes slowly, to stare at a white ceiling. She sat up in a small, completely white, windowless room.

_So I am not at the inn any more. Clearly. What am I lying on? And how did I get here? Think, Pepper, think!_

She was lying on a soft cot and nearly fell off with fright, when she saw another girl lying next to her, fast asleep. She was as tall as Pepper, with blonde hair.   
Pepper looked down at what she was wearing. A white toga fastened at the shoulders and a gold belt around her waist. Her hair was open.    
The sleeping girl was wearing the same but her belt was black. 

_I distinctly remember wearing a blue dress... what is the last thing I remember? Tony pleading with me not to go. But where? Did I go there anyway?_

She closed her eyes, the thoughts swimming in her head and making her feel dizzy. She needed to walk but she was not confident that she could stand.

Just then, she heard a noise at the room's door as if a lock was being opened. She tensed as she saw a fat, frog-like man in a blue robe and a pretty, young woman enter the room. Seeing them stirred Pepper's memory and she stood up quickly, raising her fists reflexively. 

"You, you damn frog!" she yelled at the man, who was beaming at her nefariously. "You and your fellow frogs brought me here from the Temple! You drugged me!" She took one step forward, only to step back as the priest pointed a thick stick at her. 

"My dear child, your rage is inspiring but I must ask you to calm down. I can subdue you and you will not like it. You have been brought here for a divine purpose. Please understand that resistance will do you no good."

Pepper took a deep breath. _Calm down, remember the mission. You need to see what is going on, do not react._ She could see the historian widen her eyes pleadingly at Pepper, as if to warn her not to cross the priest. 

Pepper lowered her head in a submissive pose. "I'm sorry, I will behave." She said woodenly. 

The priest said "Good. Milene, wake the other one up." 

The historian gently shook the sleeping girl awake, who drowsily stood up. 

The priest said in a soothing tone, "Milene will explain what is expected of you. Then you will be sent for a bath. You desperately need to be cleansed before your presentation. Then you will be fed. And finally, you will be presented to the guests." 

Pepper raised her head. "Presented to the guests? What do you mean?" 

The priest moved so quickly, Pepper did not time to react. He swung the stick at her knees, rapping her sharply across them, so she cried with pain and fell forward to the floor. 

She looked up at him warily, scared of another blow. "You will address any Mensoleste as Your Holiness. And you will not speak unless spoken to. Is that clear, Virginia?" 

She nodded and he left the room. 

The second he left, Milene came over to her and helped her sit on the bed. Pepper massaged her knees to ease the pain. The historian said softly, "Do not cross the priests. They are very ruthless and always get what they want, some way or the other. Keep a low profile, do not attract attention and they may ignore you." 

She patted Pepper's head reassuringly. "You want to get out of here right? Do not get into trouble. I will try to help you. But it is difficult. Somehow they are very interested in you." 

Pepper still felt drowsy. She closed her eyes and tried to focus. 

The other girl had come to sit beside her and seemed equally drowsy. Pepper murmured to her "I am Virginia, you are?" "Eleta" the girl whispered. "How did you get here?"

"I was kidnapped from the Temple, yesterday, I think... What about you?" 

Eleta said "I was kidnapped from the Marketplace. Two days ago. They keep drugging me. I cannot think clearly." 

The name "Eleta" was nagging Pepper for some reason and she jogged her memory. Then Milene interceded. "Okay, you two, now we are going to take a nice walk to a gathering room. Where you will meet the third candidate. And I will explain what is expected of the Oracle candidates."

Both Pepper and Eleta stood up and followed her out of the room.  
  


* * *

 

Pepper looked around the wide corridor that she and Eleta were walking in. It was painted sea blue with white waves painted on the blue. _There's the sea motif again. I wish my head would stop aching._

There were no windows in the corridor. _We must be underground. I can not hear any sounds of nature. It is too quiet._  
She had stopped walking to rub her temples and Milene came to her. "Here, drink this." She handed Pepper a vial of amber-colored liquid and Pepper sniffed it suspiciously.

Milene smiled a little sadly at her. "You have every right to be suspicious, Virginia but rest assured, I am trying to help you."

Pepper slurped the vial in one go. It was strong and citrusy in taste. Milene resumed walking and they followed her to a small 

room with chairs and stools. There was a young man with thick, black hair sitting on one of the chairs, head thrown back, eyes closed tightly.

The room was entirely white in color, save for the beautiful design painted on its ceiling. Pepper stood under it to take a closer look.

It was a circular emblem. On a lush green background, flowers with curved petals of white and blue were painted, artistically twining into each other.  

_The white flower looks like the flower in the Temple. The offering given to the worshippers after the service._

Milene walked over to the young man. "What is the matter, Dante? Is the room too bright?" She asked with concern. He moaned and Milene handed him and Eleta, vials as well.

"Drink these, you will feel better for a little while."

Pepper agreed. Her head had stopped aching and she could see clearly. She took a deep breath and sat down.

Milene looked at the three of them. "You do know why you are here, right?" Pepper shook her head negatively. Eleta and Dante stared at her incredulously. "I'm new to Patait. I do not know why I am here. I was at the Temple, the priest invited me to visit the inner sanctum and then... here I am."

Milene said softly, "Virginia, you were there when I explained about the Goddess of this land, right? Well, the Being that the Princess communed with all those centuries ago, the one that created Patait, has come back."

"Yes, I know..." she said at Pepper's look of skepticism, "I know it sounds ridiculous but the Being will be in Patait soon. And we need to be able to communicate it."

"So the Menolestes feel that there are certain souls, certain people who can act as oracles for the Being. And hence the ceremony, where one of you will be chosen as the Oracle."

Dante said sarcastically, "Come now. This selection has been going on for nearly a month. Are you telling me an Oracle has not been found from the fifty or so candidates so far?"

Milene shrugged. "It is the Being's decision. No one can influence or predict its choice." 

Eleta asked nervously, "What will happen during the ceremony? Will it... will it hurt us?"

Milene looked indecisive. "The Being will assess you. You must just be open to it. It will try to talk to you. It will not physically touch you."

"And what happens after?!"  Asked Dante angrily. "What happens after the Ceremony? Will we get to just walk out of here?" 

All three of them looked at Milene, who stammered and looked down at her hands. "I do not know... I... it is not my decision..."

Before she could continue, the doors of the room were pushed open with force and three horsemen entered. They forced the three candidates to stand up and then stood behind them.

Another frog-like priest entered. This one had a large tattoo drawn on his fat belly, that of a wave. He seemed angry and Pepper tensed.

"Asking impudent questions is not expected of a Candidate. When the time comes, all will be revealed. The will of the Great One shall be done." 

Then he clapped his hands. "Milene, go back to your duties. The guests should be arriving soon. Receive them at the gate, redirect them to the right rooms, see to dinner... you know what to do."

  
Milene nodded and left the room, looking back at the three of them, with worry. The priest rubbed his hands together and looked slowly at each one. 

Dante sneered at him. "What sort of racket are you playing at? Fooling the good people of Patait with your parlor tricks! Well I won't let it happen!"

The priest calmly raised a wide palm and crooked his fingers at Dante, in a beckoning gesture. 

Dante took that as a challenge and made to charge at the priest but the horseman behind him, placed a hand on his shoulder and Eleta screamed, "Dante! Do not move, do not move! There is a needle in his hand!" 

Pepper gasped as she saw that the priest was holding a very thin, long needle that would have pierced Dante in the shoulder if he charged at the priest. It was as long as a ruler and was so fine, that it was almost invisible to the naked eye. 

  
The priest giggled, the sound so incongruous for the situation, that Pepper stared at him. Then he clapped his hands once and Dante was pushed back to his seat by the horseman.

"Now then, candidate sound off. You angry one. With the red belt. You are Candidate One."

He pointed at Dante and then pulled out a piece of paper from his robe and made a note. 

He looked at Eleta. "Candidate Two." He noted this down as well. 

  
Then he looked at Pepper. "Red haired wanderer. Candidate Three."

He made a final note and said, "Right. It is clear you three are not as... grateful as is required from our Oracle candidates. Never mind."

He grinned evilly, the smile not reaching his eyes. "We cannot make you grateful but we can make you... obedient."

He clapped his hands thrice and a bell started to ring shrilly. 

_Where is the sound coming from?_

"Let the spraying commence." 

The priest turned and exited the room, the horsemen marched out after him.

"Spraying?! What!!" yelled Dante and Eleta put her head between her knees and began to rock gently. 

Pepper looked around.  _Spraying sounds ominous. From where and what will be sprayed?_

  
The answer came to her, just as the sound of liquid moving, could be heard.  _Good God, the petals on the emblem are openings! Shit!_

She ducked as a warm burst of liquid started to spray from the emblem, soaking all three of them. Pepper covered her mouth and bent her head, so it wouldn't go in her eyes. The liquid was falling on her hair and on her back, leaving warm patches of moisture on her clothes. 

Eleta was bent forward too but Dante had got a full spray of the liquid on his face and was rubbing his eyes slowly. "What the devil is this?" He shouted. 

Pepper yelled back, "Stop shouting and cover your face!" as they heard a clanking noise. The liquid turned into a very fine, gaseous spray, so fine that it fell on them like a light mist. 

Pepper could taste the spray on her tongue. It was sweet and cloying and faintly familiar. She thought dimly, _If I didn't open my mouth, how can I taste it on my tongue?_

She saw the room spin and swirl about her, the white, green, blue colors melding together.

She closed her eyes to get rid of the swirls but in the darkness, she could see the same colors as bright splashes of light against her eyelids.  

When she opened her eyes again, the room was swaying. _Perhaps I'm swaying._

Her throat felt so parched and she swallowed hard. Eleta was lying on the floor and Dante was slumped in the chair. Someone was talking gibberish. _Wait, that's me .... why am I talking so much..._

She looked down at her hands, they were moving. _No, no the floor is moving. Yes, I'm standing still and the floor is moving. All is moving around me... I'm the solid center._

The door opened slowly and the Frog came in with two horses. Pepper giggled at the sight of a frog dressed in blue. The Frog giggled back, which amused her instantly. 

  
The horses were very stern. They pulled Dante to his feet. Eleta was also pulled to her feet.  

The Frog was asking her something. "What, what... Oh I'm number three. Candidate number three." 

  
He smiled, _such a cute froggy_ at her. Then he gently pulled her out of the room.

The white corridor was swaying gently. _Just like on the ship. See saw._ The Frog led her to a beautiful, stone bathroom, white and blue in color. 

There was a tub in the center filled with water. Pepper sighed as a lot of little sparrows came to her and started to take off her clothes. The Frog had gone.

She tried to resist them.  _How dare they take my clothes!_

  
But they paid her no attention. They pushed her hands away and she seemed to have no strength to fight back. Then she was naked and being helped into the bath. 

 _The water is so warm and smells so nice. So nice._ She closed her eyes and dreamt she was riding Buttercup and Tony was chasing her on Balthazar. They were laughing together.

_Tony?_

She stirred and saw that she was sitting on a settee. A sparrow was combing her hair gently. Pepper felt so tired all of a sudden.

  
"Where is Tony?" She asked the sparrow who looked confused. "He needs a bath too. He always has grease on him. But he smells so nice, even with the grease." 

Out of nowhere, the Froggy came with a glass of hot steaming liquid and urged Pepper to drink it. 

She did and it made her body flood with warmth.  

Then she started to fade into unconsciousness.  _Tony, where are you? Tony, where are you?_   
  


* * *

 

  
The banquet was in full swing. Pepper looked down the long dining table. The villagers and the Carinthians were all eating together. 

King John sat at the head of the table. She waved at him and he waved back.    


She laughed and then turned to Tony, sitting on her right. He was smiling at her so sensually, she blushed. He came close to her, pushed her hair back and  whispered lazily in her ear, "Pepper, do not eat what they offer you."    


She looked at him with confusion. "But Tony... we are the guests of honor."    


He whispered again, "Do not eat it, Pepper, put it in your mouth but do not swallow. Spit it onto a napkin and put the napkin on your lap."    


He looked into her eyes, his beautiful brown ones appealing to her. "Pepper, sweetheart, do not eat what they give you."

Pepper gasped as she was jerked awake by a hard hand on her shoulder. She looked right into the empty, cold face of a horseman.

He left her then and she blinked, once, twice to clear her throbbing head. She was sitting at a long narrow table. Eleta on her right, was slumped on her hands. Dante, on her left, was gently snoring. Pepper glanced around. There were a few servants running about and the horseman glaring at her. She glared back at him.

She touched her face, it felt numb to her own hands. She was warm and thirsty.

Then a servant came and placed a tray with three dishes of blue petals soaked in a syrup. They were each handed a dish. 

Pepper remembered Tony's warning in the dream and just placed the petal in her mouth and pretended to chew. The horseman was bored and was looking at his fingers. The servant had moved away. She raised her napkin to her lips, pretending to wipe them and slowly took the petal out of her mouth. Then she lowered the napkin to her lap.

Dante was chewing his petal sluggishly and Eleta was still slumped over the table. Pepper tensed as the horseman came over and shook Eleta hard, to wake her up. 

Pepper shouted, "Leave her alone!" but the horseman didn't even look at her. Eleta drowsily wiped her eyes. 

The servant came back with another three dishes, this time white petals. Again Pepper sneakily spat it into her napkin. Dante and Eleta were too drowsy to notice her and the horseman had left the room. 

Pepper's vision had started to clear. _How much time has passed since I woke up in the cot?_

There were gaps in her memory. _I remember the candidate call off but how did I end up here?_

The servant brought three dishes, full of steamed vegetables and Pepper gorged on her dish with gusto.   _This food is not tampered with. Thank god._ Then a bowl of fruits was brought and she ate those happily as well.

She glanced sideways at Eleta. Her head was lolling and she could fall into her plate with sleep any minute. 

  
Then a gong was sounded and the servant returned with three bowls. 

_Oh no... I will have to drink this, I can't get rid of it in the napkin!_

The horseman came closer and growled out, "Stand up, you three." 

They obeyed and the servant handed them a bowl each. Then the horseman said, "Drink deep. Drain the bowl."

Pepper had no choice but to drink from the bowl. It was thick but clear and and sweet. She left some of it in the bowl, hoping the horseman wouldn't notice. He didn't.

She felt drowsy but not completely out of her senses. The horseman motioned at them to step away from the table and line up, facing him. 

Then a servant came and blindfolded them.  The horseman said "March!" and she had to walk forward blindly, following the lead of the servant. 

She realized they were being led somewhere as she could hear people moving and talking. They stopped for a minute. Pepper heard a handle being pulled and then they were led somewhere inside and made to sit down. 

She heard footsteps shuffling away and the door was closed then.

She gingerly lifted her hand to lift the blindfold, so that she could see which room they were in.

She did so and was amazed to see they were sitting in a beautiful glass aviary, with all types of exotic birds flying amidst lush greenery.  

She stood up, entranced.  _I've never seen such birds in my life._  Then she noticed the multiple buds of white and blue flowers growing amongst the plants.   
 _These are...the moonflowers? They look so beautiful. So beautiful but dangerous._

She sighed deeply. _Now I can do nothing but wait._ So she sat there in the aviary quietly, enjoying the sight of the bright and colorful birds.  
  
  



	13. The Masquerade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony wears a Scots Guard Ceremonial Jacket in this chapter.

_**Two Days before Full Moon** _

 

Tony looked at himself in the mirror as he enjoyed the careful attentions of Le Loup and the sailor, Mackie, who were dressing him up for dinner. Le Loup straightened Tony's shirt cuffs while Mackie gently brushed the real Count's ceremonial coat. He came over to Tony, holding it up. Tony pushed his hands through the sleeves and shrugged himself into it. 

 

He could not help but preen at the impressively dashing figure he cut, in the fancy clothing. 

 

The Count's ceremonial coat was a scarlet, knee-length, full-sleeved coat with black epaulets trimmed in gold. It had a stiff, one-inch high collar in black, with gold embroidered stars on each side of the collar. Each sleeve had a four-button angled, black high cuff, trimmed in gold. The coat closed in the front with the help of six, large circular gold buttons, emblazoned with the lion crest of Hertzau. He wore black breeches and shiny Hessians with the coat. 

 

Mackie looked Tony up and down and then said, grinning, "My Lord Stark, this is some pretentious clothing. But damn if it doesn't suit you." 

 

Le Loup added. "You look more like a count than the real Count Rupert ever did." 

 

A point that had worried Le Loup and Tony about this masquerade, was that Tony did not have the right wardrobe to support his acting as a nobleman. He definitely had the manners, the attitude and the bearing but clothing was another matter. Noblemen dressed a breed apart and Rupert was a Count. So it would be expected that he would have an extensive wardrobe.

 

Then Mackie had come to their rescue. Tony had approached him for tagging along as part of his entourage and the sailor was more than happy, to be a part of their mission. He also mentioned that he had two trunks of nobleman clothing in his ship, taken as unclaimed bounty from another ship. 

 

Le Loup had nearly kissed the sailor then, he was so relieved. So Tony had at least five ball-worthy outfits and did not need to worry that he would not look like a count.

 

Tony combed his hair and patted down his trimmed beard. He placed the signet ring of Hertzau on his index finger and the large, emerald ring on his middle finger. 

 

The giant was polishing a straight sword for him, just as an accessory. He stood up and handed Tony the sword. 

 

Tony thanked him, sheathed the sword in the ceremonial holder and asked, "Now that I am finally ready, who wants to be my body guard for the Dinner?"

 

Mackie raised his hand enthusiastically but Tony wanted to awe the audience in his first appearance at the palace.

 

He smiled and said. "Sorry, Mackie, it will be your turn next. But today, I want the big man to be my body guard. Only a fool would confront me with him by my side."

 

The giant's bashfulness at being selected, charmed Tony and he clapped him in a friendly manner, on the shoulder. "Alright, my broad friend, get dressed in your finest! Tonight we pretend to be nobility."  

 

* * *

 

At exactly 6:45 pm, an attendant knocked politely on the room door and asked if the Count was ready for the dinner and if so, could the Count come with him, please.

 

Two minutes later, the attendant led Tony and the giant downstairs to the first floor and to a large banquet hall, decorated resplendently in white and blue. In the center of the room, there was a large water fountain that seemed to be plated in gold. It had a giant sculpture of multiple marine animals like fish and sea gulls, which served as the fountain's spouts. Servants bustled to and fro, setting plates and cutlery at a large, ornate, dining table. 

 

Tony felt a sudden pang of nostalgia as he remembered the galas and balls, his mother used to host in the East Wing of Stark Keep. 

 

He looked around the hall. The giant was right behind him, looking threatening. Tony tensed slightly as he saw the Chonsario liberally scattered about the room, scowling and not mingling with the guests.  

 

_They are here to guard, to look out for something._  whispered the Dragon. _Calm your bodyguard, Anthony._

 

Tony looked over his shoulder at the giant who had the most murderous expression on his face. He whispered at him, "Giant, calm down. Do not get angry. There will be time for your revenge, I promise you." 

 

The giant growled but stopped scowling. 

 

Tony mentally assessed the small clumps of guests. _So those seem to be the Lords and Ladies of Patait.. they have the typical physical features of this land. Hmmm... that group is entirely in white... nobility? Military? I can't identify the seal._

 

The dragon chipped in as well. _Some nobles from Carinthia are here. Look at the signet on their swords. And over there, are some foreigners from over the sea._

 

Tony glanced at the exotic looking gentlemen in one corner, babbling to each other in a foreign tongue. 

 

Some more guests entered the hall then. An entire contingent of men and women dressed entirely in purple. Tony knew who they were and where they came from. _The reclusive tribe of the Picaros... all the way from the Andes. An eclectic bunch of people, don't you think so, Dragon?_

 

The Dragon was puffing gently. _Rich, powerful, odd. The perfect group to be curious about the supernatural. These people have come to witness something magical. And to see how they can use it, to further their own agendas, be they political or personal._

 

Tony was just deciding whom to approach first when he saw the pretty historian, dressed in blue, walk towards him. She was smiling at him appreciatively. He twinkled back at her and when she stopped in front of him, he bowed low from the waist at her and kissed her hand. "Milady, thank you for inviting me to your kingdom's esteemed ceremony." 

 

The historian smiled deeply and then stammered out, "Count, Sir, the Duke wants to meet you." 

 

Tony straightened and tried not to get tense. _I did not think the Duke would be here. Le Loup told me he no longer left his house. Damn it!_

 

He nodded and followed Milene absently. _I hope the Duke does not not recognize me. I pray and pray that he doesn't. If he does... I'm going to flatly deny it. I'm going to be so indignant and arrogant that he will have to admit he is wrong._

 

Funnily enough, the Duke seemed to be in the farthest corner of the banquet hall, far away from the guests. 

 

_When was the last time you saw the Duke?_  asked the Dragon. 

 

_When I was 18, before I went to join King Leoric's service. After that, the Duke went abroad, to the Middle East, to conquer strange lands. That's why h_ _e could not come for my parents funeral. I know, I've grown much older, I look different but..._

 

He stopped as they came to one of hall's many balconies. The Duke had his back to Tony.

 

Milene said nervously, "Your Grace, may I present Count Rupert of Hertzau."

 

Tony had been practicing this move. He stood absolutely straight, one hand holding his coat beneath his collar, the other, folded behind him, straightening his back. He clicked his heels sharply, inclined his head in the slightest manner and said in his haughtiest tone, "It is an honor to meet you, Duke Rorshach."

 

He was shocked to his core when the man in front of him, turned slowly and stared at him blankly, no expression whatsoever in his dead eyes. Tony took in the tufts of grey hair, the reddish eyes and puffy cheeks and the way the Duke was leaning back slightly, on his heels.

 

_My mentor, the Duke, how did he... how did he become this? He was a military man and as sharp as a tack. Whereas this man is... looking into his glass, confused. And he reeks of alcohol. The Duke I remember, rarely drank._

 

The Duke seemed to be out of his wits. He wheezed and asked jerkily, "Count of what?" 

 

Milene repeated as Tony tried to contain his shock.  _How old my teacher looks... how is it possible? He should be in his early fifties. Yet here he seems to be a doddering. .._ the Duke grunted and asked Milene to fetch him a glass of wine. _Here he seems to be a drunk. Is it alcoholism or age?_

 

The Duke peered at him dazedly. "Count, count, you say..." he stumbled forward and took Tony's hand in a flaccid grip. "Pleased to see you, Sir. I am Rorshach..." he paused and Tony completed, "Steward of Patait?" 

 

"Yes, you smart boy..." he beamed drunkenly at Tony. Suddenly his gaze sharpened and he looked at Tony with a measure of intelligence that Tony remembered. "You seem so familiar to me, do I know you from somewhere?"

 

_Stay calm, stay calm. You can fool him._

 

Tony affected a nonchalant air. "Are you suggesting, my face is common, Duke?" and then tittered as he had seen noblemen do. 

 

The Duke stared at him for a minute and then his eyes glazed over again and he yelled for another drink. Milene brought him yet another glass which he drank immediately, noisily dropping most of the liquid on himself. 

 

Tony stared at him with growing disgust. _This cannot be my mentor. This is not the man I remember. No wonder the Chonsario and the_

_Priests took over Patait._

 

He cleared his throat and said, "If you do not mind, Your Grace, I shall take your leave. I want to talk to the..." the first name that came to his mind, he said... "the Picaros, over there." and he gestured wildly. 

 

He need not have bothered as the Duke had already turned back to the balcony, slurping his drink loudly. 

 

Tony took Milene's arm and gently led her back to the fountain. He did not know how to ask what he wanted to ask. She looked at him inquiringly as he stopped and turned to her slightly.

 

"The Duke..." he paused. "Was he always like that? Because... I recall... I mean from what I've heard, I recall hearing that he was a brilliant strategist and leader."

 

Milene just stared at him, wide eyed. Tony shrugged.

 

She then said so softly, he almost thought he had imagined hearing it. "Strange things are going on, Count. I ... I do not know how to explain them." Then she tensed and Tony followed her gaze. A new group had entered the hall and the crowd was murmuring. He couldn't see who they were. 

 

Milene said, "Excuse me please, Count" and she left him.

 

Tony was confused by his meeting with Duke Rorshach. He sensed there was something he was missing. He half turned to walk back to the Duke when he felt something staring at him malevolently. His skin began to prickle and he felt the flame roar in his chest. The Dragon hissed viciously, _Something evil has entered this hall. It is looking at you. Be still. Be wary, Anthony._

 

Tony turned back to the entrance and saw what was staring at him avidly. Or rather who. He gulped at the giant, flat-headed bald man, dressed in black monk robes with large milky white eyes. The eyes blinked slowly at him.

 

_A large toad. A blind one. A priest?_

 

_Not just any priest ... the High Priest of Patait.. there is dark magic and malice exuding from him._

 

Tony stood still, not sure what to do. The priest tilted his head slightly. The circular pendant around his neck flashed blue. 

 

Then Tony was nearly knocked over as the Duke, suddenly out of nowhere, walked right past him carelessly, nudging him hard. "Hey!" Tony said indignantly, then shut up as he saw the blank expression on the Duke's face as he very obediently trotted after the High Priest towards the center of the hall. 

 

_Just how did he call the Duke? He did not say anything. And I did not even hear the Duke coming behind me. Is he..._

 

The Dragon hissed, _I think the Duke is possessed by the wicked priest._   _And he is fighting it but it is taking a toll on him, hence the physical degradation of the Duke is evident._

 

Tony clenched his fists with anger.  _Is there no end to the evil going on in this palace?! How do I break the spell of possession?_

 

The Dragon huffed and whispered with worry, _You can remind him of your past. It might help him break it. But then... I fear he will recognize you because of the memories..._

 

Then the Dragon added gently, _I'm afraid for now, Anthony. We can't do anything. You need to find out what is going on._

 

Tony grimaced. _Agreed. Pepper is my first priority._

 

He looked at the fountain as there was a commotion. He walked there quickly. The guests were gathered around the fountain. He saw the giant gesture meaningfully, withh his eyes at the center of the fountain. Tony managed to push his way forward gently. 

 

It seemed the commotion was because the Menolestes had finally made an appearance. They stood in a small clump, nearly identical because of their fat, short figures, bald heads and deep blue robes. They were all roughly the same height as well.  

 

One of the fat priests stepped forward. He had a huge tattoo of a wave on his chest.

 

He smiled and said, "Greetings, esteemed guests! We recognize your presence here at the Oracle ceremony for this full moon. We thank you for being here. I see, we have some new invitees."

 

He gestured at the group of men in pure white. "Representatives from the army of Rusitania are here." They nodded at him.

 

"And we have the Esteemed Count Rupert of Hertzau, visiting Patait for the first time." 

 

He nodded at Tony, who arched one eyebrow, adopted a grim expression and slightly nodded his head regally.

 

_You are getting good at this, Anthony._  chuckled the dragon.

 

The priest continued, "Let me go over our schedule of events. Today, we shall present the candidates shortly, followed by dinner." 

 

Tony mentally stopped himself from sighing with relief. _Finally I get to see Pepper._

 

"Tomorrow morning, you are free to do as you please. You can reach out to us for meditation tours of our Temple or the City. In the evening, however at sharp 8 pm, we will start the Oracle ceremony." 

 

He grew stern here.  "Please be there on time. We will close the gates to the Ceremonial Audo. No interruptions shall be allowed to the ceremony." 

 

"The day after tomorrow is the night of the full moon. You may get to witness the commune with the Great One only if we get his permission." He held up his hands ad the crowd started to whisper loudly. "I understand your irritation. However..." his voice rose threateningly, "I hope you all realize we are all just children of the Great One. His word is the law. His will be done."  

 

Then he relaxed. "If this ceremony is successful and we get an Oracle, the Great One will join with us." 

 

Then he clapped his hands. "Now bring out the candidates!" 

 

A bell started to ring and Tony and the crowd turned as three hooded figures, clad in white togas were led in. They walked in a line, heads bent low and came to a stop near the tattooed priest.  

 

They turned and faced the crowd. 

 

_The one on the extreme left, is Pepper. I know that walk anywhere._

 

The priest cleared his throat and said in a ringing tone, "We have three candidates this time. Candidate one!" The figure stepped forward and lowered his hood.

 

A young man with thick dark hair looked blankly ahead, no expression whatsoever on his pale face. He had a red belt at his waist. 

 

_He's barely breathing._  

 

The priest said "Candidate Two!" This time it was a very young girl with blonde hair. She was not as composed as the man, for her eyes were red with tears. But the blankness was there in her wide eyes.

 

Tony struggled to control his temper. _She's been drugged. So has he, come to think of it. She is just a child and so scared._

 

"Candidate three!" And Tony relaxed as it was revealed to be Pepper. He looked at her with relief, checking her for any visible signs of injury. She was pale and seemed tired but he noticed that her eyes were focused and she was not swaying.

 

The priest continued to babble about the honor of being a candidate and all but Tony only had eyes for pepper. 

 

_Smart Pep. She's managed to avoid the drugging somehow. I'm so happy and relieved to see her._

 

He realized that Pepper was trying to look around the crowd without being noticed. 

 

The priest continued with his speech. "We at Patait, continue to be allied with the noble Chonsario. They remain passionately  committed to our cause and as just as devoted to communing with the Great One." 

 

He bowed and the crowd clapped. 

 

The Dragon said thoughtfully, _This continous emphasis on the power of a mysterious being frightens me. What is so powerful about the Great One that the Chonsario is investing so much time and effort in communing with it? They do not seem like the spiritual sort. Then there is the fact the Chonsario only follow orders. Someone has sent them here, someone who knows about the priests and their perversions. But who?_

 

Then the dragon sighed deeply. _But, of course you are not interested in my thoughts, Anthony because you are busy looking at Pepper._

 

  _I wonder if I can talk to her._

 

_Anthony, be careful!_

 

Just then, Pepper caught his eye. For a minute she stared at him in confusion, then she blinked and quirked one side of her mouth slightly upwards. 

 

Tony took a step towards her, then abruptly halted as Pepper shook her head at him slightly, as if to warn him. He stared at her, trying to understand what she was saying.  

 

Then  the gong sounded and everyone started to move towards the dining table.  

 

Pepper just pulled her hood over her head and walked away along with the other two candidates.

 

Tony stood there, staring at her leave.  _I want to go after her and take her away from this place._

 

_Anthony, you can find out where Pepper is being held, today night._ the dragon whispered. _Now remember your cover. You are a Count! Go mingle and eat dinner._

 

Tony sighed sadly and took a seat at the dining table.

 


	14. Tony finds Lacus Norturona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize now that my jumping between Pepper and Tony and the whole days countdown thing, is confusing.
> 
> Sorry for that, I have written all four chapters as one and then broken them up, so I forget to make connections between them at times. Here's a small timeline:
> 
> Three days before the Full Moon  
> Pepper is taken from the Temple (chapter 10)
> 
> Two days before the Full Moon  
> Tony steals the invitation, goes to the Palace and goes for dinner, where Pepper is presented. (chapters 11, 13)  
> He also does some exploring (this chapter)  
> Pepper meets Eleta and Dante and experiences the drugging of the Moonlight Flower (chapter 12)
> 
> One day before the Full Moon (coming soon)  
> Oracle Ceremony
> 
> Once again, sorry for the vagueness.

 

_A fronte praecipitium a tergo lupi_

Translation:  A precipice in front, wolves behind

 

It was midnight and Tony snuck out of his room, determined to sneak around. Le Loup was too tired from all his coordination efforts with Carinthia's knights, to join him. He was however, extremely skeptical on whether Tony could control himself from rescuing Pepper and jeopardizing the quest.

 

 

_I just want to find out where Pepper is being held and meet her. That's it. No heroics, no scenes._

 

His room was on the second floor. He was going to start from the ground floor, search for Pepper and work his way upwards.

 

He had just reached the staircase, when he saw a horseman ascending them. He turned quickly, hoping to avoid a confrontation. but it was too late. The horseman saw him and rapidly climbed the stairs. He growled out, "Go back to your room. No wandering allowed."

 

Instead of violence, Tony decided to try something new. "Say, friend..." he wheedled closer to the horseman, "how about I give you something to pretend you never saw me and look the other way? Hmmmmm..."

 

 

And Tony pulled out a small bag of coins and offered them to the horseman. 

 

He sighed as the horseman snorted derisively and made to pull out his sword. "Alright, alright, I'm going back." He walked back to his room door, opened it and went inside. He stood there, thinking.

 

_It just won't do to start a fight. I must be silent._

 

He waited for ten minutes, then opened his bedroom room very slowly so that there was a tiny crack, which he peered through,  cautiously. 

 

_The coast seems clear._

 

He wriggled out and thought, _Now how do I get downstairs? There is bound to be someone going up or down._

 

He absently stared down the corridor and smiled as he saw a terrace at far end. He jogged quietly to it and picked its lock to open its doors. 

 

 

 

Once outside, Tony saw that the balcony overlooked the back side of the Palace. He could see a small dock and gasped. _Is this the canal behind the Temple? The one that the priests used to transport Pepper here?_

 

_It must be it. That is how the Menolestes can bring people to the Palace undetected. They have their own tiny dock within the Palace's space! I've got to get down. Wait, wait... what about Pepper? She's somewhere in the Palace. I've got to go find her._

 

The Dragon whispered soothingly, _You have one more day, Tony. You can find Pepper then. Go explore this dock first._

 

Tony very, very reluctantly agreed. 

_Alright. I will... let go of finding Pepper... just for today. Can I climb down here?_

 

He looked over the edge of the balcony. _There is a ledge and there seems to be another terrace. I can lower myself down onto the ledge, then dangle and roll to the first floor terrace._

 

 

The balcony edge helpfully had a sturdy railing and Tony swung one foot over it, grasped it firmly and then swung his other foot over and turned. He was now facing the terrace door. 

 

He took a deep breath and the Dragon whispered,  _careful, Anthony, careful._

 

He crouched against the railing, then catching it tightly with both hands, gingerly stepped backwards off the ledge into emptiness, such that his feet were dangling off the ledge. 

 

He then slid his hands slowly down the railing and caught the edge of the ledge. He could see the terrace below.  _Easy does it, Tony, swing forward gently and slowly let go of the railing, to fall onto the terrace below._

 

He did so slowly and fell lightly, rolling, so that his knees would be protected. He stood up gingerly. There wasn't much distance between the terraces, thanks to the ledge but the impact still hurt slightly. 

 

Then he tensed as he noticed there was a only single terrace door and the terrace itself, was smaller than the third floor's. And it did not seem to connect to a corridor...

 

 

_Uh oh... what... is that a chair... wait, where have I landed?_

 

He slowly stepped towards the door. There were heavy curtains draped on its sides. Tony widened his eyes with horror as he stood in the door. _Shit, this is someone's bedroom!_ He looked around rapidly. _Okay, no one is here right now but I need to leave._

 

Then he heard the lock click and saw that the bedroom's door was being opened slowly. He quickly stepped back onto the terrace and hid himself behind the window, hoping the curtains would cover him.  _Whoever you are, please do not step on the terrace. Please do not step on the terrace._

 

 

He watched as he could faintly see the outline of someone walking through the bedroom, put something down on the bed and stride to the bathroom. 

 

He tip-toed into the room, rounded the bed and crept out towards the door. He was just going to open the door when the bathroom door opened and he heard a feminine gasp. 

 

Tony gulped hard. Suddenly he noticed the sweet fragrance in the room. _Just my luck! This is a woman's room! Act natural.  Act like you've just entered the room._

 

He swiveled neatly in place and tried to act nonchalant, leaning against the door. The woman in question, was from the party of Picaros, a tall, buxom blonde with doe shaped eyes and full lips. She didn't scream but regarded him curiously. 

 

 

He gave her what he hoped was a reassuringly smile. She smiled back at him.

 

_Anthony, use that infamous Stark charm and charm your way out of this,_ muttered the dragon. 

 

 

Tony said smoothly, "I'm so sorry, madam, it appears I'm in the wrong room."  

 

He made to turn but she said hesitantly, "Count?" 

 

He nodded. "Yes, I'm Count Rupert." He bowed deeply. "And you are?"

 

 

"Christine." 

 

"Well, Christine, good night." 

 

She said something to him in a foreign tongue, all rrrss and ssss, smiling at him in a very inappropriate manner. 

 

_What... is she saying?_

 

He raised his hands and tried to gesture that he didn't understand. She smiled even more deeply, dimples appearing on her cheek.

 

Tony quirked one eye brow at her and suddenly, she strode quickly to him and pressed herself against him urgently. He was so shocked, he stood still, not moving as she kissed him passionately.

 

_I hope you do not need a translation to understand what she wants!_ Guffawed the Dragon as Tony stood there frozen, as the woman kept rubbing herself against him senously. 

 

Tony caught her firmly by the shoulders and held her away. She stared at him seductively and he said sternly, "Christine..." she nodded. "No, no, I cannot." She looked confused and said something rapidly in her language. Tony touched his lips and then shook his head negatively hard. She stepped away then.

 

He gestured at himself, "I"

placed his hand over his heart "

love"

and then made a flying away motion, "someone else." 

 

She seemed to think and he exhaled in relief. Then she passionately kissed him again and he jerked away.

 

_Alright, how do I turn down a lady nicely? Dragon, stop laughing. I do not want her to make a fuss._

 

 

The woman seemed to take Tony's reluctance to kiss her as a challenge. She shimmered closer, eyes waggling seductively at Tony.  He gulped, then he saw the wine glass by the bed and got an idea.

 

He lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bed. She sighed lovingly at that and then he picked up the glass and gestured at it, saying, "I want some wine. Wine!" he pretended there was a bottle that he was raising to his lips. 

 

She shook her head negatively. and he made a moue theatrically. Then he pantomimed the whole action of getting more wine and coming back in 5 minutes. She seemed to understand that because she relaxed and laid back on the pillows. Tony smiled down at her, waved and bolted out of the room. 

 

He didn't look left or right, he just ran as quietly as possible until he reached the end of the corridor, where there was yet another terrace.  

_Now why didn't I land on this terrace then?_  He walked onto it and looked up.  _There was no balcony above. So that explains that. Now what?_   He went to the edge of the terrace and saw the Palace gardens below. _Ah, something soft to land on this time._

 

 

He once again lowered himself to the lower level from the terrace, landing this time in the lush greenery of the garden. He was in the middle of the garden. 

 

_Now to get to that canal and boat. But I cannot go from the front of the garden. I must circle around the back._

 

Tony walked through the garden, circling the Palace for at least half an hour, before he finally reached the other terrace. There weren't any patrolling horsemen here for some reason.

 

_They must be inside, guarding the candidates._

 

He could see the small low dock and the canal. There were three small rafts moored there, along with the same white boat that the priests used to transport Pepper from the Temple. 

 

He walked to the edge and looked down the left side of the canal.

 

_Hmm, so that's the city and away from the Palace._ When he looked the other way, he realized, there was a bend nearby in the water way. Thick trees surrounded the curve, so he couldn't see past it.  

 

_What lies after the bend?_ Whispered the Dragon, suddenly alert.  

 

Tony snorted. _The end of the canal, most probably. Why do we care about that?"_

 

The Dragon hissed. _I have a feeling about this way, Tony. We must go there._

 

 

Tony was going to argue when he heard the sound of voices approaching. 

 

_Shit! Got to get under the dock! Where else can I hide?!_ He entered the water and swam under the dock and then surfaced. His head nearly touched the dock's wooden path above him, so his nose was barely above the line of water. He floated there silently and sure enough, two pairs of footsteps fell on the dock.  _From their heavy tread and the smell of incense, I would guess they are priests._

 

The water rippled as they lowered themselves into the white boat. _They mustn't see you, quick, submerge!_  He took a deep breath and did so.

 

 

Underwater, he watched the boat move away from the dock slowly. He stayed underwater for a minute, then he surfaced, just at the surface and blew out to exhale. The boat had rowed away now and Tony moved under the dock towards its other side. He slowly raised his head above the level of the dock to peer at the boat. 

 

_They are rowing towards the bend! Okay, now I'm curious. I cannot follow them by boat. Can I run there and catch up with them?_

 

 

He waited till the boat moved beyond the bend, so that he would be out of sight. Then Tony pulled up his soaked pants to his knees and started to run towards the bend. 

 

He panted lightly with the exertion, running over green grass and shrubs. When he reached the bend, the foliage thickened, so he began to work his way through the trees. He could hear an owl hooting derisively as he followed the canal bed at a safe distance. Luckily, the waxing moon provided enough light for him to see where he was going. 

 

He heard voices muttering ahead and he began to creep forward carefully, taking care not to step on any twigs. He could now clearly hear at least 3 or 4 different people talking to each other. 

 

He stopped as he could see flatland ahead. _If I come out in the open, they will see me. I need to remain in the shrubbery._

 

He lowered himself to all fours and began to crawl towards the edge of the shrubbery. Tony realized the canal ended here, in a pool of water surrounded by thick grass and tall trees. The landscape was scenically picturesque. The pool itself was huge and shimmered eerily in the moonlight. _I wonder how deep the water is._

 

 

Tony saw four people huddled together at the edge of the lake, close to him. 

 

_There, fat frog priests and ..._ Tony bit his tongue hard to prevent himself from expressing his shock out loud. It was at the sight of the tall, mustachioed man, standing in the huddle, deep in conversation with the tattooed priest. _Consarn it! It is that damn Captain! Finally I have proof he is here !_

 

The Dragon roared loudly in his head, his exclamation suiting Tony's excitement. 

 

He wanted nothing more than to charge out of the shrubbery and and knock the Captain into the lake. But he controlled himself. 

 

 

_I'm going to find him and finish him off his time. Even if I have to burn him to do so. But now..._

 

He strained to hear what they were saying. He could only hear snatches of the conversation, 'after the Ceremony' and ' Is drugging needed?' and "Do we need a small troop?". 

 

He watched as they stood there for another 5 minutes and then walked back to the boat. Tony made himself completely flat on the ground as he saw the boat move away from the pond. He could clearly see the Captain now, sitting at the stern of the boat.

 

 

_Sarding undead bastard with his pelisse._

 

Then he heard the tattooed priest say loudly, "So Captain, how do you like the Lacus Norturona?" 

 

The captain replied in his gravelly tones. "I do not bother for the landscape. What about the Being? How sure are you of a candidate being chosen?"  

 

Tony heard the priest reply soothingly, "Patience, Captain, patience... the Being decides all."

 

As the boat rounded the bend, Tony just caught the last sentence of the Captain's growl. "My master grows impatient, you priest. The Being better be what you promised..." . 

 

They faded out of sight and hearing range and Tony decided to get a closer look at the pond. He stood up and walked back to the clearing and stepped onto the lush green grass. 

 

_So quiet, so peaceful out here._ Then the waxing moon shifted out from behind a cloud and was reflected in the water.

 

 

Tony watched in awe as the water began to ripple and shine as the light fell on it.

 

_As if someone is caressing it... what magic is this, Dragon?_

 

_I do not know but it is so beautiful..._

 

Tony stroked his beard thoughtfully. _It is clear the Menolestes and the Chonsario are working together for different results. The Captain is answering to someone. A master. I remember him mentioning someone during the battle for the Village."_

 

For some reason, he shuddered as he recalled the dying words of the Captain on the battlefield. " You are everything the Orb said and more. My master will be so pleased. Lord Stark, you have been judged."

 

_I wonder, Dragon,_ _what is so special about this place, that the priests revere it so?_ _And why did they bring the Captain here? Too many questions, too many unknowns..._ He signed tiredly. _And I have no idea where Pepper is and what she's going through._

 

_Go back to your room and rest, Anthony. Tomorrow is the Oracle Ceremony. We may get some answers after it._

 

Tony nodded and began the long walk back to his room in the Palace.

 

* * *

 

Pepper sat on the white cot, thinking. After being presented, they were brought straight back to their rooms and locked in for the night. No dinner for them as a priest sneeringly told them, an empty stomach was needed for tomorrow's 'preparation'.

 

Eleta was gently snoring as she slept deeply. _Poor child, she was taken from her parents in the Marketplace. I remember now, she is the girl, whose name, I heard mentioned by her mother and the shopkeeper rudely told her mother, it was an honor to be chosen by the Menolestes. What will happen to her, if she is chosen as the Oracle? Tony and I have to stop this._

 

Pepper smiled softly in the darkness as she remembered seeing Tony in the Dining Hall. _The scoutmaster was right, Tony really is the perfect Count, so magnificently noble. He looked so handsome in that red military coat and his boots. My lion in winter, transformed into a palatial beast of power, complete with signet ring. I wish... I wish... I wished we could have danced together. If only for the last time... One last dance with Tony..._

 

She lay down and slept well, for this evening, she was free from the drowsiness of the drugs. 

 


	15. The Oracle Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and Gentlemen, the Oracle is about to be chosen.  
> Things are going to get weird.  
> Also, this is a very looong chapter. I could not figure how to break it. Apologies for the length.

 

 

* * *

 

_**Fluctuat nec mergitur.** _

 

Translation: It is tossed by the waves but it does not sink.

 

 

 

_**One Day before Full Moon** _

__

 

_12:30 in the Afternoon_

 

The day of the Ceremony dawned bright. Tony was so exhausted from his sneaking around at night, that he slept through breakfast and woke up at lunch time. 

 

He dressed quickly and went to the main dining hall for breakfast. He noticed that all the servants were very busy, running up and down, carrying this and that. One of the frog-like priests was directing them. He walked to the window in the hall and looked out at the long line of wagons and carts, laden with white and blue flowers, waiting patiently to unload their goods.

 

He ate quickly and decided to find the historian, Milene. _She is not like the priests but she is not possessed either. Maybe she can help me find Pepper._

He knew Le Loup and the men must still be sleeping. He was tired too but was functioning on pure adrenaline. He decided to casually follow the line of servants up the staircase. They all seemed to be heading to the topmost floor. 

 

Once he reached the floor, walked leisurely through the Palace's artistically decorated corridor. He stopped abruptly as he could see a huge blue colored door ahead. Servants were entering and exiting the door. But what had halted Tony in his tracks, was the tall, mustachioed man, standing near the door, deep in conversation with the High Priest. _Consarn it! It is that damn Captain!_

 

He rushed to stand behind a statue of a mermaid and peered around it cautiously. _Now I cannot walk past him, I have to go back and get a look from somewhere else. He might recognize me._

 

The Dragon hissed, _Good idea. Stay out of his way._

 

Tony quietly turned and descended the staircase till he reached the first floor. _Okay, so I cannot check out that door until the coast is clear. Instead I must find the historian._

 

Then he tensed as he saw two horsemen march towards him. Tony stiffened. _More of these bastards._ He straightened and gave them his sternest look ever. They saluted him and marched on.

 

Tony relaxed, then he heard a female voice say loudly, "There is no need to be short with me! I have every right to be here." He walked quickly towards the voice. He walked onto the promenade and saw who was talking. The historian was arguing with two horsemen, who were barring her way. 

 

The horseman said threateningly, "You better watch it, girlie... we do not answer to the likes of you."

 

Tony decided to intervene. "Well then, will you answer to me?" 

 

All three turned to look at him, Milene with relief. The horseman growled at him, "Do not interfere, Count. This is a matter of the Palace." 

 

Tony put his hand on his sword hilt and said, "Let the lady go and step away. If this is a matter of the Palace, let us go to the Palace Steward then." 

 

The horsemen backed away at that. They marched away without looking backwards while Milene exhaled deeply.

Tony said "Are you alright, my lady?"

 

"I am no lady, Count Rupert. I'm just a humble worker of the Palace." She took a deep breath. "They just scared me, that's all."  

 

She smiled at him. He asked curiously, "What did they want?"

 

She sighed and turned towards the corridor. "On the fifth floor, the Ceremonial Audo is being prepared. It is the grand auditorium in which the Oracle ceremony will take place. The Chonsario will patrol the grounds and the Palace, until the Ceremony is done. Sometimes, they can get... a little too defensive." Tony snorted. She continued wryly, "They are a violent bunch. But the scariest of them all, is leader, Captain Giurescu." 

 

Tony stared at her. _Finally a name for that evil man._

 

He tried to sound as casual as possible. "Why are you scared of Giurescu? What do you know of him?"

 

Milene shrugged. "None of us, except the priests, know much about the horsemen. One day, they just came here and Duke Rorshach told us to obey their every command as if it were his own. Giurescu has been staying at the Palace for a month now, as a guest. He convenes regularly with the priests and the Duke." 

 

"Why are you really scared of him, Milene?" asked Tony gently. _She is hiding something._

 

The historian trembled and avoided Tony's gaze. "One night, when I could not sleep, I looked out of my window. On the grounds below, I saw Giurescu hit one of the candidates on the night of the full moon and drag him screaming to the Lacus Norturona. In fact whenever a candidate disappears, I know that man had something to do with it." 

 

_Lacus Norturona? Where have I heard that name before... Oh! The pond at the end of the canal._

 

He said casually, "What is that?"

 

"The giant lake behind the Palace. It has been there for centuries, Count." 

 

Milene looked at Tony steadily then. "I am not a fool, Count. I know of the disappearances. But I am not involved. The priests and Giurescu. They are up to something. I just..." Her eyes filled with tears. "I cannot do anything. The priests will kill me if I object. I am helpless. But I cannot bear to see these men and women die without a trace." 

 

Tony caught her hands. "Do not cry, my lady. This will come to an end soon. Can you take me to the Candidates? I just want to see where they are kept." 

 

Milene gasped. "Oh no Count, you cannot go see the Candidates today! The High Priest, Rana, has them under lock and key in his chamber below the Palace. Rana prepares them for the Ceremony with his priests. You will be able to see them only during the Ceremony. I do not know exactly where his chamber is. But it is too dangerous." 

 

Tony kept quiet. Milene was gently pushing him along back to the staircase. "Go back to your room, Count. Do not stay outside." 

 

He sighed heavily and then she whispered to him, "After the Ceremony is over, I will send you a message. Meet me at the mentioned location and time. I think I can help you meet whom you want to meet, then." 

 

Tony felt relieved at that and smiled at her gratefully. Then he walked back to the staircase, deep in thought.

 

* * *

__

_07:45 in the Evening_

 

A gong sounded and echoed through the Palace's corridors. It was to alert the attendees to proceed to the Ceremonial Audo as soon as possible. Tony was dressed entirely in black, with a black and gold doublet, black breeches and high boots. He had hidden the Dagger of Aramiah in his boot. 

 

He walked up the stairs, to the fifth floor and then proceeded to the giant blue door, with golden handles. He saw that there were two horsemen guarding the door and searching each invitee. Tony tensed up at the extremely thorough body search that was taking place in front of him. 

 

_I cannot let them search me, They will be able to feel the arc in my chest. And how will I explain that?_

 

He raised his chin, putting on his haughtiest expression and walked boldly to the door. He was going to enter without going through the check, when one horseman stopped him with a hand in his face. 

 

The horseman growled at him, "You need to be searched, Sir."

 

Tony looked down his nose at the horseman and fixed him with an icy stare. He remembered his days amongst nobles in the court and spoke in an extremely affected tone. "Do you know who I am, peasant? I am Count Aloyvisius John Ignatius Rupert, the First Count of Hentzau, Kingdom from the North. The noblest of blood flows through my veins. And you dare deign to touch me!"

 

He glared fiercely at the horseman. "I shall demand your head for this! Loup!" he yelled and out of nowhere, Le Loup appeared, grinning evilly. 

 

"Cut off this man's head and throw it to the dogs!" 

 

The horseman got confused and then Milene came along and said soothingly, "It is alright, it is alright. I am so sorry, my Count, no insult intended."

 

She glared at the horseman, "Do not offend our royal guests so. Let the Count pass. He is an esteemed guest of Patait. If you have a problem, take it up with the High Priest."

 

The horseman grumbled but let Tony pass and Milene winked at him. 

 

Tony looked around as he stepped into the Audo. The viewing area was a large circular theater, with a staircase to climb up to reach the vertically arranged seats.

 

The area was lit by a number of candles, arranged artfully here and there, to provide a gentle blue light. White and blue flowers were scattered liberally everywhere and amongst the seats. 

 

In the center of the viewing ring, was a stage. At least, Tony felt it was the stage. There was a bed on a platform. Above the bed were two large mirrors, arranged such that they would reflect something onto the bed. Garlands of white and blue flowers were draped over the stage's base.

 

_I wonder what is going to be reflected and from where._ Tony thought. 

 

He was shooed to his seat by one of the froggy priests. _I've got a nice seat, right in the center and high enough, so I can easily see what is going on the stage._

 

He saw an ambassador pointing excitedly upwards to the viewer seated next to him. Tony looked up as well and gasped.

 

_God's teeth, a giant skylight!_

 

In the middle of the Audo's ceiling, was a huge, oval-shaped panel of glass painted black. The panel was encircled by a solid ring of silver, engraved with what seemed to be waves. 

 

_Hmmm,_ whispered the Dragon, _A skylight eh? How do they open it?_

 

_I think someone will be on the roof of the Audo, to open it at the required time. But what shall be reflected? Will a light be shone through it?_

 

_No, Anthony_ , whispered the Dragon. _It is the moon's light that will fall through. The moonlight from the three quarters moon. Nearly a full moon._

 

Tony gulped. _I do not understand what is going to happen._

 

He saw that the Audo was nearly full now. Everyone was in their seats, chattering excitedly. 

 

The clock struck 8. A gong was sounded. The candles were snuffed out. The room plunged into darkness. Tony could not even seen his own hand in front of his face. 

 

A single source of blue light appeared on the stage. It was the High Priest holding a huge candelabra. He was looking magnificently toady in robes of resplendent ocean blue, billowing about him. His white eyes glowed ominously in the blue light.

 

In Tony's head, the Dragon hissed angrily at the sight of Rana.

 

He began to speak in a deep tone. "Esteemed Guests of Patait, the hour of the Moon is upon us. We search endlessly for an Oracle to herald the Great One's arrival. Today perhaps, our search will end. Please keep silent during the ceremony and do not get up from your seat. We will now be sealing the Audo's door."

 

At this, the giant blue door of the Audo was slammed and latched shut.

 

"The Candidates are here. Secondary Menoleste, please bring Candidate Dante forward."

 

Tony widened his eyes as the black haired young man from yesterday's presentation, was slowly helped up the stage by one of  priests. The man was swaying noticeably as he climbed each step so carefully. His head was lowered and his hands were stiff by his side. The priest gently pushed him towards the bed and then made him sit down on it and lay his head down.

 

Tony gritted his teeth. _Drugged out of his mind, I bet._

 

The priest strapped the young man to the bed using a single belt and then Tony realized that it was a not a bed at all, it was a wooden long bench with hinges, because the priest pulled the bench upwards, so the young man was tilted towards the audience.

 

_This is getting frighteningly creepy. Why have they strapped him to the bench?_ whispered the Dragon.

 

The candelabra was snuffed out and the Audo was completely shrouded in darkness. Then a loud scraping sound was heard from above and Tony looked up. _The skylight is being opened..._

 

Moonlight began to creep in as it opened. Tony blinked as beautifully, pure tendrils of the white light of the moon lit up the Audo in its center, that is on the stage, since the skylight was now completely open.  

 

A thick, cloying smell began to fill his nostrils and he wrinkled his nose. It was not unpleasant but strong and sweet.  He saw the air thicken with a foggy smoke. _The priests are burning incense._

 

Then the chanting started, somewhere off stage. Ominous and indecipherable. 

 

_Ommmmnnnnnn eeeeeee Aung Neeroooonnaaaaaaaa_

_Ommmmnnnnnn eeeeeee Aung Neeroooonnaaaaaaaa_

 

It went on and on.

 

Through the fog, Tony saw the moonlight reflect off one mirror and bounce onto the next and finally, focus intently on the face of the hapless Dante, who was shivering. 

 

The moonlight stayed on his face, highlighting his sweating brow and cheeks and his mouth stretched in a grimace. It then slowly moved downwards on its own, as if passing itself over Dante, as if searching for something.

 

The chanting grew louder and Tony blinked hard to clear his eyes and his ears. _How is it possible that the light is moving on its own? The mirrors are not moving... at least, I do not think the mirrors are moving!_

 

Once the light reached the man's toes, it stopped in place and then jerked suddenly upwards to his face. It shone brightly upon it. Dante opened his mouth in a silent scream and Tony gasped as the moonlight turned a dull blood red.

 

Dante began to jerk against the buckle then, still not uttering a word and Tony fidgeted in his seat, unable to witness this silent torture. _Whatever you are, end it now!_ he pleaded.

 

The moonlight astonishingly reversed its path to the skylight, bouncing backwards from mirror to mirror and through the skylight. It disappeared from the stage and the chanting stopped completely. Tony exhaled deeply. The Audo was once again completely dark. He could hear footsteps on the platform, the sound of the belt being unbuckled and then shuffling.

 

Suddenly the High Priest's creepy white eyes appeared in the darkness, illuminated by the blue candelabra. The crowd gasped and he giggled, the sound creepily echoing in the Audo. "Candidate One has been rejected. Candidate Two is next."

 

The blonde girl, Eleta was led onto the stage. Like Dante, her head was down and she placed each step carefully like she was treading on water. Her hair was plaited neatly and she was visibly trembling.

 

She lay down and was buckled in and tilted. Then once again, the candelabra was snuffed out, the chanting resumed and incense began to fill the air. Tony watched with awe as the moonlight creepily snuck back into the Audo and bounced off the mirrors to playfully, land back on Eleta's face. 

 

_Dragon, how are they doing that?! It is pure light, yet why does it act like it is alive?_

 

The Dragon whispered in an equally hushed tone, _Anthony, I think it is alive. It is assessing each of the Candidates through the beam of light._

 

Eleta was crying silently, shoulders heaving, tears streaming down her face. But her torment was short as this time, the moonlight seemed reluctant to linger on her and quickly passed over her once and then left the room. It did not turn red. 

 

Tony mused as Eleta was taken off the stage in the darkness. _Does that mean she was rejected as well or ignored?_

 

The High Priest came on stage again, announcing ominously, "Candidate Three is next."

 

Tony tensed and sat up straight in his seat. _God's teeth... it is Pepper's turn._

 

His heart started to thump loudly in his chest. He watched as Pepper came into view. She was wearing the white toga with its gold belt. Unlike the others, she had not lowered her head but instead, looked straight ahead. 

 

Her reddish gold hair glimmered in the blue light of the candelabra. She swayed slightly as she walked and she was taking deep breaths. Tony gulped hard as he noted her pale, ghost-like pallor.

 

Multiple emotions were passing through him as Pepper slowly and carefully, climbed the stage, guided by the priest with the tattoo. _They have hurt her, shit, Pepper, I am sorry, I put you through this... I am going to get you out of this, sweeting... Those damn priests!_

 

He clenched his fists with anger and felt the flame course through his veins powerfully. _I am going to make them pay if it is the last thing I do._

 

The Dragon said in its serpentine voice, _I too, am horrified at the thought of what Pepper must have gone through. But stay patient, Anthony, tomorrow you can finally face the Being and destroy this evil. Pepper's efforts will not have been in vain._

 

Pepper was strapped tightly into the bench by none other than the High Priest. As she was tilted towards the crowd, she stared blankly ahead into the darkness, eyes wide and unblinking. 

 

The skylight was reopened and as the moonlight began to bounce off the mirrors towards Pepper, Tony began to mutter the same string of words again and again under his breath. 

 

_Don't you dare hurt Pepper. Don't you dare... don't you dare hurt Pepper._

 

* * *

 

_My eyes are open, they feel open but I cannot see anything. It is so difficult to breathe. I cannot breathe. I feel as if ... as if I am drowning. I feel as if I am stuck in the frozen lake again. Let me open my eyes._

 

She did so and saw flashes of light burst in her vision. The light changed color as it flashed. She swung her head from side to side, trying to avoid the light. Then she looked straight into the burning, blinding white light. The light engulfed her, covering her, blinding her in whiteness. In it, she saw multiple slices of time, flicker in and out, each slice clear as though she was there.

 

First, she felt cold, chilled to her bones. Her teeth started to chatter.  She saw herself as a child, feeling cold and about to cry. Then her father hugged her so tight and rubbed her hands and the child her smiled. She saw her mother pulling a cloak over her as she slept.

 

She saw herself struggle through the snow as she ran away from the slavers. Then falling into the lake and feeling the ice cover her. The coldness in her bones, her despair. Then being pulled out by a face with the warmest brown eyes. _Tony..._ she whispered to the light. 

 

It was spring now. Pepper could feel the breeze on her face. She saw her teenage self laughing with the other girls in the palace as they ran through the green, green grass on the hills of Cumbria. She saw herself placing a daisy chain on her mother's soft hair and smiling into her mother's deep blue eyes, so familiar, so much love in them. _I love you, Mother._

 

 She saw the village women, Magdalene and her cooking together, gossiping and laughing.

 

She saw Tigliath and her lying on her bed, cuddling and snoring together. 

 

Tears fell down her face as spring turned into a dark sky, full of rain and thunder. _Stane..._ the thunder crashing down on her home. The thunder, the fire, her mother... _No!_ she cried out and turned away.

 

Then she remembered the slaver camp and feelings  of helplessness. Tied to the bed while the Slaver loomed over her. Darkness covered her and she could see nothing. Then a blue, glowing light began to shine in the darkness. _The moonstone, Tony's flame._

 

Pepper remembered Tony training her how to hold a sword and swing it with force. She remembered facing the Chonsario. She remembered facing Morganna and defeating her. She wove her hands through the moonstone's light and shaped it into a sword, which she brandished at the white light, that had appeared in the darkness.

 

_Come out and face me!_ she yelled. 

 

Suddenly sunshine fell across her face. She was standing in lightly running water, surrounded by green grass and poppies. Tony was standing in the grass, smiling at her with love in his eyes. _My knight, my Tony,_ she said. 

 

The light flickered and then it was nightfall and Pepper was bathed in moonlight. The moon was so close, yet so far away in the sky, with the stars. She saw herself climb down from a rooftop and stare at Tony in the moonlight, the first time they truly met, face to face.

 

She saw the lake glimmer in the moonlight as she and Tony raced on horseback through the snow.

 

She looked at herself in Tony's arms, both of them dancing in each other's arms, in the moonlight. The way they nearly kissed.

 

Then a tear fell from her eye as she saw Tony cast her out of his room, her heart broken. _He does not love me._

 

Then he was waving at her from across the lake, so close and yet so far. She sighed deeply and the moonlight caressed her face softly, wiping away the tear streaks on her face. 

 

_What do you want?_ she asked, tired of the endless shifting through time. _What do you want from me?_

 

The moonlight glowed eerily in the darkness and she watched it fall and pool thickly around her feet. It whispered to her, **Come away with me, Virginia. Come away with me. I will not reject your love. I have been searching for you for centuries .**

 

Pepper shook her head as she could see the moonlight fading from her vision. She was returning to the present. The tightness in her chest began to ease. She heard the moonlight whisper to her softly, **I will come back for you, soon... soon... wait for me, Virginia.**

 

* * *

 

Tony had not realized how watching Pepper's turn under the moonlight's eerie probe, would wreck him internally with tension. He held his breath as the moonlight fell on her face first and then very, very slowly, began to move downwards.

 

As it moved over her body, Pepper closed her eyes tightly, something the earlier two candidates had not done. Her chest heaved with the effort of breathing. Her eyelids fluttered as the moonlight caressed her bound form.

 

Tony wrung his hands helplessly. _God, what is it doing to her? Stop it! Stop it!_

 

Then he bit his tongue hard as he saw tears stream down Pepper's cheeks. Her shoulders shook.

 

The moonlight had reached her feet. He tasted blood in his mouth, his anger at Pepper's tears and his helplessness, unbearable to withstand. _She's weeping! God damn it, I cannot take this anymore! I am going to stop that damn light from whatever it is doing._

 

Tony had bent his knees and was going to when what happened next, stopped him halfway. The belt around Pepper was unbuckled by invisible hands, out of thin air.

 

And then the moonlight lifted Pepper high above the stage. The entire Audo gasped and Tony stood up, uncaring.

 

He stared with his mouth wide open as Pepper levitated upwards towards the skylight, horizontally with her arms by her side, hair drifting gently, robe billowing with the motion. Her eyes were closed and she seemed so serene and unearthly. 

 

She stayed there for a minute and then, slowly, she was brought back to the stage and laid down tenderly on the floor. The moonlight lingered on her face for a few seconds, as if it was thinking about her. Then it turned a deep blue and Tony heard the sound of someone's clapping their hands with joy. The moonlight slowly backtracked its path into the room, bouncing backwards and left through the skylight. 

 

The second it did so, candles were lit and the entire audience was on its feet, exclamations and murmurs loud in the room. Tony blinked at the sudden appearance of light after the darkness. Then he looked at the stage.

 

The Menolestes had come back to the stage, as a unit of blue. They circled Pepper's form on the floor and Tony forgot he was a Count and was not supposed to be concerned with the Candidates. He skipped two steps to land at the bottom of the seating area and walked quickly to the edge of the stage. He tried to see what the priests were doing by bobbing up and down. A horseman had appeared out of nowhere and was growling at him to take his seat but Tony ignored him.

 

Then he saw the priests were wrapping Pepper up in a white cloth, just like they had used when they kidnapped her. The horsemen were in the Audo now, shooing the guests out. He gritted his teeth as they finished wrapping her, used a chord to tie the bundle and separated, carrying her still, white form between them. 

   

* * *

__

_11:00 in the Night_

 

Tony had reached the promenade and was crouching behind a rose bush, trying to keep out of sight. After the excitement of the Ceremony, the guests had all moved to the first floor Banquet Hall for dinner.  There they had happily tucked into a lavish dinner. To Tony, the food had tasted like sawdust. He desperately wanted to see Pepper and talk to her. It had been two days since they last spoke. 

 

He had gloomily walked back to his room afterwards, when a kitchen boy had come running with a note. It simply said, "Meet M in the Rose Promenade at 11.".

 

Then he had remembered Milene's promise in the morning, of helping him meet Pepper. 

 

So here he was, waiting for the historian. Tony felt his pocket. It contained some rice cakes and sweet bread he had taken from his room, to give Pepper. It was a silent, cool night. The horsemen and the priests had disappeared abruptly after dinner.

 

From what he had heard amongst the gossiping guests, the Great One had not selected an Oracle but something else entirely and it had shocked and delighted the priests. They were being extremely tight-lipped about the whole thing. Possibly, because they did not know how to handle the situation. Candidate Three was special indeed. 

 

Tony tensed as he heard a twig crack in the stillness of the night. _Someone is coming._

 

He heard a soft whistle and cautiously raised his head. Then he stood up, smiling. It was Milene. She smiled back and whispered "Follow me, Count." 

 

He did so. They walked to the edge of the Promenade, then Milene and Tony climbed down the stairs and walked onto the Palace's grounds. Milene explained as they walked.

 

"The horsemen and the priests are having a meeting at the Lacus. So they will not patrol the grounds at least for two hours. I understand you want to talk to Virginia but be careful, the horsemen must not catch you. You must leave before they return."

 

Tony stopped walking abruptly. "Wait, you are taking me to Virginia? How do you know I wanted to talk to Virginia?" He stared at her with shock. 

 

She smiled impishly. "Well, the first night you were here, before the dinner, when the candidates were presented, I saw the way you stared with concern at her. You watched her leave with such anguish and you nearly followed her. Then now, during her levitation, you stood up. I would be a fool if I did not realize there was something between you two. And Virginia..." she looked down at her hands. "I heard her mention a name, Tony, again and again... every time she is drugged. Are you Tony?"

 

Tony did not how to respond to that. He opened and closed his mouth and then Milene looked at the sky and gasped. "We must hurry, let us walk quickly now!"

 

As she quickened her pace and Tony hastened after her, he asked, "Did you understand what happened at the ceremony? The Menolestes seemed damn surprised. I thought they were expecting an Oracle. Is Virginia the Oracle?"

 

Milene shook her head. "I do not know whether she is or not. But the priests are ecstatic and the horsemen are agitated." 

 

"Where are we going?"

 

"Before the ceremony, Virginia and the other two candidates were held in the underground level of the priests." 

 

Tony interrupted with awe. "They have their own underground lair!? Below the Palace!"

 

She smiled. "It is their exclusive area. No one is allowed in or out without their permission. I suspect it is where they create all their psychotropic drugs as well. Anyways, they deemed that Virginia is now special enough to warrant her own room. So she has been moved to the first floor of the Palace, to the Duke's former quarters." 

 

They had reached a portion of the Palace that jutted out slightly from the main building itself but was still connected to it. There was a large window in the center of the portion. 

 

Milene whispered, "The Duke had a secret room added to his quarters. It is only visible from this side of the Palace. And it can only be reached by unlocking the hidden latch in his bookcase. Or through this window." 

 

Tony saw a tall, shady tree growing very close to the wall. Its thick branches conveniently extended towards the window.

 

"So that's her window?" He asked.

 

 Milene nodded. 

 

"Good. All I need to do is shimmy up the tree and get her attention."

 

Milene said, "I had a servant keep a thick coil of rope hidden at the base of the tree. Use it to climb up and to secure yourself on the tree."

 

Tony was overcome with gratitude at Milene's kindness. He firmly caught her hand in his own and squeezed it with warmth, then he pressed it to his lips. "Milady, once Virginia and I end this mess, I will repay you for this somehow. We owe you." 

 

She flushed and said softly, "Go now Tony... talk to your lady. I must leave. Remember, you have only two hours before the horsemen start patrolling the grounds." 

 

Tony ran quickly to the tree and found the long piece of rope. He made a loop in it, using one end and swung it at a low hanging, thick branch, such that it hooked around the branch. He then climbed up the rope to the branch. He repeated this exercise till he was at a very thick branch of the tree, whose end extended very close to the window.

 

He tied one end of the rope around himself. The other end he tied to the tree's trunk. Then he straddled the branch and shimmied forward along it, such that he was at the window.

 

Tony laid his ear gently against the window, listening carefully to see if there was anyone else in there with Pepper. He could not hear any voices. Then he lightly knocked on the window. He heard a gasp and the sound of someone moving around. Then the window latch was opened and through a tiny crack in one shutter, he saw a familiar blue eye peeking at him. 

 

Before he could say anything, she gasped loudly and opened the windows shutters. Pepper leaned out heavily from the window and hugged whatever she could reach of him, tightly.

 

He chuckled at her enthusiasm and relief on finding her. "Pepper, I am so happy to see you but Whoa! Do not knock me off the tree!" 

 

She suddenly seemed to realize how he had reached her and let him go quickly but Tony held on to her hands and drank in the sight of her like a man dying of thirst, who had finally found an oasis. 

 

She was in the room, he was on the tree, crouching perilously on the thick branch, holding her hands. The three quarters moon shone mistily through the tree's branches, lending the scene an ethereal quality. 

 

Pepper seemed very tired. Her eyes were slightly unfocused. Her hair was mussed charmingly and she was wearing a white sleeveless shift. She was warm to his touch and smelt like the Moonflower except in a fragrant way. She smiled at him dreamily and he narrowed his eyes at her. 

 

"Pepper, were you sleeping?" 

 

She nodded and yawned, then stretched her arms above her head. Tony studiously looked at her face, trying to avoid staring at her chest as the material tightened beautifully across it.

 

"Pepper" he said gently, "Pep.. are these priests drugging you?" 

 

Her eyes clouded over and she nodded sadly. "The Moonflower," she whispered, "it ... they keep making us take it. Spraying it or drinking it like a syrup or eating it whole." She closed her eyes tightly. "It is very difficult for me to make out what is real and what is a dream." 

 

She shivered and he tightened his grip on her hands. 

 

"What... what happened during the ceremony, Pep? What did that thing do to you?" 

 

She swallowed hard, eyes still closed. " They gave us a double dosage of Moonflower, so that we could commune with It. It made me... It brought back all these memories... I ..." she opened her eyes, they were full of tears. She whispered, "Please Tony, I do not want to talk about it. Please." 

 

He nodded quickly, not wishing to distress her further, stroking her petal soft arms.

 

He said cheerfully, "Say, you want to take a walk down in the grass? Only for a little while... come on, I can help you climb out..."

 

Then his voice trailed off as Pepper silently bent down and picked up a thick steel chain. 'I cannot, Tony. I am chained to the bed." 

She said sadly.

 

Tony gritted his teeth with anger. He looked at the sky then, trying to control his temper. _If I had the gauntlet, I could have weakened the chain and then broken it with my sword. Damn it._

 

Then he swallowed hard as Pepper softly touched his face, fingers caressing his jaw. He leaned into her touch as she started stroking his beard with her knuckles.

 

"It will be alright, Tony, do not worry so much..." she murmured, eyes melting soft blue. "Tomorrow we will finally see this Great One and then..." she smiled sadly at him. "Then we will both be free." 

 

Suddenly, the urge to tell her how he felt, was overwhelmingly strong. "Pepper," he started, "Pepper, I want, I want to apologize for my behavior in Carinthia." She had knelt down, leaning against the windowsill, head resting on the bottom frame of the sill and one hand still touching his jaw. She looked at him sleepily curious.

 

He caught that hand in his. He looked at it and stroked it softly, trying to say what was in his heart. "I... I am the world's greatest fool. I was scared of the way you made me feel. And so I ran away, I ran away from you, from the precious gift you were offering. I am so sorry, Pepper."

 

He brought her wrist to his mouth and kissed each finger of hers reverently. "Pepper," he said softly, "please forgive me, please... please let me back into your heart. I've loved you for so long..." 

 

Tony finally looked at her, only to sigh deeply. For she was fast asleep, eyelashes thick and dark against her cheeks, face relaxed beautifully in repose,  sweet innocence in peaceful slumber.

 

He looked at the sky and huffed softly. _I deserved that I suppose. I should do it right. No shortcuts. Anyways I must be going, the waxing moon is high in the sky, it is getting late._

 

Then he looked at Pepper. _First, I must tuck my lady in her bed._

 

He undid the rope about his waist and climbed into the room from a corner of the wide windowsill. Then taking care not to rouse her, Tony knelt on the floor, cradled Pepper in his arms and lifted her up gently, holding her against him. She did not stir but instead snuggled closer to him, murmuring against his throat.

 

He walked slowly to her bed, enjoying the feel of carrying Pepper's soft, warm body in his arms. He gently laid her down on the mattress and pulled the coverlet over her, tucking her arms in. He placed the rice cakes and the bread from his pocket on the bedside table.

 

He whispered to her, "Good night, Pepper... I will see you tomorrow. I will be there by your side, when the beast comes." 

 

He was going to turn, when he heard her murmur his name. He bent low to her, close to her face and whispered "What is it, sweeting?"

 

Pepper did not answer, she just raised her head slightly and softly brushed his open lips with her own in a feather-light caress. He kept absolutely still as he felt her soft, moist flesh touch his. _Is this a dream?_

 

She kept her lips pressed tenderly to his for a few seconds and then whispered slowly against them, her eyes still closed, "Good night Tony... thank you for finding me."

 

Then she lowered her head back onto the pillow and smiled in her sleep. He raised his head, touching his lips with wonder. He could feel the ghostly imprint of her lips on his. 

 

Tony did not remember climbing down the tree or the long walk back to his room. His heart was so full of emotion, he did not know which one he should feel first. Somehow he found himself in his bed. He drifted off to sleep, the feel of Pepper's sweet, soft, sleepy kiss still on his mouth.  

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am an expert in arranging mirrors to reflect moonlight, thanks to Ubisoft's Prince of Persia - Sands of Time. Finally, it came to some practical use.


	16. Pepper learns the truth

**De inimico non loquaris sed cogites**

Translation: Don't wish ill for your enemy; plan it

 

 

_**Day of the Full Moon** _

 

Tony slept in late once again, tired out from visiting Pepper late at night, in her secret room. But he was rudely awoken by Le Loup shaking him hard by his shoulders. 

 

"My Lord, wake up. Please wake up."

 

Tony turned over and murmured, "Five more minutes... I want five more minutes...It is too bright"

 

Then a feminine voice said softly, "Count...Tony. Please wake up now."

 

That sort of penetrated his fog of sleep. He opened one eye sleepily. He could dimly see Milene staring down at him with amusement. Le Loup was standing next to her, eyes wide at Tony in warning.

 

He smiled sleepily at Milene, who returned his smile. _Wait, what is Milene doing in my room?!_

 

He bolted upright, clutching the bed sheet tightly to his chest. _Could she see the arc, did she?_

 

He shook his head to clear the sleep from his brain. "What... what happened? What's the hub bub? Why are you all in my room?" 

 

Milene looked like she was holding back giggles. She said, "Count, you need to be in the Audo in forty five minutes. The priests have scheduled a meeting to discuss the Oracle." She smirked as Tony continued to stare at her. 

 

"Tony," she said gently, "Get dressed. I will send some food up. Prepare yourself and be there in the Audo." 

 

She smiled at him and walked away. Tony watched her leave and then lowered his sheet. He glared at Le Loup, who looked sheepish. "Pretty woman comes to the door and asks appealingly to see you, How can Le Loup refuse? Besides, she seems to be an ally, no?"

 

Tony huffed and got out of bed. "Mackie!" He hollered, "Decide what I should wear quickly! I need to be in the Audo in forty minutes."

 

* * *

 

Pepper had slept well last night, her spirit soothed on seeing Tony. She was allowed to sleep in with no interruptions and awoke luxuriously at noon. 

 

She stretched herself languorously in bed. The feelings of drowsiness from drinking the Moonflower nectar, had lessened. She stood up and walked to the window, staring out at the large tree next to it, sunshine streaming through its branches. 

 

_I should be able to climb out of this window and climb down the tree easily enough. Just like Tony did yesterday._

 

She started to swing her leg up to the window's edge but then the chain tightened painfully around her ankle and she suddenly remembered. _I am chained to the bed. And I have no pin to pick the lock. Great._ Pepper sighed sadly.  

 

Then she heard a low chuckle. And she felt the hairs on her neck rise with fear. She turned and shrieked in horror as the Captain was in her room, sneering at her maliciously. 

 

_God's teeth! It really is the Captain! How does a dead man walk?!_

 

She swallowed hard as he stepped closer to her and bared his teeth at her, in a frightening smile. He said in his dreadfully familiar gravelly tones, "My dear, you truly are a force to be reckoned with. I told Rana that you should be chained to the bed and I was right." 

 

Pepper shrank back from him in fear as he came closer. The stench of blood emanated strongly from him. She backed into the windowsill as he reached her. He stood right next to her and looked out of the window. "Hmmmm, you were willing to climb down from such a height, to escape? My lady, I am impressed... a feat indeed."

 

_He is so close! Why are his teeth so pointed... what is that shining on them...Good God, is that blood??_

 

* * *

 

Tony climbed up the staircase with alacrity. He was dressed in his ceremonial garb.   _I'm late, I'm late, I'm late._

 

He reached the blue door with the golden handles. _Thank the Good Lord, it is still open..._

 

He entered the Audo and saw all the guests were there, seated. He quickly took a seat at the front. 

 

The skylight was open, so the Audo was bathed in sunshine. Tony was scowling at the hinged bench with its broad belt trailing on the floor.

 

_They tied Pepper in that and let that ... that thing touch her mind. After they drugged her senseless with their stupid flowers and incense and ..._

 

The Dragon chided. _Anthony, stop scowling! You are the Count to these people, curious and snooty. Not a glowering soldier._

 

Tony straightened and obeyed the Dragon. He felt he was being stared at and turned backwards to see who it was. He smiled politely at a blonde woman amongst the Picaros, who was glaring at him.

 

Then he recognized her and rapidly turned back around, gulping hard.

 

_Ah, your nocturnal acquaintance from that night..._ hissed the Dragon with deep amusement.  

 

The guests were murmuring amongst themselves and Tony was growing impatient.

 

_Where are all the horsemen today? Why aren't they here, being their lovely violent selves?_

 

Then the crowd hushed as High Priest Rana came through the doors followed by his blue entourage. 

 

_Is he truly blind? His eyes are covered in cataracts, so I assume he is not pretending._

 

The Dragon whispered, _He is a very powerful mage, Anthony. He is blind but he has more than enough hidden strengths to make up for it._

 

Rana was on the stage, staying carefully in the shadows, avoiding the sunlight. His priests stood behind him in a wave of blue. They were practically humming with happiness. He rested his hands on his giant belly and beamed down at the audience. 

 

"My friends from far and wide, I stand here before you to let you know that the Oracle has not been chosen." 

 

The guests gasped and Tony saw one of the old men from Rusitania stand up and shout angrily, "Well why the hell not?! What was all that then, with the red haired girl?" 

 

Rana beamed even more. "Let me continue. The Oracle has not been chosen but we have no need for an Oracle anymore. We can directly communicate with the Being now."

 

Tony sat up straight as the guests clapped and roared their approval. _What about Pepper? What did it want with her then?_

 

Rana continued, nodding with approval at the crowds reaction. "We spoke to the Great One yesterday. Just a simple introduction. Soon we will take you to meet him all."

 

The guests started to ask multiple questions at the same time and Rana held a hand up authoritatively. "Soon we will all take our concerns to the Great One. Soon. No one will be left out I assure you." 

 

Tony saw one of the Picaros stand up and ask, "What of the red haired candidate? The one who levitated... what happened to her?" 

 

Others also murmured in agreement to his question and Tony waited anxiously for Rana's answer.

 

The behemoth-like man giggled loudly and his priests behind him, began to giggle too. "She has been chosen for a much higher purpose than we expected or even dreamed of. A most special candidate she is. The Great One is pleased with our choice." 

 

"What about tonight's full moon? Will we meet the Great One tonight?"

 

Rana shook his great head. "Not tonight. Tonight the Great One will... He will not be here. He has other commitments."  

 

He left the stage then. Tony looked around him, bristling with anger. He clenched his fists. _I am damn confused and frightened. What is going to happen to Pepper ? I know it must the at the pond, the Lacus. But when? And what is this higher purpose she's been chosen for..._

 

The Dragon swirled agitatedly in his head.  _We must formulate a battle plan. Tonight. Something big will happen tonight._

 

Tony saw Milene exit the Audo after the priests.  _I must talk to Milene as well. She can learn what the priests are up to._

 

He walked towards the exit, already thinking of his armor.

 

* * *

 

Pepper was going to scream when a guttural voice exclaimed, "Giurescu! Step away from her now!" 

 

The Captain growled menacingly as Pepper turned to see the High Priest had entered the room. He was staring blindly at the ceiling. 

 

"Stop growling, you mangy dog!"

 

The Captain slowly let go of Pepper and walked towards the High Priest. 

 

Pepper tried to calm her thumping heart. Rana beamed at her. 

 

"My child, ignore this ... thing..." he glared at the Captain, who was standing some distance away. "Did you not understand what happened yesterday? When the Great One met you?" 

 

The Captain snorted derisively. Rana ignored him and continued as Pepper shook her head slowly. 

 

"My child, we hoped, nay we expected the Great One would accept you as his Oracle. Instead..." the priest squealed with joy... "He has bestowed a greater honor upon you! One that is completely unexpected but utterly delightful!" 

 

Pepper stared at him wide eyed. "What... what honor??" she stammered out. "What does it want with me?" 

 

Rana practically jiggled with happiness. "He has selected you to be his consort! His companion! His bride... ooohhhh I never thought I would get to witness such an event." 

 

_What!_

 

Pepper leaned back against the sill with shock. "Bride! What!?" 

 

The Captain said jeeringly, "The bride has gone white with joy." 

 

Rana shushed him and turned to Pepper. "It is true, my child. The Being has searched your spirit and found you worthy of being his bride. Much like He found our Goddess all those centuries ago... today at the full moon, He will come to claim you as his own."

 

The priest clapped his hands with glee as the Captain continued, "and then when he is sated with marital bliss, in his gratefulness, he will lend his support to our cause. He will be a most powerful ally. And..." the Captain's eyes gleamed evilly. "With his power, we will take over the land." 

 

Pepper stared from one to the other with growing horror. "You have summoned the Being for that... domination? To take over Patait!" 

 

The Captain laughed loudly. "Such small thinking. With the Great One's might, the whole world shall be ours."

 

Rana nodded solemnly. "Nothing can stand in the Being's way... nothing ... kings, lords, people will bow to us and all will be ours. Why do you think, so many guests came for the Oracle selection ceremony? We have a representative in every kingdom, each a secret ally, each will be raised to a position of power when we take over."

 

Pepper whispered, "The King will stop you..."

 

Both the High Priest and the Captain laughed derisively. Pepper wrapped her arms tightly about herself to control her shivering.

 

The Captain said, "The child King! You really think he can stop us...he can stop the Great One?" 

 

"He is more concerned with finding a bride than his Kingdom!" The priest added.

 

Pepper said fiercely, "Someone will stop him! Someone will! Your evil will not win." 

 

She was about to take the Iron Knight's name but she stopped herself mentally in time. _Tony can face this thing and defeat it! But they must not know that he is here. He has the element of surprise! They are so arrogantly confident that they will never see him coming until it is too late for them._

 

Just then a knock was heard at the door. Rana said sternly, "Enter!"

 

And the tattooed priest entered. "Your holiness. It is now 5 pm. The solution is nearly ready. You asked to be notified."

 

He bowed deferentially and left.

 

The High Priest tapped his chin thoughtfully. "My lady,we must not tarry any more. You must be prepared for the Being's arrival."

 

Pepper whispered, "What is going to happen to me?" 

 

"Well... the full moon will appear at half past eleven at night. We must be at Lacus Norturona by then. Then the Being will arrive to meet you." 

 

Pepper raised her chin and said firmly, "I will not go along with this willingly. I will fight you and this beast as well. I am no man's property. You have no right to force this upon me or anybody else, just for your evil gains."  

 

The Captain snorted and Rana shrugged. He said gently, "Ah Virginia, when I first saw you in the Temple, I knew, I knew there is a fire in you, that is very attractive. A fire that cannot be tamed. But..." he stepped towards her slowly. "But... with some water, fire can be damped out."

 

Then he smiled at Pepper, who had backed up against the window sill and removed something from his robes. 

 

_Not the spray again..._

 

Pepper tried to move away but the High Priest covered his nose with his other hand and quickly sprayed her generously. She blinked hard as she recognized the scent, sickly sweet and cloying. 

 

She felt the taste of it on her tongue and saw the room and the Captain and the High Priest all spin and swirl in a medley of colors. She lashed out wildly at the swirls and hit something solid that cursed. Then she got another spray in her face and groaned as her eyes began to burn. She closed them and felt herself descend. Something lay her down and began to bind her arms behind her.

 

Then she saw only blackness.

 

 


	17. Preparing for Battle

 

 

_Natura nihil frustra facit_

Translation: Nature does nothing in vain.

 

_**Day of the Full Moon** _

 

The Iron Knight armor was all laid out on the floor. While the giant and Mackie were busy ooing and ahhing over each piece, Tony looked out of the room's window, thinking about what the High Priest had said in the Audo.

 

 

_No one can meet the Great One yet, he has other commitments tonight, the night of the Full Moon, when we know that something bad always happens on such nights. And Pepper... she has been chosen for a higher purpose. Something is going to happen to Pepper tonight. And at the Lacus. I can feel it in my bones._

 

The Dragon was huffing gently, deep in thought as well. _Are we sure of the time and the place? Place yes, time no._

 

_Time, why... the moon will be visible in the sky by evening._

 

_No Anthony,_ the Dragon chided him gently. _It is summer, the days are longer and the nights are shorter. So the moon will be visible late and we do not know when that is._  

 

Tony ran his fingers through his hair with frustration. _Suppose we are wrong, suppose we go to the Lacus Norturana and she's not there? Suppose... I am too late?_

 

Just then a knock sounded on the door and Tony whispered at Mackie, "Quick, cover my armor with a sheet!' 

 

He did so and Le Loup opened the door slightly. He closed it then and came towards Tony, holding out a small note. "My Lord, a  servant dropped this off." 

 

Tony opened it. In a lovely cursive script, the following was written: I know something about our mutual friend and the special occasion tonight. The head of the powerful people lies. Someone will arrive tonight at the place we spoke off, at the eleventh hour, when the moon is high in the sky. Our mutual friend will be taken there. YOU should go there.

 

It was simply signed "M".

 

Tony read the note out loud and Le Loup asked curiously, "Do you understand what it says?" 

 

He nodded grimly. "It will happen tonight at 11. The Celestial Beast will be here. And Pepper will be taken to it." He tightened his jaw so hard, that Le Loup took a cautious step back. "And I am going to finish it off. Let us plan our attack now."

 

 

* * *

 

The hours passed for Pepper in a series of flashes. She regained some semblance of consciousness in these flashes but what she experienced, did not seem real to her. Rather they seemed to be dreams with a twinge of reality. 

 

In her first flash of consciousness, she found herself sitting in the stone bath tub, a sparrow running a sponge over her breasts. She stared weakly at the sparrow, who had tilted its head at her curiously.

 

"Please let me out of here..." she whispered but the sparrow only chirped loudly at her. Her head fell forward into the water and she felt as if her lungs would burst in the cold water but then her head was pulled out and she took a deep breath and looked up, only to find a sea of sparrows looking at her accusingly.

 

"Let me out!" she yelled and then she was sprayed with the Moonflower again. So again, the room swirled and she closed her eyes. 

 

* * *

 

Tony and company were sitting around the pieces of armor, artfully arranged to serve as different locations of the Palace. 

 

Tony jabbed a hand at his gauntlet. "This is Lacus Norturona, the area in which the Celestial Beast is expected to make an appearance. Pepper will be here as well."

 

He pointed at his chest piece, in the center of the arrangement. "This is the Palace. Where we have the Chonsario and the priests. Now I know the priests will accompany Pepper. I am not sure about the horsemen. But we need to separate them. We cannot take all on at once."

 

He pointed at his leg shin guard. "This is the town or the city. The horsemen will definitely be at the gates. At least some of them will be. And they patrol the grounds as well."

 

Tony looked at Le Loup inquiringly. "Now what about King John's Knights? When are they expected?"

 

Le Loup said in a worried voice, "I should have heard from them by now. When I received the last message, they were onboard a ship to come to Loros."

 

Tony mused for a minute, then he said, "What about Hereald?"

 

Le Loup brightened up. "Now there's a soldier to be reckoned with. He is at the inn near Loros, the one where we stayed. So he's right here on time. Not only that, he's brought a small force of 15 to 20 men. He said they were ready to teach the Chonsario a lesson."

 

Tony smiled, pleased with Happy's support. "Great, so if Happy storms the gate with his force..."

 

Mackie chimed in, "We can handle the inside of the castle, guvnor! We can sneak around and polish off these foolish horsemen." 

 

Le Loup nodded. "The four of us should be able to handle the few horsemen inside the castle. Then we can attack the ones on patrol and join forces with Happy."

 

 

The Giant added, "I can get a few of the lads from The Slutty Spoon to join us. They are anxious to get their hands on the Chonsario... as am I." He cracked his knuckles menacingly. 

 

Tony cleared his throat, confused. "How are they five of us? You, Mackie and the Giant, that's three."

 

Le Loup said "The Giant eats enough for two men and certainly, is large enough for two men, so" he shrugged, "I count him twice. And you also, my lord, won't you fight with us?"

 

 

Tony shook his head. "I will be with Pepper. She cannot handle the Beast on her own. Besides, those priest bastards keep drugging her. I need to support her."

 

Le Loup nodded. "Agreed and I can help here. If we can keep an eye on the priests, when they leave with Pepper, we will wait for a little while and then cause a tiny 'distraction' to get some of them to come back to the Palace. That should lessen your load, my lord."

 

Tony said, "Good plan" and Mackie asked "What sort of distraction?". Le Loup replied, "It shall be inspired. The likes of which have never been seen before."

 

Tony rubbed his hands together. "I'm going to decide on my armor. Where are you going, Le Loup?" as the scoutmaster had stood up. He answered, "I think I will ride to the inn to find out where King John's knights are. I shall return in two hours." 

 

He departed as Tony and the giant and Mackie, started to hotly debate on which piece of armor was most needed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

In the next flash, Pepper heard the frogs, _how do I know they are the frogs_ , arguing with each other, over something. She opened one eye cautiously. _I was right, they are the frogs, why are they fighting?_  "Oi," she said startling the frogs, "go somewhere else and shout!" They looked at her and _damn it, they are giggling at me again!_

 

She felt blood rush to her head with rage and she tried to stand up, only to pushed back down by a frog. She was lying on something soft. She could only blink weakly at the frogs as they placed different colors against her and shouted at each other. "Black!" "White!" "Red!" "No, the green!" "No, I want the red!" She closed her eyes again. _I prefer blue... if it matters to anyone._

 

The next time, she was conscious. At least she felt she was conscious. She was sitting at a table, surrounded by whiteness and a sparrow was holding a spoon to her mouth, urging her to open it. She stared at the offered item. It was a piece of carrot. She took a bite gingerly.

 

_Yes, it is definitely a carrot._ She started to eat what was being offered. _Carrot again, bean, potato... turnip? Grape._ The food felt so good to her, it was warm and she could feel her senses coming back to her. _What time is it?_ She bit her lip as she realized she had said that out loud and the sparrow was looking at her alertly. It chirped and she groaned loudly as a damn frog came into view.

 

_I know this damn frog, the one with the tattoo on its chest._ The frog held a glass and offered it to her. _Wait, I know what's in it! That damn liquid! No way, I am not going under again!_ She stood up and knocked the glass away only to gasp as the frog caught her by the chin and sat her back down.

 

_Why don't I have any strength!_ The frog then pinched her nose hard such that Pepper gasped and he shoved a spoonful of the liquid in her mouth. It lay on her tongue, thick and syrupy. He tilted her head back and she had to swallow or choke. Then he brought one more spoon and she opened her mouth, too weak to object. _The blackness is there on the edges of my vision. Let me be swallowed by it, please._

 

 

* * *

 

After an hour of arguing, it was down to a few pieces of armor. Stealth and agility were needed here. Tony was going to spend some time on the ground and he needed to be flexible. So wearing the entire suit of armor, was not possible.

 

 

Tony went over the pieces loudly. "So I need my chest piece because I need to protect my chest definitely. And it controls my fire." 

 

The giant and Mackie nodded.

 

"I need my gauntlets for blasting fire bombs." He paused to enjoy the look of amazement on their faces. "Yes, gentlemen, I can shoot fire from my hands. Demonstrations later..." as he saw Mackie open his mouth to ask for one.

 

"No greaves, no shin guards, no helmet, too heavy and unnecessary. Hmmmm... so what can I wear on my arms and legs?" 

 

The giant murmured, "Chain mail chausses for the legs. Arms..." he shrugged, "You will have to go without, My Lord."

 

"Yes, now for weapons... my curved sword, of course." He unsheathed it and admired it lovingly. "Then my dagger." His avid audience oooed at the sight of the dagger. "And finally, a new weapon, one for long distance stealth damage, given to me by Le Loup." He raised a deadly black crossbow with enhanced sights. 

 

 

"Now, I am going to take a small shield, preferably kite and a short sword for Pepper, to use. What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked Mackie, who was giving him a look of deep skepticism. 

 

Mackie said, "This lady, this ... Pepper, who you are meeting at the Lacus, she is going to fight? By your side? I'd need to see it to believe it." He snorted, then stopped at the look in Tony's eyes.

 

"Mackie, pray you are not on the receiving end of Pepper's sword. She has a mean slicing blow and she knows how to hit a man where it hurts. Now... let us go for some vitals." 

 

 

* * *

 

It was a beautiful spring day. Pepper smiled as her attendants put the finishing touches on her outfit. _The perfect day for a wedding. My wedding._ Her hair was brushed and left open. A garland of flowers was placed on her head like a crown. Her red dress twirled beautifully about her.

 

She stepped onto the field of grass towards the altar. A flute started to play and she looked to her left and right, at the familiar faces of family and friends. Then she stopped abruptly as she saw the vicar smiled at her evilly. It was a huge toad. A large black bat stood next to the groom, as the best man, wings extended, blood dripping from its jaws. 

 

"Tony," she cried out, "Tony, what is this? Where are you?" 

 

The bat bared its fangs at her and turned the man sitting in the first chair, right next to the altar. Pepper gasped loudly. She began to cry as she saw it was the mottled grey corpse of Tony, dressed in his armor. There was a giant hole in his chest where the arc used to be, teeming with squirming white maggots. His flesh was peeling off his bones and Pepper cried out his name again.

 

"But wait, who is the groom!? Who are you?" She yelled at the tall figure, standing at the altar, head covered in a black hood. It turned and extended a skeletal hand to her tenderly and she screamed and screamed as she looked into a silvery orb-like face, with no eyes, only pointed teeth and tentacles crammed in a fearful, gaping maw. 

 

 

* * *

 

Tony, Mackie and the giant were lazily sitting in their room, trying not to doze off. Suddenly Le Loup burst in, alert and clutching a missive. 

 

Before Tony could ask, he said excitedly, "King John's elite guard come by sea! That is why they took so much time to reach here. They will be here by nightfall. And and... they have the greatest element of surprise, since they will dock behind the castle."

 

Tony smiled. _The pieces are falling into place. Now all I need is the full moon._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Pepper woke up, sweating heavily, heart beating painfully. She was lying down on something hard and cold. She was surrounded by darkness. She tried to sit up but belatedly realized she was strapped down very securely, to whatever she was lying on.

 

There were buckles fastened tightly at her wrists, thighs and ankles and a giant strap lay across her chest. She swallowed deeply, trying to moisten her parched throat. It felt so dry and scratchy. 

 

Her eyes had not adjusted to the darkness. In fact, her vision was blurry and she could dimly make out dark forms wafting, floating ghostly in the darkness. She moved her head from side to side, trying to shake the blurriness away and then suddenly, she felt a heavy hand on her head, forcing her to hold her still. She shrieked and a disembodied voice giggled above her, in the darkness. 

 

"You! You... damn priest!" she yelled, recognizing the giggle. 

 

The voice, Rana, spoke, now somewhere around her feet, "Virginia, did you have a bad dream? You screamed in the middle."

 

Pepper tried to lift her head to look at the priest, wherever he was, in the darkness. She couldn't see anything. "This all feels like a bad dream! What did you do to me, you... you toad!" 

 

The voice said, somehow near her right arm, "You just had a little nectar of the Moonflower." It giggled, now at her feet. "Well, maybe more than a little."

 

The voice moved about in the darkness, confusing Pepper, who was trying to track it. _But I cannot see a darned thing!_

 

It continued in a patronizing tone, "First a little spray, then a glassful, then a bowlful. But don't worry, Virginia..." now there was a hand on her head patting her, while the voice came from far away. "Now, no more nectar. Do not worry," it whispered soothingly. "No more nectar at all. Nothing but the best for you." 

 

The thought of no nectar comforted her and she lowered her head back down, her neck paining from the effort of holding it up. The voice had gone away. She closed her eyes, bone tired. She tried to sleep.

 

Somewhere from the darkness, the guttural voice muttered "Who is Tony?" and she opened her eyes with shock. 

 

"Virginia, you need to relax, it is only me. Now hold still or this will hurt you." 

 

She still couldn't see anything but she felt the strap on her right hand loosened and her hand was pushed off the edge of what she was lying on. A string was tied tightly around her right arm, above her elbow and she felt fingers probe the crook of her arm gently. 

 

"Why are you looking for a vein?" she asked suddenly and the voice giggled in the darkness.

 

"Smart as a tack, you are. You need to relax, Virginia, I am just trying to help you do that." Then she felt a prick on her arm and then pressure. "What did you inject me with?" she whispered as her hand was lifted and strapped tightly to the surface again. 

 

"Nothing, you need to concern yourself with." The voice came, somewhere near her head. "Just relax." 

 

Then she felt the strap on her left arm loosened and she tried to raise her left hand and swat whoever it was away, but she could not lift her arm. Again the string was tied, again she was pricked and then strapped back again.

 

Now she felt a curious tingling sensation in her toes and a warmth flood her veins. She arched against the central strap, raising her torso, feeling the heat flow in a rush to her chest and her neck and her brain. 

 

Pepper cried out, "What was that for? What are you doing to me!?"

 

The voice said soothingly, "You needed it, Virginia. You are too nervous, my dear." 

 

She grumbled at the darkness, "Could you be any more vague?" and as the voice giggled, she arched upwards again, feeling the heat flow down to her toes, horribly hot.

 

She gasped with shock as a candle lit up suddenly above her, and Rana's broad face appeared upside down in the shadows, illuminated ominously by the candlelight. The milky white eyes glowed at her and he said, "The hour of the full moon is nearly upon us, Virginia. Forget about Tony. He cannot stop your destiny. No one can." 

 

Pepper irrationally wanted to argue. She said bitingly, "This is not my destiny. This is not my fate. I control my destiny and I will get out of this somehow." _And Tony will be there..._ she ended in her mind. 

 

Then she remembered the dream. _Tony's body, the arc black and empty... the gaping maw of teeth and tentacles..._  

 

She shivered uncontrollably. Rana's face still loomed over her. "Stubborn child."  He placed a cloth over her mouth and pulled it tight between her teeth, pushing back her tongue. "You are determined to have the last word, Virginia. But enough arguing. Now you need to be silent." He pulled the ends of the cloth firmly behind her head and tied them together in a tight knot. He blindfolded her as well. 

 

Rana disappeared and Pepper was starting to relax, when she felt a cloth being draped over her face. Then she felt the fine mist of the Moonflower, being sprayed liberally on the cloth. It seeped through the cloth, through the gag, filling her mouth with the taste of the flower. 

 

As the drowsy, numbing effect of the flower began to take over her mind, she heard the High Priest whisper softly in her ear, "Sleep now, Virginia. When you wake up next, you will be with the Great One. And together, you will bring about the beginning of the end." 

 

And once again, she fell helplessly into the darkness. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. The Celestial Beast Arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally the Celestial Beast is here! I know you must be frustrated that it took so long to get here... but hey, Gods don't come down from the sky every day you know :)

_Non ducor, duco._

Translation: I am not led, I lead.

 

_Full Moon night, 10 in the evening_

 

Tony walked rapidly to the small dock by the canal. He had to be at the Lacus Norturana before the Menolestes. He would find a good hiding place and wait for them to come with Pepper. Then Le Loup would arrange for a 'distraction' at the Palace and at least a few priests or horsemen would leave the Lacus. The stragglers he could handle on his own. Then he and Pepper would face the Great One and settle this once and for all. 

 

In anticipation of Pepper's involvement, he had carried along an additional short sword. Le Loup had fussed but Tony had stood firm. They had to tackle the horsemen while he and Pepper handled the Great One. 

 

Milene had helpfully been feeding them information on the priests whereabouts. Tony had left strict instructions with Mackie and Le Loup that she was their ally and was to be protected at any cost. They were to convey the same to King John's knights and Hereald's task force. 

 

Tony knew the Menolestes were now in their secret lair, busy preparing for the Great One's arrival. He shivered suddenly. _They must be preparing Pepper as well. God, Dragon, I hope they do not hurt her._

 

_Nay, Anthony, if she is to meet this Great Being, she must be in the best of conditions. But I am afraid they may drug her senseless as you know Lady Virginia will not go along without a fight._

 

Tony chuckled grimly. _Yes, I know Pepper's temper. Wait, is there someone standing there at the dock?_

 

He crouched low as he could see a lone figure standing on the dock. As he crept closer, he saw it was a Chonsario horseman, guarding the boats. Tony knelt on one knee, pulled out his crossbow from its sling on his back, aimed and shot off two bolts in succession, one hit the horseman in the throat, the other in the chest. He fell dead on the dock and Tony ran to his body, pulled out the bolts and pushed his body into the water and moved it under the dock. 

 

He debated whether to use a boat to reach the Lacus or to run there. _A boat is faster but if there are more guards at the Lacus, then I am a sitting duck in the water._ He slung the crossbow back and began to run towards the Lacus, with speed. 

 

He looked up at the dark, empty sky. _The moon has not appeared yet. But where have all the stars gone?_

 

He began to huff with the exertion of running on grass, the heaviness of the steel chest plate beginning to bear on him. He stopped for a minute, breathing deep and then continued running. _No time to rest, no time, I need to be there before they come._

 

* * *

 

_11 in the evening_

 

Pepper woke up when a voice from the darkness, whispered squeakily in her ear. "Sweet Virginia, time to meet the Great One. First we must go to His meeting place."

 

She could not see, she could not speak and she could not move. At least on her own, she could not move. Her tongue felt thick and alien in her mouth. There was a curious warmth, continuously flowing through her veins, throbbing within her. She tried to lift her head, trying to push it away but no, it had pinned her self down. Pepper was a prisoner in her own body.

 

Multiple hands moved over her feet and her hands, removing her shackles and lifting her to her feet. She felt wobbly, her sense of balance disturbed. The warmth seemed to be flowing in her brain as well. She could not stand straight and felt herself being steadied firmly by a pair of hands. She stood in place shakily, not sure of her own knees being able to support her. 

 

Then she heard the heavy footfalls of Rana coming closer. Someone straightened her clothing, whatever she was wearing was long and flowing. Rana came close and wrapped something around her and clasped it around her neck. He caught her chin in his large hand and she shuddered as what she felt was a hood, was pulled over her head. 

 

Then Rana slipped a cuff around her wrist and tugged on it gently. "Come, my child. It is time." 

 

He pulled her along with him and Pepper felt herself walking and walking until she heard the sounds of crickets chirping and felt a cool breeze on her face and body. _Are we outside?_ She smelled the thick incense of the Moonflower, smoky and fragrant. 

 

The ground did not feel flat beneath her feet anymore, it felt gravelly and soft. Then they were walking through grass, the blades tickling her ankles. 

 

The sound of water gently lapping against a shore, came to her ears and she stopped walking abruptly. But Rana kept moving, so so she was dragged along anyway.  _Where are we going?_ she tried to say through a mouthful of cloth. Then the tugging stopped and she felt firm hands about her waist, lift her in the air and place her down in something that swayed and rocked frighteningly. She was quickly pushed to sit down on something low and Rana patted her head soothingly.

 

"Just a short boat ride, my child. Then you will meet the Great One." 

 

* * *

 

Tony stared absently into the darkness of the Lacus. He was safely out of sight, perched high in a tree, opposite to the clearing's entrance. From here, he could easily see anyone arrive by boat and would remain hidden by the tree's thick foliage. He had been waiting for an hour and some time now. 

 

_They are here, Anthony..._ whispered the Dragon. 

 

Tony watched through the leaves as two boats entered the clearing, illuminated by large lamps at their sterns. _One froggy priest, one more froggy priest, ah ha and that walking behemoth of a man, Rana is here... wait, he's helping someone hooded out of the boat... That's Pepper!_

 

He could feel the flame roar inside him as he watched Rana gently pull Pepper along to the middle of the grassy plain. Tony clenched his jaw. _Dragon, those fuckers have drugged her again! Look at the way she's swaying as she walks!_

 

The Dragon hissed and Tony watched as Rana took off Pepper's black cloak and handed it to one of his acolytes, who was holding a lamp. She was dressed in a long, crimson red, shoulderless dress, which clung beautifully to her slender form. Her hair was open, with a garland of white-and-blue flowers placed on her head like a crown. She was blindfolded and gagged.

 

Rana had bound her to him by a cuff around her hand. He removed the cuff from his hand, then stood behind Pepper and pulled her hands behind her, to bind them together. 

 

Tony''s control on his temper snapped. He angrily pulled the crossbow off his back and aimed its sights at the giant priest's head. _Just one shot, just one bolt through his massive head and Pepper would be free... I'm fed up of him manhandling her..._

 

_And that would accomplish nothing, Anthony but instead, alert the others that you are here. Be patient, you can face him and make him pay for hurting Pepper, make him pay well but later._ hissed the Dragon and Tony lowered his crossbow grudgingly. 

 

Tony looked up at the sky in anger. _No sign of the moon yet. Damn it! Le Loup, now would be a nice time to start the fire! So that these damn priests would go away... grrgh... it is too early..._

 

Then he watched in confusion as the one by one, the priests climbed back onto the boats. 

_Surely they are not going? Did something happen at the Palace? Did Le Loup start the fire? Wait, even Rana's going! They are just going to leave her here alone?!_

 

The huge priest had boarded the second boat and was staring at Pepper's bound form as the boat floated towards the bend. She was left behind on the grass, head lowered, with a solitary lamp on the ground.

 

Tony waited impatiently for the boat to round the bend. At last, it was just him and Pepper in the clearing and he nearly fell down the tree in his haste to get to Pepper. He broke into a run and came to her side. She heard him approach but shied away nervously and he said soothingly, "Pep, Pep, it is me, Tony!"

 

She lifted her head at the sound of his voice. "Let me get these damn things off you," he said, untying the gag and pulling off the blindfold. She blinked heavily, eyes trying to adjust to the pitch-black darkness. He placed the lamp closer to her and used the dagger to cut the rope around her wrists. Tony rubbed her wrists firmly, to stimulate blood circulation. Pepper inhaled deeply and seemed to be trying to get her bearings. 

 

"Pepper, are you alright?" He asked with concern as he noticed up close, the paleness of her skin and the way she was breathing deeply. She looked at him fully then and he stared into her dilated pupils. "Pepper, say something!"

 

She closed her eyes and swayed dangerously. Tony pulled her to him, trying to hold her and she leaned heavily against him, head resting on his shoulder, hands hanging limply by her side. She sighed deeply. 

 

_When I catch that fat priest, I am going to skewer him for whatever he's done to Pepper._

 

He patted her back and said firmly, "Pepper, listen to me, what do you feel like? Can you stand up straight?" 

 

She whispered slowly, "I am so thirsty. So thirsty. Water please." 

 

"Sure, sure", he had a little flask with him and he raised it to her lips. She drank it all greedily. 

 

"Some more?" When she nodded weakly, he steadied her in place. "Pepper, sweeting, I need you to stand on your own, alright?" 

 

She stood still and he quickly refilled the flask from the lake and returned to her side, pulling her against him, to support her. She drank deep from the flask, leaning on him heavily. She handed the flask back to him and murmured urgently against his throat, "Tony, Tony, listen to me, you have to leave. You have to go." 

 

He gently brushed the top of her forehead with his lips. "I am here, Pepper and now I am not going to leave you. We are going to face this Great One together." 

 

This seemed to jar Pepper and she moved away from him, looking at him with wide, frightened eyes.

 

"Tony! You need to go! You can't stay here! This thing is a monster!" She clutched him urgently, still swaying slightly. "I saw it, I saw it in a dream! It..." she looked at him, eyes welling with tears, "it killed you, Tony!"

 

He caught her chin firmly. She stood there mutely, staring at him appealingly. _Her eyes are so unfocused. And she is so hot to my touch. I have got to calm her down somehow._

 

"Pepper, it was just a dream," he said soothingly. "Do not worry. We will defeat this thing." From her cheek, he brushed away the lone tear she had shed.

 

He placed his hand against her forehead. She was sweating violently and her temperature bothered him. "Pepper," he said firmly, trying to reach her because her eyes were so unfocused, he wondered what she was looking at. "Pepper, what did that fat fuck do to you?" 

 

She swallowed heavily. "They, the...High Priest, Rana, he injected me twice with something weird. It is flowing through me, it is so warm, Tony! I feel so warm! Like I am going to burn up!"  

 

He pulled her against him and stroked her hair, trying to soothe her. "Pepper, Pepper, relax. Do not think of the burning or the warmth. Focus on my voice."

 

She trembled against him but remained quiet. He tucked her head into the crook of his neck and wrapped his arms gently around her. He murmured to her softly, "The night is so quiet and peaceful, don't you think? Focus on the sound of the water, gently lapping at the shore. Take a deep breath, sweetheart, come on, breathe for me." She obeyed him and inhaled deeply, then exhaled tiredly. She stopped trembling then and raised her hand to touch the back of his head, stroking his hair.

 

He continued to talk in the same soft, gentle tone. "Do you remember the day we came to Loros by boat? We stopped at that stream?" She nodded slowly against him. "You left me to sleep and you went to play in the stream... Remember? The beautiful stream surrounded by grass and poppies and cornflowers."

 

He felt Pepper smile against his neck. "Then you drove the cart, the wind in your face, the mountains and fields of grass passing us by. Do you remember what that felt like? Your moment in the sunshine. The crisp hillside air. Leave this darkness, this warmth. Go to that place, imagine yourself there."

 

He began to hum softly, something incoherently, just to calm her. She tightened her grip on him and began to hum along with him. After five minutes, he felt her relax completely against him, then she sighed deeply. She raised her head from his shoulder, her hand still in his hair. "Can we go back there one day?" she said softly. "Please."

 

Her eyes were not dilated anymore. He touched her forehead with the back of his hand. _Still warm but not burning up._ The color had returned slightly to her face and she bit her lip. At that familiar gesture, he smiled in relief. "Sure, Pep, we will go back there. When this is all over, that is the first thing we will do." 

 

She smiled at him then and he recognized that soft look in her blue eyes. 

 

He said "Why don't you splash your face in the pond? The cool water may help you feel better." 

 

He helped her to the edge and they knelt down. Tony scooped water in his hands but Pepper was more direct and simply dunked her head into the cold water. She came up for air, gasping. She rubbed her face with her sleeve. 

 

"Tony," she said clearly, "do me a favor and cut this dress short, please." 

 

He stared at her in shock. "You want me to do what?"

 

She raised her eyebrow and said "Give me your dagger." When he hesitated, she said firmly with a soft smile, "Come on Tony, trust me, give me the dagger." 

 

He handed it to her, curious to see what she would do. She stood up steadily and gathered the hem of the dress in one hand, giving him a tantalizing look at her slim ankles and firm calves. Then she neatly sliced the bottom half of the dress away. It was now at her knees.

 

Then she made a tiny slit on one side of the dress and pulled upwards, enlarging it. Tony gulped as she slowly moved her leg sideways, as if to check that the slit was large enough, exposing a creamy firm thigh in the lamp light. 

 

She glanced at him sitting at her feet. "I cannot move comfortably if the dress is too long. So I had to shorten it. Wait, I will need the slit on the other side as well." 

 

She repeated her action on the other side of the dress and Tony's gaze lingered admiringly on her other alluring thigh as well. 

 

"Hey!" she said and he raised his gaze guiltily to her face. She smiled at him, one eyebrow raised. "Knight, why are you staring so at my legs?"

 

Tony relaxed completely then.  _My queen is back._

 

He drawled at her, "Forgive me, my lady, from my vantage point, they look fantastic." 

 

She snorted at that and he stood up, grinning at her. 

 

She pursed her lips at him, "I don't suppose you brought a spare pair of pants as well?" 

 

He laughed at that, covering his mouth belatedly. "Nope. Sorry." 

 

She looked at him with uncertainty in her eyes. "Tony, are you going to ask me to sit this one out? Because you think I'm not ready or that I cannot handle such a battle?"

 

Tony sensed that Pepper had somehow lost confidence in herself and wanted to check if he had any confidence left in her. 

 

He said calmly, "Pepper, I need you to be in this fight. You are the only one here with me, you have to fight. Also..." He shrugged. If I was going to leave you out of this... would I have brought you this?"

 

He pulled his kite shield off his back and handed it to Pepper, who took it with delight. "And ..." he unsheathed the small sword and gave it to her... "this". 

 

She whooped with joy and began to stretch herself with the sword, using the techniques he had taught her. He felt a weird sense of pride fill him with warmth internally. "Pep, you remember the stretching techniques I showed you..." 

 

She was halfway through a technique. Sword caught in both hands, hands raised and then sword lowered backwards behind her head. She turned her head, breathing out and looked at him curiously. "Of course I do. I practice them every morning. So I do not forget how to use the sword." She swung the sword downwards in a killing blow and he couldn't help but admire her anew. 

 

Pepper straightened and was smiling at him, when the breeze strengthened and started to whistle eerily through the trees. Tony felt the force of it on his face and body. 

 

Pepper gasped, looking up at the sky. "Tony, look! Look at the moon, it has become so large in the sky!" 

 

Indeed the full moon was clearly visible now, round and white, like a giant shining orb in the sky. It was unusually enormous. Its light was blindingly white in the sky. 

 

Tony said out loud, "It must be very close to the Earth. It seems to be floating right above us." 

 

The moonlight shone upon the clearing and the pond's water started to glow and ripple. 

 

_Just like the previous time I was here._

 

The water rose in a slight wave as the moonlight washed over it. The wave came with force, towards the shore, lapping upwards as it broke against the land.

 

The breeze was gently strong, the grass bending with its force as it moved around the clearing. Pepper's hair billowed gently about her face. She was looking around the clearing silently. "Tony," she whispered, "Tony, the flowers are starting to bloom." 

 

Then he also noticed that numerous buds had appeared in the shrubbery, white and dark blue. They were even scattered in the grass. The buds were tightly closed but seemed to be vibrating slightly. 

 

He watched with fascination as a bud right in front him, slowly and sensually opened its petals and bloomed fully, the delicate white flower glimmering beautifully in the moonlight.

 

He whispered curiously, "From where did they come from? Where they always here? Or ... have they appeared because of the light?" 

 

He turned to see what Pepper had to say and his words caught in his throat. He swallowed hard at the sight before him. Pepper had knelt in the grass to caress one bud in mid bloom, her finger gently stroking the half opened petals. The moonlight was shining on her and the flower. Her head was bent but her delicate profile was illuminated by the light, her aquiline nose, her cheekbones and the lush curve of her mouth, which was currently set in an alluring half smile.

 

_The flowers aren't the only things that are blooming... Pepper..._

 

Her reddish gold hair shimmered ethereally in the moonlight and she glanced up to look at Tony watching her. He felt his heart thump powerfully as her eyes met his in wonder, the deep blue depths shining like the ocean in sunshine. He wanted nothing more than to pick her up and kiss those rose lips senseless as she moaned against him.

 

She smiled curiously at him and asked softly, "What's the matter, Tony? You seem shocked." 

 

He shook his head at her and glanced up at the sky.  _Damn it, moonlight... I'm not going to let you take my lady away. I don't care how great you are._

 

As if it understood his challenge, the moon turned blood red. Then something happened that made Tony's blood crawl.

 

A giant drop of something whitish grey, dripped from the moon and dropped with force into the pond.

 

The water splashed and rippled as the grey mass began to dissolve into the pond. He stared at it warily. 

 

Pepper had not seen the drop falling, she turned as Tony grabbed her arm. "Pep..." he whispered urgently, "something has dropped into the pond... look, it is moving."

 

They both stared at the grey mass but it dissolved completely into the water. Tony took a deep breath. He was starting to feel on edge. Then the water shimmered again and rose slowly in the form of a small wave. It began to move towards them. 

 

Pepper gasped. The wave seemed almost curious as it slowed down and then ebbed backwards, only to rise again. It reached the edge of the pond and Tony pulled Pepper back from the edge and tried to push her behind him. Of course she had to object and said indignantly, "I have a shield!" 

 

She was about to raise it, when the water rose high up as if it was being pulled. They both followed its upward path. Then it fell back heavily onto the pond, such that it splashed onto the shore with force. Tony instinctively raised his gauntlet over his face and because Pepper was entranced by the water's movement, he held the shield up in his other hand to protect her. 

 

Some of the water splashed harmlessly over the shield and his gauntlet. The pond rippled and was still once more. 

 

Pepper whispered to Tony, "What was that?" 

 

"I do not know.  But I don't think that was the end of it. Something is out there." 

 

His fear was founded as they both saw another object, this time larger and reddish gray in color slowly appear on the moon's edge like a giant tear. It started to separate from the moon and Tony moved away from the pond. pulling Pepper with him. "This is going to splash hard, watch out!" 

 

This time, as the drop fell into the pond with force, water splashed heavily onto the grass. Pepper and Tony were sprayed liberally, even though they were at a safe distance from the pond. 

 

Tony shook his head like a dog and looked at the pond. "There is something in the water..." Pepper whispered. 

 

Something white and red was bobbing in the center of the pond. Then slowly a figure emerged, rising steadily, water cascading off its body.  

 

Tony swallowed hard and Pepper gasped loudly at their first sight of the Celestial Beast.

 

It was a giant, four legged creature, blood red in color.  It was the size of a small house. Its two front legs were scaly columns that ended in powerful talons.  The rest of its body was like that of a lion's, lightly furred, high chest and powerful back legs with no tail. The beast's diamond-shaped head was regally coiffed with a mane of fine, silver, tendril-like hair. 

 

 Its wide silvery eyes, with red pupils gazed down at them from an intelligent face. A gentle breeze blew and ruffled its hair. 

 

_Dragon, are you seeing this? Look at its mane._ _The fibers are so fine and white..._

 

The Dragon whispered cautiously, _I do not think that is hair, Anthony. I think that is pure light. And I think it can control the light's movement. Do not make any sudden moves._

 

The Beast was looking at Pepper with interest. _Is it growling?_ Then Tony stared in horror at a silver tendril extended itself from the mane and headed straight for Pepper.

 

She was slow in reacting but Tony was not. He brought his sword down on the tendril with force, slicing it in half. Pepper fell back, trying to get out of its reach. The Beast reacted in pain, yowling and retracting the tendril quickly.

 

It faced Tony then, shaking its head to swirl its mane and roared loudly, exposing finely pointed teeth lining its mouth. 

 

Tony raised his sword in front of him, poised to strike, one knee in front of the other. He shouted as the Beast continued to roar at him, challenging Tony. "Come on you big cat, come at me!!". He noticed Pepper had adopted a similar stance a little distance away. _The time for battle has begin._

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Iron & Wine''s cover song.
> 
> Pepper and Tony make a good tag team, don't you think?

 

* * *

 

_Aut viam inveniam aut faciam_

Translation: I will either find a way or make one

 

Tony and Pepper were facing down the large, and at the moment, furious Celestial Beast in all its magnificence. 

 

A mass of silvery tendrils headed Tony's way and he braced for impact, while slicing at them. He managed to chop off some but they hit him anyway, like multiple tiny hammers hiting his torso with force. He stumbled back with pain as they retreated.  

 

The beast began to pace, roaring mightily. _God, that stung! Has it pierced my armor ! No, it hasn't._

He groaned as the multiple bruises began to throb and dimly realized Pepper had knelt beside him, her hand on his chest plate.

"Tony, Tony! Are you alright?" 

 

"Pep, I'm fine... look I'm going to keep him occupied. You need to circle back and find a weak spot. Take the crossbow and shot it."  

 

Tony stood up quickly, ignoring the pain as the Beast stepped forward cautiously, ready for round two. He saw that Pepper had thrown her shield on the grass and had disappeared into the shrubbery. 

 

"Pep! You idiot! Your shield! You left it here!" He yelled without taking his eyes off the Beast, who was growling. 

 

She yelled back from somewhere. "Tony! You need it more that I do, you proud fool! Hold it up when the tendrils attack!" 

 

Tony smiled. _The student has become the master here._ He lifted up the shield, thankfully just in time as the Beast tried a new trick.

 

The tendrils stiffened in its mane and shot out a dozen, tiny, silver arrows of light rapidly at Tony.  He held up the shield, protecting his face and torso. But one of the arrows scratched his thigh. _Just my luck, he has light that can pierce flesh!_

 

He braced himself as another round of tendrils extended towards him. _Time to show you my parlor trick, you furry fiend._

 

Tony raised both his gauntlets, joined his palms together and released two waves of blue flame at the incoming tendrils. They got burnt badly and the Beast hastily retracted the surviving tendrils. It tilted its massive head at him curiously. 

 

Tony once again, took up a defensive position, sword raised.  _Now that we know each other's strengths, let's dance._

 

The Beast narrowed its eyes at him and assumed a crouching position. Just then a bolt hit it in the face and bounced off its nose. It blinked with surprise and Tony chuckled. _Good girl, Pep._

 

* * *

 

Pepper grimaced as she realized she was running out of crossbow bolts. Tony and the Beast were engaged in their deadly game of flame versus tendril. She was worried because she noticed that Tony was growing tired. The weight of his chest plate, the summer heat and the Beast's continuous attacks were all taking a toll on him. _Plus he's got two nasty cuts, one on his thigh and the other on his head._

 

She felt warm and flush. _The effect of those damn injections. At least I hope it is that and not... oh no...no... wait I can control it._

 

She mentally girded herself. Just then the Beast unleashed another torrent of silvery arrows and Pepper gasped as Tony was hit again, this time a nasty gash on his arm.

 

_I have got to get involved. But how? I can charge at it... wait! I can cripple it if I slice its hamstrings. Worth a try._

 

She stepped out from the shrubbery and waited for Tony to unleash a bolt of flame. When he did so and the Beast was distracted, she charged at the furry leg closest to her, sword raised.  

 

She struck hard, slicing through flesh and the Beast roared angrily and turned towards her, raising its leg. 

 

Pepper backed away hastily, feeling very warm and excited.  _I am in control, I am control, I will not let it come out ..._

 

She turned to run when she noticed the Beast had held itself back and was not coming after her. It had raised its leg to lick the cut tenderly, just as a cat would. 

 

Its giant, silvery eyes watched her watching it, curiously eager. Then it ruffled its mane at her and lowered its head and huffed softly at her, as if urging her to come closer. She stood still. A large pink tongue lolled out of its mouth and licked its whiskers. Pepper took one step closer and put her hand forward slowly.

 

The beast's giant eyes were focused on her and Pepper realized they had contracted to study her. A lone tendril came towards her slowly, like a silvery twirly tail. It was going to touch her when she heard Tony yell. Both she and the Beast turned as Tony charged towards the Beast and threw his sword with force at its face. 

 

"Pepper, get away! Run!" 

 

Before Pepper could do anything, the Beast roared in pain as the sword struck its nose, leaving a nasty cut. 

 

Pepper backed away slowly as the Beast rose to its full height. Then in a vicious swipe, it struck Tony with its front claw. She shrieked in horror as Tony literally flew backwards through the air and landed on the grass with a bang. 

 

He just lay there motionless, sprawled out like a drowned rag doll, eerily still 

 

She wanted to run to him but her legs wouldn't obey her. She swallowed hard as she felt her heart beat loudly in her chest. **Thump, thump, thump**. Time slowed down.

 

She felt the breeze slow, the Beast stand in place, the water still.

 

She felt the tingling, the burning sensation in her palms, grow. Her eyes started to burn.

 

_I will not contain it anymore. I hate my power but you, Beast, you leave me no choice but to use it._

 

She focused on her rage, her frustration, her anger and felt herself grow warm and then burn with fury. 

 

_I am tired of being pushed around and feeling helpless. I will not stand idly by and tolerate it anymore._

 

The sight of Tony lying there motionless on the grass, made the fury pulse stronger within her. She could hear a roaring, whistling noise surround her.

 

She felt her blood roar as the heat entered it.

 

Then as one powerful force, the fire and her blood coursed fiercely through her veins, reaching every part of her body and filling her with a burning rage.

 

She took a deep breath and exhaled, feeling the rage envelop her, surround her, engulf her.

 

And she took it all in, breathing deep again, feeling the fury set her on fire.

 

* * *

 

_Lesson learned. Flying easy. Landing painful. Ohhh... I do not want to open my eyes.  I ache, I ache all over. Good god, has every bone in my body been broken??_

 

_Anthony, Anthony ! Get up! Open your eyes! You need to see this!_

 

Tony closed his eyes harder. _Dragon, please let me suffer in peace._

 

_Anthony, it is Pepper! Get up._

 

Hearing Pepper's name shook Tony out of his ache-filled stupor and he came back to the present and sat up abruptly. The word "Pepper" died on his lips as he looked at said woman in complete shock.

 

Because Pepper was levitating at least nine feet off the ground, nearly eye to eye with the Beast. Her arms were stretched horizontally, away from her body, palms pointed downwards, feet pointed straight and head regally tilted upwards, with the most serene expression on her face. 

 

Tony watched in awe as she turned her arms, raising her palms to the sky. She moved her head backwards, letting it loll from her shoulders and closed her eyes. He could hear a roaring noise, like that of a blazing fire. The he nearly shrieked as Pepper straightened her head and a burst of flame appeared in each of her palms.

 

Tony and the Beast watched quietly, too stunned to move as the flames throbbed and ebbed in her palms. She opened her eyes and calmly rubbed her palms together and then a giant ball of flame engulfed her from head to toe.

 

Tony actually yelled then but shut up when he saw the flame burn around Pepper like a body halo. Her hair gently floated in the wind, ablaze with flame. Her eyes glowed, cerulean blue ignited with a reddish light.

 

For a moment, Tony had a vision flash through his mind.

 

> Pepper sitting cross legged on an altar, wrapped sensuously in crimson cloth, eyes closed, face calm but hands raised at her sides, an orb of fire in each other, ebbing and burning. Her crown was a wreath of flames that gently rotated. She was surrounded by worshippers prostrating before her, chanting reverently.
> 
>  

_Is she... is she a pagan goddess of fire? Pepper? Look at her so alight with flame, so... so frighteningly divine, resplendent in her fury. I am ashamed to admit that I am very scared but very aroused at the same time..._

 

The sound of Pepper's voice, broke him out of his trance. She spoke in a crisp but violent manner, the voice familiar but dreadfully other worldly, "Celestial Being, you have come to my world, for an unknown purpose, which you do not reveal. I have no quarrel with you but..."

 

The orange flame around her seemed to throb and pulse violently for a second and she continued coldly, "You dared...You dared to hurt someone dear to me. I will not allow this!" she ended on a loud whisper.

 

The Beast had widened its eyes and Pepper said fiercely, "Time to face your fears, Beast ... time to face me!"

 

Then she opened her mouth and to Tony's astonishment, unleashed a stream of bright flowing fire onto the Beast.  

 

_That's..._

 

_Yes._

 

_She's...I don't believe it... she's..._

 

The Dragon whispered with  pride, _As I live and die. A daughter of aeterna flamma. I knew Pepper was special, I felt it in my bones. She is your soulmate, Anthony. Man of blue Ryunn flame and daughter of eternal fire. You are truly destined for each other._

Tony shook his head with disbelief as he watched Pepper, his Pepper, unleash cascades of fire onto the Beast which had curled inwards to shield its eyes. The fire had singed its tendrils and fur badly and it raised one scaly claw to try and protect itself from the endless stream. Pepper was levitating gently in place and now was juggling two giant orbs of flame in each hand. 

 

Midway through yelling at the Beast to stand down, Pepper glanced at him and smiled radiantly, relief shining in her eyes. Tony could only smile weakly at her, sitting on his rump on the grass, his body aching with pain. Then she returned to the battle and lobbed the two giant orbs at the Beast in succession, hitting it on its torso and mane. 

 

The Beast took the two powerful hits, head on and in a frighteningly quick motion, splashed water heavily onto Pepper.

 

Tony's heart began to thump painfully in his chest. 

 

_Crap! I forgot we are fighting it on the shallow end of the pond. I did not expect him to do that!_

 

She did not dodge in time and the water managed to hit her. Pepper lowered herself clumsily and her flame reduced in intensity. Before she could recover, the beast raised a massive, scaly claw and lowered it over her, forcing her to the pond. It then imprisoned her in a cage of claws. 

 

Tony weakly pushed himself to his knees, trying to stand up. He could see Pepper was gently pinned down by the claw but she was lying in shallow water. He could see her struggling to restore her flame, she was sweating heavily and her face was tense with concentration. 

 

He realized with dismay, that the water had dampened her and she would not be able to restore herself. She collapsed weakly against the wall of claws, staring at Tony with deep exhaustion, strength spent. 

 

Tony began to call upon his own power, his own flame to give him strength. He gritted his teeth against the pain in his bones and stood up straight, girding himself.  

 

The Beast was not paying him any attention and instead, had lowered its giant head to the claw with Pepper, sniffing at her.

 

_Noble Ryunn, bless me with your rage, your flame, your power, your passion. I am but a humble channel. Let your flame flow through me and burn away this pestilence._

 

He saw the dragon unfurl like a giant, red and blue, scaly, swirl of flesh. Swirling through him. The blue flame began to dance in him. 

 

_Flame of Ryunn, give me strength, flow within me, ignite me with power. Kill me later but give me the power now to destroy my enemy and save Pepper._

 

He concentrated within and felt the flame roar through him. The Dragon shouted at him _Run towards its lowered face and unleash the flame from your chest!_

 

He slid the steel lid off the arc and ran quickly towards the Beast, catching it off guard. Tony spewed a torrent of blue flame at its face wildly. It yowled in pain but to his frustration, still kept its claw on Pepper. 

 

Then he found himself being swept off his feet and lifted through the air. He could hear a scream from Pepper, the ground became small and he could see it above him. 

 

_Great, now I'm feeling slightly sick._  

 

Something had caught him tightly around one ankle and was holding him upside down in mid air. He dimly realized it was a thin tendril. As he swayed there, rather helpless, the Beast's huge silvery eyes came into view, glaring at Tony. Tony winced as he saw his flame had burnt the Beast very badly around its nose. The flesh was raw and pink.

 

The Beast snuffed at him, releasing a gust of air that made Tony swing. He was upside down but he swung himself forwards, stretching upwards towards his feet. _Come on dagger, please still be there in my boot... please! Wait... yes !_

 

He extracted the dagger and swung upwards with force, ready to cut the tendril when he felt another tendril coil itself tightly around his chest. It tightened painfully and Tony gasped at the intense squeezing sensation. _I can't breathe. Let go. Oh god, let go!!_

 

Then he felt himself being pulled horizontally in two opposite directions, by the tendrils around his leg and his chest. 

 

Tony started to yell at the immense pain of being pulled apart. He could not breathe, he felt his bones stretch excruciatingly and his torso was being squeezed so tightly. His leg felt like it would be pulled from his body at any moment.

 

The Dragon was roaring too and as Tony began to black out from the pain, he dimly heard Pepper say pleadingly. "Please... please Great One... stop, stop, do not... do not hurt him. Please do not hurt Tony." 

 

Tony gasped as the painful squeezing vine around his torso was released and he was abruptly dropped backwards, the vine around his ankle, still holding him upside down. 

 

As he rotated in place, he could see the Beast slowly raise its claw and Pepper creep out from under it. She stood there, eyes wide and looked up at the Beast.

 

Then she said in a firm but pleading tone, "You want me right? You came here for me. right? All this is because of ... because of that ceremony. You spoke to me that day ... in my mind... you spoke to me..." she swallowed hard and looked down at her hands and then looked back up at the Beast, eyes filled with tears. 

 

"Take me with you... I am willing." She whispered. Tony shook his head violently with disbelief. 

 

"No! Pepper, no, no! Do not say that! Don't do this!  Wait, wait I'm coming down! Pepper!"

 

He started to swing in an effort to get free and Pepper continued sadly, "Take me, Great One. I am willing to be your consort. Please... please just let him go... please."

 

Tony felt his heart constrict with emotion as the Beast lowered its head to the ground, to let Pepper climb onto its luxuriant mane. He watched with horror as it secured her in place with a tendril about her chest.

 

"Pepper!" He yelled as he saw her standing at the crown of the Beast's mane. "Pepper, don't go! Pepper! Wait I'll do something!" 

 

She stated at him mutely and roughly wiped her hand across her eyes. She raised her other hand in a gesture of farewell. 

 

Tony began to swing himself, so he swayed perilously on the tendril, trying to swing towards the Beast. 

 

But it was too late. He was being lowered to the ground and before he could straighten himself, the giant Beast crouched powerfully on its muscular back legs and jumped upwards towards the sky. 

 

Tony watched it fade into the inky blackness of the night. "Pepper!" he screamed. "Bring her back!  Come back here!!" 

 

The sky was silent. the clearing was silent. He fell to his knees. His bones ached, his chest burned with pain and his face was bleeding from a cut. 

 

All that was secondary, to the ache in his heart. "Dragon..." he whispered in anguish, looking up at the sky tiredly, "Dragon, how do I get Pepper back ? How..."

 

The Dragon was silent for a minute and then replied sadly, _I do not know, Anthony. The beast has gone back to the stars. I do not know. ... I am sorry... I am sorry, Anthony..._

 

He had never heard the Dragon talk with such indecision. He felt a tightening sensation in his chest. The flame ebbed within him and flickered faintly. Deep sadness began to permeate every fiber of his being.

 

_I do not know what to do... I ... how can I get Pepper back..._  He held his head in his hands and began to weep quietly. 

 

_Pepper, Pepper, I'm sorry .... I could not save you... I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I let you down... I'm sorry, Pepper._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Pepper's secret is finally out. It is not Extremis because Pepper does not have super strength or regenerative powers. She is a pyrokinetic and can create fire within herself and control it like a weapon. More on her power's history and her struggle with it, to follow. For now... she's gone with the Celestial Beast, to the stars.
> 
> Some might say "Pepper has never shown this power before, in any of the earlier adventures, when it could have helped Tony. How did she suddenly become a pyrokinetic?"
> 
> And my answer to that is, she has been controlling herself all this time but the High Priest's drugs have reduced her to a vulnerable state and she cannot control it anymore. Oh and also, the pain of seeing Tony being pulled apart, made her control snap.
> 
> I also feel Pepper's emphasis on training in physical combat, was her way of trying not to be dependent on her mystical power. She hates this part of her, so she has tried to hide it as much as possible. We have all been there.
> 
> And I really hate to stop on a cliffhanger but I am going to take a tiny break to finish up this adventure. Bear with me and Tony, as we decide what to do next.


	20. Tenebrae Aeternae

 

_tenebrae aeternae in me vivunt._

_Translation: The eternal darkness lives within me_

 

He was walking against the wind, each step a struggle. Some part of him was bleeding, so he left a faint trail of little red drops on the green grass as he walked forward. The chest plate had never felt heavier. His arc ached and throbbed, the sensation relentless. _Or is there a hole in my heart, that aches?_

 

He had crossed the small dock and he lifted his tired head to look at the Palace. He could hear shouts and yells and swords clashing faintly. _I do not want to fight anymore. I just want... I just want to die here in the green grass._

 

He lay down then, feeling the dull ache in his arc, throb even more. _It seems to be matching my heartbeat._

 

He pondered his existence as he stared up at the cool summer sky, black and endless with little beacons of light.  _What reason do I have to live for anymore? There is nothing left in me but blood and fire and death. Dragon, you were right, I should have told Pepper... I should have told Pepper I loved her, before... before it became too late._

 

The Dragon huffed at him silently, too distraught to speak.

 

_I understand... Do not speak, old friend, even I ... I feel despair crushing me from within. It is difficult to talk..._

 

The full moon came into view, white in all its glory and Tony cursed it for a good minute, abuses falling slowly from his lips. _It just floats there, mocking me. You sarding white orb, why didn't you just kill me? You should have just killed me..._

 

He felt his heartbeat slow and the air still around him. The memory of Pepper sitting in that Beast's mane, flying upwards away from him into the night, made his arc throb painfully in earnest and his vision clouded over. Tony took a deep breath, lungs paining with the effort. 

 

_So this is love... a few moments of fleeting, blessed wondrous sunshine, followed by... endless cold night with your heart ripped from you and taken to the stars._

 

He closed his eyes. _Of all the many things I thought, would kill me... a broken heart was not one of them. Pepper... When I die, I hope I will see you amongst the stars..._

 

He lay there, willing himself to fall asleep and die, when he heard the faint sound of footsteps in the ground, running towards him. He was too tired to react and then a hand was on his shoulder, shaking him. 

 

"Tony, Tony, wake up! Dear God, are you alright?" said a familiar voice.

 

He opened one eye and looked into the worried face of his friend Happy. He murmured weakly, "Happy, you came... you came to fight... I am so glad."

 

Happy asked with worry, "Tony, are you alright? What happened, where is Pepper?"

 

_I do not know how to answer this question._ Tony moaned and another set of footsteps came towards him and then he heard a feminine gasp. 

 

Milene came into view, eyes dark with worry, "Count, Tony, oh my, he's bleeding."

 

Tony struggled to sit up and Happy had to help him. He asked tiredly, "What is happening in the Palace?"

 

Happy said with excitement, "The battle is in full swing, Tony. King John's knights have managed to chase the Chonsario to the second floor. And your smart friend here," he smiled at Milene, "well, she had the best idea of them all."

 

Milene said casually, "I locked the doors to the basement lair and all the priests are barricaded inside." She giggled and Tony had to crack a sad smile. "They are hopping mad but they cannot get out. So it is just the Chonsario for now." 

 

Just then a huge blast was heard and all three turned towards the Palace, Tony forgetting his bruised back and grimacing with the effort. Milene bit her lip and gently passed her hands over his torso. The second floor of the Palace seemed to be on fire, thick orange flames were visible through its windows. 

 

Tony asked slowly, "I take it that was Le Loup's doing?"

 

Happy nodded, still stunned by the blast. "He and his companions are trying to corner the horsemen. Even the Village folk are here." He paused, unsure. "We came out to see if you and Pep needed help." 

 

Milene asked now, "Tony, where is Pepper?"

 

Tony closed his eyes, once again replaying the Beast's flight into the sky, carrying away Pepper. His throat closed up and he swallowed. "Pepper... the Beast took her.... into the stars... I could... I could not stop him."

 

He lay back down, the silence from Happy and Milene deafening. Happy said, "There has to... I mean, there has to be a way.. shit..."

 

Tony looked up at the sky again. The moon was still there. "There is no earthly way to do so, Happy. I do not know how to reach the stars, I do not know how..." he whispered. 

 

Happy looked like he was holding back tears manfully but Milene murmured to him soothingly, "Tony you are badly hurt. You need some care. You need medical attention." 

 

He closed his eyes. "I do not want anything." _Except to die quietly. I cannot ... I cannot believe I failed her._

 

Milene stared at the Palace. "No one can even find the Priest and the Captain." 

 

"What!" exclaimed Happy, "They have escaped?!"

 

She shrugged, "I do not know but they are not there in the basement and the Captain is not with his men. I do not think they have left the Palace either. Tony's friends from the city, the workers, they are situated at the gate itself. They would have seen them leave. They are somewhere within the Palace but hidden."

 

Tony sat up slowly. _The damn Rana and that...that Captain... this is all their doing. They called it here. They called that damn Beast here! They drugged Pepper, made her suffer for two days!_

 

The Dragon hissed slowly, _I think we should make the High Priest and the Captain pay for whatever they have done..._

 

Tony felt a slow burning sensation in his chest. The flame was beginning to bubble and froth within him, something it had never done before. He felt it boil and course through him, slowly igniting his blood with a cold rage. 

 

_Close your eyes, Anthony._

 

He did so and saw the banners of flame swirl in his mind, blue and violent, the Dragon also unfurling and swirling powerfully. In a booming voice, it spoke to him. "You are on your last legs of strength but you cannot let go of this injustice. You must avenge your lady. Let the flame fill you with strength, with fire, with power! Wreak your wrath upon those who have brought that Beast to this Earth!

 

The Dragon roared mightily then and shouted, "What say you, Stark?" And Tony whispered back coldly, "Vengeance. I will have my revenge, I will inflict vengeance on those who took away what I loved... even if I die in the process"

 

 Tony opened his eyes and felt the flame burn violently within him. There was a roaring sensation in his chest. He suddenly felt too alive, burning with hate. Happy was staring at him with fear. "Tony, you alright, your eyes flashed blue and your..." he gulped "... the circly thingy in your chest, it is burning violently". 

 

Tony got to his feet, the pain from his bones gone, rage fueling his recovery. "I need my armor. I need to find that damn priest and Chonsario Captain and finish them off. I will not let them escape me."

 

* * *

 

Tony had returned to the Palace with Happy and Milene, who had left them to join the fighters on the second floor. They had managed to climb up to his room, using a rope that Happy had fastened on the balcony while leaving to find him. The entrances to the Palace were blocked.

 

Happy was helping him put on his armor in his room. Every part of his body, except his head, was encased in iron and he strapped the dagger to his boot. When Happy offered him the curved sword, he refused it and instead, rummaged through Le Loup's bag, pulling out a wicked-looking, short, thick, black pike. 

 

"Today, this is my weapon. I'm going to skewer that Priest on it." 

 

Happy gulped but kept quiet. Then he offered Tony his helmet, which Tony refused. 

 

"I want them to see my face. I want them to look into my eyes as I kill them. I want to see it all." He said grimly. 

 

Then as Happy watched with wide eyes, Tony went to the fireplace and picked up a handful of ash, rubbing it over his face, generously on his cheeks and forehead. He then cut his finger and collected his blood in a small dish. He dipped his fingers in his own blood and raked them downwards over his face, drawing four bloody lines from his forehead till his chin, over his nose.

 

Happy asked tentatively, "Tony, erm... what are you doing?"

 

He answered coldly, staring ahead emptily into the fireplace. "Tony is dead. Lord Stark is dead. I am the Knight of Ryunn and today I make my final stand. My blood will run but I will not stop until every last horseman is dead." He said, breathing out, the flame blazing through him, roaring in his ears, with anger. 

 

_No mercy, no prisoners. My hand will not stay, my vengeance will be complete._

 

He looked at Happy. "Join the others on the second floor. I must see to the priests."

 

He picked up his pike and they left the room.

 

* * *

 

Tony was standing in front of the locked basement door. He could hear the sounds of an object being rammed into the door from the other side, trying to break the barricade. He lifted the barricade and when it was rammed, the door opened with force and the people holding the object, fell forward. 

 

Tony watched silently as they picked themselves up from the floor and stared up at him. "Where is Rana?" He asked quietly, "where is your leader?"

 

They stood before him, a unit of blue frogs, staring at him mutinously. One of them squeaked out, "We will not tell you, Knight of Iron. We will not."

 

He raised his pike and said coldly, "So be it." 

 

He saw a horseman charge at him from behind the priests and Tony blasted him with flame, then shoved his pike through the horseman's chest. As the man gurgled in pain, he used his foot to push the body of his pike and braced himself as one of the priests threw something down on the floor, with force.

 

The narrow corridor was suddenly filled with thick, blue smoke and Tony crouched low, knowing that the smoke would fill the upper air layer and leave the floor clear. He saw the unit of blue break up and he grinned evilly. 

 

"Trying to surround me eh..."

 

He kicked out at the nearest pair of feet he could see and tripped the priest, who fell heavily to the floor. Tony stabbed him in his huge stomach, then pulled out his pike quickly to turn and hit someone who had stepped behind him. Whoever it was, cried out and Tony remained crouched, then he tripped the feet using his pike as they tried to run away. _Another damn priest...._ he thought as he stabbed this one in the face. Then he rose and saw the smoke dissipating, he could make out a number of blue figures scurrying deeper into the basement, deciding to retreat into their lair, then to face him.

 

His anger grew and he roared, "I just want to find Rana! I will let you go if you tell me where he is!!"

 

No one answered him, so he took a deep breath and entered the lair of the Menolestes.

 

 

* * *

 

The next hour passed by in a blood-filled haze for Tony. Even though most of their forces were on the higher levels of the Palace, a decent number of horsemen were here in the basement with the priests. But in the end, it did not matter to him.

 

Flesh and bone had broken and bled to the thrust and poke of his pike. The smell of burning flesh did not disturb him any more as he mercilessly used his flame to burn horsemen and priests alike. He closed himself off from the screams of his victims as they fell to his weapons. _My hand will not stay. There is nothing left in me._

 

So he had killed more priests and horsemen than he could count. And he still couldn't find Rana. He absently wiped at the blood on his face. _One last room, one last one... Rana has to be here somewhere!_

 

He stood in front of a large, bronze door with an ornate symbol engraved on it. He pushed against it but the door refused to budge. _It must be locked from the ins_ ide. 

 

He could hear someone scurrying about in there. He mentally counted off the priests, he had killed so far. _They all look the same, fat and short and bald... wait... wait a minute! The one with the tattoo, the tattoo of a wave! They called him something, the... that's it! The secondary Menoleste! He's in here_!

 

"Goddamn it, you frog!" Tony banged on the door with his gauntlet. "Goddamn it! Tell me where Rana is! I will let you go!" 

 

A squeaky voice said from within, "Just how will you get in, Iron Knight? The door is locked... can you walk through walls as well?"

 

He heard giggling and that enraged him. He kicked at the door but it was too solid. Then Tony had an idea.

 

He used his flame on the door's right hinge, blasting it mercilessly, till it seemed weak. Then he charged at the right corner of the door, shoulder first and rammed the hinge. It hurt his shoulder but he ignored the jarring pain and kept ramming the hinge, until it broke. 

 

Then Tony pushed the right side of the door away and he was inside the room. He raised his eyebrows at the sinister shadowed den. The room was illuminated by a few thick candles. Shelves lined its four walls and rows and rows of jars and bottles were neatly stuffed on each shelf. There was a giant skull of some animal on a central shelf, surrounded by flowers and dainty candles. 

The heavy smell of the Moonflower hung in the air, sweet and cloying. The center of the room was occupied by a rectangular thick table. 

 

Tony stared at the thick cloth straps present in different edges and corners of the table. He gingerly fingered a strap. _Look at the buckle. This could hold down a man easily. This is a laboratory table._

 

There was a small box on the table, engraved with waves and he opened it curiously. Inside the box, were three syringes. Tony took one out and held it up to the light. _What a thick needle... it is empty._ Indeed, the other two syringes were also empty. 

 

Then he stiffened as he heard the sound of heavy breathing. _Someone is hiding under the table._ He placed his pike on the table and calmly reached under the table and caught the hider hard by his ear and pulled him out. _Surprise, surprise it is a fat frog._

 

The priest squealed as Tony slammed him down hard on the table, still catching him firmly by the ear. He tried to rise but Tony quickly pulled his dagger out from his boot and shoved it at the priest's throat, nearly touching the skin. He grabbed the man's thick neck in the other hand, to hold him still.

 

The priest gulped hard as Tony stroked the skin of his throat with the dagger. "Well Mr. Frog, will you croak about your master? Or do I have to gut you?" 

 

He pressed the dagger gently and the priest croaked out, "What do you want with the High Priest? You cannot hope to defeat him, Knight."

 

Tony chuckled grimly. "Do not waste my time, frog. All your fellow frogs are dead. No one will come to your aid. Tell me what I want to know and I will let you go".

 

The priest looked at his blood-splattered armor and bruised face with doubt. Tony growled, "I give you my word, I will let you leave unharmed. 

 

The priest stammered out, "The High Priest is on the roof above the Audo... with Giurescu. They are trying... trying to summon something... to win the fight..."

 

"How do I get there?" 

 

"Go to Audo... on the stage, behind the curtains... there is a secret staircase. Climb up there and then climb up the ladder to the main roof... let me go."

 

Tony released his hold on the man and stepped back. He watched the priest edge past him and then suddenly the priest pricked Tony's hand with something. Tony slapped his hand away but the priest began to giggle as he danced out of Tony's reach, holding up a half filled syringe. 

 

"Hee hee Knight, let us see how fierce you are now.. Hee Hee, you have been injected with extract of Moonflower and Siwa... Heehee..."

 

Suddenly Tony felt light headed, a curious warmth began to flow through his veins and the room began to spin. The Dragon started to roar at him, "Anthony! Control yourself! Stay awake! Fight the drug, come on Anthony, remember why we are here!"

 

The room began to grow dark and Tony felt his legs give way, he staggered backwards and leaned heavily on the table for support. The priest began to move about, humming to himself contently. He half turned to Tony, "You have been injected with a powerful nerve relaxant. In small doses, it is meant to calm someone down. But in the dosage I gave you,"  he turned holding up a computer," it will turn your muscles to jelly. You will become limp and compliant. So I can slice off your fingers easily, and he giggled.

 

Tony shook his head to clear the fog from his mind. He could feel himself becoming tired and the urge to sleep was overpowering. Then he saw the priest pick something up from one of the shelves. Tony's heart began to thump loudly in his chest at the sight of the object. It was an ornate headband, plated in gold, _I've seen that ... that before... on ..._

 

The priest noticed him staring and chuckled. Something of the last candidate. Pretty thing, slender build, reddish gold hair, big blue eyes... full of spirit. "Of course, she was prepared here. For the Great One." 

 

Tony saw another vision, Pepper in this room. Strapped down firmly to the table, trapped as Rana loomed over her with a syringe. He injected her and then gagged her, laughing as she helplessly felt the drug flow through her veins. 

_They drugged her with this..._ he whispered, his vision clearing. His heart began to beat faster. He clenched his fists, the vision of Pepper swaying in the Lacus, refusing to fade from his mind. He was seething with rage.

 

"Yes," the priest said. "Rana even gave her two injections, he did not want her to fight the Great One attentions. She was always the most alert of the three candidates. He was fascinated by her temper and said she needed to be controlled." 

 

_Anthony_ , whispered the Dragon. _Anthony, we need to end the evil. We need to finish Rana off. Fight the drug, focus your energy within._

 

The priest had come to Tony now, holding up the knife, his froggy eyes glittering maliciously. "I am going to enjoy cutting your tongue out." 

 

The flame roared inside Tony, the thought of Pepper fueling his fury, until he could feel his chest surge with power. As the knife descended on his face, he dodged the cut by sliding sideways and then plunged his dagger into the priest's side, stabbing the side of his stomach. 

 

The priest shrieked and clutched at his stomach, blood spurting out from the deep cut. He knelt in pain and Tony stood in front of him, kicking the small knife away. As the priest struggled, Tony walked away and saw the headband lying on the floor, broken in two. He picked up one of the piece's reverently. His hands shook as he remembered when he had last seen this on Pepper. 

 

_The day we left for the damn temple. She wore that blue dress ... red gold hair streaming behind her... coming down the stairs with that smile on her face..This is all I have left, I suppose._

 

His eyes welled with tears and he blinked hard to control them.

 

Then he slashed the priest's throat, feeling a deep sense of satisfaction as blood splattered upwards onto his face. 

 

As the priest's body slumped forward onto the floor, Tony took a deep breath. He still felt very warm and feverish but the drowsiness was gone. He moved his fingers and stretched himself. _I think we faced the worst of it. I do not feel... sluggish any more. What do you think, Dragon?_

 

The Dragon growled restlessly, _I'm a little hesitant. There's no telling what are the effects of this drug. But... I do not see what else we can do. We cannot wait._

 

Tony had found a sink and he carefully washed blood and gore off his pike. Feeling very vicious, he washed his face but used the priest's blood from the dagger, to redraw the vertical blood lines on his face. 

 

He tucked the dagger back in his boot, cooing to it. "You are a very useful tool, my friend."  

 

He found some string, tied a knot in the headband piece and wore the piece around his neck. _A favor from my queen to her knight. If in life, I could not serve her right, then I go to my death willingly to avenge her._

 

He picked up his pike and left the room.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Kingdom of Amaris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amaris and his behavior inspired by this song:
> 
> Chaandanii raatein, o, chaandanii raatein  
> Sab jag soye, hum jaage,  
> Taaron se karein baatein  
> Chaandanii raatein, o, chaandanii raatein
> 
> "Moonlight nights,  
> The whole world sleeps, I stay awake  
> To talk to the stars  
> Moonlight nights"
> 
> Looong chapter... But it just could not be split. I hope you like the being's abode.
> 
> I will be taking a break for one day, to write the final battle chapter.

_Non est ad astra mollis e terris via_  

 

There is no easy way from the earth to the stars

 

 

 

Pepper woke up to the pleasant, soothing sound of water flowing softly. She slowly opened her eyes, feeling reluctant to wake up completely. White light was shining on her, light like early morning sunshine, not bright or jarring. She raised herself on her elbows. And looked around with awe. 

 

She was lying down on a hill of lush green grass. A gentle breeze blew and ruffled the blades. Due to the height of the hill, she could see that she was standing on a little patch of land surrounded by a deep and vast ocean. The water stretched on endlessly as far as the eye could see, like a rippled, gently swaying carpet of azure. Funnily enough, the water seemed to flowing away from the land.

 

She realized with some shock, that the sky was pitch-black with light, fluffy clouds but the land and water were illuminated because of the multiple bright stars twinkling in the darkness.  She gasped at the sheer number of stars, practically touching each other.

 

_Like a canopy of little lights. Where am I? Am I even on Earth?_

 

Pepper remembered flying upwards into the sky, filled at fear at the vast blackness of space, clutching the Beast's hair tightly. Then she had blacked out. 

 

_And now I am standing on a hill, looking at an endless sea... Oh! Tony... he's ... he's gone. Or rather... I have gone..._

 

She blinked back the sudden tears that came in her eyes. _I must not cry, I must not cry... at least Tony is safe... for now. Brave idiot that he is, he's probably gone to challenge the Captain and Rana to a duel, both of them together. Without a care for his wounds._

 

She grinned involuntarily at the thought of Tony threatening the two villains aggressively. Then she wiped her eyes and straightened her shoulders, mentally girding herself. _First, I am going to try my best to leave, to return to Earth.. and if I can't... If I have to stay here, then and only then will I cry._

 

She took another look around. Then she gasped as she saw a tree seemingly growing in the middle of the water. 

 

_How is that even possible? And what sort of tree is it?_

 

Pepper ran down the hill, extremely curious. She nearly tumbled over as she jogged down the hill, her speed increasing. Then she came to a grinding halt as she realized a good stretch of water separated her and the tree. She peered at the tree, which was broad and shady with low hanging branches. 

 

It was a bright crimson in color, with what looked like white flowers growing on it. Pepper watched as one of its flowers drifted to her, over the water, on the breeze. She plucked it out of the sky and examined it. 

 

_White and soft and wait... that aroma... Damn it, it is the Moonflower!_

 

Pepper dropped the flower as if it were poison and looked at the tree. She squinted, trying to get a better look. And then her blood froze as she saw the faint form of someone or something sitting below the tree.

 

She gasped out loud as the form seemed to be looking at her and then it stood up. Then the strangest thing happened, the form started to walk over the water, coming towards her.

 

_Wow, how, how is that possible? Is this really water! ? But I can't see the bottom of the ocean..._

 

She cautiously put her foot in the water and withdrew it quickly, as it was indeed water and was not shallow. 

 

She watched with trepidation, as the form was walking slowly toward her, smoothly on the water, leaving little dips and dents as it  walked by.

 

_It is a man.... at least it seems like a man. Well, nothing to do but to face him._

 

He was illuminated by the star light, giving him a silvery glow. From this distance, she could make out he was broad shouldered, lean and tall. She could not see his face. 

 

As he neared, Pepper gasped with awe. _God's teeth, what a handsome man ... being... whatever ... so good-looking..._

 

Indeed, he was a very attractive man with a thick silvery mane of white hair, and a regal profile: straight nose, beautiful sensual mouth with firm lips and a straight jaw. He stood in front of her, the scent of the Moonflower around him. He was smiling at her in a friendly manner, his dark blue eyes twinkling at her. 

 

The man was dressed simply in a blue tunic and blue trousers with his feet bare. From behind his back, he brought out a dark blue lily and offered it to Pepper. 

 

It looked so similar to the dark flower that was always used to drug her heavily. Pepper turned pale and backed away quickly in fear. _No, no, not that flower, please not the flower again._

 

A look of worry crossed the Being's face and he said in a deep voice, "Please do not fear me, Virginia... I mean you no harm."  

 

The flower vaporized in his hand and he placed his hand on his heart and bowed slightly. "Let me introduce myself. Amaris... Being of the Stars... And you are?" 

 

_I know he hurt Tony and I want to react but... but first I want to understand what's going on. He does not seem like the Beast in the clearing._

 

She said softly, "Virginia Potts from Cumbria." 

 

He nodded, smiling at her reassuringly. "Lady Virginia, would you like to take a walk with me?" 

 

He added, "Give me a chance to explain this all. You must be confused." 

 

She took his offered arm and he stepped towards the water. She halted then and he said softly, "Do not worry, the water listens to me."

 

He snapped his fingers and the water seemed to ripple powerfully. Its direction changed and it started to move towards the tree island.

 

The Being stepped onto it and Pepper put one foot forward hesitantly. Then she gasped as her foot found a firm but fluffy surface that she could step on. It dipped slightly as she placed her other foot as well. He laughed as she gently stood on her toes and bounced in place, entranced by the behavior of the water. 

 

"Does the water please you, milady?" 

 

"Yes!" she said with awe, "It is so beautiful...This is all so beautiful, the endless water and the starry sky..."

 

"I am glad my humble creation is to your liking. Come, let us go to the Yggdrasil... my living area." 

 

They walked together slowly, towards the great crimson tree.

 

"Virginia, how much do you know of me?" "If you are the Celestial Being, who or what was that Beast on Earth?"

 

They both spoke at the same time and the Being said, "Please, please go first. Ask me anything you like." 

 

Pepper took a deep breath and repeated her question.  

 

He looked at her thoughtfully and said, "This is my main physical form. But I can assume other forms as well. You saw me in my Moon Griffin form on Earth. I had asked Rana to leave you alone because I wanted to talk to you myself but I saw that ... that warrior and got defensive."

 

He tensed up and Pepper saw a spasm of pain pass over his face. "I hate the sword and iron of man." he said bitterly. 

 

They had reached the tree and Pepper sighed with pleasure at the sight of the picturesque beach on which the tree was located. 

Soft, almost white sand on a gentle slope with the tree located in the center. The waves of the water slowly hugged the sand with foaming waves. White Moonflowers bloomed full on the tree, stark white against the deep crimson. A gentle breeze blew and Pepper watched more flowers slowly fall from the tree, onto the sand. 

 

She walked away from the Being and reverently touched a blood red leaf from a low hanging branch of the tree. 

 

She heard the Being come behind her and she turned.  He was looking at her serenely and she asked firmly, "Being..." 

 

"Amaris, please." 

 

"Amaris, I must confess, I'm confused...you don't seem... you don't seem like a vengeful god. You..."

 

He looked confused now and she carried on, "Why are you helping those horrid priests? Rana... the Oracle and the kidnappings. Innocent people are not given a choice and instead drugged senseless, just for your choosing.  And why Earth?" 

 

He said worriedly, "Hold on, hold on Virginia.  Kidnapping ? Drugging people... Rana never told me this .. Wait...what's this about people being kidnapped?" 

 

He seemed so confused that Pepper did not know what to say. _Either he's an excellent liar or he's telling the truth... let me ask more._

 

They were standing under the great tree now. Pepper said, "Amaris, why don't you start from the beginning? Who... what are you really?" 

 

He nodded and spoke, "I was born of the union between a moon of space and a trinity star. Such unions happen every trillion years."

 

"Space is so cold and empty and vast... beautiful but void of feelings and companionship. As a young one, I would gaze at the Earth instead and I became curious as to how its inhabitants lived with each other." 

 

"I would observe humans in the light of the stars or in the light of the moon. They had these curious concepts of friendship and affection. Connecting with each other mentally and physically, without being in lust. Sometimes without rhyme or reason. I was fascinated by it. I realized how alone I was, in the stars." 

 

He looked up at the tree. "I started to orbit the Earth as a beam of light, burning fast through the sky. One night..." his voice softened, "one night I met another lonely soul... talking to the moon. I listened and then I had to come down from the stars, to get a closer look. " 

 

The water rippled and the Being swallowed hard. "Milene was just a child when I met her. Just a sweet, innocent child. Alone, an orphan, she would talk to me for hours on end, about this and that. Every night. From out of her window or on her tower's roof or her room's balcony. We were... friends and I learnt first-hand why humans treasure such relationships."

 

"As she blossomed into a beautiful young woman, I realized that I had grown too attached to her. My feelings of friendship had evolved into something deeper. I ... I was in love with her. Another human emotion I never expected to experience."  

 

He chuckled wryly. "But Milene was not in love with me... she... she was so young and full of life and laughter. She filled me with joy. So I never told her how I felt. I did not want to lose our friendship." 

 

Pepper whispered, entranced by his story, "The people of Patait do not know of your friendship. They think you came to her because she prayed to you when..."

 

Pepper stopped in fright as the sky darkened ominously and the tree began to shake. The water churned. She gasped as she saw Amaris' mane turn crimson red and his eyes hardened like ice. 

 

"The damn ambitions of men and their conquests." He spat out angrily. "That Kroll, that monster of iron and sword. She called out to me and I wanted to take her away immediately but... gentle loving soul that she was ...she worried about her people... She told me to help them first and then we would leave..."

 

He whispered then, sadness in his voice, head lowered.  "But ... I could not save her in time... I was pleading with Milene to come with me, when that monster... that monster killed her... in front of my own eyes. I cradled her in my arms as she died, shedding her blood all over my light." 

 

The water stilled and Moonflowers began to drop gently from the tree, all around the Pepper.  The Being's hands were shaking. Pepper touched his shoulder softly and he looked at her with such anguish in his blue eyes that she felt like crying. 

 

"So... that is how, Virginia, I got what I wanted. You see, I experienced what man calls love... immense joy, followed by... endless sorrow when the one you love is lost to you forever."

 

He sighed deeply. "I wrecked my wrath upon Kroll and his men. In retrospect, I went mad with rage but I managed to calm down eventually and then I remembered my promise to Milene ... to take care of her people." 

 

He said earnestly, "I wanted to honor her memory. I had seen humans construct memorials to honor great beings who had gone. I wanted an architectural wonder that would commemorate Milene's presence through the decades."  

 

"So I created Patait in her memory and guided and aided her surviving people for a while. Then... I left..." he shrugged "I drifted for eons amongst the stars... Alone in my grief, travelling across galaxies and time..."

 

He looked deep into Pepper's eyes, chips of dark blue marble. "In your human time, it has been a hundred years since Milene died and I created Patait. A hundred years I've spent amongst the stars in solitude. And I was content to mourn for evermore. Then ... a month ago ... I felt my presence being summoned. From Earth... using an old artifact of the stars themselves. The message was not very clear but I felt I was being called back." 

 

Pepper was confused and he must have seen her confusion for he explained, "It is like listening to an echo. You only hear the end of the sentences. Or certain words. So I pieced together the messages. I realized it was from my people, my land, Patait. They wanted my council, my aid. I felt guilty that I had ignored them for so long. So I came back and tried to talk to them."

 

"They wanted my help in defeating evil forces that have surrounded Patait. The current ruler is inefficient and ignores his people. The people are suffering. The evil is widespread and their allies in other lands are also looking to me for aid." 

 

"I gave them some help for the time being. I can create blooms out of light and darkness, so I created a special flower, Siwa. Its numbing effects can be used as a powerful nerve weapon. They always had the Moonflower, a special bloom that I created on Patait itself. But I blessed their cultivar with the power of drugging the senses." 

 

"While we were able to communicate, I have spent so many years outside humanity, that it is difficult for me to converse with people on Earth directly. So I showed them what I wanted, an Oracle, a messenger so that I could be more involved by communicating easily. I can only commune with a select few. There should be something special about them, that will enable them to understand what I am saying. That's why the Menolestes have been helping me by gathering a select group and I am assessing them."

 

"That day's ceremony, to my great astonishment, I ... I found something better." He took Pepper's hand in his. She let him because she was very curious to hear his explanation.

 

He said earnestly, looking at her with something like wonder, "Virginia, I felt a kinship with you that day. When my light passes over a candidate, I invoke their deepest memories to gauge their personality. And I had been disappointed so far. Either the person was too young and immature or there was some element of greed or violence that frightened me." 

 

He whispered in awe, "But you..."  

 

He stepped closer. 

 

"I saw your past. Your family. I felt your grief, your sadness. I admired your strength and courage... you fought back the forces of fate that wanted to destroy you. But...  what I liked the most of all ... was your memories of times you had spent in my light... in the moonlight." 

 

Pepper stared at him in confusion. "Times in your light? Moonlight? I don't understand..."

 

He smiled gently at her. "Some of the best and worst memories of your recent life, the times you experienced the most pain and the most joy, were in the light from my moon. My light. I felt a connection with you like no other."  

 

His eyes were shining a deep blue at her and she swallowed hard. He continued softly, now very close to her, "Virginia, I felt your loneliness in my light. It touched me. I too, am alone. Perhaps two lonely people can find each other in the moonlight and..." he pulled her gently into his arms, "and fall in love." 

 

Pepper pushed him back with force, stepping away. 

 

She raised a hand as he stammered out an apology.

 

"Your Greatness... you..." she sighed, wanting to let him down gently, "you are a very attractive man... god... and I am touched by your story but... but I love someone else." She said firmly.

 

He smiled at her sadly. "The man you danced with, in a broken down room, one moonlit night ago? And almost kissed?" 

 

She whispered, "Looking back, I don't know when it happened. How it happened... perhaps in the moonlight itself but I love Tony Stark with every fiber of my being. I cannot imagine life without him. He is ... my one true love."

 

The enormity of finally admitting the truth about Tony, even to herself made her shiver. 

 

The Being, Amaris spoke softly, "You do love him, I'll grant you that... but did he not reject your love?" 

 

Pepper's heart contracted painfully at that sentence.

 

"After all your time together, the man says he does not have the same feelings for you. You ran away crying from his room and his home... you wanted to forget him completely."

 

He pressed on, his words eating away at Pepper's resolve.

 

"The pain in your tears was unbearably sad. Yet you still love him." He tilted his head with confusion. "Why do you torture yourself? Why waste your love on a man of the sword who will not reciprocate?" 

 

"Virginia, there is something very special about you. I saw you cast fire. Oh yes..." she looked at him then with wide eyes, fearfully. "Do not fear your power. It is a gift. Perhaps you are the reincarnation of another being of light, this time of fire." 

 

"You are special, Virginia. Just like my Milene. Blessed with a gift that you wish to hide." 

 

Pepper asked "I don't understand. What was she hiding?" 

 

"A mere child could communicate with a spirit and then a being from stars. No tools, no aids, nothing. We always spoke as clearly as you and I are now. This power is what drove her parents from her. They feared her. So she hid it from her companions, out of shame. But she still loved her parents and yearned for their approval. I never understood why, when it was so clear they would never love her the way she loved them."

 

He looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "Again I ask Virginia, why waste your love on a warrior?" 

 

Pepper said slowly, "It is not that easy to forget someone you love, Amaris... I can not forget Tony, even though he hurt me terribly. Wait, what about you?" she countered.

 

"You always came back to Milene, even though you knew she didn't love you. Not only that, after her... her passing, you supported her people, honoring a promise made to a dead person. Then you spent years mourning her."

 

She paused, trying to be sensitive, "Your Greatness, Amaris..let me ask you this... If there was a chance, any chance, that Milene could come back to you...if you could have her in your life once again... would you take it?"

 

He looked at her and then walked to the water's edge. He cupped his hands together and dipped them into the sea. He stepped back onto the beach and dropped the water onto the sand. Pepper came closer and peered curiously as the sand did not absorb the water but instead, a medium-sized depression formed in the sand like a small pond, the water resting in the pool. The Being picked up one of the fallen Moonflower blossoms and tossed it into the pond. 

 

Then he knelt next to it and Pepper did so too. She gasped as the water began to glow and suddenly she could see a face, a smiling young woman, her reflection so clear in the small pool of water, smiling up at them.

 

The Being gently touched the water with his fingertips and whispered in a voice full of pain, "I would do anything to bring her back. Anything just to see her smile at me again with those bright eyes of hers. All the sunlight went away from my life when she died. I am stuck in endless night..."

 

Pepper comfortingly patted his shoulder and spoke, trying to control her own emotions, " Sometimes we must ask ourselves, is loving someone worth the pain and the anguish? Is it truly worth the sorrow? And we both know, yes it is... we wouldn't do it any differently. We wouldn't stop loving them..."

 

She couldn't control herself anymore and let the tears fall from her eyes, unheeded. "I do not know if Tony loves me. I do not know if he will ever love me. But... but I cannot leave him behind. I cannot forget him. And, your Greatness," she turned to the Being who was looking at her, "I cannot love you. I am truly sorry." 

 

She braced herself for the Being to react with anger, with rage. But he just smiled at her, eyes soft. The water disappeared into the sand. He stood up and offered Pepper his hand. She took it and he helped her rise. 

 

"I apologize, Virginia." He ruffled his silvery mane and sighed deeply. "I realize now that I behaved in the same manner as Kroll, I came to your land and abducted you without saying a word. How could I be so stupid?!" He whispered, "I am deeply ashamed. I will send you back immediately."

 

Relief filled her and she felt as if her heart would burst with happiness. "Really! You will take me back to Earth?!" She jumped for joy on the beach and he laughed at her gaiety. 

 

"Yes, I will send you back. But before you go, I want to know, you mentioned kidnappings and the priests... can you explain please?"

 

Pepper widened her eyes. _Eep, I forgot to explain all about those Menolestes. But I think he has been lied to. He is not the malevolent being, that the priests paint him out to be._

 

She said softly, "Your Greatness, I fear you have been lied to by Rana and indeed, the Menolestes." 

 

She quickly explained about the priests and the Oracle ceremonies, the kidnapping of the candidates and the involvement of the Chonsario. When she spoke about the drugging being performed on the candidates using the Moonflower, the Being clenched his fists. His mane and the sky turned blood red. 

 

"My noble flower, my gift, my creation," he roared with anger, his voice echoing across the sea, "They dared to use it for harming others!" He turned to Pepper, eyes flashing blue, "I will rain my moonbeams down on the Palace and smite them where they stand! How dare they!"

 

He exhaled deeply and the water behind him began to rise in small waves. Pepper spoke slowly, trying to calm him, "Your Greatness, I understand your anger, I understand and I am angry too but..." she paused and then continued firmly, "this is not your fight." 

 

He stared at her incredulously. "Virginia, how... what do you mean by that? I have to stop this."

 

She said firmly, "It has to be stopped, I agree... but if you rain down moonbeams, you risk toppling the entire Palace into the ocean! Amaris... the Palace is on a cliff, yes? That overlooks the Normanian Sea?" He widened his eyes as he understood what she was saying. 

 

Pepper continued "Send me back to Earth." She smiled as the thought of seeing Tony, made her heart sing. "My Knight waits for me. Never fear your Greatness, together he and I will destroy this evil."

 

Amaris had tilted his head, regarding her with a tender expression. "I must make amends for my rash and stupid behavior. Unfortunately, I have no money or riches... those items hold no value for me. I have nothing much to offer you."

 

She smiled gently. "Amaris, you do not need to apologize, I understand now how the Menolestes lied to you."

 

He shook his head wryly. "Well, I must. I must give you something... wait, you can control fire. I will bless you with a gift. Do you accept it?"

 

She nodded, curious. He covered his face with his hands and then blew onto them. Then Amaris caught Pepper's hands in his own and she felt a soft, slow glow of heat fill her body, from head to toe. 

 

Pepper widened her eyes at Amaris. "What... what have you blessed me with?" 

 

He opened his palm and she gasped in delight at the tiny beam of white flame, ebbing in his palm.

 

"White moon fire, my own blend of flame and moonlight." He said with pride. "A special type of flame for someone as pure and kindhearted as you. Something to remember me by..." He ended on a whisper. 

 

Then he snapped his fingers and Pepper saw, wide-eyed, as the two waves came towards the shore, in the shape of a watery cart. Amaris took her hand and helped her get in. The water did not touch her but rather suspended her mid-air, such that she was floating. 

 

He held her hand and said "You will now fall downwards but do not get scared, my water will not let you fall. It will drop you on the roof of the Palace, which is the closest it can reach."

 

Then he smiled. "Good luck, my lady, defeat this evil and save Patait."

 

He paused and said softly, "Sometimes on a moonlit light, look to the sky and see me there. Please remember me not as the violent Beast or the creator of the drug flowers but... but as a man who admired you for your spirit and wanted to fall in love again." He kissed her hand softly and stepped back.

 

As the water began to descend, Pepper waved as Amaris faded out of sight. The descent to Earth began and she closed her eyes, hoping and praying that Tony was alive and not destroyed by the combined evil of the Priest and the Captain. _I am coming back, Tony, I am coming back to you..._

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does the Beast always have to be a villain?  
> Yes, he came down from the sky in a dreadful form and attacked two people but what if... he was wrong for a moment?  
> What if he was misled, mistaken in his assumptions, went along with the wrong crowd that wanted him for their own nefarious purposes?  
> What if he was threatened and reacted in kind, forgetting his own strength?  
> What if he was just a lonely being, who wanted a second chance at love? Why should he be denied?
> 
> I do not know if it was the right decision or not but somehow I decided to make this 'villainous character', a new friend for Pepper in the stars.


	22. Tony meets the animals

 

_Tarum et clama dimit canibus quatit_

Translation: Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war

 

 

Tony climbed up the ladder to the roof. It was around one-thirty in the morning. He was aware that the battle between the Chonsario and his allies, Happy, King John's knights and the Slutty Spoon customers, still raged, this time on the third floor as both sides attacked each other for finishing the fight. But he did not care. He had one single purpose, eliminate the Captain and the High Priest. 

 

He reached the top and pulled himself up onto the roof. The sky was still dark and that damn full moon shone down on the roof. It was a flat, stone plain and had no ramparts or railings or nothing. One side of it, the side away from the ladder, overlooked the cliff and dropped right off into the sea.

 

_This is clearly an off-limits area and not meant for visitors... Now where is the..._

 

He saw two figures in the center of the roof, standing together, huddled over something. 

 

Tony slowly walked towards them. _This is clearly them, one is short and fat, the other, tall and lean._

 

He wanted to face them head on, so he did not bother to creep and his footsteps rang on the stone floor of the roof. The figures turned towards Tony. He was sufficiently close enough to see them clearly and he halted in his tracks, arrested by what he was looking at. 

 

_Dragon, Dragon... Why do they... why do they look like that?_

 

The Dragon hissed angrily. _That damn drug. It has affected your mind somehow. Concentrate Anthony, this will end one way or the other. Do not let their appearance faze you. Be on your guard._

 

The drug had definitely addled Tony's brain as the figures before him were not human. One was a humongous black toad, with wide, white eyes in its black face. They blinked at him myopically and the toad tilted its head at him curiously. It was wrapped in a beautiful oceanic-blue robe. 

 

The other figure was a large black bat, pointed ears erect, pointed fangs drooling, yellow eyes glowing in the night. Tony knew this was the Captain because from the neck down, its body was that of a man, a tall, slender man wearing a black military uniform and a gold-trimmed pelisse. The bat bared its teeth menacingly at Tony and growled, "You, the Iron Knight... you are finally here."

 

Tony straightened himself and raised his pike in greeting. "Captain..." he nodded at the Captain, who sneeringly nodded back. "And you must be High Priest Rana? I am the Iron Knight." He bowed and the Toad nodded his head regally. 

 

There was an object on the floor and Tony looked at it curiously. It was a circular, round disc of silver, a pattern woven on its surface. 

 

The Toad uttered in a gravelly tone, "Finally, I get to meet the man that has aggravated Giurescu here so much." The Bat was snarling now.

 

The Toad continued, "Your legend precedes you, my Lord. The power you have been blessed with, is not something an ordinary man can hold. But you are too late. We have succeeded in getting what we want. All you can do is watch as we will also be blessed with an other-worldly power and will take over the Earth."

 

Tony chuckled. "So confident, so sure of your other-worldly power? I am curious to know, just what is going on here? How did this meeting of malicious minds take place? Because as I recall, my hairy nemesis, Giurescu, is not too well-endowed," Tony tapped his forehead lightly, "in here. I refuse to accept this is all his doing."

 

The Captain put one long leg forward, hand at his sword hilt but the Toad said "No" firmly and he stepped back. The Toad said, "My Lord, we need not be enemies. Let me explain. You may realize what aligning yourself with us can mean for you."

 

 "We were simple priests, managing the Temple, spreading the word of the Goddess. But I would look at our Goddess Milene and wonder, surely we were meant for greater things? Patait is a city of wonders and its people are too, all thanks to our Goddess. But... why could not we be like Her and call something holy from the stars? If nothing else, surely we could call back her savior. The creator of this fine city... surely He would remember us as descendants of the original people of the Princess."

 

The Toad looked sideways at the Captain, his milky eyes gleaming in the night. "Then... one day...  Giurescu... a stranger from across the Normanian Sea, came and enlightened us."

 

Tony could not control a derisive snort at this and the Captain snarled at him. The Toad said gently, "Scoff all you like but the Captain opened our minds to the powers of the Celestial Being that Goddess Milene called down all those decades ago. With power like that, Patait would be unstoppable." 

 

Tony had to interrupt here. "Now how did said Captain enlighten you all? Was it his trunks full of gold and riches? Ill gotten gains from other lands?"

 

The Captain unsheathed his sword and raised it at Tony. "You sarcastic little eel, I will run you through with my sword and watch you bleed slowly and then..." His bat eyes flashed for a minute and he licked his fangs with his tongue but the Toad raised one webbed limb and said soothingly, "Gentlemen, gentlemen, there is no need to fight as of yet. Lord Knight, are you not in the least bit curious about the Being and how we summoned it? If yes, then please let me continue."

 

Tony grudgingly nodded and the Toad continue, "Noble or not, our purpose was clear, we were going to overthrow the Boy Ruler and restore Patait to her glorious self, somehow. The Captain and I worked together, trying different artifacts and relics, anything that could communicate with a Being from the Stars. Nothing worked, until one day, we learnt of an artifact that was hiding under our very noses." 

 

He pointed a webbed limb at the silver disc. "This was sitting in Duke Rorshach's secret quarters, on the far side of the Palace. Do you know what this is, Lord Knight? This is a piece of holy rock, one of the rocks that fell from the sky when the Great One rained down moonbeams on the land." 

 

Tony narrowed his eyes in awe. _Another item from a holy rock from the sky, just like the stone in which the Dagger of Aramiah was sheathed._

 

The Toad said, "Used in the presence of a full moon or a crescent moon, this rock sends telepathic signals to the Being and we used it to summon his presence. Then to talk to the Great Spirit, we used a spirit writing board, made of the finest mother-of-pearl, to get his instructions. And we were right about his benevolence, once we explained our position, he was most willing to help us. In fact, he even wanted an Oracle to make communication easier between us." 

 

"What did you do to the Duke?" asked Tony fiercely. "I refuse to accept that Duke Rorshach would go along with your evil intentions?"

 

The Bat-Captain began to chuckle evilly and the Toad shrugged his massive frame. The Captain sneeringly said, "Ah the Duke, such a noble, dignified man... desperate to be loyal and serve his sovereign... no vision and no cooperation. So he had to be persuaded... differently." He licked his fangs again and Tony stared at him suspiciously.

 

"You've possessed him...haven't you?!! He's not himself. His mind is not his own!"

 

The Bat-Captain shrugged and said, "I wanted to finish him off but..."

 

The Toad snapped at them, "Enough squabbling. Lord Knight,are you going to willingly join us or not?"

 

Tony said incredulously, "You kidnapped innocent young people and brought them here, to be drugged and assessed by a giant lion-creature from god knows where! Most of them are so traumatized by the drugs, they do not remember what happened. And then there is the matter of the missing candidates. What have you done to them?"

 

The Toad looked at the Bat-Captain and croaked loudly, its massive black form jiggling with the sound. 

 

The  Bat-Captain grinned at Tony in a feral manner and leaned so close, Tony could smell warm blood on his breath. " Wouldn't you like to know? Knight of Iron..."

 

Tony gritted his teeth, alarmed at the smell. "I will not join your fiendish plans, I am here to smite you both down!" 

 

The Toad tsked. "I hoped it wouldn't come to this. I hoped, Lord Knight, that you would be smart and join us. Very well," he sighed heavily, "If you will not join us willingly.. you can also be persuaded ..." 

 

Giurescu began to circle Tony, who raised his pike warily. 

 

The Toad said wearily, "My lord, this rabid beast will not kill you but... he is going to hurt you... you are much too valuable an asset to to be destroyed completely."  

 

"Did you hear me, Giurescu?" He said firmly to the Bat-Captain, who was drooling with excitement and cracking his knuckles." "Hurt, subdue, do not kill. We need the knight alive."  

 

"Bleed..."  slurred the Captain, licking his fangs once again. "Bleed the knight, break the man..." 

 

Tony blocked out the creature's fevered mutterings.

 

"Giurescu, you have no honor but I do. I will not fight you in my full armor. I will remove parts of my armor, so that we will be equally vulnerable."

 

He began to shuck off his armor, starting with his shin guards and greaves. Finally, only his gauntlets and chest plate were left. He stood there, pike raised slightly, one knee forward, one behind.  

 

The Captain grinned at Tony maliciously and growled, "How noble of you to give me a sporting chance, puny human. I fear I will not return the favor, once I've broken you." He unsheathed his sword and screeched to the night sky.

 

Tony waited and sure enough, the Captain ran towards him, sword forward. Tony raised his pike with both hands and brought it down on the Captain, who raised his sword in time. Iron clashed with iron and Tony pushed with all his might but the Captain was too strong and pushed him backwards. As Tony stumbled backwards, the Captain lunged at him and his sword grazed Tony's cheek. 

 

Tony stepped away, feeling the gash which was bleeding lightly. The Captain grinned evilly and licked the blood off his sword wickedly with his long, inhuman tongue. "Hmm, first blood to me... delicious." he leered at Tony.

 

Tony circled the Captain, looking for an opening. _He's got a sword, Anthony, slashing and curving motions will be his preference. You have a pike, tire him out with smashes and then go for lunges. Let him swing heavily and hit him when he misses._ Hissed the Dragon.

 

The Captain charged at Tony, who neatly sidestepped him. When the soldier came towards him, sword lowered to swipe, Tony waited for his swing, ducked and then hit him in the face with the blunt end of the poker. The Captain's head snapped back with the force of the blow. He staggered backwards, clutching his bleeding nose. 

 

He did not give the Captain time to recover, Tony charged forward, kicking him squarely in the chest and twirling the pike, to hit him once again on the face. As the Captain fell to his knees, Tony raised the pike and stabbed it into the Bat-Man's chest with force, until it pushed through his body and out of his back. 

 

He watched grimly as blood spurted out of the Captain's mouth and the soldier clutched at the pike. Then Tony stepped back with horror as the Captain stood up straight, pike sticking through him and slowly pulled out the pike from his torso. He seemed perfectly fine, grinning maniacally at Tony, ears perked up. He tossed the bloodied pike at Tony and Tony saw the wound on the soldier's chest, a giant hole, which had no affect on the man's health.

 

He whispered in shock, "What... what are you?" 

 

The Bat answered jeeringly, "I am the best and the worst of the undead , human. I will not fall to your sword. Instead I will drink your blood with pleasure and make you my slave."

 

Suddenly it all came together.. The missing people, the way the Captain left the village battlefield after a mortal wound, the Duke's weird behavior.

 

Tony exclaimed, "You are a vampire! "

 

The Bat-Captain roared with laughter, throwing its ugly head back. "Finally the dumb warrior sees the light! The Duke is a slave to my blood lust... I fed him just a little of my blood and Rana's blood and now he blindly obeys our every command."

 

 He smacked his lips appreciatively, "And once I catch you, Iron Knight... I will drink your blood and make you a slave too..." 

 

 


	23. Fire and Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Hellboy fans?  
> I must mention here that Captain Giurescu was inspired by a character of the same name from Hellboy... who is also an evil vampire and was a soldier in the Hussars.

 

_Flectere si nequeo superos, Acheronta movebo._

 

Translation: If I can not bend the will of Heaven, I shall move Hell.

 

 

Tony lay on his back, the taste of dull coppery blood lingering in his mouth. The Captain was chuckling at him from a safe distance. Since he revealed that he was undead, somehow the vampire seemed to have grown more powerful and more hideous to Tony. His chest was now furry and his arms had grown massive muscles, which bulged with every movement.

 

He had body slammed Tony and then punched him in the mouth so hard, his upper lip was now bleeding.

 

Tony tiredly pushed himself off the floor and rose shakily. His strength was gone and the Captain did not even seem to be bruised. He picked up his pike and wiped the blood from his mouth.

 

The Toad was distractedly staring up at the sky as if he was looking for something. 

 

Tony slowly circled the Captain. He lunged heavily at him, thrusting the pike forward. But the Captain dodged the pike,  even though it grazed him badly and grabbed Tony by the throat firmly with one hand. He raised him off the ground, tightening his grip painfully.

 

Tony choked as the Captain grinned maliciously and uttered with glee, "Finally I caught you, little man...now I get to taste warrior blood, fresh and gushing."

 

He flailed his legs about, trying to kick the Captain but the monster was too far away. The Captain opened his mouth to reveal his pointed fangs. Saliva dripped from them.

 

"Struggle all you want, my lord... I enjoy it... come closer now."

 

Tony raised his hands to scratch at the hand around his throat but nothing he did affected the Captain's grip. Tony could hear voices whispering urgently in his head. His heart was pounding and his vision started to fade.

 

_I am too weak to use the flame... too weak... maybe this is the end... It feels like the end..._

The Toad said from very, very far away, "Now Giurescu, put him down! I said not to kill him!

 

Tony's eyes rolled in his head. As he closed his eyes, he heard the Toad say faintly, "What is that light in the sky? What is that?"

 

For a moment, all was black and still. Then the Captain let go and Tony gasped with relief, falling to his side. He gingerly massaged his throat as he saw the Captain get blasted by a stream of bright orange flame. The Toad was saying something and Tony watched him retreat, the flame blasting the Captain relentlessly, such that he could not get up. The Bat Man was howling with pain. Tony staggered to his feet, staring at him.

 

"Tony! Tony!"

 

His heart stopped in his chest. "That voice... it can't be..." he turned his head slowly, "how .... it can't be.."

 

But it was because standing there in front of him, flame orb in one hand, smiling sweetly at him, was his Pepper, ethereally silhouetted in the moonlight, which seemed to be shining on her alone. She tilted her head to one side and stretched out a hand to him. She was wearing an indigo blue shoulder-less robe and her hair was tied back simply.

 

"Tony... I am back." she said smiling, those beautifully blue eyes shimmering at him. 

 

"It is a ghost... I am dying... now I can see ghosts??"

 

The apparition bit her lip, "I am not a ghost, Tony, come closer."

 

He took a hesitant step forward. "If you are truly Pepper's ghost, I am honored and immensely grateful and very very happy that you are here but that damn Rana could have conjured you up to play tricks with me... Please, please," he stopped, "please be real." 

 

* * *

 

Pepper concentrated hard and created one more orb. She lobbied it with force at the sprawled out Captain, _the filthy cur_ , and ran to Tony's side.

 

She gasped with shock as she neared him, standing there, tottering and leaning heavily to one side. He was not wearing much armor, only his chest piece and gauntlets, so Pepper was extremely alarmed to see him covered in blood and gashes.

 

"Oh my god, Tony, how badly are you hurt?" she exclaimed as Tony knelt to his knees before her, too weak to stand up.

 

She knelt too, trying to hold him, gently ruffling his hair. She winced at the nasty cut on his forehead, his bloodied lip and one blackened eye. Then she touched his throat, exclaiming at the purple finger marks, left by that brute Captain on the delicate flesh. 

 

"Tony, Tony, are you alright?"

 

He inhaled so deeply, she was scared he was taking his last breaths. His one brown eye looked at her with awe, molasses soft in color and she caught his hands in her own. "God's teeth, you are so cold!" she exclaimed. "Tony," she said looking around and then at him, "Tony, go away, get off this roof, I will handle these two."

 

The Captain was growling and was crawling away slowly, the High Priest was nowhere to be seen. 

 

"Is it ... it is really you..." murmured Tony weakly. "The lilacs, you smell... good god Pepper! It is you... I thought, I thought you were gone..."

 

She smiled tremulously as Tony softly kissed her fingers, murmuring sweet nothings to them. He looked at her with a tear-filled eye and she slowly caressed his jaw with the back of her hand. 

 

"Tony," she whispered urgently, "you have got to get out of here. You can't fight, you are too weak."

 

"Never!" he said gasping, "Never! I am not going to leave you ever again!"

 

"Tony, you are too weak... you may not... survive another round of fighting..." 

 

He placed her hand on his arc. "Heal me, Pepper... heal me with your power." 

 

She heard low moans and saw the Captain slowly try to pull himself to his feet. Pepper turned back to Tony who said again,  "Pepper! Listen to me! Use your power and move my flame within me. It will give me strength. I..." he nearly fell forward with weakness and she gathered him up in her arms, holding on to him tightly, rubbing his face with hers.

 

He muttered urgently against her ear, his breath so warm on her face, "Pepper, use your hands and control my flame."

 

"I cannot, Tony, I cannot ... I might hurt you! It's too dangerous .. I am, I am not used to using my power."

 

He saw the look of abject fear in her dark blue eyes. 

 

He smiled his crooked smile with his bloodied lip. "I have faith in you...I have complete faith in you." He took her hand and once again placed it on his arc. "Heal me, Pepper. Please ... please help my flame..." he whispered and she began to focus, closing her eyes. 

 

_Slowly, gently, slowly... I must not hurt Tony._

 

She felt something within him, low and weak but there and she focused her mind on it, feeling it jump and throb towards her touch. 

 

She opened her eyes and looked into Tony's single brown eye looking at her with such trust, that her heart swelled with love and the fire beneath her fingers began to surge and burn. She willed it to rise and it obeyed instantly, rising to her touch, picking up speed.

 

Toby gasped and Pepper saw his eyes flash with blue light as she felt the flame flow through him like a fiery wave of power.

 

"It is so... so mighty, so fiery... so blue..." she whispered, entranced at the feel of living flame and blood combined. "I have never felt a fire like this." 

 

She gasped with the way he threw his head back and roared into the night. She saw his arc burn brightly and she lowered her fingers. Then she watched with wonder as Tony stood up straight and strong, standing tall in front of her, the blue light of the arc shining brightly in the night. There was something hanging from a thread around his neck but she couldn't make out what it was.

 

He smiled down at her and offered her his arm, pulling her up. Pepper stared at his remarkable transformation.

 

"I never, I never thought it could do that, my power I mean ... your body feels warm again and you seem... alright."

 

His eye twinkled at her. "My life, once again, is restored thanks to your beautiful fingers." He bowed low and kissed her hand reverently. "Pepper, my flame is entirely at your service. As well as my heart."

 

Before she could reply, they turned to the sound of loud clapping. The High Priest was standing a short distance away slowly clapping his hands.

 

Pepper gritted her teeth. "Rana!!" she yelled. "Rana, you lying foul cockroach! I've come to put an end to you!"

 

The toady priest, huge as ever, was actually grinning at her evilly. "My, my, that was very impressive ...  the way you restored the Knight's flame ... what are you, sweet Virginia. . Magician .. witch ? You can conjure up fire and move them with your mind..."

 

The Captain came into view behind the priest and Pepper noted with satisfaction that he was badly burnt on his chest and his face was singed. He still stood however and Tony said, "He is of the undead ...he is a vampire."

 

She shivered at that. The thought of facing an undead being filled her with dread. 

 

Then Tony whispered in her ear, his beard ticklish against her soft skin, "Do not fear him, sweeting... You are more capable than you think. You are not alone, I'm by your side. Together we will destroy this evil. Have faith in yourself, Pepper. You are no ordinary woman."

 

Pepper took a deep breath, smiling slowly at the way Tony had used her own words to him, to restore her confidence.

 

She said out loud, "Captain, you bastard!! I know this was your evil plan to begin with but... but Rana, you didn't need to go along with it! You.. you betrayed the people's faith in you! You lied to the Celestial Being! You have been lying all along and destroying lives in the process!" 

 

She felt her blood boil and her heart start to thump strongly. Her hands started to itch. She knew her eyes were burning orange,  from the way the Captain and the Priest were staring at her in wonder. 

 

The Captain recovered from his shock to leer at her evilly. "Finally ... fate has smiled upon me ... I will capture the red haired maiden and the Iron Knight together in one stroke!"

 

His yellow eyes glowed ominously. "My master will be so pleased. He has been searching for you for so long... Virginia of Cumbria." 

 

"Master !?" said Tony and Pepper at the same time in confusion .

 

"Enough chit chat..." the captain cracked his neck and stretched out his arms. "I agree!" said Rana. "Let us spar. Time is being wasted." 

 

The Captain pointed at Tony. "This one is still mine. He needs to be broken." 

 

Rana giggled, the sound irritating Pepper. "My lady, what magic trick will you try on me? You are a child in front of my magic." 

 

Pepper snorted derisively. "And just what will you try on me, Priest? Blue and white flowers? I will burn away your magic tricks." 

 

Tony stepped away from Pepper but not before catching her hand and squeezing it tightly. He whispered to her "May your fire meet every target true." She repeated them back to him, earnestly.

 

Then Tony and the captain slowly walked in parallel, a little distance away, the Captain growling.

 

The High Priest and Pepper stood where they were. The huge man said, "I take it, this is your first duel?" 

 

She said firmly, "No it isn't. I've faced opponents before."  

 

"Ahhh... but sweet Virginia, this is your first duel with your fire isn't it?"

 

He giggled at her angry flush. "Never mind, sweet child, you cannot hope to match me anyway. I want you alive and well for what is to come next."  

 

Then he hissed wickedly at her, "I so enjoyed watching you struggle helplessly under the influence of the drug. I look forward to doing it again. And this time, I do not need to save you for any god... I shall have you all to myself ... to torture." He laughed sleazily at her, rubbing his bands with glee.

 

This made Pepper see red and she moved her hands in a circle, to create a wreath of flame, which she hurled at the priest.

 

He simply chanted something under his breath and conjured up a cloud of thick blue smoke. Pepper watched as the smoke simply engulfed her wreath, merged with it and fell to the ground as a thick goo.

 

She gulped hard and focused inwardly to create two orbs. They ebbed and burned brightly in her hands.

 

_He's too big to jump, so..._ she threw one orb low at foot level and the other one at chest level. To her dismay, the priest erected a circular shield, made of thick blue smoke. He swung the shield and swatted the orbs of fire back at her. She absorbed them harmlessly. 

 

Pepper circled the priest warily. He was giggling incessantly. "Child, you do nothing but tickle me with your babyish efforts. Fire, if you haven't realized by now, cannot penetrate my smoke shield."

 

He crooked his fingers at her insolently.

 

 

* * *

 

_So the drug has finally left me, thanks to Pep's efforts... the Toad and the Captain both look human again...phew!_

 

Tony picked up his pike and jeeringly told the Captain, " Fanged fiend, are you ready for round 2?"

 

The Captain snarled and charged wildly at him. Tony knew he would do that, so he dodged quickly and shoved the pike sideways at him. The Captain fell from the shove and Tony took advantage to repeatedly hammer him with the pike, hitting him violently across the chest and face. 

 

He managed to get a few good blows in until the Captain kicked out at him with one of his long legs and connected squarely with tony's jaw. 

 

Tony staggered back in pain, clutching his aching jaw as the Captain straightened himself. He didn't notice the Captain swing until it was too late. The Vampire punched him firmly in the chest and Tony fell over, crying out in pain. 

 

The blow had bruised him badly, he was sure of it.  _Hell it has made a dent in the armor!_  Tony saw the Captain looming over him and thought fast.

 

_He is sensitive to fire, look at how Pepper burned him._

 

He concentrated and just as the Captain bent closer, Tony blasted him straight in the face with the flame. The Captain staggered back with the shock, covering his eyes. He moaned, "The light....arrrggghh...the light, it burns me, ooooo the light.".

 

_That's it ! Light ! Vampires hate the light !_

 

 

 

* * *

 

Pepper finally remembered her gift. _Moonfire. White fire from the moon._ She worried her lip.  _Worth a try but what form should it take? I need to strike at him. That's it ! Beams !_

 

Pepper stood straight and closed her eyes, focusing on white light and raw fire. She concentrated all her energy inwards, focusing on her feelings of anger. She hated the priest, she hated the way he made her feel, she hated the way he seemed to tap into her insecurities. She felt herself burn with white light and as the priest blew a cloud of blue smoke her way, she reacted with a cloud of white light smoke.

 

For the first time ever, she had the pleasure of seeing fear in the toady priest's eyes. Imitating the Being's moon griffin attack pattern, Pepper had created multiple, pointed shards of white light, levitating eerily behind her. Rana widened his eyes but before he could counter, she let them loose, aiming for the priest dead on. 

 

 

* * *

 

He blasted the Captain again in the eyes and taking advantage of his blindness, Tony skewered him with the pike and pulled the pike towards himself.  

 

The Captain laughed derisively. "That will do you no good... stupid man... weapons can pierce me but will not wound me." 

 

"No, but light can wound you right?"

 

Tony caught the pike firmly and blasted the hole in the Captain's chest with flame. The Captain screamed and the smell of burning flesh filled the air.

 

The Dragon yelled, _Yes, Anthony it is working !! Time for the killing blow!_

 

Tony slid the dagger of Aramiah out from his boot and stabbed the Captain in his heart, plunging the dagger into his flesh. Then he caught the dagger's hilt firmly and released a blast of flame, such that it spilled over his hand and over the dagger. Tony could feel the heat of his own flame on his hand but ignored it because the flame had penetrated the Captain's core and was burning him from within. 

 

The burning smell grew stronger and Tony watched grimly as the Captain's flesh began to turn to black goo and then ash. The damn Vampire whispered to him then, "An excellent battle, Lord Knight ... Necromancer Stane will be so pleased with your progress. You are worthy of his blessing now." 

 

"STANE!! Wait, you work for Stane !! 

 

It was too late to get an answer as the Vampire's flesh shriveled onto itself and turned into a blackened mass of hard ash. 

 

Tony kicked at the smoldering carcass, stamping out the flesh, desperate to ensure the vampire wouldn't come back to life. He breathed a sign of relief as finally the Captain lay in piles of black hard ash. 

 

* * *

 

Rana still managed to construct a shield of blue smoke but the shards pierced the shield and weakened it. As it collapsed, Pepper lobbied one final giant white beam at the priest. "Yes! Woooohoooo!" she yelled as the beam hit the floor in front of Rana, tossing him in the air in a blast of white light. 

 

He landed heavily on his back, moaning in pain. Pepper then knelt on one knee, trying to control the feelings of weakness. Her head was throbbing with pain and she felt dizzy. _I knew that would tire me out... shit... I need to recover... Come on! Get up!_

 

She stood up, swaying slightly in place. She glanced over at Tony, who was trying to retrieve his pike from the Captain's smoldering ashes. He straightened and looked at her with worry, forehead furrowed. He took two steps towards her and she raised her hand at him. "Tony", she shouted, "Do not worry, I will finish this."

 

"Yes, Virginia... we will finish this." Rana had got to his feet, limping slightly, one hand massaging his back. One side of his toady face was swollen from the fall. He stood there, hands folded, head slightly bowed. "No more holding back. You get hurt, it is okay, I can explain it to the Master." He grinned evilly at her. "You die...." he whispered, "well, I can explain that as well."

 

He suddenly unfolded his hands and blasted a stream of ice, cold and violently swirling, towards her. Pepper reacted instinctively, countering with her own orange flame, raising her hands and pointing them forward. Ice and flame clashed in a violent mash, both fighting each other viciously for control. Neither Pepper nor Rana were going to give way. Their respective streams of power were pushing against each other, each trying to overpower the other and engulf their opponent. 

 

Sweat gathered on Pepper's brow with the effort of sustaining the steady stream of fire as the ice relentlessly pushed against it, forcing her to dig her heels in. She knew if she failed to keep the flame strong, the ice would overpower her and the priest would win. She gritted her teeth and opened her mouth to silently scream with the effort.

 

She briefly locked eyes with Tony, standing at a safe distance away. He was looking between them with indecision, unsure how to interrupt them to break the deadlock. "Tony, Tony, do not do anything!" she said loudly.

 

* * *

 

_What do I do!! What do I do??! Should I charge at the priest? Should I let my flame out and let it join the fight! Goddamn it, I do not know what to do?!_

 

Tony paced where he stood, feeling so helpless and unsure. He was awed by Pepper and Rana's deadlock of fire and ice, silvery white and orange streams of raw power, locked in a deadly tussle, neither side giving way. 

 

Rana for once, was flustered, deep in concentration. But Tony was more worried about Pepper, who was straining under the force of the icy stream, her face flush with exertion. 

 

He swore violently under his breath, poised on the balls of this feet. _She cannot keep this up much longer... Dragon, what should I do?_

 

But the matter was taken out of his hands as Rana started to chant ominously in a guttural tone. The icy stream became stronger and darker, more bluish black and it began to swirl in place, still pressing against Pepper's flame. She began to move backwards slowly, the black mass stronger than the previous icy stream. 

 

Tony watched with growing horror as the black stream became even thicker and more powerful. It surged against the flame and began to take it over, black eating away at the orange. Rana suddenly said "OHGGGGGRU" very loudly and abruptly and the black mass completely engulfed the flame, destroying the orange stream. 

 

Tony charged forward but he was too late. The black mass swept Pepper off her feet, like a giant black wave and in a neat motion, with Rana giggling incessantly, it tossed her backwards. 

 

His heart stopped and he heard a ringing noise, loudly sound through his head as Pepper was thrown off the edge of the roof, the edge that overlooked the cliff. She did not make a sound, she just fell silently and vanished from his sight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... is this the end of Pepper and Tony? Pepper at least... what about Tony? Stay tuned for the next exiting part! Coming in 2 days... nah.. tomorrow LOL


	24. I'll Follow You into the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the battle is finally over with this chapter... finally!!
> 
> Chapter Title and Quote from Death Cab For Cutie's song:
> 
> Love of mine, someday you will die  
> But I'll be close behind and I'll follow you into the dark  
> No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
> Just our hands clasped so tight, waiting for the hint of a spark

 

_She felll!!! She felll!! God's teeth and bones! I'm not going to let her go again! I'm not going to let her go again! Run, damn you, run!!_

 

Tony dropped the pike, ignored the giggling priest and ran single-mindedly to the edge of the roof, ran like his life depended on it for indeed it did. His whole body and mind were chanting the same phrase over and over again.  _I am not going to lose Pepper! I am not going to lose Pepper!_

 

The Dragon was roaring at him but Tony ignored everything and ran straight off the edge into thin air. He began to fall, his body growing weightless but unable to move with the force of gravity pushing him downwards. He was falling though the air, legs first.

 

He could see Pepper in the distance, falling, hair streaming loose, robe billowing about her. 

 

The Dragon yelled, _What is the plan here, Anthony? I hope you have one!_

 

_I do, Dragon, damn it, I am going to fly!_

 

He closed his eyes tightly, _Now how did I do this the last time? Shit! That was nearly two years ago!_

 

He focused on the flame, its power coursing through him. He willed the flame to move him. He thought of Pepper. her grace, her tenderness, the joy he felt on seeing her return from the stars. The thoughts filled him with blue light. He heard a roaring in his ears and opened his eyes. _I will fly and I'm going to catch my Queen._

 

He rotated himself mid air, such that he was falling against the wind, face first. His arms were flat by his side and he slowly released fire from them, to propel himself forward. _Come on sweeting, come on, just a little closer._

 

He reached Pepper and grabbed her, pulling her tightly against him. She screamed with the shock, she had not known he was there behind her...

 

"Tony!!!!!" her voice echoed in his head.

 

The bottom of the cliff loomed close, with its rocks and boulders on which the waves of the Normanian sea broke and thrashed violently. Pepper was muttering something in abject fear and Tony held her even tighter against him, feeling her soft flesh against his. He inhaled deeply, the smell of lilacs filling his senses, twirling with the flame. 

 

_I am not going to let my Queen die. Love, give me wings._ He focused on the flame once again, channeling it through his being. He turned upwards and felt them moving away from the ground. 

 

Tony laughed with relief as he saw they were soaring horizontally along the coast line, the green scenery of Patait lining the edge of the water like a vibrant green border. He raised one hand forward, away from his body, so that he could balance Pepper, who was tightly clinging to him, head to foot, arms around his wait, one long leg entwined with his. 

 

Her face so close, he could see her eyes tightly closed, lips moving, repeating a phrase "God, Tony, God, Tony" again and again, fear etched on her delicate features.

 

_I've got you now, my love. I've got you and do not worry, I wont let go._

 

He tightened his grip on her. His heart swelled with emotion and he felt the flame course through him even more, raw power surging through him and he turned upwards and turned back to the Palace, moving horizontally upwards. 

 

Pepper cracked open one blue eye and looked at him in wonder. She yelled, "Tony, Tony are we dead? Is this Heaven?!" 

 

"Close to heaven, as close as we can get, while still alive." He yelled back, smiling at her.

 

She stared at him askance and looked down, then screamed "Tony! We are in the air! Shit! The sea, it is way below us!" 

 

He chuckled at her confusion and she exclaimed, "Damn it! Damn it! You can fly! You can fly, Tony!"

 

She looked down and about her with curiosity and tightened her hands about his waist and just sighed deeply. She muttered, her lips warm against his throat, sending shivers down his spine, "Tony, Tony, Tony".

 

He snuck a glance at her, her eyes were shimmering azure pools of liquid, the ocean behind her face, deepening the color.

 

She whispered slowly, "Lord Stark... I have been amongst the stars in the sky, yet you still remain the most wondrous thing I've ever seen..." 

 

Tony blinked away the tears that suddenly appeared in his eyes, the emotion in her voice, hitting him hard in his heart. He couldn't help brushing his lips along her forehead and murmured back "Pepper, the beauty you see in me is a reflection of you... welcome back." 

 

As the Palace roof loomed ahead, Pepper shivered and held him even tighter. She said tiredly, "Tony, I am afraid, I can't, I just can't fight the priest... he's too powerful for me. I am sorry... I am sorry..."

 

"Hey!" he said firmly, pulling her up slightly, so he was face to face with her. "Pepper! Come on, you held your own very well! You nearly had him also... but your strength is sapped... I know...it is difficult to sustain flame for so long." 

 

He pressed his cheek to hers, trying to comfort her.

 

_How can I help Pepper? On my own, I know I'm useless against magic... especially a mage of Rana's caliber. How can I help Pepper?_

 

The Dragon whispered slowly _Think, Anthony, think .. yours and Virginia's powers compliment each other naturally ... your flame and her fire._

 

It came to Tony then. _Together! A joint flame! Pure fire and Flame of Ryunn combined! Together!_

 

He said out loud, "Pepper, we are going to fight Rana together. We can defeat him but you must have faith in yourself, in your power... you need to have faith." 

 

She bit her lip and whispered low, "How can we do this together?" 

 

"We merge our flames."

 

She gasped as he headed straight for the roof. "Tony! What do you mean, merge?" 

 

"Pep, trust me! Follow my lead on this ! Now brace yourself for landing! Brace yourself!"

 

Their feet touched the roof together and they came to a running halt, Pepper being dipped in Tony's arms to balance their landing.

 

She straightened and they saw Rana in the distance, walking towards the edge of the roof to descend the ladder.

 

"Ho! High priest of Patait!" Yelled Tony, his voice echoing in the night. 

 

Rana slowly turned and goggled with shock at the sight of them. 

 

"Yes, we are still here ! It is not over yet, Rana. You have not defeated us ... come back and face us!" Tony challenged him.

 

Rana began walking back, a wide malicious grin on his face.  He stopped and then unleashed a stream of black goo at them . 

 

"Pep, duck!" Tony pushed her away and blasted the goo with his flame, burning it to thready strands.  

 

Some of it touched his arms and neck and he grimaced in pain. Pepper shook herself. "Did it did it hurt you!?" 

 

"Yes, it stings like a bee... ooooo... Wait he's refiring!" Tony leapt out of the way, falling on his chest as Rana fired another orb of black goo and yet another .

 

The High Priest huffed slightly as he panted before them. "I must confess I'm rather relieved that you returned, Lord knight.  I was afraid how to explain your death to my master ... never mind that ... stand still please..."

 

As he spewed a torrent of black mass swirling towards them, Tony yelled, "Pepper, flame now!"

 

She unleashed an orange stream of flame of her own and then it clashed once again with the black goo, pushing against it with force. 

 

Pepper bit her lip with the strain and then Tony stood behind her, leaning into her shoulder and raised his arm, parallel to hers. He released a blast of blue flame, joining with hers that rose to join the tussle.

 

He focused inwards, trying to matching the intensity of her fiery stream. He felt her shiver against him and she yelled, "Tony. ..what are you doing?"

 

"Trust me, Pepper ! Focus on the flames, move them together!"

 

She obeyed him and the blue and orange flames began to entwine together in a twisted ribbon of thick flame. It pushed back against the black goo and Tony whooped with glee as he saw Rana start to tremble with the intensity of their flame. 

 

Pepper was keeping their ribbon of flame, steady and strong and slowly but surely the black goo began to subside, weakening.

 

Tony slid the door of his arc open slowly and willed the flame to leave him slowly.  _Extend yourself, focus your thoughts on the flame. It is part of you ... it is you. Use it to defeat the blackness._

 

He watched with awe as the thick blue swirl twirled out of him and he directed it towards Pepper's ribbon of fire.

 

Even though she was busy with the effort of keeping the ribbon, she noticed the third thick stream and shouted, "Tony, what are you doing ? What is wrong with you? ! Take it back! You need it!

 

"Pepper, sweeting, don't argue now, take the flame, merge it with your ribbon... Trust me, Pepper, I trust you..." he whispered against her soft ear, "trust me ..." 

 

She looked at him deeply and then did as he said, gasping as Tony's flame took on the outline of a dragon, breathing and swirling in blue. It merged into the thick ribbon, adding a new dimension and Pepper's hands shook, trying to control it..

 

"Tony" she yelled as he began to hum. "What am I doing with this?" 

 

"Push it onto him, attack Rana with it... burn him away!" 

 

He felt the surge of power of the flame, its happiness at being released, Tony concentrated on Pepper's presence. He roared into the night as Pepper pushed the entire ribbon of flame forward, completely destroying the black goo and engulfing Rana.

 

It fell on him and swirled around him, binding him in two thick strands of blue and orange. He screamed with pain as the strands tightened around him, burning him with fire. Tony took a deep breath and moved the dragon flame forward with his mind. "Pepper, a little help please, raise it up, raise it."

 

She did so, raising the dark blue dragon stream, high above the priest. Tony yelled, once more calling on all his strength and drove the dragon stream down, right into Rana's open mouth. He forced the flame into the High Priest, driving it into him mightily.  

 

Pepper screamed at the sight of the priest absorbing all the fire, trying to control it, trying to stop it but he couldn't. The fire began to fill him and light streamed out of his eyes, nose, ears and mouth in a horrifying manner. 

 

Then he burst in a fiery ball of blue and orange flame. Tony closed his eyes at the blinding light.  _It is done. Pepper is saved. Come back, Dragon. Come back...._

 

He felt himself falling to the ground and blearily opened one eye to see Pepper standing in front of him, back to him, clapping her hands with joy. He beckoned the flame back, reeling it in like a line of string. And he exhaled with relief as he felt it all return to him. 

 

_Rest, Anthony, rest my friend, you did well._ The Dragon murmured tiredly,  _Virginia is safe. The evil is dead... rest Anthony. Sleep now. We need to sleep._

 

He felt so bone tired, his body was aching, all his strength gone.

 

His eyes were nearly closed, when he felt a soft weight against his side and a gasp. Then he felt wetness on his cheek and opened his eyes, to see Pepper kneeling against him, looking at him with concern. Her tears were falling on his face.

 

"Tony, Tony, are you alright, tell me how to help, you tell me what to do, Tony, Tony, please...hold on...please hold on..."

 

His heart began to thump softly. 

 

"Pepper, why are you crying? It is finally over..." he rubbed his thumb over her velvety soft cheek and wiped the tears away gently. "Don't cry, my lady... finally you are safe."

 

She nuzzled his hand and when he was too weak to hold it up, she held it to her face, pressing her lips to his palm and murmuring fervently. "Tony, hold on, hold on..."

 

She seemed so far away, all cloudy and ethereal. He could taste blood in his mouth again and swallowed heavily. He closed his eyes and blindly felt for Pepper's hand. She caught it instead tightly. He locked his fingers into hers and held them firmly. "Don't let go of me." he whispered.

 

He heard voices and shouts and Pepper calling someone to get help. He heard heavy footsteps approaching. He was tired to react, to tired to do anything but hold on to Pepper's hand. 

 

He felt shadows move across and try to move him, feeling him over, Pepper shouting instructions left and right.  But he just held on tightly to her hand and muttered... "Pepper, don't go anywhere." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special note for igotyoufirst (the obi wan kenobi of the pepperony galaxy and hence protector of Tony and Pepper :) )
> 
> Tony is not dead. He's going to be there in the next chapter. :p


	25. Wake Up Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Guests, AO3 readers for your kudos and comments, special mention to SelenitaLunar, thank you for your praise.
> 
> Also igotyoufirst, who has stuck with this Fic since the beginning... words cannot express my thanks... you know who you are.
> 
> I think there's been a lot of violence and fighting and tension (Pepper getting kidnapped).  
> From here on, nothing but Fluff and smut. Only Fluff in this chapter.
> 
> Houris - Beautiful women who live in Heaven and are the companions to those who are accepted into Heaven.

 

* * *

 

_Beati Bellicosi_

Blessed are the Warriors.

 

He was most assuredly in Heaven. Everything white and serene and he was lying down on the softest white cloud. A gentle light shone from somewhere and Tony watched the pretty houris flit around, here and there, giggling at him and smiling. _I feel so content, so mellow... but something is missing. What is missing?_

 

Just then, a light shone radiantly from one side of Heaven and Tony gasped as the most beautiful Houri of them all, floated into view. She smiled at him beatifically and sat down next to him. Then she glared at the other houris, who were giggling and staring. She clapped her hands firmly. They left the area and Tony was left alone with the wondrous Houri. 

 

Her blue eyes mischievously looked into his and then they softened as he lifted her hand and kissed her fingertips slowly. Then Tony laid his head on the Houri's porcelain shoulder, feeling her red-gold hair softly fall on his face and inhaling the smell of lilies. He sighed deeply. The Houri stroked his jaw and whispered softly, "Tony, Tony wake up. Wake up please." 

 

He muttered to her, "This is wonderful, I am awake and I am in Heaven." 

 

She stared at him sadly, "But I am waiting for you on Earth. Wake up and come back to me, Tony, please."

 

He stared at her as she started to fade away. "What do you mean on Earth? Hey, hey, come back! Come back!" 

 

"Come back to me, Tony..." the Houri whispered, blue eyes pleading at him. "Please wake up."

 

* * *

 

Pepper pushed back the thick lock of hair on Tony's forehead. _How does his hair grow back so fast?_ She sighed as she stroked his hair gently. After their victory on the roof, Tony had fallen into a deep stupor. She had slept as well but Tony had not woken up yet and two whole days had passed since the battle on the roof.

 

She bit her lip with worry as she lifted the sheet covering his chest. Tony was liberally covered in bruises, gashes and cuts. The bruises were ugly purple in color, especially the one on his abdomen where the Captain had punched him firmly. There was a nasty cut above his arc and one on his side as well. One of his hands was wrapped in gauze because it had been burnt, the flesh pink and tender.

 

_Idiot man and his need to be fair. Did he have to fight the Captain with little to no armor? Did he?! When he comes to I'm going to give him a piece of my mind..._

 

_If he comes to , _a niggling voice in her head uttered and she stamped it down firmly.

 

His one eye was also purple and swollen shut as well as his lip. He had a deep cut on one thigh and some cuts and bruises on his legs. But his legs were relatively unscathed as compared to his back and torso. 

 

The physicians of Patait had gone over Tony thoroughly, to ensure there were no internal injuries or life threatening wounds. They had reassured her, that while he was bruised and there were cuts, he was just tired and his body was recovering with sleep. 

 

Plus Pepper was comforted by the bright piercing light of the arc in his chest. It was blue and shining, so she used it as a barometer to judge that Tony would be okay. 

 

_I wish he'd just wake up so that I can... I can talk to him..._

 

She gently caressed his throat.  _That damn sarding Captain's finger marks are still on his flesh. I wish the Captain was here... so that I could burn him myself._ She hummed gently, still massaging his throat. 

 

"It looks bad huh?"

 

At the sound of his mirth-filled voice, Pepper started and stood up from the bed with fright. "Tony!" She exclaimed "You are awake! Oh I'm so glad you are awake!"

 

She tried to hug him and he tried to sit up to meet her halfway but he just couldn't, so she settled for caressing his jaw. 

 

He was smirking at her in the mischievous manner she adored. But his eyes, her heart fluttered at the deep molten brown color of his eyes. 

 

"Why is it Pep... when I'm injured, I always find you playing with my hair? Or my chest ?" 

 

She said primly, "I was just checking your temperature. Besides," she pointed at the arc, "I was looking at your arc to see if you were okay." 

 

He leaned back against the pillows, swallowing slowly. Then he looked down at his own chest and grimaced. 

 

Tony said jokingly, "Is there any part of me that's not bruised or cut?"

 

Pepper's temper snapped. _That's it!_

 

She quickly caught his chin in one hand and leaned closer to him, taking care not to lean on his chest. She smiled evilly when she saw Tony gulp. 

 

"Anthony Eduard Stark... whatever possessed you to fight a vampire without your armor ?!" She said in a low and cold tone. 

 

He gulped again but she did not let go of his chin, enjoying the way his beard tickled her hand as he moved his mouth. 

 

"Well... Pep... in retrospect... that was a stupid thing to do, I will admit it. But..." she raised her eye brows at him. "But ... I did not know that he was a vampire. I wanted to be fair..."

 

"Fair!!" She snorted. "Do you think the sarding Captain would be fair to you if the situations were reversed? Answer me, Anthony!"

 

He did not seem to know how to answer that, so he kept quiet. 

 

She bit her lip. _I want to tell Tony that he frightened me badly... But I don't want him to see how much... how much I care for him._

 

"Tony, what about the Celestial Beast? You ran right at an eight-foot monster without a care! How could you be so careless!" 

 

He countered this time, speaking quietly "It had pinned you down and you were struggling to break free. You are right, I did not care, I just did not want it to hurt you. You had suffered enough under those priests." His eyes had hardened with emotion and Pepper flushed.

 

She sighed and was going to let him go when he cupped her cheek. His callused hand felt so good on her flesh but she held herself firm as Tony looked her over slowly. His lingering gaze was making her heart beat faster.

 

"Are you okay, Pepper?"  He rumbled at her. She nodded in agreement. 

 

"Are you truly fine? Tell me the truth. What did that damn Beast do to you? Pepper, did it hurt you? Did it?" He growled at her, his body tense.

 

"No, no, he did not." she whispered, "Oh Tony, we were so wrong about the Celestial Being..." 

 

He looked confused and she let him go and then explained about her time with Amaris and the conversation they had. She was busy gushing about the crimson tree, Yggdrasil and its beautiful island on the azure sea and how they walked on water, when she noticed Tony staring at her, his eyes melting whiskey brown, with his mouth quirked up.

 

"What? What did I say something wrong?"  

 

"No, sweeting...it is just, you seemed to have enjoyed your time with the Beast... I mean Being ... you had your own little adventure." 

 

"With Amaris." 

 

His eyes hardened momentarily. "With the Celestial Being, Great One whatever."

 

Pepper sighed deeply, remembering her first glance at Amaris. "A very, very handsome man". 

 

He tightened his jaw. "Really ... well you have met him, you should know... I can't judge a man's looks. I will take your word for it."

 

_Is Tony jealous ? Hee hee... no, I think he's feeling a bit left out.._

 

Tony said seriously, "Pepper, you ... I do not know how you handled two days as the Menolestes candidate ... I'm sorry for putting you through that."

 

Pepper just looked at him with exasperation. "Tony," she said firmly, "How long are you going to feel guilty for sending me to the Temple? Something, I'd like to add, which was my idea in the first place.

 

His eyes hardened and he let go of her cheek. He leaned back on the pillow again looking up at the ceiling. In a very tired voice, he whispered, "The priests and their damn drugs ... I wish you hadn't gone through that torture. I wish..." he clenched his fists. "I wish I had been there to protect you. I wish I could have spared you from that pain."

 

"Tony, why do you bring up the drugs?" 

 

He looked at her darkly. "I went looking for Rana and in his basement lair, I found the Secondary Menoleste..." 

 

"The one with the tattoo of a wave on his chest."

 

"The very same. During our tussle, he injected me with the same drug, Rana used to prepare you for the Celestial Being."

 

She gasped, horrified. "Oh god, Tony, shit... How did you survive that?"

 

He widened his eyes at her. "Pepper, sweeting, I just got pricked. Only half the dosage. That toady bastard injected you twice. It is a powerful muscle relaxant. But it must have reacted with your powers. That's why you got agitated instead of going limp." 

 

Pepper mulled over his words as she absently watched Tony's flame flare with his anger. She instinctively stroked his hand. "Tony," she said gently, "forget it. We both experienced it and lived through it. We are stronger for it. Rana is dead. The Captain is dead. Patait is saved. And..." she caught his fingers in hers. "You did it, Lord Stark." 

 

She gasped as he pulled her hand and pulled her onto him quickly. She was now lying halfway on his bare, warm, firm chest, their faces nearly touching. Pepper looked right into Tony 's rich brown eyes, so close to hers. 

 

_The darkest whiskey with hints of amber and emerald green. How they swirl and lighten._

 

He whispered to her firmly, "WE... We did this. Not me." He smiled at her so sweetly. She could only stare at him, entranced by the way he was looking at her and the feel of his body under hers. "We, Pepper. You more than me." His eyes darkened now and she felt her heart thump loudly in her chest.

 

_I wonder if Tony can hear my heart thumping too._

 

He was looking at her lips and said in a whisper, "Pepper we need to... we need to talk." 

 

She whispered, "Back about my powers?"  _I dreaded this day ... the day when Tony would find out. I do not know what to tell him._

"No, I mean yes, but ..." he said and raised his eyes to stare deep into hers then. He gave her his irresistible half grin.

 

"About us. We need to talk about us."

 

Pepper heard what Tony was saying but she really wasn't paying attention. She shook her head slowly, not sure what she was doing. All she could think about was how beautiful Tony's lips looked. _So firm and slightly pink_.

 

She just wanted to feel them against hers. _I've felt them once. It was.. heavenly. But I did not love him then. Now I want to feel them one last time. Just one kiss._

 

She moistened her lips and Tony exhaled deeply, pressing his chest against her firmly. But he did not take his eyes off her lips. 

 

She leaned closer and saw Tony lower his eyes and lean closer to her face. _One kiss. Just one._

 

She lowered her own eyes and moved her face forward, anxious to meet his lips. 

 

 


	26. Duke Rorshach

_Esse Quam Videri_

To Be, Rather than to Appear

 

Pepper leaned in closer, lowering her eyes, lips so close to Tony's lips.

 

And a loud knock sounded on the door and she backed off. Pepper stood up suddenly, trying hard not to flush. She wanted to smack herself hard. 

 

_That was close. Pepper! What were you thinking?  You stupid fool. He ... you... argggghhh_

 

She couldn't meet Tony's eyes. But he caught her hand and she stared at him then. He was looking at her sadly, with a pensive half smile. "We need to talk, Pepper. We really need to."

 

"Sure, Tony." she said. But in her heart, she dreaded the discussion.  

 

She opened the door and curtsied as it was the Duke. She smiled at him and said "Good afternoon, Duke." After the rooftop battle, Milene had helped Pepper and had also introduced to Duke Rorshach, who had finally freed himself from his home. 

 

Pepper had been horrified to learn that the Duke had been possessed by the Vampire Giurescu for nearly a month now. When the Vampire first joined forces with the High Priest, they had gone to the Duke, hoping for his support. But being a good man, he had rejected their evilness and Giurescu had reacted.

 

Knowing that the Duke was a powerful man and would set the Patatian Royal Guard on them, the Vampire had attacked him then and there. Once he had subdued the Duke, he force fed the Duke his own vampire blood, such that he became an unwilling slave to the Captain. Then the Palace had become the Menolestes, for the Captain made Rorshach sign over command of the Patait guards and army to him. The Chonsario had easily entered the city and the Duke was made a prisoner in his own house and in his own mind. 

 

Milene's visible relief at seeing the Duke walk into the Palace, told Pepper a lot about how the possession had twisted the noble, respectable man. While under the Captain's influence, he had ignored his people and drank like a fish because the Captain wanted him to.

 

The minute the Vampire died, the Duke had been freed and so, had rushed to the Palace, anxious to find out what was going on.

He and Pepper had become fast friends, especially bonding in their concern over Tony.

 

"My dear Virginia," He said in his pleasant regal voice, "please do not stand on ceremony with me. I owe you my life, my everything. If it were not for you and your strength, I shudder to think what would have happened to me and my people. I bow to you, fair maiden." He did so and then straightened, smiling deeply at her, his green eyes twinkling at her. 

 

The Duke, Rorshach was a tall man, black haired and broad-shouldered with a soldierly demeanor. For a man in his fifties, he was physically in his prime, due to his military lifestyle. _Somehow he reminds me of Tony, maybe... maybe that's why I feel so comfortable around him...Is it the military manner or the thick black hair?_

 

She watched silently, a little curious as the Duke stared at Tony with mirth and some other emotion in his green eyes. Tony, on the other hand, was looking at him warily, body tense. 

 

The Duke nodded at him and said, "So my warrior friend, finally you are awake. You gave me and your lady here, quite a scare. Indeed you inconvenienced her greatly as she never left your side, holding your hand and troubling the Palace's physicians for reports on your health."

 

Pepper was recovering from the jolt of hearing the words "your lady" used to describe her and Tony together. The Duke winked at her mischievously. _Tony's reaction puzzles me, why is he so tense? He told me he knew the Duke, that he was his first mentor._

 

He continued "Patait owes you both a debt of gratitude, I frankly do not know how we can repay you... In fact, Lord Stark, your dashing heroics have made you a crowd favorite. You have quite the collection of fans. You can ask Virginia here, all the Palace maidens throng your room, whenever she's rarely not around, hoping to catch your attention and she's had to kick them out several times."

 

Pepper snorted. _Palace maidens, my foot, simpering, giggling idiots, coming here and pretending to cry about the brave hero but actually trying to fall on him, just to touch him.._.

 

Then she blushed deeply as Tony was looking at her with a wide grin, his eyes laughing at her. 

 

_Please tell me I did not say that out loud and he did not hear me say it..._

 

"Pepper is... very protective of me," he said slowly, the laughter still in his eyes. "But," his tone firmed, "I hope the people of Patait know it is actually her who is the hero here or rather heroine." He went on to briefly explain, how she boldly went to the Temple and infiltrated the Palace as a Candidate. 

 

_He's always making sure people know of my involvement, my efforts. Always. And that I am part of the praise and rewards. He's a proud man, I know that but Anthony Stark is a fair man, he never takes credit when it is not due to him, even at times when he has done most of the work._

 

She noted him telling Rorshach about the Menolestes drugging practices and how she had to suffer. _Poor Tony, he feels so guilty... I must reassure him._

 

"Well" the Duke said, "You will be happy to know that all the priests are dead. High Priest Rana is nothing but ash and..." he hesitated, "the others were all found killed where they stood, in their basement lair. Either burnt or bled." He shuddered. "The work of a man, hell bent on destruction. Horrifying." 

 

Tony said nothing, he just looked down at his hands. He swallowed hard and his jaw tightened. 

 

Pepper knew Tony had something to do with this violence. _Yes, he mentioned that the priest with the wave tattoo injected him in Rana's 'room... which is in the basement lair... Oh.Tony ... I do not know why you did it but... you should not feel bad._ _Will you get bad dreams about this as well?_

 

She was standing near him and instinctively placed her hand on his shoulder in a gesture of comfort, squeezing the hard muscle.

He looked up at her silently, eyes searching hers and she said to Duke Rorshach firmly, "They deserved whatever they got. They deliberately lied to the Celestial Being. They abused their relationship with the people. They kidnapped innocent people where they stood and let that damn captain kill the candidates!" 

 

She firmed her lips and raised her chin at the Duke. "They deserved a violent death. I'm glad for it." Then she tried to compose herself as Tony rested his warm head on her hand, thanking her silently for her gesture of support. 

 

Pepper realized the Duke was twinkling at her in a very familiar manner. He said warmly, "Well put, my dear. You will also be happy to know, that all the Chonsario dropped dead, the minute the Captain died."

 

Both Tony and Pepper gasped out loud. 

 

"Yes, it seems like the Captain had collective consciousness and all the horsemen were connected to him mentally. The minute he died, their brain went dead. Astonishingly dark magic at work here. 

 

He chuckled then. "Your friends, Hereald and Le Loup were witnesses to this event and have taken it upon themselves, to personally count and get rid of all the horsemen. Just to be safe."  

 

Pepper couldn't help but laugh as she had seen Happy's thoroughness in ensuring that this time, the Chonsario were truly dead. 

 

The Duke smiled and said, "I have been to the Marketplace, talking to the people, trying to reassure them, to hear their fears. I'm being completely honest here, no hiding nothing." 

 

He nodded at Pepper. "Virginia, I've met your friend, Prithe. I have made a note of her situation and will definitely help her."  

 

Pepper thanked him softly. 

 

Then the Duke huffed and looked at Tony. "Well, Lord Stark, you and I need to talk about... well, you know about what." 

 

Pepper looked at Tony with shock as he tensed physically under her palm. He growled out, "I have nothing to say to you, Duke."

 

Then before she could stop him, he swung his legs off the bed and tried to stand up.

 

He groaned in pain and lay back down, almost immediately. Pepper immediately shouted, "Tony! You stubborn idiot! In case you do not remember, you have been bruised badly and have injuries! Lie still please!" 

 

He lay there, wincing and grimacing as she picked up the poultice from the side table and pressed it to the bruise on his abdomen. 

 

He whined, "Pepper! It hurts, do not press it." But then he shut up at the look on her face. 

 

The Duke was chuckling under his breath and Tony glared comically at him. 

 

"Lord Stark, seeing as how you are currently immobilized ... I'm afraid you have to hear me out."

 

Even though she was highly curious, Pepper felt this was meant to be a private conversation, so she put the poultice back and was going to move away when Tony caught her hand.  

 

"Stay." he said firmly. He looked at the Duke. "I do not want to have any secrets from Pepper. Whatever you want to tell me, you can say it in front of her."

 

Pepper sat on the edge of the bed, her curiosity at its peak and doing her best to ignore Tony playing intimately with her hand. She bit her lip as he absently locked their fingers together and then unlocked them. She inhaled sharply as he then traced the skin of her palm with his fingers, slowly lingering and then drawing circles. His other hand decided to join the play as well, one hand still stroking her palm, the other holding her wrist gently and softly caressing the back of her hand with its fingers.

 

_What is he trying to do to me...My palm is sweating, God dear God... Such exquisite slow, slow torture...ooooh Tony! Stop rubbing your thumb along my skin... Consarn it!...His callused fingers feel so rough yet firm on my skin, especially... my palm... Tony!_

 

But her brain refused to pull her hand away. She realized with some shock that the Duke had been talking for five minutes and she had not heard a word! 

 

_Focus, Pepper, Focus on what he's saying._ But she still didn't remove her hand from his, determined to withstand the sensual torture.

 

The Duke was talking about the past. How he was Tony's mentor and how he was so proud of Tony. 

 

Tony's hands tensed and then he said coldly, "Thank you for your kind words, Duke. But I did not do this for you. I ... I did this for my mother."  

 

Sadness passed over the Duke's face. "I understand, Anthony. I hope... I hope you can think of forgiving me. It has been two years and not a day goes by, when I don't regret my hurtful actions."

 

Pepper was confused. She looked down at Tony. He sighed and said firmly, "After I was given the Flame of Ryunn... I came to the Duke asking for his council. King Leoric had just thrown me out of his court. And the Duke, he... he felt I had gone mad and banished me from Patait! From my mother's land!" 

 

The Duke said sadly, "Anthony, I made a mistake, I'm sorry. I tried to apologize..."

 

"Yes, I threw your letters out every month!  I do not want your apologies."

 

Pepper looked from one to the other. "Tony ... surely you can...I mean...". She was confused between Tony's stormy gaze and the Duke's pleading look.

 

"Tony, he is your mentor right? Surely you can see fit to let go of this... people make mistakes."

 

His gaze was so dark, she gulped at the emotions there. He exhaled angrily and the Duke said slowly, "Maybe he cannot forgive me because ... because..." 

 

"Because my only living family member turned his back on me, at a time when I needed him the most!" Tony roared 

 

"Family?"

 

The Duke hung his head. "I am deeply sorry, Tony. That's all I can say. If there is anything you wish of me, ask and I shall give it to you. But I do not want to fight with you anymore. I want to be there for you."

 

Tony looked at Pepper then, his brown eyes hard and angry. "The Duke is my mother's only brother. He was also my first mentor. We have not spoken since he threw me out."

 

_Oh my, his uncle .... no wonder he is angry. It is his grief at being rejected._

 

"Anthony, please understand what I was going through. I come back from a long and bloody campaign overseas. To learn my loving sister, the only member of my immediate family, was brutally murdered. And then, you, my favorite student, my best pupil, you came to me with tales of madness! Of a fire burning within you and an evil wizard! I reacted foolishly, I know I was a soldier who refused to believe in magic or supernatural events but..." 

 

The Duke sighed here. "I'm not trying to justify my behavior here but I am deeply, deeply sorry and I want to reconnect with you. I... I love you, you are my dear Maria's child and you are my flesh and blood. We have such good memories together... I don't know what more to say." He stormed out of the room. 

 

Tony turned away from Pepper, breathing hard. Pepper said slowly, "Tony... I know you are angry." 

 

He just looked down, face tense.

 

"Tony, what your uncle did, was not right but sometimes if you love someone, you must forgive them when they do wrong. You must let go of your anger. And he is family." She blinked back tears of her own then, remembering her mother. "You don't realize how much you miss someone until they go away."

 

Tony was looking at her thoughtfully. She smiled sadly at him. "Holding on to anger is of no use. It eats away at you inside. Your uncle is trying to make amends. He has been through a lot too. Surely you can forgive him." 

 

He sighed deeply. "Yes, you are right. I must... I must let go of my anger. I must forgive him. It is not right." 

 

Pepper smiled at him and went to call the Duke back, who was standing in the hallway, staring out of a window. He was hesitant to return but she silently pleaded with him and he acquiesced. 

 

When he entered, Tony sat up straight, wincing slightly. "Duke, Rorshach, Sir... I realize now that my anger clouded my judgement and that I... I should have explained myself better, I should have opened your letters, I should have spoken to you. I am sorry, I acted like a child. You were my mentor and I did not respect you with my behavior." 

 

Pepper moved away as The Duke came close to the bed and stood near Tony. He clasped his shoulder and said warmly, "My boy, I am the one who wronged you and I ask you for your forgiveness. Family should not turn its back on one another. I'm sorry." He clasped Tony's hand and shook it firmly. 

 

Pepper walked to the window, pretending to be busy. She saw the Duke tearing up and she wanted to give them some privacy. When she turned, Tony's eyes looked suspiciously moist too and she smiled at him. 

 

He coughed and the Duke cleared his throat. 

 

Tony said, "Pepper and me will be leaving as soon as I can..."

 

The Duke interrupted, horrified, "Anthony, you cannot leave just yet. King Rheiner wants to meet you. There will be a reward." 

 

Pepper added, "Duke, we really should be on our way." Tony nodded. "I have some commitments in Boron that I must see to." At this Tony scowled. She furrowed her brows at him. He quickly stopped scowling. 

 

The Duke looked from one to the other, wide-eyed. Pepper suppressed a grin at his comical expression. 

 

"But... but don't you want to see Patait in all its wonders??" 

 

Tony interrupted here, his expression very tender. "Pepper, we could go back to that stream ...near the inn. You said you wanted to. .. see the meadow and the poppies." 

 

"The beautiful sunshine and the cool stream," she whispered, the memory coming to her. "Yes, yes, I want to go there again..." 

 

The Duke said, "And there will be a ball." 

 

"What!?"

 

Pepper nearly shrieked with joy. Tony lowered his head onto his hands. 

 

_A chance to dress up and mingle with guests and dance... oh dancing.. but Tony. ..he hates formal ceremonies like this._

 

She looked pleadingly at Tony who huffed but then smiled at her. "If that's what you want, then we will go to the ball. You deserve a ball." 

 

The Duke smiled, relieved and said, "I must take your leave here. I have to talk to the ministers and Commander of the Royal Guard. There are repairs needed and preparations for the ball." 

 

He left then, nodding at them both. 

 

Pepper told Tony firmly, "NO".

 

He shrugged his shoulders. "Pep, I didn't say anything." 

 

She looked at him firmly, "You want to leave the bed."

 

He goggled at her and she giggled. "Did the Celestial Being give you the power to read minds, Pepper?" 

 

"No Tony but I know you very well now." She smiled at him.

 

He quirked one brow at her. "You can't keep me here forever, you know." 

 

"Only until you heal." 

 

_Wait, let me ask him about the string around his neck._

 

"Tony? While you were sleeping, I found this around your neck." She held up the piece of gold plated wood. "What is it?" She asked curiously. 

 

For some reason, he flushed and avoided her gaze. "It is nothing. Just something I found in Rana's lair... it is nothing." 

 

"So I can throw it away?"

 

"No!" He tried to sit up to stop her. "I want it please. Please give it to me." 

 

She shook her head at his childish antics and gave him the piece. He put the string back around his neck, pressing it absently against his arc.

 

_He's trying to act casual. Is he hiding something?_

 

"Tony," she said, "Will you please tell me, what is that piece of wood?  It seems vaguely familiar."

 

He looked at her innocently and she was about to press him further, when the door burst open and Happy bounded in like a large dog, rushing to the bed. "Tony, Tony, you are awake!" Then Le Loup, Mackie and the Giant came rushing in as well and Pepper sighed. 

 

_Let these boys talk to Tony... I will have this 'talk' that he wants, with him later._

 

 

 


	27. Allegro Non Troppo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter's title is from Tchaikovsky's Piano Concerto No. 1 in B-Flat Minor Op. 23 - Allegro non troppo.  
> Because I wrote this entire chapter, all 7500 words of it, to this classical masterpiece on loop.
> 
> There's a quote from a classic Disney movie here, just not in the same words.
> 
> Pepper wears:  
> https://www.etsy.com/in-en/listing/195342069/18-discount-the-accolade-wedding-dress?ref=shop_home_active_35

 

_Quos amor verus tenuit, tenebit._

Translation: True love will hold on to those whom it has held.

 

Tony straightened his clothes for the evening's event. In keeping with Patait's military dressing style, he had opted for a dark blue, high collared short jacket, with a simple gold thread loop at its sleeves and collar. Its shoulders were adorned with gold epaulets. Underneath, he wore a scarlet vest, heavily decorated with gold filigree and buttons. This was something fancy that he had borrowed from the Duke. He wore black trousers with red piping and laced up boots. 

 

King Rheiner was finally engaged and was throwing a grand ball to celebrate his engagement. Of course, this was the ball Rorshach had wanted him and Pepper to attend. Tony, who at the time, had been busy thinking how to excuse himself, ultimately agreed to attend, only because of the visible excitement on Pepper's face. He was finally feeling physically alright, his bruises had faded to a pale yellow and most of his cuts were scabbed over. Except for the occasional twinge in his abdomen and the slight ache in his thigh, he was alright.

 

Tony was on edge because somehow, Pepper had been steadfastly avoiding his company for the last two days. She would wake up before him, so he could not have breakfast with her, conveniently disappear during lunch time and return straight for supper, which she would eat with Milene. Through his snooping (talking to a chatty stable hand), he learnt that Pepper would ride out to the Marketplace and spend a few hours there. When he tried going to her room at night, he was shooed away by an overprotective chambermaid. 

 

He mentally girded himself. _Tonight's the night. I tell Pepper how I feel. I confess all. I take whatever she says manfully. And then I convince her to take me back._

 

He heard a knock on the door and said "Enter".

 

It was Rorshach. He smiled at Tony, pride in his eyes. "Lord Stark... I just came back to see if you are ready for the ball. The ceremonial ball will sound in ten minutes. You and your lady are to be presented to the King."

 

Tony clicked his heels smartly and stood absolutely straight as Rorshach looked him over critically. It seemed fitting because the Duke had been the first man who had instructed him on the art of dressing for court.

 

Rorshach said musingly, "You pass muster. I must take my leave now. I must review the arrangements." He paused near the doorway. "Anthony... that young lady... Virginia. Does she know?"

 

"I am sorry, sir, I do not understand."

 

He smiled gently, "Does she know you love her? Or are you going to make the declaration today?"

 

Tony flushed. "Is it that obvious? That I love Pepper? And yes, I am going to tell her today."

 

The Duke nodded, a soft smile on his face. "Yes, you both can barely take your eyes off each other. She looks at you when you are not looking and you do the same. Best of luck, Anthony, Virginia is a rare woman, a one-in-a-lifetime kind of woman and you need someone like her in your life."

 

He was in the doorway when he turned to say, pausing slightly, "All is fair in love and war but I would just like to mention this as I am on your side, so... the Count of Hertzau... he is captivated by Virginia and is going to monopolize her company."

 

He winked at Tony, "Just thought you should be prepared for the war."

 

As he closed the door, Tony gritted his jaw. The Count of Hertzau was the nobleman from whom he had stolen the invitation to the Oracle Ceremony. Initially Tony had thought he was another corrupt ally of the Menolestes, who wanted to use the Great One's power for his own. Just like the Picaros and the Rusitanians.

 

But Rorshach had surprisingly revealed that Count Rupert was in fact, his ally and had come to Patait under false pretenses, to find out what had happened to the Duke. Just like Tony and Pepper, he was working in the background, to find a way to infiltrate the Menolestes' circle. Only Tony had beaten him to it. Now he was a welcome guest of Patait and so, would be expected at the ball.

 

Tony exhaled deeply and lightly closed his eyes. _Count or not, I will not let anyone stand in my way and take my Queen. Be prepared for war, Count._

 

He sheathed his sword and left the room.

 

* * *

 

On the floor directly above  Tony's room, Pepper was critically analyzing herself in the mirror. She was very excited about the night's event, the Kings's engagement. _For the first time, I am attending a formal ball as myself. Yippeee!! and look at my dress._

 

An ivory white, velvet and silk concoction, with full tapered sleeves. It had a narrow bodice, trimmed with indigo lace and a rich blue brocade embroidery at the hemline. She had picked this dress from the Marketplace on one of her secret shopping expeditions.

 

She twirled lightly, admiring herself in her attire. _I wonder if Tony will like it._ Then she frowned deeply. _Why should I care what he thinks? I brought this gown for myself. I care for no one's opinion._

 

Again something deep inside her, said _LIAR, of course you care what he thinks._

 

She pushed aside the thought and smiled to herself. _There will be dancing and noblemen and curtsying and music and soft lights... It is going to be magical._

 

Milene entered and said excitedly, "Pepper, it is time for the ball! You look lovely! Let us make a grand entrance!"

 

As Pepper left the room, she secretly said to herself, _I hope... I hope I get to dance with Tony._

 

 

* * *

 

Patait was a land of celebration and beauty and so the King spared no expense in making sure his engagement ball would be a testament to this fact. The ball was being held in the Alto Bueno Hall, a massive ceremonial area on the first floor. The Hall's entrance was actually on the second floor as guests had to descend to the area, using one of the two ornate gold staircases.

The Hall was decorated in hues of blue and red tones.

 

The entire staircase and dining area was covered in a rich, thick, crimson carpet and the room's six large windows had velvet, deep blue drapes with gold tassels. The hall's dance area was large and circular with a hard floor, marked off by its unusually colored flooring, sea blue with oceanic waves. The Palace orchestra played from a raised dais nearby. 

 

There were three gold plated fountains in the hall. Guests were arriving and thronging the hall, lingering around the fountains or near the large windows, in groups. The King had not yet entered with his fiance to be, so the atmosphere was casual and relaxed. 

 

So no one paid any attention to the man and the woman who had entered the Hall from opposite entrances. Each was slowly descending their respective staircase because they were looking at each other with admiration and love. 

 

Pepper was descending the staircase on the right. She could see Tony and only Tony. The noise of the Hall faded away. Time seemed to stand still. She could hear her heart in her ears, beating loudly at the sight of him. 

 

_My Knight is here. He is perfect in every way. Warrior, tinkerer, nobleman, genius... savior. Look at him, standing there in blue, so straight and regal. His face is so dear to me. So what if he's not mine? Today... today I m going to pretend Lord Stark is my lord, my knight.. just for today.. then I will go back and forget him, no matter how much it pains me to do so._

 

Tony on the opposite staircase, could feel the flame burn so brightly in his chest, that he felt he could fly around the room. _God's teeth, Pepper, could you be any more beautiful? Could you be any more pure? Queen of my heart, you make me... you make me want to be a better man, just so I am worthy of your love. And I know I am not worthy... But bastard that I am, I am going to tell you that I love you anyway. Then... then it is up to you..._

 

They both finally reached the bottom and stood in front of each other, both shy suddenly, as if they were meeting for the first time. Tony was the first to come to his senses. He reached for her hand, Pepper placed it in his instinctively and made a little 'o' as he bowed deeply over it. He kissed her fingertips and she shivered at the sensation and the way he looked at her as his mouth caressed her flesh.

 

As he straightened, she curtsied daintily. Then they smiled at each other, that secret smile that friends give each other in unusual circumstances. Pepper came close to him and whispered, "Did I do that right?"

 

Tony looked at her, slightly shocked. He whispered back, "Are you talking about your curtsy?" 

 

When she nodded, he murmured, "My lady, it was perfect. Everything about you, is perfect." 

 

She giggled, covering her mouth to stifle the sound and lightly swatted him. "Please, Anthony Stark, look around you, this room is filled with the bold, the beautiful and the powerful. I am just trying to make sure that I do not embarrass myself... I am just a simple woman, struggling to rub away the dirt from under her fingernails."

 

He offered her his arm and as she took it and stepped closer to him, he whispered in her ear, "This may be a room full of roses but you, my wild rose, are the only one that has bloomed in adversity, the most rare and beautiful flower of them all." 

 

Pepper looked at him in wonder then and said slowly, "Tony, how do you always know just what to say to reassure me, when I am scared?" He just smiled at her. She squeezed his arm. 

 

An announcer said in a ringing voice, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the King will be making an appearance soon. Please clear the staircase."

 

Tony and Pepper descended then and stood together, near the large windows. A few people were staring at them curiously, especially at the possessive manner in which Tony was holding on to Pepper but one glare from him, was enough to make them turn away.

 

All the guests looked at the grand staircase now as trumpets were sounded and then a gong was rung, its sonorous tone echoing through the hall. Then King Rheiner came into view at the top of the staircase. The guests bowed and curtsied as the King descended the staircase to the bottom and stood before them. He asked them to be at ease.

 

He was a young man of fifteen summers, dark haired and boyish with a downy mustache and a tall, slender build.

 

A young woman appeared on the other staircase and the announcer said, "Lady Rania of Xandu!" 

 

A pretty blonde girl of twelve summers, descended the staircase timidly and stood near the King. Rorshach stepped close and said loudly, "Ladies and Gentlemen, please greet the King and the Future Queen of Patait, King Rheiner and his fiance, Rania!"

 

The crowd went wild and the young couple stood together, girl blushing, boy smirking proudly. 

 

* * *

 

Tony impatiently tapped his foot at the long-winded lecture being given to him and Pepper, by an enthusiastic Lord something of Patait. The man was going on and on about the architectural beauties of Patait and Pepper was listening to him, rapt with attention. 

 

He surreptitiously signaled a nearby waiter for a drink. The waiter came close to him and then the lecturing buffoon took one of the last two glasses. Tony scowled at him and took the last glass off the plate. He offered it to Pepper, who accepted it gratefully. 

 

She gave Tony one of her half smiles and squeezed his arm as if urging him to be patient. Then as the buffoon started to slow down, Pepper smiled winningly at him and said, "My Lord, sorry to leave you but I must have some fresh air."

 

She walked away then, Tony gladly coming with her. As soon as they were out of earshot, she giggled.

 

"Thank God, Pepper, I was going to burst with impatience over there!! He was prattling on and on..." Tony exclaimed, unable to keep quiet any longer. 

 

Pepper smiled at him over the rim of her glass and he had to smile back. She gently explained, "Tony, that is what happens at balls, people come and talk and socialize. You have to smile back and listen." 

 

Then the sound of music came to their ears. Tony turned to see the Orchestra tuning their instruments.

 

"Tony, they are going to start playing music," Pepper said excitedly, "The dance floor will officially be open. Let us go there."

 

They walked there, Pepper practically gliding with excitement. There was a small crowd around the dance floor, people pairing up and chattering animatedly. Tony took Pepper's glass from her hands and handed it to a waiter nearby. Pepper was staring with awe at the couples standing still on the floor, hand in hand, waiting for the music to start. 

 

Tony cleared his throat, took her hand in his and gently turned her to face him. "My lady, would you do me the greatest honor and agree to dance with me?" He asked her, his heart in his mouth. _Pepper, please say yes,_ he silently pleaded.

 

She nodded, eyes sparkling and they walked together on the floor.

 

She stood in front of him and he braced himself.

 

He was amused to hear the Dragon hissing at him, out of the blue.  _Okay, Tony, you can do this, remember how it goes, one hand at her waist, one hand holding hers high. To pull her closer, hand at the small of her back. Remember! Not lower than the small of her back. DO NOT step on her toes, one two, one two, step in place, nothing fancy. Look into her eyes but be aware of the couples next to you._

 

_So glad you could make an appearance, my friend, thank you for the advice, now shush, I want to concentrate._

 

He stood straight in front of Pepper, who was grinning at him very mischievously, her blue eyes twinkling at him. He shrugged, "What, what did I do?"

 

She pursed her lips to stop her smile and said, "Nothing, nothing... it is just, you are tensing as if you are going to fight someone.

Tony, relax. It is just a dance."

 

He nodded and was going to say something but the music started and Tony put his hand at Pepper's waist, she clasped her hand in his other hand and he raised their joined hands. She placed her other hand on his arm. He swallowed hard and gently moved, she moved with him. 

 

The music played and people twirled but all Tony could do, was look at Pepper in his arms. _She feels so soft. And she moves like the wind through the trees, so light, so soft. And there's the aroma of lilies again, Pepper, Pepper, Pepper...finally._

 

Her eyes were bright and her red hair shined in the light of the room. He felt a little confident, so he twirled them, making Pepper laugh with joy as he spun her powerfully with him. Then Tony moved his hand to the small of her back hesitantly, his eyes asking her _"Is this okay?"_

 

She answered by silently moving closer to him, so close he could feel her face lightly graze his slowly. He fluttered his eyes at the feel of Pepper's lush curves pressed to him intimately. She was quiet too, looking down. 

 

They moved in silence, Tony's senses too fully enamored with the amazing woman in his arms, to talk. His eyes drank in her face, as if he was committing her face to memory: her downcast eyes, long, long lashes, how they lay delicately on her porcelain skin, her delicate profile, satiny cheekbones, her sensually pink curved lips and her beautifully firm collarbones, visible because of the scooped neckline of her dress.

 

Then she raised her eyes. Tony felt his heart stop and start again with a jerk, at the deep blueness of her eyes holding his captive.  

_Azure, oceanic depths, I would give anything to gladly drown in._

 

He swallowed and she sighed softly, her breath softly wafting over his face. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his heart which was thrumming painfully, full of emotion. He wanted to press his forehead to hers to calm down but...

 

_Slow down, slow down, she's not a court strumpet or some easy lay. You need to be slow. Don't scare her with too much physical contact._

 

The music stopped, so Pepper stopped for them both and Tony irrationally, was irritated. He wanted to experience more of the slow, swaying torture of Pepper dancing with him. They parted but he took her hand in his and said, "Once again, sweet maiden?" 

 

Her face was flush, eyes bright with happiness and she nodded. His heart lifted. Just then, someone came right next to them and cleared his throat. They both turned to stare. Tony stopped himself from scowling openly.

 

_It is the damn Count of whereeverzau._

 

Count Rupert stood there before them. Tall, regal and attired in his red ceremonial coat,  _which I got to wear, so haaah!_  

He bowed deeply and smiled charmingly at Pepper. 

 

"My lady, I believe my dance is next." He said in courtly tones.

 

Both she and Tony spoke at the same time, one voice soft one growling.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm dancing with him now." "She is dancing with me, friend."

 

The Count turned slightly to Tony and raised his chin, so that he could look down at Tony, from his perfectly narrow nose. He said loudly, in a very haughty tone, "Do you not know the rules of the court? Lady Virginia's next dance is promised to me, Count Rupert, you uncouth man."

 

Tony snarled and was going to pounce on him but Pepper pinched his arm tightly. While he rubbed the spot, she said gently "I am sorry, Count, we do not know the rules." 

 

The count softened and said, "See your dance card, Milady. I wrote my name against this dance." And he turned slightly to Tony, his voice hardening, "So I have come to claim my dance." 

 

To Tony's astonishment, the Count neatly pulled Pepper's hand from his, placed it on his own hand and strode away with her. He could feel the flame roaring in him as Pepper looked over her shoulder at him sadly, blue eyes searching his.

 

"Oh," the Count turned and said loudly, "And the next dance is mine as well, please do not disturb us." He tittered and as the music began to play, he started to dance with Pepper.

 

Somehow Tony was gently shoved off the dance floor, to stand on its fringes. Like his own panther Tigliath in a fury, he paced its circular edge broodily, glaring at the Count dancing beautifully with Pepper.

 

_What just happened!_ whispered the Dragon, equally angry. _Did that upstart idiot take Pepper from you?_

 

Tony watched them twirl together and felt so warm with anger. _I feel like I could breathe fire, just like Pepper. Look at them, she looks so beautiful like a fairy in white... twirling about, stepping daintily. My Pepper. My perfect Pepper._

 

Then the Count leaned closer to whisper something against Pepper's soft ear and Tony's vision turned crimson. _Why that good for nothing snooty man, I'm going... I'm going to tear him limb from limb._

 

"Lord Stark, I think you should dance with me!" 

 

He was suddenly pulled back onto the dance floor, by the charming historian. Tony huffed as they moved together to the music.

 

Milene was struggling to control her laughter and he glowered at her. "I suppose you heard Count stick-up-ass over there."  

 

She composed herself, cheek red with mirth. "If looks could kill, the Count would be dead and buried by now. You need to calm down, my lord. You are practically steaming." 

 

"Yes" muttered Tony, conveniently ignoring her advice to calm down. "If only looks could kill, my job would be easier."

 

Then he had to ask. 

 

"Okay, what is the deal with these damn cards?"

 

She pursed her lips at him. Trying to control her smile. "Well, my lord..."

 

"Tony, please. I insist."

 

She smiled easily, "Tony... to prevent one partner from monopolizing the other. we came up with a card system. Since the men are the competitors here, each lady is given a dance card with 10 slots. And the man who wants to dance with her, has to write his name against the numbered dance on her card. This is done in advance. To formalize this and to stop fighting, the Duke stamps each card with his seal." 

 

Tony scowled. "I do not like what I'm hearing. So how come Count Stuffy Ass over there, did not stop me for the first dance?"

 

Milene smiled sweetly at him. "Because the Duke has a soft spot for you and wrote your name on Pepper's card for the first dance."

 

Tony widened his eyes at his uncle's thoughtful gesture. "Fine, so how many dances has this Rupert the Great, booked with Pepper?"

 

The Count twirled Pepper beautifully in place, laughing while she smiled sweetly at him. Tony felt a roaring in his ears.

 

Milene hesitated. "Oh dear, you are not going to like what I have to say. Well... Pepper has 10 dance slots, you had one, he has four..."

 

"Four!" Tony exclaimed. Milene shushed him.

 

"He is a Count and outranks you, my lord. You do not even have your formal title anymore. But the Duke decided to ignore that."

 

She looked at him sadly. "You get just two dances as per your rank. He gets five. He's taken four with her."

 

Tony nodded, "Okay, so I get one more." 

 

She winced, "No you do not because Pepper's card is full. She has two dances with the Earl of Sandwich over there." Tony glared at the young red-haired nobleman dancing nearby.

 

"And another two with the Commander of the Royal Guard." 

 

Tony scowled at the young blonde commander in his smart blue uniform. 

 

"That leaves one dance left..."

 

"Which the Duke has booked." Milene completed his sentence. 

 

Tony stared at her in horror. "So I had just one dance with Pepper? And it is over !??"

 

She nodded sadly. 

 

He glanced at Pepper, still dancing with the Count. She was smiling at something he said. Her eyes were lowered and she looked so sweet, so far away.

 

Tony sighed. 

 

_Maybe this is Fate's way of telling me to let her go. To let her be. She is better than me. She deserves someone better than me. Like a count or a commander. Someone powerful and good. Not a broken down tin soldier with a hole in his chest._

 

He looked away then and suddenly it came to him. Pepper falling through the sky, Pepper being carried away by the Beast into the stars.

 

His heart twitched painfully and his flame flared.  _NO... I will not let anyone take her away again. If Pepper rejects me..._ he gulped. _I will accept it. But not this._

 

He whispered at Milene, a devious idea in his head. "Milene, can I ask you for one last favor?" 

 

She nodded.

 

"Where are the empty dance cards kept?" 

 

"Empty dance cards? Why I have some in my room. Why do you... wait Tony! You can't be serious."  

 

He shrugged, feeling very devilish. "All is fair in love and war. The Count has declared war."

 

He raised his chin. "I will counter for my lady's hand." 

 

She looked at him rather sternly. "Lord Stark, I may be stepping out of line here but... Virginia is not a thing to fight over." 

 

He whispered desperately, "She is not a thing. I know that! She is the woman I love and I would do anything to win her heart. I just 

... I just want to tell her how I feel. And see if she will accept my love. That's it." 

 

He pleaded with Milene silently.  She huffed and said, "I will help you, Tony, because I feel you are sincere. Come quickly, let us go to my room!" 

 

* * *

 

Pepper absently moved in sync with the Count of Hertzau, who was busy going on and on about his castle and his horse and his land, blah and blah. 

 

She was bored. When she asked the Count to tell her stories of his experience on the battlefield, he scolded her like a child and told her that gently bred ladies should not ask about such matters. He also did not want to talk about his weapons or his people. 

 

_I wonder where Tony is. When I last saw him, he was dancing with Milene._ She sighed inwardly.  _Am I greedy to want one more dance with Tony? No I'm not. I want one more slow dance with Tony. I want ... to dance with my knight._  

 

Then she remembered who she was dancing with. Their second dance was going on and she had a nasty suspicion, the Count had booked a third as well.

 

She smiled with relief as the dance came to an end and the Count bowed. Then she saw a tall, handsome, blonde man in a dark blue uniform come towards them. As he neared, she recognized him as the Commander of the Royal Guard, Lord Lancelot. 

 

He bowed and kissed Pepper's hand. She smiled at him. Lancelot gave the Count a cool look and said in a commanding tone, "This is my dance, Count."

 

The Count straightened and said, "Watch your tone, soldier, I have another two dances with the lady." 

 

Pepper rolled her eyes at them both. _Sure, Gentlemen, please argue over me and do not regard my opinion at all... anyways I do not care who I dance with... because the man I wanted to dance with, has disappeared._

 

She was about to interrupt the fighting, when she saw a dearly familiar dark head moving through the thronging crowd, coming towards her. Tony came into view, grinning at her boyishly, hair ruffled rakishly.

 

_Oh Tony... come and save me from these blathering idiots._

 

She could not stop her smile from deepening as he came to stand next to her. He caught her hand tightly in his own and she squeezed his. 

 

He said firmly, "Gentlemen, it appears we are at an impasse.  You see, neither of you have this dance."

 

The Count and the Commander turned to glare at Tony. Lancelot sneered. "Lord Stark, Lady Virginia's card says otherwise." 

 

"Well, that's just it." Tony smirked at them. "Said card says the next 7 dances are mine and oh, one is the Duke's."

 

They started to argue and Pepper stared at Tony. 

 

_How, how is that possible? The Count is insisting it is his turn._

 

Tony raised his free hand. "Do not believe me? Then take a look for yourselves."

 

He pulled a card out of his jacket and they all peered at it, Pepper the most curious of them all. 

 

Sure enough, on an ornately decorated card of blue and white, there were 10 lines, each preceded by a number. In a neat bold script, Tony's full name was listed on 7 lines, 1 line had the Duke's name and the other two had Count Rupert's name.

 

"This is not the card I filled out!" Shouted the count.

  
"But her name is on the card."  Said Tony so sweetly.

 

_He's right, that's my name at the top._

 

Lancelot said, "How the hell did you get 7 dances, you are nothing but a lowly lord. You should get only 2. I'm going to complain to the Duke."  

 

"Sure" said Tony easily, narrowing his eyes. "Good luck reaching him." They turned to see the Duke climbing the stairs, talking to the King animatedly.

 

Then Tony added, "Plus the Duke has agreed to this because his seal is there on the card, see Gentlemen?"

 

He pointed and Pepper tried to stop her giggle. _Yes, there's the Duke's seal at the bottom._

 

The Count and the Commander were mutinously glaring at him and Pepper braced herself for a fight.

 

Then Tony did something extraordinary. He tore up the card viciously, right in front of them and said firmly, "Enough with the card and the slots. Let us give the lady a choice. Pepper," he said, stepping away from her slightly, but not letting go of her hand. "Whom do you want to dance with?"

 

She stared at all three of them askance. _This is supposed to be every girl's dream come true. To be the center of attention and have three handsome men fight over her. But... this is actually a nightmare. I want to dance with Tony but I can't openly refuse the other two._

 

Tony sensed her turmoil and said softly, "Or perhaps you do not want to dance at all?"

 

_Thank God, Tony._

 

Pepper took his opening, lifted her chin and said "You are right, Lord Stark, I do want to dance with any of you. I  am tired of dancing." 

 

He gulped and let go of her hand, bowed stiffly to her and walked away. The Count goggled at her and Lancelot smiled at her sadly. 

 

He bowed and said nicely, "Of course, my lady, your wish is my command" and he walked away as well. 

 

Pepper did not wait for the Count's reaction, she turned and saw Milene talking to a group of people about the battle against the Menolestes. She walked away then and quietly joined the group, trying to find Tony. She stood there for ten minutes, joining the discussion now and then.

 

When someone else from the group started talking, Milene whispered urgently to her, "If you are looking for Lord Stark, he is over there by the fountain."

 

She whispered back, "Thanks" and walked towards Tony quietly, keeping an eye out for any more gentlemen who wanted to dance. 

 

Tony's back was to her. He was standing in front of the fountain, shoulders slumped. She crept behind him, wanting to scare him, when he suddenly turned around to face her. 

 

"Tony!" She whispered loudly. "What are you doing here, skulking by the fountain?"

 

He shrugged. "Staring at my own reflection." 

 

She shook her head at his affected nonchalance. Then she took his hand and bowed over it. "Would you dance with me, my lord?"

 

Tony's face slowly broke out into a grin. He said casually, "I am just a lowly lord... are you sure you want to dance with me?"

 

She couldn't resist smacking him lightly on the arm. "My lord, you are the Iron Knight, the hero of Patait... Who wouldn't want to dance with you?"

 

He grinned at her and took her arm. "You are right my lady, we have a reputation to uphold. We are the heroes of Patait for today. Us heroes need to stick together. I shall empty my dance card, just for you." She laughed aloud at that.

 

They walked back to the dance floor and when Tony stopped to wait for the next dance, Pepper firmly pulled him onto the floor. They started moving to the music instinctively. 

 

This being the second time, she was in his arms, Pepper did not want to be bashful. She moved Tony's warm hand from the side of her waist to the small of her back, moving closer to him. She rested her chin on his shoulder for just a minute, inhaling his musky scent. Then she raised her head.

 

_This feels so right somehow._

 

"Tony how do you always know it is me, when I am sneaking around or trying to hide?"

"Pepper, you look so beautiful tonight." 

They both spoke at the same time. 

 

He grinned at her and said, "You go first. How do I know you are there? Hmm I don't know... I have a sense." 

 

"A sense??" She raised one eye brow quizzically.  

 

"Yes, a Pepper sense."

 

"Alright, since you choose to be vague, Anthony." She sniffed at him but his boyish grin won her over and he spun her quickly, so she gasped in joy. 

 

Pepper surreptitiously started to study Tony.  _Good Lord, Tony is so close. And he feels so warm,_ she clutched at his firm bicep under her fingers _and so hard ..._ then she blushed at the dirty sentence in her head. _That sounds so perverted._ She stared with admiration at his broad chest, _But he really is so vitally masculine_ and she gazed at his beard _so virile, but yet so..._ she landed at his lips, _so damn soft in some places..._

Then she looked up, straight into Tony's brown eyes, staring at her with such sensuality, that she moistened her lips instinctively. He immediately shifted his gaze to her lips and she shivered at the way his eyes darkened.

 

Determined to fluster him, the way he was flustering her, Pepper leaned close to his ear, breathing deeply, not breaking a step and whispered slowly, "Tony..."

 

Tony stiffened suddenly and she grazed his warm flesh with her lips. She exhaled, feeling herself press into him and his body harden against hers.

 

He stumbled slightly at that and she leaned back, trying to hide her smile. _Aha,_ she noted his deep flush with pleasure, _you are not as impervious to my touch as you pretend to be, my Lord..._

 

"Hmm," he said very nonchalantly. "What is it, Pepper?"

 

She asked firmly, "What did you do with my original dance card? I do not believe that the Count was mistaken when he says he marked four dances with me."

 

He barked out a laugh and then became wary, his eyes searching hers. "I did something devious, I know, but... do not be angry Pepper, I just ... I just wanted to dance with you."

 

She smiled at him, "Tony, I am so relieved you saved me from the Count's incessant boasting. But tell me, what did you do? I am dying of curiosity."

 

He grinned at her and said softly, turning her slowly, "Well, Milene had some spare blank dance cards, so she filled in only my name and the Duke's name, then I went to Rorshach and asked him nicely to stamp the card. After some teasing, he acquiesced and I came to face your handsome suitors."

 

Pepper did not know whether to laugh or applaud the lengths that Tony went to just to dance with her. She stammered out, "Tony, Tony, dancing with them did not mean anything to me. They were pleasant company, that's it. I do not understand why ... why did you do so much? We could have danced later."

 

He shrugged at her. "I do not know about later." He grew serious. "I do not know if we will get such a chance again. All we have is now."

 

Before she could ask him what he meant by that cryptic sentence, the gong was rung twice.  The music ended and pepper looked around as people started to move towards the fountains. 

 

Tony tucked her arm in his and told her, "It is time for a lavish dinner. You are in for a real treat now." 

 

They walked to the large dining table.

 

 

* * *

 

After an impressive dinner, Tony and Pepper were taking a leisurely stroll around the room. Talking to people, admiring the decorations, accepting pats of approval and words of gratitude.  

 

Then the announcer shouted, "Will Anthony Edduard Stark and Virginia Potts come to the main staircase please?" 

 

They looked at each other.  "This must be the felicitation that the Duke mentioned", Pepper muttered.

 

"Do we have to go? Felicitations make me nauseous and we had such good food." Tony stuck his tongue out comically.

 

She shook her head at him, trying to control her smile. "Tony..."

 

"Ah well, I had to try, Pep". He shrugged.

 

"Hey!! You two!! Get over there!!" Milene hissed at them.

 

They hurried forward, Pepper tugging Tony along by the arm.

 

When they reached the staircase, he very gallantly offered her his arm and they stepped up together. 

 

Then the trumpets were sounded and the King descended the staircase. Everyone bowed and curtsied.

 

He came close to Tony and Pepper, a wide smile on his youthful face. The Duke was walking slowly behind him.

 

The the King spoke in his young voice, "Stark and Potts, please rise. It has been brought to my attention by my steward, that you both saved Patait from certain ruin, brought about by evil forces within its government."

 

He looked at the audience. "Our very own, the Menolestes, our holy men, were plotting behind my back, with external forces, to destroy Patait."

 

The crowd hushed and tittered. 

 

"But these two brave souls came to Patait's aid and fought bravely to destroy this evil and save us. They deserve our everlasting gratitude."

 

The crowd applauded thunderously. 

 

The King beckoned at someone behind Tony. A courtier came forward, carrying a tray containing two scrolls. 

 

The King took one and opened it. He displayed it to the crowd. "This is the deed to twenty leagues of Patait land. I confer this land as a gift to Virginia Potts." 

 

The crowd applauded once again as the King stamped his seal onto the deed and handed it to Pepper, who curtsied.

 

He picked up the second scroll. "This is the deed to the House of Carbonell. When the owner of said House, Maria Stark, passed away, the ownership of the House passed back to the Kingdom of Patait. I give it now back to Maria's son, Anthony Stark."

 

Once again, Rheiner stamped his seal onto the deed and handed it to Tony, who bowed deeply. 

 

"In addition to this, the Kingdom of Patait gifts each of you, a sum of 1000 gold coins, in thanks for your faithful services."

 

As the crowd went wild, Tony and Pepper smiled at the King. Tony felt the ceremony was over and tried to take Pepper's hand to walk away with her.

 

"Wait, Anthony Stark, there is one last thing," the King said regally, smiling at him.

 

Tony stopped where he stood, eyes wide.

 

"Anthony, I know you were a nobleman, a Knight of Lorinthia and a Lord. But your title was taken from you by King Leoric." 

 

The crowd began to whisper loudly and Tony flexed his jaw. 

 

"But... I feel you deserve your title once again. Now I know your concerns," he said as Tony opened his mouth to object, "You will not be a Knight or asked to perform any service as part of a duty. But I am a King and I will restore your birthright, your peerage to you. Kneel, Anthony."

 

Tony obeyed, slightly awed by what was going to come. Pepper was staring at him and the King, eyes filled with happy tears.

 

The King unsheathed his long, golden sword and Tony bent his head. Then the King lightly touched his sword on each of Tony's shoulders and sheathed it again.

 

"I, Leroy Alan Frederick Rheiner, King of Patait, bestow upon you the rank of Lord. Rise now, Lord Stark, son of Carbonell and Stark, scion of the House of Carbonell."

 

Tony rose to his feet and bowed gratefully to the King as the crowd whooped and cheered. 

 

* * *

 

It was 11:00 pm. Most of the guests had retired to their rooms because of the late hour. The Orchestra was still playing, slow romantic tunes this time and a few couples were dancing.

 

Pepper laughingly pulled Tony back to the dance floor. "Come my lord, one last dance, this time a slow one. My dance card is nearly done."

 

He smiled at her and they slowly started to sway in time to the music.

 

Pepper gasped as she saw one of the other slow dancing couples, was the King and his fiance. 

 

"Look, Tony," she whispered, entranced, "the King is dancing with his future bride. They look so sweet together, don't you think so?"

 

Tony smiled against her ear. "She's just a child, Pep."

 

"I know, I know, but somehow, I have a hope that they will do well together, they have a spark you know."

 

He asked slowly, "Care to elaborate?" 

 

"Well, look at the way, he's holding her hand, the delicate way he is guiding her, because she is nervous, this must be her first dance in a court this large. They are whispering to each other, so sweetly in each other's ears."

 

Tony glanced at them fleetingly, "I wonder what they are talking about. Probably making silly promises to each other. Young Lovers!"

 

She looked at him, her gaze soft as she looked at his handsome face. "Well my Lord, no harm in having some fun, tell you what, You are going to guess what the King promises and tell me. Then it will be my turn for Queen Rania. The one with the funniest or best guess wins!" 

 

He smirked at her, "Alright, me first." 

 

She watched Tony look at the young King whisper something in his fiance's ear and how Rania smiled shyly back at him. Pepper giggled as Tony put on a light falsetto to imitate the King's youthful voice. 

 

"I promise that I will never ever come to you, straight from a long ride, smelling like a horse."

 

"Tony! That's rude!" 

 

"Well, it is true, Pep, who likes a man smelling like a horse?"

 

"My turn, I bet she's saying, if you do come to me smelling like a horse, I get to sprinkle my lady soap all over you!"

 

He laughed softly. "Good counter." 

 

Pepper saw the future Queen say something to the King, that made him chuckle. She leaned closer to Tony. 

 

"I promise that I will never tell your secrets to anyone except my hairdresser, my costumer and my lady in waiting."

 

Tony chuckled hard at that. He countered with "I will never ever make the mistake of trying to change you, oh no, that is a mistake no man should make."

 

Pepper nodded at him, smiling. "That is a good promise my Lord, holds true for older men as well."

 

He widened his eyes at her. "Point taken, my lady. Your turn."

 

She watched Rania's eyes sparkle with mischief as she said something to the King. "I promise not to call you any weird nicknames like apple of my eye or sunshine of my heart or...light of my loins."

 

Tony nearly stumbled with laughter at that. "Light of my Loins! Pep! That's pure genius."

 

"Your turn, Tony, the King is whispering something, oh he looks serious."

 

Tony looked at Pepper, all mirth gone from his face. "I promise to never dance with any woman other than you. You are the only woman, my arms will ever hold." 

 

Pepper stared at him. "That's a very serious promise.  I'm not sure he can keep it, Tony, being the king." 

 

He sighed softly, pulling her even closer to him, his lips floating over her cheek in a feather-soft caress. She took a deep breath, flustered by his gesture.

 

He whispered to her slowly, "I'm making this promise to you my lady."

 

Pepper leaned back in his arms, eyes wide with shock. She gasped at the intense loving look in his eyes and couldn't stop herself from placing her hand on his soft yet prickly beard, stroking it, loving the way Tony closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

 

"Tony, I... I do not know what to say." Her heart was beating painfully.  

 

The music stopped and as the couples began to exit the dance floor, since that had been the last dance, Pepper stood still, unsure what to do. Tony gently took her hand in his.

 

As she stared at him in wonder, he bent low over her hand and he kissed each finger tenderly, saying softly to her, dark eyes locked onto hers.

 

"Pepper please know this. Come what may, I promise, I will always, always care for you. With all my soul. In this life and the next. My heart is ever at your service, my lady."

 

She gasped at his words. "Oh Tony, I... I.. Tony... what..." _God Lord, is he saying what I think he's saying._  

 

Her throat felt dry and she gulped, ears ringing with heat. Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest. 

 

He straightened, his eyes looking at her with fear and sadness. "Pepper, I... I just want to say what is in my heart. I've been hiding it for so long..."

 

"Anthony Stark! Lord Stark!"

 

She turned and Tony stared ahead as the announcer was calling out Tony's name. He swore under his breath but Pepper heard him and whispered, "We need to talk, Tony. We really need to talk about... about us."

 

He nodded firmly. Then he whispered back, eyes glittering. "Stay awake, Pepper, I will come to you at midnight." 

 

She nodded and then composed herself as she saw some guests heading her way. 

 

_Be still, beating heart ... tonight we will find out what Tony really thinks of us... and whether his sweet words mean what we think they mean._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	28. Each Coming Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was a really difficult chapter to write because, I, like Tony, was unsure how to tell Pepper that he loves her. It is also long.. but I think our heroes deserve it.. after all they have struggled for long as well.
> 
> And... Tony is surprisingly good at Parkour! Who knew?
> 
> Title inspired by Becca Stevens & Jacob Collier's touching cover performance of " Each Coming Night"

* * *

 

 _I want to see you. Know your voice. Recognize you when you first come ’round the corner. Sense your scent when I come into a room you’ve just left. Know the lift of your heel, the glide of your foot. Become familiar with the way you purse your lips then let them part, just the slightest bit, when I lean in to your space and kiss you. I want to know the joy of how you whisper ‘more._ – Rumi (his words are better suited for this chapter)

 

It was the midnight hour. Tony stood on his balcony and looked at the sky. The moon was high up above but was playing hide-and-seek by hiding behind some clouds. There was enough light for him to see the vertical hydrangea trellis next, to his balcony and be able to climb up.

He grinned, pleased at his inventiveness. _No need to deal with that dragon chambermaid or to get Pepper out of her room, where someone might disturb us. This time, no interruptions. I know she has her own room. So,_ he took a deep breath here, steeling himself, _tonight I am going to declare my love to Pepper._

Tony swung his leg over the balcony's railing and reached out to grab the thick vines of the climbing plant. Because he was a little scared that the plant would not be able to handle his weight, he had tied a rope around his chest and its other end to his balcony's railing. It was long enough for him to reach Pepper's balcony and yet support him if he fell.

_Thank you, Hereald for having such a thick, long coil of rope in your erstwhile collection of junk._

He climbed up the shrubbery easily, to be in line with Pepper's balcony. Its doors were closed. He reached out to grab the balcony railing and pulled himself sideways. He hoisted one foot over the railing and then the other. Once he was standing on the balcony, Tony tried to peer into the room. _The drapes are pulled... I hope she is not sleeping._

He looked down at his hands and then grimaced. _You have come to meet your lady love empty-handed, you dolt!_

Then he looked at the shrub he had just climbed. _How convenient, the plant is in bloom!_

He plucked a thick cluster of white, tiny flowers. _Now all I need, is Pepper._

Tony lightly tapped on the door. It opened abruptly. And the fragrant aroma of lilies hit his senses, making him take a deep breath. Then he gulped hard at the alluring vision standing in front of him.

Silhouetted in darkness and vapory moonlight, was Pepper, wearing a knee-length, sea blue shift. Her hair was open and left around her shoulders simply. He couldn't help but look at her beautiful body, curvy yet slender, showcased beautifully by the clinging material of the shift. Her long porcelain legs and pink feet were charmingly bare. 

_Pepper, can you hear my flame roaring at the sight of you... You truly are a goddess. I want nothing more than to prostrate at your feet and worship you with my mouth._

She looked bewitching but Tony quickly came to his senses because said vision was looking at him nervously, her blue eyes made even bluer by her shift.

_Flowers, Tony, give her the flowers!_

He thrust the flowers at her and she took them slowly, clutching them tightly to her. Pepper looked at him quietly and he did not know what to say. 

_Say something!_

Before he could, she said "Tony, how did you get here? I was expecting you at the door..."

Her words died on her lips as she noticed the rope around his waist.

Tony tensed as she firmed her lips. _At least if she throws me off the balcony, I won't fall to the ground._

Then Pepper started laughing, her eyes twinkling merrily at him. “Lord Stark, please do not tell me, you actually climbed up here just to talk to me!”

Tony opened his mouth but she was still laughing at him, trying to stifle her laughter with her free hand.

“An entire floor upwards! Oh my, Tony, you never cease to amaze me.”

She finally finished chortling, blue eyes full of laughter and he relaxed. 

Pepper smiled that mysterious half-smile of hers and gestured at her room. "Well, my Lord, would you like to talk inside or outside?"

He finally found his voice. "Here, Pepper, on the balcony, please."

She stepped to the front of the balcony and he turned and took one step, trying to keep a decent distance. 

Pepper turned towards him and tilted her head to one side. She said softly, “You wanted to talk about ... about us?”

Tony swallowed hard. He took her hand in his and grasped it firmly. Pepper was staring at him with wide eyes. 

“Pepper, I want to... I want to apologize.” 

“What for? What did you do?”

“For that night in Carinthia.” She shook her head at him, turning to look out over the Palace gardens. 

“Tony...” 

“Pepper, please hear me out. I know I hurt you that day.” 

His heart clenched painfully when she murmured, “Yes, you did, Tony.”

“I hurt you that day and I am sorry. I was... I was a bastard, I deliberately set out to hurt you.”

Pepper was looking at him with an unreadable expression on her face.

He continued, “I said some unforgivable things. I lied through my teeth. I ...” he stopped, unsure how to say what he really wanted to say.

Pepper said softly, “Tony, it is alright. It does not matter. We are... friends and friends fight sometimes. I have let it go.”

“No,” he said and his grip on her hand tightened. 

“No?”

“Pepper, I have been a fool because I have... I have been in love with you since the day I saw you dancing at the Spring fair. And when you said, you had feelings for me... I turned you away... that is something I will regret doing till the end of my days.”

Tony kept quiet for a moment, watching a myriad of emotions pass through Pepper's eyes. 

She said very quietly, "Why did you turn me away, Tony? Why didn't you... why?"

He sighed deeply. “I was scared. Everything I have ever loved, has been taken away from me. I let fear rule me and I pushed you away, because I did not want to experience love, because I feared the pain of losing you. I ran away from your love. It is a stupid excuse, I know and I am an idiotic, foolish ass for letting you go away.”

He fell to his knees then, determined to plead his case. Pepper gasped. "Tony, what are you..."

“Pepper,” he said determinedly, “I cannot go back and undo what I have done. No matter how much I want to. But... I can correct my mistake. I am madly, deeply, completely in love with you, Pepper. You have become dearer to me, than life itself. All those months ago, when I pulled you out of the Lake...I thought I was your savior but I know now that you saved me... saved me from a life filled with shadows, thanks to your joy, your presence, your self.”

Pepper was staring at him, face pale and lips parted. Her blue eyes had darkened immensely, the color of the ocean on a dark night.

 “The Flame is a blessing but...you... you are the truest blessing I have received or will ever receive and for that, I will thank whatever Gods exist above till the end of my days.” 

He held her still hand to his lips and kissed each soft finger reverently. “Pepper, say something, please...”

She whispered, “How.... but why now, Tony?  Why are you admitting it to me now?”

He said, “I must confess. When you left Stark Keep, I missed you horribly.  My home was empty without you. I missed our friendship, our camaraderie, the way we would train together...”

She sighed sadly at that.

“I pined for you but I was determined to avoid you...” he swallowe as she looked down at him, eyes soft “I was determined not to be around you.”   

“So when I learnt of this quest and that I had to involve you, I was conflicted because it pained me to be around you and have that distance, that tension between us. But in my heart, I knew I could not trust such tasks with anyone else. You are one of the best partners I've ever had, Pep.” 

The sight of Pepper blushing charmingly, made him grin. 

“It is true, you are a natural with the sword, you do not have physical bulk but you move with graceful force, like a hawk in the sky against the wind. Watching you fight is like poetry in motion but my heart is in my mouth throughout, not because I doubt your ability but I am afraid your opponent will wound you and I cannot bear to see you hurt.” 

She still held onto the flowers on the railing but removed her hand from his, only to place it on his head, stroking his hair tenderly. He closed his eyes at the soft sensation, loving the way her delicate fingers moved through his hair and lightly grazed his scalp.  

“Tony...” she said softly.

He opened his eyes and looked into her beautiful blue eyes, large and shimmering.

“Pepper, you have pulled me from the jaws of death so many times. You have taught me so many things, how to be forgiving, how to be careful, how to appreciate the little things. You have comforted me like no one else has ever done before.”

He shook his head like a dog, trying to get himself back on topic. She giggled then, but kept her hand on his head. 

“I deviated from what I wanted to say...sorry...I finally realized I couldn't pretend to myself any longer. I realized my mistake. And I was so ashamed.” 

“But I didn't want to fluster you in the middle of the quest. There were too many things and...” 

She nodded gently. 

“But I regretted my decision to wait when I saw what the priests were doing to you.” He gritted his jaw. “That night in the Temple when they carried you away, bound in a white cloth.”  

 She gasped and stared at him in shock. “Tony, You were there? I thought you left when I went back into the Temple.”

He gulped hard. “I stayed at the temple. I saw them…I wanted to stop them but the Dragon....I mean he reasoned with me, that I needed to focus on the quest. But Pepper, I'm sorry.”

“Hush Tony… I went there willingly.” She huffed at him and patted his head like he was a dog. “What could you do?”

He continued, jaw tensing. 

“The first time they introduced you, I wanted to hold you in my arms and tear the ballroom apart.  Then I realized they were drugging you.  Fuck Pepper…” He felt his flame rage through him at the memory. “That damn ceremony where you were drugged out of your mind. I was so helpless, I couldn't save you.” 

She was just staring at him. Eyes wide and worried. 

His voice lowered to a whisper. “Then the Beast took you into the stars...”

Her hand tensed on his head. 

He lowered his head, too many emotions at the memory coursing through him. He whispered desperately, “All my care, all my strength... What was the use? You were gone. I thought I'd never see you again. You were lost to me forever. I couldn't do anything…I just couldn't...” 

She let go of the flowers and pulled him to his feet slowly. Then he gasped as she hugged him tightly, resting her chin on his shoulder. Tony hugged her back with pleasure, nuzzling her soft fragrant hair.  He felt her body pressed to him tightly and he relished the sensation, the warmth, the comfort. 

_So this is what is it like to have a woman's comfort. . No wonder the poets write sonnets about it ..._

She whispered in his ear. “Tony, did you kill all those priests in the lair?”

He felt himself tense. “Yes... I... I lost my mind after you ... I was so angry and filled with rage… and I wanted…Pepper, I tell you truthfully, I wanted to die.” 

She gasped at that, tightening her grip on him. She raised one hand to stroke his hair and whispered softly, “Tony, please do not say that.”

“I did want to die. I had told the Dragon when I realized that I love you, I told him that if you died... my life was forfeit as well. So I did not care. I went on a killing spree and I… “

He signed deeply. “I just did not care if I lived or died anymore.”  

She pulled back in his arms and her eyes searched his face. 

_She is disgusted by my lack of control, by my violence. I do not blame her._

Tony was shocked then as Pepper told him gently, “Tony, why didn't you care for yourself then.. did you take a lot at your wounds after you woke up? The amount of gashes and cuts on your body.  The bruises and burns.  And that sarding priest drugged you as well.” 

She tsked at him sternly and he had to add, “Pepper, it was just a prick of the needle.” 

She pinched his arm tightly then and he yelped.  “Sure, it was just a little scratch but then you decided to go and fight a filthy vampire with the drug flowing through your veins. And...” she pinched him again .. “without your armor.”  

* * *

 

 

Pepper shook her head with exasperation at the cutely boyish expression on Tony’s face. 

“Tony ... you should have a care for yourself sometimes. I came back, didn't I?” 

He turned serious then. “What if you did not come back? What then?” 

She tried to stop his words by placing her hand on his soft lips.  Pepper meant to just place her hand on them but once she touched him, she instead caressed his petal soft warm lips with her fingers. 

“I came back, Tony. And if I had come back and you were dead, then?” She whispered to him, the thought of her Tony, her Knight dead, making her heart clench painfully.

The memory of the wedding nightmare came back to her.  _Tony’s dead body, the hole in his chest and the maggots writhing in it._

She shivered uncontrollably and Tony took one look at her and quickly stepped out of her embrace. He neatly shrugged off his jacket and helped her put it on, closing it tightly around her.

“Pepper, is that better, do you feel the cold still?”  

Pepper smiled at him, snuggling into his warm jacket, touched by his gallantry. She did not know what to do next. She wanted to tell him that she loved him but she was feeling so bashful about doing it, even though he had poured his heart out to her. More importantly, some part of her wanted to protect her heart. There were still doubts in her mind. 

“Tony... you do know that… I care about you too. I mean,“ she swallowed “I care about you a lot. But this is...” she broke off, unsure how to continue.

He added, “A lot to take in?”

“Yes and not only that. I... I have plans ... I want to continue with my Inn in Boron... my partnership with Beatrice.”

_Am I explaining things badly here?_

Tony looked confused and Pepper drolly told him, “You know her as The Blonde from Boron.” 

“Ah...” he said, then he looked at her sadly. “So… you do not want to be with me because you value your independence...”

Pepper shook her head with horror.  “That is not what I meant at all.” she exclaimed. “I am just saying, I want to keep doing what I'm doing... I want to retain some independence while being with you.” 

She straightened and looked at him warily.

_Here's where Tony tells me that he is the man and I am the woman and that I should come live with him and these little pet projects are not important..._

But Tony just looked at her thoughtfully and she was starting to get a little nervous. 

“So…” he murmured softly, “you expect me to object to your independence...to your business ventures… to your independent streak…” 

She held her breath. 

“Pepper…” he said softly. “Pep... sweetheart… I am not such a cruel man to let a bird free, only to catch it and break its wings for flying. Don't you see? I love your independent streak. I terribly admire your passion, your determination and your planning. You are not a shrinking violet or some weak hothouse flower...”

He cupped her cheek in his hand and rubbed his thumb over it gently. She tried to control her breathing and leaned into his hand.

He whispered to her, “My love, you are a magnolia with a backbone of steel, so fine, so delicate, so graceful but… you roar with determination and spirit. There is nothing that can stand in your way.”

He stepped closer to her and brushed his lips over her forehead slowly. “I will not be the man who chains you to him, to appease silly antiquated ideas of propriety… I want to be the lucky man, who gets to watch you soar.”

She sighed, his words soothing her fears away. Some of them at least. She stepped back and looked into his melting brown eyes.

“Tony, help me out here, I do not know what to do, how to behave. This is the first time any man has ... I mean…I have not met a lot of men, especially men like you…”

“Charming, attractive fallen knights who like taking you on wild adventures.”

She swatted him them and he laughed.

“Tony!”

“Sorry, Pep, sorry, please continue, you have not met a lot of men.”

Pepper looked at him desperately then. “Tony, I do not know how to respond to your love… this is first time anyone has ever said to me, what you have said…This is a lot for me and I do not know how…I am afraid I am handling it badly… I am sorry, I am feeling very overwhelmed..” she ended on a whisper, feeling ashamed of her ignorance and her naiveté.

Tony huffed and caught her by the shoulders. _For once, Tony is looking at me with exasperation instead of the other way around._

 He said gently, his thumbs drawing circles on her arms, “Hey Pepper, why are you saying sorry? Sweetheart, this is too much to take in. Help me understand… you doubt my love for you?”

Her heart was in her mouth. “Not your love. I mean, you are a Lord, a knight of the realm, you have loved countless women, courtly, worldly, beautiful… How can I compete with that?”

Tony pushed her hair back from her brow. “There is a big difference between love and lust, Pepper and I have never been in love. Yes, I have lusted over many women and I have had sex with them but…” He cupped her cheek again. “I have never loved them. I have never felt this way with anyone before.”

“What if you… if you stopped loving me one day?”

He smiled at her and smoothed her cheek comfortingly. “Pepper, I know I have a reputation…But trust me when I say… you are the only woman I have wanted for a long time and I will love you till the day I die. Tell me this, have you seen me with a woman ever since you came to Stark Keep?”

She shook her head, knowing that Tony had not had any of his special “female visitors” for quite some time.

“Do you know why? Ever since you came into my life, all other women have paled in comparison. Even if I look at another woman, I see your face, your eyes, you… Pepper, are you attracted to me physically?”

She immediately answered, “Yes, yes, very… your every touch and caress, drives me wild, Tony.”

Then she blushed deeply at the way his eyes darkened sensually, staring into hers.

“Pepper, this is your first time dealing with a relationship like this… So I have an idea if you are open to it.”

She looked at him with interest.

Tony took a deep breath. “Let me court you, sweet Virginia. Let me woo you, romance you, let me prove to you that I am worthy of you.”

Pepper gasped. As a child, she had listened curiously to tales of courtship shared between the ladies of the Court in Cumbria. She had heard tales of courtship from the Village ladies.

“I never thought… I never thought I would get to experience something like courtship… someone like me…” she whispered, entranced by the idea.

Tony grinned at her and then bowed deeply over her hand. He looked up at her, from underneath his lashes, sensually somber. Pepper’s heart started to thump with anticipation for what he was going to say. His beard tickled the sensitive skin of her back of her hand.

“Virginia Potts, I, Anthony Stark...”

Pepper corrected him, “Lord Stark.”

He shook his head firmly. “Pepper, that is simply a title, a word… It does not mean anything… especially between me and you…” He punctuated his last words by nipping the soft flesh at the back of her hand and she giggled.

“Now, I, Anthony Stark, stand before you, asking for your permission to court you officially, until such a time that you tell me that my attentions are unwanted and undesired.”

His eyes turned bleak. “At such a time, I promise to leave you alone and never darken your door again.”

She swallowed at his words and nodded.

He continued, “I will be the perfect gentleman, try to fulfill your every desire and show you through my actions and through my words, just how much you mean to me. Virginia, are you agreeable to my offer of courtship?”

Pepper said softly, “Yes, Tony, yes.”

He straightened and she waited expectantly. _Now we will kiss._

But to her abject disappointment, Tony casually tested the rope around his waist, then he looked at her inquiringly.

She cleared her throat.

He looked at her with mild confusion.

“Tony, don’t you think… since this is courtship and I have heard… that during courtship…”

He completed her sentence. “Couples kiss, so we should kiss?”

“Yes!” she exclaimed, relieved he had taken the hint.

He came close, so close, she could feel his breath on her face.

He looked into her eyes, searching hers and then down at her lips.

She sighed and moved closer to him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

Pepper lowered her eyes, holding her breath as Tony lowered his eyes and moved his face, his lips towards her own.

_Yes… yes… finally…_

Then he softly kissed the corner of her mouth, where her lips joined and moved away.

She opened her eyes, breathing harshly, shocked at his chaste kiss.

“Tony…” she breathed out.

The moon had come out from behind the clouds and now illuminated the balcony completely, bathing them in bright, white light.

“Tony…” she implored as Tony turned and raised his leg over the railing. He nimbly did so with the other leg, such that he was now standing on the narrow ledge of the balcony.

He stood before her, devilishly handsome with his ruffled hair, looking dangerously piratical with his plain white shirt with tight breeches and his dagger strapped to one lean leg. She looked into his mirthful whiskey eyes and smiling face.

Then he stopped smiling and asked seriously, “What is it, Pepper?”

She came close to him and whispered to him, “I thought… I thought we could have a proper kiss because… it has been so long…”

She could not complete her sentence because Tony pulled her to him quickly and finally kissed her fully on the lips. She gasped against his firm, soft lips as they moved strongly over hers, claiming her. Then he nibbled her bottom lip firmly, drawing a moan from her at the sensation.

_Finally, Finally… Finally, Tony…_

He seemed to be saying the same thing.

Tony cradled her face in one hand and used it to angle her better for his lips. She moaned again as he slid his tongue against hers, mating with hers in an age-old dance. Her chest felt as if it was on fire and her heart was beating hard in her ears.

The railing separated them from completely pressing against each other. But this did not matter to Pepper because she raised her hands to catch Tony’s collar and pull him closer to her. He groaned then as she realized her breasts were pressed hard against the arc. She could feel its heat warming her. She pulled him even tighter to her and he responded by making sweet, hard love to her soft mouth.

Tony broke off the kiss because they were both out of breath. He bent his head slightly and rested his forehead against hers. They both took deep breaths to fill their lungs with air. He tenderly kissed her nose and each cheek, murmuring sweet words to her face. She still had her hands on his collar and stayed still, enjoying the feel of his beard on her face.

 _Mine, mine, all mine…_ her heart was singing to her. She tried to tell it to calm down.

Drowning in a sea of physical sensation, Pepper did not realize that Tony had moved his mouth until he gently nipped her earlobe between his teeth. She cried out and he moved his lips over her ear, whispering darkly to her, “Pepper, I want to ravish your beautiful mouth but… but I am going to try to be a gentleman here… Should I stay or should I go?”

She didn’t even think for a second. Pepper immediately cried out, “Stay, Tony, stay…”

Somehow he quickly hopped over the railing, now back on the balcony. Tony leaned his back against it and pulled Pepper onto him, such that she was leaning on him, flush against his hard, strong body from head to toe. Of their own volition, Pepper’s hands found their way to Tony’s soft, wavy hair, ruffling it with passion. He rested his hands on the small of her back.

He changed his tempo and apparently decided to go slow because he softly kissed the corner of her mouth and then leisurely swept his tongue along her bottom lip. When she moaned and parted her lips, he once again nibbled on her bottom lip between his teeth.

Pepper moaned deeply and said on a gasp, “Tony… Tony, I want to…”

He let go of her lip to breathe and said harshly against her cheek, “Do onto me as you wish, my lady. I am yours.”

She smiled wickedly then and pulled his head back gently, using her fingers in his thick hair. Pepper gently kissed Tony on his jaw and his beard, rubbing her face against it. He stood absolutely still, a slight tremble moving through him as she kissed his ear and bit its tip.

She moved her hands to his beard and stroked it and touched his lips with her fingers, exploring his face. Then she kissed him once again and pressed herself even more firmly against him, feeling his hard, broad chest harden against her soft flesh. Tony groaned then.

Pepper smiled against his cheek and he raggedly whispered, “Touche madam, I think you have ravished me as well.”

They separated then, Pepper very shy, Tony grinning at her. She tried to smooth down his hair and he let her, eyes dark whiskey brown. He gently rubbed his knuckle against her bottom lip and she leaned into his touch, touching her tongue to his finger.

“Pepper, regretfully, I have to go now. It is late, you should sleep.” Tony murmured solicitously.

She nodded, too full of emotion to speak and made to take off his jacket but he stopped her.

“Keep it, my lady, give it back to me whenever. Besides...” He grinned at her, "You already have my heart, what is a jacket?" 

She blushed and he laughed, climbing back over the railing. He was about to climb onto the vine when he caught Pepper’s hand and kissed it reverently.

She smiled as he looked at her, eyes dark with passion, and said softly, “Sleep tight, a thousand times. Good night, milady."

“Good night, Tony.”

She watched him quietly climb down and then she walked to her bed and lay down in a daze. As she snuggled deeper into the mattress, she took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Tony from the jacket she was wearing. Pepper drifted into sweet slumber, thinking of her moonlit night in the arms of the Iron Knight.


	29. The House that Carbonell Built

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't uploaded anything since the 26th of December because I was sick.
> 
> Also, the Adventure is officially over. From here on, chapters will contain only fluff, which is intended to strengthen Tony and Pepper's relationship.
> 
> Chapter 31 will contain some details that are crucial to one character's backstory but that's the only exception.
> 
> I will not be uploading everyday. Instead, I will upload on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays.

 

Tony stood in his bedroom, looking out of the window, which overlooked the canal and the main street. He was in his childhood home after eight long years. 

 

After his parents had died, he had never come back to this house. The memories of his mother lingered here, too strong for him to bear at the time. Then Rorshach had banished him from Patait and the ownership of the house had passed back to the King.

 

Today he had to be here. After King Rheiner's generous gesture, Tony had to see his house again. Plus he had love in his life now and felt confident he could handle the memories. 

 

It had been well maintained and thanks to his mother's penchant for collecting beautiful art and sculptures, the house had become an informal art showroom. 

 

That was precisely the reason why Tony was hiding in his room. The Keeper of the house, a sonorous portly man named Dantez, was determined to give him a tour, something which Tony wanted to avoid at all cost.  

 

_I wonder when Pepper will be free from the Queen's activity... I wish I could have shown her my home... I also wish I could see her. We haven't spent much time together since that night... ah, that magical night._

 

He smiled at the memory of Pepper's sweet lips pressed to his and her passionate moans. 

 

_Declaring my love to her, has taken a huge load off my chest. I grew tired of hiding the way I feel... now I can know focus solely on winning her heart completely.  Pepper's passion and the way she explained her fears... she clearly has feelings for me._

 

Three days had passed since that magical night. Tony had been kept busy by the Duke, discussing his armor and weapons and how to structure Patait's government, such that evil like the Menolestes could not surface again.  

 

Pepper was now highly regarded by Palace members and surprisingly, even the future queen, Rania, repeatedly sought her counsel.

 

Tony wanted to climb up to Pepper's balcony yesterday night but had to stop as he heard voices coming from her room.

He waited and waited but it had become too late and he went to sleep, disappointed. He found out from Milene, that the young future Queen had visited Pepper and stayed with her, talking till the wee hours of the morning. 

 

Then Tony saw two horses ride up to the entrance. One was a familiar stocky hairy male, his good friend Happy. The other was a slender woman, her red hood was pulled over her head, so he couldn't make out who she was.

 

But then he smiled widely as the lady slipped off her hood and dismounted, her beautiful red-gold hair glinting in the afternoon sun.

 

Tony ran out of his room and around the circular hallway to reach the stairs. He bounded down the steps, two by two and reached the bottom where the Keeper was lecturing the newcomers, about visiting without an appointment.

 

Tony ignored the conversation and ran towards Pepper, standing there, smiling sweetly at him, dressed entirely in red. He came to a grinding halt before her as he realized he couldn't just grab her and kiss her. 

 

He swallowed and said softly, "Good afternoon, Pepper."

 

"Good afternoon, my lord." 

 

He bowed deeply and kissed her hand. When he straightened, Tony could not help but grin like an idiot at Pepper, filled with the joy of her being here in his house. 

 

Pepper was looking at him shyly, from underneath her lashes. The Keeper cleared his throat but Tony did not turn to him, he only had eyes for his lady. 

 

"My lord... I was just explaining to the lady, that without prior appointment, no one is allowed to..."

 

He stopped talking abruptly as Tony turned to scowl murderously at him. "I shall excuse myself, my lord. These are clearly your guests." 

 

"Thank god... Tony uttered, watching the Keeper plod away. 

 

He heard a giggle and turned back to Pepper.  

 

"I'm so happy you are here, Pepper." He said softly.  "I wanted you to see my home but I did not think you could come because you were attending Queen Rania's event." 

 

She smiled at him, her eyes so luminously blue. Happy said snarkly, "So where's my greeting, your lordship?" 

 

Tony stared at him quietly and then picked up Happy's large sticky hand and pecked it.

 

"So happy to see you, Happy." he said drolly as Pepper giggled again.

 

Happy simpered at him, "Thank you for the flowery gesture." 

 

"Happy, why is your hand so sticky... wait, where did you both come from?"

 

Pepper answered "I was in in the Queen's boudoir and Happy was waiting outside with the..."

 

"Jam tarts that were supposed to be served to the Queen's guests." finished Tony as Happy turned a bright red. "Did you ultimately get to eat any tarts, Pep?" 

 

She punched him on the arm as he smirked at Happy. "Tony, stop teasing Happy. What have you been doing all day?" 

 

Before he could answer, they heard the sound of incoherent chatter and multiple footsteps approaching. 

 

Tony sighed deeply and said, "Just what I wanted to avoid."

 

Happy sighed too. "Brace yourself."

 

Pepper looked between them, confused. "I do not understand."

 

A door opened and the entrance room was suddenly filled with young boys of all shapes and sizes, swarming together in an endless barrage of dull brown. 

 

Tony rolled his eyes as the crowd chattered on and on, the noise level amazingly loud. He yelled over the din. "These are the seminary students from the School of Patait nearby. They come here for their art appreciation class."  Pepper held her hands to her ears, while Happy shoved at some students who had shoved him.  

 

Tony told him sternly, "Happy, do not pick fights with them please... they are just young idiots." Happy huffed and stood still. 

 

Then a shrill whistle was heard and Tony was immensely glad to see Milene walk in. She clapped her hands loudly and yelled "Oi!  You lot! Settle the heck down! This is the house of Carbonell!  Show some respect!"  

 

The crowd of boys finally stopped talking and Milene took a deep breath. Then she noticed the three of them standing in the middle.

 

"Tony!" she exclaimed and pushed her way to them. "And Pepper! What are you doing here? Wait...Oh!" Milene went a bright red. "This is your house... I'm so sorry, Lord Stark."

 

Saying his name turned out to be a mistake because the boys went wild at the news that the hero of Patait was amongst them.

 

"Lord Stark!"

"The knight that vanquished the leader of the horsemen!"

"The knight that fought the great one!" "How did you do it, Sir?!?" 

 

Tony found himself surrounded by a sea of eager shining faces and tonsured heads. He blinked at their endless questions, coming at him from different angles. 

 

Once again, Milene whistled and shouted, "We are here to study period art, not to harass the hero!! Form an orderly line!"

When they didn't move, she yelled, "NOW! Front and center! Dawdlers get extra homework for the day!"

 

The boys hurriedly obeyed her.

 

Dantez came back happily, pleased with more guests as he was giving the tour. He stood at the head of the line. Then he said in his sleepy voice, "Lord Stark, it would be an honor if you would join us."

 

Tony started to shake his head in the negative but he was shouted down by a tirade of boyish voices in chorus. "Please, Lord Stark! Do come with us!" 

 

Milene looked at him pleadingly.  He nodded his head reluctantly. Then Tony was pushed into the middle of the line and glanced back, to see Pepper standing where she was. 

 

He whispered loudly to her, as the long, long line of boys, like a human train, began to move upwards. "Pep! Get over here ..."

 

She hesitated and he stepped out from the crowd, looped her arm around his and gently pulled her along.

 

"Tony... they have invited you for the tour...not me." 

 

"This is my house and I want you to see it, Pepper.", he whispered slowly against her ear, "Besides... you and me can sneak away and get lost in this large house. I want to show you my mother's boudoir."

 

She flushed at his nearness, his beard grazing her face and he couldn't resist nipping the delicate flesh of her ear quickly. 

 

At her gasp, Happy who was ahead of them in the line, looked back suspiciously but Tony gave him an innocent expression, so he turned forward. 

 

They climbed the staircase and waited halfway up as the line had stopped moving. 

 

Tony huffed, impatient as always and Pepper smoothed his hair. 

 

"Excuse me, Lord Stark." they heard a squeaky voice say behind them.

 

Both turned to see a pimply faced skinny youth, blond with a downy beard, followed by another youth, this one stout and dark haired. 

 

"Yes?" asked Tony. 

 

"We... we wanted to ask... "

 

"Go on"

 

"Is it true that High Priest Rana died because you blasted him with flames?!"

 

Tony sighed and looked at Pepper, who had her mysterious half smile on. 

 

"Nope, that's just a myth. We fought him the old-fashioned way... sword versus magic."

 

"We?" the boys said in chorus.

 

"Yes, me and Virginia here, we fought the priest together." 

 

The dark one giggled while the blonde snorted derisively. "You are being too kind here, my lord. All women somehow land in trouble and it is up to a knight to save them."

 

Before Tony could react, Pepper asked very calmly, "Can you carry a sword, young man?" 

 

"No." he said rudely. "I am going to be a monk."

 

"Well, my young monk, if there is a demon in your temple, would you able to fight it with prayer?"

 

"I should definitely."

 

She smiled serenely. "If you cannot, well, then you would also need a knight to rescue you because he can use his sword whereas you would not even have one."  

 

"Now I may not be a knight but..." she pulled out a dagger from her robes and the boys gasped. "but I can hold my own with a knife. So if I get into trouble, I can get out of it... can you say the same?" 

 

She smiled and twirled the knife smartly.

 

Tony mentally chided himself.  _Now is not the time to get aroused, Tony!_

 

The line started moving and Pepper turned. Tony stared down the young man and his chubby companion, who were looking at him impudently.

 

"Your lady arms herself. And you are fine with that?" Pimply Blonde jeered at Tony. 

 

He moved his face very close to the boy's and stared at him threateningly. In a firm whisper, Tony said, "My lady can use a broadsword and hack a man to pieces. She has saved my sorry behind countless times. Am I fine with that?? Yes, because she is my partner. My equal. I know she will protect my back, come what may. And let me warn you. If you cross paths with her, be prepared for a fight. Virginia will not back down."

 

The Pimply monk gulped, intimidated by Tony's cold whisper. He and his companion walked ahead to the middle of the line.

 

Tony was growling to himself under his breath, irritated by the conversation. "Children I tell you... worse than the Menolestes... the demon prince was a nicer foe than them... if these are the future monks... I shudder at the thought... I don't know wh..."

 

He abruptly stopped as Pepper placed her soft hand on his jaw and stroked him. Then he nearly purred as she rubbed her knuckles slowly over his beard.

 

_I love it when she does that with her soft, soft hand._

 

Pepper whispered to him happily, "I think I found a weak spot on you, my lord." She was enjoying his reaction to her touch, eyes shining. 

 

He knelt his head and whispered back, "My lady, your sensual touch could turn a stone into water. I am just flesh and blood." 

 

She sighed deeply and just then, the ringing voice of the historian came to their ears. The line was moving finally.

 

Tony and Pepper reached the top of the staircase.

 

"Now is our chance..." Tony whispered to her. The hallway was circular with two staircases at the opposite sides of its diameter.  "We have come up one staircase, we just need to hide until they move ahead, then we can go downstairs." 

 

She tsked at him and he looked at her. "What, Pepper? I want to give you a private tour." Pepper smiled at him and Tony renewed his efforts.

 

_Think, Tony, think... where is that alcove... ah ah_

 

He remembered his mother had a beautiful jade urn with large handles on its sides. To showcase the vase, an alcove was made in the wall and the vase placed on a stand in the niche. He had broken the vase during an enthusiastic session of hide-n-seek but the alcove was still there.

 

 He stopped Pepper gently by the arm, when she was going to continue walking in the line. 

 

"Stand still and follow my lead." 

 

Tony stepped closer to the wall and pointed to the opposite end. In a sotto voice, he began to spout nonsense about the hallway's lighting.

 

"And you see, Virginia, four score and twenty years ago, the noble scion of Carbonell..."

 

Pepper grinned at his acting and pretended to pay attention. 

 

Tony's gamble paid off. The boys surrounding them, horrified at another lecture, quickly moved around them like scurrying ants and rejoined the main line.

 

Tony and Pepper crept along the hallway and Tony pulled her into the alcove. They stood there, heads touching, bent towards each other because the alcove's ceiling was curved. 

 

Pepper giggled and Tony placed his finger on her lips, smirking at her.

 

"Keep quiet, Pep. Let them go ahead. They will think we are not in the house. Sssh." She nodded.

 

They waited and sure enough, they heard Milene call out loudly from the next room, "Lord Stark! Lady Virginia!"  

Then Happy said loudly, "I think they left! Let's carry on."

 

"Good man, Happy." Pepper murmured and Tony agreed. They waited till the noise had faded into the distance, then Pepper and Tony stepped out from the alcove. "Ok Pep, come on down the stairs."

 

They crept down quietly. He took her to a sitting room and opened a back window, pushing open its glass doors. Then he climbed out of it and waited but Pepper did not follow. Tony stuck his head back in, only to see Pepper glaring at him.

 

"Anthony Stark, how do you expect me to climb out of a window in a dress?!" 

 

He grinned at her. "Raise the dress to your knees, sweeting. Then put one leg out on ground, I will help you."

 

She firmed her lips at him but did as he said.

 

Tony swallowed hard as Pepper lifted up her red skirt, slowly revealing her statuesque long lean legs. From his lower vantage point, inch by inch of firm porcelain flesh came into view and he bit his lip, trying to control his body's reaction. 

 

_God, if you want to smite me down dead... do it now, so the last thing I see is Pepper's lovely legs._

 

She placed one firm leg downwards on the ground and he grasped her hand, to give her support as she stepped down. 

She pulled down her skirt and looked up to see Tony, who had forgotten to control his expression. 

 

He stammered, embarrassed to be caught ogling. "I am sorry, really, Pepper... I ... I stare at you at times ... you have really nice legs.".

 

She was looking at him with that half smile of hers. He gulped nervously. 

 

She said softly, "Tony ... I do not want to tell you this because you already are incorrigible as it is. But ..." she looked down at her feet and flushed. "I enjoy your long lingering gazes, my lord. And..." her voice dropped even lower. "I admire your body too, from time to time... when you are not looking."

 

Blood rushed to Tony's head and he felt slightly dizzy on hearing Pepper's soft confession. He cleared his throat. "Truly? You do?"

 

She smirked at him. "I do, my lord."

 

"Which part? I mean, what do you like?" 

 

She clicked her tongue at him. "If I told you, then I wouldn't be able to stare at you secretly... come on Tony... I want to see your mother's boudoir."

 

She pulled him along by the hand.

 

* * *

 

_This house looked deceptively small from the main entrance._

 

Pepper looked around with wonder as Tony led her through a narrow winding stone pathway, deeper and deeper into the garden.

 

They finally emerged in a square clearing and she gasped with pleasure at the picturesque garden before her. The stone pathway opened onto lush green grass. Flowery bushes and shrubs grew naturally on the grass in any order, unlike a traditional garden where the growth was arranged. Instead of a wall, the entire clearing was closed off by a thick wooden trellis fence on which multiple vines and creepers wound themselves. Being summertime and these being tropical flowers, everything was in bloom, so the clearing was filled with riotous color. Butterflies and bees gently floated about in the afternoon sun.  

 

At one corner of the clearing, was a conical stone gazebo with a grey slate roof. The gazebo was made of aged, grey stone and was closed, with high, small windows and a single opening. It was neatly surrounded by a hydrangea hedge, beautifully in bloom.

 

There was a large old moss covered statue in one corner. Pepper took off her shoes and walked on the grass, the blades tickling her feet. She wanted to take a closer look at the statue. It had three legs and a long tail but its head was damaged, so she could not make out what animal it was.

 

Tony walked behind her and said softly, "It used to be a Barbary lion. Or at least a depiction of such a lion. It is horribly old. The face was covered with moss, even when I was a boy but at least its mane was visible."  

 

"Tony, this is such a beautiful garden... did your mother design this?"

 

His eyes softened immediately at the mention of his .other. He suddenly looked so boyish and young as he laughed easily. "This garden was my mother's first child. She chose each bush, the creepers, even this ugly old statue, which she found rotting in another Carbonell house." 

 

He paused, glancing down at her feet. "Pep, why have you removed your shoes?"

 

"I wanted to feel the grass underneath my feet. Is that alright?" 

 

He huffed at her and said, "Of course it is alright, Pep. Wait, I am going to take off mine as well."

 

Pepper surprised a smirk as Tony pulled off his boots and stood wriggling his toes in the grass. 

 

He said surprised, "It does feel good. Anyways... where was I? Oh yes. My father called this clearing my mother's boudoir since she received most of her guests here. She and I also spent a lot of time here together, I would play in the grass and she would tend to the garden near me." 

 

He knelt down to inspect a tiny flower that was growing on the base of the statue. 

 

Then Tony straightened and said, "Would you like to enter the Gazebo?"

 

Pepper exclaimed, distracted by the statue, she had completely forgotten, that there was a gazebo. They walked to the stone structure and she entered first. There were two small stools and a tiny table in one corner. Unlit candles were placed on the stone window ledge. But Pepper stared up at the portrait of the woman, high up on the front wall of the gazebo. 

 

Even in a portrait, the vivacity of the lady was evident, from her sparkling caramel brown eyes to her lush smiling mouth. She had thick wavy black hair and a cute little button nose. Underneath her picture, was a plaque that read: 

 

>  
> 
> “Goodbyes are only for those who love with their eyes. Because for those who love with heart and soul there is no such thing as separation.”
> 
>  

"Your mother seemed so ... full of life..." she whispered, awed by the presence of the lady in the gazebo. "She looks like you... I mean, Tony, you look so much like her. The thick hair... your lips... I..."

 

She turned, then to Tony and then turned back quickly because he was looking up at the portrait like her but his eyes were full of tears. 

 

He whispered sadly, "My mother was so vivacious, so charming. When she entered a room, light followed her in. And she was compassionate too. That's why the house of Carbonell is respected in Patait till now. She was not like other noblewomen. She didn't turn her nose up at the poor or the downtrodden. She helped them in any way she could."

 

Then Pepper heard mirth in his voice as he said, "My mother and father were complete opposites. My father was a knight through and through. But around her, he was a soft romantic man. She had that effect on him. She made sure that even though I was meant to be a soldier, I was well read, I had manners, I knew how to understand art. In fact," He paused her and turned to look at her, "I do not know if you remember this, Pepper, but one day I found you asleep in my tiny library and I put you to bed."

 

Pepper nodded slowly. She remembered the day after that night, because Tony had winked at her in the dining room, the next morning and she had flushed violently. _I think it was the first time he had ever winked at me._

 

"Well, what had struck me at the time, as I looked down at you sleeping, was the fact that you could read and like my mother, you were reading, well, something noblewomen usually don't read. You have that in common with her." 

 

Pepper bit her lip at the look in Tony's wide, brown eyes, which were the color of melting chocolate. 

 

He cleared his throat and looked back at the portrait. "When I left for my tutelage under sir Gregory, I missed my mother horribly. I missed her love and her care. I used to come home and run into her arms and hug her tightly. That time, this house was a home. Because she was always here, waiting for me when I came back..."

 

Pepper did not know how to react to the emotion in his voice.  

 

_What should I do... should I comfort him? But... he may not like it that I saw him emotional... should I ignore him?_

 

Then she realized she was being a fool. Pepper turned and hugged Tony tightly around the waist, their faces touching lightly. 

 

"Tony, your mother sounds like a wonderful woman. You have so much of her goodness in you." She gently nuzzled his face. "If she could see you now, she would be so proud of you."

 

Tony was trying to control his tears, he leaned his forehead against Pepper's heavily and sighed. 

 

He whispered raggedly, "She hated that I became a knight. She hated the violence, the threat of war... what would she say if she saw me now? I am not a knight or a soldier, I am just... a man with a hole in his chest."

 

Pepper countered, "She would have loved that you are helping people, the way she would. It may not be an ideal way but the circumstances are not ideal either. And you do help people, Tony. You are not a mercenary for hire. You came to help Patait, even though you hardly had any money of your own."

 

Tony whispered, his voice full of anguish, "Many days I feel so guilty... I should have been there for them... I should have stopped their killing." 

 

She kissed away the single tear that fell on his cheek. She pulled back in his arms and looked straight into his eyes, dark and melting with unshed tears.

 

"Tony, We cannot go back and change the past but I understand what you... I understand your pain. When someone dies..." she swallowed hard, her own emotions so close to the surface. "Well, we don't have them with us anymore, so we do not know what they would have approved of or hated... and that not knowing, eats at us, the living left behind. We want them to say, it is alright... we want their forgiveness, we want their understanding. But..."

 

She swallowed hard, the memory of her mother's blue eyes coming to her.

 

Pepper lowered her head, trying to control her tears. "But they aren't here anymore, Tony... And we cannot live with that guilt forever. We cannot slowly destroy ourselves, trying to please spirits. We just cannot. Instead we need to live our lives and keep their memories alive." 

 

She raised her head to see Tony slightly nodding his head, tears gone, eyes staring into hers piercingly. She cupped his jaw, rubbing her thumb across his chin slowly.

 

He murmured to her, "You are right, Pepper... I did not think of it that way. I am alive and while I cannot bring them back, I can keep my mother's memory alive."  

 

She nodded at him enthusiastically. "You let the seminary students come here for studying. Open it up to the artists and the public as well, on certain days only. Set this house up as a memorial in your mother's name. Let people come and witness her love for art." 

 

Tony nodded thoughtfully, "You are right, Pep. She has already granted a part of her estate to the seminary. But this house as her memorial ... it is perfect." 

 

Pepper continued, "You could even cordon off a part of the house, reserving it for public viewing. The rest of the house could remain yours. That way you could use it as a summer house." She sighed, the idea strangely filling her with pleasure.  

 

Tony nodded eyes sparkling. "The land owner in you has helped me, Pepper. No wonder you have your own inn. It is bound to be a success."

 

She flushed at his awe and leaned into him slowly. "It doesn't even have a proper roof yet, Tony..." 

 

He snorted. "That is because, Pepper my dear, you have been busy helping others ..."

 

At her puzzled look, he said, grinning widely, "Me and Patait... You know I'm helpless without you... I always need saving." 

 

He put on a falsetto feminine voice, "Oooooo Pepper ... save me, save me from this nasty villain..." 

 

She laughed aloud as he fluttered his eyes coyly at her, in a very comical manner. 

 

He grinned at her and she couldn't resist his cute expression on his face and his warm eyes. Pepper didn't think about acceptable ladylike behavior, she leaned in and kissed Tony passionately.

 

Tony seemed slightly shocked by her initiative but he recovered quickly and kissed her back deeply. His warm soft lips and prickly beard made an wonderful contrast on her skin and assaulted her senses. His tongue met hers in passion and Pepper moaned loudly at the sensual magic Tony was working on her sensitive mouth.

 

She ran her fingers through his hair, lovingly pulling him tighter to her and then stretched herself on her toes to get a better grip. 

 

Though their mouths were engaged in a passionate embrace, Pepper dimly realized that Tony's wide firm hands were gently moving up and down her spine, warming her as they passed over her flesh. 

 

One hand brushed her backside and he withdrew it quickly but Pepper used her one hand to catch his and place it on her butt. She moaned again, surging against his mouth as Tony cupped her flesh firmly, massaging it with his clever fingers and then pulled her against him intimately. She could feel his firm legs, his chest pressed to hers and there was something else as well...

 

Pepper wriggled against the hard column of flesh pressed to her stomach, to feel it better.  Tony groaned and broke off the kiss.

 

He was breathing hard, like he had run a race but he still held her tenderly in his arms, Pepper gasping for air herself. His hand was still on her butt cheek, moving over it slowly and she sighed as Tony looked at her with passion.

 

His lips were slightly swollen. Pepper did not think why, she just licked her lips and Tony gulped hard.  

 

"Pep, pep... we need to take this slow." He panted raggedly at her, trying to catch his breath.

 

"Aren't we taking this slow?" She whispered back, nuzzling his face with hers.

 

"No... well... we are but..." he wasn't making any sense and he laughed ruefully. "I just cannot keep my hands off you."

 

She said against his cheek, "My lord, I am the one who kissed you this time."

 

He started to nip at her ear and Pepper gasped.

 

Tony murmured reverently against her heated flesh. "Pepper, I am hopelessly and completely besotted with you. I wouldn't let you go, even if the Devil interrupted us to grant me all my wishes. My heart, body and soul is yours, my lady."

 

His words inflamed her passion even more and Pepper reclaimed his lips suddenly, eliciting a moan from him this time, with her passionate response. 

 

They were so engrossed with each other, that neither regarded the loud, confused voice of Happy calling out for them. Pepper heard it and tore her lips from Tony's, gasping. "Tony! It is..."

 

"It is the Devil himself, come to interrupt us... just as I predicted..." Tony murmured against her cheek, darkly and Pepper giggled.

 

Happy was standing right outside now and yelled, "Hey, the tour is over and you two lovebirds better get out here. I know you are in there, Tony."

 

Happy went on grumbling, so Tony and Pepper reluctantly separated themselves. Pepper straightened her hair and watched curiously as Tony took off his coat quickly and held it in front of himself. 

 

"Tony, what is the matter..." she trailed off as she realized where Tony was holding the coat.

 

He slowly drew in a breath and exhaled in a whoosh. "I will see you at the entrance in five minutes" he said slowly. 

 

Pepper flushed deeply and Tony sheepishly looked at her. "I cannot help it, sweeting, I find you irresistible but I can stop when we have to. Unfortunately, some parts of my body are slower to react."

 

He shuffled uncomfortably from one foot to the other and she giggled. Then Pepper left the gazebo, hoping Happy would not notice her flushed face and swollen lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit must be given where it is due. The whole connection between Maria Stark and Pepper: both loved to read, especially unusual literature, not normally read by noblewomen, and this connection being realized by Tony, is igotyoufirst's brilliant headcanon. Thank You!


	30. Back on the Road to Loros

_Transit umbra, lux permanet_

"Shadow passes, light remains."

 

Another night, this time with a waxing gibbous moon, Tony was once again climbing up the hydrangea plant, working his way to Pepper's balcony.

 

He reached the balcony and gently opened the door. Pepper had mischievously told him she kept her balcony door unlocked, ever since their first kiss.

 

Tony stood in the room and tried to make out where she was in the dark.

"Pepper..." he whispered, wondering if she was asleep. "Pepper..."

 

A very soft sleepy voice said here, "Tony. I'm here."

 

"Pep, are you sleeping? I'm sorry I did not realize... I will go back to my room..."

 

He was going to place his foot back on the balcony, when she said softly, "No, Tony... don't go. Please, please come here."

 

"Here is..."

 

"Towards the bed. Please Tony."

 

The Dragon whispered, _Ohhhh so romantic. Tony and Pepper sitting in bed...K I S S I..._

 

_Shut up Dragon._

 

Ever since he had told Pepper he loved her, the Dragon was contentedly blissful as it was very fond of her. But it had also decided to needle Tony from time to time, about his romantic behavior.

 

_Alright, alright, I know when I'm not wanted._ The Dragon huffed and grew silent.

 

Tony walked forward slowly. The room was pitch dark and the drapes were closed, so he couldn't see much. He kept walking straight until his knees collided with something solid and he bent and placed his hands on something soft and springy.

 

_Great... I'm at the bed, where is..._

 

His searching right hand touched a warm foot and he quickly snatched it away. Somewhere in the darkness, Pepper giggled.

 

"Pep... where are you?"

 

Suddenly the bed was bathed in soft dim yellow light, surrounded by shadowy darkness.

 

"Tony..." murmured Pepper and Tony hissed slowly at the sight of her.

 

His lady was lying on the right side of the bed, wearing a short white sleeveless nightgown. She was lying on her side and had propped herself up on one arm. With the other, Pepper patted the mattress tenderly.

 

Even in the dim light Tony could see her sky blue, slightly puffy eyes blink at him sleepily. Her hair was tied back and she looked so seductive, lying there languorously. She laughed throatily at him and he felt his blood start to pool in his stomach.

 

"Tony, what is the matter with you? Lie down please ..." she looked at him from under her lashes. "I won't bite you, my lord."

 

_But I can't promise you the same._

 

Tony put one knee and then the other on the mattress and lay down straight, on his back. He folded his hands and placed them on his stomach.

 

Pepper giggled once again and he turned slightly, very slightly, trying to avoid looking at her. And down her gown. He tried.

 

_Look, she's got teeny tiny little freckles along her chest, just above the curve of her... Good Lord, eyes front!_

 

He sat there, breathing out of his mouth, trying to control his body's reaction. He took a deep breath and her fascinating smell filled his lungs. But it was different somehow. More intoxicating, more aromatic.

 

"What is that... vanilla?"

 

"Huh?"

 

He turned to look at her, keeping his eyes on her face. She shifted closer to him and suddenly she was so close, if he leaned a little bit, he could kiss her.

 

"Your scent?" he blurted out... "your perfume? Did you change it? It seems different."

 

She raised one corner of her mouth and now he was busy studying her lips, their pink pillowy appearance, alluring with a light sheen.

 

Pepper said very sleepily, "Queen Rania allowed me to use her apothecary and he gave me a new blend... Lilies and vanilla bean." Then she looked at him, widening her eyes. "Why does it smell funny? Do you like it?"

 

Tony said quickly, "It smells wonderful... you smell wonderful, Pepper."

 

Pepper smiled sweetly at him and then yawned loudly, showing all her little white teeth as she opened her mouth. She stretched one of her hands behind her head and her gown tightened alluringly around her breasts, showing every dip, every rise.

 

Tony straightened his face and looked up at the ceiling into the darkness.   _1... 2... 3...4... imagine Happy in Pepper's nightgown..._

 

That calmed him down immensely, only for Pepper to scoot closer to him and place her head on his shoulder, sighing. She nuzzled the side of his face, muttering incoherently into his ear, her warm breath on his face.

 

_And I'm back to square one._

 

She was breathing softly and he thought she was sleeping until she softly murmured, "I have been running around today and yesterday, trying to get my deeded land secured and assessed.  It is a beautiful piece of land. Perfect for a medium sized house."

 

He hummed his agreement and turned slightly, to sniff the top of her head.

 

_Oh sweet, sweet lord.. hmmmm...what a scent... what a scent..._

 

He felt as if his bones had become water. Then Pepper asked, "Tony, why are you so quiet? Are you tired too?"

 

"Yes, yes, I am." He quickly said. "Too many meetings."

 

She said sleepily, nuzzling even closer to him, speaking against his flesh. "You should have done what I did. Milene arranged for me to use the royal bath and masseur...  It was so luxurious, Tony..." she drawled out his name. "I bathed in a luxurious, private pool and then the masseur massaged me so thoroughly. Ooh lord... I feel so boneless... so... soft..."

 

Tony was feeling the exact opposite. He was busy imagining Pepper bathing and splashing around in the pool and then her body being pressed and massaged until her flesh was all rosy pink and soft.

 

_Stop it, you idiot, say something._

 

He cleared his throat and said "Unfortunately we go back tomorrow."

 

She sighed and he felt her breath on his neck. "Yes, I've enjoyed my time here but I want to go home too."

 

Then she placed her hand, right on his arc and he tensed at the sensation. Pepper raised her head slightly, to look down at him. "I'm sorry Tony, is it alright?"

 

Her eyes were sleepily worried and to reassure her, he tilted his head and kissed her chin. She smiled at him and he chuckled softly. "Of course it is, sweetheart."

 

She began to stoke the arc gently and Tony, desperate to distract himself, said, "I've got a surprise for you tomorrow."

 

She raised her head again, smiling slowly at him, eyes sparkling. "Really? What is it? Where is it?"

 

He smiled at her mischievously. "Now, now Pep... That's for me to know and you to be surprised. Now..." he said gently. "I think you should sleep... we need to leave by noon."

 

"But Tony..." she yawned again, so innocently, "Tony, our boat leaves in the evening right? Then why are we leaving so early?"

 

"Well, the surprise is on the way." He couldn't resist kissing the top of her head softly. "Go to sleep, Pep..."

 

She snuggled closer to him, digging her face into his neck, pressing herself to his side. She raised her hand from his arc and looped it lightly around his neck, fingers on his cheek.

 

"Pep," he tried gently.

 

"Tony, you are so warm...Five minutes please... please Tony....please..." she whispered against his throat.

 

Tony felt himself harden but just lay there as Pepper's breathing slowed and she drifted off to sleep. He waited for five minutes and then gently edged himself out from under Pepper, taking care not to wake her.

 

She was sleeping soundly as he sat up on the bed. He pulled the blanket, from the base of the bed, over her body and stroked her soft hair.

 

He got to his feet slowly, taking care not to jerk the bed. Then he knelt right near the bed's edge, ignoring the painful clench in his pants and leaned close to Pepper. He tenderly pressed his lips to hers as she slept.

 

"Good night, my queen. Sleep tight." he whispered against their softness.

 

She smiled in her sleep and he stood up and then winced as his pants were painfully tight.

 

_Well, what did you expect was going to happen, when she asked you to lie on her bed?_  whispered the Dragon so softly.

 

_Dragon, why on earth are you whispering??_

 

_Ssshh, do not wake Pepper!_

 

Tony shook his head in disbelief and looked down. _Now how can I climb out with this in my pants. I have to use the door._

 

He blew out the candle by the bed, opened the bedroom door quietly and crept back to his room.

 

* * *

 

Pepper shrieked with joy as they thundered along the sandy road, leaving Patait behind.

 

Today their boat to Lorinthia would leave at 6 pm. They had breakfast and bid farewell to the Duke and Milene at the Palace. Tony had had their luggage sent ahead the previous day. He did this, so they could go racing to Loros in the Duke's fancy grey phaeton with matching high stepping grey thoroughbreds.

 

The powerful horses raced along in controlled speed but she was enjoying the wind in her hair and on her face as they drove along green hilly dips and valleys of land.

 

Tony was sitting next to her, face furrowed in concentration with the reins in his hands and his thigh against hers. Being a racing vehicle, the driving seat wasn't really meant for two but she and Tony were narrow enough to fit on the seat together.

 

She yelled at him, "Tony this is wonderful! Look at the hills fly past!"

 

He turned and grinned at her widely. "Pepper, this is like controlling two gusts of wind! So much energy, so much strength!"

He turned his face back to the road and clicked his tongue at the horses.

 

Pepper rolled her eyes at him. _Typical man, I'm talking about the scenery, he's talking about the horses._

 

"Pep, would you like a turn at the reins?"

 

She nearly fell off her seat with shock. "Tony! They are high steppers ... I mean I do not know if I can control them!"

 

Tony quirked up an eyebrow in challenge, eyes twinkling at her. "Of course you can, Pep! Here I will guide you. We will control them together."

 

She scooted closer and he slowed the horses slightly and then moved the loop of reins to her. As she wound her hands around them, he leaned around her and encircled her, so his hands were also on the reins, covering hers. Tony's heavy but soft chin rested on her shoulder.

 

"Wow! It feels as if they will pull my arms off! Tony!"

 

"Easy, Pepper, easy." He tightened his fingers on hers and the reins tightened as well.

 

"Steady hand, sweetheart, steady hand... do not shake, it's okay, you got this." He said against her ear, his low firm tone making her already beating heart, start to hammer in her chest.

 

She concentrated on the reins and watched the horses carefully. She spent five minutes like that. They were on path and at a decent speed, so she glanced sideways at Tony, only to see him beaming at her with pride.

 

"What? What did I do?" she said.

 

He raised his hands at her and she realized with a jolt, that Tony was not leaning on her or guiding the reins anymore, it was completely her in control.

 

She turned back to watch the horses and the road, smiling quietly at herself.

 

He leaned closer and said smugly, "I knew you could do it, Pep. You are a smart girl, do not sell yourself short." He whispered this against her cheek, so she impulsively turned her face quickly to brush her lips softly against his parted lips. Taking advantage of his shock, she gently touched her tongue to his. _Just a touch._

 

He exhaled heavily then and she turned back to the road, a smug grin on her face now. Tony chuckled and Pepper happily continued driving the phaeton.

 

* * *

 

Pepper huffed with impatience as Tony tsked at her.

 

"Now, now, Pepper, just a little bit further. Be patient."

 

Tony had blindfolded her for the surprise. She could feel the phaeton slowing down gradually and they were on a rough, dirt road. Somewhere off track from the road to Loros.

 

The sun was shining down on them. Tony clicked his tongue at the horses and said soothingly, "Woooaah wooah boys ... that's it ... calm down now... easy, easy..."

 

They stopped completely, phaeton gently swaying and horses snorting. Pepper tried to remove her blindfold but Tony caught her fingers.

 

"No, no, my impatient friend..." he whispered in her ear, tickling her with his beard. "Pep, please wait here for me ... don't move, don't remove your blindfold. Will you do that for me?"

 

She nodded grudgingly.  _If he is being so insistent... I will wait..._

 

She felt the phaeton move and the sound of Tony's feet touching the ground with a thump. He walked away, perhaps to the back of the carriage and pulled something out of the back. She could feel the phaeton sway and move.

 

Then he came back to the front, she could hear his footsteps near. He clicked his tongue and the horses snorted and neighed.

 

"Tony, what are you doing?"

 

"Just taking care of the horses, my sweet. Don't worry."

 

Pepper tapped her foot and waited for ten minutes. Finally she heard heavy footfalls on grass and felt Tony standing next to the carriage, next to her side of the seat.

 

"Okay Pepper, take my hand and step down."

 

She gingerly stepped down and then shrieked as Tony bent her knees and lifted her in his arms.

 

"Tony!" She exclaimed in shock, tightening her arms around his neck.

 

She felt his one warm arm under her knees and the other around her back, holding her to him securely. He chuckled deeply.

 

"Come on, my queen, we are at your palace."

 

"Ooh Tony, can I..."

 

"No... wait, let me walk a little closer."

 

They moved forward and Pepper could feel warm sunshine on her face and hear birds singing and chirping. Then the sound of gurgling water came to her ears. Pepper exclaimed, "Tony, where are we!?"

 

He set her down and she quickly tore the blindfold off. Pepper gasped with joy. They were back in the meadow with the stream. The one they had visited when they first docked at Loros.

 

She turned to Tony who was staring at her thoughtfully. She whispered "Tony, how... why?"

 

He said slowly, "The night the Celestial Being came to the Lacus, when the priests brought you to the lake, you were very upset due to the relaxant... you asked to come here. So I thought..." he shrugged, "I thought you would like to come here again. We have the time and..."

 

Pepper just stared at him. _He remembered...that I asked to come here...wait... he comforted me with the memory of this place... he knew I was happy here..._

 

She was so taken up with his thoughtfulness, that she suddenly realized there was a tiny canopy set up on the grass, two sticks held up a thick blanket. She walked a little ahead, to peer into the canopy.

 

_Some cushions, a sheet on the ground, glasses... glasses! A basket ..._

 

"Tony, did you do this?"

 

He nodded, "Yup, I thought we could have a little picnic in the sun. So I got us some food and a drink and..."

 

Pepper couldn't resist him anymore. She ran back to him and kissed him hard on the lips, holding his cheeks between her palms. Then she stood on her toes and kissed him tenderly on the forehead and whispered, "Thank you, Tony. This is lovely."

 

He nodded, slightly dazed and she smiled at him. She said, "Should we eat first or wade first?", grabbing his hand and tugging him gently to the canopy.

 

Tony laughed at her. "Sweetheart, I think you can barely control your impatience. Let us go wading."

 

She slipped off her shoes, while Tony pulled off his boots and began to pull his breeches up to his knees.  Pepper didn't wait for him, she went to the water's edge.

 

Then she slipped one bare foot into the water and stepped onto the soft muddy bottom of the stream. The water was cold to her skin and she quickly placed her other foot in as well. Pepper took one step forward, watching the water swirl around her feet as she disturbed it with her steps. She had pulled up her dress up till her calves, just below her knees.

 

"Oh god, it is so cool and wonderful! Tony are you..."

 

Pepper glanced back at the stream's bank and snorted with laughter as Tony was standing at the edge, one foot poised in mid air, looking down at the stream suspiciously.

 

"How cold is it?" He asked her sternly. "Seriously, how cold is it, Pep?"

 

She came towards him. "Come on, you big baby."

 

He stepped in with one foot and then gasped loudly. "It is cold!"

 

"Isn't it wonderful?"

 

Pepper splashed about lightly in the water and pulled her dress up even higher, right to her knees. She was looking at some white flowers, growing on the opposite side of the riverbank, when she suddenly felt water droplets falling on her dress.

 

She turned to see Tony dunk his head into the stream and then energetically shake his head, like a dog, to clear the water from his face and hair.

 

Pepper let go of her dress and cupped her hands in the water and splashed him liberally. She covered her mouth in shock when she saw just how much she had drenched him. But Tony just smirked at her and said slowly, "So milady wants to fight with water eh... no problem..."

 

He bent to splash her when Pepper laughingly pleaded, "Tony, please don't splash me... I don't have anything else to wear and I can't wear wet clothes. Please..."

 

She smiled sweetly at him and Tony widened his eyes in mock shock.

 

"What about me? My shirt is all wet!"

 

Pepper looked at his shirt, really looked at him and felt a tingling warmth spread through her. Tony was wearing his customary plain white shirt and black breeches. The water had drenched his torso, so the shirt now clung to his chest and stomach in a very revealing manner.

 

_Revealing and sexy... look at all that moist skin and sinew and bone... he has to take it off._

 

With sudden clarity, Pepper crisply said, "Tony, you have got to take it off."

 

He looked at her askance. "Take what off?"

 

She cleared her throat. "Your shirt. Take it off and you can dry it in the sun. It will dry quickly."

 

He made a moue. "What about the arc? It is broad daylight. Someone may see!"

 

She asked him sarcastically, "Who, Tony? There is no one around for miles!"

 

He nodded and then added comically, "But I will feel cold!"

 

Pepper rolled her eyes at him. "I will give you my scarf, you delicate being."

 

He huffed at her. "Oh alright. I suppose it will have to do."

 

 

* * *

 

Tony watched silently as Pepper cutely waded further upstream, giggling with delight as a fish swam across her feet.  

 

She looked at him, eyes so bright and happy, that he felt a lump in his throat. "Tony!" she exclaimed happily, "It is a huge fish! Look it is coming towards you!" 

 

He glanced down warily and noticed a large shadow move in the water, slowly approaching him. Tony instinctively stood still and waited. 

 

_Just a little closer ... now!_

 

He caught the fish in the river and pulled it out of the water. The fish thrashed and bucked in his hand, spraying him with water. It was a large pike. Tony caught it in one hand as Pepper came closer to get a look. 

 

"It will make a nice lunch." He said thoughtfully. 

 

Pepper gave him such a look of horror, that he nearly laughed at her expression.

 

"No! Tony! We shouldn't! It must have mistakenly come so upstream. Please..." she looked at him with her blue, blue eyes pleadingly, "Can we please let it go?" 

 

Tony sighed knowing that he could not refuse Pepper when she looked at him like that. 

 

"Alright... where should we let it go then?"

 

She smiled at him gratefully and said, "Follow me."

 

Pepper walked carefully upstream and Tony followed her gingerly because the river bed was now filled with tiny round slippery rocks. His feet could not get a good grip to walk on, so he had to tread carefully. They walked a little more upstream where the stream started to widen. There was a tiny fall of water over some large rocks. 

 

He asked Pepper teasingly, "What has Milady decided? Where should I let the pardoned prisoner go?"

 

Pepper rolled her eyes at him and pointed at the fall of rocks. "That separates the main river from the stream. It must have come from the main river.  Can you set it down there, Tony? Above the fall." 

 

He waded carefully to the fall of rocks and gently let the pike go on the main river bed. He and Pepper watched it swim away. She was leaning into him slightly and then she caught his hand and pulled him back towards their stream. 

 

"Tony, let's eat. I'm hungry." 

 

As they waded back slowly, Tony wondered whether he should ask Pepper, the question he had holding back, ever since that night at the Lacus. 

 

"Pepper, we never spoke about your powers." The hand holding his tensed abruptly. He gulped. Her head was turned forward and she was walking slower now. 

 

He stammered out, inexplicably nervous, "Well... it is just that I was pretty much useless against the Celestial Being but you... wow... with the flaming orbs and the stream of orange flame... have you always been able to control fire?"

 

Pepper had let go of his hand now and had stopped walking. She was staring down at the river bed. Tony stepped close to her. "Pepper..." he said gently. 

 

She turned to him then, eyes full of unshed tears, mouth tense and drawn. Pepper said in a low tone, "Tony, I know you have questions but... but... can we please not talk about it today?  Please... I do not want to ruin today... please Tony." 

 

He patted her head softly, trying to comfort her, feeling very guilty for bringing up an upsetting topic.

 

"Sure, sure, we won't talk about it today." 

 

Trying to give her some privacy, he said "I'm going to go change my shirt and my pants as well. I have a spare pair. You start unpacking the picnic basket. I will come soon."

 

He stepped out of the river and gave her his hand to help her onto the bank. Then he walked to the phaeton and rummaged in the back for his spare set of pants.

 

* * *

 

Tony had been gone for ten minutes.  Pepper unpacked the picnic basket, her smile growing with each item she unpacked. 

 

_Cold slices of meat, round little buns, a big loaf of grain bread, a bowl of butter, lots of fruits and a savory pie of raisins and mince. A whole roasted chicken! Oh and little jam tarts and mince pies..._

 

She looked around and said, "Tony!" loudly.

 

_I wonder how long I can keep avoiding Tony's questions. And he has every right to ask me such questions. About my ability. I never spoke about it or revealed it and suddenly one day I just start throwing fire._

 

She sighed deeply. _I have to tell Tony the truth. He has a right to know... why I ran away from Cumbria. And why I cannot return there. And if he still wants to court me after learning... what I really am... maybe that is why I want to avoid discussing it with him. I'm scared of his reaction. I'm scared he might ... leave me... he might stop loving me._  

 

She heard Tony whistle loudly as he came from the trees. She shook her head to clear her dark thoughts. 

 

Then she stood up to see where he was. And sat back down quickly because Tony was striding back to the canopy, shirtless. The sight of his bare broad chest in the sunshine, had made her knees weak.

 

_Get a grip, Pepper! You have seen him shirtless before. It is nothing, just skin and bone, nothing else._

 

She took a deep breath.

 

_Just skin and bone..._

 

Tony stood near the canopy, holding his feet to take his boots off, so Pepper surreptitiously leaned forward, trying to get a better look. He was just as broad as she last remembered but somehow, he was leaner and more muscular, his stomach absolutely flat and firm and his rounded pectorals, beautifully contoured and very lightly furred. The arc was shining brightly in the sun and seemed to emphasize his masculine beauty.

 

She was busy admiring his prominent, firm hip bones and the tantalizing triangle of dark brown hair that seemed to arrow downwards into his pants, when he turned his back to her. Pepper nearly huffed out loud with irritation.

 

_Turn around you idiot, I am not done looking... oh wait... why... I have never seen his bare back before._

 

His back muscles rippled and flexed sensually as he wrung his wet shirt dry with force. Tony had a perfect V-tapered form. There were powerful muscles at the top of his back, below his thick shoulders and then his back took a deep curve till the small of his back, a lovely hollow of firm flesh. Pepper felt her stomach flutter.

 

He walked to the edge of the stream and laid the shirt down on a large stone, to dry it. As he strode back, Pepper busied herself with laying out the food.

 

Tony ducked under the canopy and sat down heavily next to her. "Pep," he asked worriedly, "Maybe it is too hot to eat here... you seem to be flushed." She nodded in the negative and handed him a chicken drumstick. He took it from her and she peeked at him, from under her lashes. Then Pepper had to ask because the question was stuck in her brain and wouldn't let her eat in peace.

 

Her tongue suddenly felt very heavy in her mouth as she asked, "Tony, what... what has happened to your skin tone, you seem to have turned..."

 

"Light brown?" he completed wryly, "Yeah, you can blame the hot Patait sun and the fact that the Duke and I would spar on the top of Palace's roof every morning, after the Engagement Ball."

 

He looked down at his own chest. "The sun seems to have colored me dark with its light. I kind of like it."

 

_I like it too..._

 

Pepper ate but she paid no attention to the delicious food as her libido was too busy humming with delight at the sight of Tony's brown bare flesh.

 

He shivered and she looked at him. "Tony, are you feeling cold?"

 

He rubbed his hands over his arms and huffed. "Yes, I am, I think goosebumps have risen on my flesh."

 

She stopped herself from leaning in for a closer look. Then she remembered her scarf. "Wait, take my red scarf. It is long and wide enough to cover your chest."

 

Pepper rummaged in her bag, pulled out the scarf and handed it to Tony. Who proceeded to drape it around himself in the most maddeningly sensuous manner ever.

 

He draped it around his neck and then let its ends fall over his bare torso. Then Tony leaned back against his cushion and began to eat some grapes, one by one.

 

_Good Lord, is he doing this on purpose?! Any other man would look like a ponce but... he just seems even more virile!_

 

Hair tousled, red scarf accentuating his coppery firm chest and the arc in the center, glowing bright blue at her. His beloved dagger of Aramiah was strapped to his long leg, making him seem like a dangerous, pagan lord of the woodlands. Pepper had lost her appetite for food and had gained an appetite for something else entirely.

 

Then Tony looked at her with his twinkling chocolaty eyes and asked suddenly, "Pep, if you were not a lady, if you could be anything you want to be... irrespective of the consequences, what would you be?"

 

She blinked for a minute, trying to catch up with his train of thought. "Hmmm, me? If I could be anything I wanted to be..."

 

"A general?"

 

"No way... too much decision making and I do not want to be responsible for others lives. Let me think..."

 

"A cook?"

 

"Tony! Have you tasted my cooking?"

 

He shrugged and the way his shoulders moved, made Pepper growl with need under her breath. "You improved  Magdalene's cooking, so I thought you know..."

 

She said decisively, "I would like to be a witch."

 

Tony sat up suddenly and guffawed with laughter. "That is hilarious! You, sweet, proper Pepper, an evil witch!"

 

Pepper raised her chin at him and said, "I would not be evil, I would help others with my magic. I would make potions and healing salves and help people."

 

Tony grinned lazily at her. "So you would be a healer then, not a witch."

 

"No, I would be able to do dark magic as well. If someone deserved it."

 

"Like what?"

 

"Like hexes and curses. If you cross my path, well, I would not back down, remember?" She used the very words he said to the training monks about her.

 

Tony grinned at her, lying back down on the cushion and yawned widely.

 

"Tony, what about you? If you weren't a knight, what would you be?"

 

"Me? Well... do not laugh but... I would be a blacksmith."

 

Pepper pondered over his words for a minute as he yawned again. "Tony, I can see you as a blacksmith, you are good with your hands... You love working with metal. You are so inventive with your armor."

 

"I built it with Yin Sen, from scratch, when I was captured." he said sleepily. "I have so many ideas for it. I would love to make my own weapons also..." His voice trailed off as Pepper realized Tony was falling asleep.

 

She quietly put away the picnic basket and cleared the mat. He was fast asleep, head on cushion and she arranged the scarf over his chest, so that it gave him some warmth.

 

Then she stood up quietly and went to the stream, as she wanted to explore some more before he woke up.

 

 

* * *

 

Tony was in the land of fairies. And they were whispering to him as he lay there, languorous and spent. He sleepily opened his eyes as the fairies danced around him in the afternoon sun. The light shone on them, their glorious, delicate wings glimmering gold and silver. The fairies giggled and tittered at him.

 

"What is so darned funny?"

 

> You, human, you look so funny...
> 
> Look at his long, long legs!
> 
> Look at the blue light shining from his chest, man with a hole!

 

Their endless snickering bothered him and he picked up the other pillow and covered his head with it, trying to drown them out. 

 

Then the fairies quietened and Tony slowly lifted the pillow. He was blinded by a ray of light and he raised his hand to cover it, so he could see where it was coming from.

 

The fairies began to whisper reverently and Tony squinted at the light, trying to make out who it was. 

 

Suddenly, a beautiful fairy appeared before him. Eyes, wide and blue, reddish gold hair and porcelain face, she smiled beautifully down at him. There was a wreath of daisies on her head and she was dressed entirely in white fairy dust. The Fairy Queen knelt next to him. 

 

She said in a commanding tone, "Leave us alone!" And the fairies disappeared.

 

She bent her head and brought her face close to Tony's, the smell of lilies and vanilla overpowering his senses. He blinked at her stupidly and she stroked his jaw. He leaned into her caress but then he stopped himself.

 

"I am sorry, Madam, but do I know you?"

 

She giggled at him in a very familiar manner and said "Yes, you do... It is me, Pepper."

 

He shook his head firmly. "No, no, you seem to be the Fairy Queen."

 

Her blue eyes looked into his, brimming with laughter in their deep cerulean blue depths and she kissed his cheek.

 

She brought her lips close to his, murmuring softly, "Yes, Tony, I am the Fairy Queen, I am also your Pepper."

 

He sighed as the Fairy Queen kissed him slowly, gentle warm lips softly touching his and firming slightly. Then she pulled away and then leaned forward again, leaving another feather soft kiss on his lips. She placed one hand of light, firmly on his chest and pushed him to lie back down.

 

Tony lay back on the pillow as the Fairy Queen once again dipped her head and grazed his lips in that aggravating but highly arousing manner. With each light caress of her lips, she teased him but he did not want to pull her to him, because he was  captivated by her sensual touches and did not want to frighten her.

 

She sat back on her heels and stroked his hair, then trailed her hand slowly down his chest and placed it on his stomach. He was breathing deeply now. She stared into his eyes and stroked his stomach. Then she leaned down and slowly swept her tongue along his bottom lip.

 

When he gasped, she pulled back and cupped his jaw firmly, one hand still stroking his stomach. Again she leaned down and lightly nipped his ear, holding him in place as she kissed a warm, wet path down his neck. She bit a tendon in his neck gently and he trembled under her hand. Finally she returned to his lips, slowly smiling against them. She murmured, "Wake up soon, my Knight. I have need of you."

 

He closed his eyes, smiling as he felt her soft hand on his forehead, petting him.

 

 

* * *

 

Tony woke up slowly. He sat up, very dazed and confused. The sun was setting and Pepper was sitting next to him, staring quietly at the lowering sun. She turned and looked at him, smiling warmly. "So sleeping beauty is finally awake?" 

 

He was going to retort, when he stared at her suspiciously. _I distinctly remember being kissed and petted. My lips feel soft and swollen... but did Pepper kiss me? She seems to be busy staring at the sun and is sitting at a distance from me._

 

He shook his head with wonder. _Then it was all a dream. A wonderful dream._

 

He sat on his heels and stood up. Pepper was looking at him curiously as he grinned slowly, remembering the soft kisses of the Fairy Queen. 

 

"What is the matter, Tony? Why are you smiling?"

 

He glanced back at her. "Oh Pep, how can I explain it? I had the most wonderful dream. A dream about a Fairy... anyways, time for us to leave. We need to reach Loros in one hour."

 

Tony was so busy checking if his shirt was dry, he did not see Pepper smile secretly behind him and  and hide her handmade wreath of daisies under her dress.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	31. La Belle Mer Bleue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter tomorrow and day after as well.

_Nulla tenaci invia est via_

Translation: For the tenacious, no road is impassable.

 

 

Tony took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the salty, morning air of the Normanian Sea. The ocean stretched on endlessly in front of him and behind him, a rippling, cerulean blue surface. He stretched himself and began to walk up and down the main deck briskly.

 

They were aboard the _**Botafogo**_ , a huge galleon warship, complete with battle cannons and three large sails. Normally, warships did not take civilian passengers but thanks to the Duke's influence, Lord Stark and his female companion were allowed on board, as special guests. This was the only ship docking at Loros for the current month, so Tony and Pepper had no choice but to travel with this ship to Lorinthia.

 

Not that travelling on such a vessel was a hardship. Quite the contrary. As esteemed guests, Tony and Pepper could roam around the ship as they pleased. The Captain was a naval gentleman, who did not balk at the presence of a woman on his ship. So he was pleasant and charming to Pepper. They also got their own rooms on the first floor below deck. 

 

Yesterday they had reached Loros just in time, to board the ship and settle. Both were exhausted from the long ride and their afternoon in the sun, so they had retired to their rooms quickly and eaten. Then they slept early. 

 

Now as Tony walked up the deck, towards the stern, he recalled their arrival at Loros.

 

_This is quite a change from the Sambuca._

 

He nodded as he passed by the Quartermaster.

 

_It is going to be a beautiful day. I wonder if Pepper has woken up._

 

He walked up and down the deck once more. Then he stood at the stern, looking at the approaching horizon. The wind was gently blowing in his face, the sun was shining down on him and Tony took another deep breath, filling his lungs with the briny, tangy air. 

 

_It feels good to be alive. After two or three close brushes with death, it feels good to be alive._

 

_Amen,_ whispered the Dragon, _Amen indeed._  

 

A floor board creaked and Tony heard it but did not glance back. A slow smile started to grow on his face, because he knew someone was trying to creep up on him. And even though the wind was too strong for him to smell her fragrance, he knew who that someone was.

 

_Give her this one. Let her catch you unaware for once._ whispered the Dragon gently.

 

Tony agreed and stayed perfectly still as he felt the boards dip every so gently. Then his vision was blocked by two warm, soft palms. They covered his eyes and he drawled out, "Why, someone has crept up on me... Whoever could it be?"

 

The someone giggled and he caught her palms and lowered them, kissing them as he did so. He turned to see Pepper standing in front of him, eyes wide and bright, hair drifting gently in the breeze and a beautiful smile on her face. 

 

She stepped to his side and gasped at the view of the ocean from the stern. "Oh Tony, look at the sea... it is so beautifully magnificent and... so blue" she whispered. "It will never fail to take my breath away."

 

Tony looked at Pepper, adoringly wearing his white shirt, which was too large for her and a pair of his trousers, tied tightly around her waist with an abundance of cord. She had been delighted to wear his clothes, as she missed wearing her lad disguise on this adventure. Her lips were parted with joy and her eyes, blue and deep like the ocean around them, were staring ahead in wonder. 

 

_Yes, so beautifully magnificent, so blue... she will never fail to take my breath away._

 

Then Pepper turned to look at him and said in the same awed tone, "But I know from where the view of the ocean will be even better! And Tony, we must climb there together!"

 

The word 'climb' should have warned him what Pepper was talking about but still he stared at her, confused. "But Pep, the stern is the highest point on the deck. The view is best from here."

 

She grinned at him mischievously, nodding her head in the negative. 

 

_Oho..._ the Dragon started to guffaw with mirth. _Your lady has a bold idea... I want to see how you will talk her out of this one, Anthony._

 

Pepper raised her right hand and pointed away from the stern. "The best view of the ocean is available from that vantage point on this ship." 

 

Tony looked at where she was pointing and gasped with fright. "Oh God no! Pepper, you cannot be serious! We are not climbing that!"

 

Pepper's idea to get the best view, was to climb the main mast of the **_Botafogo_**. Literally, the highest point on the deck, on the ship and perhaps even on the ocean, as there was no known island in the Normanian sea.

 

Tony looked at her grinning face and then at the mast and back at her face again. "Pepper," he roared, "are you crazy? That is the main mast! It is so high above the deck!" 

 

"But Tony," she said patiently, "it is perfectly possible to climb the mast. You did so yourself, on the Sambuca. I saw you."

 

Tony blurted out, "But at that time, I was trying to stay away from you and that was the only place, I knew you wouldn't be able to reach!" 

 

Pepper started laughing in earnest and Tony huffed at her in irritation. "Pepper, this is not funny! It is seriously dangerous! If you slip, if you fall from there, if you fall..." he did not even want to think about it, so he stopped talking.

 

His lady, aggravatingly, was still smiling at him. Then she said patiently, "Tony, I am sure there is some safe way to climb up there. Come on, see there is a sailor, climbing up there right now. How difficult can it be?"

 

"Pepper, firstly, it is not only difficult, it is dangerous. Secondly, the _Sambuca_ was a much smaller ship than this one, so its main mast was not that much of a height to climb. Thirdly," he floundered here. "Pep, it just too dangerous. Please."

 

She bit her lip at his pleading face and Tony relaxed, thinking he had managed to change her mind. Then he noticed a steely, determined glint enter her eye.

 

_Good Lord, this woman will be the death of me._

 

 

* * *

 

Pepper stood in front of the main mast, impatiently excited to begin climbing. Hoping to reassure Tony and get some support, she had suggested approaching the ship's Captain for a third opinion, on whether climbing the mast was safe or not.

 

While the Captain had hemmed and hawed and avoided Tony's glare, he had provided a handy solution to Tony's concern about her safety. She had to be careful where she placed her foot on the rigging and had to be able to hoist herself upwards. It was not difficult for someone with her light body weight or agility. But Tony's worry was if she slipped and fell. 

 

So the Captain suggested that Pepper could be harnessed to the crow's nest at the top of the mast. To do this, a long rope would be looped around her waist and tied, then the other end of the rope would be tied to the iron loops at the base of the crow's nest, which supported the rigging. A sailor would climb the mast in advance to do this.

 

Tony, of course, had to ask difficult questions, such as would the rope hold her weight, would the loop be able to take her weight, what if the rope broke mid-way and so on. But the Captain had shrugged and said they would just have to accept such risks if they wanted to climb up. 

 

Then Tony had gone one step further and suggested that he be harnessed to the rigging loop and Pepper could be harnessed to him. That way, if he slipped or the rope failed, he could hold on and prevent Pepper from falling. She had rolled her eyes at that but agreed because, whether she liked it or not, it was a good idea.

 

So here they were finally,  standing at the foot of the _Mão Do Demônio_ or the 'Devil's Hand' as the main mast was known amongst the crew. The sailor, who would be securing the harness, had climbed halfway up and Pepper gulped as she saw the man become smaller and smaller to her eyes as he ascended the rigging.

 

"We do not need to do this, Pep." Tony murmured as he tied a rope around her waist and knotted one end of it firmly. He then tied the other end of the rope to the rope around his waist. She was now anchored to him. 

 

"Tony, it is going to be alright." She whispered back fiercely. "We are going to reach the top, we are going to see the ocean and the view is going to be amazing." 

 

He did not meet her eyes. She whispered mischievously, "You know Tony, you do not need to climb up if you are scared. You can stay here and watch me."

 

As predicted, he snorted at her. "Really Pepper, if you think I am going to wait on deck, while you risk life and limb to do something foolhardy..."

 

He stopped mid-sentence as the sailor had reached the crow's nest and was yelling at them to start climbing.

 

Tony took a deep breath and placed his left foot on the lowest square of the mast's rope rigging. He then placed his right foot and told her, "Pep, climb with me, not after me, as the rope connecting us, should be loose. If it becomes taut, it may snap."

 

She obeyed him and placed her right foot on another low square. It sagged under her foot's weight but she ignored it and placed her other foot. Then they started to climb up.

 

_It feels like climbing an angled rope ladder. One that is swaying with the breeze. But the Captain was right, it takes effort to hoist oneself up. Shit, it is hot!_

 

Tony climbed one step above her, to her left, silently. They stopped as the sailor who fastened their harness, descended, the rigging swaying with the weight of three adults.

 

Then they continued upwards, the sun beating down on their heads. Pepper stopped to look around. They were halfway up the rigging, the crow's nest visible now above them. She could clearly see the smallest mast, the mizzen in front of them. They had climbed higher than its height. A gentle breeze blew but it was not enough to cool her from the heat of the sun. She wiped her sweating brow with her elbow.

 

Tony had also stopped and was looking at her quietly. "Tired?" he asked solicitously.

 

She shook her head firmly and he grinned sweetly at her.

 

The wind picked up in strength. Then the ship rocked heavily with the force of a wave and Tony's right foot slipped from the rigging square. Pepper shrieked as he swung backwards, holding on to the rigging with his left hand and foot. 

 

"Hey, Pepper, hold on to the rigging!"

 

"Tony! Get back here!" 

 

The rope between them was long enough, so Pepper felt nothing but a slight tug around her waist. 

 

 The ship dipped again and Tony dangled there for a moment and tried to regain his footing. As he swung back to place his right foot back on the rigging, she leaned sideways and grabbed at him. 

 

She managed to catch his sleeve and pulled him onto the rigging. He stumbled slightly but could place his right foot and leaned himself heavily on the rigging, trying to catch his breath. 

 

Pepper was breathing hard herself from fear. "I got you, Tony...." she said firmly more to herself then to him.

 

He looked at her sideways and laughed at her shocked expression. "Sweetheart, I got you first." He tapped the connecting rope for emphasis. 

 

She rolled her eyes at his impudent grin. 

 

"Come on Pep... we are nearly there. Let's not let this Devil Hand defeat us."

 

She nodded and they climbed steadily upwards. 

 

Tony reached the crow's nest and hauled himself onto it. Then he extended his hand and pulled her up. Pepper looked around her. The sea was all around them, endlessly blue, extending as far as the eye could see. 

 

Then she made the mistake of looking down at the deck, far, far, far below. It seemed to be swaying with the motion of the waves. She felt dizzy but somehow Tony sensed her discomfort and pulled her against him firmly. 

 

"Hey, hey... it is okay ... do not look down. Here, look at me, sweetheart. Look at me."

 

She looked into his dark brown eyes and felt her center, her mind steady itself. He gently helped her sit down on the wooden ledge, leaning her back against the mast. 

 

Tony sat down next to her and pulled out his hip flask from his belt. He lifted it to her lips and made her drink deep. The water felt so good and Pepper drank it all greedily.

 

Then she rested her head on his shoulder and entwined her fingers with his hand resting on his knee.

 

"Are you going to say I told you so?" She whispered to him contritely.

 

He whispered back, "I thought you were going to say I told you so... because you were right Pep... the view from up here is gorgeous. Look there's nothing but ocean for miles." 

 

She raised her head and smiled smugly at him. "See Tony, I told you so... It is a good thing you decided to follow me." 

 

He laughed and then bent his head, to touch his lips to hers gently. 

 

"I would follow you to the ends of the Earth, my lady, if you will let me..." he whispered to her lovingly, kissing her forehead then. 

 

She turned slightly and kissing him deeply, her hands around his neck, holding him close to her. Tony sighed against her lips. 

And so they stayed like that, engrossed in each others company, at the top of the world, ignoring time, ignoring the sea around them, as the  _ **Botafogo**_ sailed smoothly across the wide blue Normanian Sea. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Botafogo (Spitfire), was a Portuguese galleon warship built in the 16th century. At that time, it was considered the biggest and most powerful warship in the world.
> 
> And to truly understand the crazy stunt that Pepper and Tony pull, i.e. climbing up the rigging of the mast, check out this image: https://images.r.cruisecritic.com/features/2016/07/mast-climb-1.jpg


	32. La Tempête et Le Cauchemar

 

_Numquam Timebunt Umbrae_

Translation: Never fear the shadows

 

Thunder roared all around them, windows banging, the wind howling in the trees and angry streaks of light blasting through the black sky.

 

"So much power, so raw, so untamed... show me what you can do, girl! Come on!"

 

He fires a bolt of lightning towards her and she dodges just in time. It hits the wall behind her, scorching it violently.

 

She stares at him, feeling rage course through her, through her blood, her skin feels hot and flush. She can feel herself burning up, her palms beginning to itch.

 

She yells at him. "No! You cannot command me to do anything with your vile threats! Put the necklace down!"

 

His light blue eyes glitter at her with mad glee.

 

Then a hissing voice speaks inside her head. A serpentine, malevolent, deep Voice.

It says **_Hit him, burn him, destroy him with your fire... you must let go. You must do this, Virginia. Face your fear._**

 

The Necromancer says slowly, "Very well. If you will not protect yourself, what about your mother?"

 

She gasps in horror as he turns his attention to her mother and prepares to fire at her.

 

"Mother! Move away!" she yells and unleashes a stream of orange fire.

 

The entire courtyard shrieks with awe and fear as she blows a strong stream of fire on the Necromancer , trying her best to burn him.

 

To her dismay, he conjures up a wall of ice and her flame melts it rapidly, into a pool of water. He winds the water with his fingers, turning it into a whip and lashes at her with it.

 

She jumps out of the way but the whip catches her leg and she falls down.

 

The Necromancer lifts her up with just a wave of his fingers and the whip of water is now around her throat, squeezing her.

_I cannot breathe. I cannot breathe!_

She kicks out but it is of no use, he is holding her in the air by invisible magic.

 

There is a burning sensation in her chest and she gasps for air.

Again the Serpent Voice hisses at her. _**You are stronger than this. Do not hold back. Let go Virginia! Unleash your flame!**_

 

She decides to listen to the Voice and with a last burst of strength, she desperately throws an orb of flame at the Necromancer.

 

He nimbly tries to avoid it but his concentration is broken and he is badly singed by the flame. The watery whip breaks and she falls hard to the floor, gasping for air, body paining from the impact of the fall.

 

Her mother shouts, "Virginia, are you alright?!"

She lifts a hand in response weakly.

Some of his soldiers charge towards her mother and she blasts them with a stream of flame, burning them to cinders.

 

The Voice in her head laughs violently and it makes her head ache. She realizes the Necromancer is also laughing evilly and she looks up to see him, standing there.

 

She feels anger, pure anger boil within her. _**Ohhhh**_ says the Voice with glee. **_The rage, the fire, it is so glorious, isn't it my dear... Let him have it, Virginia. Make him burn, kill him, you want to... don't you want to killll him...._** it whispered to her slowly.

 

She forms fire in her palms and begins to create a giant circle around her, willing it to appear from within her. The Necromancer watches her silently now, alert and eyes gleaming with excitement. She has now encircled herself in a giant orb of flame, violently burning and ebbing.

 

She trembles slightly with the effort of holding it around her and the Voice whispers to her, _**Well done, my child. Well done... look at how proud your mother is...**_

 

She glances sideways to see her mother staring at her in abject shock, her mouth wide open, eyes wide with disbelief. There are the charred corpses of the soldiers around her.

 

The Voice hisses so maliciously to her, _**Is it pride... or disgust in her eyes? After all, it is not every day that one gets to see one's child become a murderer...**_ _ **Murderer... that is what you are, aren't you Virginia?**_

 

_No, I am not!_

 

_**Really... look at your mother... she is horrified to see you for what you truly are. A monster... A monster...** _

 

_No! Mother! I am sorry..._

 

Her control on the orb slips and as the Necromancer shoots a blast of lightning at her, she feels the flame explode violently, blasting her with heat. She falls backwards, hits her head hard on stone and then nothing...

 

She comes to slowly, the sound of the wind howling, bringing her to her senses. Then she looks into blank, blue eyes, so like her own, the face so familiar, the form so still, lying there quietly next to her. Hair singed badly. She looks down at the badly burnt body.

 

Then she starts to scream loudly with the horror of what she has done and the Necromancer places his foot on her head, pinning her down to the floor. He speaks to her, "Face what you are. Look at what you have done. You monster, you murderer."

 

As her hands are chained behind her and the Necromancer throws his head back and laughs, the Voice hisses at her, _**Virginia, you are everything the legends say and more.**_

 

A forked tongue licks her face lewdly and she screams as she is turned to face a huge, throbbing eye with a triangular, ruby red pupil, encircled in a thick, scaly, black rim, enshrouded in darkness. It blinks at her slowly. Her heart begins to beat violently as its gaze moves over her body.

 

It hisses at her softly, the tongue moistly flicking over her face,

_**I am your master now and I am pleased with what I see. You have been judged. I accept your power, your strength and your soul. Accept your fate. As my soldier.** _

 

 

* * *

 

Tony was fast asleep, dreaming of sunny meadows and Pepper running through them happily, with daisies in her hair. He awoke with a start, as his cabin door banged loudly. 

 

"YALDSON", he sat up in bed, exclaiming loudly. 

 

Just then, a particularly vicious streak of lightning burst through the sky and shone through the porthole, illuminating his dark room. A loud, rolling clap of thunder was heard and he took a deep breath to calm his rapidly beating heart. It was funny that the door slamming sound had awoken him, because the sound of breaking thunder had been continuous for some time now. 

 

Tony got off the bed and went to peer out of the porthole. 

 

"The sky is nearly purple with rage and lightning, how magnificent!"

 

After their energetic morning, spent climbing up the main mast, he and Pepper had enjoyed a late lunch with the Captain, entertaining him with tales of their adventures so far. Then the sky had darkened ominously and the entire crew had stood on deck, as the ship's navigator told them bad weather was coming their way. 

 

Tony and Pepper had helped in any way they could, tying down the rigging, securing the cannons, closing portholes and so on. Finally, around eight in the evening, when the sky had gone very dark and there was not a star in the sky, the Captain had told them to head downstairs and settle down for the night. 

 

Pepper had retired to her room early, saying she was tired. She had whispered to Tony, to come visit her later. But then the Quartermaster had roped him into a game of House of Luck, along with the navigator and the petty officers. It had been late by the time he had returned to his room. He had not wanted to disturb Pepper, so he slept. 

 

"The weather was not this bad, when I went to sleep." He mused as he stared at the storm lash out at the sea, the ship rolling with the violent waves. 

 

The Dragon was humming and then hissed loudly. _Can you hear that, Anthony?_

 

Indeed, the sound of someone moaning and crying out, was evident between the claps of thunder. Tony listened carefully. Then he opened his door and looked outside. 

 

The sound was clearer here and it seemed to be coming from Pepper's room, two doors down the swaying hallway.

 

"What the hell? Pepper, hold on, I am coming!"

 

Tony ran to her door and then ran back to his room, cursing violently. 

 

"Pants! Pants! I can't go to Pepper naked!"

 

He pulled on his black trousers hurriedly, nearly tripping over himself and then ran back to her room and knocked on the door.

 

"Pepper, Pepper! Open the door!"

 

He could hear her scream now and he pushed the door open. 

 

Streaks of lightning bathed the room in an unearthly, purple glow. Pepper was writhing violently on the bed, sweating profusely. She was lying flat on her stomach, head pressed against her pillow firmly, as if she was being held down. Her eyes were closed tightly and she screamed loudly.

 

"Shit, she's having a nightmare!" 

 

Tony came near her, aiming to flip her onto her back. He caught her shoulder and yelped with pain as the heat of her body burnt his hand.

 

"God damn it, she's burning up! She is too warm for me to touch!"

 

One of her arms was hanging limply by her side, the other behind her back but smoke was wafting upwards from both her palms.

 

He did not know what to do.

 

"How do I touch her! How can I touch her without burning....Wait!"

 

He lifted her thick scarf, which was laid out on a nearby chair and wrapped it around his wrists and hands. Then he caught her shoulders, hissing at the heat coming off her and shook her gently. 

 

"Pepper, Pepper, wake up! You are having a nightmare!"

 

He turned her onto her back and she kicked out at him. Then he shook her roughly, desperate to wake her. 

 

She opened her eyes and jerked upright suddenly, breathing heavily and initially he was relieved. Then Tony looked at her eyes in the dark bedroom and swallowed hard. Their blue depths had an ominous reddish orange light, glowing within them. He then saw stars as Pepper boxed him squarely in the jaw. 

 

He fell to the floor with the force of her blow and she scrambled off the bed and ran out of the room like the Devil was chasing her. 

 

From where he got the adrenaline, he did not know but Tony picked himself up and ran out after her.

 

The Dragon was actually shouting in his head, _She is going to jump overboard! Anthony, catch her! She is going to jump overboard!_

 

His heart thumped loudly as he bounded down the hallways and climbed up the stairs two at a time, just to reach the deck. It was raining heavily now and thunder rumbled loudly. Tony ran out onto the wet wooden deck and turned sideways. His heart leapt to his throat. 

 

Pepper was standing a short distance away, palm raised to the sky as if she was going to fire at it. Then she lowered her hand and turned to run towards the stern, like a ghost in white, hair streaming behind her. "She's going to jump! Pepper!!"

 

He raced after her, flame surging within him and roared her name. Then Tony lunged towards her, calling upon all his strength and fell on her heavily. They both fell to the floor, Tony turning last minute with Pepper in his arms, to shelter her from the impact. He landed on his back and shoulder and grunted in pain. 

 

His fighting instincts took over, numbing the pain. Tony turned nimbly and pinned Pepper face down to the floor, pressing her with half his weight, in an effort to subdue her. He did not want to hurt her, so instead of a chokehold, he caught her wrists and held her arms behind her.

 

The rain beat down on them mercilessly but he did not care. She was cold to his touch and did not say anything. He could not see her face but he yelled to be heard above the thunder, "Pepper! What the hell are you doing!!" 

 

She had gone limp under him and he heard her whisper, "I am sorry, Tony, please... please take me back to my room, I am sorry." He realized that they had to get out of the rain as they were both getting soaked. He got off her and she remained on the floor, head turned away. 

 

He lifted her to stand and when she swayed precariously, he knelt, caught her around her knees and hoisted her into his arms. She looped her hands around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. As Tony carried her out of the rain, he felt her tremble uncontrollably in his arms and he tightened his grip on her. He could not see her face because she had turned it into his shoulder.

 

The Quartermaster and a cabin boy were standing on the stairs and looking at them curiously.

 

Tony spoke firmly, "Towels and a tub of hot water... needed as soon as possible in my room!" 

 

The cabin boy ran to do his bidding. The Quartermaster looked at him with worry. "Is everything all right, Sir?" 

 

Tony cradled Pepper close to him. She had closed her eyes. He said gruffly, "She had a bad dream. She didn't realize she was on a ship."

 

"Say no more, Sir. We all have our nightmares." He lowered his voice. "Perhaps some whiskey would help her.  It soothes the spirit in times like these." 

 

Tony nodded gratefully. "Yes please, if you can spare it."

 

"I shall send it with the boy, Sir.  Good night." 

 

Tony entered his room and set Pepper down, urging her to stand. She stood there silently, hair covering her face, holding the table for support. He laid his coat on the bed and made her sit down on it. Then he lit a succession of candles to light up the dark room.

 

They were both soaked to the skin. "This won't do," he muttered to himself, "She will catch a fever if we do not get out of these clothes." There was a knock of the door and he exclaimed with relief.

 

The cabin boy entered with a stack of clean linen towels. Another boy came in as well, holding a small wooden tub. "Set it down by the bed, near the lady please." The boy poured a large jug of boiling water into the tub. The first cabin boy had left and returned with a tray, containing a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

 

Tony thanked them as they left, then he proceeded to open one towel and start to dry Pepper off, rubbing her arms and shoulders vigorously. 

 

 "Put your feet in the water." She shifted to the edge of the bed and placed her feet in the hot water, with a slight hiss.

 

She was shivering and he renewed his efforts to rub her down. He knew he was rubbing her roughly but he did not care, he wanted her to get dry. He rubbed her hair and then muttered gruffly, "Your gown is wet, you need to take it off."

 

She did not do or say anything, she just sat there, head lowered and Tony decided to take matters into his own hands. He selected the biggest towel of the lot, and wrapped it around her, then he picked up his dagger from the table. When he unsheathed it, Pepper stared at him, wide eyed, eyes filled with fear.

 

Tony was at the end of his patience, especially with her silence and he roared, "Consarn it, woman! I am not going to harm you! I simply want to get you out of this dress! Hold the towel to you, while I cut it open!"

 

He paid her no attention then and made a slight tear in the hem of the dress. He looked straight ahead the porthole, caught the gown at the tear blindly and tore it apart. Still Pepper did not say a word, she just held the towel mutely to her as he tore the gown off her.

 

_Gently... easy there, Anthony... something has scared Virginia to her core. She is not entirely herself. Do not lose your temper. Easy..._ the Dragon whispered to him soothingly. 

 

Tony threw away the soaking wet gown, now in tatters. He took another towel and wrapped it around Pepper. Then he began to towel her torso off, staring at the porthole ahead, trying not to look at her. 

 

_My god, she feels so soft. This is a new form of torture, rubbing her through the cloth... I am not going to look down, I am not going to look down... alright, that is enough rubbing._

 

He stepped away to his trunk, pulled out his tightest button-less shirt and went back to Pepper. He raised her hands above her head and pulled the shirt down over her. She let him do so, like a child. Tony studiously looked at the porthole as he pushed away the two towels around her.

 

_I have been staring at this damn window for so long, I can draw it in my sleep._

 

Once he was satisfied the shirt was on her, Tony picked up the two wet towels and dumped them near the door. Pepper's beautiful legs were completely bare and her feet were still dipped in the tub. She idly swirled them in the water, face lowered. 

 

Tony shivered suddenly. _Shit, I need to change as well._

 

He picked up a candle and rummaged in his trunk for his braies or loose, drawstring drawers. He found them and picking up one towel, Tony walked to the other side of the bed, away from Pepper's side.

 

She raised her head and through her curtain of hair, turned to watch him and he growled, "Look away now!"

 

She turned away then and he quickly pulled off his drenched trousers and dried his legs off. Then he pulled on the dry pants and tightened the drawstring.

 

Tony walked back to the other side of the room, wrapping the towel around his shoulders and drying himself vigorously. He stepped to the table, opened the bottle of whiskey and took a deep appreciative sniff at the rich, smoky bouquet of the alcohol.

 

Tony toweled his hair off and then draped the towel over his neck. He did not feel very cold anymore but he knew the whiskey would warm him up completely. He poured two glasses out, only two fingers for Pepper and handed her the glass. 

 

She finally raised her head to look at the glass blankly and then looked at him, shaking her head slightly. He quirked one eyebrow at her and she silently took the glass, raised it to her lips and drank it in one go. 

 

Tony sat down next to her and rubbed her back as she sputtered with the burning taste of the whiskey. "Hey, sweetheart, it is not water, you should have had it slower. There... there... the burning will fade." He kept rubbing his hand along her back, feeling her soft flesh, then he lifted his hand away abruptly. 

 

Tony pushed the tub away and knelt in front of Pepper, who stared at him sadly, blue eyes soft and wide on her face. He caught her chin in his hand and said to her firmly, "Do you want to talk about what just happened? Your nightmare?"

 

She bit her lip and shook her head slowly. He sighed, exhausted and rather sad she would not confide in him. Tony straightened, rubbed his eyes and said tiredly, "Since you do not want to talk, I am going to go to your room and sleep. Good night."

 

He turned and put one foot out of the door, when he heard the bed creaking and suddenly Pepper was behind him, her hand soft on his wrist. He heard her whisper pleadingly, "Tony, I am sorry, let us talk please... please, I will tell you the truth now... about my powers."

 

He turned to look into her beautiful face, eyes blank and sad and mouth drawn in tension. He nodded and stepped back into the room, closing the door. 

 

Pepper got back on the bed, curling her knees under her and Tony pulled a chair closer to the bed's edge, so he could face her. He took a sip of the whiskey from his glass. 

 

"First, I must tell you about Summac..."


	33. Pepper Tells All

_Atrox Melior Dulcissima Veritas Mendaciis_

Translation: The Bitter Truth is Better than the Sweetest Lies

 

Pepper took a deep breath, Tony's dark brown gaze on her thoughtfully.

 

"According to legend, Summac was an ancient demi-god of fire. It lived in the stars, burning through space brightly. One day, during an electric storm, it crash landed on Earth. It landed in a dirt-filled field. Its body nearly destroyed, it was breathing its last when a kindly woman passing by, came to its aid. Since it needed fire to live, it taught the passerby how to create fire and how to restore its strength, using wood to burn its fire within."

 

"The woman helped Summac and in turn, the Demi-God said it would grant any wish of hers. The woman was awed by the power of fire and asked for the ability to magically conjure up fire and control it at her will. Summac granted her wish and she became the first human who was able to control fire. The woman taught people around her, how to use fire with wood and stone. But she kept her own power hidden, fearing they would label her a witch."

 

"She was also my earliest known ancestor, Elizabetha. The Demi-God had not only blessed her but also blessed her genetic chemistry, such that the gift to control fire, would pass down from generation to generation. But only to the female members of the family and only from mother to daughter. The descendants of the first flame controller, Elizabetha, who have the ability to control fire, are called the Daughters of Summac."

 

Tony was staring at her incredulously and she tapped his chin. 

 

"I am one Daughter, the last of my line actually." she said sadly. "My mother... my mother was not... I mean, she could not control the flame. She had the power, but she hated it, the ability. She feared it horribly. I do not know why... I think she had a bad experience with it as a child." 

 

Tony tilted his head curiously and she explained. "One of my mother's sisters was a Daughter as well and I do not know, something happened as they played together, as young children. In any case, I never met my aunt who had the power. She died in another land. My mother spoke of her rarely." 

 

"My mother begged of me to hide my power. She said... she said people would fear me for it and it did nothing but harm. She said it was not a blessing but a horrible curse from which our family would never be free... unless we died out." 

 

He asked her slowly, "How did you hide it?"

 

She shrugged, memories coming back to her. "It was difficult as first, I would randomly start fires and smoke would waft from my hands and... well, I was a very lonely child because the other children were scared of me. They wouldn't come to play with me. But..." she shook her head. "But gradually, I learnt how to stamp it down. I learnt how to control my temper. And I made great friends with the young ladies of court. So I forgot about it. It would only manifest itself when I was very emotional or very angry and I had learned to subdue it, even then."

 

"All was well. Then one day, the Necromancer Stane came to Cumbria."

 

Tony stiffened and Pepper saw the arc, which had been glowing soft blue, burn brightly and powerfully in his bare chest. He twisted his hand around the glass and looked away, exhaling deeply.

 

_  
Tall, bald man with a long, flowing grey beard and twinkling light blue eyes. So light, they are nearly translucent. He comes to them in resplendent robes of purple._

_"My name is Obadiah Stane, I am a humble necromancer from Moria, I come to these lands to learn more about the world."_

_His voice is so friendly and booming. Indeed, he seems to be a noble, regal man with a ready smile._

Pepper continued. "He was allowed to stay at the Castle because he had impressed the Queen with his manners and his charm." 

 

_But she feels deep down, there is something about him. Something evil. The way his smile never reaches his eyes. The way his light-colored eyes dart about the place, as if searching for something. The way he looks at her, inspecting her and smiles evilly. As if he knows... he knows there is something wrong with her and can not wait to have her under his control._

 

  
"Stane was the perfect guest. He was smart, he was a man of the world and would entertain the Castle's court with stories of adventure and travels. The court was in love with him, he could do no wrong in their eyes." 

 

_But there are incidents that she notices. Children and animals fear him. Goats turn up dead, throats slit and bled dry. The population of snakes and bats in the area, increases noticeably. He came alone but somehow in a week, he acquires a few companions, hulking brutish men, with dull eyes and speaking in an illegible tongue._

 

  
"Stane spoke little about his personal life. He would spend his spare time, reading in the Castle library and discussing with the apothecary."

 

She pushed her hair back from her face. Tony was still watching her thoughtfully. 

 

_  
Then that black day comes, when he shows them his true intent. And in one fell swipe, everything changes._

 

  
Pepper swallowed, the next part of her story difficult for her to talk about.

 

  
"One night, I could not sleep. A night very much like tonight. I had snuck downstairs to read." 

 

_Dark, stormy night... the wind howling and shrieking with force, thunder rumbling loud and hard, lightning streaking the sky in angry purple bursts... she cannot sleep. She hates thunderstorms. It had been such a night when her father died... returning home late from a tournament and fell from his horse in the storm. She hates such nights. Something tells her to go downstairs. She does not know what but she goes anyways._

  
"I found Stane in the library, he was looking for something. He was trying to find a hidden safe, a secret alcove in the library, used to hide something very precious."

 

_A single light on in the library. And there is the Necromancer, lurking in the shadows. Feeling behind bookshelves, searching under them, touching the walls. He yells in frustration and she watches him silently. She does not know what to do. She is so stupid, she does not suspect what he is after. But he finds it. He finds the book with the family tree documented. He opens the page and realizes the clue, the first letter of the first names of all the Daughters. The phrase formed, **ignis aurum probat,** is engraved on a plaque below a portrait in the library. _ 

 

  
"Pepper, What was he looking for?" 

 

  
"He was looking for an ancient heirloom, passed down by each Daughter to the next. The Necklace of Summac. A large fire opal set in gold and hung on a chain of gold links. It is a magical object, much like the Blood Gem that Morganna used to drain energy. It was created by Elizabetha during one of her fire rituals. It is said to contain the Demi-God's raw essence." 

 

_Stane pulls the portrait off the wall and finds the safe. He smashes his bare hand into the metal surface and breaks the door. She finally finds the courage to step out from under the shadows._

  
"I confronted him and he just looked at me and laughed. And then he used a spell on me. A spell of immobilization."

 

_The Necromancer waves his fingers and suddenly, she is being held against the wall, by an invisible force. It presses against her tightly, so tightly, she cannot not even move a finger. She watches helplessly, as he pulls out the large orange orb, glowing red and gold ominously in the darkness. The Necromancer passes his hands over it reverently. It seems to pulse at his touch._

_She cries out desperately, "Put it back! It is not meant for you."_

 

_He laughs at her derisively. "What do you know, foolish girl? At last, I have found what I require..." He puts the Necklace around his neck and walks towards her, to exit the room._

 

  
"I was upset, I couldn't let him just walk away. Every fiber of my being urged me to protect the Necklace. It could not fall into the wrong hands. So my long suppressed power manifested itself, instinctively coming to my aid." 

 

_Her palms start to itch. She feels her heart throb powerfully. She does not want to control it this time. She wants it to come forth, to burn him. She closes her eyes as the fire begins to burn within her. The Necromancer is about to cross her path. She breaks out of the hold he has on her and levitates upwards. He stares at her with shock._

 

  
"After so many years, my power was free. And I was angry. I wanted to hurt Stane for stealing."

 

_Her eyes burn with light. She says loudly, "You thief, you liar, you came here for the Necklace!" She forms an orb of flame in one hand. The Necromancer exclaims in awe, "You are... You are one of them!" You are a Daughter of Summac!" She fires the orb at him and he deflects it back at her. The flame washes over her harmlessly._

 

  
"He dodged my blow and ran out, towards the courtyard. I followed him, eager to get the Necklace back." 

 

Pepper picked up the blanket from the bed and wrapped it around her, feeling a wave of coldness pass over her.

 

_She runs down the steps, two at a time. She can hear him laughing in front of her and he leads her to the square, shaded square of the Castle. Thunder roared all around them, windows banging, the wind howling in the trees and angry streaks of light blasting through the black sky. The Castle is awoken now and she sees her mother there, standing by one of the pillars, face white with shock. But the Necromancer is standing his ground, mockingly smiling at her._

 

  
"Stane challenged me. He wanted me to show him what I could do." 

 

_So much power, so raw, so untamed... show me what you can do, girl! Come on!_

 

  
"And at first, I held back, unsure. I dodged his blow. Then a voice began to whisper in my head. A horrible voice. Egging me on."

 

_Hit him, burn him, destroy him with your fire... you must let go. You must do this, Virginia. Face your fear._

 

 

  
"He threatens my mother and I fight him head on. But he is too powerful for me."

 

_Mother! Move away! she yells and unleashes a stream of orange fire._

_To her dismay, he conjures up a wall of ice and her flame melts it rapidly, into a pool of water. He winds the water with his fingers, turning it into a whip and lashes at her with it._ _The Necromancer lifts her up with just a wave of his fingers and the whip of water is now around her throat, squeezing her._

 

  
"Again, the voice in my head urges me to fight, to use my strength, to destroy him and let go completely. I struggle and manage to break free of Stane's magic." 

 

**_You are stronger than this. Do not hold back. Let go Virginia! Unleash your flame!_ **

_  
She decides to listen to the Voice and with a last burst of strength, she desperately throws an orb of flame at the Necromancer._

 

  
"I was so angry." She looks down at her hands, moistening her lips. "I was so full of rage, that I wanted to kill Stane, irrespective of the consequences." He was laughing at me. "So I decided to focus all my energy and create a fire bomb. I did not even know what I was doing! I just..." 

 

_She forms fire in her palms and begins to create a giant circle around her, willing it to appear from within her. The Necromancer watches her silently now, alert and eyes gleaming with excitement. She has now encircled herself in a giant orb of flame, violently burning and ebbing._

  
She whispered now, "I lost my concentration, I did not have enough strength, I wasn't... I wasn't good enough to do what I wanted to do. And then... the voice said something and I was not looking ahead... I was not paying attention to Stane! He fired at me and I lost control of the bomb! I ..." 

 

_Her control on the orb slips and as the Necromancer sends a blast of lightning, she feels the flame explode around her, blasting her with heat. She falls backwards, hits her head hard on stone and then nothing..._

 

  
Tony was staring at her in rapt attention, whiskey forgotten in his hand. Pepper swallows hard, feeling tears come to her eyes. It pains her deeply, the memory so raw and fresh, it nearly destroys her. 

 

  
Quavering, her hands shaking, she says, "The bomb burst around me. I heard screams and shouts and saw nothing but light. I lost consciousness. When I came to... when I came to... I saw... my mother... lying there, next to me... dead, burnt... my flame... I killed her."

 

She ended on a whisper, a single tear escaping her control and rolling down her cheek. Tony moved slightly in shock but held himself still.

 

_Blue eyes, that laughed and shone, so like her own, blank and empty. The face so familiar, the form so still, lying there quietly next to her. Hair singed badly. She looks down at the badly burnt body._

 

**_Face what you are. Look at what you have done. You monster, you murderer._ **

 

  
Tony reached for her then but she pushed his hands away, determined to finish. 

 

  
"I do not remember much of what happened next. I was taken away... to the dungeon."

 

_She is dragged away by her chains, one of his brutish oafs has it tightly in his hands and pulls her along. She cannot fight anymore. All her energy has gone away. She can see Stane hold the Necklace aloft in his hand, lighting illuminating him against the sky, saying something victoriously. The people began to kneel to him. She is dragged into a cell and chained to a loop in the floor. Then when the door slams shut, she is enshrouded in utter darkness._

 

  
"I do not know how long I stayed there. I could not believe what I had done. One day, Stane came to see me."

 

_He looks down at her, his eyes glittering with malice. "My dear, you fought well indeed. But you really had no chance against me." She has no strength left in her to counter. He catches the chain around her neck and winds it around his hand, pulling her up forcibly to stand._

_Then the Necromancer holds her jaw in his hand and tilts her head, holding her in place, looking at her greedily. She can feel a throbbing pain in her head and her ears start to ring. But she stays still because she is terrified. He leans close to her and whispers in the serpent's voice, " You will do very well, my dear. Your spirit pleases me immensely." He smiles at her obvious fear and whispers, again in that dreadful voice, "I will enjoy breaking it to bring you under my command." _

 

  
She did not realize she had drifted off in her memories until she heard Tony's harsh whisper, "What did he want?"

 

Pepper swallowed hard. Tony's eyes had turned almost black and glittered dangerously at her, in the dim light of the room. She shrugged, tired now. "I think to join some army of his. I do not know. He left me alone then. But I was scared, so I planned to escape."

 

Tony nodded, "The sommelier, I remember, he showed you a secret chamber."

 

  
She smiled at him sadly. "That was a lie, Tony. I called the dungeon master into my cell, pretending to be sick. And then I stole the cell key from his pocket."

 

_There is a dead rat in the corner. She shuffles there on her knees. She pulls against the chain around her neck, struggling to reach the dead animal with cuffed hands. Finally she has it and she pulls its tail apart from its body. Rigor mortis has set in and the tail is stiff and straight like a nail. She uses it to pick the lock at her hands and then on her neck._

 

  
"I left the cell. Luckily the dungeon master was at lunch and there were no guards. I wondered where they were. It was too risky to climb upstairs to the castle, so I crept into the toilets and escaped from the sewer." 

 

_The sewer opens into a filthy stream. There is a guard here, one of the castle's own, guarding a small gate that leads to town. She knocks out the man out, steals his clothes and horse and rides to the town, anxious to meet the people._

 

  
Pepper sighed. "The townspeople were so scared and frightened. Some of them who worked in the castle, had witnessed Stane's magic and the ... the death of my mother. So they were in awe of his powers and dared not defy him. But I soon realized they were also horrified... of me." 

_Whispers, loud whispers reach her as she talks to the Aldermen_

_'Murderer.'_

_'Sorceress.'_

_'Killer.'_

_'Freak.'_

_'She killed her own mother you know...'_

_'Fire bursts from her. She is dangerous.'_

_The Aldermen are terrified. She can see it in their fearful eyes. The way they clutch at their sheathed_ _swords. Mothers send their children inside, the same children she used to play with everyday. Some do the sign of the Cross, others bring out incense. All out of fear. Fear of her._

 

  
"The witnesses had told the townspeople what I had done. And my power. They were scared and one of them asked me to leave. They said they would handle Stane on their own."

 

_Only one match to light a blaze. The catcalls and yells grow louder. All want her to leave. Fear makes them hate and she can feel their hatred. And she deserves it. Are they telling untruths? Did she not kill her mother in plain sight?_

 

  
She shrugged here. "With no support from the townspeople, I just could not stay. I had nothing but the stolen horse and the stolen clothes I wore. So I rode out from Cumbria with just that."

 

Tony interjected here. "What of the Queen? Your retainer." 

 

  
Pepper swallowed hard. "Before Stane descended to the library, he stabbed the Queen dead in her bed. That is why the guards of the castle obeyed him wordlessly. He was now in charge." 

 

_The Queen is dead. Long live the Queen... she whispers to herself as she rides out, alone into the cold, dark winter._

 

  
She hugged herself. "I lied to you about how I got captured. The slavers found me traveling on foot, after the horse I rode, fell dead from the cold." The words of the Slaver's Leader come back to her, spoken to her when she was recaptured. 

_  
"It's an old friend of yours, at least that's what he said. He's been searching for you. The warlock Stane."_

_He's found me._

 

Pepper looked deep into Tony's brown eyes and felt the tears come back. "So now, Lord Stark, you know what I really am. A freak of nature who can't control herself, a runaway who the people of Cumbria hate and ..." she stammered this out in shame, "a monster who ... who murdered her own mother..."

 

She angrily swiped at the tears that had leaked onto her cheeks. 

 

"I cannot go back ever. To my home. They hate me. They will kill me or hand me over to Stane." 

 

Tony asked quietly, "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

 

Pepper said bitterly, "Who wants to give a murderer a second chance? Would you have trained me to be a soldier, if you knew I had blood on my hands? Initially, I did not know you... you could have been working with Stane. Besides Tony..." she paused, "I never intended to stay with you for long."

 

He looked shocked at that. 

 

"I planned to stay at the Keep for two weeks and creep away one night. Then one thing led to another, and suddenly," her heart clenched painfully with memories of her and Tony, "I did not want to leave..." she whispered. "I thought I could hide away with you... I thought I could have a new life as your squire..."

 

She looked at him, sitting there silently, eyes wide, face tense. "Do you still want to court me, my lord? I am no lady, I am a runaway killer... I do not deserve your love... Tony... I do not ..." 

 

_Oh Tony, I have told you everything. If you hate me, I will understand. My heart will break but if you hate me, I will understand... I would not blame you... I hate myself what I've done..._


	34. Stand By Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter upload on Friday 12th Jan.

 

Tony exhaled slowly, Pepper's moist eyes piercing him with the despair and sadness in their blue depths. 

 

"Pepper, this is a lot. I mean... I always suspected you were hiding something of your past. But... your powers, your family..."

His voice hardened and she flinched at his next words, "Stane and your actions to counter him."

 

The bleakness in her eyes grew. She lowered her head. 

 

_There is only despair and resignation left in her... she feels I have judged her... that I think she is a murderer and I will leave her out of disgust. Ohh Pepper..._

 

He spoke clearly, "Pepper, I am going to talk plainly. I do not think you are a murderer." 

 

She lifted her head at that and stared at him.

 

He said. "You have a very powerful gift. Yet you were taught, as a child, to fear it, to be ashamed of it. To hide it within you, for fear that others would reject you. Suppressing something like that, is an emotional and physical burden, that you have had to bear alone for so long. Then one day, evil comes and threatens everything you hold dear. You had to react and your power came to help you. But you were forced into using it suddenly, with no preparation or training, against a magical, experienced foe." 

 

She interrupted him then. "Tony, You have a similar power and you can handle it. In fact, you are a master at controlling it." 

 

"Yes but I was trained for a month by a gentle, learned user of the very same power. I learnt how to control it, not let it control me. And Yin Sen was a very patient, understanding teacher. I made plenty of mistakes. That is what you do when you train. You make a mistake, you pick yourself up and you try again. And you do this again and again, until you get it right. Besides," he smiled wryly, "I am not as good and will never be as good as Yin Sen."

 

The Dragon whispered gently, _The master has failed more times than the beginner has even tried. Even Yin Sen was once a student. We all are, in the beginning._

She looked away and he caught her jaw gently, forcing her to meet his eyes. "Pepper, let me ask you this... did you want to kill your mother?"

 

Pepper gasped with anger and exclaimed, "NO! How could you even ask me such a question?! Tony!"

 

He raised his hands quickly. "It was an accident. A bad one, an unfortunate one. But losing control of your power, does not make you a murderer. Especially when, sweetheart, you were using the power completely for the first time. Pepper, it could have happened to anyone. Besides, I think there was an external force playing with your mind, disturbing you."

 

She looked confused. "What do you mean?"

 

"Well, when you used your powers to help me at the Lacus, you did not lose control." She looked at him thoughtfully. "In fact, you were in perfect control. Come on, you were facing down a Celestial Being and you hurt him! Nothing happened to me! Also, against the High Priest..."

 

She cut him off, "Tony, Rana threw me off the roof! I could not fight him!"

 

"But Pep, you did hold him off for some time right? You blasted the Captain, saving me from being bitten. Then you took on Rana and managed to fight him. Again, he was an experienced magician, trained in the Dark Arts. And you were using your fire for the second time that night... and you were drugged as well. In fact you had been tortured with drugs and tied up, by those sarding priests for three days! Your mental and physical state was disturbed. Still, you did not lose control... you hurt the ones who needed to be hurt."

 

"Pep, don't you see?" He pleaded with her, trying to make her understand. "Think back to that night when Stane challenged you. Was he playing with your mind? You said there was a voice?"

 

She said slowly, "There was a voice... a serpentine voice, I have never heard it in my head before...or after that night. But it was talking to me. Tony, it was horrible. It sounded so violent and evil. I ... I could not block it out."

 

The Dragon hissed angrily, _Stane has done something horrible. If it is what I suspect it is... my god, he has become very powerful since we last met him. There truly is no limit to his evil._

 

Tony took her hand in his and started at the coldness of her flesh. He moved to sit on the bed, next to her. He began to rub her hands and fingers, trying to warm them. She let him do so quietly. 

 

"Pepper," he said gently, "was this voice urging you to be violent? To let go of yourself and hurt Stane?"

 

She widened her eyes in horror. "Yes... yes Tony... it urged me to use my strength...You think... you think it wanted me to lose control?"

 

"I think so, if it wanted to see your strengths, to test you... what better way, than to manipulate you into using your power, to hurt an enemy?" 

 

She whispered again, slowly, as if she was coming to a realization. "And the voice distracted me when I needed to concentrate the most."

 

She explained as he was confused. "Tony, I was focusing on creating an orb of fire,  something that I did instinctively. And it... it told me to look at my mother... and at that moment Stane fired a bolt of lightning at me! I lost concentration! It wanted me to lose." 

 

"Possibly because it had seen enough, it knew you were good enough for what evil it had intended." 

 

She shivered, whether from the cold or his words but Tony picked up his blanket from the bed and wrapped it around her gently. 

 

Pepper had lowered her head and he realized she was crying. She lifted her head and rubbed her cheeks in a child-like manner, that made him ache for her. He wiped one of the tear streaks away from her face, with the back of his palm. 

 

She caught his hand and looked at him with shimmering blue, trembling eyes and he gulped at the emotion in their depths. She asked in a quavering voice, "Tony... do you... do you still want to court me? I mean, I understand if you need some time to think..."

 

He leaned and touched his forehead to hers, feeling her tremble, trying to hold back her tears. He whispered softly, "My lady, I have so much blood on my hands and yet you continue to see only the good in me. I have let you down many a time and yet you generously forgave me each time. You have not done anything wrong for me to let go. Even if you had..." he swallowed hard.

 

He nuzzled her face with his. "I love you, Virginia Potts and I will love you till the grave and beyond. Through good times and bad times, in sickness and in health, I will cherish you. I will not let Stane's evil taint what we have. I love you and we will face this together."

 

He took her hand in his and placed it on his arc. She widened her fingers over his pulsing flame.

 

"This fire is yours to do as you wish." He whispered to her earnestly.

 

And then he placed her hand on his heart. "And this is yours as well, for what it is worth."

 

Her hand felt so warm against his bare skin and he brought it to his lips and kissed the palm.

 

He looked into her eyes. "Pepper, let evil come, we will face it together. You do not need to fight alone anymore, my lady. I am ever and will always be, at your service. 

 

Pepper flung herself into his arms, nearly toppling them both with her force. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and whispered in a tearful voice, "I feared... I feared, Tony... of losing you too. Thank you... thank you... for believing in me..." 

 

He laid back against the pillows and pulled Pepper onto his lap and enfolded her in his arms. She lay across him, her body pressed to him and buried her face in his neck. Then she began to cry quietly. 

 

He tightened his arms around her and began to rock gently. "Let it all go, Pepper, let it go... do not bottle up your emotions anymore. Let it all go. Cry, let it all out. "

 

He felt silent sobs racking her slight frame and rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. His shoulder and neck were wet with her tears but he held her to him, whispering soothing words to her. He kissed her soft hair and said tightly, "Someday we will destroy Stane for what he did to you. Till then, I will not let him hurt you again, sweetheart."

 

She had stopped crying now and he used a corner of her shirt to wipe away her tears. Her red-rimmed eyes were smiling at him beautifully. She raised one hand to stroke the side of his jaw and he forgot to control his wince when she rubbed the sore spot.

 

"Tony!" she exclaimed. "Why is your jaw so warm over there?" She felt the area gently and gasped. "It is swollen! Did someone punch you?"

 

Tony gave her a very blank look, hoping she would not remember but she gasped in horror. "Oh my! Did I punch you when I was not completely awake!?"

 

He nodded slowly and Pepper looked very guiltily. "Oh Tony, I ... I didn't mean to... I am so..."

 

He placed his finger on her lips, stopping her mid-sentence. "Do you know what will cure the pain in my jaw?"

 

She shook her head, curious. 

 

"Your magical healing lips on the area, my lady."

 

She smirked smugly against his finger but nodded slowly. 

 

Then she placed multiple tiny kisses along that side of his jaw. He growled in pleasure at the feel of her mouth on his face. She kissed her way to his lips and whispered so close to them, "Did you get hurt here as well?"

 

Before he could nod, she pressed her lips to his, softly.

 

Her hands curled around his neck, Pepper kissed him slowly, feeling his closed lips with hers as if she was learning their shape, so slowly, that he did not want to breathe to disturb the tenderness of her touch. She touched her tongue to his lips and he opened his mouth, only for her to kiss him softly, tongues meeting gently. 

 

Pepper continued to kiss him like that, soft, slow, drugging kisses with her sweet, warm mouth, pressing herself to him slowly. Tony dimly realized someone was moaning and that someone was him, enraptured with her tender caress. He could feel her long bare legs against his, their soft skin teasing his thighs, her feet writhing against his absently as she kissed him senseless. His hand lay on her back, rubbing her gently and the other was at her neck, holding her tenderly to him. He moved this hand to her hair and she sighed against his lips, as he ran his fingers through the feather-soft waves of hair. 

 

After a few passionate minutes, she broke off the kiss. He was breathing hard and Pepper wound her hands in his hair, ruffling it tenderly. She raised herself slightly and kissed his forehead and his eyes. Then she whispered against his lips reverently, "My Knight. My Lord. My Tony." 

 

He kissed her forehead and they separated. Tony was going to leave the bed, when Pepper caught his arm. "Tony, please... please stay with me tonight. I am... I am scared the nightmare will come back." She said softly, a silent plea in her eyes.

 

_Of course, she is still scared._

 

He stroked her cheek and nodded. "I will not leave you tonight, Pepper. But come now, you should sleep."

 

He put out the candles. She lay down on her side and he did the same, positioning himself behind her, facing her back. He pulled the blanket over them both. Then Pepper scooted backwards and snuggled against him, pressing her back to him.

 

Tony mentally counted to twenty because this was not how he intended to sleep. Pepper was oblivious to his silent conflict and caught one of his arms. She pulled it over her chest and held him to her.

 

Face pressed to Pepper's hair, Tony inhaled deeply, the heady scent of her relaxing him. It also relaxed the extremely tight control he had exercised on his libido so far.

 

_God Damn IT!_

 

He had hardened painfully and he bit his tongue to stop himself from groaning aloud. He huffed against Pepper's hair. He thought she had gone to sleep, when she said softly, "Tony, are you alright?"

 

He whispered tensely in her ear, "Ignore it sweeting, go to sleep. It will go away."

 

She giggled and he smiled. _Thank the gods, I made her giggle... Phew..._

 

She murmured softly to him, "It is difficult to ignore, my lord." Just then a streak of lightning appeared in the sky, lighting up the room in a purple glow.

 

Pepper gasped in fear and pushed back hard against Tony, inadvertently brushing against his erection.

 

He gasped at the sensation and gripped her arm tightly. He whispered raggedly, "Do not do that, woman! I am ... I am on the edge here. Really on the edge..."

 

"Sorry, Tony... sorry. Good night."

 

He kissed her ear. "Good night, Pepper."

 

Pepper drifted off to sleep soon, exhausted from the night's events but Tony was wide awake. He was busy thinking about Stane and how he had destroyed Pepper's life. He kissed the back of her head softly and tightened his arm around her gently, holding her close to him.

 

_I will not let Stane harm you again, my love. Neither will I let him find you. I will do my best to protect you._

 

The Dragon hissed, _You need to skill up to face Stane, Anthony. It has been two years since you saw your nemesis and like you, he has grown in strength. You can defeat him but you will need to be stronger and more powerful... You need to completely be one with the flame of Ryunn._

 

_I will train harder from now on... and I will also start making discreet inquiries about Cumbria. Just to understand what is going on right now._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

 

_Docendo Discimus_

“By teaching, we learn.”

 

It was as if a heavy weight had been lifted off Pepper's chest. Finally she had been completely truthful with Tony. And he still loved her, still respected her. He was still hers. 

 

Pepper was embarrassed to face the _**Botafogo** 's_crew after her nightmare. But when she went on deck the next day, all the sailors were their same polite selves. Not a curious glance was made at her or a whispered snarky comment was heard.

 

_Tony had something to do with this. He has had a word or more with the crew. Or threatened them with dire consequences._

 

The thought of Tony glaring down the crew in order to protect her from gossip, made her smile widely. The man in question was standing at the bulwark. The wind ruffled his hair as he used his telescope to peer out at the ocean. He turned to smile at her slowly, looking so boyishly handsome, she felt her breath catch.

 

_He truly is my protector. Mine... I feel so blessed..._

 

She felt shy, at the same time, full of love for him. Love won over shyness and Pepper moved close to him and kissed him on his cheek softly. In broad daylight and in full view of the crew. 

 

She flushed at her forwardness but he smiled even more and pulled her to his side, holding her close to him. 

 

"Good morning my lady... I hope you could sleep after the storm last night." He said to her softly.

 

"Yes my lord, thanks to my extremely comfortable pillow."

 

He grinned at her, knowing she was referring to him holding her the whole night. So she couldn't resist teasing him. 

 

"But it was very pokey in one area, one at night and again in the early hours of the morning." 

 

Tony turned bright red and Pepper laughed. 

 

He whispered against her ear apologetically. "Pillows have feelings too, you know. When a beautiful woman is held against it all night... it is very difficult for said pillow to control its reactions." 

 

She whispered back, "I love that said pillow cannot control its reactions around me." 

 

"Pep..." he said growing serious, "I want to talk about your ability... your power to control fire."

 

She tensed and he said quickly, "Please do not get upset. I just have a suggestion." 

 

She nodded.  _Hear him out. Do not jump to conclusions._

 

"Well... I was thinking about how you... how you call upon your power.  It is always through a strong emotion, right?"

 

"It is always through anger or rage, Tony." She said sadly. "When the Celestial Being swiped at you with its paw and you were hurt badly... I got so angry and I felt so helpless... I was scared... I was scared I would lose you."

 

He murmured "Well, seeing you fall off the roof, made me fly, so I think it is safe to say our feelings for each other, lend us strength when we think all is lost. But Pep... you should not be ashamed of your power. It is a part of you and you are a part of it and you should accept it with pride." 

 

"It does nothing but harm, Tony. Or kill." 

 

He nuzzled her face lovingly. "Pep, it has saved me twice. Thrice actually. I would be dead today if you had not used it. Patait would be under Rana's and the Captain's control. The Duke would be dead. If you had not used your powers...think what would have happened."

 

She looked away, confused by his words.  _Perhaps he has a point._

 

"What I am trying to say is that... I want to help you. I want to help you control your power. I can help you use it, Pepper..." he said earnestly. 

 

"You mean you would train me...?"

 

"I hesitate to use the word, 'train' because .... well, my flame is just a matchstick compared to your fire. Also, you can create fire from thin air. But I can help you practice. I can show you how to focus. How to use yourself, your spirit to conjure it. How to control it. When we fought the Demon Lord Asmoedeus..."

 

_Look at him, he is so excited. Any other man would have asked me to hide my powers away. Tony wants to help me use it. God bless him._

 

"I let out my flame and I used my mind to move it away from me. It was amazing and I want to practice it more. You have the same ability except magnified. We can train and spar together."  

 

He grasped her hands tightly, eyes shining with excitement. "Pepper, the Dragon tells me again and again. That our flames compliment each other. And you could control my flame beautifully against Rana."

 

She flushed at his obvious admiration.  "Tony! That was more you than me." 

 

"No..." he countered. "That was us. Together. Pepper, together our flames are..." he whispered reverently. "Well they are invincible. You used your hands and moved my power within me. I had never felt so powerful before."

 

He kissed her palms slowly and looked at her eyes, melting whiskey. "Let us train together, my lady... and I promise you ... you will not be helpless anymore." 

 

She gasped at the happiness, his words were bringing her. "I could control it instead of it controlling me." 

 

"Yes and we will start slowly." His eyes twinkled at her.

 

"What do you have in mind?" she drawled, knowing Tony had definitely collected a number of training ideas.

 

"Well... we could start with some chickens..."

 

"Chickens?!" 

 

"Yes, you could practice using your flame orbs to hit them from a distance and grill them nicely." He licked his lips and she laughed at his comical expression. 

 

"Tony! Are you hungry?"

 

"Starving actually..."

 

"Let us eat some breakfast then and then we can go over these training plans of yours." 

 

"Ohhh, I have so many ideas Pep, that we can start with. .."

 

She kissed him mid-sentence and then pulled him along happily. "Come on Tony ... you can tell me more, along with breakfast."

 

* * *

 

It was a dull gloomy day. The sort of day where it would not actually rain but seemed as if it would. It did not matter to Tony, his step was light, his mood was happy and he whistled as he dismounted and walked to the milliner, Janice's door. He had come to see if Pepper was at home. 

 

They had disembarked from the _**Botafogo**_ two days ago. He had mentally resolved to give Pepper some space, not to expect too much from her suddenly.

 

Keeping this in mind, he did not ask her to stay at Stark Keep. He was going to take this slow. And if she stayed two doors down from his bedroom, then all his good intentions would be for naught. 

 

So he escorted Pepper to the milliner's doorstep, carried her bags up to her room and kissed her soundly, then went home. He chuckled now as he recalled her astonished expression, when he left her in her room.

 

He had let her settle for a day, not meeting her, even though he had paced up and down his Keep, because all he actually wanted to do was meet Pepper. Finally he forced himself to sit in his workshop and work on his armor.

 

He had told Jarvis and Magdalene, all about their adventure in Patait, his title being restored to him and the best news of all, that Pepper and him were courting. The normally reserved Jarvis whooped with joy while Magdalene cryptically remarked that she was glad, she did not do what she wanted to do before he left for Patait. Even Tigliath seemed to sense that Tony was happy and was behaving like his normal self.

 

Tony rapped smartly on the door. _We can go for a ride... a long ride... we could go to that meadow! The one I used to go to, to avoid Pepper's company ... and then we can talk... and do other things with our mouths as well..._

 

He was busy imagining Pepper and himself in the meadow, when the door was opened by Happy's wife Stephanie.

 

Tony gulped hard, scared of the diminutive woman and her wrath. _She is Pepper's guardian angel. I hope Pepper has told her about us courting..._

 

Her gaze softened at the sight of him and she said warmly, "Lord Stark... how nice to see you!" 

 

He exhaled in relief. _Thank you, Pepper._

 

The milliner peered around Stephanie's shoulder and said helpfully, "Lord Stark, Pepper is not here. She left you a message."

 

Stephanie handed Tony a tiny pink piece of paper. In her crisp but delicate handwriting, Pepper had written:

 

_ Lord Stark, _

_ I have gone to Boron to work on the Inn. I'm sorry I missed you. Mayhap we can meet tomorrow? _

 

Tony carefully tucked the note into his coat pocket and asked, "How long ago did she leave?"

 

Janice said casually, "Oh, she left pretty early in the morning...  She just grabbed an apple and left... hey, how would she get lunch?"

 

But Tony was already running back to his horse, determined to meet Pepper in Boron, for lunch.

 

"Thank you!" he yelled at the two giggling ladies in the doorway.

 

* * *

 

It was a half hour brisk ride but he was at the outskirts of Boron. He left Balthazar, happily grazing in a nearby meadow, with Pepper's horse, Aurora. Now catching the basket of food in his hand, Tony walked to the Inn.

 

He was pleasantly surprised to see that some changes, for the better, had been made to the Inn. An iron gateway, with an arch, was in place at the entrance to its yard. A tiny vine was slowly growing over the gateway, so when it fully grew, it would picturesquely cover the archway in green. Fresh shoots of grass had grown over the front of the yard. The building itself, still needed work.

__

He was now slightly unsure of his welcome. _Pepper did not ask me to come here... I should have waited for an invitation...yeesh...what if she gets angry..._

 

The pretty, Maid from Boron,  _what was her name again_  , was standing on a balcony above the main entrance. She shouted out in greeting, "Hello, Lord Stark!"

 

He nodded back and yelled "Where is Lady Virginia?"

 

One floor above her, his red-haired goddess poked her head out from a window and yelled, "Tony! Is that you? Whatever are you doing here? Wait, I am coming down..."

 

Tony huffed in worry. _She does not sound too pleased._

 

Pepper came running out of the building, dressed in her ordinary brown dress. But she looked adorable because her face was streaked with soot and dust. A large dust bunny was on her forehead and she blew her hair out of her eyes as she came before him, because it had come undone. Tony wanted to lift her up and snuggle her, dust and all but he did not think she would like that.

 

He gulped at the stern look in her eyes. She said equally sternly, "Anthony Stark, what are you doing here, so far away from your Keep?"

 

He blurted out his only excuse. "I brought you lunch, my lady." 

 

He lifted the basket and then a loud squeal of delight was heard. Pepper rolled her eyes as the Maid came bounding towards them. 

 

"Lord Stark, why how thoughtful..."  She batted her eyes at him and Tony looked at Pepper askance .

 

Pepper told her strictly, "Go eat lunch, Beatrice." 

 

As the maid walked away, Tony looked at Pepper, who was looking at him thoughtfully.

 

"Tony... thank you for bringing lunch. Thank you... but why are you really here?"

 

He said earnestly, "Pep, I came just to see you. I'm not going to interfere in what you do. If you want me to leave, I will leave." 

 

She watched him quietly and said, "I'm not trying to be difficult, Tony .... I'm just..."

 

"This is your baby and you want to take care of it on your own. I completely understand. I'll leave."

 

He turned and took two steps, when she said, "Wait, Tony." 

 

He turned and she came closer. He relaxed when he saw a familiar soft look on Pepper's face.

 

She took his hand. "We do need help today as Johan is not there and Pyotr cannot handle the work on his own. I mean he can but... it would slow us down. And me and Beatrice are busy cleaning the first floor and second floor." 

 

He nodded, happy she was including him. "Definitely Pepper, I want to help. Just point me in the right direction."

 

"But..." she bit her lip uncertainly "it is manual labor. I mean you would be a handyman... helping Pyotr with his work. You would need to get your hands dirty."

 

He pulled her to him. "I want to be handy for you... and to you..." he said mischievously in her ear. She laughed and said, "Poor joke, Tony. Come on, I will introduce you to Pyotr." 

 

* * *

 

Pepper sat in the meadow, relaxed and content. This was the first time she had sat down in the entire day. She bit into an apple and then whistled gently at Balthazar, who eagerly trotted over. She gave him an apple and one to Aurora as well. Then she stood up.

 

Tony had brought them a delicious lunch. Beatrice was idly lying down on the grass.

 

"It is nice to leave all the heavy lifting to the men and just relax..." Pepper said lazily. 

 

Beatrice giggled, a sound most surprising on one as tough as her. "And it is so much fun to watch them do such heavy lifting at well." 

 

She raised an eyebrow at the younger woman, who sighed deeply. "What is so much fun in watching them lift and lower heavy objects?"

 

The blonde sat up in shock. "Wait, Pepper, do not tell me, you have never secretly watched men at work? What... never?! Shit! You have missed out on an integral part of being a woman! Get up quickly!"

 

Pepper stood up and followed Beatrice rapidly as she walked quickly to the back of the inn.

 

"Beatrice, where are we going and what are we doing?" 

 

"It is early noon, right? And Pyotr has to lift and arrange all the stone sculptures in the garden... Perfect viewing pleasure. Come on quietly!" she whispered. 

 

Pepper realized they were at the grilled back gate of the inn's yard. The inn must have had a beautiful hedged garden at some point of time but now the hedge and the garden had fallen into disarray. Pepper intended to redo it after fixing up the inn itself. This gate opened into the yard but there was the low hedge, that separated the actual garden from view. 

 

Beatrice opened the gate, quietly moved inside and hissed at Pepper, "Bend and walk... they must not see us."

 

She bent at the waist and followed Beatrice, very curious to see what they were sneaking around for.

 

Beatrice led her along the hedge, reached a point where they could see the back door of the inn and crouched behind it. She urged Pepper to do the same. 

 

"Now in exactly five minutes, we are going to quietly watch Pyotr as he lifts all the fallen statues to their feet." Beatrice rubbed her hands in glee. 

 

Pepper was confused. "What is so fascinating about that?"

 

"Shush... he is coming... shush"

 

They were safely out of view as the sculptures were at a viewable but safe distance. Tony and Pyotr came out of the building.

 

"Oh I forgot, Lord Stark is also here!  Now we're in for a treat." 

 

Tony and Pyotr were discussing how to lift the statues. "You lift at one end and I lift at the other." They selected a medium-sized statue of a horse and stood at opposite ends. 

 

"Afternoon sun, make your appearance!" Beatrice whispered cheerfully.

 

As if it was waiting for her command, the sun began to shine brightly, especially on the two men as there was no shade in this part of the yard.

 

 Pyotr straightened and immediately shucked his shirt off. Tony just rubbed the sweat off his brow. 

 

Pepper whispered smugly, "Tony will not take his shirt off." She knew he would not want to expose the arc.

 

Beatrice pouted and then grinned. "But he seems to be doing so! Yessss!"

 

Tony pulled off his sweaty shirt. _How ingenious! He has tied a sash diagonally around his shoulder, so the arc is covered._

 

Pyotr asked him about it curiously and Tony said, "Injury". 

 

Pepper was starting to feel warm herself as she now had her favorite view to enjoy: Tony's mesmerizing muscular torso. The sash bisected it into two glistening brown halves. She swallowed at Tony strutted around, here and there, analyzing the statue from all angles.

 

Pepper whispered, "I'm beginning to see the appeal in this activity."  

 

Beatrice just whispered, "Wait for it..."  

 

Then Tony and Pyotr bent at their positions and lifted the statue in one smooth movement. Pepper had a sideways view, so she watched with fascination, at the way his pectorals and abdominal muscles flexed and rippled with the effort. His shoulders heaved and strained to push it into place.

 

She hummed unconsciously and Beatrice chuckled. 

 

"What?"

 

"Enjoying the view?"

 

"What is not to enjoy?"

 

Tony and Pyotr stood there, discussing which one was next. Again Pepper watched them lift another statue, this time Tony's back was to her, so she could see the muscles on his back, strain and bunch. 

 

_I wonder if if his muscles feel... just as hard and firm as they look... I wonder what would they taste like under my lips..._

 

She shifted in her crouched position, feeling ashamed of her dirty thoughts. Then Tony pulled out his hip flask and raised the canteen to his lips, holding his head back as he drank thirstily. The sight of him standing there, all his muscular flesh bared to her, gleaming in the sun, made Pepper flush with arousal. She moistened her lips, suddenly feeling very thirsty herself.

 

_Sard off shame... Tony is... too damn beautiful not to admire. Come on, lift something else please!_

 

Beatrice sighed with lust and said, "Isn't it magnificent? Don't you feel it deserves its own statue?"

 

Pepper looked at her suspiciously. "It? What are you referring to, exactly?"

 

She gave Pepper a droll look. "The body part you and me, have been ogling for the past ten minutes. Easily the best part of Lord Stark." 

 

Pepper looked at her wide eyed. "You like his chest too?" For some reason, she started to feel angry at the thought of Beatrice admiring Tony. 

 

"Well..." Beatrice gazed at him adoringly. The men were now taking a short break, talking to each other. "Lord Stark has a wonderful chest and shoulders...indeed a torso. But no, I'm talking about something lower." 

 

Pepper covered her mouth to stifle her shock. "Beatrice, that is very crude! And wait! How have you seen it?"

 

The thought of Beatrice fondling the front of Tony's pants, made her palms start to burn and Pepper mentally chided herself.

 

Beatrice whispered casually, "It is there in plain view, how can I not look?"

 

Pepper asked slowly, "What part of Tony, are you talking about?"

 

"His taut backside of course... why, what did you think?"

 

 "Nothing." Pepper went bright red. "Nothing. Wait, what's so great about his rear?"

 

Beatrice huffed rather loudly and they both ducked quickly as the men looked around. Pepper heard Tony call out, "Anyone there? Hellooo..."

 

They shrank behind the hedge and after a few minutes, Pepper peeked over it cautiously. 

 

"Phew... they both have gone back to work..." 

 

Beatrice said admiringly, "Look at that behind." Pepper concentrated on Tony's derriere. 

 

_Huh... I have never really thought about it before but Beatrice is right. Tony's behind is so, so attractive. Look at those perfect round globes, sitting so cutely on his back... they look so firm and soft at the same time. And the way they taper to his thighs..._

 

Tony squatted to observe a fallen statue and Pepper felt herself grow warmer at the way his trousers tightened in that area. 

 

Beatrice sighed appreciatively. "Yup, Lord Stark is one attractive hunk of bearded goodness. From head to toe... I want to lick him silly. In fact one day... very soon ... I'm going to make my move."

 

Pepper rounded on her fiercely. "What do you mean, make your move?" 

 

"Well..." Beatrice drawled. "He is a very eligible bachelor."

 

"There are many in the village."

 

"Not like him." 

 

Pepper silently agreed with her but mulishly shook her head. "You cannot seduce Lord Stark."

 

"Why ever not?" Beatrice narrowed her eyes at her.  

 

Pepper lifted her chin and stared at her firmly. "Because he is mine. He is my knight and we are courting."

 

Beatrice quirked an eyebrow and then shrugged. "I do not want to fight with you, my friend. He's yours." 

 

Pepper nodded her head. They both turned back to stare at the men. Then Beatrice murmured naughtily, "But if you ever do not want Lord Stark... I would be more than happy t-".

 

Pepper did not let her complete her sentence. "He is mine and I will always want him. So back the hell off my man, Beatrice." 

 

Beatrice looked scared and raised her hands in a conciliatory gesture. She sighed softly. "At least there is Pyotr. He is no Lord Stark but he isn't bad, don't you think?" 

 

Pepper was lost in her own thoughts about Tony. Suddenly she felt horribly possessive about her knight. Beatrice's admiring glances and comments about his body, had irritated her.

 

_I've got to get Tony alone._

 

 

 


	36. The Secret Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexy scene ahead. 

 

 

* * *

 

_Si vis amari, ama_ \- If you wish to be loved, love. 

 

Tony studied the cut on his forearm. The dull day had surprisingly turned sunny and he had taken off his shirt, due to the heat. After lifting the numerous statues in the inn's back garden, he and the gregarious Pyotr had tried to take the rickety rackety back door off its frame. 

 

In the midst of that, he had acquired a nasty cut, by carelessly scraping himself against one of the door's edges. There was also a splinter or two embedded in the cut. 

 

He was trying to see how to take out the splinters, when Pepper and Beatrice walked into the yard. 

 

Pyotr said "Oi! That was a long lunch break, ladies." The sharp tongued Beatrice retorted back with some snarky rejoinder.

 

Tony however, was holding his breath because Pepper was looking at him in a way, he had never seen before.  _Her blue eyes have darkened but not with anger. With something else ... why can't I place it?_

 

The inane chatter going on between Beatrice and Pyotr, faded into the background as he stood still under Pepper's sensual gaze, unwilling to break the silent spell, she was casting over him with her sea blue eyes.

 

She raked those eyes over his face and then slowly downwards, slowly over his bare chest, his stomach and his legs, finally pulling them back up to his face. He felt every caress of her eyes on his flesh and swallowed hard to control his libido. She followed that movement as well and bit her lip. Then she met his eyes again and he was shocked at the naked emotion in their blue depths.

 

_Possessiveness... that is it... it is as if she is marking me with her eyes._

 

Tony was willing to forget all about Pyotr and Beatrice and pull Pepper in for a deep kiss, when said audience decide to interrupt his and Pepper's sensual trance.

 

Beatrice said with worry, "Lord Stark! What a nasty cut you have." She came close to him, tsking and reached out to touch his arm.

 

But Pepper was faster and lifted his arm towards her. She gave Beatrice a dark look and slowly inspected the cut. 

 

Tony hissed as he felt the splinters move in his flesh. Pepper muttered absently, "It is deep but I have some honey and we should be able to remove the splinters and bind the wound. Now, should we stop for the day?"

 

Pyotr stretched tiredly. "Yes please, that would help. I am all sore from the lifting." Beatrice asked him something about a statue.

 

Tony opened his mouth to object at stopping so early but Pepper leaned close to him and whispered urgently, "Let them leave, I want to show you a secret room I found."

 

He nodded and Pepper said out loud, "You two should move ahead. I will return to Lorinthia with Tony." She smiled sweetly at him then. "I will dress your wound, my lord. Do not fear."

 

Beatrice was looking at them suspiciously but Pyotr pushed her along, muttering, "Let's go, I want to take a nap, come on Beatrice, move..."

 

They waited for them to leave and as Tony saw them exit the gate, Pepper took his hand and led him up the stairs. He shrugged his shirt on as they climbed. 

 

"A secret room, Pep!"

 

"Yes Tony, one which is accessible only from the room above. Come on, this way."

 

They entered a room which had a large hole in the center of the floor. Pepper had tied a rope to the edge of a large armoire and the other end dangled down the hole. 

 

"We can use this to climb down. Let us go!"

 

She shimmied down the rope and Tony followed her. He looked around the small but charming room. 

 

"This must have been a child's room! Look! There are notches on the wall, possible to mark height! And there is a small blanket thrown here!" Pepper was excitedly pointing out items in the room. 

 

The most attractive feature of the room however, was the large, square window with a wide, wooden sill. Tony walked to it. The sill was rectangular and ran the length of the window. It was clean and blemish-free. Sunlight shone beautifully through the window, into the room. 

 

Pepper came to him and said clearly, "Tony, please hand me your dagger."

 

He looked at her askance but obeyed her and then winced as she moved the dagger towards the cut. 

 

"Hold still, my lord, I can see the splinter, luckily for you, it is big."

 

"Luckily!" He exclaimed.

 

She said patiently, "My lord, it is easy to remove a big splinter because of its size. Additionally you can feel it in your flesh, so you know it is there. With small splinters, you never realize there is one in the first place. Then it festers in your flesh."

 

She had artfully removed the large splinter from his hand and was working on the next one. Tony was squeamish about splinters, so he avoided looking at his arm. He focused on the reddish gold head, so close to his, bent in concentration. 

 

Pepper removed the other splinter and let go of him to dig through her satchel. She pulled out a tiny bottle of honey, dipped her finger into it and spread it on his cut tenderly. Then she pulled out a white wide handkerchief from her bag and tied it around the wound, with a light knot.

 

Tony blinked at her loving attention. Then he noticed the initials on the kerchief.

 

"Who is A E S ?" He asked sternly, suddenly feeling insecure because Pepper had a monogrammed handkerchief, which clearly belonged to a man, in her bag. 

 

She dimpled charmingly and said, lowering her head. "A souvenir of the time when a brave, handsome knight once comforted me during a storm. A man as tender as he is heroic." 

 

He caught Pepper's chin in his hand and raised it, so that she met his eyes. "How long have you know this handsome knight? And where is he now?" Pepper's eyes were sparkling mischievously at him. 

 

"It has been nearly a year that we know each other. And he is standing right in front of me..." she said softly.

 

He laughed sheepishly. "Good lord, one of my old handkerchiefs. Wait... Pepper, you had it all this time?!" He asked incredulously.

 

She nodded at him, eyes shimmering blue at him. "Yes Tony, it is one of my treasured keepsakes of you... so my lord," she leaned towards him and kissed his chin softly. "Please return it to me when your wound has dried up."

 

"I thought you would want a necklace or precious stones or a ring as a keepsake, a token of my love..." he whispered to her softly.

 

"No, my lord, I treasure it because ... that was the first time I realized you are not as cold as your armor..." Pepper whispered against his chin, his face slowly grazing hers. "And I was so thankful for your kindness..."

 

He had his cloak with him and laid it on the window sill, towards one corner of the window. Then he pulled her gently to the window sill and sat down, making her sit next to him. Tony kissed Pepper deeply, gently holding her face to his by running his hands through her hair. He stroked the soft nape of her neck as he broke off the kiss, to gently bite her bottom lip.

 

At her moan, he licked the bite and started to nibble on her upper lip, enjoying the feel of the soft moist flesh between his teeth. Pepper writhed under his hold and he gently but firmly held her in place as he leisurely made sweet, sweet love to her soft, trembling mouth. Their tongues danced together and she pressed herself to him. 

 

Tony wanted to hold her against him, so he broke off the kiss, so that he could adjust his hold of her. She whimpered with frustration. 

 

He pulled her onto his lap, such that she straddled him, branding him sensuously with the feel of her soft breasts on his hard chest. Pepper took charge now, holding his cheeks and sucking boldly on his tongue. He ran his hands up and down her back, stroking her and holding her to him because she was his anchor in this heady sea of passion. 

 

Mouths still mating passionately, Tony passed his hands over the beginning of her backside and pulled her even tighter against him. She moaned then, breaking off the kiss and he started to kiss her neck. Pepper held his head to her neck, roughly pulling at his hair, as Tony nipped her warm, firm flesh gently with his teeth.

 

"Tony, Tony... Tony! Your beard..." she moaned at him and he raised his head, to peer at her dazedly. Pepper's eyes were tightly closed and her head was thrown back to give him better access. She was nibbling her lip and he asked "Pepper, what is the matter? Am I hurting you with my beard? Is it too rough for you?"

 

"No, you idiot! It feels so rough, so wonderful... keep touching me, please please Tony...Tony..." she whispered brokenly and he murmured, "If the lady desires more, the lady shall get it." He purposely rubbed his beard against the delicate flesh of her neck and Pepper let out a beautifully abandoned groan. 

 

Tony slowly opened the top three buttons of her gown, so his lips could move over her bared collarbones. She was trembling now and then she gasped deeply as Tony bit her taut flesh where her neck met her shoulder. He laid his nose at the spot, inhaling deeply, drowning in the swirling scent of lilies and vanilla. He nipped her there again, unable to resist the tender spot and Pepper pressed herself to him even more. 

 

"Tony, Tony...", she was saying his name like a prayer and he moved his lips to her collar bone, alternating between bites and licks, kissing her strong but delicate bones under his lips. 

 

"Pepper, Pepper," he stopped to murmur against her neck, "my wild rose, so strong yet so delicate... so beautifully wild..." She was too lost in passion to reply, her face and neck was flushed but Pepper stayed still in his arms, neck exposed vulnerably, waiting for his loving attention.

 

He did the same to the other side of her neck and other shoulder, choosing to bite her slightly harder. Then he pressed his lips to each hollow of flesh at the base of her throat.

 

"Pepper," he whispered raggedly, her fragrant soft flesh making him dizzy, "Pepper, my sweet, I do not know who is seducing whom but... sweet lord, it is as if you were made for me to worship." He swept his tongue slowly at the hollow and she gasped violently. "Tony...please... more... more..."

 

He swallowed hard and opened one more button of her dress. Then Tony slowly used one hand to push off one shoulder of her dress, exposing her thin chemise. The other hand held her to him. 

 

Looking at her, wanting to see her reaction, Tony looked at Pepper's flushed face as he slowly placed his hand on her taut, perfectly round breast, fingers pressing it gently. She swallowed hard and looked down into his eyes. Her eyes were dark blue, the blueness swirling with passion. But he waited, not wanting to frighten her by being too amorous. 

 

She moistened her lips and said, "Tony, touch me, please... please touch me, my lord." He cupped the beautiful globe in his hand and swiped his thumb over the already semi-hard nipple.

 

Pepper cried out and pulled the hair at his nape. He kept moving his thumb, feeling the little nub harden deliciously under his finger. She was making small, heaving cries. He cupped her breast again and massaged it with his fingers, reveling in the soft taut flesh, so intimately responding to his touch. Her nipple had hardened completely now, the stiff tip impudently jutting through her chemise. 

 

He kept massaging the breast and slid the dress off the other shoulder as well. Pepper's arms were now pinioned to her sides because the dress was lowered to her arms but she did not seem to care, she just arched wildly into Tony's hands as he caught her other nipple between his fingers, tweaking it gently. 

 

She let out a loud, sweet moan at the sensation and he pressed his lips to her throat, trying to soothe her. "Easy, sweeting...easy...you are so goddamn beautiful... your body responds to me so sexily." He raised his head to kiss her and they kissed deeply as he held her breasts in his hand, squeezing and cupping them. She kept pushing herself into his touch and gasped against his mouth as he simultaneously swirled his fingers over each breast, feeling her nipples. He rubbed them a little roughly with his thumbs, then felt them up and down and they seemed to tighten even more. Pepper broke off the kiss, leaned her forehead against his and was breathing harshly now, looking down at his hands and what they were doing to her.

 

He pinched one nipple hard between his thumb and index finger. Pepper cried out, then pushed herself into his hands and he obliged by squeezing the other breast hard between his fingers. Her responsiveness was driving him crazy. She kissed him desperately and he responded but he did not stop playing with her sweet body. 

 

They were so lost in passion that the sound of someone calling Pepper's name, did not penetrate their deep fog of arousal. Tony heard it finally and broke off the kiss, panting. Someone was in the building, loudly calling "Pepppper....Pepper.... Beatrice... anyone there?" He tried to catch his breath. Then he looked at Pepper and felt his heart swell with love. She was so beautifully disheveled, dress off her shoulders, neck red and flush, eyes soft with passion and pink lips moist and swollen. 

 

He tried to stop his grin because Pepper had finally realized someone was in the inn. Tony nearly laughed at the comical expression on her face, when the calling voice finally reached her ears and she gasped. He quickly covered her mouth. "Do not make a sound, it is okay."

 

She stared at him in horror and Tony grinned. _Sweet young thing... this is her first time being interrupted. Luckily for her, I have a lot of experience in avoiding getting caught._

 

He gently guided her to stand up and they both stood up and looked at each other. Tony was already damn hard but he felt his cock twitch painfully at the sight of Pepper's pointed little nipples, poking out through the thin chemise. Pepper however, was busy staring at his erection, poking out through his pants.

 

She whispered frantically, "Tony, that is Johan, he can't see us like this! He will know what we were doing!"

 

Tony chuckled. "Unless he's completely blind, yes, he will definitely understand what we were doing."

 

She punched him in the arm and he grimaced. "Tony, this is not funny."

 

He looked around as Johan's voice grew closer and closer. Then he had an idea.

 

The room was square in shape. He picked up his cloak, and pulled Pepper towards one corner, farthest from the hole above. He placed her in the corner, back to the wall. She looked up at him, confused. He whispered, "This room cannot be accessed from a floor, only through this hole. We can hide in this corner. Even if Johan looks down the hole, he will not see us in the hole. Trust me, sweeting..."

 

She nodded and he pressed himself against her and raised his cloak over his head, enshrouding them both. He held up the edges of the coat, so they would blend into the darkness of the room's corner. Pepper was breathing hard, pushing herself into his chest and he whispered against her forehead. "Calm down, my love... relax.. take a deep breath, let it out... relax your breathing."

 

She obeyed him and he gradually felt her relax against him. Tony tried taking his own advice to calm his own body. But it was no good, he was leaning too close to Pepper, he could feel every soft curve of her pressed to him, especially her aroused nipples. They stood there like that, waiting for Johan to go away. 

 

Pepper sighed in the darkness and Tony kissed her forehead softly. They heard Johan walk on the floor above them and both tensed but held still and quiet. Johan did not enter the room directly above theirs and Tony was silently relieved as his footsteps faded away.

 

After two or three minutes, they heard Johan close the main door of the inn. Tony stepped away and Pepper exhaled in relief. "Oh god, Tony... that was close..." 

 

He grinned at her and she smiled shyly at him. "Pepper..." he said, wanting to say something, anything about her letting him touch her, "Sweetheart, that was beautiful, you were amazing... I hope I am... I mean...". For once, Tony Stark was at a loss for words but Pepper seemed to understand what he was trying to say and hugged him tightly. 

 

"That was wonderful for me too, my lord... and it was perfect. Thank you for being so tender, so caring with me." She kissed him gently and as he stared at her dazedly, she walked to the rope. "Let's go home, my lord."

 

She stood there in the fading light, his lady, smiling at him with love in her eyes and Tony smiled back in response, feeling like he could fly. "Yes, let's go home." 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	37. Training in the Forest

_Nil sine magno labore_

Translation: Nothing without great effort

 

 

Pepper flexed her fingers, trying to clear her mind. She was waiting in the yard behind the Keep, waiting for Tony. Today was going to be the first time she would practice using her flame.

 

_The first day of training myself to control my ... my power..._

 

Tony had told her she needed to get over her shame. She could not keep calling it her dark secret or her curse or the fire anymore. Mental association was important and the sooner she started treating her pyrokinesis as a power, the sooner she would be able to control it. 

 

_He has even found a proper, scientific-sounding name for it... pyrokinesis..._

 

She smiled to herself and then Tony came round the corner, holding a large, steel kite shield. Pepper stared at him, confused and wary. Smart-aleck that he was, he was grinning at her.

 

"Why are you wearing that? Are... are you scared I will hurt you?" She said sadly. 

 

Tony stopped smiling and came to her. He put down the shield and said seriously, "Pepper, I know you will never hurt me. But I want you let your power out, let it roar and surge. And I am going to be a willing practice target."

 

She stared to protest, "Tony, really, that is no-"

 

He caught her in his arms and kissed her deeply, cutting her off mid-sentence. Pepper responded to his kiss eagerly and whimpered slightly when he let her go.

 

"Good afternoon, Pepper." He said softly. 

 

"Good afternoon Tony... I hope you do not expect to win all your arguments that way..." she said, exasperated.

 

He laughed and then said, "Come on, let us go to the training field."

 

"I thought we were going to train here?"

 

"Nope, I want no interruptions, no distractions, just you and me and the fire. That's it." he said firmly.

 

He joined hands with her and they walked to the back gate. Tony and Pepper walked over the green grass briskly. It was a bright day but not too hot.

 

He led her to a clearing of flat grass. There were trees in the distance but not close enough for her to accidentally burn one down. Tony had clearly prepared this area for their practice. There was a wooden bench with six to eight empty bottles on it. The straw training dummy they used for sparring, was also there and Pepper laughed to see that even it was carrying a shield. There was a barrel of water and Tony placed the large, steel kite shield on the ground.

 

She turned to Tony. "I take it you could not find any chickens, willing to be targets."

 

He shrugged and answered drolly, "Magdalene objected very ... well, very aggressively to my 'borrowing' some of her chickens. So here I am, empty handed."

 

She giggled as Tony dropped his shield on the ground and pulled off his chest plate.

 

He leaned against the bench and said, "Pepper, I want to ask you a question. Please be as honest as possible." 

 

She nodded. 

 

Tony gestured with his hands. "How do you ... you know... i mean, how do you shoot flame? I have seen you conjure it out of thin air..."

 

"Tony," she said smiling, "That is the essence of the power of Summac, the ability to create fire out of thin air."

 

"Yes but... can you do it whenever you want? Like if I said, on the count of three, one, two, three, flame on! Could you..."

 

"No... I will try to explain. It is rarely planned but I feel my eyes burn ... I feel warm inside.  My palms start to itch. I feel... pure rage coursing through me... and then..." she shrugged, "the fire just comes from within me."

 

He was looking at her thoughtfully. "And it is always created through anger? When you get really angry?"

 

"Yes." 

 

"Okay, we are going to try something." 

 

He arranged the bottles, one on top of the other, such that they formed a glass pyramid. 

 

He stepped out of the way. "Alright Pepper, let them have it. Just knock the bottles down with your flame."

 

She swallowed hard. "You want me to just..." 

 

"Yes."

 

"I do not think... I cannot do that Tony..."

 

"Pep, do what you normally do. I just want to see what you can do."

 

She steadied herself and raised her hands. But her palms did not itch nor did she feel anything surge inside her.

 

She shrugged and said simply, "I cannot, there's nothing in me."

 

He said gently, "Come on, Pepper, try. Please try. The first step is always the most difficult." 

 

She nodded. _I cannot let him down. Not when he has faith in me._

 

She put one leg back and raised her arms forward. Then Pepper closed her eyes tightly. 

 

_Concentrate now..._

 

Still nothing. 

 

_Come on! Damn you, damn you Summac! You come when you want and when I need you... you aren't there! You have always embarrassed me, destroyed friendships, destroyed.... my life..._

 

In her mind's eye, Pepper suddenly saw her mother's still face, blue eyes wide open and staring blankly at her, lying down on the green grass. A hooded figure in black was walking towards her. She gasped with shock. It had a giant hole in its chest, filled with writhing maggots. Flies buzzed around the figure. She could smell death and decay. The figure stretched out a hand as if asking for hers.

 

She shook her head at it in fear, silently pleading with it to go away. It tilted its hooded head slightly and then spoke in Tony's voice. "Come on, Pepper, you can do it sweetheart... just try it out. The first step is always the most difficult."  

 

Pepper suddenly felt the flame coursing through her and she blasted fire at the figure. She screamed in rage, at the top of her lungs as she kept firing, desperate to destroy it.

 

"Pepper! I think that's enough! Pepper! Stop! Please!"

 

She blinked at the sound of Tony's cry and suddenly the figure and her mother vanished. Pepper's heart started to thump loudly as she stared at the destruction she had caused. 

 

_No...No...No..no no no... nooo...._

 

The bench was nothing but a smoldering mass of burnt wood. The grass around it, was burnt badly, a black ring of ash standing out against the green. The air was thick with the smell of burning wood. The lancing dummy was also burnt badly and smoke drifted from its center. 

 

"Good lord..." 

 

"Exactly what I was going to say." 

 

She glanced sideways and gasped with dismay. The large steel kite shield was being held up by someone, Tony, with its base resting on the ground. She stared at it because its grey steel surface had been blackened horribly by heat. The grass around it, was singed badly.

 

She said softly, "What did I do?"

 

Tony poked his head out from behind the shield. He said lightly, "You did what I asked you to... you burnt the glass bottles." 

 

Pepper suddenly felt deeply ashamed. "I lost control, didn't I?"

 

She sensed Tony was trying to protect her. He shrugged casually. "You may have been a little ... enthusiastic."

 

Pepper looked around again at the bench, the shield, the grass.

 

She sighed, feeling a deep sadness inside her. Her heart felt so heavy. "So I did it again. I lost control..." 

 

Then she realized something. "Tony, why are you behind the shield?" She gasped with horror. "Good lord... did I blast you as well?"

 

He stood up and came towards her. "Pep, it is alright, I got to the shield in time. You just turned slightly as you fired. It was an accident."

 

This was too much for Pepper to bear. "I could have killed you..." 

 

The thought of Tony burnt like the bench, like her mother, because of her vicious evil, broke her resolve. Despair, sadness and horror at what she did, filled her being. She cried out in anguish.

 

"I cannot do this...I just can't! I can't!"

 

She ran wildly into the woods, disgusted with herself and her power. Tony called out after her but she just kept running, swiping away her tears.

 

* * *

 

Tony watched wide-eyed as Pepper ran into the trees, hair streaming behind her, running nimbly over the dirt path. He was going to run after her when the voice of the Dragon stopped him.

 

_Let her go, Anthony... let her go... poor child... this is not easy for her..._

 

He exhaled deeply and looked up at the sky. "I pushed her too hard... I should not have asked her to do that... She... it brings up too many unpleasant memories for her... the death of her mother is still fresh in her mind." He crossed his legs and sat down on the grass, looking up at the light blue sky. 

 

"Blue and bright and clear... just like Pepper's eyes when she's looking at me tenderly. Dragon, my friend, please help me here... how can I help Pepper? I want... I want to help her..." 

 

The Dragon huffed at him slowly. Tony knew it was thinking deeply. Then it spoke in its deep, smoky voice. _Anthony, Pepper needs to connect with her flame... she hates it... so it hates her... and why does she hate it? Because she has been taught to. Because she associates it with nothing but death and destruction. You need to teach her to associate with something else. With love. And what does Pepper love?_

 

Tony kept quiet, mulling over the Dragon's words. It hissed him then. _You, Pepper loves you, Anthony. Show her through love, just how wonderful her flame can be..._

 

Tony swallowed. The Dragon had somehow, hit upon the very horrible doubt, that lay deep down in his heart. "But Dragon..." he said slowly, hating to voice his doubt, "Pepper never said she loves me... I mean... I think she does but... she has never said those words. I... I do not blame her, I do not have the most sterling reputation but..." 

 

The Dragon snorted at him. _Foolish boy, have you seen the way the woman looks at you? Even though I am nothing but fire, I can sense the love in her, for you. She is just scared of saying it_. Then the Dragon said smugly, S _he will say it soon enough. You both are destined for each other._ It snorted again. _Spare me from humans madly in love with each other but too stubborn to admit it._

 

Tony objected to this. "Hey, I always tell Pepper I love her!"

 

"Yes but there was a time, Anthony when you refused to accept it..."

 

"Alright, alright. We have already had this conversation. Now I am going to find her and somehow persuade her to come back."

 

"Anthony..."

 

"Yes, I will be slow and gentle, I will not bring up the practice at all."

 

He stood up and walked into the green, shady forest. The forest and him were friends as he had spent many days, exploring its evergreen depths. He looked down at the ground, following the faint footsteps Pepper had left in the soft dirt. Tony heard a sniff and turned to his left, pushing aside shrubs and low-hanging branches. 

 

He stood there, looking at Pepper, sitting at the base of a tall willow tree. She had wrapped her arms tightly around herself, hair covering her face like a curtain of flame. Tony sighed deeply as he heard her weeping, her whimpers and gulps reaching him where he stood. 

 

Tony walked to her, she peeked at him from underneath her hair and lowered her head to her knees, hiding her face.

 

He stood in front of her, bending, trying to look at her. "Pep, sweetheart..." he said slowly, "I am sorry... I am sorry I pushed you into doing that."

 

Pepper raised her head and looked at him, wide-eyed and sad, eyes red and tears slowly falling down her cheeks. 

 

He came close to her and knelt down to sit beside her. She just stared at him mutely, swallowing hard. He pulled out his handkerchief and wiped her tear-stained cheeks softly. 

 

She whispered tiredly, eyes downcast, "Tony, it is I who am sorry, I ... I lost control again. I burnt the bench... I..." she hiccuped and he patted her back. 

 

"Ssssh Pepper, do not say anything. Forget it." He put his arm around her and held her close to his side.

 

She leaned into him and whispered "I do not think I will ever be able to use it. The fire... I mean the fire... I cannot.."

 

He rubbed her arm and kissed the side of her head. "It is alright, sweeting." He whispered to her softly, "Whatever you say. I will not push you anymore. Would you like to go for a walk? Just you and me in this beautiful forest." 

 

Pepper nodded and he stood up, holding out his hand to help her up. She stood up too and handed him back his handkerchief. Tony smiled at her mischievously. "This is the very kerchief you used to bind my wound that day, Pep."

 

Pepper smiled slowly back at him. "Then my lord, this is actually my kerchief. I take it back." She said regally and he bowed theatrically. "I am so grateful for your tender ministrations in my time of grief. Without you, I may have bled to death." He said loudly and pompously. 

 

Just as he expected, Pepper snorted at him loudly. "Tony, really... it was just a splinter. A tiny one at that." 

 

"There were two of them and they were painful." He said mulishly.

 

She snickered and muttered, "Man child..." under her breath and caught his hand. They walked together, over the soft dark ground of the forest, filled with tall, evergreen trees and small shrubs. The trees provided a green canopy of leaves, through which sunlight pored in pockets, dappling the ground with beams of light. 

 

"Tony, where are we...?"

 

"Sssh sweeting...I want to show you something."

 

* * *

 

They came to a thicket of bushes surrounding a small clearing ahead. Tony crouched and Pepper did the same. He pointed ahead and they looked out at the grassland. In the middle of the flat grassy area, was a large tree trunk. It was black and charred because it had been struck by lightning. But all around it, the grass grew, lush, thick and green.

 

Pepper was staring wide-eyed at the tree. Tony took advantage of her distraction and her face turned away from him, to lean towards her and whisper softly against the soft flesh of her ear. 

 

"The day you had the bad dream... the day I gave you the moonstone... there was a bad thunderstorm."

 

Pepper shuddered slightly and Tony grinned, knowing her ears were very sensitive. But she did not move away or get nervous, so he mentally congratulated himself. 

 

_She is getting used to my touch._

 

He continued, "There was a mighty oak tree here. It had been here for ages. And that night, it was struck by lightning and was burnt badly. It broke into two. The top half was burnt to a crisp. All that remains is its trunk." 

 

Pepper tightened her lips, a look of resignation on her face. "Fire, of course, nothing survives through it." She said grimly. 

 

He blew on her ear gently and she shuddered again, this time taking a deep breath. "Pepper, sweetheart," he growled, "the tree was gone, broken and burnt. The shrubs and bushes underneath, were also burnt black beyond recognition. I know this because I came to this area after the storm. And I was shocked to see that the oak had fallen." 

 

He continued, "Its heavy leafy top had crushed all the undergrowth around it in a wide area. And as the tree began to decompose, the soil became rich." 

 

Pepper had turned slightly to look at him, wide eyed. 

 

"When I came here before leaving for Patait, I was shocked. Yes, the thick shrubbery, the mighty oak was gone but... instead the forest attained this tiny patch of flat green land. With rich thick grass. And the oak stub." 

 

Tony looked at the clearing. "Now look at who has come to inspect it, out of curiosity".

 

Pepper gasped with delight, clasping her hand across her mouth to stifle the sound. A tiny fawn had entered the clearing, spindle legged and shaky. The sunshine shown on its baby brown coat, with white spots. It hesitantly stepped towards the trunk, cautiously, one leg at a time.

 

She whispered in wonder. "Oh Tony... how darling... she is so small and innocent." 

 

He smiled at the look on Pepper's face. "She is, isn't she?" 

 

Pepper watched as the fawn finally sniffed at the trunk curiously and licked it. Then it jumped in glee and began to gambol about the clearing. Another slightly bigger fawn came as well and it ran towards it to rub heads.

 

Pepper whispered almost to herself. "I've never seen a baby deer before. This is amazing."

 

He leaned towards her and said softly, "The deer never came to this part of the forest before. They come now, only because there is grass." 

 

He kissed her forehead. "You see Pepper, bad things happen especially to good people but the circle of life must go on. We must carry on. And sometimes our tragedies make us stronger. In ways we never thought we would grow." 

 

Pepper was not looking at him but he could make out she was listening to him.

 

Tony said softly, choosing his words carefully. 

 

You know before the Flame, when I was a Knight, when I was a lord, i had money, soldiers, power. The ear of a king. The admiration of an empire. And then I lost Rhodey. I lost my men. I lost my way. Then I met Yin Sen and the Flame. So I was broken and reborn and at first I hated what had happened to me. But the Flame of Ryunn has blessed me in ways, I could have never imagined. I am not a knight anymore. I'm not a commander of men. No court listens to my every word."  

 

Pepper turned to him, eyes soft. "You are a lord again, Tony." 

 

He chuckled wryly. "A penniless one. One with a broken down castle and a hole in his chest. But yes... I have one treasure that many men would kill to have."

 

She was staring at him curiously.

 

"Something infinitely better, than a court or a king or a legion of men to command. Something that is more precious to me than all the gold that exists in this world..."

 

He couldn't control himself anymore. Tony touched his lips to Pepper's, softly, just grazing them. She whimpered against his mouth. He kissed the corner of her mouth and whispered to her. "Pepper I know... I know you have suffered horribly and I wish... I wish I could have been there for you. I wish I could have spared you that pain. But because you left Cumbria, you came into my life. I know I may be selfish to say this but... believe me sweetheart, I'm a much better man for that..."

 

"Tony, you were always a good man." 

 

"No... no .... you have taught me a lot, Pepper, you don't realize it and I must show you how but... you cannot understand how grateful I am, that you are here with me. You are the best partner, a soldier could ask for." 

 

"Squire."

 

He tapped her on the nose lightly. "Partner." He said firmly. "No squire stands toe to toe with a knight, facing down foes together. No squire has his master's back." He touched his forehead to hers. "Not in the way you have mine, Pepper. Not in the way you have my back. I would face hell and the Devil himself because I know... you are at my back. That is why I am trying to help you with your fire. I owe you, Pepper Potts, I owe you so much. Let me repay you. Let me help you use your power. You can control it, I have never seen you back down from a challenge."

 

Tony looked at her cautiously, nervous of her reaction. Her expression was unreadable. She raised her hand to slowly stroke his jaw. As he leaned into her touch, she held him still. 

 

Pepper stared into Tony's eyes, cerulean blue searching whiskey brown. Any other person, Tony would have shied away from such a soul-searching look but he looked into her deep blue depths, trying to tell her with his eyes, what his words could not.

 

_You can do anything, you put your mind to, Pepper. I have faith in you, just in the way, you have faith in me. My love, you are infinitely stronger than you think. Trust me on this._

 

Then to his utter delight, Pepper kissed him deeply, her tongue mating fiercely with his. For a moment, they remained locked in passion.

 

After she had kissed him senseless, she nuzzled him and said gently, "Know this Lord Stark, whatever happened in the past, even I will remain eternally grateful that I met you. That I fell down that lake. That you took me to your home."

 

Then she giggled. "That I brained you with a candlestick and you came after me, catching me on the roof."

 

He grimaced and she giggled again. Then her face grew serious. "That you came back for me in the slavers camp."

 

She caught his hands and kissed them reverently. 

 

"I too have never felt as blessed as this, Tony. I owe you so much. But you are right. I think I overreacted. I should conquer my fears. I should move on. I cannot let Stane win. You have trained me to use the sword and I can defend myself because of your teaching. Give me another chance, my lord. Let me try again."

 

"I have an idea, Pepper to make it easier. At least I think it should work." 

 

She smiled and said, "Then let us go back to the clearing, Tony and try your idea."

 

 


	38. Conquering the Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for this week. As usual, I end on a smutty note. This is a very looong chapter and if you don't like smut, the last 2000 words can be safely skipped.
> 
> All credit for the first half of this fluffy chapter goes to the wonderful gifset created by the great Milene (http://pepperonys.tumblr.com/) for Pepper Appreciation week (which starts today). The gifset is not uploaded yet but I got a sneak preview (lucky me) :P
> 
> Thank you for all your wonderful comments, they made my weekend...

 

* * *

 

Pepper strolled along leisurely, hand in hand with Tony, back to the clearing behind the Keep. 

 

_I am going to do this. I cannot go to pieces. Tony is right, I have to move on._

 

As they entered the clearing, she was pleased to see that the charred bench was nowhere to be seen. Dummy was restored, albeit it had lost most of its hay stuffing but it was still standing. The kite shield was lying on the ground. She realized it was covering the ugly, burnt circle of grass, that had turned black under the bench.

 

Tony said gruffly, "I did some clearing up. It is a fresh arena for you, Pepper."

 

She kissed his cheek softly, to thank him for his thoughtfulness. "What should I do, Tony?" she asked. "You said you had an idea."

 

He made her stand at the beginning of the clearing, facing away from the dummy, the shield etc.

 

She was confused. He said firmly, "Let us start with something simple, no aiming at targets. Just a stream of flame."

 

She raised her hands and then Tony suddenly came behind her and held her from behind, such that she was standing firmly against him. He rested his warm, head on her shoulder and raised his hands. 

 

Pepper leaned back against him, feeling aroused by the feel of his hard frame against hers. "Tony..." she whispered. "Not that I am complaining because you feel wonderful...but... what are you doing?"

 

He chuckled slowly and said gently, "My lady, you feel wonderful too. But this is an idea I want to try out. I want to support you, be part of your controlling. Close your eyes, sweeting. Focus."

 

She obeyed him and felt Tony arrange his raised arms, such that both her arms were resting on his. She felt him straighten his fingers, imitating what she was doing.

 

He said, "Take a deep breath and relax. Relax every muscle in your arms, your chest, your neck."

 

Soothed by his slow calming tone, Pepper obeyed Tony.

 

"Pepper, can you see your fire in your mind?"

 

"No, Tony, there is only blackness." 

 

"Alright. Now I am going to talk about a memory or event and you are going to focus on the way it made you feel. Tell me, do you remember the time you saved the Village from the Chonsario?"

 

She was confused and he said, "Think back, Pepper, think back to that time." 

 

_All the women and children were safely out... my experiment with the alcohol bomb worked... I rallied those cowardly men... oh how relieved I was to see Tony at the end, standing and alive. I was so scared I was too late..._

 

"Do you remember the feeling of triumph at the end when the battle was over?"

 

_The people hurrahing, chanting mine and Tony's names. The gratitude and awe on their faces. Tony's look of pride._

 

"Focus on that feeling, Pepper. Focus. Feel your flame hiding inside you, waiting to see the light." 

 

She felt the faint stirrings of heat but nothing else. Before she could say something, Tony asked, "Do you remember the time we raced in the moonlight, by the frozen lake? You on Buttercup, me on Balthazar. I won, remember?"

 

She smiled. "Yes my lord. I remember."

 

_The cold air but the joy of riding Buttercup fast through the snow, the thrill of the race and Tony laughing in the night. Then tumbling together in the snow._

 

"It was a close match." She murmured smugly. 

 

Tony whispered to her, "Do you remember your time in the stars?"

 

_The crimson tree, the handsome Amaris, the blue carpet of water._

 

"Yes, Tony." she sighed. "It was such a beautiful place."

 

"Ahmmmm, yes, you told me, i distinctly remember." There was a hint of irritation in Tony's voice and Pepper could not control her giggle.

 

He said curtly, "What is so funny?"

 

"You, my lord, you always get so irritated when I talk about Amaris." 

 

Pepper opened one eye and looked at him. She grinned even wider. _Just as I suspected, he is scowling._

 

"Why do you always get irritated..." Tony refused to make eye contact and she whispered softly, trying to coax it out of him. "Tony... Tony... tell me please..."

 

He muttered, "It is just... you went up there with that ... that God... lovely considerate fellow, just flew upstairs with you... he could have said something..." 

 

She asked curiously, "Are you... are you..." she did not want to voice her question. She had lowered her hands and Tony had as well, entwining his with hers. 

 

Luckily, Tony was agitated enough to tell her. "God damn it, Pepper," he swore softly. "I was so worried and ... he is a God, weren't you tempted to stay with him in that beautiful land?"

 

"No silly, I wanted to come back to you." She blurted it out and then bit her lip, shocked at her own admission. Tony just looked at her.

 

"You did not feel even the slightest temptation to stay..." he swallowed, "To be a God's companion, your every wish fulfilled in a land like no other. A perfect life."

 

She shook her head simply. 

 

He carried on, voice growing even lower. "The perfect man... or should I say God? Handsome as you say, with his own planet and hanging on your every word. He could give everything you wanted and more..."

 

She whispered. "He was perfect. Amaris was perfect in every way."

 

Tony closed his eyes tightly.

 

She continued slowly, "But he was not you, so he was not perfect...to me." 

 

Pepper licked her lips as Tony opened his whiskey brown eyes, to stare at her wide-eyed. She knew they were supposed to be doing something else but suddenly she felt she had to speak about her time with the Celestial Being.

 

_I have to assure Tony..._

 

"Tony," she said gently, "I had a nice time but Amaris and I have not been friends and faced trials together. He and I have not fought enemies together. He hasn't danced with me in a moonlit salon or kissed me sweetly on a balcony. He has not comforted me in my times of grief, supporting me nor has he trained me, taught me patiently to fight. He hasn't defended me against my naysayers. He hasn't got my back, my lord..." Tony's eyes had turned so dark with emotion, they were nearly black. "He hasn't helped me time and time again. He... he wasn't you, my lord... no one is. There is no one like you, Tony Stark." 

 

Tony touched his lips to hers tenderly and Pepper sighed into his mouth. As they kissed softly, she realized her palms were tingling. Pepper broke off the kiss and raised one of her hands. "Tony... look..."

 

A tiny flame had appeared in her palm, burning gently. Pepper moved this hand over the other and the flame rolled from one hand onto the next. Then she closed her fist and it faded away.

 

They both stared at her hands. 

 

Tony was the first to find his voice. "Pepper, can you focus and try that again, please?"

 

She closed her eyes, remembering her relief when she came back to Earth, to Tony on the Palace roof. 

 

_I was so happy to see him. He was bruised, he was broken and bloodied by the stupid Captain but... he was alive. My Tony... alive._

 

She remembered Tony holding her on the ship after her nightmare, holding her as she cried, soothing her with his words. 

 

_He still ... he still wanted me in his life after I revealed my secret. Tony comforted me like no one else. His beautiful words... he held me close all night, so I wouldn't be scared... he loves me. As I am. With all my ugliness revealed._

She heard Tony gasp and she opened her eyes. Pepper stared down at the brightly burning orb of fire in her hand. As she stared, Tony whispered lovingly in her ear. "It is so beautiful, Pepper, so bright and strong... so passionate. Just like you, my love."

 

The flame seemed to burn even brighter at his words and its flames rose on her hand. She stared at her other hand, as another orb appeared there as well. Tony moved away from her and she walked slowly with each flame in her hand, feeling wonderstruck.

 

_I cannot believe it, I did not think any dark thoughts, I am not angry, yet here I have created flame._

 

She concentrated. _End flame now!_

 

The orbs disappeared from her palms. She slowly walked forward on the grass, processing her thoughts.

 

_My mind has been cleared... I understand now... It is not just anger, it is any strong emotion. Any strong feelings will make the flame surge within me. Anger clouds me and it. With anger, I was striking blindly. I need to use my emotions rightly to channel it..._

 

Pepper couldn't help but smile as she saw Tony walking up and down, in line with her, a respectable distance away, hands behind his back, waiting for her to come to him. "Tony, I want to try hitting the shield and the dummy." 

 

He was staring at her thoughtfully but nodded eagerly at her words. This time she led him to the clearing. They stood facing the Dummy. Pepper leaned back against Tony, their faces touching and he raised his hands to support hers. 

 

"Take the lead, Pep." He murmured and she smiled. 

 

She closed her eyes and asked, "Tony when did you realize that you loved me?"

 

He exhaled and spoke against her ear, "The first day of Spring. You were wearing that blue dress. I saw you dancing on the green grass, under the tree. Time came to a stop. And then it hit me squarely in the chest. I loved you, Pepper. I realized then."

 

The expressive tone of his voice and the way he held her, made her feel a soft warmth flow through her. She moved her fingers and visualized beams of fire. Then she aimed them forward and looked at her target.

 

_No rage, no surge, no blood boiling. Mighty Summac, I am honored to have your power within me. I will not use my anger anymore. I will not control you anymore. I am one with the Fire and You are one with me._

 

Then she felt the fire flowing through her like a river of heat. Her heart started to pound but her eyes did not burn. She took a breath aimed at the dummy and fired...

 

A clear bolt of fire that struck it dead center. She heard Tony's audible gasp. She fired another bolt and another until finally the dummy toppled over with her firing. 

 

He let her go and ran to raise the kite shield and prop it up on the ground. 

 

"Come on, Pepper! Blast it off!"

 

She calmly fired one bolt of flame after the other, from each hand. They hit the shield accurately.

 

Tony was standing at her side. He said loudly, "Excellent aim! But you need strength for this foe. Fire with force!"

 

Encouraged by his visible excitement, Pepper closed her eyes and thought _I am one with the Flame and It is one with me._

 

She repeated this like a prayer and opened her eyes. Her palms felt like they were made of fire, not flesh, so she yelled as she let out a stream of flame, flowing powerfully from her. She dug her feet in and blasted the shield until it fell over with a loud thud. 

 

She was elated but suddenly she felt so tired. Pepper sighed loudly and would have fallen to her knees but Tony caught her and sat down on the grass, cradling her to his chest. She closed her eyes, feeling safe in his arms.

 

"Pepper..." he whispered his voice filled with worry. "Pepper, are you okay? Talk to me please."

 

She felt bone tired, her limbs were weak with fatigue, so she just snuggled closer in his arms. "I'm feeling so tired, Tony. So tired. But ..." she smiled. "Did you see that? Did you see me knocking the shield over?"

 

Tony kissed her nose. "Of course I did. You did it, Pep. You conquered your flame." 

 

"No." she said. "No conquering. I accept it for what it is...a gift and it has accepted me. No more anger or rage, Tony." 

 

He nodded. "This is good news. I'm so happy, Pepper. But that is enough training for today." 

 

She pouted and he laughed, his chest rumbling against her. "My little fire queen, you did great for today but we need to take it slow. Don't worry, you can only grow stronger from here. Now it is time I take you home."

 

The very thing Pepper did not want to do. Truth be told, she was enjoying Tony's loving attention and wanted to experience more of it in his arms. Their passionate encounter, two days ago at the inn, had just whetted her appetite. All she wanted now was to get him alone and get him to touch her.

 

_Who said he needs to initiate the touching?_

 

She opened her eyes, placed her hand on Tony's neck and quickly pulled his head down, to kiss him deeply. She tugged at his hair roughly, claiming his mouth as hers, boldly stroking his tongue. He growled at her passion and she smiled against his lips.

 

Then Pepper heard voices approaching and they stopped kissing. She was feeling very frustrated and he chuckled at her murderous expression. 

 

"Tony, why do people keep interrupting us?"

 

"I do not know, my sweet... wait.. do you want to go somewhere where..." his eyes twinkled at her mischievously, "where we won't be interrupted at all?"

 

She nodded eagerly and stood up quickly, all her tiredness gone in anticipation of a romantic interlude with her knight. She pulled him to his feet excitedly. "Let's go, Tony, let's go!"

 

* * *

 

Tony pulled the shield upright and the dummy as well. Pepper was busy emptying the barrel of water into the grass.

 

She finished and came to him. "Tony, how will we get there? I don't have Aurora right now, she's in the village." 

 

He smiled and put his fingers to his lips, whistling loudly. Pepper looked at him like he had turned crazy, so Tony just smiled at her.

 

For a minute, there was silence, then the sound of thundering hoofs could be heard and Balthazar came into view, powerfully running toward them.

 

Pepper was seriously stunned. "How did you do that... how does he know where to come?"

 

As Balthazar came close and halted next to them, Tony bowed deeply and said, "My lady, your steed is here." 

 

She clapped her hands in glee. "Yippee! I get to ride Balthazar!" 

 

He quickly added, "With me behind you."

 

Balthazar had no saddle or reins, so Tony cupped his hands, so that Pepper could mount the large horse.Then he climbed up behind her.  

 

As his mighty steed whinnied and tossed his great head, Tony caught Pepper around the waist, holding her firmly to him. He nudged the horse forward with his knees and they began to trot over the green, green grass. 

 

As they rode, Pepper laughed aloud with glee. Tony said wryly, "I take it you are enjoying yourself."

 

"Can we go faster please, Tony?" she pleaded and he obliged, urging Balthazar to gallop. The war horse picked up speed and now they were practically flying over the land, Pepper still whooping with joy. 

 

Tony was taking her to the meadow with the tall grass, located on the western side of the Keep. He loved going there because it was so peaceful and secluded. In fact it was one of his favorite spots to sit and ponder in solitude. .

 

They reached the meadow and he slowed Balthazar down.

 

Pepper whispered slowly, "I've been here before." 

 

"Yes... Happy brought you here once to..."

 

"Ah! Now I remember. When you were hiding from me before we went to Carinthia!"

 

He flushed, remembering his hurtful behavior in order to push Pepper away but she leaned back and whispered, "All in the past. We must move on as someone once told me..."

 

She didn't wait for him but dismounted quickly. Tony dismounted. Then he threw back his head and laughed loudly at Pepper's antics in the meadow. 

 

She was running and skipping on the small flower-filled hillocks of grass, whooping wildly. "Tony, it is so beautiful! Look at the flowers!"

A butterfly crossed her path and she stretched out a hand to it. It landed gently on her fingers, for just a second, before flying away. Pepper twirled in place, gave one final whoop and lay down in a grassy dandelion laden patch, the force of her action making all the tufts float away in the air. 

 

Tony walked over to stand near her lying form. Pepper placed one hand on the grass and patted it. "Come my lord, let us lie down and watch the clouds float by."

 

He couldn't resist her carefree invitation and lay down in the opposite direction such that his head was in line with hers but their bodies were pointing away from each other.

 

Tony took a deep breath and looked up at the endless bright blue afternoon sky, lying amongst the poppies, Pepper's head lightly touching his. They both lay there in silence watching the clouds flit by.

 

Pepper said quietly, "A great weight has been lifted off my chest. I feel... finally I feel free ... I was always ashamed of my power but no more... no more..."

 

He murmured something indistinctly, feeling very sleepy. The afternoon sun, the walking around and the training had made him tired. He yawned. Then a bumblebee buzzed around them loudly and Tony raised himself halfway but Pepper lazily said, "It will go away, Tony, leave him be." So he lay back down. 

 

She was humming something soothingly and he felt very calm, lulled by the tune.

 

Tony was nearly asleep when he felt a feather soft caress on his cheek. And another on his forehead. He held himself absolutely still because he realized that Pepper had turned her head and was gently kissing his face.

 

She rolled away and he thought she had moved somewhere. Then he heard the grass rustling and her breath drifted over his face as she loomed over him.

 

Pepper was lying on her stomach and was kissing his face upside down. First, she softly kissed his closed eyes, then his jaw and his nose and finally she stopped at his lips. 

 

He held his breath, hoping she would kiss him. She didn't disappoint, starting with the corner of his mouth and moving her lips over his tenderly. He couldn't pretend to be asleep any more and groaned loudly. She giggled.

 

"Tony, have you been awake this whole time?"

 

He was going to answer her when he realized, that the way she was kissing him was very similar to the way the fairy queen had kissed him in his dream.  

 

He raised his hand and cupped her cheek above him. "Pep... it wasn't a dream, it was you. You were kissing me. You were the fairy queen."

 

She looked at him confused and he explained dazedly, "Before we left Patait, we went to the stream remember? I fell asleep and I had a wonderful dream... that a fairy queen was kissing me ..."

 

Pepper smirked so sensually at him, he felt his breath hitch. In a low tone, she said slowly, "Yes my lord, I enjoyed kissing you like that..."  she giggled. "You were so sleepy and still for once." 

 

Then she bent and languorously kissed him, touching her tongue to his slowly. She was upside down, so the kiss was curiously different from how they normally kissed but just as sensual. Her mouth was nibbling on his bottom lip softly. Tony was determined to fluster Pepper, in the same maddening way she was flustering him. So he raised his head and slowly rubbed his beard against the side of her face.

 

She sat back abruptly, breathing hard and Tony smiled broadly at her. She spoke firmly, "My lord, that is cheating, you are not allowed to use your ... your wonderfully rough beard on me." Her eyes were twinkling at him and he laughed.  

 

"Let me get this correct. You are allowed to use all your feminine charms to kiss me senseless but I'm not allowed to use my beard?Sweetheart, your rules are biased." 

 

He pouted and she bent close to him. "Tony..." she whispered, "do you like feeling my lips on your face?"

 

He goggled at her. "Of course, woman! I - "

 

She cut him off by placing a finger on his lips. "Then shut up and lie still." 

 

He kept quiet then and Pepper began to kiss his jaw, nipping at it, tugging lightly on his beard with her lips. She kissed a trail to his ear and Tony swallowed hard, so she petted the side of his face to calm him.

 

She continued her slow tender exploration with her warm lips and he felt his heart hammer loudly in his chest as she moved her mouth all over his face.

 

* * *

 

Pepper smiled when she felt yet another shiver pass through Tony as she ran her hands over the sides of his beard.

 

_He has been admirably holding himself still for quite some time... now... what if I... do this..._

 

She moved her lips to his ear and bit the top of it gently. That seemed to do it for Tony. He moved so quickly and suddenly, that one minute, she was above him, the next Pepper found herself lying back on the grass, Tony lying halfway on her and off her. He made a low noise as he kissed his way down her throat and then bit the tender spot where her neck and shoulder joined. As she arched into his mouth, he placed one hand on her breast and began to cup it gently. 

 

Pepper was awash with sensation from multiple points, with Tony's warm but rough hand feeling her softly and his wicked, hot mouth nipping and licking at her throat. She moaned as he rubbed her nipple with his thumb. "Tony, Tony, Tony..." she started to chant his name, desperate to do something.

 

He unbuttoned the front of her dress and slid his hand inside, to feel her breast through her chemise. She gasped again as this time, she could clearly feel his warm, firm fingers on her skin. He was nibbling on her ear now and had slid his other hand inside her dress as well.

 

Pepper ran her fingers through his hair. She tossed her head from side to side blindly, desperate for something but she did not know what she wanted.

 

"Tony, your hands..." She broke off because he was tweaking both her nipples and she just could not speak. "Tony ... Tony!" she gasped out, "I want ... I want..."

 

He seemed to know what she wanted and Tony pushed off her dress from her shoulders, to reveal her chemise fully. He placed his hands at the top of her chemise, near its buttons and looked at her, his dark whiskey eyes silently asking her. 

 

She nodded fervently and he unbuttoned her chemise, down to her waist. Then, he gently pushed the flaps of it away, baring her chest to his view. Pepper watched as his eyes moved over her bare body so tantalizing slowly, his eyes changing color rapidly, from whiskey brown to molasses dark. He licked his lips and she started to do the same, feeling very hot under his sensual gaze. He raised his eyes to her face and she teased him by dragging her tongue slowly, across her own lip. Tony swallowed hard and Pepper felt so powerful, knowing that she had such an effect on him.

 

Then she drew her lip into her mouth, biting it slowly and he lowered his head to hers, taking the said lip between his teeth. They kissed and he broke off, whispering against her lips, "Queen of my heart, you destroy me with your beauty and your gaze." She was going to respond but then she gasped deeply instead, because the wicked man had cupped her breast in his hand and was rubbing her nipple.

 

The feeling of Tony's hand on her bare skin, rough callused fingers rubbing her so damn slowly, made her cry out. He left her mouth and stared down at his own hand, as it moved over her breast, feeling her tenderly.

 

"It fills my hand so perfectly, so soft, Pepper, you... feel so soft, like a rose petal." Then he dragged his thumb over her nipple and as she gasped, he said in wonder, "Look at this pretty pink tip, so pink, so ..." he rubbed it even more, so pointed, yet so soft. He stared into her eyes then, "You really are a goddess, you know..."

 

She felt herself flush, even though she was pretty sure she had been turning red this whole time. But the look of awe in Tony's eyes was making her feel emotions she had never felt before. He absently traced her aureole with one finger and Pepper moaned his name again.

 

Then Tony lowered his dark head and she saw stars as she felt his hot, moist mouth on her breast, tasting her. He kissed her breast, licking it, nipping at it and Pepper felt moisture pool between her legs. She tugged on his hair, silently directing the pressure of his wicked mouth on her body. His beard provided a delicious friction as it moved over her flesh and she realized she was muttering nonsense.

 

Tony was muttering something to her flesh and she whispered raggedly, "Touch me please, the other one, Tony!!" He obeyed and shifted to her other breast, repeating his sensual motions on it. She was taking short breaths now, desperate for air. Then Tony licked her nipple and she closed her eyes with the sensation, seeing rainbows burst under her eyelids. He continued to torture the little nub with his tongue, licking it, licking around it, lapping at it.

 

A voice in her head, said she was tugging his hair too hard but she ignored it and pressed herself against his warm mouth, desperate for more.

 

* * *

 

Tony raised his head from Pepper's beautifully rosy red breast, to look at her. She had closed her eyes tightly, biting her lip, head pushed back against the grass. Her skin was flushed and her hair was spread out around her, like a reddish gold halo. 

 

_My queen...look at her, all pink and rosy under me..._

 

He smiled against her skin and rubbed his beard against her breast, delighting in her sweet cry of passion. She moaned out his name as he laved her nipple. 

 

He lifted his head to whisper at her, "Do you like what I am doing?" 

 

She didn't open her eyes but jerked her head.

 

"Uh uh uh... open your beautiful mouth and tell me, sweetheart, tell me what you like..."

 

She stammered out as he continued to play with her breast, using his tongue. "Tony... I... I like..."

 

"Yes? Do you like it if I do this?"

 

He gently bit the soft flesh under her aureole and she shivered deeply.

 

"Yes, yes... I do..."

 

"Okay... what if I blow some..."

 

He blew air softly on her moist breast, moist from his mouth and she arched powerfully into him. Her little nipple had puckered even more.

 

"Ooooohhh Tony..."

 

"So you like that also? Now what if I move over here..."

 

He kissed the flesh between her breasts, lightly decorated with pale, pink freckles. She tugged on his hair sharply and writhed under him.

 

"Tony!!!"

 

"Alright, alright." He moved back to her other breast and licked her nipple, dragging it against his tongue. 

 

"So, you like that as well... it is amazing, Pepper," he whispered against her heaving chest, "you are so responsive to my touch... so beautifully responsive my sweet..." 

 

He flicked the nipple with his finger and she murmured something indistinctly, tossing her head. His own libido was screaming at him, he was very painfully erect but he firmly controlled his own sexual needs, determined to enjoy Pepper's first taste of passion. 

 

_I want to sink myself into her and take her....but not like this... not now, now it is her time... I'm the first to teach her passion and damn it! I'm going to do it properly!_

 

His penis throbbed powerfully and he swallowed hard. _Even if it ends up killing me in the process..._  

 

He refocused on Pepper, who was breathing heavily, eyes still closed tightly. 

 

"Pepper, Pepper," he said, determined to make her look at him. She just nodded tightly and he bent his head to her breast and took her erect pink nipple between his teeth, biting it gently. 

 

He felt her tremble all over, her fingers in his hair tightened and as he raised his head, Pepper opened her eyes to stare blindly into his. They had turned dark with passion but it was the look of naked wonder and awe in them, that made his throat catch. 

 

He kissed her breast with love, trying to calm her, murmuring against her skin.

 

She was taking short, heaving breaths and now she said urgently, "Tony, Tony... Tony, look at me...."

 

He raised his head. She continued, eyes pleading with his, "Tony I feel... so strange... my legs, down there... I feel all wet and...there is a tightness... god.. Tony! I can't describe it, I just feel...Tony, what is happening to me... why do I feel like this?"

 

Tony was shocked at her distress and then he scolded himself mentally for being shocked. _Idiot! She wants release, your teasing has gone on long enough! Help her!_

 

He kissed her breast again and then moved upwards to take her mouth, kissing her deeply. She was equally passionate and their tongues mated wildly. He slowly lowered his hand, down her body, below her stomach and firmly pressed the flesh above her curls. 

 

She broke off the kiss in shock but he reclaimed her mouth, growling slightly at the soft flesh rubbing against him. Once again, he pressed her deeply. She kept kissing him, her breath hitching but pushed herself tightly against his fingers. Then he palmed the very moist, center of her, roughly pressing her mound through her dress and Pepper climaxed against his hand, gasping into his mouth. 

 

He felt wetness gush against his fingers and kept pressing her as she rode her release out, breathing in short gasps, blue eyes wide open and staring into his. Her face had turned a bright red and he kissed her cheek as she trembled with the after-shock.

'"

Then Tony rolled to his side, took her into his arms and held her tightly, stroking her hair. "There, there... it is okay, Pepper, it is over..."

 

"I know." she said so sadly, that he could not help but laugh.

 

"Tony, Tony, that was..." suddenly shy, she did not meet his gaze, instead she buried her head into his neck. 

 

Tony gently pulled her back, to look at her face. She was nibbling on her lip and he softly said, "What's the matter, Pepper?" She looked up at him with worried eyes. "Come on, sweetheart, tell me... tell me what happened? Are you upset at what we just did?"

 

Now he was the worried one. 

 

She said hurriedly, "No Tony, of course not, what happened between us, was...so wonderful..." she smiled at him slowly, eyes luminously blue and happy and he exhaled with relief. He kept stroking her hair as she continued.

 

"I have never felt that way before, my lord... your hands, your ... your mouth," she turned red again and he whispered to her, "Pepper, my sweet, you do not know how long I have wanted to touch you, show you passion, watch your eyes turn dark with sensuality... you have the body of a Goddess and the passion of the sea in the sunshine..." he kissed her slowly, whispering raggedly against her lips as she sighed, "my love, all I want to do is worship you in any way I can... "

 

"Oh Tony, does this mean you don't think of me as wanton and improper... throwing myself at you?" She asked nervously. 

 

Tony sputtered with laughter but the nervous, insecure look on her face, stopped him from laughing out loud. He said gently, "Pepper, I think I am the one who seduced you here, so if there is anyone who is wanton and improper it is me..." She giggled faintly at that and he lifted her chin, to stare into her eyes. 

 

"Do you think it is improper to show your passion? Do you feel ashamed of how you opened yourself to me..."

 

"Well," she said, her eyes searching his, "I... this is all new to me, my lord and I... I don't know..."

 

He sighed and said heavily, "My sweet, we aren't following conventional rules of courting... but then...those rules were designed for people who are getting to know each other during the courtship itself."

 

He stared into Pepper's deep blue eyes. "Pepper, if you feel I am going too fast, then... I will slow down... I will control myself and we do not need to touch. We will take things slow. I won't initiate any more ... interludes... I am sorry."

 

He was expecting Pepper to agree with his statement. What Tony wasn't expecting was anger.

 

Pepper pinched him firmly and said, "Tony, if I recall, I am the one who 'initiated' our last two interludes..."

 

He shook his head in the negative and she countered, "Yes, I did... I am the one who took you to the secret room in the inn and I am the one who asked you today, to go somewhere private, where no one would disturb us... AND I started kissing you, so..." Pepper bit her lip, "it seems that I should be the one slowing down..."

 

She ended on a whisper and Tony's heart sank.

'

Then she looked at him thoughtfully and smiled slowly. Pepper leaned into him and kissed his cheek. "On the other hand... screw propriety, fuck convention... you and me never follow society's rules anyways." She smiled wryly, "I wield a sword and can control fire, whats' conventional about that..."

 

Tony gasped in mock horror and said, "Such dirty words from such a pretty mouth...and that too a lady, tsk tsk.."

 

She laughed at his mimicry and they kissed slowly again. Pepper whispered to him, "I love your touch my lord, so no slowing down... I will not care for what society says we should do or should not..."

 

He hugged her tightly. Then she yawned sleepily. "Good lord, I feel so tired. I just... I just want to close my eyes, just for a few seconds... Tony..."

 

She fell asleep and Tony held her to him, loving the feel of her spent in his arms. He held her like that for some time and as her sleep

deepened, he eased himself away. He stood up, quickly pulled off his coat, buttoned Pepper back up and spread his coat over her, like a blanket. She snuggled into it, innocently slumbering.

_Alright she's sleeping._ He looked down at his penis poking through his trousers and sighed deeply. _Now I have to go take care of my reaction to Pepper's passion._


	39. The Solstice Vigilia

 

_Vita non est vivere sed valere_

Translation:  there is more to life than just being alive

 

Tony held the reins of Aurora and Balthazar as he waited patiently for Pepper to appear. It was a warm sunny day, the day of the summer solstice.

 

In celebration of the day, a couple of towns, including Boron and the Village had gotten together and set up a fair. They did this every year and every year, Tony was invited but he never attended. 

 

This year however, things were different.

 

_I am courting the most beautiful lady in the land and the shameful thing is that I have never taken her anywhere except to the training field or the meadow!_

 

The Dragon roared with laughter. _Where has that infamous Stark charm gone?! Poor Pepper..._

 

_Sssh... I feel bad enough as it is._

 

The minute the Village alderman had come to invite him, Tony had thanked him, then he had raced down the hill to the Village to ask Pepper to the Solstice Fair or Vigilia. She had dimpled charmingly and agreed, much to his relief.

 

So here he was waiting for her to come out of the milliner''s house. He mentally went over the road to the Fair.

 

_We take the straight path from here, away from the lake to the east... pass the circle of Carthas. .. twenty minute ride at the maximum. Oh and we have to go down the hill..._

 

He was busy with his thoughts but he looked up when he heard soft footsteps on the grass, coming towards him.

 

Tony sighed with pleasure at the sight of Pepper in a simple indigo blue linen dress with long white sleeves and black lacing at the neck.

 

She smiled at him and he quickly shifted Balthazar's reins from one hand to the other, to take her hand.

 

She had other ideas and quickly pulled his head down to kiss him deeply. He was lost in her sensual greeting, when out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something.

 

He broke off the kiss to whisper, "Pep, do you know that your milliner friend is staring at us from the balcony?"

 

She whispered back, "I am kissing the most handsome man in the land, I think she's staring because of that."

 

He flushed at her compliment and she laughed musically. Then he helped her onto her horse and they were on their way.

 

* * *

 

They had crossed the circle of Carthas, riding steadily, talking of this and that. Pepper was busy explaining how the second floor of the inn was to be redone. 

 

Tony agreed with her plan and said, "Maybe you should call Leroy Seq from Carinthia for this work. He is a renowned carpenter."  

 

Pepper was quiet for a moment, thinking it over. Then she spoke. "But Tony, won't he be expensive, I mean...can I afford him?" 

 

He nodded, saying "Let us talk to him at least. It can't hurt to try. Okay, we have to turn her and ride up the hill and down again." 

 

Pepper halted Aurora and asked curiously, "So Tony... how far away are we from the fair ground?"

 

"5 minutes ride..."

 

She was smiling at him cutely and he couldn't help but smile back at her. Then a mischievous glint entered her eye.

 

_I know that look, she had the same look on her face when she wanted to climb up that damn Devil's mast of the Botafago..._

 

"Pepper," he said slowly, "Whatever you have in mind, my answer is no."

 

She pouted at him and said pleadingly, "Come on Tony, don't be such a spoilsport... it is not dangerous, I just want to have a race."

 

He stared at her wide-eyed. "A race?! Where? Here?"

 

"Yup, up the hill and down the hill to the fair grounds, just as you said..." She kept smiling at him.

 

_I don't see the harm in a race... there must be some catch here but I can't see it...._

 

"Alright, we can race. Let's decide on a starting position."

 

"Hold on Tony." Pepper was still smiling at him in  a mysterious manner. "We need to decide the spoils for the winner."

 

He shrugged. "Why do we need spoils, why can't we just race?"

 

She rolled her eyes at him and he smirked. "My lord, to sweeten the taste of victory, someone must clearly lose and the other must clearly win."

 

"Alright, what are the spoils here?"

 

Pepper seemed to mull it over for a minute but Tony knew she already had something in mind. She looked at him from beneath her lashes, a devilishly sensual look that made his penis twitch and said slowly, "If I win....if I win, my lord, you will let me ride Balthazar."

 

He nearly fell off his horse. "No!" he roared at her, "Absolutely not!"

 

Riding Balthazar was a sensitive topic between them as he felt it was too dangerous and Pepper, of course, felt he was being too cautious.

 

She was not fazed by his reaction but said calmly, "This is just a term, my lord, just a condition of a wager..." Then she turned those melting sky blue eyes on him and he felt his resolve turn to mush. 

 

_What's the harm in making a wager, there's no guarantee she will win. Besides you get to lay down a term as well._

 

He growled out, "Pepper, I agree to the term BUT," he held up a hand as she was going to whoop for glee, "The riding will be supervised, I will guide you and the location and timing will be my choice." 

 

"Duration is my choice." she countered. Then as their horses were close to each other, Pepper leaned forward in her saddle and caught his cheek tenderly. 

 

"Tony, I would never ride Balthazar without your guidance... you know that right?" She said softly, "You know I seek your council in all such matters, I respect you and treasure your instruction."

 

He was touched by her words and the look in her eyes, so he nodded and spoke gruffly, "I agree to your terms."

 

She smiled at him and he said, "Now my term is if I win, you move back to Stark Keep."

 

"Done." She said simply and quickly.

 

Tony stared at her wide-eyed, a niggling doubt in his mind. He voiced it out loud. "Wait, how, why are you agreeing so readily to this? Pepper, did you want to move back to Stark Keep?"

 

"Yes," she said, "I wanted to. For some time now." She flushed as he kept looking at her. "I want to... I want to be near you, Tony." 

 

He did not know how to react without making a fool of himself, since his first instinct was to jump down from Balthazar and whoop for joy. Then his curiosity won out. 

 

"Pepper, why, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

 

She looked at him softly, "I did not know how it would sound... I mean, it would be highly presumptuous of me to tell you, I want to move back to Stark Keep, just like that."

 

He shook his head at her. "Not presumptuous at all, my love. Not at all." He caught her hand and kissed her  knuckles slowly, looking at her. "So my lady, are we in accord for the terms?" 

 

She nodded primly, "Yes we are, my lord, let us race."

 

"Not so fast, first we must seal the agreement." He leaned towards her, put one arm around her waist, drawing her to him and took her mouth hard. She gasped into his mouth but quickly recovered and matched his passion, making him groan with her fervor. 

 

Balthazar shifted restlessly underneath him but Tony held the reins tight, to keep him and Pepper close. He broke off the kiss and whispered to her darkly, "My lady, I am going to win this race because I want you back under my roof."

He nuzzled her face with his. "And on your first night back, I am going to give you a surprise."

 

She leaned back to look at him excitedly. "A surprise! What is it, Tony?!"

 

"No no, when I win and you move back, that is when you will get the surprise."

 

She tossed her head at him. "You seem pretty confident of your victory, my lord, mayhap I should remind you that my steed, Aurora, was the finest mare in Carinthia and moves like the wind when she rides." 

 

Her horse whinnied at the sound of her name and Tony grinned at Pepper's haughty look towards him. He took her hand, shook it and said, "To the victor, go the spoils."

 

She nodded regally at him. "Indeed, my lord, indeed."

 

* * *

 

Two horses lined up a little distance away from the bottom of the tree. 

 

One was a black behemoth, a magnificent war horse with a midnight black mane. He tossed his large head and began pawing the ground in anticipation. His rider, the Iron Knight was silently challenging the other racer, with his eyes. 

 

The other horse was a complete contrast to the war horse. Delicate, slender and white as snow with a silky mane of sunshine, it whinnied in excitement and her rider, the Daughter of Summac, blew a loud raspberry at her opponent, giggling at the shocked look on his face.

 

Then they straightened, reins were tightened and at the end of the Knight's count to three, both horses charged ahead, towards the large hill.

 

With his powerful muscular build, Balthazar took the lead, surging forward with force, tufts of dirt flying in his wake from his powerful hooves. Aurora was close behind.

 

From the way the war horse was moving over the land, it seemed clear who would be the victor. As they neared the top of the hill  however, the tide of victory turned. 

 

Balthazar had expended a lot of energy to climb up the hill. Being a heavy horse, he was tiring out and this is where Aurora, slender and light, took the lead, reaching the top of the hill first. 

 

Balthazar snorted in anger and rode after her with fury, determined to close the gap. It seemed easy for the war horse because the ride was all downhill from here and riding downwards was infinitely easier than riding up the hill. 

 

In theory, the war horse's thinking was right. But he was struck dumb by the way, the lithe Aurora practically flew down the hill, her hooves barely touching the ground. 

 

She moved like a white cloud in the wind, golden mane streaming, her rider whooping with glee as they neared the finish line. The war horse and his rider knew they were beaten and by a good distance, as they watched the pair cross the finish line.

 

* * *

 

Pepper tucked her arm tightly into Tony's as they walked onto the fairground. They had settled the horses and she was still smiling from her victory. 

 

He glanced down at her and whispered good-naturedly, "My lady, you walk in here like a conqueror surveying his latest victory. As the defeated, I fear for my horse." 

 

Tony smiled down at her and she whispered back, "It is only for a ride, Tony... Balthazar is yours and yours only... you look magnificent on him, I could never take your place." 

 

He locked his hand with hers and squeezed her fingers.

 

Pepper looked around at the lavishly spread Fair, stalls and little booths lined up neatly. There was a decent crowd of people of all ages. Children ran around and played while adults slowly walked and inspected the wares at the stall.s

Tony asked her, "So my lady, what do you want to do first?" 

 

"I do not know my lord, there is just so much to see and do, to be honest." 

 

"Why don't we start by looking at the food stalls?"

 

She grinned up at him. "You are hungry, aren't you Tony?"

 

He patted his stomach. "Horribly. Magdalene's cooking yesterday night was so ... well... so bad that I was scared to try her breakfast today morning." 

 

She laughed at his comical grimace and as they walked, hawkers busy crying out to them, he continued. 

 

"At least I'm glad, she stopped trying to poison me." 

 

Pepper stopped suddenly and looked at him, not knowing whether he was joking or serious. "My lord, what do you mean poison? Magdalene would never try to harm you." 

 

He snorted. "She has threatened to, on numerous occasions. But she has never gone through with her threat."  

 

Pepper stopped in front of a pie seller because she saw Tony practically drooling at the aromatic little mince pies on display. They brought a couple and while she neatly ate one, he wolfed down four with a speed that astounded her. 

 

Tony finished eating and wiped his mouth with his handkerchief. Pepper noticed he had missed a spot of meat on his chin. She instinctively took the kerchief from his hand and rubbed the spot slowly with it, getting rid of it. 

 

Their eyes met and Pepper moistened her lips, feeling very warm at the way Tony's eyes had darkened at her touch. 

 

_So mahogany brown, so deep, ... the way you look at me, my lord, I truly feel like a queen._

 

She reminded herself that they were in public and that she could not be so forward with her affections. But she couldn't resist touching him. So she let one edge of the handkerchief drop and used the fall of cloth, to hide her fingers as they moved over his firm warm lips slowly. 

 

Tony trembled, his dark gaze holding hers captive, as she touched his lips softly. He touched the tip of his tongue to one of her fingers and she caught her breath.

 

Then she lowered her hand and he whispered to her, "Soon my love,  soon..."

 

She nodded, breathless once again, from the way his eyes promised to do wicked things to her. 

 

Someone called out, "Anthony! Anthony! Lord Stark!" And they both turned.

 

A tall blonde man in a captain's uniform walked towards them. Tony exclaimed warmly, "Kieran! You, devil, you!" 

 

The men shook hands warmly and Tony introduced her. "This is Lady Virginia Potts from ..." he faltered here and she held her breath hoping he wouldn't say Cumbria. "From Lorinthia."

 

The soldier bowed over her hand deeply and said, "Charmed, my lady, to make your acquaintance." 

 

She nodded her head and Tony explained, "Captain Kieran is the head of the Guards of Kolthein, a land not far from here. We both trained under Duke Rorshach, in my eighteenth year." 

 

The Captain nodded, smiling widely, "I, this wily charmer and that gentleman Moor, James Rhodes." 

 

At the mention of Rhodey, Pepper felt Tony tense and a look of grief passed over his face. 

 

The Captain looked sad himself and said quietly, "I miss that man. Every time I train and I dodge a blow. I remember his skill with blocking and dodging."

 

Tony just nodded his head and looked away. Pepper entwined her fingers with his, trying to comfort him. He looked at her and smiled slowly. 

 

The Captain said, "Let us speak of happier times. Lord Stark, what brings you to the Solstice Viligia?"

 

Tony answered, "I wanted to show Pep- I mean, Lady Virginia, the Fair." 

 

She said, "I have never been to such a grand gathering of businesses before. It really is a well organised event." 

 

The Captain nodded. "Say Anthony, a couple of us soldiers are sampling the local beverages for sale. What better way to celebrate our furlough, then to sit in the sun and drink ourselves merry? Join us, my friend, it will be just like old times."

 

Pepper looked over at where the Captain was pointing.  _Indeed they are making merry._

 

Four or five men, wearing similar but less decorated versions of the Captain's uniform, were sitting at a long table. At least three or four flagons of alcohol, sat on the table and they kept filling their glasses, drinking deep and refilling them. They were truly in their cups and as they saw Tony, they began to cheer and wave at him loudly, startling the passerbys with their drunken vigor.

 

"Anthony!"

"Anthony, you ponce!"

"Come here boyo! Have a little drink with us!"  

 

She looked at Tony, who was smiling at them, waving back and her heart constricted with dread because she knew what he was going to do next. 

 

_He will go join them ... to drink... as he loves to drink with soldiers... these are his old drinking buddies... and Tony is already thinking of Rhodey... so he is going to get drunk and... depressed._

 

Then she mentally chided herself for judgmental. 

 

_He hasn't been drinking for a while. So he does deserve this break. I can't change him. I have to ... accept him for what he is._

 

The Captain said slowly, "I'm not sure it is ideal for the Lady to join us." 

 

Both Tony and her said, "No!" loudly and at the same time.

 

Pepper let go of Tony's arm and looked at him. She said brightly, "It is alright, Tony, I can take care of myself. Please join your friends." 

 

She pointed at the nearby stalls. "There are some clothing items and household stuff that I wanted to look at. You would be bored anyway." 

 

She smiled up at him, trying to hide her disappointment at losing his company. Tony just looked at her quietly and then smiled at the Captain.

 

As she stepped to move away, he caught her hand and placed it on his arm.

 

Pepper stared at him as he said firmly to the Captain, "I am sorry, Kieran. I promised the lady to take her to the fair and I have to keep my promise. Besides... I do not want to drink right now."

 

She felt warm feelings permeate her bones at Tony's words, relief that he was not going to get drunk and happiness that he wasn't going to leave her alone.

 

Kieran goggled at him. "But Anthony... we haven't met for so long. The boys ... they wanted to..." 

 

Tony patted him on the arm and said, "Maybe someday. I'm sorry. I made a promise."

 

The Captain sighed loudly and said, "Good to see you, Anthony. Good day, my lady." 

 

Tony started to lead Pepper towards the stalls she pointed at. She looked back at the Captain, standing there mournfully and had to ask.

 

"Tony ... why didn't you go with your friends? Don't you...didn't you want to meet them?"

 

He shrugged and said quietly, "If I had gone with Kieran and my friends, we would have done what we always do... drink till dawn, despair with memories of fallen comrades and fall asleep at the table with a horrible headache the next morning." 

 

He shook his head grimly. "Been there done that. No more ... I will not wallow in memories any more."

 

There was a bleakness in his eyes and she caught his hand tightly. He looked down at her and Pepper watched as the bleakness turned to happiness and his eyes twinkled at her. 

 

He said softly, "I want to make new memories... memories not splashed liberally with spirits and sadness. I do not want to drown myself in drink anymore. I do not want to remain in darkness and shadow." 

 

She was entranced by the look of love in his eyes as they stared into hers. "I want to step into the sunshine and feel the light on my face. Pepper, I want to be worthy of you and leaving alcohol behind, is one step I can take towards that."

 

She didn't think she would ever feel any more love for his man than at this moment. His need to leave behind that ugly part of him, just for her, made her heart sing. 

 

Pepper was truly speechless. "Tony ... I don't know what to say... I..." 

 

She wanted to kiss him very badly but couldn't, so she settled for kissing him quickly on his cheek. Then she took his hand and held it tightly. 

 

Tony seemed to be embarrassed by her awe and cleared his throat. "You wanted to look at some household items, Pep."

 

She smiled at his obvious attempt to change the subject. Then she said, "Actually I wanted to look at the weapons they had on display. Would that interest you, my lord?"

 

The look of relief on his face, made her laugh out loud and punch him lightly as they walked away to the weapon stalls.

 

 

 


	40. Bulls-eye

After thirty minutes of admiring weapons and finally purchasing a shield that met Tony's high expectations, he and Pepper were walking towards the food stalls once again. 

 

Pepper's eyes were on the clothing stalls, that they passed by and he smiled at her look of longing. "Alright Pepper, let us look at the clothing items, I've denied you long enough."

 

She smiled gleefully and said, "Why don't you go ahead and get us some food? I will start my browsing."

 

This suited him and he went ahead, leaving her at the clothing stalls. Tony visited two food stalls, one with roasted chestnuts and the other with venison quiches and shanks. As he waited for the food, he glanced back at the clothing stalls. Pepper was busy pointing out items, haggling with the shopkeeper and inspecting the wares. He studied her slender form in blue, hair tied back neatly but shining in the summer sun and her rosy cheeks.

 

Tony felt relaxed and extremely contented as he looked at her, happily engrossed in her shopping. He chuckled as she began to argue passionately with the shopkeeper. 

 

_Your lady drives a hard bargain..._ drawled the Dragon.

 

_Yes, she does, she is one smart negotiator._

 

The Dragon huffed and said slowly, _You did the right thing, Anthony, you have light in your life now, leave the drink in the shadows... I am ...I am proud of you._

 

Tony widened his eyes. _Dragon... from where is this coming?_

 

_I must admit, I knew you loved Virginia but the way you have transformed around her, is truly amazing. Your tenderness, your caring nature, the way you defend her but yet give her a chance, to learn, to try... and today, you put her first. I was always skeptical of love and its ability to inspire people but seeing you... in her light, you have learned how to love. It has made you a better man, Anthony..._

 

Tony remained silent for a few moments, shocked by the Dragon's admiration and the mighty being chuckled loudly. _I seem to have stunned you speechless... yet another achievement..._

 

_You always want to have the last word, don't you?_

 

Their food was finally done and he picked up two plates and walked towards Pepper, who seemed to have decided on something and was paying for it. She heard him and hurriedly tucked the parcel into her bag. He was curious at her secrecy and asked, "Now what is that? What did you buy, Pepper?"

 

She blinked at him and gave a slow, mysterious smile. "That's for me to know and for you to find out, Tony..."

 

He shook his head at her and they sat down on the soft grass and began to tuck in, eating with gusto. 

 

"Is it just me or is the food here, very tasty?" Pepper asked. 

 

Tony began to mutter around a mouthful of chewed up food in his mouth. "It is good... because they do not let just anyone come here to cook. The stall owners have to pay for a place in the fair. Since the price is reasonable and the business is good, there is a lot of competition. A committee decides which cooks are the best to represent their region from the many participants."

 

Pepper was nodding at him and then asked, "So are there any game stalls here? Games we could play. Games where I could defeat you again, my lord."

 

He quirked an eyebrow at her smug smile. "After my horse, do you have eyes on my Keep as well, my lady?"

 

She threw her head back and laughed loudly. "Oh Tony... that was hilarious. No my lord, rest assured, no more spoils, I just want to compete with you, that's all."

 

He thought for a moment. "What about archery?"

 

Pepper nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, that sounds good. Are you done eating?"

 

He stood up, wiped his hands on his kerchief and helped her stand. They threw away the plates and walked towards the square area at the edge of the fairgrounds, hand in hand.

 

Tony was relieved that there were just a few youths lined up, waiting for a turn with the bow and arrow. They stood at the end of the line and he whispered to Pepper, "Two types of competition are being offered here. Single means you have to hit a certain number of targets within a certain duration and you win a prize if you do. Dual means you get to compete with another person. Whoever hits the most targets, wins. Which competition are you interested in, Pepper?"

 

She replied, "Dual, you versus me." Pepper had that steely glint in her eyes, which he knew, meant she was thinking of a strategy to defeat him.

 

_To add to my woes, she is actually better than me at archery._

 

He thought it prudent to mention the terms of the competition again. "Just so I am clear... no spoils go to the victor, correct?

 

Pepper had schooled her expression into one of extreme nonchalance but it did not fool Tony. _She's thinking of something..._

 

Then she smiled at him innocently. "Welll... what's the harm in one more small wager?"

 

"My lady! You already get Balthazar to ride for some time! What more do you want?"

 

There was no one behind them, so she tugged him down and bit his ear softly, whispering into it darkly, "Yes, for sometime I get Balthazar... but I feel his rider is the true prize... and I intend to claim him as my own... What do you think of that?"

 

He gulped and then whispered back, "What does claiming entail?"

 

She whispered against his ear, "You lie perfectly still and let me ravish you, my lord... completely and utterly. Your beautiful body will surrender to my control..."

 

Every sensually uttered syllable of Pepper's made the blood pool in his stomach and he felt very warm. The images of Pepper 'ravishing' him as she put it so nicely, flooded his mind and he blinked to clear his head. 

 

Tony's mouth said "Yes" before his brain could react and Pepper shook his hand happily. "Thank you, Tony, we are in accord."

 

"Hold on, hold on... what about me, what if I win?"

 

She smiled at him. "Alright Tony, what do you want?"

 

"If I win, you come with me to the nearby city of Dale and you let me commission you, an entire season of clothing". She widened her eyes and he continued quickly, "I know a gifted seamstress over there, one who is a master with the needle and thread... "

 

"Tony..."

 

"Pepper,  you deserve to wear the best... I have never brought any woman any clothing except..." he flushed here, thinking of the skimpy undergarments he had paid for his paramours, that were hidden all over the Keep.

 

It seemed Pepper knew what he was talking about because her mouth tightened and she said coolly, "Yes, Tony I am aware of the 'items' of clothing you bought, I've seen them."

 

He carried on, "I've brought trinkets and undergarments but this wouldn't be the same. Please Pepper..."

 

She smiled at him and said, "Alright Tony. It would be fun to be commissioned a whole season of clothes! I could specify fabrics, materials, styles etc. Janice is nice but some of her styles are .... old fashioned." She shrugged and said, "But wait! This is only if you win, Tony. Only then."

 

"Deal. Now we have an accord." They shook and it was finally their turn. 

 

Pepper was standing in front of Tony and she stretched her hand towards the gatekeeper with the fare.

 

He stared rudely and opened his mouth to say something, that Tony knew he wasn't going to like at all. So he gave the man his most threatening scowl and the gatekeeper quietly took the offered money.

 

* * *

 

The two competitors entered the area. There were six targets, arranged in ascending amount of distance, with the first target, 7 meters away from where they were standing. A thin rope marked the cut off line, which they weren't allowed to cross. 

 

They decided to take turns in shooting at each target. The Lady would go first.  

 

She took her position, checked for wind direction and lined up her shot. Then she fired. The arrow hit the inner ring of the target.

 

The Iron Knight was next and with less indecision, he fired straight and true, to hit a bulls-eye. He waggled his eyebrows at the Lady, who smiled at him serenely.

 

**Target 1:**

Lady: 5

Knight: 10

 

At the next target, the Knight went first, being the high scorer. He fired and hit the inner ring.

The Lady went next and waited for the wind to die down. The Knight smirked at her but she ignored him and her patience paid off. She hit the bulls-eye dead on.

 

**Target 2 + 1:**

Lady: 10 + 5

Knight: 5 + 10

 

At the next target, the Knight hit the inner ring while the Lady hit the outermost ring. 

 

**Target 3 + 2 + 1:**

Lady: 0+ 10 + 5

Knight: 5 + 5 + 10

 

The Knight was leading, so he had first chance at Target 4. This time he hit the outermost ring. The Lady scored a bulls-eye. 

 

**Target 4 + 3 + 2 + 1:**

Lady: 10+ 0+ 10 + 5

Knight: 0+ 5 + 5 + 10

 

The Lady was leading by five points but at Target 5, she faltered and hit the outermost ring. The Knight struck the inner ring. 

 

**Target 5 + 4 + 3 + 2 + 1:**

Lady: 10+ 0+ 10 + 5

Knight: 5+ 5 + 5 + 10

 

The score was tied and both competitors knew this was it. Whoever hit the last target's bulls-eye, would win the game and the wager. The Knight nodded at the Lady, smiling deeply. He was very confident he would hit the bulls-eye and win. She just smiled back at him sweetly. 

 

He lined up his shot, pulled back his bow, concentrating on the target. And then he made a tactical error. Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced sideways at his opponent, standing to his left. The Lady slowly touched her tongue to her upper lip and pushed it gently. She was looking at him from under her long lashes, raking his body from head to toe. He exhaled sharply and let his arrow loose, without aiming. It flew wildly and fell short of striking the target. The Knight slapped his forehead hard. 

 

He stared at the Lady, who serenely took his place, gently moving him aside. In one smooth motion, she lined up the shot and perfectly hit the target in the bulls-eye. 

 

The Knight looked up at the sky, shaking his head with disbelief. As the Lady passed him victoriously, head held high, he whispered darkly, "That was not fair, you know the effect you have on me...Lady Potts."

 

In a very sultry voice, the Lady whispered back, "All is fair in love and war... Lord Stark." Then she giggled and he couldn't help but laugh at himself. 

 

* * *

 

Tony and Pepper were leisurely strolling around the Fair, taking in the sights when they happened upon a flat grassy plain, where a number of men and women were gathered. 

 

Tony tensed up, horrified at what was going to happen on the plain and cursing himself for not realizing it. Pepper was busy looking around herself. Just then a yeoman announced loudly, "Join the dance, sirs and madames! Come one, come all and take a place in the line!"

 

Tony grimaced, trying to look for a way out of the plain. He hated dancing. But then he felt Pepper tighten her grip on his arm and she exclaimed excitedly, "Tony! We are just in time for the dance! How marvelous!"

 

She asked a nearby couple, "Excuse me, do you know which dance is going to start?"

 

The lady simperingly said, "The Pavane! Isn't it grand!? The latest courtly dance!"

 

Tony rolled his eyes at the mentioned dance. _A pretentious, posing ceremony used by the royalty to show off their clothes. Huh! And these simple folk want to imitate them blindly!_

 

Then he watched Pepper straighten her clothes and touch her hair, making sure she looked alright. She looked at him, eyes shining, smiling so happily at him. "How do I look, Tony? Do I look fine? I want to look my best up there..."

 

"You look beautiful, Pepper." he said softly, her puppy-like enthusiasm touching him deeply. 

 

She tugged on his hand and pointed towards the middle of the plain, where a small line of people had started to form. "We should go there, Tony, we need to get a good posi-".

 

Pepper stopped talking mid-way, suddenly turning quiet. "I forgot, you do not like to dance... we can go away then..." She turned to go but not before Tony say the look of disappointment in her eyes, which she was trying to hide.  He mentally kicked himself for being insensitive.

 

_Don't be an ass! The lady wants to dance, suck it up and dance!_

 

He quickly caught her hand in his and bowed deeply over it. "My lady, would you do me the honor of being my partner for this dance?" he murmured against her hand. He looked at her and Pepper bit her lip and said slowly, "Tony, you do not need to dance. It is alright, it is just a silly ceremony-"

 

"I do not need to, my lady, I want to... please accept my invitation."

 

She nodded, her eyes soft and blue, meeting his with happiness. He led her to the line and they took their places, as the fifth couple. 

 

The musicians sitting in a corner, started to tap their instruments, gently hinting at the crowd to step back from the plain and give the dancers room. The ladies and men, who would be dancing, were separated into two different groups, standing apart, but in line with each other.

 

The band started to play, a slow flute and drum rhythm and the first couple began to walk towards each other, taking a step with each beat of the drum. The woman crossed to the man's side and he crossed to hers, slowly. She turned slightly and he took her hand.

 

Then they slowly stepped forward, towards the crowd this time and the next couple did the same, the first couple step-by-step moving in front of them. Tony was watching the dancers carefully because he was not familiar with this dance.

 

When it was his turn, he took care to step with the music, keeping a careful eye not to walk into Pepper, who crossed him gracefully and took his hand daintily.

 

_The swan and the bear, that is what we are... she is gliding across the grass beautifully, while I amble into place, body stiff and tense..._

 

As she held his hand and they walked forward, one step at a time with the music, Pepper smiled at him reassuringly and squeezed his hand tightly. He nodded, determined not to mess up and took a deep breath as they walked in a straight line, the last of the couples. 

 

The flute began to pick up the pace, now a soulful melody and the couples started to step backwards now, one foot at a time. Tony didn't realize this in time and would have walked into the man in front of him, if it had not been for Pepper's firm halting hand, that pulled him back slightly. 

 

He began to walk backwards, one step at a time. Finally, they had to turn and face each other, not letting go of their joined hands. 

 

Tony remembered what came next and was prepared when the music of the violin joined the symphony of the flute and drum. This was the cue for the men to get down on one knee. He did so in a controlled movement, trying to be as dignified as the others. 

 

As Pepper circled him, he did not let go of her hand nor break eye contact. One side of her mouth quirked and he knew she was smiling at him controlling his urge to fidget. Then it was his turn to circle her and he looked into her blue blue eyes, smiling at him as he did so. 

 

_Why didn't I notice before, how romantic this dance is... the hand holding, the circling... I guess, with the right woman, I don't feel like a ponce doing this dance._  

 

The next step was to stand facing the crowd, hands lifted and joined and then she curtsied and he dipped his knees. He was rather surprised that it was the end of the dance as the crowd began to clap and cheer wildly when the music stopped. 

 

As the couples walked away and the crowd began to mingle, Tony stood where he was and held Pepper's hand, unwilling to let her go. She was also looking at him, lips curved in a gentle smile. 

 

"Pepper, you move like a dream..." he whispered. "So beautifully light and graceful... It is an honor to dance with you, my lady..."

 

She smiled softly, eyes shimmering and moved close to him. Then he kept absolutely still as she wrapped her arms around his neck, laid her head on his shoulder and softened against him, sighing deeply. "Tony...Tony... it is such a pleasure to dance with you, my lord..." 

 

He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer and they both began to sway slowly. The band was playing a vibrant, moving tune and couples around them, twirled and swirled. But the Iron Knight and the Lady just remained in each other's arms, lost to the world around them, swaying slowly in the summer sun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am very bad at describing formal dances. To see an actual reenactment of the dance (and grasp what the heck I am talking about) please see:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BXZrT4fMgFk


	41. Riding Balthazar

_Tuta timeo ne verum militem. Illa pugnat, in omnibus est._

Translation: The true warrior isn't immune to fear. She fights in spite of it.

 

They left the Fair around 3 pm, before it got too dark. Tony escorted Pepper home towards the Village. They were both tired from the day's activities as they headed towards the Lake. 

 

With a smile in his voice, Tony asked Pepper, "I suppose, Pepper, you want to learn how to ride Balthazar today?"

 

She nodded excitedly but then yawned widely and he said gently, "You are too tired, sweetheart, we can start tomorrow..."

 

"No, Tony, please, today...let me just take a short nap and I will be fine. 

 

She yawned again and he smiled. "I'll tell you what, we can try at night, Balthazar is an experienced horse and we would be able to ride undisturbed. So take a nap and we will meet back at the Lake, at around 8 pm.What do you say?"

 

She agreed and was going to turn her horse towards the Village, when he suggested quietly, "You could come to the Keep, it is closer and then we could both leave from it at night... we need to train Balthazar at the meadow. It is the only piece of land, wide and flat enough for him to be free." 

 

Tony's heart was in his throat, hoping Pepper would accept his simple invitation. 

 

_She told me she wants to come back to the Keep... I want to make sure that is what she really wants...that she's not just saying it to please me..._

 

Pepper just smiled and Tony babbled on nervously. "I mean, it is just more convenient, you know, at least that's what I think, no one is home, Jarvis is in the Village and Magdalene has gone to a nearby town, to buy some stuff. And your room is as it is, undisturbed and you could sleep there and then leaving in the evening would be easier as we would be together and-"

 

He stopped babbling when she caught his hand, squeezed and said, "Tony let us go to the Keep. It would be more convenient."

 

They rode there together and Pepper dismounted in the courtyard. Tigliath came bounding out of the Keep, like a giant puppy and launched himself at her, chuffing loudly. She giggled and petted him as he wound his way around her legs, rubbing against her. "Hello there, handsome boy... look at you, so shiny! Okay, slow down, slow down, I'm happy to see you too!"

 

He took the horses and said, "Pep, you head on inside and go to sleep, I will take care of the horses." 

 

She was going to object, when she yawned cutely and he pointed at the Keep and said firmly, "Woman. Go. To. Bed. NOW."

 

Pepper giggled and obeyed him, taking Tigliath with her. Tony took the horses to the stable, removed their saddles, gave them fresh hay and water and rubbed them down quickly. When he was satisfied, he went inside. 

 

_I know Pepper must be dozing her somewhere... let me check near the fireplace._

 

She was not there.

 

He checked the main hall and the library. Pepper was not there in either location. 

 

_She must have gone to her old room._

 

He ran upstairs and gently opened her room's door. _She's not here either... where could she be?_

 

He checked all the bedrooms on the first floor, except his own. She wasn't in any of them and he was starting to worry.

 

Then he heard Tigliath growl quietly as if calling him and Tony opened his own room door. To find his queen sleeping sweetly on his bed. 

 

He came closer. As always, he was entranced by the sight of Pepper deep in the slumber, long lashes dark on her cheek, hands tucked under her chin, sleeping on her stomach. She was breathing softly and he bent and kissed the top of her head, stroking her silky hair gently. Tigliath was all curled up himself, at the foot of the bed, right near Pepper's feet. 

 

Tony looked around, shucked off his coat and draped it slowly over the armchair. _Let her take the bed, I will take the chair, I just need a short nap._

 

The Dragon quietly said, _There are other beds, Tony..._

 

_No, I want to stay near Pepper._

 

As the Dragon chortled, he settled down in the chair and made himself comfortable. He had just closed his eyes when he heard his name being called softly. "Tony...Tony..." 

 

Tony opened his eyes, to see Pepper had opened one sleepy blue eye and was staring at him with mild irritation, her forehead lightly furrowed. 

 

In a drowsy but stern tone, she said "You stubborn man, do you want to wake up with back pain or a catch in your neck? Get in your bed now!" 

 

He hurriedly obeyed her and went to lie down on the other side of the bed, keeping a safe distance between him and Pepper. She turned to face him and as he closed his eyes, he felt her take his hand and cuddle it tightly in her clasped hands. 

 

* * *

 

Pepper stood in the courtyard, waiting impatiently for Tony to come out of the stables. It was 9 pm and they were going to ride to the meadow. The night was hot with a light breeze and a crescent moon. There was enough light to see and Tony would bring a lantern along.

 

He came out, leading Balthazar who was snorting with impatience himself and wearing a heavy bridle. Tony had tied a long rope around himself and was carrying a lantern. 

 

He grinned at Pepper and she flushed under his appreciative gaze. "What is it, Tony? Why are you looking at me like that?" 

 

"My lady, trousers and a shirt never looked as attractive as they do on you...very attractive indeed." He looked at her slowly, from her head to her toes, his eyes lingering on her hips and legs and she flushed again.  

 

"Tony..." she was embarrassed by his regard but at the same time, aroused by his dark, focused gaze. 

 

He smiled at her and held Balthazar firmly as she mounted the tall horse. Then he mounted behind her and they started the ride to the meadow. 

 

Pepper leaned back against Tony, enjoying the wind in her face and the strong warm chest pressing against her back. 

 

He said softly to her, "You are a lot lighter than me, so Balthazar will feel nervous at the lack of weight on his saddle. He may shy or refuse to obey. So I'm going to train him to accept your hands at the reins and accept your light weight on his back."

 

Distracted by the way his beard was grazing the skin on her face, Pepper cleared her throat and asked, "So I take it you won't be riding him along with me?" 

 

"Nope, he needs to accept you on your own. That way you will always be able to command him." 

 

"But Tony..." she said, turning slightly to look at him. "I thought this was a one-time thing. Because of the wager."

 

He whispered to her, "If you can control him and all goes well with his training... then sweetheart, you can ride him whenever you want... we can share him." 

 

She placed her hand over his at her waist and squeezed it tightly. "Thank you my lord..  thank you for being so generous." 

 

"You have my heart, my lady...everything else of mine becomes yours as well." He whispered to her softly, kissing her ear and she couldn't help but gasp at his tender words.

 

_Tony ... when you say things like that ... I do not know what to do. Or how to respond. I love you but... I'm still scared. Why am I scared of giving my heart to you completely?_

 

He seemed to sense her conflict and kissed the back of her head softly. They reached the meadow and Tony stilled Balthazar, while Pepper dismounted. He handed her the lantern and got down himself.  Then he began to tie the rope around his waist to Balthazar's bridle. 

 

"Pep, please place the lantern over there on the grass. I can see well for now but I will need it later." 

 

She did so and came back as he began to explain. "The training technique I'm going to use here, is called longeing. In this technique, the trainer trains the horse from afar, using his voice and a rope to reach the horse commands. Now Balthazar has already been trained but to accept a much heavier weight and to follow battle commands like kneel or raise... I am going to teach him to accept you and to listen to your voice." 

 

He finished tying the rope and holding it, he walked towards the center of meadow, Pepper following him with interest. 

 

"So here's what we are going to do, Pep. Balthazar is going to move in a circle. You are going to direct him using this rope and I'm going to issue commands." 

 

Pepper took the rope and Tony stood behind her, holding her hands. He arranged the rope around her hands and then said loudly "Ho! Balthazar!  

 

The large horse whinnied in response, tossing his great head and Tony guided Pepper to move the rope slowly, urging Balthazar to move.

 

The great horse began to slowly step forward, when he tried to come towards them, Tony raised Pepper's hand with his own and said "Walk!" firmly.

 

Using the rope, they guided Balthazar to walk slowly in a circle, Pepper and Tony rotating in place with him.

 

"Okay now we need to get him to stop. Tighten your hold on the rope, holding it firm." She did so and the horse promptly stopped in place. 

 

"Good girl, now to get him to start walking again, click your tongue gently, making a noise." 

 

Pepper did so and the great horse stared at her, pricking up his ears but did nothing. 

 

"Move the rope slightly to the left, urge him to move." 

 

She said softly "Walk Balthazar, walk."

 

"Louder, Pepper, loudly."

 

She repeated herself, in a louder tone.

 

And he obeyed, slowly stepping forward.  

 

"Now he needs to trot. Keep a firm grip on the rope, shake it gently and move it sideways. Say the command in a firm tone."

 

She listened to him and moved the rope. Then Pepper called out "Trot!" and smiled widely as Balthazar began to trot slowly. 

 

"Tony, he listened to me!" 

 

"Brace yourself, sweetheart! He's going to pick up speed."

 

Indeed the horse was trotting smartly with speed and Pepper held on tightly to the rope, keeping it firm and taut between them. Tony had helpfully caught her wrists, strengthening her grip.  

 

She leaned back against him, feeling confident since he was there to support her.

 

He whispered to her, "The canter next, my love, we need to move from trot to canter. Say the word, just like the trot but stand firm."

 

Pepper repeated her actions saying, "Hi Balthazar! Canter!"

 

And the beautiful horse lifted his legs high, easing into a canter, legs moving powerfully as he listened to the rope and her voice.

 

Tony was still supporting her strongly and they watched Balthazar magnificently canter in the meadow, neatly in a circle.

 

"Now it is time for him to stop. You need to tighten the rope strongly and say stop loudly. Raise your right hand, palm outwards, fingers spread." 

 

Pepper concentrated, tightening her grip on the rope. She stood tall, raised her hand, keeping a firm grip on the rope with the other and said loudly, "Ho! STOP ! STOP boy!" 

 

The war horse slowed down, gradually coming to a complete stop and stood there, snorting.

 

Tony handed Pepper an apple and said, "Take two steps away from me. Call him to you... you know how. Praise him, touch him and feed him the apple. He needs to know you approve of his behavior."

 

Pepper took two steps away from Tony, whistled softly and said gently, "Come here, Balthazar, come here." 

 

The giant horse came towards her and she stroked his great head. He whinnied softly, blew on her and rubbed his head along hers.

 

She heard Tony chuckling softly behind her. "Why was I worried? The great beast is captivated by you. Look at him rubbing his head along yours. And eating out of your hand."

 

Indeed Balthazar was busy chomping on the proffered apple from Pepper's hand. She petted his velvety soft nose as he ate and said mischievously to Tony, "Just like his master..." 

 

She saw Tony smile slowly, one of the things she loved about him and say softly, "Yes, both of us are captivated by you. And equally willing to eat out of your hands." 

 

She hid her face by nuzzling Balthazar's large head, trying to hide her smile at his statement. 

 

Tony said softly, "So you get to ride Balthazar now. Are you ready?"

 

Her heart was racing with excitement and she exclaimed, "Yes!" 

 

He held Balthazar still as she mounted and then Tony said, "Pepper, I'm going to hold the rope but you need to give all the commands vocally. I'm just going to help with tightening and loosening. Do you understood?"

 

Pepper nodded, suddenly nervous because, suddenly the war horse was a lot larger and taller than she remembered. 

 

"Don't look down, don't look down... oh god! I'm so high off the ground!"

 

Tony must have been watching because he said soothingly, "Don't look down, look ahead... relax Pep... Balthazar can sense you are nervous and that makes him nervous."

 

Sure enough, the horse was pawing at the ground and snorting loudly. 

 

Pepper felt as if she was going to cry. "Tony ... I'm scared.." 

 

"Hold on." He rolled up the longe rope and hoisted it around his shoulder. Then he stepped close to Balthazar and caught his bridle tightly. 

 

"Come on, you silly goose, why are you so nervous? You need to try new things, you can't be this frightened." 

 

She said quietly, "I'm sorry Tony... I forced you to do this and now I've lost my own nerve." 

 

Tony made a very funny noise with his mouth and schooled his face into a neutral expression. "Pepper...I was talking to Balthazar."

 

She went red and he reached up to pat her thigh comfortingly. "Sweetheart, it is alright to be scared. It is okay... just don't panic. You know I got you." 

 

She smiled at him and he said, "Now you, me and Balthazar are going to slowly walk around in a circle and you are going to calm the horse down by talking to him. He needs to get used to your weight and your voice."

 

Tony started to lead Balthazar and Pepper bent down as much as she could without falling off. She whispered softly at the horse. "I'm not going to hurt you... I just want to ride you, don't worry Balthazar."

 

He pricked his pointed ears at her and huffed loudly.

 

Tony whispered, "He's very vain just like me... praise him. He likes it." 

 

She kept talking to the horse in a low cool tone, about how beautiful he was and how magnificent he was and how she was so lucky to be able to ride such a mighty beast.

 

Pepper was so busy talking to Balthazar that she finally noticed that Tony had left his hold on the horse and was standing some distance away. The lunging rope had also been taken off. 

 

She turned to look at Tony wide eyed and he said "You can do it, Pepper... nudge him gently with your knees. He will start into a trot. Talk to him, use the command." 

 

She took the reins and gently squeezed her legs together. Balthazar took one heavy step and then other and they were walking slowly.

 

She gently shook the reins and said the word. He slowly eased into a trot and she guided him to move in a circle.

 

Just as suddenly as it went, her confidence came back and Pepper felt very powerful, sitting atop a war horse, moving majestically over the green grass. She clicked the reins and urged him to canter quickly. He started to move with speed and she whooped with joy.

 

Pepper leaned closer to him and patted the horse's thick neck to encourage him. Then she urged him into a gallop and he responded beautifully. 

 

She shrieked with happiness as Balthazar thundered up and down the meadow in the moonlight, mane flying in the breeze. Pepper kept one hand on the reins and raised the other to pump her fist into the air with joy. She yelled into the night. "I'm the King of the world!!" 

 

They had traveled quite a distance before she realized she had to turn back. Pepper gently directed Balthazar and they turned at at a gallop, to head back towards the meadow. She could see Tony standing there, looking out for her, holding up the lantern. She slowed down Balthazar with the reins and her voice, bringing him from gallop, to canter, to trot. 

 

When they entered the meadow, Tony called out happily, "That was great, now bring him to a complete stop."

 

She clicked her tongue and pulled back softly on the reins. "Whoa there... whoa.. relax, stop Balthazar..."

 

He stopped moving and she bent over the saddle to pet him and whisper effusive words of praise. Then she dismounted quickly, the feelings of happiness and joy surging through her. 

 

She walked towards Tony who standing there with a look of pride on his face. "I knew you could do it, Pep... he listened to you very well, look at the way he changed speeds from-"

 

She pressed herself firmly against Tony and kissed him hard, stroking his tongue with hers. Pepper stood on tip-toe and ran her fingers through his soft scruffy hair and pulled his head down, all the better to kiss him. With her passionate mouth, she tried to convey all her feelings: joy at the ride, love for the way he gave her this chance and gratefulness because he helped her. Tony growled low in his throat as they kept kissing and he put his hands on her butt and pulled her hard against him. She broke off the kiss because they both needed air, chests heaving against each other. 

 

"Tony... Tony... thank you, my lord... thank you..." she whispered raggedly against his face.

 

He touched his forehead to hers, his familiar loving caress and whispered equally passionately, "Sweetheart, that was all you, I just held the rope..." he smiled as she huffed at him and then kissed her eyes slowly. "Pepper, you know I would do anything and everything for you, my love..."

 

Pepper's heart was brimming over with love and she was going to say something, when they heard a twig snap in the darkness and Balthazar whinnied loudly in anger. 

 

 


	42. Under the Canopy of Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this week.  
> Warning: Sexy scene at the end.

_Ammor magnus doctor est._

 

Translation: Love is a great teacher

 

 

 

They both stared into the shadowy darkness of the trees surrounding the meadow. 

 

Tony called out, "Who goes there? State your business!"

 

She felt her heart race as five men stepped out of the shadows. From their rough clothing and unkempt appearance, she knew they were brigands or robbers.

 

The biggest one, Pepper named him Toothful because he had protruding teeth, stepped forward. He had a large axe in his hand and he raised it at Tony. 

 

"Well, well, look what we have here... two faggots in the moonlight, making out far away from home."

 

His men snickered and Pepper felt Tony tense. They hadn't realized she was a woman because she was wearing Tony's clothes. He subtly pushed her behind him. "We have no quarrel with you, my man. Kindly be on your way."

 

Toothful laughed loudly. "What manners! Well, we do have something to quarrel about, because you have something I want... your horse! Give it to us quietly and easily!"

 

Before Tony could reply, one of Toothful's minions, Snotty (continuous sniffling and snorting) pointed at Pepper in wonder. "Cor, blimey... she's a girlie, she is..." 

 

Pepper swore silently as the moon was now high in the sky and they could clearly see her face. The robbers leered at her and Tony whispered urgently, "Pepper, don't look at me but do as I say. Get on Balthazar suddenly and quickly, when I say so."

 

She held herself still and tense, poised on the balls of her feet. Toothful pointed a long finger at her and said wickedly, "Yes, a woman... and a pretty fine one at that. We will be taking her as well... Come here, girlie..."

 

He stepped forward, pulling out a coil of rope from his belt. The others began to move forward as well and Tony yelled, "Pepper, now!" 

 

She quickly mounted Balthazar, expecting Tony to climb up after her. Instead he yelled at Balthazar, "Home! NOW!"

 

Before Pepper could react, the great horse turned and galloped away from the meadow. Pepper looked back in shock, to see Tony unsheathing his sword and the robbers charging towards him.

 

_What! Wait! I cannot just leave him to them! There are five of them!_

 

She tightened her hands on the reins and tried to turn Balthazar, who just didn't budge from his path. They were some distance away and she knew she had to stop him now or they would be too far away.

 

Pepper bent over the saddle and softly told Balthazar, "We need to save Tony, we can't just leave him. Come on Balthazar, we need to go back." She pulled on the reins and tried to turn the horse and this time he listened to her. 

 

Pepper urged him into a gallop. "Faster, faster! Come on Balthazar!"

 

They were reaching the meadow when she realised something. "Crap! I do not have my sword with me! Shit!" 

 

As she saw Tony face down four opponents, one of them lunging wildly towards him, Pepper saw the fifth robber creep around Tony, no doubt trying to hit him from behind. Rage filled her and she charged straight towards the outermost robber. 

 

He cried out at Balthazar bearing down at him and jumped quickly out of the way. She stopped Balthazar and as the man stood up and raised his sword, she made the horse rear up and strike at him with his powerful foreleg. 

 

The man got hit squarely in the chest and collapsed to the ground.  Pepper dismounted and picked up his sword. Then she climbed back up on Balthazar and headed towards Tony. 

 

"Tony! Move!" She yelled and he moved out of the way as she charged once again into the thick clump of men, scattering them like leaves.

 

She separated three of them from the leader. _The Leader for Tony, three for me._

 

On horseback, Pepper raised her sword and swung down heavily on one robber, who raised his wooden shield just in time. The blunt force of the sword made him buckle under the shield and she struck again. This time the shield broke and the robber scrambled away and ran for his life.

 

The other one shakily stood his ground and Pepper dismounted. She waited for him to strike wildly and then tripped him up. As he lay on the ground, she punched him angrily in the nose. He yowled in pain as blood spurted from his nose and she said threateningly "Walk away now or never walk again... your choice!" 

 

She raised her sword and he stumbled to his feet and ran away, clutching his bleeding nose. 

 

Balthazar whinnied loudly and Pepper turned to see that one of the robbers was trying to ride him. As she ran back to the horse, the man had climbed up into the saddle but Balthazar was having none of it.

 

He tossed his mane and bucked forward with force, throwing the man off. Pepper laughed and the great horse snorted and tried to step on the man who rolled, screaming, out of the horse's way.

 

He ran off as well and Pepper nuzzled Balthazar as the horse came towards her. "Good boy..." she murmured. "Wait ...Tony?"

 

Tony had killed Toothful and was wiping his blade on the grass. Pepper walked towards him tentatively because he seemed tense, even though all the robbers had gone.

 

"Tony, are you alright?"

 

He stood and she gulped at the angry scowl on his face.

 

"Pepper Potts, you deliberately disobeyed me! I told you to go home on Balthazar! Yet you came back!" 

 

She was angry now and yelled back, "Tony! What do you take me for! How could I leave you and go! There were five of them!" 

 

"You didn't have a sword, woman!" 

 

"Well, I think I handled them pretty well on my own! Using Balthazar! Nothing would have happened to him! I wouldn't have let them take him!" 

 

He actually growled at her, low in his throat. "It was not him I was worried about, you little fool!" 

 

Tony startled her by suddenly pulling her into his arms with force and kissing her roughly. She remained stiff with shock for a moment and then broke off the kiss, exclaiming "Tony!"  

 

He didn't let go of her and looked at her angrily, his eyes dark and stormy. There was a tic in his jaw and he muttered roughly, "Damn it Pepper! Suppose they had taken you... I was trying to protect you." 

 

"Tony..." she tried to calm him down. "We are a team, remember? We protect each other by having each other's back. If the situation was reversed, would you have left me with five of them?" 

 

He shook his head roughly. She caught his jaw and shook him slightly. "Tony, it is alright. We are both safe now.  Balthazar is safe." 

 

Before he could reply, a loud crack was heard from the sky. Tony swore violently as it began to rain. Pepper took his hand and dragged him towards one of the large shady trees. "This way! We can take cover!"

 

They ran towards the tree, just as another loud crack was heard and it began to rain even more heavily. They reached the tree just in time. Pepper was dry but Tony''s hair was wet and he shook it like a dog.

 

They watched the rain pour down on the meadow. Tony had remembered to pick up the lantern, so they had a dim yellow light. Balthazar was standing under another tree, grazing lazily.  

 

Tony took off his coat and offered it to Pepper. She shook her head saying, "I do not need it...I'm not wet." Then she tsked at him. "Your hair is wet, Tony! Come here."

 

He bent his head towards her and she used her kerchief to towel off his hair. As she passed her fingers through his soft damp hair, Pepper felt her heart start to thump, in the way it always did, when she and Tony were making out.

 

She finished, he straightened and they looked back out at the rain. Tony musingly said, "We can't ride back to the Keep in this downpour. Nothing to do but wait it out."

 

She moistened her lips. Suddenly the urge to touch Tony, was making her palms itch. They had not been able to touch each other or be alone the whole day. His rough kiss before, had only inflamed her libido.

 

She gently pushed Tony back against the trunk of the tree and stood close to him. He raised his eyebrows at her and asked slowly, "Pepper, what are you doing?"

 

She whispered slowly, dragging her tongue across her lip. "If I recall, there was some talk of ravishing..."

 

Tony''s gaze turned dark as he followed the movement of her tongue. He swallowed hard and she pressed herself to him firmly, from head to toe. 

 

The feel of his hard warm body against hers, especially the way his chest pressed against her breasts, made them both groan. He just looked at her, transfixed.

 

"Ravishment.. now .." he asked blankly and she rubbed herself against him again, this time entwining her arms around his neck. 

 

"Yes my lord...now...I can't control myself anymore. I need to touch you..."

 

She did not know what had come over her but she just wanted to touch him. 

 

So Pepper placed her hand on his chest and very slowly, unbuttoned his shirt. He watched her as she opened five buttons and slid her hand inside the shirt.

 

She smiled widely at the feel of hard, warm male flesh that flexed under her fingers. Tony was holding himself beautifully still and she bit his neck lightly. He shuddered under her mouth and she whispered, "Do you like what I'm doing?"

 

He moaned out "Pepper..." and she bit him slightly harder. "That wasn't an answer."

 

He growled out, "Yes I do. I like it a lot."

 

Then Tony began to babble nonsense as she gently nipped his throat. She kissed her way up his throat, while her hands moved over his chest, learning the hard planes and firmness of his body. 

 

"God, Tony, you are so damn ...firm..." she whispered against his jaw as she felt his flat, hard abdomen, the flesh rippling under her fingers.

 

Pepper began to kiss his jaw, knowing he was very sensitive there and pressed her breasts against his chest, feeling her nipples tighten excruciatingly. 

 

She moaned at the sensation. Tony was breathing raggedly now. Pepper took his bottom lip between her teeth, nibbling on him. She could feel his erection poking into her stomach.  

 

"Tony... Tony... Tony..." She whispered against his soft lips. "If your chest feels so hard, how hard does your member feel?" 

 

She trailed her hand downwards, feeling the rough hair below his stomach and then Tony kissed her roughly and turned the tables of seduction.

 

She was so lost in his passionate kiss, that she didn't even notice that he had turned her and now, she was being pressed back into the tree. Tony took her hands and draped them around his neck. 

 

His wicked hands meanwhile, were busy unbuttoning her shirt. He kept kissing her with rough small pecks, taking her lips and letting them go. She gasped as he finally opened her shirt completely and slid his broad callused hand inside. 

 

Tony leaned back to watch her as she writhed against his moving hand, when it moved over her stomach and dipped a finger into her belly button. 

 

He cupped her breasts in both hands and muttered darkly to her, "I think I like you in a shirt, sweetheart, because it is so easy to access your beautiful body."

 

Then he bent to take her nipple in his hot, moist mouth and she could do nothing but hold his head in place as he sensually tortured the Iittle nub with his lips.

 

He bit it gently and Pepper feverishly moved his head to her other breast, which was also desperate for his attention. She was mewling desperately now, eyes closed, seeing bursts of light under her eyelids.  

 

Tony pinched her nipple and licked it with his rough tongue. She felt moisture pool between her legs and began to rock against him gently, opening her eyes.

 

He used his mouth to play with her breasts passionately, while his questing fingers moved over her stomach and her thighs. Then Tony leaned himself heavily against her, pressing his forehead to hers, looking deep into her eyes. His arms were braced on the trunk of the tree as he rubbed himself slowly against her. She moaned as his firm chest felt so deliciously warm and rough on her nipples. He kissed her ear and then took her ear lobe between his teeth and she arched into him, his flesh burning her with passion.

 

"Tony, Tony... please..." she could feel that familiar tightness between her legs and Pepper instinctively pressed herself against his erection. Tony stopped kissing her ear, to cup her cheeks between his hands and kiss her deeply.

 

As he kissed her, he passed his hands down her back and over her hips. With one hand, he raised her leg and broke off the kiss, to whisper urgently, "Loop it around my hip, sweetheart..".

 

He guided her leg as she obeyed him and Pepper gasped loudly as Tony's erection was now pressed very tightly against her weeping, core. Even though they were fully clothed below the waist, she could feel the entire throbbing, hard, thick length of him, burning her with warmth. He supported her leg around his hip.

 

Tony chuckled lightly at the dazed look on her face. "Sweeting, relax, relax, my love." She tried to and then Tony did something truly wondrous. He began to slowly rub himself against her, up and down and up and down. Pepper pushed her head back against the tree hard, the impact hurting her but she did not care. 

 

"Good lord! Oh that feels so good!!"

 

The clothes between them, just added to the delicious friction. She closed her eyes as he began to quicken his movements, grinding against her in short, hard thrusts. He buried his head in her neck, mouthing her flesh wetly and whispering her name raggedly. She was too lost in sensation, to do anything but feel. 

 

The rain, the meadow, indeed the world around her, faded into oblivion as her heart continued to hammer in her chest and she felt the tightness become unbearable. 

 

"Pepper, sweetheart, open your eyes." 

 

She did so and stared transfixed, into Tony's almost black, wide eyes, looking at her with wonder. He whispered to her slowly, "Let yourself go! Let it all go..." Then he bit her neck and that did it for Pepper.

 

She felt the pressure break through her, like a dam being released and she wailed out his name, feeling moisture gush out between her legs. Pepper saw stars and rainbows, her eyes unfocused, staring blankly upwards at the tree's leafy canopy.

 

She was dimly aware of Tony cradling her against him, lowering her leg gently. As she came down from her high, he kissed her quickly and stepped away to move somewhere behind the tree. She was too limp to follow him. Then she heard Tony groan loudly, "Yes! YES!" 

 

Pepper moved her mouth to call out shakily, "Tony? Tony, what are you doing?"

 

He came back to her, tucking his shirt into his trousers. She flushed as she realized what he had done. 

 

Tony grinned at her and cuddled her to his body, kissing her forehead. Pepper wrapped her arms around his chest and snuggled closer. The rain was still falling but with less intensity than before. She sighed deeply, feeling very relaxed and content. Tony seemed content too. He said gently, "Let us sit down."

 

They sat down, his back against the tree, she relaxing against him. Pepper nuzzled his neck and closed her eyes. Tony's warm, comforting embrace was a lovely cocoon for her. She heard him say softly, "Pepper, sweetheart... I am sorry for losing my temper before."

 

She sleepily said, "I won't leave you behind Tony, I just won't... I got you...". He must have replied but she was drifting into sweet slumber. Her last coherent thought was that she was not done ravishing the Iron Knight, not by a long shot. 

 

 


	43. The City of Dale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will confess: In three months of writing, this was the most difficult chapter for me to write. Simply because I had no idea what happens at a seamstress.
> 
> It also turned out to be a very long chapter. Funny, huh?

It was a lazy summer afternoon. Tony was sitting in the Workshop, leaning back on his favorite chair, legs propped up on the table in front of him. 

 

He was about to doze off, his heavy lunch and the hot weather making him very sleepy. He closed his eyes, mentally making a note to go see Pepper in the evening. 

 

Then he heard the door slowly open. He suppressed his smile because he instinctively knew it was Pepper. He feigned sleep because he loved the way she would try to wake him up. 

 

Sure enough, Pepper came closer, softly saying his name. He did not respond, did not move a muscle but just sat there still, eyes closed lightly. He controlled the urge to inhale deeply as her fragrant scent of lilies assailed his senses. He felt her petal-soft fingers brush the hair off his forehead gently. 

 

_Please don't stroke my jaw, please don't stroke my jaw... you know I can't control myself when you do that..._

 

The aroma of lilies grew stronger as she bent over him and he felt her soft breath on his face. Then Pepper kissed the bridge of his nose, his cheek and finally, kissed his lips so so softly, gently nibbling on them.

 

"Tony... Tony", she whispered. "Wake up, handsome... wake up my lord."

 

Tony still pretended to be asleep and she kept kissing him softly. Then she went for his weak spot: she nipped the hair lightly between his lip and his chin. 

 

He couldn't help but moan and opened his eyes to see Pepper's beautiful blue ones, smiling down at him. 

 

"Tony, you big pretender, you were awake all this time!" 

 

He laughed and pulled her onto his knee. She primly arranged herself over his leg, one slender arm around his shoulder to keep her balance.

 

Pepper looked sweetly innocent, with her hair pulled back lightly and her flushed cheeks. Tony pulled her closer and kissed her, feeling her press herself into him. 

 

He stopped kissing her to say softly, "Good afternoon, Pepper my sweet." 

 

She shyly said the same to him and he couldn't resist kissing her again, this time teasing her tongue with his.

 

For some moments, the Workshop was quiet except for the soft movement of clothes as they kept kissing each other tenderly. 

 

Then their sweet interlude was interrupted by the door clanging open. Tony did not see who it was but he tucked Pepper's face into his neck quickly, so she wouldn't be seen. 

 

He relaxed when he saw it was Magdalene, standing there, holding something behind her back. Tony gently rubbed Pepper's back and whispered, "It is okay sweetheart... it is just Maggie."

 

"So this is why you are always running away to your workshop, Lord Stark... nice place to hide away in." 

 

Tony felt himself flush at Magdalene's snarky jesting tone. He was going to stand up but Pepper held him firmly in place and said sternly, "Magdalene, please don't tease Lord Stark."

 

Maggie cleared her throat and said, "I would just like to tell his lordship that I caught this huge fish for dinner." 

 

She revealed what she was holding behind her back, a long slimy eel.  

 

Tony wanted to gag very badly. Eel was delicious when prepared by an expert but Magdalene was definitely no expert.  

 

_Okay now how do I get out of this without hurting Magdalene's feelings?  And avoid personal injury, when I do hurt her feelings?_

 

He was mulling over this concept when Pepper, his guardian angel, saved him. She smiled at Magdalene and said, "But Maggie, Tony is coming to my house for dinner." 

 

He stared at her and Pepper smiled at him pointedly. "Don't you remember, Tony? We are having dinner together today night."  He took the hint and nodded his head eagerly.

 

Magdalene huffed loudly. "Well, your lordship, why didn't you tell me?" Then she stared at the eel thoughtfully. "I think this can keep for an one day..."

 

"No!" He and Pepper exclaimed together. Pepper explained gently, "It is a freshwater fish, Maggie, it needs to be cooked immediately or dried and preserved."

 

Magdalene shrugged. "Well I can't do that. I do not know how..."

 

Tony suggested very very casually, "Then I think you and Jarvis should enjoy it. I will have to miss out."

 

She glared at him and he raised his hands helplessly. "I can't help it, Maggie, I accepted Pepper's invitation in advance!"

 

She left in a huff then, closing the door. Pepper looked at him for a second and burst out laughing at his look of relief. She nearly fell off his leg with laughter but Tony caught her just in time.

 

"Tony! That was so hilarious! Oh my god, Maggie had to catch an eel! You looked so disgusted!" 

 

There were tears of laughter in her eyes as she stood up and sat on the edge of the table. He pouted at her for leaving his lap and she smiled at him serenely. "Tony, I want to talk to you about something. I know and you know, that if I sit in your lap, we aren't going to do much talking." 

 

Tony grinned at that and she ruffled his hair. "You mentioned you knew a seamstress in Dale... someone who could design and stitch beautiful clothing for women."

 

He nodded and she continued quietly, "Well, I wanted to ... I wanted to get a few dresses made... just a few... to wear you know... I mean I'm tired of what I already have, I want some nice ones ..."

 

She looked at him and smiled softly. "Could you take me to Dale please and introduce me to her? I know that master seamstresses don't just accept new clients, they want references and if you could help me..."

 

She bit her lip and looked at him nervously. "Only if you aren't too busy, Tony... if you are, then if you give me her name, I could go there myself and..." 

 

He stood up slowly and caught her hand in his, smoothing his thumb over her soft skin. Tony said, "Of course I'll help you, Pep... I would love to take you to Dale and introduce you to Madame Luna Lestronia"  

 

She smiled at him happily. "Thank you, Tony..."

 

"So when do you want to leave? We can't go today, it will be dark soon and besides," he pulled his shirt collar up, "I have a dinner invitation." 

 

Pepper said softly, "It is a simple dinner Tony, mostly just vegetables and a small chicken... I hope that's okay, my lord."

 

He stepped between her legs and held her chin in his hand, rubbing his thumb over her bottom lip. As she looked at him with shimmering blue eyes, he rubbed the soft lip and then bent his head to rub his beard along her jaw. She shuddered beautifully in his arms and he whispered against her satiny skin, "My lady, I would eat even sawdust at your dinner table. Thank you for inviting me..."

 

She whimpered as he kissed her jaw, then her chin and kissed his way down her slender neck,. He nipped her shoulder and pulled the flesh lightly between his teeth. She gasped and he licked the bite to soothe it.

 

"Pepper ... for the love of God... I just can't stop kissing you... your skin, your scent, your intoxicating lips... God woman, I find you irresistible."  

 

He whispered this to her ear and her answer was to press herself against him urgently. 

 

He growled at that and asked raggedly, "Sweetheart, what are you doing for the next hour?" He began to torture her ear lobe with his teeth and she clutched at his shoulders and said equally breathless, "Nothing, Tony, absolutely nothing at all." 

 

He smiled against her skin. "Then we have some time."

 

"Some time?"

 

"For us to keep kissing." He kissed her deeply, just before she whispered slowly, "Like we need time." 

 

 

* * *

 

The City of Dale was just an hour's ride away from Stark Keep. It was a small city, enclosed by thick stone walls, as it had a history of being attacked by marauders. The heart and riches of the City came from its people, who were strictly traders and merchants. They had a rich network of resources all across the land, enabling them to sell popular and rare goods. Some were land-based sellers who simply brought goods from other towns and sold them in Dale. Some had their own small cottage industries and sold their own goods. Then there were the sea-based traders, who bought and sold goods from across the sea. 

 

Tony explained Dale's industry-based details to Pepper as they rode there together. "So you see, Pep, that is why Madame Luna simply is the best. She has the best materials at her disposal and she is very skilled herself. Her gowns are simply masterpieces." 

 

"Does she make them all on her own?"

 

"Not anymore, she now has her own boutique, complete with apprentices and a hand-selected group of tailors. She has come a long way." He said thoughtfully.

 

"How did you meet her, Tony?"

 

Tony looked nervous and Pepper hide her smile by turning her head away. 

 

"Well," he swallowed hard, "one of my ... mistresses at the time, was very..." he paused here and Pepper couldn't resist teasing him.

 

 "Temperamental?" she offered casually. 

 

"High strung is better. She and me had a very public, very loud fight, over how I had ruined one of her favorite gowns with my clumsiness." 

 

Pepper asked curiously, "How did you ruin the gown, Tony?"

 

He grimaced. "I came to her, wearing my hauberk and as we kissed, the gown got snagged on the armor and tore when I tried to unsnag it." He grimaced again. "Oh, wasn't Urmi angry... like a storm at sea... and I was desperate to correct my mistake. Especially since it seemed that the gown was irreplaceable because it was from a far away land."

 

"So I ran to the main town center of Dale, where all the merchants would congregate. I pleaded with every tailor I could find, to fix the gown. I was so desperate. No one wanted to do it because they said it couldn't be done. The damage was too much. I was at my wit's end when this little lady, sitting under a bridge, told me to give her a chance. I had nothing to lose, so I did so. And she fixed the gown perfectly. Urmi was happy, so I was very happy."

 

He shrugged. "I was so grateful for her help and her obvious skill, that I used word of mouth in King Leoric's court, to help Luna drum up some business. Of course, her great craftsmanship was the real reason she became famous. That was six years ago and now she is so popular, you need to make an appointment a month in advance, just to get a consultation!"

 

Pepper asked slowly, "So she's really selective about who she designs for?" She suddenly felt very conscious.

 

Tony snorted. "More like annoyingly picky. She can be a real pain in the..." he trailed off, looking at Pepper's downcast face. 

 

He stopped his horse and reached out to cup her cheek. "Pepper, sweetheart, what's the matter?"

 

She felt very embarrassed to voice her insecurities and so she tried to fob him off and ride ahead but he held her still and she looked into Tony's soft brown eyes. He dismounted and urged her to do the same. 

 

"Pepper, are you feeling conscious about yourself because of Madame Luna's high standards for choosing her clients? Tell me the truth."

 

She stared at him in wonder. "Tony, how did you know that?"

 

He chucked at her. "My lady, there are some days when you are a closed book and some days, when your feelings are very clear on your face. Right now, I can easily see what you are feeling." He sobered and caught her chin in his warm hand, his eyes gazing deeply into hers. 

 

"Pepper, why are you feeling insecure?"

 

"I am just a simple country lady, Tony, I do not want to seem uncouth or ..." she swallowed, "I am not smart or a diamond of the social circle or amazingly beautiful and you said she is an expert in her trade and... if she has high standards for her clients.. I do not want to embarrass you, my lord, especially since I am getting this appointment on your recommendation."

 

Tony gave her a very patient look. He tucked back a stray strand of her hair that had fallen by her cheek. Then he said slowly,  "You may not be a diamond of a social circle or a fancy noble lady and for that I'm very grateful. But Pepper Potts, you are something completely else, something that exceeds Luna's high standards. And as for your beauty," he laughed. "My wild rose, you are an incomparable. Let us go to her shop, my queen, and you will see for yourself, just how you stand out in a crowd."

 

"My lord, you are biased towards me and you know that." She said primly.

 

He leaned closer to kiss her cheek and whispered softly to her. "My love, you cannot see your own beauty... trust me... I am the envy of every man, when I walk into a room with you on my arm. Come on Pepper, don't you remember the engagement ball at Patait? The count, the captain, the sailor, the former knight... all begging for a chance to dance with you."

 

She flushed at the memory.

 

He continued softly. "I had to resort to sneaky tactics, just to get a chance to dance with you. You can't doubt your infinite appeal." He nuzzled her gently and she smiled against his face.

 

"I guess I had forgotten about the dancing and the suitors. Do you know what I remember the most about that night?"

 

He looked at her quietly. 

 

"You dancing with me and telling me that you would dance with no other women. And then you climbing up to my room and kissing me in the moonlight. Our first real kiss. All other events of that night fade into the background. When I think of that kiss." 

 

His eyes had darkened and she whispered, "Let me refresh my memory."

 

She suited word to action and kissed him thoroughly, nearly pulling him off his feet. Tony was so dazed with passion, that when she stopped kissing him, she rubbed her thumb slowly along his slightly swollen lips and all he could do was swallow hard. 

 

She smiled at him from under her lashes and said slowly, "Just as wonderful as the first time. In fact," she licked her lips slowly, enjoying the way Tony looked at them hungrily, "I think you taste... even better."

 

Then she giggled, her confidence restored. "Come on, my lord." she mounted Aurora and nudged her horse forward, "Let us ride on. I am eager to see Madame Luna." He followed her, still in a daze. 

 

* * *

 

The shop **Lestronia's** was situated just where he remembered. On the corner of a busy street, two shops merged into one and the first floor as well.  

 

They left their horses at an ostler and he took Pepper's hand to cross the bustling street. They entered the busy crowded reception of the shop or as it was theatrically named in big bold letters,  _The Salon_.

 

The reception was filled with ladies, waiting for their appointments, waiting to pay or pick up their purchases. In any case, they turned to stare because he was a man leading a woman into a predominantly women's shop.  

 

A few of them tittered, some of them called out to him but he ignored them all and took Pepper to the main desk. The clerk saw him, recognized him and lifted the grail. Tony turned to let Pepper pass through. She was busy staring at the fancily-dressed ladies and they in turn, were busy staring at her. 

 

He said softly, "Pepper, Pepper..." and she turned to look at him, wide eyed. "Time for us to go in." She nodded and tucked her hand in his.

 

The clerk pushed open the big red door and Tony gently pushed Pepper in. He smiled when he heard her gasp of wonder. She stared around her in awe at the wonder that was _Luna's Boutique_. 

 

Instead of rooms, there was a large open area, like a factory floor. Except this factory had large rectangular windows, letting in beams of sunshine. The first floor was a large ledge, suspended above the ground with two ornate circular staircases. The room or rather arena, was agog with activity. Women and men of all shapes and sizes, walked up and down, calling out or talking loudly. There was a hexagonal arrangement of mirrors, where a model clad in a beautiful gown, posed silently as a customer and an assistant discussed her outfit.

 

A number of mannequins were scattered around the place, some bare, some wearing beautiful clothing. Three large silk banners, ornately decorated in an oriental design hung from the ceiling, nearly touching the floor. There was a long dining table in the center, laden with rolls of cloth and fabrics and sewing materials. Another similar table was covered with pencils and scales and each seat had a square board to draw on.

 

In the center of the room, were a number of flat cushions and pillows for customers to lounge on. "Luna calls this something... a Divan?" he said to Pepper, then chuckled as Pepper clearly wasn't paying any attention to him.

 

She slowly rotated on one foot in wonder, eyes wide and blue, drinking in everything. "Tony! This is!" 

 

She stopped and looked at him excitedly. "I've never seen anything like this before!"

 

"Anthony Stark! As I live and breathe!" 

 

He grinned and turned to see Luna descend regally from the curved staircase, a giant tabby cat in her arms. He bowed and took her hand and she said, "You dark charmer, you! How long has it been?" 

 

"Two years, ma'am." 

 

"You devil ... ever since you left Leoric's stuffy court huh? And today you come back to Luna..." she swatted Tony lightly. "What's the matter, handsome? Do you tire of your armor and desire a change? Perhaps something in silk...it would go great with your beard."

 

He heard Pepper giggle and Tony said wryly, "It is not for me, ma'am, I have come to you for my lady." He placed his arm around Pepper. "May I present Lady Virginia Potts."

 

Luna stared at Pepper and then stared at Tony, wide eyed. When he raised his eyebrows at her, she regained her senses. "Where are my manners, pleased to meet you, my lady, I am Luna."

 

She smiled beatifically at Pepper and then looked at Tony.  He started, "I want to commission a-"

 

Luna cut him off. "My lord, I thank you for the introduction but me and Virginia will take it from here." She beamed at Pepper and took her hand gently. 

 

"Come my dear, let us talk. Lord Stark, please see yourself out. You can come back in an hour..." she looked at Pepper appreciatively, "alright two hours. I and Lady Potts have much to discuss." 

 

He watched them walk away, Pepper turning back slightly to smile at him. 

 

* * *

 

Pepper gazed wondrously around at the magical realm that was Luna's workshop.  The lady herself, a buxom chubby brunette with big green eyes, was gently leading Pepper to one of the curved staircases.  

 

"First, let us get you measured, my dear, so we can decide on styles. Come to my measuring parlor."

 

Pepper climbed up the spindly wooden staircase to reach the ledge above. 

 

Luna extended a hand vaguely. "This floor is all about analytics. Measurements, colors, sizes, fabrics etc." She balanced the cat on one arm and snapped her fingers. "Rolfe!"

 

A thin young man with his hair tied back in a queue, came out of nowhere, bowing deeply.

 

Luna said imperiously, "Rolfe, follow us, we need to get Lady Virginia's measurements."

 

She led them to a section of the ledge, cornered off with room dividers. Luna lowered herself onto a large curved cradle chair and Rolfe made Pepper stand in the center of the section, moving around her, muttering incessantly under his breath.

 

"Slender waist, ample bosom, delicate coloring... hair... that color, need to be careful about the way the fabric offsets the color... long long legs..."

 

Pepper was trying to listen to this running evaluation of her body, when she noticed four heads that had popped around the divider. They were staring at her curiously, looking at her from head to toe. One of them whistled appreciatively and she stared at the girl askance. Then Luna clapped her hands loudly and the heads disappeared.

 

"Pay them no attention, my dear, my models are a curious bunch and always anxious to scope out the competition."  

 

"Competition?" 

 

Luna looked at her deeply, a mysterious smile playing about her lips. "Yes, my dear, in the battle of the sexes, the fairest of them all, wins and so far, you are the most fair I have seen in a long long time. Rolfe!" she snapped at the hapless tailor rotating around Pepper, "Are you done with your assessment? Your continuous muttering is getting on my nerves!"

 

"Nearly done, madame. Just the final physical measurements."

 

He pulled out a tape from his pocket and began to take Pepper's measurements. She held out her arms and legs as needed.

 

Luna casually asked, "So my dear Virginia, how long have you known Lord Stark? And how did you meet?"

 

Trying to focus on Luna instead of the distracting Rolfe, Pepper answered, "I am an orphan. I was separated from the group I was travelling with and enslaved. Lord Stark rescued me and he trained me to become his squire." 

 

She lowered her gaze at that, remembering Tony's passionate insistence that she was more than his squire, she was his partner. Pepper smiled slowly at the memory. "But we went on adventures together and he made me his partner."  

 

Luna widened her eyes comically.  "So the infamous Iron Knight, a reclusive loner, now has a partner?" She whispered in hushed tones. 

 

Pepper nodded and said, "We have known each other for a year, nearabout."

 

_Has it really been such a short period of time? I feel as if I've known Tony forever. He is such a part of my life._

 

Both Luna and Rolfe were staring at her thoughtfully and Pepper flushed under their gaze.

 

"Come on!" she said "Surely Tony has had partners before..."

 

"As a knight, yes, but after he left Leoric, he became a complete recluse." Said Rolfe.

 

Luna muttered, "A female partner longer than 2 weeks never..."

 

She continued. "There was no sight or sound of him. I am seeing him in town after two whole years. People thought he was dead. And now he comes back, looking better than ever and with a partner in tow. He has changed. And mayhap I am looking at the reason for the change."

 

Pepper was so glad that an assistant burst into the room, to ask Luna something, because the woman's perceptive questioning was getting to her.

 

Rolfe was done with his measuring and had noted down everything on a piece of paper. He handed the paper to Luna who stood up. "Come, my dear, let us go downstairs to the Boutique for fabrics and designs."

 

As they walked to the stairs, the giant tabby cat followed them, meowing for attention. Pepper picked up the cat, who purred in her arms. She cradled it as they went down the stairs and then let it loose, once they reached the bottom. It wound itself around her legs, pressing into her and she rubbed its head.

 

Luna took her to the long wide table with fabrics and once again, clapped her hands. This time a young scruffy girl, black hair falling messily around her face, came. 

 

"Yes, Madame?" 

 

"Rania, we need to decide fabrics for this beautiful young lady here. Lend us your matching eye."

 

Pepper watched with awe as the young lady quickly and effectively pulled out a number of fabrics from the huge pile and laid them out for approval.

 

The next hour passed in a blur as Pepper was pulled into a massive discussion between Rolfe, Rania, Luna and two other assistants, on what would the best outfit for her. Materials were appraised and discarded. Rania nimbly made quick sketches and the group would analyse them. In the middle, Pepper was asked to stand up and twirl as Rolfe placed some tulle on her. Luna had loudly exclaimed that Pepper's figure and coloring was too unique to be represented by a model. The skulking models had scowled at that.

 

At around 5, tea was brought in and the atmosphere relaxed. All the assistants and models came together at the large sketching table to drink and eat. Pepper sat the table with a cup of tea in her hands and the giant tabby in her lap. She stroked it as she sipped and its purr vibrated around them like music. 

 

As she reached for the last piece of seed cake, a model, one of the curious heads who had observed her upstairs, reached for the cake as well. She backed off nervously when she saw Pepper, who then very graciously, pushed the last piece to her. The model nodded gratefully and devoured the piece in one bite. 

 

Pepper listened with a smile to Rolfe argue with Rania on how women hated the truth about their own measurements. She kept petting the plump cat in her lap and noticed Luna staring thoughtfully at her.

 

Pepper leaned towards and said in a low tone, "What is the matter, Madam? You are staring at me."

 

Luna just looked at her quietly and said slowly, "You know my dear, with your face, wit, intelligence and beauty, you can do much better than Lord Stark."

 

This made Pepper narrow her eyes at Luna. 

 

"Whatever do you mean?"

 

"Why are you restricting yourself to one man, that too a former knight?  There are wealthier, much more attractive men in Dale who would be pleased to court you and who would suit you better."  

 

She waved her hand dismissively. "Lord Stark is just a simple Lord and a penniless one at that."

 

Pepper saw red. "Firstly he is not just a lord. He is a good man who helps whomsoever comes to him. He puts his own life at risk for others repeatedly, something no nobleman would do, especially for ordinary folk. He never asks for money or reward. If Lord Stark had, he would have been a rich man because he has helped that many people." 

 

"Secondly I ... I am not courting Lord Stark for his money or his stature. He is courting me. And he is my friend and I wouldn't leave him for anyone. He means a lot to me. I'm not looking for a rich man who can take care of me materialistically. Lord Stark has helped me and continues to help me everyday. My relationship with him is like no other." 

 

Luna tilted her head at Pepper. 

 

"This is all very noble but... a girl has got to eat. What future do you see with Lord Stark?" 

 

"What do you mean?"

 

'What if he never marries you?"

 

Pepper swallowed hard at that. A painful vision filled her mind, one of Tony arm in arm with a rich beautiful noblewoman, his wife, someone he had finally chosen to be his mate, two beautiful children, their children and they all lived happily together in Stark Manor, 

 

Then she remembered Tony's impassioned declaration of his love for her, the way he suggested courtship, so that she could know him better and the way he continued to devote himself to her.

 

Pepper lifted her chin. "I am not looking for marriage. The relationship that I and Lord Stark have, is precious and if it doesn't end in marriage, it is okay." 

 

_I will always love him. Even if he stops loving me._

 

Luna smiled at Pepper, this time a genuine smile of gladness that made her green eyes sparkle. "You know, when Lord Stark first wrote to me, asking that I should accept your appointment, I was very skeptical." 

 

Pepper raised an eyebrow at her.

 

"I was skeptical of you, I'm sorry to admit. I had thought the worst of you, that you were a gold digger. who had managed to bully the poor man into spending money on her. But now..."

 

Pepper looked at her with amusement, the woman''s frankness charming her.

 

"I can see why he is madly in love with you and why he calls you the queen of his heart." 

 

Pepper flushed wildly at Tony's favorite nickname for her. In their moments of passion, he had often exclaimed she was his queen but she had never taken him seriously because she felt he was just getting carried away by the moment. Hearing it in broad daylight, spoken matter-a-factly by the seamstress, was a different matter.

 

Then the little voice in her head spoke its evil little thought to her and she voiced it out loud. 

 

"He is a good man but he has been in love with many women before. I've accepted the fact but some days I feel..." 

 

She trailed off because Luna snorted incredulously and loudly.  

 

"My dear Virginia, Tony Stark has been in lust many a time but never in love. I do hope you can see that." She gasped when Pepper shook her head in denial. 

 

Pepper spoke then. "He must have brought many women here, for wardrobe fittings, for commissioning a season's clothing..."

 

Luna was adamantly shaking her own head. "No, no, no... You are the only woman to come here, with Lord Stark giving you his recommendation."

 

"But, Madame, I've seen beautiful clothing clearly made for women, in Lord Stark's home." 

 

"Virginia, were those gowns or... undergarments?" 

 

Pepper shut her mouth hard as suddenly her own argument seemed to make no sense. _They were clearly undergarments, chemises and lingerie... oh my... none of them were gowns or dresses...have I made a mistake?_

 

Luna continued slowly, "Lord Stark has a well-deserved reputation as a ladies man. And yes, he has been with a lot of women..." she rolled her eyes, "a lot... slutty court hanger-ons who just wanted to be with a soldier, fancy court madams, sultry exotic mistresses..."

 

Pepper gulped as her mind filled with visions of each type of woman Luna was naming, all mouthing Tony's name seductively. 

 

"But he has never brought them to my salon and he has most certainly never offered to pay for their wardrobe. Never ever. He loves you, that I am sure of. And he desperately wants you to love him back." 

 

The women vanished from her mind with a poof, replaced by Tony himself, sitting back on the grass, smiling at her with that one-sided smile of his, dark brown eyes sparkling at her. The vision of Tony was looking at her with such love in her eyes, that she wanted nothing more, than to fall into his arms and lie down on the soft grass with him.

 

She shook her head to clear the grinning Tony and then bit her lip as she realized what was Luna's last statement. "I do have feelings for Lord Stark..."

 

"Yes, my friend, but you have been holding them back, haven't you?"

 

Pepper lowered her head and Luna continued mercilessly, "You know he loves you but all the ghosts of his countless bedroom partners before you, make you insecure. What if he hasn't changed? What if he will get bored of you?" 

 

"Luna please stop! I ... I know I'm doing wrong by Tony but what if... what if he does get bored of me?"

 

Luna tsked at her. "Is this the first time you are falling in love?" 

 

"Yes."

 

"Well, believe me my dear, it is Lord Stark's first time in love as well. He has never behaved with a woman, the way he has with you... he has never spent so much time with a woman as much as he has with you. His limit was two weeks and most of it was in the bedroom." 

 

Rania had been eavesdropping and snickered loudly at this comment. Luna huffed at her and said slowly, "Lord Stark may have his faults, Virginia but he is a gem of a man and you shouldn't let him go."

 

Pepper said firmly, "For all my insecurities, I have no intention of letting Lord Stark go." 

 

"Good,: said Luna with a smile. "I always wanted to help Lord Stark in the way he helped me. And I hope I've done that today by talking to you." 

 

Pepper asked, "By help, you mean how he would speak about you in court? Drumming up business?" 

 

Luna said softly, "That and the 200 gold coins, he gave me as a down payment for a shop and materials. I had no money to start my own business. Lord Stark loaned me the money but never took it back, even when I could afford to pay him."

 

Pepper was stunned into silence. _Once again Tony's generosity is evident. No wonder she is looking out for him._

 

Luna clasped her hand warmly and said, "Do not speak of it to him please. He gets easily embarrassed." 

 

They smiled at each other, finally reaching an understanding.

 

 

* * *

 

Tony sighed deeply as he exited the shop, holding Pepper's hand in his. Pepper had refused to accept his offer of payment for the wardrobe and he was rather miffed about it.

 

She tugged him back as he was going to step on the street. He looked back at her and she smiled sweetly at him. 

 

"Do you want to leave so soon? Or... we could take a look around?"  She said softly.

 

He looked at her thoughtfully. 

 

"We could go look at the shields they have... or even the daggers... I might let you buy me a dagger."

 

He asked snarkily, "My lady, you won't accept a gown from me but you would like a dagger?" 

 

He huffed and Pepper laughed with mirth, clutching his arm tightly. "Tony, you are hilarious!" 

 

She leaned into him and whispered, "I would like a small knife very much, my lord. And you could engrave your initials on it." 

 

He was persuaded and she continued, "Besides Tony, I cannot accept a whole season's worth of clothing from you. It is just not right." 

 

An idea hit him like a bolt of lightning. _A season's worth of clothing. But what about a single gown?_

 

Pepper tugged on his hand again and said, "Tony, let us go."

 

He kissed her hand and said, "One minute, sweetheart, I forgot something in there."  

 

He ran back into the Salon and asked the clerk to give Luna his note. Then Tony hastily scribbled on a piece of stray paper, he found in his pocket. It read:

 

_Dear Luna_

_A humble request: please make a beautiful gown for Virginia. Something different, something unexpected. I will pay for it, it will be a surprise. Send me a message when I should come pick it up._

_P.S. Thank you, old friend, I know you will do your best._

 

He handed it to the clerk and walked back out into the busy street, smiling widely at Pepper, waiting for him in the sunshine.

 


	44. The Lady and the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut ahead

 

* * *

 

Pepper watched the dark heavy clouds gather on the horizon, from her bedroom window. It was just 9 at night and was dark with nightfall but the moon had disappeared and the sky had darkened so ominously, that she knew a storm was coming. A storm with thunder and lighting. She could feel it in her bones. The air was hot and heavy and all was quiet. 

 

_The quiet before the storm._

 

She sighed and closed the window, rubbing her arms to comfort herself. 

 

_Of all the days for a storm, it had to come today when Janice is not there and Tony is busy._

 

Indeed, Janice had been called away to a neighboring town on a temporary job, helping out that town's milliner for a wedding. And Tony was secretively spending his evenings, working on a secret project. At least, that was what he told her.

 

_Oh, he's very being cute about it. We spend the morning together, eat lunch together, disappear for our..._ she flushed here, the thought of what she and Tony did together in their little interludes, filling her with warmth. He was an excellent teacher of the art of passion, patient and very thorough.

 

She shook her head firmly, to clear all arousing thoughts of Tony's eyes dark with passion and his wicked mouth on her willing flesh.

 

What frustrated her was that they would spend all this time together but the minute the clock struck five in the evening, he would politely but firmly shoo her home. Jarvis and Magdalene were in on whatever he was doing because they were being amazingly tight-lipped about it. 

 

Pepper sighed and then jumped with fright as a loud clap of thunder broke the extreme stillness of the night. 

 

With a morbid fascination, knowing that the sight would frighten her, she opened her window again and looked outside. A streak of lightning burst through the sky, white hot light against an angry purple background.

 

Pepper closed the window so hard, the glass nearly broke. She pressed herself to the wall, feeling her heart start to pound painfully. Fear sank its dark, sharp claws into her and at the next clap of thunder, she cried out.

 

* * *

 

Tony was busy fixing the wooden panel of the last broken window. He hammered the nails into place and then stepped back with satisfaction. 

 

"All done!" He exclaimed. "All the windows are now fixed!"

 

"That is good, my lord, now we just have to repair the chandelier." Jarvis intoned tiredly. 

 

Tony smacked his forehead. "I forgot about the damn chandelier. Jarvis, do we really need the chandelier?"

 

Jarvis shrugged simply but Magdalene, dictator that she was, said rudely, "Yes my lord, you do need the chandelier unless you want your guest to fall down in the dark."

 

Tony grumbled under his breath. Suddenly he remembered the note he had written for Luna. "Maggie, you have got to remind me in two days, to go to Dale and pick up Pepper's surprise."

 

Just then a loud clap of thunder was heard. It echoed in the long, silent room and he looked at the black sky, heavy with clouds. 

 

"Storm's nearly upon us", muttered Magdalene. But Tony had only one name echoing loudly in his head, "Pepper...", he whispered. 

 

Then he bolted from the salon because he had to reach her. Jarvis shouted with worry after him but he yelled, "I've got to go see Pepper, she is afraid of storms!"

 

He ran back to the Main Hall, shrugged on his shirt halfway and then ran out into the Courtyard. Swearing at the rolling storm, the claps of thunder getting louder, Tony whistled for Balthazar, who trotted out of the stables. 

 

He swung himself onto the horse, uncaring that he would be riding bareback and nudged the horse with his knees. Man and beast rode through the open gate, as the storm broke and rain started to pour heavily. 

 

Balthazar was used to storms and fast, so they galloped down the hill, around the lake and through the eerily, empty Village, in record time. Tony stopped his horse in front of the Milliner's house and dismounted. He needed to put his horse in the shed around the back, where he knew Pepper stabled Aurora. But first, he wanted to see Pepper. 

 

He led Balthazar as he walked to the front door quickly. A loud clap of thunder rumbled and Tony jumped slightly. He knocked quickly on the door and waited.

 

No one came to the door. He laid his ear against it. There was no sound from the house. Tony knocked again, this time harder. "Pepper", he called out. "Pepper! Janice! Anyone home?!"

 

"Where can she be?" he muttered in worry. "Where would she go on a night like this?"

 

Another clap of thunder rolled through and then a streak of lightning. Balthazar whinnied loudly and Tony realized he had to get some cover. 

 

He led Balthazar to the shed. _I wonder if Aurora is still there..._

 

The shed was a small, tiled building, that was large enough to just house two horses, without separate stalls. Tony took one step towards the shed and opened its door, only to have a pitch-fork shoved in his face. He gulped at the sharp prongs so close to his face and raised his hands above his head. 

 

Then the figure holding the fork, stepped out from the shadows and he smiled with relief. "Pepper, I've been searching for you all over!" He shouted, trying to be heard over the rain. 

 

"Tony", she said and lowered the fork, "What are you doing here?"

 

He could see Pepper was scared out of her wits. She was jumpy, her eyes were bright, too bright and she kept clenching her fists tightly around the handle of the pitch fork. Thunder roared around them and Pepper glanced fearfully at the sky and then back at Tony.

 

He shouted, "I came to see if you were okay."

 

Pepper startled him by suddenly catching by his collar and shouting at the same time. "Tony, are you crazy riding through a storm like this?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

 

He was puzzled by her anger, when suddenly he remembered. _Her father died on a night like this. They found him the next day. No wonder she is angry... and scared._

 

He said slowly, "Pepper, I am sorry I didn't-"

 

She didn't let him finish, she just stormed on. "Tony, you madman! You could have been hit by lightning! You shouldn't have come! I-"

 

A streak of lighting lit up the sky powerfully and with a muffled shriek, Pepper flung herself at him abruptly, burying her face in his chest, wrapping her arms around him. "Tony! Tony, make it stop! Please!" 

 

He held her to him and muttered soothingly. "It is alright, I am here now. Let us go inside the house."

 

Pepper nodded against him and he led Balthazar inside the shed and closed the door.

 

Then he ran, pulling Pepper along with him, back to the front door. She used her keys to open the door just in time as another streak of lighting burst in the background. 

 

They tumbled in and Pepper shut the door with force and bolted it hard, as if trying to lock out the storm. 

 

They stood there in the pitch dark and Tony opened his mouth to ask for a light when Pepper helplessly said, "It got too dark and I couldn't find any candles. That's why I went to the shed."

 

He grinned and said, "Don't worry, I generate my own light." He pulled out the moonstone from his pocket and Pepper gasped in pleasure, taking the stone from him. 

 

"The little stone! Oh, it has been so long, since I've seen it last! Oh Tony! You refilled it!" She launched herself at him, nearly knocking him over and he hugged her back tightly. 

 

Then she pulled back in alarm. "Tony! You are soaked to the bone! Let's get you changed quickly, else you will catch a chill!"

 

Before he could object, Pepper dragged him upstairs, using the moonstone's light for guidance. She led him somewhere in the darkness, to a room and made him sit on a stool. Then she disappeared, taking the light with her. Tony waited patiently, shivering now in his wet clothes. 

 

Pepper came back with a lone candle and some towels. She placed the moonstone on one side of him, the candle on the other and took his hand to pull him to his feet. Then Tony stood quietly with bemusement, as Pepper began to unbutton his wet shirt briskly, tugging it out of his trousers and pushing it off him. 

 

She started with his head, using the towel to rub his hair firmly, almost painfully and he winced slightly at the pressure. Then she moved to his chest, with a fresh towel.

 

"Tony, you idiot," she muttered darkly, "look at you, you are so wet! Why didn't you get a anorak or a leatherskin or something?"

 

He just stayed quiet because truth be told, he was enjoying her warm hands on his chest, moving over his skin through the towel. She raised his one hand to towel it off and the way she rubbed his arm, his elbow and his fingers, with care and firmness, made him hum slightly. 

 

"You take such good care of me, Pepper..." he murmured, feeling very mellow and soft with her ministrations. His pants were wet too but the warmth in his chest from her patient rubbing, helped get rid of the cold.

 

Pepper was busy concentrating on her task. She finished one hand, then the other. She redid his hair, taking care to rub his ears and his beard. He tried to kiss her but he got a face full of towel as Pepper placed the towel on his face.

 

"Tony, keep toweling your hair. It must not remain wet. I'm going to start with your pants."

 

He tucked his tongue in his cheek at her remark and waited eagerly, to see if Pepper would do what he felt she would do next. His instinct was right because, Pepper absently placed her hands on his belt and began to unbuckle it. 

 

Tony realized he had to stop her because her toweling, her hands in his hair and now her soft fingers tugging on his belt, had awoken his libido. He caught her hands in his and raised them to his face, so she had to look at him.

 

"Pepper, sweetheart, I think I can handle my pants on my own." He said softly, trying not to laugh because Pepper had gone a bright red with the realization of where her hands had been.

 

She stammered out, "I, I, I am...am sorry, Tony, I did not realize..."

 

He cupped her cheek lovingly and asked, "Do you have anything to eat? I am rather hungry."

 

She nodded eagerly. "Yes, we have some venison. I can heat it up for you while you..." she flushed again and he chuckled. 

 

"You do that, Pep, I shall see you downstairs in ten minutes, will that do?"

 

She nodded and said, "I shall leave the candlestick for you as I want the moonstone. And oh, here are some of your old clothes, that you can wear, while your wet clothes dry."  She picked up the bright blue rock and before walking out of the door, she turned back and said softly, "Thank you, Tony, thank you for coming down here for me." Then she walked out of the door. 

 

Tony shucked off his pants and quickly dried his legs. He raised the candle and stood there, looking around the room.

_So this is the room of Pepper Pott's... it is very her. Neat, tidy, not a cloth out of place._ He saw his handkerchief on her bedside table and grinned like an idiot. _She still has it, so she does think of me..._

 

He heard Pepper calling his name and hurriedly pulled on his pants. And then grimaced. He tried the shirt and then grimaced again. _Oh well, nothing to do but wear it._

 

He walked down to the dining room, bracing himself for Pepper's reaction. She took one look at him, even in the blue light of the moonstone, and burst out laughing.

 

"Tony, I am sorry, I had forgotten that I had taken in your shirt and trousers, so that they would fit me better." She held her hand over her mouth, muffling her giggle. His pants were shorter than usual, with the hem of their legs coming to above his ankles. The shirt however, was really tight for him and he felt as if it was going to burst open any minute. 

 

He shrugged as best he could and she, still smiling, set the table. They sat next to each other, Pepper silently watching Tony gobble down her venison stew with bread. He would steal glances at her from time to time. She had titled her head slightly and was sort of smiling at him, her mouth relaxed. In the middle, she pushed his hair from his brow very tenderly. 

 

He muttered to himself, "I need to get a hair cut.

 

She muttered so softly, that he felt she was talking to herself, "I like your hair all long and soft but then when you cut it, it is equally soft and you look so smart, so handsome." 

 

They just looked quietly at each other, both unwilling to break the silence and the magical spell of coziness around them, thanks to the semi-dark kitchen and the rain falling down outside.

 

Then they both came to their senses at the same time, Pepper taking his empty dish and getting up quickly, Tony standing up and moving towards the fireplace. Both spoke at the same time.

 

"Let me put this away..."

 

"I thinking of starting a fire, what do you say?"

 

She smiled at him and said, "Please do, Tony, thank you."

 

While she cleared away the plates and washed them, Tony set up the logs and lit a fire, watching with satisfaction as the room was now bathed in a gentle orange glow and a soft warmth. Pepper came around and lay a thick rug on the floor. She brought two big pillows as well and sat down on the rug, pulling one pillow to her. 

 

He was kneeling to arrange the fire, so Tony just crawled backwards to the rug and lay on it, propping his head up on the pillow. He waggled his eyebrows at Pepper, who was looking down at him, smiling softly, sitting next to him. 

 

"Are you comfortable, Tony?"

 

He nodded and she stood up. "Hey..." he objected softly and she giggled. "Tony, I thought I would get some wine, do you want some?"

 

He shook his head and watched her pour herself a glass and come back to him. She also had a dish of grapes. 

 

She sat back down and Tony, determined to be touched, placed his head in her lap, on her soft warm thighs. Pepper gasped and he waited tensely for her to push him off, his eyes wide and looking up at hers. She gazed down at him and then he relaxed as she stroked his forehead. 

 

Pepper took a sip of her wine and then Tony saw her break off a grape from the cluster on the plate and bring it to his lips. She fed him the grape and he ate it, feeling very content and warm. They sat there in companionable silence, Pepper feeling him grapes slowly with one hand, stroking his hair with the other. 

 

When he was next offered a grape, Tony swiped his tongue across her fingers as he took the grape in his mouth, smiling as he felt Pepper shudder. He did it again, two grapes later. He decided to be bolder and for the next three grapes, he let her be. Then when he felt she was unaware, he took her finger as she offered the grape. He sucked her soft finger into his mouth, licking the digit, gently nipping at it with his teeth and finally let it go, slick with his saliva. He looked upwards at her. Pepper was breathing deeply, her eyes had gone a dark blue, her lips were moist and parted. Then she turned the tables on him by taking his hand and kissing his fingers softly.

 

He dropped his gaze to her mouth as she held one of his fingers to her lips. Then  her little, pink tongue darted out and licked the tip slowly, then twirled itself around his finger. She then took the finger into her mouth, sucking on it deeply and let it go to kiss his palm. 

When she was done, now he was breathing heavily and she was smiling sexily at him, still holding his now moist finger to her lips. 

 

Tony swallowed hard and growled out, "I see the student has become the master now..."

 

She smiled and cradled his hand against her cheek. "I still have so much to learn, Tony...but..." she whispered slowly, "I enjoy your instruction." 

 

He was going to pull her down for a kiss, when Pepper looked forward, towards the window. "The storm is over, the rain has stopped," she said softly. Then she looked down at him before continuing, "You can go back to the Keep, Tony, you do not need to stay for my sake. I am not scared anymore." 

 

Tony looked up at her, searching her blue eyes. "Pepper, do you mind if I stay and keep you company, especially since Janice isn't here tonight? I would feel so much better."

 

Pepper gave him one of her slow, sweet smiles, the ones that started from one corner of her mouth. She pushed back his hair and kissed his forehead softly. "Of course, my lord, I do not want you to worry."

 

She gently moved his head back to the pillow and he pouted impudently at her.  Pepper giggled and said, "You are such a baby, Tony, I am just getting up to put the dishes away."

 

She stood up and he lay there, now feeling very drowsy with the warmth from the fire. 

 

Tony closed his eyes and felt Pepper return to the rug and sit down. She lay down beside him and rested her head on the other pillow. He was dozing lightly when he saw the faint imprint of blue behind his closed eyelids. At first Tony ignored the blueness. Then as he heard Pepper's breathing quicken and the blue color increase in intensity, he opened one eye cautiously and was astounded.

 

Pepper was lying right next to him, the moonstone on her chest. Except the stone was empty, a dull grey in color. The flame within it, his flame, was floating ethereally in the air above them, gently like a bright, glowing cloud of blue. 

 

_Well, that explains the blueness!_

 

He glanced sideways at Pepper, who was lying on her back, hands slightly raised. She was staring with deep concentration at the flame cloud. 

 

"Pepper," he whispered, not wanting to break her concentration, "please say that you are moving the flame and not a spirit."

 

She giggled and the cloud shimmered as if it were laughing too. Tony was fascinated as she moved her hands and the cloud moved too, gently floating to and fro.

 

"Tony," she said gently, "I am controlling the flame." 

 

"Try to do something with it."

 

She furrowed her brow and the cloud seemed to darken. "Like what?"

 

"Can you form it into a shape?"

 

She closed her eyes tightly and he watched in wonder as the blueness took on a faint indistinct shape. It began to pulse and separate, then swirl in place and he realized Pepper was touching it with her mind. 

 

Tony gasped in awe as he saw the cloud take the shape of a delicate wreath. Pepper opened her eyes, looked at her creation and then turned to him. She said softly, "Do you like it?"

 

He nodded and she closed her eyes again, this time, she formed a square block with the flame. 

 

Tony started to feel his own flame, his own Arc within his chest, pulse and surge through his body. As if it wanted to be handled by Pepper as well.

 

The Dragon snorted. _Let your flame out, Anthony, give Virginia more flame._

 

He opened his shirt and slowly slid the steel lid of his Arc open. Then he concentrated, willing his flame to leave his chest. Pepper was so busy with the moonstone's flame that she did not notice the stream of fire leaving his chest. 

 

When she did, she gasped in horror and said urgently, "Tony, what are you doing?! Put it back!"

 

He knew what she had to do. Tony took her hand and placed it on his chest, right near his Arc. He whispered to her, looking deep into her eyes, "Move my flame, Pepper, you can control it."

 

She shook her head, eyes huge in her face and he pleaded with her. "Try Pepper, just try... You have done this once before. Just use your power and control my flame." 

 

She stared at him and then exhaled harshly. But she placed her hand right over his Arc and Tony felt his heart start to pound as the Flame of Ryunn moved through him like a blast of blue light. 

 

_I have never felt this powerful before!_

 

He could feel raw energy coursing through his veins and he saw Pepper move her fingers, concentrating on his Arc. "Tony," she whispered, "Tony, it is so alive. It..."

 

"Is it fighting you?"

 

"No! Quite the opposite! It wants me to touch it!"

 

He saw Pepper's eyes light up with a familiar orange glow and for a minute, Tony was scared she would lose control. 

 

Instead, the stream of flame from his chest, grew thicker and stronger and Pepper made it rise upwards like a bolt of blueness. It lit up the entire room with its intensity. He watched awe-struck as she closed her eyes and made the blue bolt circle above them, like a giant ring of blue throbbing fire. The moonstone's fire was a smaller circle in the ring. 

 

"Pepper," he whispered, "use the fire from the fireplace, can you control it too?"

 

She just nodded, eyes open now and staring at the two concentric rings of blue. She kept one hand on his chest and the other, she moved behind her, to extract a stream of fire from the fireplace. Tony watched, smiling widely, as Pepper moved the orange flame to form a third circle of fire, circling between the two blue flames. 

 

"Pepper, sweetheart, this is beautiful... look at what you can do, just with your mind." 

 

He could see her insecurity in her eyes, the way she nibbled her lip and the way the orange flame was slightly feathery in strength. He covered her hand on his chest, with his own hand and squeezed her tightly. Pepper looked down into his eyes, deep blue lights with a faint tinge of orange, visible in the shadows because of the faint glow from the rings of fire above them. 

 

_I have got to make her see... just how wondrous her gift is, how magical it is._

 

He caressed her petal soft cheek and said softly, "In the hands of evil, even purity dies. That monster, Stane, has only shown you what your power can destroy. See for yourself, how gentle, how beautiful it is, when you use it to create. And ..." he moved her hand over his Arc slowly, "see how wonderfully it works with my flame. Don't you see, my love, we truly are partners, not just with the sword but with the fire as well..." 

 

The rings seemed to surge with power and light, they began to rotate faster as Pepper moved her hand under his, over his chest, feeling his flesh. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling him gently. 

 

"Tony, your faith in me is very humbling. I... I don't know what I've done to deserve you, my lord."

 

He felt moistness on his flesh and stroked her hair gently with his other hand. "Pepper, I believe in you...like you believe in me... And I won't stop believing in you, sweetheart," he whispered fiercely to her forehead. "You are more than what you think you are..."

 

She raised her head and he kissed the tear streaks from her cheeks. Then she whispered shyly, "Do you want to see one more shape?"

 

He nodded, propping himself on his elbows as she sat up. She did not close her eyes, she just stared up at the rings and they began to merge into one single ring, twirling and scattering. Tony watched with wonder as the three rings joined to form a tri-colored wreath of flame, orange, bright blue and dark blue. A faint roaring noise came from the wreath and she rotated it along its horizontal and vertical axis. 

 

"And now I am going to separate them." She said softly and did just that. First she separated the orange flame, still keeping the wreath afloat and moved the orange flame back to the fireplace. 

 

Then she separated the bright blue flame, which Tony noticed, was less that the dark blue one. She carefully guided it to the moonstone, which was lying on the floor. Pepper filled the stone with the little blue flame. 

 

At last the dark blue one remained, swirling powerfully on its own. She placed her hand on the Arc and patted it gently. "Come back, my friend, come back." The thick stream of blue fire obeyed her easily and returned back to his Arc. He huffed with the feeling of light entering him. 

 

Tony sat up, the overpowering effect of the flame reentering his chest, making his heart pound riotously. Pepper rubbed his back as he exhaled deeply, trying to calm himself down. He felt as if he had run a thousand miles in a minute. 

 

She whispered worriedly, "Tony, are you alright? Did it hurt you?"

 

He caught her hand and gasped out, "It packs a real punch when it comes back." 

 

"What does it feel like?" 

 

He said slowly, trying to describe it..

 

"It feels like a wave of energy, of light, moving into me, filling my flesh, my veins, my sight, my senses. I feel so powerful and overwhelmed. But it is okay now, Pepper."

 

Tony gently nuzzled her face and she sighed and kissed him softly, just pressing her lips to his. He waited, willing her to take the lead and Pepper slowly touched her tongue to his lips and then took his lips in hers, her tongue dancing with his. They kissed, bodies hovering close to each other but not really touching. She raised her hand to caress the side of his face and stroke his beard. 

 

He stopped kissing her and gently lowered her and himself to the rug. They lay on their sides, kissing slowly and he rubbed her arm with his hand. Pepper rolled onto her back and Tony raised himself above her, taking care not to crush her with his weight. 

 

He kept kissing her as he slowly pressed himself to her soft body. She gasped as he broke off the kiss to move downward, kissing her chin, her long, slender throat and the pulse beating wildly at its base. Pepper sighed and tilted her neck, so he could easily reach her sensitive collarbones and shoulders. She unbuttoned her dress slowly and he slid it open, pleasantly surprised to see she was not wearing anything underneath. 

 

He looked at Pepper then and she smiled shyly at him.

 

The peekaboo sight of bare, pink soft flesh, trembling under his gaze made Tony want to slake his lust in her roughly but he tamped down on the feeling. He was determined to be slow and loving. 

 

So he pushed the halves of the dress away gently, revealing her perfect breasts and her beautiful skin. He lowered his mouth to above her right breast, only to feel Pepper's hands at his shoulders, restlessly trying to shove his opened shirt off him. He settled back on his knees and tugged his shirt off and threw it aside, then went back to what he was doing before.

 

Once again, he lowered his head, licking and nipping at her soft flesh, the aroma of lilies all around him. She had her hands in his hair, caressing his scalp, saying his name over and over again. 

 

He dragged his beard along the flesh above her breast and her fingers tightened in his hair. 

 

Then Tony moved downwards to her breast, the nipple already semi-erect. He touched it lightly with the tip of this tongue and Pepper growled at him. "Tony... you... stop teasing me and bite it please!"

 

He smiled but did not listen to her. Instead, Tony began to tease her nipples with his teeth and his tongue, alternating between licks and bites until he heard Pepper pant desperately beneath him. He trailed his hand down her soft stomach and then slowly dragged his finger along the soft vee of flesh that covered her hip bones. 

 

Pepper bucked under his finger and grabbed his shoulders roughly. She desperately tried to clutch him to her, so he gently took her wrists in his large hand and held them above her head, pressing them into the pillow. As she stared at him wide eyed, he said softly, "You need to keep these to yourself, my queen, so that I can give you true pleasure." Pepper nodded and licked her lips.

 

Then he moved his fingers through the soft, reddish -gold curls right above her womanhood. Tony took his time as Pepper writhed desperately under his hold, gasping and mewling softly. He stroked the length of her honeyed warmth with his finger, tracing the delicate slit and she groaned out, "Tony! Tony! What are you doing?"

 

He looked at her then and felt a rush of possessiveness. Pepper lay there, completely bare to his gaze, blue eyes dark with passion, lips moist and her delicate hands above her head, held by his large ones. Her nipples were tightly erect and he pushed her hands down further into the pillow. Then he raised himself slightly, his mouth at her breast, one hand holding her hands, the other feeling her womanhood slowly. He spoke against her skin, "Relax my sweet, you are going to like what I am going to do..."

 

He felt shivers pass through Pepper as he kissed one breast and then the other, all the while, touching her intimately. He had not penetrated her yet with his finger but he could feel moisture seeping from her as he passed his finger slowly over her core. Tony glanced up at Pepper, who had closed her eyes tightly and was nibbling on her bottom lip fervently. He slowly let go of her hands and was very pleased to see she still held them above her head, wrists pressed together. 

 

Now his other hand was free as well, so he used both hands to softly, slowly, feel the shape of her, passing his fingers through her curls, stroking her slit up and down, not penetrating her. He teased her like that and knew Pepper was going to come as she had started breathing harshly, her chest heaving with each breath she took. Tony leaned over her, gently pressing himself to her, his mouth at her breasts, kissing and licking them. Finally he kissed his way down her stomach, nipping gently at her firm abdomen, licking her belly button. Then he lowered his mouth to the vee of satiny flesh and licked it along its curve. Pepper bucked her hips violently at the touch of his tongue and Tony laid his palm flat against the top of her mound and pressed it firmly into her. 

 

She cried out as the pressure of his palm hit her sensitive arousal and she pushed against his palm briefly before her body spasmed wildly. He kept feeling her gently as she rode out the orgasm. Slowly her breathing slowed and he lay down beside her. He held her to him, rocking her gently, knowing that Pepper would drift off to sleep. He ignored his throbbing erection and lay there, content to hold Pepper as she closed her eyes and relaxed, breathing softly against him. 

 

She murmured something and he strained to understand what she was saying. Then she tightened her grip on him and said softly, "Please stay with me, Tony... please stay..."

 

"Of course, Pepper, I won't leave you." 

 

He held her tenderly as she went to sleep and Tony started to count backwards from 100, trying to go to sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you are thinking: This is such a trope, bad storm, girl distressed, hero comes to her rescue but... I couldn't resist.  
> Besides, sometimes good things happen during bad times and look what Pepper does with the fire.


	45. The Tournament des Pierres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got slightly tired of writing fluff and decided to add some action...  
> Two chapters today because I do not want to interrupt the flow of the action... and because I wrote too much LOL

 

* * *

 

_Si vis pacem, para bellum_

If you want peace, prepare for the war.

 

 

Pepper sat quietly amongst the rambunctious crowd, that had come for the **Tournament des Pierres**. Being a noblewoman, she was allowed to sit in the luxurious high box for the nobility, which provided a good view of the jousting area.

 

Happy stood at the gate to the box, arguing with the gate keeper.  He pointed at her and Pepper knew she had to play a part. She imperiously raised her hand at the gate keeper, keeping her chin high. He let Happy through and he climbed up the box, to sit down heavily next to her. 

 

"Thanks Pepper.. that guy was being a real ball crusher." Happy flushed then. "Begging your pardon."

 

She smiled and glanced back at the long tilt, covered in a richly embroidered cloth of black and gold. It was a wooden fence that served as a divider, which separated the grassy jousting area into two equal halves.

 

"Is Tony ready?"

 

Happy nodded. "Yes, he is in his armor, primed and raring to go. I do not know, who is more excited, him or his horse." 

 

_He may be excited but I'm damn worried._

 

Pepper thought back to five days ago. 

 

 

* * *

 

_Five Days Ago_

 

A bright, sunny day and she and Tony had finished fishing at the Lake. They walked home, hand in hand, with no catch to show for their efforts. They were laughing over Tigliath's hilarious attempts to catch a fish, which just resulted in him getting wet.

 

As they walked up the hill to the Keep, Tony saw a small entourage of people ride up the hill. From the banner they were carrying, it seemed that the people of Dale, wanted an audience with the Iron Knight. Pepper recognized Luna Lestronia amongst the riders and she waved at her in greeting. Luna waved back but she seemed tense. 

 

"Tony, what is going on? Why have these people come?"

 

He tightened his grip on her hand. "I do not know Pepper... but I don't think it is because of good news."

 

The visitors were received, their horses stabled and they were made comfortable in the dining hall. There were 4 men and Luna. They were seated around the fireplace. Tony set a chair for Pepper and stood next to it, leaning against the fireplace.

 

The men stared at Pepper and one rudely said, "My lord, we seek a private audience with you. Can you please send your woman away?" 

 

She tensed but Tony placed his warm hand on her shoulder and said coldly, "Have a care, man from Dale, how you talk to my lady. She is my partner in everything. If you cannot keep an civil tongue to her, leave my house."

 

She leaned against his hand as another man quickly said, "Lord Stark, we mean no harm. We need help. Lestronia here, said you could help us. That you help people from far and wide."

 

He nodded slowly and said, "Tell me, what troubles you?"

 

Luna said passionately, "The Devil himself has come to Dale! We are powerless to stop him... We need your help, Lord Stark, to destroy him!"

 

Pepper and Tony were both confused.

 

The rude man explained. "Our current overlord Duke Kakade is... well...he is ..."

 

Luna interrupted bluntly, "He is a raging dipso, who cannot control his liquor." 

 

Tony smiled at her and she continued. "You see Lord Stark, Kakade is an alcoholic and a gambler. Dale runs on the industry of its people. Kakade is just a glorified figurehead. But unfortunately for us, he gambled one too many." 

 

Tony said grimly, "So he owes a lot of money in debt." 

 

"No milord, it is much worse. He is completely bankrupt. He gambled more than what he had, which was not much to begin with. He lost everything and now the Devil has his marker and is coming to collect. He intends to take over Dale!" 

 

"And the Devil is?" asked Pepper quietly. 

 

"The Knight Rascar." They said in unison. 

 

Pepper heard a loud gasp and realized it came from Magdalene, who had been eavesdropping as usual. She spat out angrily, "He is the Devil in human form!"

 

Luna exclaimed as well. "A debauched knight of King Alain, he seeks to buy land, so he can become a duke. He is the scum of the Earth. His cruelty, viciousness and violence know no bounds." 

 

One of the men added sadly, "He simply massacred the people of Dora during a quest. He spared no one, not even the children. And then he made his men salt the earth, so the land would die."

 

One by one, each member from Dale narrated an anecdote or a rumor about this Rascar. Pepper gasped at the numerous tales of cruelty.  She glanced up at Tony, who was stroking his beard quietly. 

 

He raised a hand and the group quietened. "I have heard of this Rascar in passing. But how can I help you? Regretfully, I do not have the monetary resources to help Dale settle its debts. Nor can I simply murder Rascar for being a cruel man." 

 

Luna said eagerly, "Milord, there is a way you can help us. Rascar and Kakade will meet soon to formalize the exchange of Dale's ownership. They will meet at the **Tournament des Pierres** to be held in a fortnight." 

 

Something told Pepper she was not going to like, what was going to be asked of Tony.

 

Tony said slowly, "You want me to challenge Rascar? At the Tournament?" 

 

"Yes milord! Rascal is a vain, arrogant man who cannot resist a bet. If you challenge him to a gamble and win, then you could save Dale."

 

Pepper had to interrupt here. "What sort of gamble and what are the stakes?" 

 

"Well, the prize money for wining a match at the Tournament, is at least 500 gold coins. If Lord Stark wins, that amount is more than enough to cover Dale's debts." 

 

Pepper wanted to ask a silly question but she was slightly embarrassed. Tony squeezed her shoulder, so she asked it anyway. "What sort of skills are tested at this Tournament? Is it a duel with swords?"

 

The rude Dale man snorted but gulped loudly, when Tony stepped out from behind her chair menacingly. 

 

He turned to Pepper and said gently, "No, my lady, a tournament has only jousts." 

 

"You mean ..."

 

"Two riders face off using lances. Each rider competes to knock the other one off his horse within two tries, using the lance."

 

Pepper gasped in horror. "This sounds barbaric!" 

 

Tony chuckled. "It is. But it is a very common and very popular sport amongst knights. And gamblers. But gentlemen and Luna, I regrettably cannot compete in the Tournament because I am not officially a knight anymore." 

 

The group became quiet, crestfallen with the news and Pepper breathed a sign of relief. 

 

But her relief was premature. The rude man snapped his fingers and said happily, "But my lord, you can compete as an outlier knight!" 

 

Luna gasped with worry and shook her head but the group cheered at that prospect and Tony seemed to be thinking. 

 

Pepper asked curiously, "Outlier knight?" 

 

Luna said tensely, "A disgraced knight who owes no allegiance. He belongs to no king. Hence he is regarded as a rogue soldier.  He can compete in tournaments but the conditions of the joust shall be different." 

 

Tony shuffled from one foot to the other, so Pepper asked suspiciously, "Different? How?" 

 

"Well, there are three tries instead of two. And... it can be a joust to the death. Two knights enter, one knight leaves. In a standard joust, the point of each knight's lance is tipped, so as not to cause any physical damage but here... the lances are uncovered because someone is meant to die. That what makes such jousts more interesting and more risky. That's why their prize is also higher."

 

Pepper couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So basically, you are asking Lord Stark to challenge a crazy, cruel knight to a joust. A joust with uncovered lances and certain death for at least one opponent."

 

The men nodded while Luna just stared at her, eyes wide with worry and shame. Pepper uttered a very rude word and heard Tony suppress a snort of laughter.

 

She stood up angrily and walked away. She could hear Tony say to their company, "Give me and my partner a few moments to discuss this proposal."

 

He followed her as she ascended the staircase and stood in the corridor. 

 

"Pepper... Pepper... let us talk about this."

 

She huffed and paced in place. "Tony, do not tell me, I pray, DO Not tell me you are going to accept this... this invitation to death!" 

 

He looked at her quietly and she kept talking, anxious to make him see reason. "Tony, I know these people are desperate but I think between them, they can raise the money required to pay off the debt. You do not need to enter this crazy tournament." 

 

She couldn't resist hugging him, resting her head on his hard shoulder. "Tony, please, please, you could get hurt badly, you could..." she did not want to voice the horrible thoughts in her head out loud. 

 

_You could die, bleeding into the grass on the field..._

 

"I don't have anyone but you," she whispered slowly. "I don't know what I would do if..."

 

He held her tightly and sighed. "Pepper, sweetheart, do not worry so much. I have participated in outlier jousts before."

 

When she raised her head to look at him in horror, he shrugged simply. "I had to do it for the money. My point is, I know how to joust, I know how to win."

 

He kissed her cheek and whispered to her softly, "My lady, you are all I have too, you know... do not worry... I will come back to you." 

 

"In one piece, I hope". she whispered, still worried. 

 

He chuckled lightly and touched his forehead to hers. "If anything should happen to me, I pity Rascar because I know you will avenge me like an angel of fire."  

 

Then he whispered mischievously to her. "Let us get rid of our guests and you and me can go train for this tournament. Think about it, you get to knock me off my horse. Haven't you always wanted to do that?"

 

She laughed then but inside she was still fearful. By now, she knew Tony''s mechanism to distract her from worrying was to use humor. 

 

 

* * *

 

Pepper came back to the present with a start as the musicians began to play a lively tune, from the bandstand some distance away.  

 

Three days ago, Tony and her had traveled to a nearby seedy tavern and challenged the drunk Rascar to a duel. She had been dressed as a man, so she had a chance to sneakily observe how this devil of a knight behaved.

 

Pepper had been expecting a creepy man but had been shocked to find that Rascar had the face and body of a god. Long luxurious blonde hair, chiseled face with blue eyes and a lean but muscular body. She had not believed that this man was the same man that Luna and the Dale men had spoken of. But then she had seen him cruelly trip the bar maid and how he had laughed at her fallen on the floor, ale all over her.  And Pepper had realized that this man really was the devil.

 

Pepper had watched Tony stare him down and easily manipulate the vain Rascar into taking the bait and accepting the challenge. Rascar would face the Iron Knight in a joust at the Tournament des Pierres. The winner would win 1000 gold coins. The loser would be dead. Rascar had arrogantly clapped Tony on the shoulder and asked him to dig his grave in advance. Tony had shown admirable restraint and had not reacted at all, to any of the man's nasty taunts. 

 

The hour of the joust was nearly upon them and Pepper glanced anxiously towards the right, the pathway from which the knights would ride, to present themselves before the Tournament master. After the presentation, the joust would start. 

 

_There are butterflies in my stomach... I must have faith in Tony, I must! He will not fail._

 

Just then a trumpet was sounded and the crowd started cheering wildly. Pepper and Happy leaned forward and looked to their right as Rascar, Champion of Darcy, entered the arena. She rolled her eyes at his opulent appearance, which seemed to highlight his vanity. The knight wore heavy armor, which was dull crimson red in color. His jousting shield, tied to his arm, was a bright yellow and its insignia was a bright red poppy. His horse had a bright caparison of red and yellow. 

 

Knight and horse regally promenaded in front of the boxes, the knight waving his hand slowly at the cheering audience. She saw a number of women lean forward from each box, desperately handing the knight their favors. He raised his helmet guard and blew kisses to the ladies. 

 

Pepper slowly turned right once again because her heart was starting to pound slowly. _My Knight is here._

 

Sure enough, while Rascar posed and pouted for the adoring public, another trumpet sounded and her knight, the Iron Knight, entered the arena from the opposite entrance. 

 

Pepper gazed at the familiar sight of Tony encased in pitch-black steel armor, his jousting shield also black with his Arc as its insignia. The Arc shone in the middle of his chest, bright blue. Balthazar was also covered in black with a steel chanfron on his head. Knight and horse entered the arena, quietly dignified as compared to the ninny that was Rascar. 

 

Pepper heard the people in the nobility box start to whisper loudly. She did not like what she was hearing.

 

_King Leoric's cast off!_

_The Devil walks amongst us, the Iron Knight!_

_Look at the nerve of him, the disgraced fool, competing with nobility! Who does he think he is?!_

_I heard he killed his best friend and his parents, all to win the attention of a demon who blessed him with an evil power!_

 

She looked around angrily, the whispers irritating her. 

 

Pepper looked at Rascar bow and preen before the ladies in the boxes, basking in their appreciative endless attention. And she looked at Tony, standing there quietly, patting Balthazar gently, seemingly ignoring the glares and the whispers of the crowd around him. 

 

The Tournament Master stepped onto a podium, four rows below her seat. He cleared his throat and the trumpets sounded again, this time, calling the knights towards the podium. Rascar and Tony rode over. 

 

The Master spoke then, in a loud, booming voice. "Welcome, one and all, to the last day of the Tournament Des Pierres. Today, we have a very special joust between two stalwart knights."

 

The crowd booed at this and Pepper gritted her teeth. The Master held up his hand and the crowd quietened.

 

"Alright, alright, let us be dignified. This is a noble tournament. Our first contender, is our current champion of the Tournament so far, Sir Rascar, Champion of Darcy, Knight of King Alain!"

 

He gestured at Rascar, who bowed theatrically in his saddle as the crowd went wild, cheering for him.

 

"And the challenger, the outsider, is Lord Stark from Lorinthia!" 

 

Tony just inclined his head shortly as the crowd started to boo, a few clapped and some ladies tittered. Rude words were yelled but Tony remained unfazed and looked straight at the box next to hers. She couldn't see his face because of his helmet but Pepper realized he was searching for someone. 

 

"In this joust, the first man to be unhorsed, loses. There will be a total of three tries. Knight Rascar, Lord Stark, please proceed to your positions."

 

Rascar came closer to the side of the box, shaking the hand of the Master enthusiastically. He leaned towards the anxious line of ladies nearly falling out the box, desperate to show their affections. 

 

Tony was on the right side of her box, talking quietly to Balthazar. Pepper knew he must be trying to calm his horse down because Balthazar was snorting and pawing the ground with excitement. He kept looking up at the box next to hers and it hit her. 

 

_He is searching for me..._

 

She just looked at him, unable to tear her eyes away for some reason. And then her heart told her what she had to do.

 

Pepper stood up quickly, moving around a baffled Happy and descended the box, gently moving around people, who were busy moving towards the other side of the box towards Rascar. The crowd's attention was on the other knight, so Pepper walked down to the lowest row. The boxes were raised at a height above the ground, so that people could easily see the knights. Standing at the lowest row, put her in line with Balthazar's saddle. 

 

Tony was still looking at the box next to hers, so he did not notice her until she was right next to him and called out his name. He bent sideways towards her and even through his helmet, she could see his eyes twinkling at her. 

 

He said through his helmet, his voice slightly muffled, "Pep, I was looking for you, I thought you weren't going to come. You look so beautiful today..."

 

Suddenly, Pepper felt overwhelmed with fear and sadness. _Suppose he dies, suppose I never hear his voice again... and I never told him that I love him... I don't know what to say._

 

Tears filled her eyes and Tony noticed. He cupped her cheek gently with his gauntlet-encased hand and said softly, "Pepper, my sweet, whatever is the matter..." 

 

She couldn't say anything, so she just caught his wrist and held his hand to her face. The steel was cold against her skin but she didn't care. "Tony... promise me... promise me, my lord..."

 

"Anything, Pepper..."

 

"Promise me, you will come back to me..."

 

She could see him smile through his helmet. "Sweetheart, I am not going anywhere..."

 

"Tony, you know what I mean..."

 

He sighed and stroked her hair softly. "Of course, I will."

 

She tightened her grip on his hand. "I am serious, Tony, promise me, no unnecessary risks or foolhardiness. And no being noble. Do what you must."

 

He patted her head gently. "I will come back to you, my lady."

 

Then he bent even lower and said softly, "Where ever would I go without you..."

 

Pepper pulled off the blue ribbon from her hair and she heard Tony's sharp intake of breath as she tied the ribbon tightly around his upper arm. 

 

"My Knight, please accept my favor, a token of my deep feelings for you. I wish you the best of luck. I know you will do me proud." 

 

People were staring at her now but Pepper did not care. She pressed her lips to the palm of his gauntlet and kissed him there. Then she squeezed his fingers once more and said tightly, "Remember your promise, my lord ... you must come back to me, Tony."

 

He nodded, his eyes glittering, letting go of her reluctantly as the trumpets sounded once more. Pepper stood there, watching Tony turn Balthazar and ride towards his position.

 

He turned back to look at her and placed his hand on his heart, then raised it to her in a silent salute.

 

She climbed up back to her seat. And started to say every prayer she knew.

 

* * *

 

 

 


	46. The Joust

 

_Latrunculorum , similis est bellum, et consilium ex tempore, et quia opus ei ad conciliandos_

Chess is like war, strategy and time are both needed to win

 

 

The knights took their positions at opposite ends of the tilt and lined up their horses. Helmets were straightened, shields were tightened. Then each knight was handed a long, ten-pound wooden lance, with a wickedly pointed steel tip, designed to pierce even the hardest armor. The Iron Knight raised his lance in salute to his opponent, who did not bother to respond. 

 

The war horses at each end, started to paw the ground in anticipation of the clash, snorting with excitement. Each rider balanced the lance, in their outer hand away from the tilt and in the other hand towards the tilt, the reins were firmly gripped. A start flag was lowered before each rider. 

 

The Master stood in line with the middle of the tilt, at a safe distance from the actual divider. The air was still with tension as the riders faced each other in the bright sunshine, man and horse tightly holding themselves back, waiting for the signal to move.

 

The trumpet sounded as the flags were raised out of the way rapidly and the riders sprang forward heavily. Dirt flew up from the ground as the horses thundered forward with might. As they galloped towards the middle, their riders raised their lances to chest level and straightened them, to aim for their opponent's shield. 

 

The spectators, on the edge of their seats, gasped collectively as the Iron Knight missed his opponent but the Champion of Darcy managed to score a direct hit. The impact of the hit hit the Knight hard and he nearly fell off with the blow. Again the crowd whispered loudly as he managed to stay on his horse. He rode to the other end of the tilt.

 

The Master announced, "Try 1 over. Five points to The Champion of Darcy."

 

* * *

 

Pepper used every foul word she could think of, to curse Rascar under her breath as the first Try's score was announced. Happy was equally blue-mouthed with his language as the crowd cheered and whooped. Rascar triumphantly bowed with a flourish as his horse twirled in place.  The crowd cheered wildly at his antics.

 

Meanwhile, Tony was busy straightening his shoulder armor. Pepper watched with concern as he rubbed his shoulder and tried to stretch his neck. 

 

"Oh Happy, I think Tony is hurt! Look, he's rubbing his shoulder! That damn idiot hit him pretty hard!" She bit her lip with worry and stood up quickly, feeling she should go to him. 

 

"Pepper," Happy said gently, "Pepper we can't do anything now... We cannot approach the knights in between tries, only at the end of the tournament." 

 

She sat back down and huffed loudly. Happy said reassuringly, "Come on, you know Tony can handle this... popinjay. This is just the first Try." 

 

Pepper nodded absently, her eyes still on Tony. 

 

* * *

 

The second Try was about to begin. The warning trumpet was sounded and the knights once again lined up their horses. A fresh lance was handed to each knight at their end of the tilt.

 

Again the reins were tightened, riders concentrated and the steeds tensed in anticipation, waiting for the sound... and at it, with the raised flag, the deadly march towards each other began anew. 

 

The crowd was cheering Rascar's name, most of them confident that he would, this time, manage to unseat the Iron Knight. But to their surprise, both riders missed each other completely, lances failing to hit. The crowd groaned loudly with collective disappointment and as the riders rode to their respective ends of the tilt, a few started to boo.

 

The organizers could sense the bloodthirsty mood of the audience and the third Try was started quickly. The riders barely turned their horses around when the trumpet was sounded. Both riders charged towards each other quickly, each desperate to get a hit. 

 

As they reached the middle mark, the Iron Knight tried a different strategy this time and smartly leaned backwards in his saddle to avoid the lunge of the Champion's lance. But he raised his lance and hit the Champion squarely in the center of his shield with massive force. The crowd gasped with the audible clang of steel on steel.

 

The Knight continued riding forward while the Champion halted his horse rapidly, trying to regain his balance from the violent blow. He was nearly unseated but clambered back on his horse after a brief struggle. 

 

The crowd clapped in appreciation for the Iron Knight's efforts.

 

The Master announced, "Try Three over. Five points to the Iron Knight. The score is five all. Try Four will be the last and final try."

 

* * *

 

Tony stretched his neck and moved it from side to side as he tried to ease the tense bunching of his right shoulder. It was the one hit by the lance in the First Try and he was sure, it was going to bruise because it was throbbing with pain. 

 

_Anthony, we need to finish Rascar off in the next Try._ _We must_. whispered the Dragon excitedly. 

 

He nodded, too tense to speak. Tony took deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

 

The summer sun was shining down on him, making him sweat inside his steel suit.

 

_Consarn it, why is it so sunny today?! I feel like a baked potato in here!_

 

_Easy my boy, easy, the last Try is upon us. Any ideas?_ said the Dragon.

 

Tony glanced over at Rascar thoughtfully, searching for a weak spot. The Champion had dismounted and was yelling at his squire to help him pull off his chest piece.

 

_Well, Rascar is a lot taller than me. But to reach him, I need to be able to raise my hand and aim and I just can't! Thanks to this jousting shield that is restricting my movement. Wait, Dragon, what if I take out my shield! Then I can raise my arm high enough to hit him right below his throat!_

 

The Dragon hmmmmmed for a moment and then spoke, _That could work Anthony but... isn't it dangerous to remove the shield? Without it, if Rascar hits you, your body will get the full impact of the blow since the lance is steel tipped...I recall Pepper telling you not to take any risks..._

 

_Well, I won't tell her if you don't._

 

The Dragon roared with laughter. _Alright, I won't but you will have to face her wrath later, not me._

 

Tony undid his jousting shield and handed it to a nearby field boy. "Here, my lad, give this to my man, Jarvis, standing there."

 

The he raised his right arm up and down, now able to move it freely since the shield wasn't there. _There, that feels so much better! Now Rascar,_ he glared at his opponent, _now I am going to hit you so hard..._

 

Indeed, from the other end of the tilt, Rascar was squinting at him, trying to make out what Tony had done to his armor. The warning trumpet was sounded and Tony lined up Balthazar, whispering in his horse's ear. "The last ride, my friend, just down the road and then we are done. You go back to your stable and I go back to my lady. I need you to run like you have never run before, my mighty steed."

 

Balthazar whinnied at him as if he understood every word. 

 

Tony was handed a fresh lance and caught it firmly, testing its weight in his hand. His heart was starting to quicken its pace and he glanced at the bright blue ribbon tied incongruously around his arm. He smiled at Pepper's romantic gesture and then lowered his lance and straightened his back. He tightened his grip on the reins, keeping Balthazar calm. 

 

For a moment, the silence was deafening as he blocked out the crowd, the horse beneath him and the world around him and just focused on his opponent and the spot on his armor, that Tony was going to hit with his lance. 

 

Then from far away, he heard the trumpet sound and he felt Balthazar surge forward, like a wave in the rolling sea. Time slowed down as he saw Rascar gallop toward him and he felt himself moving forward in slow motion. His heartbeat echoed loudly in his head as he felt himself raise his lance high, as high as his hand could go. Tony gritted his teeth at the weight of the damn thing, keeping it steady and straight as he pointed it ahead of him. Rascar was nearing him, lance raised high. 

 

He called on the Flame to give him strength as he pulled the lance back and thrust it powerfully forward in one smooth motion, aiming for Rascar. He held himself firm as he poured all his strength into his blow.

 

His aim was true and he grinned widely as the lance struck Rascar right in his sternum. Tony felt his hand shake and he ruthlessly pushed down on the lance, pushing it into Rascar with force, yelling at the top of his lungs. 

 

Then he yelled with pain as something cold and hard hit him in his ribs. It felt like he had been hit by a boulder as his body screamed with pain. _My ribs! My ribs! He has hit me!_

 

He glanced down to see that Rascar's lance had stabbed him in the ribs, the tip had just penetrated his armor. The impact of the blow had pained him but then Tony screamed as the tip scrapped across his flesh, cutting him.

 

_My right side is on fire! He's cut me!_

 

He gritted his teeth against the pain and kept riding forward, feeling the lance leave him as he rode away. His entire right side was throbbing and he could feel blood seep from the cut, down his hip and onto his leg. 

 

Somehow he rode to the end of the tilt and turned Balthazar around, feeling the Flame roar through him as his body ached with pain. His ears were ringing and he could hear a faint whistle echo in his brain. He dimply realized the crowd was cheering or booing or doing something.

 

_What has happened to Rascar?_

 

He swallowed as he saw the Champion on the ground, splayed on his back, lance sticking out of his sternum, body still against the green grass.

 

_So that's the end of that... I hope... I can't, I can't stand up anymore...I must... get some air._

 

The tightness on one side of his body had become unbearable and his lungs felt as if they were going to burst. He stumbled down from Balthazar and stood shakily on his feet. Then Tony violently tugged off his helmet and took a deep breath. The world was spinning around him in a riot of color. 

 

He fell to his knees, his right side boiling hot and took deep breaths, trying to calm himself and stop the pain. People had gathered around him but he did not care as he just concentrated on remaining conscious. 

 

He closed his eyes tightly, trying to block out the endless noise and the spinning world. Then he felt a cold, soft hand on his hair and a beloved voice calling out his name, from far far away. 

 

He shook his head to clear his ears and opened his eyes to the sea... beautifully blue and endless. He blinked once, twice and tried focusing on Pepper, her red hair so bright, that his eyes started to burn. Her beautiful mouth was moving and he realized she was

saying something but he couldn't hear her from the fog in his brain.

 

_Pepper, just... hold me... please... don't leave me...please my love..._

 

 

All he had the strength to do, was lean forward blindly and feel her catch him. He was made to rest on a warm, soft shoulder. Tony took a deep breath, comforted by the intoxicating aroma of lilies and vanilla and the red cloud of Pepper's hair in his vision. 

 

He could hear multiple voices yelling and shouting and the ground shaking beneath his knees but it did not matter. 

 

_I know you will take care of me, my lady, I know ... you always take care of me... Pepper..._

 

He sighed against her shoulder and felt her hand stroke his jaw tenderly. He closed his eyes and leaned into the caress. His right side was a dull ache. In his mind's eye, he saw blue flames dance and entwine themselves with bright orange flames. As blackness descended on the flames, he smiled and fell willingly into unconsciousness. 

 

* * *

 


	47. Lord Stark Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony is seriously injured. This chapter deals with Pepper's POV of his injury.

 

* * *

 

 

The day was a lot like Pepper's mood, dark, gloomy and grey. She was sitting in Tony's room, at the edge of his bed, staring out of the window at the dull day outside. Tigliath's head was on her lap and she stroked it absently. The big cat and her were taking turns, in consoling each other as they waited for Tony to wake up.

 

Pepper felt tears well in her eyes as she thought back to the fateful day of the Tournament.

 

_Tony falling to his knees... eyes so wide in a pale face... the way he was breathing, harshly, painfully, as if each breath was his last... and he fainted..._ _We carried him off the field. He was still breathing but so faintly..._ _Then we pulled off all his armor gently and the cut on his ribs! The bruises!_

 

She swallowed hard as she remembered the ugly, purplish black color of the large bruises on his shoulder and his back. And the ugliest of them all, the one around his right ribs, extending from his arm pit to his hip bone. In the midst of the bruise was the cut, a vicious jagged gash, at least 3 inches wide and deep. 

 

They had carried him off the field and to the physician's tent. He had tsked at the wound and had frightened the life out of Pepper, by saying while the injury was not life-threatening, Tony would most likely catch a fever and die from it. She had raged at the doctor to treat the wound at least. So he had cleaned the wound with alcohol, under her watchful eye and stitched it close. Then they had transported him home carefully by carriage, so that he could be better cared for, at Stark Keep.

 

It had been 2 days and Tony had not woken up yet, from his deep slumber. She stood up and stepped to the side of the bed and lifted the sheet pulled to his neck, to look at the wound. 

 

"The bruise is still purple and ugly but the one on your shoulder has become a little better. The wound... Tony... I don't know what to tell you..."

 

Speaking to Tony, gave her some small measure of comfort as she could pretend Tony was just fast asleep. But Pepper was not happy with the way the wound looked, yellow and puffy. The black thread of the stitches stood out harshly against Tony's pale skin. 

 

"Tony...," she sighed and pushed his hair off his brow, stroking his skin. He felt cold to her touch and she panicked. Then she looked at the Arc and felt slightly reassured. The blue flame burned brightly in his chest. 

 

"Tony, Tony, I wish you could talk to me... and tell me how you feel. I do not know what to do... I do not know what to do, my lord..." she whispered to him softly, bending to kiss his brow.

 

He did not utter a sound and she was going to have a good cry, when Tigliath, who had been watching her silently, growled lightly. 

 

Pepper stood up as she heard footsteps ascend the staircase. Then the door burst open as Luna entered. Pepper hugged her tightly, happy to see someone who she could cry with. 

 

"Luna, I am so glad you came!"

 

"Pepper, I have come with the best doctor in Dale, Doctor Handor..."

 

Pepper let Luna go, to see a kindly, grey bearded man enter the room. Luna introduced him to Pepper and she smiled as he nodded gently at her. "Let us inspect the patient, yes."

 

Under Pepper's direction, he went to the other side of the bed, the side on which Tony's injuries were located. The doctor lifted the sheet to look at the cut and Pepper kept one hand on one edge of the sheet, to keep the Arc hidden. 

 

She grew worried as she heard the doctor mutter under his breath and then he inspected the wound with his fingers. He did something painful because Tony hissed in his sleep and pushed himself into her side, muttering incoherently to himself. 

 

"Doctor, you hurt him!" she couldn't help but exclaim as she ran her fingers softly through his hair, trying to calm him.

 

"My dear lady, it is as I feared. Lord Stark's wound is infected."

 

She and Luna gasped as the doctor touched Tony's forehead. "You see how cold he is? His body is too weak to fight the infection and his flesh is dying." 

 

"Doctor, what should we do?" she whispered, her heart in her mouth.

 

He wring his hands and said, "We can remove the stitches, make the wound bleed until the infected flesh is flushed out and then cauterize the gash. But..." he shook his head with worry, "there is a great chance he might get a fever. And then he will need to be nursed out of it." 

 

"And if we leave him like this, he will die of an infected wound anyways..." she whispered.  _Between a rock and a hard place. Tony, you idiot, I wish you were awake, so I could shake you!_

 

She sighed. _If there is a chance he could be saved, I have to take it... I will take care of him through his fever... but I need to take that chance... I can't let him just die...I won't ..._

 

Both the Doctor and Luna were looking at her sadly and Pepper felt tears fall down her cheeks as she said softly, "Let us cauterize the wound. Tell me what you need, Doctor."

 

 

* * *

 

All the materials were gathered and arranged in Tony's bedroom. Pepper, Luna and Magdalene would assist Doctor Handor in his operation. They each had specific tasks.

 

Magdalene being the one with the strongest stomach, would be by Handor's side throughout, helping with the cauterizing and actual body work. Luna would be the coordinator between Happy and the Doctor, for hot towels, clean up and medicine. And Pepper's task was to hold Tony down and talk to him, keeping him calm.

 

Everyone had washed their hands and were at their positions. Before the doctor's arrival, with Jarvis' and Happy's help, Magdalene and Pepper had placed an old bed sheet under the side of Tony's body, to be operated on. They had spread a large sheet over him and cut a flap out, just exposing the wound, to make it easier for the doctor to operate. 

 

Pepper was sitting near Tony's head, hands absently ruffling his freshly washed hair. She had given him a tiny head bath today morning and washed his beard as well, absurdly wanting Tony to be clean for the operation. 

 

The Doctor entered the room and her heart began to pound. He nodded at Pepper and gave her a small smile. 

 

"Do not worry, my lady, Lord Stark seems to be a fighter. He will get through this."

 

He came over to the side of the bed, where Tony's wound was exposed. Magdalene handed him a pair of scissors and the Doctor sanitized them, using hot water in a basin. He then wiped them clean and began to carefully cut the stitches on the wound.

 

Tony muttered and tossed his head and Pepper stroked his forehead and gently placed a hand on his Arc, underneath the sheet.

 

The Doctor finished cutting and delicately began to pull out each thread strand, placing them in a basin held by Luna. Magdalene quickly collected a number of towels together, in preparation for what was going to come next.

 

Pepper spoke softly to Tony, words of comfort, words of love, even gibberish. He seemed to be listening to her because she could see his closed eye lids flutter from time to time. She stroked his face and held him still as she glanced over to count the strands of thread being pulled out.

 

"Just three more, my love, just three more," she said to him soothingly, feeling his prickly, soft beard under her fingers. 

 

The last thread was finally plucked and Tony made a slight sound as the wound began to ooze with yellow pus. A foul smell filled the air and Pepper covered her nose. Luna had to excuse herself but Magdalene said firmly to Pepper, "You need to watch him now, Pepper, this is going to hurt." 

 

She placed both her hands on Tony's shoulders and pushed him down softly. Pepper looked back and winced as she saw the Doctor press the cut, trying to get the pus to come out. Tony jerked slightly and cried out but she held him firm and kept talking to him. 

 

"It is alright, Tony, shush, don't worry, just a little bit more... just a little more, it will end soon, I promise you." 

 

He tossed his head wildly and raised his hand. She had no choice but to yell "Happy! I need your help!"

 

Happy promptly entered and Pepper made him catch Tony's shoulders, while she stroked him, trying to calm him down. He was starting to sweat and Pepper, feeling anxious herself, glanced back at Handor. "Doctor, I am not trying to tell you what to do but! How much more?"

 

The Doctor's brow was furrowed with concentration as he was now using a small knife to cut away the pus from the flesh. Magdalene was effectively collecting the pus, with the small towels and throwing them away. 

 

"Just a little more, my lady!"

 

Pepper heard a gagging noise and looked straight at Happy, who was looking at what the Doctor was doing. He had gone pale and she caught Happy's chin in her hand, staring murderously at him. 

 

"Hereald Hogan! Look at me!" 

 

He looked at Pepper then, eyes wide and fearful. 

 

"You better not be feeling sick! Happy, I need you to be strong here!" 

 

He nodded silently and she added, "Do not look at the Doctor! Look at Tony!"

 

He obeyed her as Tony began to move more feverishly now. Pepper glanced back at the Doctor and was relieved to see red blood finally seep from the wound. 

 

Magdalene was holding a towel to the area, soaking up the blood and Pepper felt her heart constrict at seeing the way Tony was bleeding. She looked back at his face. He was sweating lightly and his lips were moving. He had also gone very pale. 

 

"My lady, come here for a minute please." said Doctor Handor. 

 

Pepper gently left the bed and came to the Doctor's side. He had cleaned the wound with water and she swallowed hard as the tear in Tony's flesh was clearly visible now, with its ugly jagged edges and puckered flesh. The center of the gash was a deep crimson red. The area around the gash was white, like a lone island, amongst the sea of purplish black flesh, that was his bruised side.

 

The Doctor said, "It is time for the cauterizing now. The wound is finally clean. We must seal it." 

 

She nodded silently and he said gently, "This will hurt Lord Stark. I need you to keep him as still as possible."

 

Pepper went back to Tony's head. A voice in her heart told her what to do. She excused Happy from the room because she knew she could do this on her own. 

 

Pepper lay down next to Tony and kept her head close to his. She kissed his ear and placed her hand firmly on his Arc. She could feel the raw power of the Flame, calling out to her, it was agitated and was rising up to her fingers. She nuzzled his head and nodded to the Doctor. 

 

Magdalene was behind the Doctor, lighting a large candle. The candle's fire burned brightly as the Doctor held a small, flat blade to it briefly. He heated it for just two or three seconds, ensuring the metal of the blade did not turn white. Then he lifted the blade from the flame and brought it to the gash on Tony's side. 

 

Pepper stroked the Arc under her fingers and began to sing in a faint whisper in Tony's ear. She sang an old song to him, one she had heard as a child, a long time ago, the words coming to her perfectly. She felt him stir slightly and she felt his Flame react to her touch, rising to meet her fingers.

 

Then the Doctor laid the blade flat against Tony's flesh and he cried out in pain and began to jerk. She held him down firmly, singing her song slightly louder, calming down his Flame with her power. 

 

The smell of burning flesh faintly came to her but Pepper kept singing softly in Tony's ear, feeling him grow warm with the pain. He was moaning now as the Doctor touched the blade to his flesh in short one-second bursts, trying to seal the wound without killing the flesh underneath it.

 

She could feel every movement of his Flame, which was behaving like a galloping horse, fast and powerful and furiously angry. But it was reacting to her voice and her words, trying to calm itself down. 

 

Pepper rubbed her face along Tony's warm one, praying that the Doctor would be done soon. Tony was talking nonsense to himself and she kissed him softly, trying to still his lips. For a second, he reacted to her lips, whispering her name. 

 

Then the cauterizing was over and he went still. Alarmed, Pepper placed her hand on his heart, instantly relieved to find it beating quickly. The Flame was also blue and sort of calm. She raised herself from Tony and wiped her brow with her sleeve, because she too, was sweating.

 

Magdalene was cleaning away the towels and the blade and the Doctor gestured at Pepper to follow him outside. 

 

She did so but did not move away from the door to Tony's room. He stood there and gave her a thoughtful look. 

 

"The wound has been sealed, my lady but now you need to be careful. Lord Stark is going to catch a fever and you need to bring his temperature down. Cold water presses, soup, poultices etc. I will give you some syrup as well. Check the wound and see if pus comes from it or if it turns yellow." 

 

Pepper nodded and then asked, "What about his bruises?"

 

The Doctor dismissively shook his head. "There's nothing to be concerned about there. They need time to fade, that's it."

"Now," he took her hand in his. "I must leave. The hour grows late. Keep me informed by messenger. Good luck, Lady Virginia."

 

Pepper watched him descend the stairs and then went back to Tony's bedside. She made sure Tony was alright and comfortable. Then she pulled up a chair to his bed side and sat in it. Magdalene finished tidying up and quietly left the room.

 

Happy came bounding in and gave her a pitying look. "Pep, I assume you are going to spend the night here, like this..."

 

She simply said, "Yes".

 

Tigliath came bounding in and sat gently on the edge of the bed, curling himself up by Tony's feet. 

 

Happy looked at Pepper quietly and she said, "What is it, Happy?"

 

"Pepper, you need to rest too, you know that right?" 

 

"I will sleep, Happy, it is just, I need to be close to Tony, that's all. I will sleep, I promise." She was lying through her teeth but she just wanted to be left alone with Tony. 

 

He nodded and handed her a cushion. "Here, use this for your back, so it won't pain in the morning. Good night, Pepper..."

 

She smiled at him as he left and then Tigliath softly chuffed at her, from his position on the bed.

 

"I know Tigliath, I know... he should wake up soon..." she patted Tony's head gently. "Did you hear that, my lord, you need to wake up soon, so that we can go riding and we can train some more..."

 

She wiped at her eyes with her sleeve. "Please wake up, so that I can tell you that I love you... please Tony...". She placed the pillow in her lap and lowered her head onto it, feeling the tears spill from her eyes and wet the pillow. 

 

* * *

 

Pepper watched the gentle rise and fall of Tony's chest. It was midnight, exactly one day after his wound was cauterized. As Doctor Handor had accurately predicted, Tony had developed a fever. So now her focus was on getting him through the fever, one day at a time. She hadn't slept in four days, ever since they had returned from the Tournament. 

 

During the day, he had been slightly warm but by afternoon, his temperature had risen. So she and Magdalene had started a cycle of cold compresses and poultices to bring his temperature down. 

 

Now as she felt his brow, Pepper grew tense. "Tony, why the hell are you so cold?"

 

She looked at the window, which was closed. He was sweating but his flesh felt cold to her touch and it frightened her. 

 

Pepper moved to the other side of the bed and lifted up the sheet that covered him. "Your wound looks fine, the scar from the burn is healing properly. Why has your temperature dropped?"

 

She stared at Tony's slumbering form, eyes closed, hair falling over his face, pale skin moist with sweat. And then she looked at the unlit fireplace in dismay. "Is the room too cold because I didn't start a fire? Dear lord, please don't let it be so... oh my!"

 

Pepper quickly moved to the fireplace and began to start a fire. When she was finally done, the room began to grow warm. She walked back to Tony's side and bit her lip at his still cold flesh. 

 

"I've got to warm you up but how..." then she remembered another time when Tony had returned from the cold, freezing internally. "I used my body heat to raise his temperature! That's it." 

 

She looked down at him sleeping and began to take off her clothes. Once she was done, Pepper slid into the bed, laying down towards his non-injured side. Suddenly she felt shy, lying so close to him, completely naked. Then Tony shivered in his sleep and she forgot her shyness. 

 

Pepper moved towards him, pressing herself to his side. He was lying on his back and she pushed herself under his arm. She gently placed her arm on his opposite shoulder, lightly holding him to her. His flesh was cold, so she shivered herself. 

 

"My lord," she chuckled through the cold, "You are so cold to my touch but don't worry I am going to make you warm, the same way, you make me warm when you kiss me, when you hold me..."

 

She pressed one of her legs between his hairy firm ones and gasped at the feel of his rough hair on her sensitive skin. 

 

She felt him stir and Pepper raised herself gently, to kiss his prickly soft jaw. She whispered to him softly, "It is okay, Tony, I am here for you." 

 

She felt her heart beat fast for a moment as Tony turned his head towards her and nuzzled her forehead. She held herself still, willing him to open his eyes. But he didn't and she smiled sadly and lowered herself back to the bed. 

 

The night was still and quiet, except for the crackle of the fire. Pepper absently moved her hand over Tony's chest, feeling his flesh and hummed softly. She tapped her fingers against his Arc, as she had seen him do from time and time. Then she smiled as she felt his Flame answer her tap with bursts of fire. 

 

She yawned and then comforted by the firm, male body pressed to hers, she didn't realize when she fell asleep. 

 

 

 


	48. Tony Et la Sirène

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Pepper is inconsolable, Tony has drifted into a fantasy world.
> 
> The idea for this lovely fantasy, came from igotyoufirst. Great idea! I hope I covered all your points...
> 
> Also, the song Pepper sings to Tony, is "Return to Me" by Dean Martin.

 

* * *

_Once again, he was in the Abyss._

_Oh, he had been here before... it was a cold, empty place. And once again, he was floating aimlessly in the darkness._

_He knew from his last time here, it was always dark, it was always nightfall._

_But this time, he could hear voices. He could hear_ _whispers, swirl and echo around him. They were talking about him... or talking to him... he was not sure._

_Where is the damn light? Last time, there was a moon, where is the Moon?_

_He saw a grey lance lash out at him from the shadows and he cried out in pain as the lance pulled his flesh apart. It began to poke him and he saw his flesh drift away like sand, into the darkness._

_ What are you doing to me, whoever you are! Come out and face me! _

_Then a very familiar voice spoke from the emptiness._

_It is alright, Tony, shush, don't worry, just a little bit more... just a little more, it will end soon, I promise you._

_If you say so... Who are you? Where are you?_

_He reached out blindly to see if he could touch the invisible talking spirit but he couldn't feel anything._

_The lance poked him hard again and he could see a red mist rise from the burning side of his body._

_What are you doing to me?! _

_G_ _entle hands held him still and he heard the spirit speak to him softly but this time he could not understand what it was saying._

_He turned around, trying to find the moon._

_Then he saw it._

_A bright orange light. Drifting towards me... or am I moving towards it? Does not matter, it is getting closer._

_He could feel the heat from the light as it moved towards him, it was a brightly burning orange flame, shaped like a large tear. It burned before him._

_Suddenly he was afraid, the heat from the light was frightening him._

_It is going to burn me! He shouted into the Abyss, desperate.  Help me! Get me out of here!_

_He tried to move away as the light grew closer and then he heard the spirit again. She, he was sure it was feminine, was singing to him._

_Return to me_

_Oh my dear I'm so lonely _

_He could feel the heat on his skin but he paid attention to the voice._

_Hurry back, hurry back_

_Oh my love hurry back I'm yours_

_The light was so close, so close now and he felt it touch him. He screamed in pain and tried to jerk away but the voice kept singing._

_Return to me_

_For my heart wants you only_

_Hurry home, hurry home_

_Won't you please hurry home to my heart_

_He was in a lot of pain but he gritted his teeth, determined to bear through it and focused on the voice, trying to distract himself._

_Then he walked through the light. White-hot, blinding pain touched him everywhere and he felts as if he was set on fire. His heart was beating so fast, he could hear it thud dully in his brain._

_He throw his head back and cried out and felt his Flame leave his Arc._

_He opened his eyes and stared as the flame lit up the blackness, swirling above him angrily and violently._

_It seemed like a deadly wave of blue fire and he could hear a faint roar come from it._

_Then the voice could be heard again, singing sweetly to him. He tried to search for it in the darkness, hoping the flame would illuminate the being but he couldn't see it._

_Return to me_

_Please come back bella mia_

_Hurry back, hurry home to my arms_

_To my lips and my heart_

 

Tony felt himself falling suddenly, falling from the Abyss into further darkness. He fell heavily into water and struggled to breathe, lashing out with his arms and legs. 

 

_I know how to swim, so why can't I swim!?_

 

His lungs were going to burst from the lack of air, when he saw something floating towards him. A faint shadow moving through the water. 

 

He looked around fearfully, fearing an attack when he was most vulnerable. The shadow drifted closer and he dimly tried to see who or what it was.

 

He realized that it had hair, flowing behind it in a thick wave. And it was a fish because it had a huge triangular tail. It swam powerfully towards him and he closed his eyes in fear. 

 

He felt himself rising, being pulled along by something and then he was floating on the surface of an ocean. The Thing had saved him from drowning!

 

Tony took deep gasping breaths, filling his lungs with air. When he had managed to calm himself, he pushed his wet hair from his eyes and looked around. 

 

He was floating in an ocean, bobbing aimlessly in a very still, calm sea of blue, cool water. The sky above was bright and clear. 

 

"Where... where am I? How did I... where's the Abyss??"

 

Tony turned and looked around, trying to find land.

 

Then he heard a musical voice say softly, "Swim to your left, Stark, swim to your left." 

 

The voice seemed to be coming from the very water in which he was floating.

 

He was scared now, of this, this Thing in the water, even though it had saved him.

 

Then it called out to him again. "Listen to me, swim to your left, come on, you need to get dry..."

 

He decided to obey it.  _What have I got to lose? I can't stay in the water forever..._

 

He swam with broad strokes towards the left. There was a strong wind blowing now and he felt waves push him helpfully as he swam. Then he saw it, just there in the distance. 

 

Tony shouted with glee, "Land! Land ahoy!"

 

He heard the voice laugh below him and the water seemed to ripple with the sound. Then a wave pushed him hard from behind, as if trying to shoo him to the shore quickly. Tony sputtered as his head dipped into the ocean. He swam like a dog, desperate to get to land.

 

Finally he reached the sandy shore and staggered to his feet, tiredness and sand bogging him down. He managed to walk drunkenly up the soft, sandy bank and collapsed face first into the clean, white sand. 

 

"Good lord, I am so damn tired!" he exclaimed out loud, feeling as if he had been swimming forever. 

 

The sand started to dry on him and he tiredly dusted his hands off but he did not have the energy to sit up. He closed his eyes, blocking out the sky. The water lapped at his feet but he was just too exhausted and stayed put.

 

Something loomed over him and kissed him softly, pressing moist delicate lips to his.

 

He should have pushed the Thing away, after all it was kissing him when he was semi-comatose but his heart told him it was alright, he knew her.

 

_I know her... really?_

 

He whispered a name instinctively from the back of his mind, buried deep within him, _Pepper..._ and felt the Thing smile against his lips.

 

"You need to wake up soon, so that we can go riding and we can train some more..." it said to him in a lovely voice and he nodded absently.

 

* * *

 

Tony felt so warm and comfortable, lying there in the sun. He could feel the sunshine drifting over his face and smiled. 

 

Then he heard someone laughing musically and he sat up abruptly. He was lying on the shore, facing the endless blue ocean before him. There were a number of rocks on the side of the shore, oddly shaped rocks, oblong and oval with a light blue tinge. 

 

"Wait, they are glowing..." he muttered to himself.

 

The sand he was lying on was soft and so fine and white. He picked up a fist and watched it pour away from his fingers. 

 

"Where the hell am I?"

 

He was wearing a white shirt and black trousers. They were slightly moist from his time in the water.

 

Then he saw the water ripple and he heard the musical laugh once again. Tony yelled at the water, "Who is there? Stop laughing at me!"

 

He widened his eyes as a huge wave of water began to roll over the previously calm sea. The wave came close to the shore and splashed hard against the rocks and generously splashed him as well. 

 

Tony sputtered as he was once again soaking wet and stood up angrily. "Cut that out!" he yelled at the sea, shaking his fist at it.

 

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to splash you, Stark..." a low feminine voice said from somewhere close and he turned to face the voice.

 

Tony stared at the vision sitting daintily on the high rock, to his left, smiling down at him. He felt his heart pound in his chest as his brain tried to process what his eyes were looking at. 

 

Impishly perched on the rock, was a very beautiful young lady. He stared at her angelic face, with a delicate nose and high cheekbones. Her air of innocence and purity was contrasted by her lush, rose pink lips, that were curved in a very sensual smile. The lady had a porcelain complexion, beautifully highlighted by a wavy, crown of reddish-gold hair cascading down her back. She had eyes, the deep blue color of the sea behind her, twinkling mischievously at him. 

 

Through the roar of blood in his ears, he lowered his eyes over her completely bare chest, her breasts artfully hidden by her wavy hair. But he could see coral pink nipples peeking at him and he couldn't help but stare as his blood warmed in his stomach. 

 

"Hey," she said with a laugh, "Hey sailor!" 

 

He dragged his eyes up to her face. She was still smiling at him but the vision said firmly, "My eyes are up here, Stark."

 

He swallowed, nodding mutely because his tongue was somewhere in his stomach. Then he looked at her waist and Tony felt his legs turn to jelly.

 

Because the vision had no legs. Below her beautifully taut abdomen, was the lower body of a large fish, ending in a wide triangular tail. Her fish body gleamed with a bluish-green sheen, just like that of a swordfish. 

 

He fell to his knees, feeling very warm and the vision straightened and looked at him with worry. "Hey Stark, you got to keep it together! Don't faint on me!"

 

"You are... you are a...". he whispered, "You are a mermaid..."

 

She bit her beautiful lower lip and nodded quietly. Then she smirked at him. "What's the matter, sailor, haven't you ever seen a mermaid before?"

 

He shook his head because he couldn't use his tongue. 

 

The vision sighed with exasperation at him. "Are you just going to gawk at me? Because then I am going to go away..."

 

He sputtered indignantly at her, "Hey, give me a minute to recover! I was just drowning and now you are here in front of me... it is not every day that a man gets to see a mermaid!"

 

She threw her head back and laughed musically at him. Her beauty was so spell-binding, he just couldn't stop looking at her. 

 

"Now you're getting your nerve back, sailor! I am glad." she said happily, tilting her head at him. 

 

Tony shook his head and then tilted it and tapped his ears to empty the water he was sure, was swimming around in his brain. Two hard taps and endless shaking later, she was still there in front of him and he huffed loudly. 

 

The vision said softly, "I think introductions are in order. I am Princess Virginia of the Merkovian Sea. But you can call me Pepper." 

 

"Pepper?" He furrowed his brow at her. Somehow the name seemed very familiar to him but he couldn't place it.

 

"Yup, my nickname." She smiled sweetly at him. "And of course, you know who you are..."

 

"Do you mind, Princess, telling me who I am?" He realized the sheer stupidity of his question but for the life of him, Tony couldn't remember who he was actually.

 

She widened her eyes at him. "You are the infamous Pirate Lord, Stark, Scourge of the Seven Seas. Dear me, did you hit your head when you fell into the ocean?"

 

He mouthed the name she gave him slowly, testing it on his tongue. "Stark, the Pirate Lord? Pirate? Lord?" 

 

Tony looked back at the mermaid, Virginia and furrowed his brow at her. :When I fell, wait... what do you mean I fell? Did you see what happened to me?:

 

She flushed and looked so guilty that he asked her angrily "What did you do to me?"

 

The mermaid looked straight at him and said quietly, "It wasn't me, I wouldn't have hurt you..." she swallowed and said, "Your ship strayed into this holy Sea. You know men aren't allowed in the Merkovian Sea, Stark, you shouldn't have come here. My sisters saw your ship and got angry. So they began to sing and your men went crazy with their song. They turned on one another and one thing led to another. Somehow your ship caught fire and went down in a blaze." 

 

He stared out at the calm sea, no sign of this ship she was talking about. "But why can't I remember anything?"  He said to himself.

 

She heard him and said, "Because, Stark, as the ship began to sink, I saw you jump overboard. I think you hit your head on some floating debris." 

 

Then he remembered the dark depths of the ocean. "I was drowning... you..."

 

The mermaid smiled at him and said, "I searched for you and pushed you to the surface. Then I used my power over the waves to push you to this island. I wanted to save you..."

 

He stood up and turned. Sure enough, behind him, was a large canopy of greenery, thick shrubs and tall palm trees. Tony took one step forward, suddenly curious about the island. Then something deep inside him, whispered the mermaid's name and he turned.

She was still sitting there on the rock, looking at him sadly.

 

He swallowed, every fiber of his being urging him not to leave her. _I know her... I feel as if I know her so very well... I can't leave her..._

 

The mermaid gave him a little wistful smile and said softly, "Go ahead, Stark, I can't walk on land... anyways my duty is done. Take care of yourself."

 

"Wait," he stepped closer to the gently glowing blue rock and stood next to her shimmering tail. "Do you have to say goodbye,? Can't you stay with me for a little while, Princess?"

 

Her eyes lit up and she smiled happily at him, making his heart skip a beat. "I would love to stay with you, Stark ... please... call me Pepper."

 

"Okay, please call me Tony."

 

Pepper looked at the island and said softly, "I can't walk, Tony. How can I follow you in?"

 

He stretched out his hands and said, "I will carry you. Come. I will catch you."

 

She pushed herself off the rock and fell softly in his arms. She was surprisingly light for having a fish body and her tail fell over his arm as he cradled her to him. Pepper wound her slender, warm arms around his neck and he looked straight ahead because if he stared down, he could see her breasts and he did not want to anger her by staring. 

 

He carried her over the sand, towards the greenery, feeling strangely comforted by the oddly familiar feel of the Princess in his arms.

 

* * *

 

It was nightfall and Tony was setting up his makeshift bed in the middle of the tropical island. They had found a small pond of water, surrounded picturesquely by numerous palm fronds. They had explored the island and there did not seem to be any animals on it, only cawing brightly-colored birds. He had set the mermaid, Pepper, down in the pond and she frolicked there happily in the water as he collected leaves and branches to make bedding. 

 

When he was done to his satisfaction, Tony wiped his brow. The night was warm and he was sweating from all his activity. Pepper had swam to the side of the pond, closest to him and was humming a melody gently. 

 

The tune was very familiar to him and he said its words out loud, "Return to me , For my heart wants you only."

 

She looked at him, blue eyes wide and luminous in the fading light. "How did you know that, Tony? How did you know the words?"

 

He shrugged and said, "I think I've heard that song before."

 

She shook her head at him. "You can't have."

 

"Why not?" He said mulishly.

 

"Because that is my song! I wrote it!"

 

They stared at each other and Tony said out loud, "Are you real? Or am I dreaming? I mean, this seems like a dream..."

 

She smiled at him and said, "You can pinch me if you'd like."

 

He did just that, bending to the edge of the pond and catching her soft arm in his hand. Tony gulped at the way she was looking up at him and the way her skin felt against his fingers. She was so close, he wanted to bend his head and kiss her pink, smiling lips. 

 

He didn't pinch her but stood abruptly saying gruffly, "You feel real enough, so I guess you are real and this isn't a dream."

 

Pepper just smiled at him and then his stomach growled with hunger. She giggled and asked curiously, "What is that noise coming from you?"

 

"I am hungry."

 

Her mouth parted in a silent O and she looked around, saying, "I am sure there is something you could eat here, from the trees." 

 

Tony walked away from the pond and took out his knife, clasped to his leg. He heard her gasp quickly and he turned to see Pepper staring at him, eyes wide.

 

He chuckled at her. "Don't be scared, Pepper, I am just going to use it to start a fire. It is getting dark." He cut off a few branches and arranged them on the ground. 

 

He heard her ask nervously, "Tony, what are you doing?"

 

"I am starting a fire." He hit two stones together and the sparks set the branches on fire. 

 

Satisfied he stood up. Then he heard Pepper cry out in fear and he turned quickly. She had swam away to the other side of the pond, far away from him and the fire and had pressed herself backwards against the bank, eyes full of fear. 

 

He walked towards her. "Pepper, what is the matter?" 

 

She hugged herself tightly and kept looking at the fire. She shrank away from him as he came nearer and cried out, "Put it out, please! Please put the fire out! Please Tony! I am begging you!"

 

She covered her eyes with her hands and he saw her shoulders shake as she began to cry softly. "Please put it out... please listen to me!"

 

He couldn't bear to see her cry, so he cupped water in his hands and put out the fire, stamping it away with his foot. Then Tony slowly stepped close to her. 

 

"Pepper, what is it? Are you scared of the fire?" 

 

She wouldn't look at him, her hair covering her face and moved to the center of the pond. So he shrugged off his shirt and gingerly dipped himself into the pond. 

 

The water was refreshingly cold on his sweating body and he slowly moved towards her. She kept her back to him, her bare shoulders stiff and he gently placed his hand on one. She shrugged it off. 

 

He said softly, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to scare you... I am sorry, Pepper, please forgive me, I did not mean it..."

 

She turned to him and he felt his heart constrict at her beautiful blue eyes filled with unshed tears, tear streaks on her cheeks. 

 

"Don't you know," she hiccuped at him, "don't you know, Stark, that merfolk fear man's fire? It burns so badly! It burns and destroys!" 

 

He swallowed and said apologetically, "I did not know, I did not do it on purpose. I won't light one again, I promise... can we be friends again?" He held out his hand, hoping she would take it.

 

She stared at him warily and then took his hand. He pulled her softly to him and they floated together, faces nearly touching, bodies brushing each other lightly. He wiped her tears away with his hand and she caught his hand and held it to her cheek. 

 

"I am sorry, Pepper..." he whispered. 

 

She whispered back, "It is okay, Tony, I know you didn't mean to... I just got scared." 

 

He looked up at the darkening sky with worry. "It is getting dark, night is nearly upon us. We need a source of light." 

 

She giggled and he looked at her curiously. 

 

Pepper stuck her chin up at him and said proudly, "Don't worry, Pirate Lord, I can give you light."

 

"Oh yeah?" He raised his eyebrow at her in challenge. "Show me." 

 

She whispered, "Let it get really dark. That's when we need the light."

 

It was soon pitch black and he could hardly see her. "Pepper..." he said to her, "we could really use that light now..."

 

She giggled and he felt her warm hand on his chest, pressing him right in the center. 

 

"Let there be light!" she said in the darkness and he felt his heart race as a strange blue light began to glow from him.

 

"What sorcery is this?" he whispered in awe.

 

"Silly man, the light is within you... it has always been within you..." she said simply. 

 

The pond and the area around them was bathed in a ethereal, light blue glow emanating from him, from his chest. Tony stared down at himself and then at Pepper. 

 

She moved closer to him and whispered, "Do you like the light?"

 

"Yes, my Princess." He was captivated by the way she was looking into his eyes, licking her lips. 

 

She moved right into him, he could feel her bare breasts press against his chest, teasing his flesh with their touch. 

 

"There is a magic within you, Tony, can't you feel it?"

 

She was so close to him, he could do nothing but stare at her dumbly. 

 

Pepper sighed then, her soft breath wafting over his face. "I feel..." she whispered softly, "I feel as if I've met you before. As if I've known you for so long. As if we were friends and we did things together and we spent time together and I... I loved you... Why do I feel this way, I wonder?" 

 

He whispered back, "I feel the same, Princess. I feel as if I've known you for so long. And loved you."

 

"Tony, something deep within me, tells me, that you kiss very well and that I love the way you kiss. But that's not possible ... because I've never kissed anyone before." 

 

"No one?" he said incredulously and she blushed. 

 

"No one, Tony..."

 

He watched her tongue dart out and moisten her amazing pink lips and he whispered softly, "May I kiss you, Pepper?"

 

She nodded and he pressed his lips tenderly to hers, feeling the moist flesh tremble at his touch. 

 

He leaned back to see she had closed her eyes tightly, lips still parted. "Thank you..." he said.

 

Pepper opened her eyes and looked at him with mild irritation. "That was nice but... that's not the kiss I remember, let's try that again." 

 

Before he could react, she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled his head down, pressing her lips firmly to his. He recovered from his shock and moved his lips fiercely over hers, claiming her soft mouth. Tony swiped his tongue across her lip and slid it into her gasping mouth. Then their tongues danced in an age-old dance and he smiled as she moaned into his mouth. 

 

She pressed herself urgently to him, branding his chest with her skin and flesh. Pepper wound her fingers in his hair, tugging at him gently as he ravished her soft mouth, again and again, unable to get enough of the taste of her. He ended the kiss by gently letting go of her mouth, only to pull her bottom lip softly between his teeth. 

 

They were both breathing harshly in the glowing blue water and he touched his forehead to hers, trying to catch his breath.

 

"I hope that wasn't too forward of me." he started.

 

She sighed contentedly and said, "That was perfect... that was..." she hugged him tightly and he swallowed as he felt her pointed nipples poke against his chest firmly. 

 

"Tony, that was just as wonderful as I remembered." 

 

"What can you remember?" He asked curiously.  

 

She opened her mouth to answer him but sneezed cutely instead and he said, "Let's get out of the water for a while. This is still water, unlike the sea, it has no current and can get cold."

 

He pulled himself out of the water and then lifted her out and placed her on his makeshift bed. The light from his chest illuminated the small area brightly. 

 

He picked up his shirt and Pepper said "Tony, look at the tree next to you. It has some fruit. You can eat it safely."

 

He saw what she was pointing at and reached upwards to pluck the strange yellow fruit. He plucked three ripe ones and then walked back to his bedding.

 

The night was still warm but Tony was cold from the water and hugged himself to get warm. Pepper was sitting up and she took his shirt gently from him. 

 

Then she began to wipe his hair tenderly with it. He sat absolutely still as she rubbed his hair, his beard and then his chest. 

 

"I feel as if we have done this before... you and I..." he whispered to her.

 

She looked so beautiful in the faint blue glow and when she smiled at him, he pulled her on top of him and kissed her again.

 

This time, their kiss was slow as they explored each others mouths and Pepper broke off the kiss, to caress Tony's chest with one hand. 

 

"You feel so firm and hard yet so soft..." she whispered in wonder and he took her her hand to his lips and kissed it.

 

They both sat up and shared the strange yellow fruit, which tasted soft and tangy and exotic. 

 

Pepper yawned and Tony asked her quietly, "Do you want me to take you back to the ocean?" 

 

She looked at him from beneath her lashes. "Do you want me to leave Tony? Because..." she stroked his jaw and he sighed with pleasure, "I don't want to leave you..."

 

"I don't want you to go either. But don't you need to sleep in the water?" 

 

"I will return to the pond in the morning. Don't worry for tonight."

 

She smiled and lay down. He lay down next to her, lightly touching his head to hers. 

 

She placed her head on his shoulder and nuzzled him gently, in another familiar gesture. 

 

"Good night, Pirate lord." 

 

"Good night, Princess." He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, feeling at peace. 

 

* * *

 

Tony felt he had died and gone to Heaven. Perhaps even Heaven wouldn't be so good. 

 

He did not know how much time had passed on the island but he was enjoying his time with Pepper too much to care. 

 

They spent their day in the sunshine swimming and playing in the ocean. Pepper had taught him how to eat stranger and stranger fruit such as something called a coconut and another strange thing called a banana. 

 

They would lie down in the sand and talk for hours about this and that. Then make sandcastles.

 

She had a beautiful musical voice and would sing songs to him, some of them in her haunting melodic Mer language.

 

To carry her around the island easier, Tony had constructed a small sling that tied Pepper to him across his back. They explored more of the fascinating island.

 

While the days were amazing, he enjoyed their nights together more. They had made the tiny clearing with the pond as their own. After eating fruit for dinner, they would lie back on the grass and gaze up at the stars twinkling down at them. And talk and kiss until they fell asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

One bright day, he told Pepper that he loved her.

 

And she had tearfully told him, that she loved him too. 

 

They kissed passionately and he made sweet love to her breasts in the sunshine. 

 

That night, he heard Pepper cry as she slept and when he tried to ask her, what had happened, she said nothing but just hugged him tightly. 

 

He knew their time together was coming to an end.

 

 

 

 

 


	49. Return to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one more chapter coming up... in some time.

 

* * *

 

Pepper stared emptily out of the window in Tony's bedroom. It had been four days in total, since Tony's wound was cauterized and he still hadn't woken up. He also had a high fever. While his wound was healing successfully, his body temperature had risen dramatically. He would sweat profusely, toss and turn wildly, and murmur gibberish in his sleep. 

 

She had spent four days in this very room, watching him, caring for him and waiting, endless horrible waiting for him to wake up.

Poultices, medicines, cold compresses and syrups were fed, applied and given to Tony, all in the vain hope of reducing his temperature. But to no avail.

 

The Village had given up hope that the Iron Knight would rise again and much to Pepper's anger, were busy preparing for a lord's funeral. Happy wouldn't come to the Keep anymore because he kept tearing up around Tony. Jarvis and Magdalene had quietly taken to the bottle. They thought Pepper hadn't noticed.

 

Pepper was the only one who had not given up hope. She knew, in her heart, that he would pull through. He was just too stubborn to die. That was why she had not yet informed Duke Rorshach, that his nephew was at Death's door.

 

_Once there is no hope... then only I will call the Duke but Tony... Tony will wake up... he has to..._

 

She and Tigliath had taken up a silent vigil by Tony's side, sleeping there as well. At least Tigliath would sleep. Pepper had only slept properly once, the day she had warmed Tony with her body. After that, as his temperature had steadily increased, she had been too scared to fall asleep, out of fear.

 

_What if I sleep and he... he just fades away... and I would never even know...until it was too late..._

 

She turned as Tony once again muttered in his sleep, his eyes fluttering. Pepper stepped towards him and knelt to his side. She touched her hand to his brow and bit her lip in worry.

 

"Tony, you are so warm, my love, when will your fever go away?" She whispered to him.

 

"Never you mind, I am here. Remember my lord, remember your promise. Come back to me... Come back to me, my lord."

 

 

* * *

 

Tony was watching the horizon from the shore. For the first time, since he had clambered up to the island, the day was dull and grey. 

 

"Storm's coming." he muttered to the harsh breeze blowing in his face. 

 

Pepper was perched on her favorite high rock, staring into the distance herself. 

 

She cried out softly and then said urgently, "Tony, Tony! You must flee! Now!"

 

He looked at her with concern. "What, what do you mean, Pepper?!"

 

"Tony," she swallowed, "our time together is over. It is over, Tony... you must run before they kill you."

 

"Who?"

 

"My people, the Mers..."

 

"What?!"

 

Pepper nodded her head sadly. "I feared this. I gave my heart to you and they are angry. I am a Princess of the Sea, I am not supposed to fall in love with a non-Mer man, let alone a human. My love," she patted his head, "Please go... they will kill you."

 

He swallowed hard and looked at the rapidly darkening, churning water. The waves had grown more violent and Pepper cried out again, "Tony, run! They will surface soon!" 

 

"But where should I go?"

 

"Run into the jungle, follow the white stones! There is a waterfall, you must go there!" She pushed him with her tail and he took two steps away from her.

 

_Wait, I can't leave Pepper!_

 

He turned back and asked loudly, "What about you, Pepper? Will you be okay? What will they do to you?"

 

She just stared at him sadly, her eyes welling with tears and her silence answered him. 

 

He stood there, arms outstretched and cried out, "Pepper, come with me, let us run away together!"

 

She gasped but stayed still. 

 

He said urgently, "I am not leaving you here to die, sweetheart, so either we both stay here and die together or you come with me and we run.... Pepper!"

 

She bit her lip and stared out at the churning water. Then she pushed herself into his arms.

 

He swung her onto his back, using his sling and Tony began to run through the forest, Pepper giving him directions. 

 

As he clambered over the grassy forest land, he felt the ground quake under his feet and the trees shake with force. The sky was darkening rapidly. 

 

Pepper whispered to him urgently, "Run, my lord, run, we must reach the waterfall."

 

Finally they did so and Tony teetered at the edge. He looked down and whistled low. They were standing on a flat stone ledge, that literally dropped into darkness. Thick water, from the sea, poured down into the abyss, with force. There was nothing visible below.

 

He lowered Pepper to stand on her tail, next to him.

 

"That is quite a drop, where does it go?"

 

Pepper said quietly, "It is the edge of this world, it drops into another." 

 

He raised his eye brow at her and she shrugged. "Tony, it is a legend, no one has ever jumped the waterfall and come back."

 

They both looked back at the forest. Tony could hear shouts and cat calls as the Mer people seemed to be searching for him and Pepper.

 

She took her hand in his and squeezed his fingers tightly. Then Pepper looked deep into his eyes.

 

"Understand this, Tony, if we jump, there is no telling where we will go. It is another land. Another world. You won't be you and I won't be me... and we may not ever see each other again. Are you sure you want to do this?"

 

Pepper shed a tear silently and he cupped her cheek.

 

"Pepper my love, we are meant to be together, in this life and the next. Let us jump and meet each other in the next life. Promise me, my love."

 

She kissed him and whispered to him, "Come back to me, Tony, promise me, you will come back to me."

 

He felt his vision blur at her words and his right side began to burn. Tony suddenly broke out into a cold sweat. 

 

Then the shouts grew nearer and he looked back towards the shadowy forest. In the depths, he could see angry, red eyes glaring at them from the darkness.

 

Pepper caught his hand. "Come my love, it is time." 

 

He smiled at her, his Pepper, his Princess and touched her forehead with his. "I will follow you to the ends of this earth, Pepper."

 

They stepped off the ledge together, falling into the endless darkness, hands clasped tightly.

 

 

* * *

 

He felt as if he was awakening from deep, drugging sleep. He was lying back on something soft. His right side was throbbing gently with pain. He moved his jaw slowly as his mouth felt full of fuzz. It was as if he had licked Tigliath's raw furry back. Tony slowly opened one eye and then the other. 

 

He gently moved his head and smiled slowly. He was in his room, the fire was lit, Tigliath was sleeping at his feet and he was tucked in cozily. Tony could see that it was dark outside as the window was open.

 

_Okay, why am I in bed?_

 

He chuckled as he heard his old friend, the Dragon huff and roar with joy within his head. _Anthony! Welcome back! I missed you, I worried for you!!_

 

The Flame surged within him and he tapped his Arc. 

 

_Good to see you too, Dragon. What happened? The last I remember.... wait! The Tournament, Rascar! The lance!_

 

He gingerly lifted the sheet on the right side of his body and stared down at the nasty gash on his ribs. _Shit, that looks bad!_

 

_You weren't conscious for most of it, Anthony, where did you go?_

 

_I was in a wonderful dream realm. With.._ he remembered Mer Pepper and looked at the left side of the bed. 

 

Sure enough, there was his Pepper, fast asleep in a chair, fallen face first on the bed, hair tumbling riotously around her like a halo of red-tinged sunshine, hand outstretched towards him.

 

_She was holding my hand. Just like in the dream realm... we jumped..._

 

_Virginia has not left your side for the last seven days, Anthony. This is the second time she is sleeping in those seven days._

 

_Seven days?! I was unconscious for seven days?!_

 

The Dragon huffed slowly. _We feared the worst, I was stuck in the Abyss so I could not reach her or you but she never gave up hope._

 

He stared at Pepper, who was whispering nonsense in her sleep slowly. He couldn't see her face because of her hair.

 

He strained to listen to what she was saying. "Come back... come back Tony."

 

Tony smiled and bent slowly to kiss her outstretched hand. Her fingers flexed at his beard grazing them and she murmured his name loudly. 

 

Tony gently leaned towards her, pushed away her hair softly and stroked her satiny soft cheek. Her lashes were so dark and delicate on her face. He passed his fingers over her lips and she began to stir. 

 

"Pepper, Pepper, sweetheart, wake up..." 

 

Finally he couldn't resist it anymore. Taking care of his injury, Tony lay down next to her in the opposite direction, so her head and his head were close. Then he kissed her softly, whispering, "Wake up, my queen, wake up..." against her lips.

 

He watched with wonder at the beautiful sight of Pepper slowly waking up, opening one sleepy sapphire blue eye and then the other. The eyes stared at him, unfocused and dreamy. He grinned and kissed her nose gently. 

 

"Sleeping on the job, I see..." 

 

Pepper was still staring at him, dazedly and he counted to 10 slowly. At number eight, she sat up, horribly straight and he chuckled. 

 

"Tony! You! Tony...Tony!"

 

She held her hands to her cheeks and he slowly straightened himself. 

 

He shrugged casually, trying to be very nonchalant about his awakening. "I am back as you can see..."

 

Then Tony saw Pepper move in a blur as she flung herself at him, arms tight around his neck, face pressed to his shoulder, holding him fiercely. He winced slightly at the impact and rubbed her back as he felt her silently cry into his shoulder, her slender chest heaving. 

 

"Pepper, sweetheart, do not cry anymore," he whispered to her, "I am here, I am back, I came back." 

 

She leaned back in his arms slowly and he felt his heart jerk painfully at the anguish in her tear-streaked face. 

 

"Tony, I thought, I thought... I thought you were gone.... I thought... you wouldn't wake up."

 

He cupped her face in his hands and rubbed his thumbs over her cheeks, wiping away the tears. 

 

"I just couldn't stay away... I am sorry I couldn't wake up sooner, my love." 

 

He kissed her eyes, her nose and finally her trembling mouth, tasting the salt of her tears as he took her lips tenderly. 

 

"God, Pepper," he whispered to her, "I am sorry I put you through this... I am sorry." 

 

She kissed him back slowly and then pulled back, narrowing her eyes at him. "Anthony Edduard Stark, why the hell did you remove your jousting shield?"

 

He gulped hard and the Dragon laughed loudly in his head. _I did not tell her, Happy did!_

 

Pepper was glaring at him angrily and Tony tried to think how to calm her down. He couldn't think of anything, so he tried the truth. 

 

"Okay... hear me out, okay, before you go all orange on me... I knew I had to end the Tournament somehow and the only way to do that was to kill Rascar. So I needed to hit him hard, such that he would never get up. Now for that, I needed the full-range of motion of my-"

 

Pepper placed her fingers against his lips and gave him a stern look. 

 

He kept quiet as her eyes changed color rapidly in five seconds, dark blue to light to shimmering molten blue and back to light. He knew she was experiencing multiple emotions and was struggling to speak.

 

"My lord, I do not want to hear any more excuses. If you ever do something so foolish again... I swear Tony, I will run a lance through you myself." 

 

Her mood once again turned sad as she caught his face in both hands and whispered to him, "Tony, you were nearly dead, don't you dare scare me like that ever again!"

 

Her eyes filled with tears and he wiped away the tears. "No more jousts, Tony, no more..."

 

"Definitely not!"

 

She nodded tremulously and he asked slowly, "What happened after I..."

 

Pepper sighed deeply. "Well, Rascar was clearly dead. I had a huge fight with the Tournament Master, over who should receive the prize money. He was of the opinion that neither you nor Rascar were the winners. But I ..." she smirked evilly, "I managed to make him see reason. One thousand gold coins were received and given to the people of Dale, to pay Kakade's debts. So that's the end of that."

 

He touched his forehead to hers and whispered, "I am alive today because of your care, my lady and you are right. It was foolish of me to put myself in harm's way and I did not think of your feelings. I am sorry Pepper."

 

She sighed sweetly and said, :How can I stay angry with you, when you apologize so nicely, you damn charmer, you..."

 

He whispered to her, kissing her forehead. "Pepper you should sleep, please sleep, go to your room and try to sleep." 

 

She shook her head stubbornly and said mutinously, "I am not leaving you, my lord, I am just not. Besides I am not sleepy..."

 

Then she yawned widely and Tony grinned at her.

 

"Little liar" he said softly as she rubbed her eyes. 

 

Pepper stroked his jaw, feeling his beard with her fingers. "Alright I am tired but... can't sleep without you, my lord", she whispered tiredly, "I need you next to me."

 

He lifted up his sheet and made Pepper lie down next to him. He put one arm around her, tucking her into the crook of his arm and softly kissed her head. She sighed, curled into him and placed her hand possessively on his Arc.

 

"You are not going anywhere, Lord Stark, not without me." Pepper yawned cutely, showing all her neat little teeth and he nuzzled her head. 

 

"Yes my lady, any other commands?"

 

She blinked heavily and said firmly but sleepily, "And no more jousting and..." she sighed and burrowed into him further, "no more taking stupid risks, Tony..."

 

"Sure, sure..."

 

"And... and..." she drifted off to sleep then, mouth slightly open. 

 

He cuddled her to him and she sighed in her sleep. 

 

Then Tony pressed his lips to her forehead and whispered to her, "I am not leaving you and going anywhere, come what may..."

 

 

He pulled the sheet around them both and cradled Pepper in his arms. 

 

"My lady, in this life or another, we are meant to be together. One day, I will tell you the story of the Princess of the Merkovian Sea, Princess Virginia."

 

Then Tony closed his own eyes, content as his Queen was lying in his arms, in his real world. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The point of this trope (injured hero, medicine woman heroine who never leaves his side) was to show how Pepper realizes she loves Tony and why she should admit that to him.   
> 
> Just like Tony realized this, when she was taken by the Celestial Beast and he despaired of her returning.  
>  


	50. The Lady & The Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are at Chapter 50 (?! how did that happen). 
> 
> And coincidentally (not), today is also the lovely Milene's (http://pepperonys.tumblr.com/) Birthday! 
> 
> She has supported my fic since the very beginning and Knight Tony & Lady Pepper (and me) couldn't have reached here without her feedback and comments...
> 
> So I have to wish her somehow but I can't make gifs, I can't make images, I can't make art... all I have is this fic... so...
> 
> This is a special birthday chapter for her, I have used one of the best scenes of one of her favorite Disney movies, as the base scene for Tony & Pepper. I've tried to stick to the original movie lines but I've taken some creative liberties as well (of course I will)... 
> 
> And at the end, of course, there is smut (Which wasn't there in the Disney movie LOL)
> 
> @Milene, happy birthday from Tony & Pepper & me...

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**6 PM** _

 

 

Two weeks had passed since the Tournament. Tony had completely recovered in alarming speed and had been given a clean bill of health by Doctor Handor. Much to Pepper's annoyance, he had promptly resumed his mysterious project work and hadn't come to see her for the last two days.

 

Pepper returned from her daily trip to Boron, to find a small note on her bed. She opened it curiously. It read:

 

_Lady Potts,_

_Would you do me the honor of having dinner with me at 9 pm? Please come to Stark Keep._

_Jarvis will come to your room to escort you to the venue._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Lord Stark_

 

She was still curious and when Janice entered her room, she held the note up and asked, "Janice, do you know what this is about? Tony has invited me for dinner."

 

The older lady winked at Pepper and said, "His lordship did not tell me anything when he handed me the message. Now... will you be wanting to bathe?"

 

"Yes... I definitely should, if I am to have dinner. Oh wait! What should I wear to this dinner?"

 

Janice smiled so widely, Pepper was taken aback. "Go to Stark Keep, Pepper, Magdalene has the perfect thing for you to wear."

 

 

* * *

 

_**7:30 PM** _

 

Tony was sitting in his bath tub, worrying about the upcoming dinner. "Tonight is the night, Jarvis, tonight is the night I ask Pepper to marry me..." He ran his fingers through his hair as he fretted about Pepper's reaction. 

 

"She hasn't said she loves me... what if she doesn't love me... oh god, what if she hates me and I am asking her to marry me! Oh... I am not sure I can do this..." 

 

He hugged himself in despair, then sputtered as Jarvis added a bucket of hot water to his tub, right over his head. His butler muttered solicitously, "My lord, you better finishing washing up, you are starting to prune." 

 

Tony glared at him and was going to argue with Jarvis about trying to drown him, when a knock on the door was heard. Jarvis opened the door to let the village barber, Beo, in.

 

The short, stout man shuffled nervously to the tub and Tony yelled, "Beo, please do not stand over there, I am not comfortable with you looking at me, while I am in the bath!"

 

At his yell, the barber nearly fled but Jarvis firmly steered him towards the side of the tub where Tony rested his head. 

 

Tony turned around and glared at both of them. "Why do I need a hair cut anyway?"

 

_Because you do not want to propose to Pepper, looking like a shaggy dog!_ the Dragon roared angrily in his head and Tony decided to cooperate, grudgingly agreeing with the Dragon. 

 

Jarvis laid out his clothes, while Tony sat up in the tub, fidgeting as the barber studied his long fluffy mane of hair. 

 

Beo suggested timidly, "If his lordship is partial to the length of his hair, mayhap a queue could be used to tie it back?"

 

Tony actually roared with disdain. "A ponytail! You want me to tie my hair back! Why you!!"

 

As Beo squealed with fear, Jarvis said sternly, "My lord, it was just a suggestion, Beo did not mean any harm... you have got to calm down, sir."

 

Tony took a deep breath, trying to follow Jarvis's advice. _I have got to keep a level head. I cannot be so jittery and nervous around Pepper..._

 

Jarvis handed him a towel and he stood up, wrapping it around himself. Then he stepped out of the tub, apologized to the barber and asked Beo to give him a close trim and shave.

 

As the barber snipped and snapped away at his hair, Tony mentally counted to 100, trying to calm himself. 

 

The Dragon huffed at him. _Anthony, you care for the girl, don't you?_

 

_More than anything in the world._

 

_Then do not worry. It will be okay. You need to show her, you want commitment. You want to be her one and only. You want to be the only man in her life. You must be bold, daring! Enough worrying, time's a wasting!_

 

When he was finally clean, cut and semi-dressed, he walked to his armoire and pulled out a small wooden box. It had the name 'Maria Carbonell' engraved on its lid. He traced the engraving idly, then opened the box and sighed deeply at its contents. 

 

_My mother's jewelry box. One of my few keepsakes of her._

 

He took out the item essential to the evening, a delicate gold ring with a sapphire.

_My mother's engagement ring, she insisted that it be passed on to my bride... Pepper... your eyes are even bluer than this jewel... I hope you like it..._

 

He was still feeling nervous, so he took out another item, one that was very precious to him, the battered piece of Pepper's gold plated headband, on a thin loop of string. He put it around his neck and tucked it into his shirt, under his cravat. _My good luck charm, please help me today..._

 

* * *

 

Pepper was making some final touches to her appearance. Some instinct told her that tonight was going to be special. So she was determined to look her best.

 

She had gone to Stark Manor and to her old room, where Magdalene had mysteriously handed the most beautiful gown she had even seen. 

 

Pepper smoothed down her buttercup yellow gown. She had no idea from where Magdalene had found it but she was damn grateful. It fit her perfectly, hugging her hips and chest.

 

It had a deep shoulder-less neck that displayed her cleavage seductively and had no sleeves, just puffed up loops around her arms. As she dabbed lily scent on her neck and collarbones, she realized how attractive she looked.

 

She also flushed at the thought of what she was wearing underneath said gown, the special article that she had purchased at the Solstice Vigilia. 

 

_It cost me a pretty penny but..._ she thought of the way Tony liked to slowly gaze over her body with his dark stormy eyes and felt herself flush with arousal. _If he likes it, the cost will be completely worth it... I do so want to please him..._

 

"You look beautiful, Pepper. So beautiful." Magdalene had entered her room and was looking at her, with what seemed like tears in her eyes. Pepper peered at her quickly but the tears were gone. 

 

"Thank you..."

 

"Come now, my dear. Let me do your hair."

 

She brushed Pepper's hair and was going to tie it in a plait, when Pepper stopped her. "Can you tie a top knot please and let my hair fall over my shoulders?" 

 

Magdalene smiled and did as she said, while Pepper pulled on the nearly translucent, fine gloves. 

 

* * *

 

**8:55 PM**

 

Jarvis was at her door. "Excuse me my lady, I will be leading you to the Dining Room."

 

Pepper gasped in awe. " Dining Room! Jarvis, tell me more!"

 

He smiled at her serenely and said, "Maam, it is meant to be a surprise. Come, I shall take you there."

 

He took Pepper to the East Wing, through the locked door, the archway, the moldy corridor and into the Salon. 

 

The room was enshrouded in darkness because the curtains were closed. Jarvis handed Pepper a lamp and she followed him through the silent long room. 

 

"Where are we going, Jarvis? Does Tony want to have dinner in this room?"

 

He murmured quietly to her, "No ma'am, we are going to the East Salon."

 

"What?"

 

Jarvis had led her to a staircase and he lit a candle and said "Down this way, my lady." 

 

He took two steps down and then stood quietly at the side, gesturing at Pepper to descend. 

 

She lifted the lamp and curiously walked downwards, one step at a time. She could see a faint light in the distance, as she walked down the spiral staircase. 

 

Then the light became brighter and Pepper gasped in awe at the large room before her. She was standing on the edge of a staircase, that overlooked a magnificent dining room, with a shiny, wooden floor and large, glass windows. The room was brightly lit because of an ornate, huge, glass chandelier hanging from the high ceiling.

 

The staircase was covered in a thick red velvet carpet and was painted in gold, with engraved banisters. She looked across to see another staircase on the opposite side of the room. The stairs met at a flat platform in the middle and then descended down to the ballroom. 

 

She stood there, uncertain what to do, when someone stepped onto the landing of the other staircase. 

 

Pepper smiled widely because she could make out it was Tony. Then her smile grew wider as he stepped into the light. 

 

_Wow, he looks so handsome, is that a new coat? And he's wearing trousers with gold piping! I've never seen him dressed so richly..._  

 

Tony pulled on his superfine, navy blue coat and stepped forward regally. She began to descend as well, unable to look away from him.

 

_Gold brocade on his coat, so broad and so blue he seems ... a white cravat... and he's cut his hair so well..._

 

Tony and her reached the platform at the same time and Pepper suddenly felt her heart start to pound at the way, his eyes were gazing over her with pleasure. 

 

Before she could say anything, he bowed deeply and she reacted with a deep curtsy. 

 

He said very formally, "Lady Virginia, thank you for accepting my invitation for dinner."

 

Then he offered her his arm and she took it. As they descended to the floor, he whispered to her softly, "May I say you look resplendent in gold, my lady?"

 

She whispered back equally softly, "You may and may I add, you look very handsome in navy blue?"

 

Tony flushed and she giggled.

 

They reached the bottom and she saw that a medium-sized table had been placed before a window. It was set for two, with dinner plates and fancy cutlery and was illuminated by candlelight.

 

She looked at Tony, her smile growing even wider. "My lord, what is all this? You went to all this trouble for me?"

 

He escorted her to a chair, pulled it back for her and seated her in it. Then Tony went to the other end and sat down, looking at her with a nervous smile. 

 

Pepper watched him curiously, because Tony picked up his napkin and instead of tucking it into his neck as he always did, he daintily placed it over his lap.

 

She uncovered the first dish on the table, which was revealed to be a bowl of soup. Pepper took a sip and nearly choked with laughter as she saw Tony glare at the five spoons on the table, trying to decide which one was the soup spoon.

 

She was going to tease him when he selected the right one and delicately dipped it into the bowl and then raised it to his lips. And slurped loudly. 

 

She couldn't help but giggle and he sheepishly lowered his spoon and tried it again, this time drinking quietly.

 

_That's funny, usually he just raises the bowl to his lips and drinks straight from it._

 

She sipped some more as he used his spoon to drink his soup slowly and carefully.

 

Then Pepper heard the faint strings of a violin. She sat up straight and clapped her hands with happiness, as she saw Jarvis standing on the landing, raising the instrument to his shoulders.

 

He began to play a haunting tune and she impishly stood up and ran to Tony's side of the table. Pepper caught his hands in hers and pulled him to his feet. 

 

"Tony, my lord, can we dance please? Please Tony, it has been ever so long since I've danced in your arms." 

 

He nodded and she pulled him onto the floor. 

 

He gently took her arm and led her down a straight corridor, saying softly, "This way, my lady."

 

Tony opened a door and Pepper gasped in awe at the circular dance room, surrounded by large glass windows, almost the height of the walls. There were rich, red drapes on the windows, which were pulled back, so that the room was bathed exclusively in silvery thick moonlight, shining through the glass.

 

"Tony, this is such a beautiful room..." she whispered, unwilling to break the magical moment. 

 

Tony led her to the center of the room and she heard Jarvis come to the room, still playing the melody. 

 

Pepper was so impatient to dance, that she took Tony's one hand and raised it high and placed his other hand around her waist. He swallowed hard and she smiled at him. 

 

"Why so nervous, my lord, you and I are old dancing partners..."

 

He just firmed his lips. Pepper heard the tune grow louder and then she was shocked as a loud, clear voice began to sing in the moonlight. 

 

> Tale as old as time

> True as it can be

 

Tony began to move her slowly and she whispered, "Who is singing?"

 

"Magdalene."

 

"What?!"

 

She decided to keep quiet because she wanted to pay attention to the lovely music. As Tony slowly moved her in the age-old rhythm of the dance, Pepper listened closely to the song, focusing on the beautiful words.

 

> Barely even friends

> Then somebody bends

> Unexpectedly

 

Tony twirled her around and she whispered, "I never knew Magdalene could sing! And so beautifully!"

 

He just smiled mischievously at her. 

 

> Just a little change

> Small to say the least

> Both a little scared

 

She could sense Tony had grown confident of his dancing now as he raised her hand higher and moved faster, twirling her beautifully. 

 

> Neither one prepared

> Beauty and the Beast

 

"Tony, Tony," she whispered. He hummed at her. "Who is the Beast here, you or me?"

 

He opened his mouth so wide in shock, that she threw her head back and laughed loudly, her laughter echoing in the moonlit room.

 

He huffed at her and she smiled at him, biting her lip. Then Pepper gasped with pleasure as he twirled her again. 

 

> Ever just the same

> Ever a surprise

 

Her feet flew off the ground as he lifted her in the air and brought her down gently. She could do nothing but feel the magic of the dance take her over, as her handsome partner majestically moved with her, like two swans gliding over a pond.

 

> Ever as before

> Ever just as sure

> As the sun will rise

Time seemed to slow down and she could hear the song and the music echo through her. She gave herself completely to the dance, letting the movement sweep her away.

 

> Tale as old as time

> Tune as old as song
> 
> Bitter-sweet and strange
> 
> Finding you can change
> 
> Learning you were wrong

> ****

He raised her hand and twirled her in place, then Tony picked her up lightly and swung her around in a circle. She gasped with happiness at the feeling of flying. 

 

He slowed down as she took a deep breath, the movement making her heart pound.

 

> Certain as the sun

> Rising in the east

 

The way the moonlight shone down on Tony, made her heart swell with love for the man holding her so tenderly in his arms.

She sighed deeply and moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder, moving her hand around his hip, to pull him firmly into her. 

 

Pepper closed her eyes, savoring the musky, manly smell that was uniquely Tony Stark, mixed with a hint of nutmeg and oak.

 

_Tony, Tony, Tony..._ her heart seemed to sing in time with the music.

 

> Tale as old as time

> Song as old as rhyme

> Beauty and the Beast

__

She enjoyed his warm, hard body against her flesh, the way they were pressed together, hugging each other and moving slowly in time to the delicate strains of the violin. 

 

Magdalene was singing the last refrains of the song as Tony twirled her away from him and then pulled her close. The music began to fade away and he bowed to her. She curtsied and took his arm, curious to see what he was going to do next.

 

He opened one of the windows and led her onto a circular, small pavilion, charmingly encircled by a low stone railing. It was a starry night and the moon was high in the sky, bathing the pavilion in white light. 

 

Still holding her arm, Tony led her to the railing and she daintily sat on it, helped by Tony's hand as she lowered herself to the stone surface.

 

* * *

 

Tony resisted the urge to wipe his palms on his jacket. He was sure they were sweating profusely as was the rest of him. He looked at Pepper, smiling that mysterious half-smile of hers as she tilted her head at him, standing in front of her.

 

He swallowed again, his throat too tight because of the damn cravat and opened his coat, carefully pulling out the single, red rose from his inner coat pocket. Pepper gasped with pleasure as he offered her the bloom. She took it and touched it tenderly with her gloved fingers. 

 

"Tony, it is so beautiful... thank you, my lord..." 

 

Her blue eyes were luminous in the moonlight and he stared stupidly into them, trying to regain his senses. Pepper somehow seemed to be even more beautiful tonight, hair cascading like red waves, creamy delicate shoulders exposed and her slender but curvy figure beautifully accentuated by the beautiful gown she was wearing. She placed the rose on the stone seat.

 

_Thank you Luna, thank you ..._ he feverishly thought and then ceased thinking as Pepper slowly peeled off her gloves, pulling at the cloth over her fingers. 

 

He could feel all his blood flow from his brain to lower, much lower down his body as she sensuously took the gloves off, first the right hand, then the left and placed them daintily on the stone surface.

 

Pepper looked at him, eyes shining, regal profile outlined heavenly by the moonlight and placed both her hands on his cheeks. His heart started to pound at her touch and she pulled his face closer to hers and then softly pressed her lips upwards to his, in a feather-soft caress. 

 

"That was lovely, my lord," she whispered to him, "Thank you... thank you for everything..."

 

Pepper leaned back and smiled at him prettily as he could do nothing but stare at her dumbly. She still held his cheeks and moved her fingers through his beard, caressing his face. He swallowed hard and she whispered to him sexily, "You are awfully quiet today, Anthony Stark..." 

 

"Pepper," he swallowed again, trying to regain his nerve, "Pepper, I want to ask you something."

 

She let him go and said gently, "What is it, Tony?"

 

He caught her hands tightly in his and looked into her blue, blue eyes. "Pepper, are you happy... here with me?"

 

She wrinkled her nose at his question but said softly, "Yes, Tony, of course, I am happy here with you."

 

He continued nervously, "Do you want to... do you want to go back to Cumbria?"

 

Her eyes clouded over with sadness and she lowered her gaze.

 

He stammered on, "Because we could go... fight Stane... I mean, we could go back... If that is what you want... if you want to go back to your home...whatever you want Pepper... I just want you to be happy."

 

Pepper looked at him through her lashes and Tony felt his heart clench with feeling as she raised her eyes to smile at him. She cupped his cheek tenderly and said softly, "I am happy here, Tony, in Lorinthia... with you, my lord. I have no desire to return to Cumbria."

 

He tried to calm himself down because he knew what he had to do next. Tony took a deep breath and pushed his leg back to get down on one knee, when Pepper shivered slightly.

 

He stopped mid-way and said with concern, "Pepper, are you feeling cold?" He did not wait for her answer and shrugged out of his coat. 

 

As he wrapped it around her shoulders, she sheepishly said, "I was so happy to get the gown, that in my excitement, I completely forgot to take a wrap, so silly of...."

 

He chuckled as she trailed off and then he looked at her. She was staring at his white shirt, right at his Arc and it was his turn to ask "What... what is the matter, Pepper?"

 

He looked down at himself and huffed loudly as Pepper slowly caught the object hanging from the thread around his neck, between her fingers. It had been hidden by his coat but was now clearly visible against his Arc. 

 

Tony swallowed hard, feeling his heart race as she slowly moved her fingers over it, feeling the gold-plated, battered piece of wood. 

 

"Pep..."

 

"Tony... what is this?" She asked in wonder, eyes still on the piece.

 

"Wait," she gasped loudly, "I know this... this is or was a part of my head band... Tony," she raised her eyes to stare upwards into his, "Tony, where did you get this, I lost my headband in Patait..."

 

He said quickly, "I know, I found this in the High Priest Rana's lair. Your headband was broken into pieces and I picked up one of the pieces. It became a sort of talisman for me."

 

He shrugged, remembering his despair, his broken heart at the thought of never seeing Pepper again. 

 

"You had been taken by the Beast... I mean... Amaris and this was all I had left of you... I just wanted... this was the only thing left of you, Pepper..." he lowered his head, trying to control his emotions, "I had nothing else..."

 

_Focus Tony, remember what we are supposed to be doing!_

 

He raised his head and looked into Pepper's eyes, which had turned a dark shimmering blue, the color of sapphires in sunlight. They moved over his face as if trying to memorize him. When they focused on him, he felt her gaze pierce his soul and he opened his mouth, determined to say his piece. 

 

"Pepper, I wanted to talk about our courtship..."

 

"My lord, we can stop courting..." 

 

They both spoke at the same time. But Tony's heart was pounding with fear at her words and the determined look on her face. He took a deep breath and asked warily, "What do you mean, we can stop courting?"

 

Pepper licked her lips and looked deep into his eyes. "We can stop, my lord, because finally, I have realized what I should realized a long time ago."

 

He was too scared to speak. But he had to. "What, what have you realized? That we aren't meant for each other, that we..."

 

Pepper wound her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a mind-drugging kiss. She kissed him deeply, moving her lips passionately over his, her tongue dancing with his and then mating fiercely. He couldn't breathe with the passion of her embrace.

 

She broke it off and stood up. They were breathing heavily and she whispered against his face, "Anthony Stark, I am madly, completely and utterly in love with you... and I am so sorry, that it took me so damn long to admit it."

 

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His heart filled with so much emotion, that Tony wanted to cry and laugh with joy. He couldn't do either because Pepper once again took his lips fiercely, moving her fingers through his hair.

 

"I love you Tony, I love you and I can't live without you... I love you my lord..." She kept whispering to him.

 

He moaned against her lips and she kissed his jaw and then his throat. muttering to him, "I am yours, Lord Stark, I am yours, heart, mind and soul... Oh Tony, I can't believe I wasted so much time, I was so foolish...."

 

He didn't hear her because all that was echoing in his head, were her breathless declarations of love for him. Tony felt the Flame whoosh through him and he hugged Pepper tightly to him, lifting her slightly in the air. She squeaked and then giggled. 

 

He kissed her again for some more breathless moments and they had to stop to get some air. 

 

She leaned back against the stone railing and pulled him flush against her. He was rather awed at her boldness because she firmly ran her hands down his back, feeling his flesh and then over his butt. She pulled him firmly into her and he gasped at the soft feel of her body against his.

 

"Pepper..." he whispered raggedly, "I ..."

 

His mind seemed to have turned to mush as she smiled up at him and moved her hands over his chest. She unbuttoned his shirt slowly, slipping the buttons off, one by one, tugging it out of his trousers and then, very slowly, pushing it off his body. 

 

Then she placed her hands on his Arc, cupping it lightly and looked into his eyes. "Mine..." she whispered and he smiled at her, loving her acceptance of all of him.

 

"Yes, Pepper...and..."

 

He lifted her hands, kissed her fingers and moved them to cover his heart and said, "Also yours...". 

 

"Tony" she whispered, "Tony, make love to me please." 

 

He growled lightly as he pulled her against him hard and kissed her passionately, making her groan with his tongue and her lips, claiming her mouth as his. 

 

Through their kissing, he dimly wondered where Pepper's hands were. Then when she started wriggling against him, he realized Pepper was trying to undo her dress.

 

Tony broke off the kiss, murmuring against her cheek, "Pepper, what are you doing?"

 

She smiled in a very sensual manner and said, "I have a surprise for you, my lord... help me undo this dress..."

 

He placed his hands on the back of neck and wanted to tear her dress off. But some presence of mind told him Luna and Pepper would never forgive him for such a transgression, so he slipped its two buttons off and Pepper shimmied it off.

 

Then Tony had to take a step back and look at Pepper. He could do nothing but swallow while his mind started to talk nonsense. His Pepper was standing before him, in a shoulder-less chemise that ended mid-thigh. It was made of white spider lace, so fine, so delicate and so sheer, that her flesh peeked out at him seductively. 

 

He could see her nipples playing peek-a-boo with him, her little innie belly button highlighted by one lace panel and her womanhood, shadowed sensually, with her red curls pushing against the whiteness.

 

His tongue felt very heavy and all he wanted to was lick Pepper, to see if the spider lace would melt right off with the heat of his tongue. 

 

Tony realized he was being very silent and dragged his eyes back to Pepper's face. Even in the moonlight, he could see she had gone red and was worrying her lip.

 

He tenderly pulled her lip out of her mouth with one finger and she asked him nervously, "Do you like it? It is a little bold and I know ladies don't usually wear something-"

 

He lowered his head to hers and cut her off mid-sentence, kissing her doubts away. She wound her hands around his neck and he caught her to him, lifted her slightly and stepped away from the railing blindly. 

 

"Pepper," he whispered raggedly, "Pepper, I want to touch you, should we go back to my room?"

 

"No" she whispered, equally breathless, "too far, can't wait so long..." She rubbed herself against him firmly and Tony growled at her, "Pepper, you little minx, cut that out!"

 

He realized they would never make it to his bedroom because Pepper was arousing him maddeningly. Indeed she was kissing her way down his throat, nipping at him lightly and then she reached up and tugged on his beard with her lips lightly. He held her away from him then, because Tony was determined not to embarrass himself on this night.

 

So he led her back to the ballroom, kissing and touching her as he did so. He made her stand in one place firmly and as she giggled, he laid down his coat, then his shirt on the floor. Jarvis and Magdalene had thankfully disappeared, so they had the room to themselves.

 

Then Tony knelt on the floor and caught Pepper in his arms as she lowered herself. He laid her down on the coat, looking at her in the light of the moon. She was so beautiful, looking up at him, her blue eyes shining in the white light. He was transfixed by her beauty and suddenly, he sat still.

 

"Tony..." she whispered, "Tony, I love you..." 

 

That jolted him and he whispered to her, "I will never get tired of hearing that... I love you too, sweetheart... with my body, I will worship you..."

 

He opened her hair, spread it gently around her and kissed her forehead. Then determined to seduce Pepper slowly, Tony kissed her forehead gently, then her eyes, her nose and her cheeks.

 

He avoided her seeking lips with a smile and gently moved to her breasts, licking her nipples through the sheer lace. She cried out as Tony kissed and laved the tight buds, alternating between them, the material providing a delicious friction against the sensitive flesh. 

 

Pepper was writhing in earnest and he placed one hand on her creamy thigh, stroking the soft, firm skin. Tony kept making love to her breasts with his mouth, while his hand moved up her thigh, parting her gently and slipping his finger to touch her lightly.

 

At the first caress of his fingers, Pepper gasped and tightened her legs, closing them over his hand. He smiled and took her nipple between his teeth. As she moaned and closed her eyes, he gently parted her legs with both hands this time. 

 

Then Tony moved between her legs and held one of her thighs with his hand. Pepper muttered incoherently as he stroked the inside of her thighs softly. 

 

He raised the hem of the chemise to her stomach and dragged his knuckles slowly through her curls. Pepper was flushed now, lip between her teeth, eyes tightly closed, head pressed back. 

 

He had to say, "Pepper, you are... by far... the most passionate woman I've ever known."

 

Then he gently touched her red curls and moved his fingers over her moist slit, feeling her intimately. She was making tiny mewling noises as he stroked her up and down, ever so slowly.

 

Tony bent over her to take one perfectly shaped breast in his mouth. At the same time, he softly pushed his finger into her weeping moist core. She bucked against his hand and he kept mouthing her breast.

 

Then he pushed one more finger into her. She was slick with arousal and he moved his fingers up and down her, trying to give her pleasure.

 

"Tony, Tony... what are you doing to me?" Pepper moaned out.

 

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked mischievously and withdrew his fingers. 

 

She actually snorted and pushed herself back at his hand. Pepper wound her fingers in his hair and tugged him lightly. "Don't you dare!" 

 

"Yes maam." He gently pushed his fingers back in. "And what does my lady want me to do with my mouth?"

 

Her answer was to push his head to her stomach. "I take it, you want me to kiss you here?"

 

She mewled an answer as he moved his fingers up her honeyed warmth, to caress the tightly engorged bud, at the top of her womanhood. Tony used his mouth to lick and bite her taut abdomen, the smell of lilies driving him wild. He dipped his tongue into her belly button, at the same time, he thrust his fingers against her. 

 

Pepper was moaning in earnest and he decided to stop teasing her. Tony gently slid his thumb in her as well. He used it to flick her nub, while he curved his other two fingers slightly and began to thrust them gently into her. 

 

She was panting now and moving in time to his thrusts and he gently licked the vee of satiny skin between her curls and her stomach. Her fingers were pulling at his hair in passion and he chuckled. _Pepper is just going to pull all my hair off my head, if we keep doing this._

 

He kissed her curls and then kissed his way back up to her hip bones as his thrusts grew in intensity, Pepper's wetness letting him go even deeper. He lifted his head from nipping at her curls, to look at her. 

 

Pepper was looking straight at him, face and neck flushed, lips parted and very moist, hands pressed to the sides of his head. Her eyes were a dark bluish black with passion. He made one final hard thrust and pressed his thumb firmly against her nub. 

 

Then Tony watched Pepper come apart in front of him as her eyes turned almost black. She threw her head back and he watched her throat strain in a silent moan of pleasure, arching her back. Her hips bucked against his hand and he felt moisture flood his fingers. 

 

She let out a long keening cry and he kept flicking his thumb over her nub, trying to draw out her pleasure. As Pepper came back to Earth, lowering her back, Tony was surprised to realize, that even though he was only concentrating on Pepper, his erection had become painfully rock hard with her response and he was too close to release himself. 

 

_Too close, damn it! Got to let go!_

 

He scrambled to his knees and ran for the stone railing, making it just in time, to release himself into a hapless bush. Tony threw his head back and moaned as his seed spurted into air. 

 

"Ahhhh finallly!!"

 

He shook himself firmly, pulled out his handkerchief from his trouser pocket and wiped himself clean. 

 

Then he heard Pepper say his name softly and Tony walked back in. He knelt to her, grinning widely because he could see Pepper was sleepy but she was lightly scowling at him.

 

"Where did you disappear to?" she said sternly but the effect was ruined because she charmingly rubbed her eyes, to wipe away her sleepiness. 

 

He chuckled lightly and hugged her to him, kissing her hair. 

 

"Tony," she said slowly, "that was wonderful and you always take me to heaven when you touch me..."

 

"Take you to heaven?"

 

She punched him lightly and continued, "Yes, you vain man... you know the effect your touch has on me... but..." she looked into his eyes, "Tony, when you will make love to me?"

 

He softly smiled at her and kissed her furrowed nose. "Soon my love, soon... it is your first time right?" 

 

She nodded and he was happy to see she wasn't shy about admitting it anymore. 

 

"So I want to make sure, I do right by you, Pepper... Sweetheart," he whispered to her, "it has to be perfect..."

 

She sighed and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Tony. I love you with all my heart." she whispered as she tightened her grip on him.

 

He kept quiet because her soft admission suddenly made him emotional. Tony blinked away tears and kissed her head tightly again. "And I love you, Pepper Potts... with every fiber of my being."

 

They lay back down in that magical ballroom, wrapped in each other's arms, blissfully drifting off to sweet slumber as lovers are wont to do. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Tony did not pop the question and he is going to do so... soon...
> 
> Don't ask me how big Stark Keep is...it had the East Wing and the East Wing somehow seems to be huge


	51. Lording over Lord Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the lack of updates. I was very busy with work.
> 
> This is an extra long chapter. And it is purely purely smut. If smut is not your thing, you can safely skip it as there is no plot advancement in here. Just a sexual situation.
> 
> Warning: Contains light bondage and explicit sexual content.

 

 

* * *

 

_Amor meus amplior quam verba est_

"My love is more than words"

 

 

Tony was humming to himself in the peacefully serene workshop. Today he wasn't just content, he was quietly ecstatic. 

 

_Why shouldn't I be happy? The lady I have loved for so long, who has been with me through so much... has admitted she loves me. And I love her. Everything is right in the world._

 

He was happily working on a small set of gauntlets, an experiment of sorts. As he measured the piece of steel he would be using for the gauntlets, he thought about the magical night, two nights ago, that he and Pepper had shared in the East Wing. 

 

Tony smiled as he hummed the romantic tune of the song, that Magdalene had sung that night.

 

_The night we danced, the night Pepper told me she loved me..._

 

He stood up, closed his eyes and stretched his arms to his sides, then he lightly spun around, feeling so light and happy.

 

Tony heard a low giggle and slowly opened his eyes. Then he smiled unabashedly because the lady whose thoughts had made him spin, was standing in the doorway, leaning on the door, smiling at him softly.

 

"You spin so prettily, my lord."

 

He batted his eyelashes at her and daintily curtsied. Pepper laughed out loud. 

 

Then she ran up to him and he caught her in his arms and kissed her deeply, holding her tight. When he had kissed her to his satisfaction, he let her go, leaning his forehead against hers.

 

"Good evening, sweetheart." he said to her softly.

 

"Good evening, my lord..." she replied, smiling at him.

 

"Uh uh Pep..." he growled lightly at her, "That's not what you are supposed to call me, remember?" He bit her ear lightly and she sighed and moaned out "My love" breathlessly.

 

"Yes, sweetheart, that is much better, I love it when you moan..." he whispered tightly against her cheek. He was going to swing her into his arms and take her to his room, when Pepper put her hands on his chest and gently stepped back.

 

 "Tony, there's something I wanted to ask you..." she bit her lip uncertainly.

 

He swallowed a loud protest. _Good lord, I've spent two days apart from her and it just makes me want her more. I have to control this incessant need to jump her._

 

He schooled his face to adopt a blank expression and asked solicitously, "What is it, Pep? What do you want to ask me?"

 

Tony's curiosity was stoked because Pepper was being so cutely and charmingly nervous, like a new born foal taking its first steps. She pushed her hair back, even though it was tied neatly. She had also turned a light red and her eyes were looking at him hesitantly. 

 

She wring her hands together and he caught them in his, rubbing her fingers with his thumbs. "What ever is the matter, sweetheart? Tell me!"

 

Pepper bit her lip tightly. "Tony, I want to ask you something ... something that is... well, you need to hear me out completely!" She burst out and he nodded, very curious.

 

She leaned back against his work bench and straightened her chin at him. "My lord... my love..." she amended quickly, "You and me, when we touch each other..."

 

He waggled his eyebrows at her and she swatted him lightly, with lips firmed.

 

"Tony... I love the way you touch me but I want to... I want to touch you too..."

 

He was confused and it must have showed because she said, "Oh I touch you but..." Pepper flushed again but determinedly went on, "then you touch me and I turn to mush! I can't think, all I do is just feel and feel and moan and ...." 

 

Tony asked hesitantly, "And you do not like the effect that my touch has on you? Because it makes you lose control?"

 

"No! No!" She cupped his face lovingly and looked deep into his eyes. "Sweetheart," he flushed at the endearment being used on him, "Tony, I love your touch, I lust for your touch, my love..."

 

Then she seductively touched her tongue to his lips and slowly licked them. Tony gulped and she whispered slowly, "But Tony, I want to touch you... I want you to lie perfectly still while I explore you... I want to feel every part of you, my lord, and I want to know you..."

 

She slowly rubbed her lips across his and when he tried to take hers, she held them back, smiling. "See, you are a very passionate person and you give so much, you make me come apart in your arms... I want to know you, Tony... I want to own you..."

 

"Own me?!"

 

"Yes, my lord, I want to feel you and make you feel the way I do in your arms. I want to make you mine by staking my claim on every part of you. With my mouth, with my hands, with my..." she gently bit his bottom lip, "with my teeth. You are mine, Anthony Stark and I want to mark what is mine." She suited action to word by running her hands down his back and cupping his butt.

 

Tony was suddenly very aroused as his libido surged to maximum power, Pepper's words echoing in his head. She pulled him flush against her and grinned wickedly at him, in a way he had never seen before. "I think you would like being claimed, wouldn't you, Anthony? I can feel the passion race through you."

 

He swallowed and his libido who was in charge now, conferred with his brain, who was highly fascinated by this sensual side of Pepper. 

 

His tongue felt too thick for his mouth as Pepper's gaze raked over his face possessively. 

 

"I have a... I have a ... a..." he stammered out because she was now nibbling on his jaw, knowing it was his weak spot. 

 

"You have an idea, lover?"

 

"Yes, Pepper, I ... I can't control myself... but you... you should tie me up and do with me as you wish." The words themselves made his cock throb but Pepper pulled back to look at him incredulously. 

 

"Tony! How can I do that?! That's torture, oh god!"

 

She let him go completely and he quickly tried to reassure her. 

 

"Sweetheart, it is a type of lovers game, I've played it before... it is not torture, it is a way for you to explore me without me taking charge. And you know and I know, if you touch me, I want to touch you back. If I am bound, I am really helpless..."

 

Pepper was looking at him worriedly but Tony could see he had captured her interest. 

 

"So you don't mind being helpless?" She asked softly.

 

He swallowed, conflicted by the thought of being helpless and at the same time, aroused by the thought of Pepper touching him all over. 

 

"No my love, I would trust you with everything and anything... I don't mind being helpless under you." And he meant it. Pepper needed to be confident with her sexuality and this was a way she could do so. 

 

She tilted her head at him. "You don't think this is highly forward of me?"

 

Tony took her hand and caught it tightly. "No sweetheart, I don't want to you to fear my body or your sexuality, there's nothing wrong with wanting to learn more about each other's bodies. Especially since we love each other." 

 

She bit her lip. "You mentioned you had been held prisoner by Stane... isn't this..." She couldn't complete her sentence but he hastened to reassure her. 

 

He kissed her fingers slowly. "Pepper, I love that you care so much about me, that you remember these details, but do not worry, my sweet, what you and me do together, in love, is in no way related to that horrible time. You will not stir any unpleasant memories, be assured."

 

"So Tony, what are you suggesting I do?" Pepper asked nervously. Tony knew he had to answer such that she gained some confidence to go through with her own plan.

 

He placed her hand over his heart and drawled out slowly, "I want you, my lady, to stake your claim on me... I want to be claimed, I want to be yours completely..."

 

"Mine" she said firmly, her eyes gaining a look of possession mixed with love, "Tonight I am going to make you mine, Anthony Stark."

 

Tony brought his hands in front of his chest, holding his wrists together.

 

He said, "I am yours to do as you please, my lady." His body humming with excitement. 

 

Pepper looked excited but she was trying to control it. She was thinking over what should be done and finally said musingly, "I need an empty table." 

 

Tony started to empty a table and she went to lock the door, then she helped him out. When it was done, she said firmly, "Lie down on it, face up."

 

He raised an eye brow at her commanding tone and the command itself.  She raised her eye brow back. 

 

"Disobedience will cost you, Anthony." 

 

Tony hid his smile and instead sighed loudly. He lay down on the table, grimacing slightly at the feel of the cold metal surface on his back. The table's length was equal to his height. 

 

Pepper said mischievously, "Move your hands off the table."

 

He did so and she took a hand, and held it against the table's leg. He tried to see what she was doing, so she pinched him.

 

"Stop fidgeting, Anthony."

 

"What are you going to use?"

 

"Lace, Anthony, laces to be exact..."

 

She carefully entwined a lace around each of his arms and wrists, such that he was bound firmly to two front legs of the table.

 

"Are you feeling uncomfortable, Anthony?" 

 

"Nope!" he grinned.

 

"Are you still fine with this?"

 

"I'm more than fine, I'm intrigued."

 

She suppressed a grin but he smirked at her anyways. Then she moved to his legs. She pushed his leg off the table and bound his ankle to the table leg. While she was doing it to the other leg, Tony suddenly realized what a vulnerable position he was in.

 

_My hands and legs are bound to the legs of the table and I am stretched out in the middle, like a lunch table for Pepper to look at._

 

The position meant he had to stretch his chest and keep his core centered, making his abdomen and his hips taut.

_With both my legs tied, I'm wide open in the middle._

 

His cock began to twitch in anticipation and he glanced down at it worriedly. _Behave, we need to be patient._

 

Then Pepper stepped to him and began to open his shirt slowly, sliding the fastenings open. He felt himself harden slightly.

 

She removed all the fastenings and pushed the sides of his shirt off, such that his chest was completely bared to her. Then Pepper pulled his boots off.

 

Tony felt himself harden even more as he watched Pepper's eyes darken with pleasure. They were moving slowly over his taut bared chest and his hips, studying him with arousal and fascination.

 

He wanted to fluster her, so he looked at her from under his lashes in a sensual manner. "Does the lady like what she sees?" 

 

To his pleased astonishment, she didn't flush but instead looked at him straight, a half smile on her lips and said in a very sultry voice, "She does indeed. It pleases her immensely. All this bare skin with firm muscles underneath. What's not to be pleased about?"

 

"Pepper..." he whispered "What are you going to do to me?"

 

"Wouldn't you like to know, Tony..." and she laughed at his shock.

 

Then she stepped closer and kissed him deeply on the lips.

 

He moaned and moved against the laces to grab her but she stopped kissing him and said, "If you break free I ... please don't..." she said softly. "Please let me touch you." She stoked his beard, looking at him appealingly and he nodded.

 

"I won't struggle." 

 

"Oh! I never said don't struggle. I said don't break free. You can struggle all you want. I like seeing you wriggling helplessly, Anthony..." 

 

Her slow drawl stunned him momentarily. Whatever he was going to say, got stuck in his throat because Pepper placed her right hand on his pectoral and stroked him. He bit his lip as she continued to pet him, moving to the other side of his chest, feeling him intimately.

 

_God! Her small warm hand feels so goood. . No groaning, Tony, control yourself!_

 

She traced the arc with one finger slowly, then she felt the circle properly with all fingers, eyes wide in her face.

 

Her innocent caresses were driving him wild. He tried to control his breathing as Pepper curiously touched the scar tissue around his arc and finally placed both hands above the arc lightly. She looked at him.

 

"Tony, are you alright?" 

 

He could only nod, swallowing hard.

 

"You seem to be in pain." 

 

"Nope just ... just keep doing what you are doing."

 

She smiled at him, a dimple in her cheek showing. Then he moaned loudly as Pepper touched his nipple and traced the hard whorl lightly. She pinched the nub curiously between her fingers as Tony bucked desperately into her touch.

 

"Tony," she said in a shocked voice but her other hand was doing the same to his other nipple, "what has gotten into you? I'm just touching you, that's all."

 

_She knows the effect she's having on me! The little minx!_

 

He moaned in earnest as she kept touching the sensitive nubs, stroking and pulling lightly. His cock strained against his trousers. 

 

He stared at Pepper in wonder as she moved her hand lower. "From where did you learn to do that?" He asked slowly.

 

"From you." She answered simply.

 

Then he moaned again as she began to feel his abdomen, tracing the muscles there slowly with one finger, then another and then her small palm. Pepper clearly was enjoying herself for she had the most mysterious half smile on her face as she stroked him sensually.  

 

He raised his chest, pushing against her hands and tossed his head back hard against the table. She stopped touching him and placed both hands on his face. He opened his eyes just as she nibbled at his bottom lip. He tried to kiss her but she moved away smiling.

 

"I'm not done yet." Once again she stroked his abs, whispering softly, "I've thought about this often, you know... touching your chest, touching your stomach, feeling your firm flesh on my fingertips, feeling you flex and bunch beneath my touch... It's everything that I imagined and so much more. So hard and warm and firm and ... Oh Tony... what a beautiful body you have..." 

 

He croaked out, his voice failing him because his brain had turned to mush, "It is covered in scars and has a big fiery circle at the center." 

 

"Tony, Tony, Tony..." she chided him, talking so slowly, he thought he was going dumb.

 

She pinched his nipple lightly, "Beauty lies in the eye of the beholder..."

 

Then, she lightly trailed her finger tip over his muscles, each one flexing to her touch, grinning at his tortured moan, she continued in a drawl, "and you, my lord, are a beautiful man with the chest of a pagan god." 

 

"Now..." she moved to touch his arc softly, "if you look so good... how good do you taste?" 

 

He raised his neck to watch Pepper lower her beautifully pink moist lips to his arc, kissing the puckered flesh gently.

 

Toby saw stars and light burn in front of him. She murmured against his arc slowly, her breath wafting over his heated flesh. "Look at the flame burn so blue, so alive... Tony..." she said kissing the arc reverently, "it is so beautiful."

 

Then he saw her move to his pectoral, extending her soft pink tongue and flicking his nipple gently. He closed his eyes, throwing his head back with force, sensation overcoming him at the moist sweet caress.  

 

"Pepper!" he ground out..."Pepper you ..  gawwwdd woman!"

 

She was kissing his flesh and doing wondrous things to his chest, with that wicked pink mouth of hers and all he could do was moan and buck against her. 

 

"Pepper, please....please..."

 

"Please what?" she said, her voice muffled against his abdomen, she bit his flesh lightly, "please what Tony?"

 

He began to hum with pleasure while she kept nipping him, "Tell me Tony..." she licked at her bite, "Tell me what you want."

 

"Set me free...." he ground out. "God's teeth, Pepper... untie me."

 

She stopped nipping him and rested her chin on his abdomen, blowing softly on it. "You want me to untie you." 

 

He nodded, looking at her, with hopefully some sense in his eyes. 

 

"And what will you do if I untie you, Tony?"

 

He growled out, "Touch you."

 

She pretended to think and then said, "Naaahh".

 

As he goggled at her, she moved upwards to his neck and licked his collarbone. He tried to kiss her but she nuzzled him and kept licking.  

 

"Pepper..." he muttered against her ear, squirming at her tongue on his skin. "You have to let me go." 

 

She shifted suddenly and moved very close to his face. "My love, you touch me and it drives me wild. I turn into a quivering mass of nerves. So... today is my turn. I want to touch you and explore you and drive you crazy with passion. Today..." she placed a hand on his arc. "Today you are mine to ravish, Anthony Stark." 

 

He gulped at the determined expression in her eyes. 

 

"What are you going to do to me next?" 

 

"Oh..." her eyes sparkled at him as she caressed his lips with her finger. "I've been saving the best for last." 

 

His heart nearly stopped as Pepper moved away from his face, to stand right near the lower half of his body.

 

"Pepper!" he started growling in earnest, "Pepper, don't, don't..." 

 

"Why not?" she countered, a ghost of a smile around her lips.

 

"Because I..." he closed his eyes tightly, "I cannot control myself if you touch me."

 

He felt her come close to his face. He opened his eyes to see her alluring blue ones smiling down at him.

 

"Pep, it's been a really long time for me..." he whispered. "I mean, I touch myself of course..." her eyes darkened with lust at that, "But your touch, your fingers... if you touch me... I can't... I will not be able to control my reaction." 

 

She touched her forehead to his, pressing her lips to his cheek softly. He exhaled with relief and then she moved her lips to his ear and whispered sexily, "But that's just it my love, I don't want you to control yourself."  

 

He tried to turn his face but she placed her hand on his neck and he held himself back, perversely curious to see what she was going to say.

 

She looked down at him, like Venus, Goddess of desire, eyebrow arched, lips sensually curved and eyes shining with desire. 

 

"I have decided, I like having you like this, Anthony..." and he couldn't help but grin at the commanding note in her voice. 

 

She touched his lips with her fingers and rubbed her knuckles against his jaw firmly, knowing it drove him mad when she did that. He growled at her but leaned into her hand.

 

"I like having you tied up all, your raw power and muscles bared for my perusal." She absently petted his arc. "I like feeling your strength surge and flow against my hand." 

 

Then she pushed back his hair from his forehead and kissed him deeply, tongue dancing with his sensuously. When they parted lips, they were both breathing hard and she touched her mouth in wonder.

 

Then she recovered and said firmly, "What is left... what I am anxious to do, is feel you let go. You are always holding yourself back. Controlling your passion. Going off into the bushes to release yourself. Remaining awake all night, willing yourself to go to sleep in a very uncomfortable position. Yes Tony... of course I noticed!" she said firmly at his open mouth, "You have been controlling yourself for my sake, long enough." 

 

She walked back, to stand right near his groin. All his blood flowed towards his nether regions in anticipation and he raised his head to look at her clearly. 

 

"I want to push you to the brink and then watch you release your passion." And she gently cupped him through his trousers.

 

Tony gasped at the feel of her hand on him and he banged his head back hard against the table.

_I did not know I could get even harder! Oh ...her hand ... it is so damn soft... Dear Lord._

 

He swallowed hard and gritted his teeth as his very traitorous flesh reacted almost painfully to Pepper's hand, pushing into her on its own. He made some sound and she looked at him, wide eyed and a little hesitant.

 

"I'm going to need some guidance here, Tony. I want to give you pleasure." 

 

He growled out, "Pepper... believe me... you give me nothing but pleasure and ..." the words, a harsh rasp from his throat.

 

Then Tony moaned violently as she slowly moved her hand and his hips raised themselves of their own volition, to push his desperate cock against her questing hand.

 

He gritted his teeth at the sensation and saw Pepper looking at him raptly, as if she couldn't bear to tear her eyes away. 

 

He signed inwardly at her passionate need to please him and decided to let Pepper do this.

_She's learnt a lot and is anxious to try it out. Why should I deny her the chance? She's a very sensual woman and I'm lucky she wants me this way._

He remembered he was saying something before. "Oh yes... wait... I believe you should go with your instincts and do what you feel is best."

 

She looked at him nervously and he knew he had to give her control, complete control, to get rid of her hesitancy. 

 

His body decided it had enough of the talking and he rubbed himself slowly against her still hand, biting back a groan at the feeling.

_Why did I do that ?!_

 

He exhaled and tried to sound casual. 

 

"Pepper, I'm yours to command, I'm yours to ravish, I'm all yours, sweeting... in fact I am so completely under your power that... I will obey your every word. I will ..." he gulped here, Pepper's eyes were shining with excitement... "I will not let myself go until you...until you give me permission to do so."

 

She gasped. "Tony! Really?!" Her eyes sparkled like sapphires.

 

"Yes, you give the word and I have my release until then... I will control myself..."

 

Pepper moistened her lips seductively. Tony wriggled. _What have I got myself into? I'm barely controlling myself as it is and now I have to hold on as Pepper touches me ! Why is my dick doing the thinking?_

 

He tensed taut as a bowstring, as Pepper's nimble fingers untied his drawstrings. Then she pushed down his trousers slowly. His completely erect penis sprang into view, standing there proud and tall. Pepper gasped in wonder and Tony childishly felt very proud of himself.

 

She continued to pull down his trousers completely, such that his thighs were bared to her eyes. She left his trousers bunched around his  knees.

 

_God Lord! I'm completely exposed to Pepper! And I am not in the least bit ashamed. Just highly aroused._

 

Pepper absently rested one hand on Tony's knee. Then she slowly raked her eyes over Tony's lower half, starting from his knees and ending right at his penis.

 

Tony felt himself grow even harder under her wide eyed gaze, if indeed physically possible.

 

She moved her hand to his thigh and gently drew patterns on his skin. She was so quiet, that Tony was going to say something, then she moved forward and gently ran her fingers over his hip bones and the vee of skin above his cock. He closed his eyes tightly and flexed his hips blindly at her. 

 

Then she trailed her hand lower through his hair down there, feeling him and then finally, finally, she touched his penis softly. It twitched in her fingers and she giggled. 

 

Tony opened one eye and looked her askance. "Why are you amused, my lady?"  

 

She shook her head and then it was Tony 's turn to gasp as she held it gently in both hands, wrapping her fingers around it. "It's so pretty."

 

Tony's brain was enjoying itself too much but he wanted to object to the language being used. "Pretty ! You are calling me pretty!" 

 

She chuckled. "I'm just messing with you, Tony." She bit her lip and slowly felt his member, rolling it between her hands.

 

"It's so hard but alive and yet soft and warm." Her sweet words were torturing him as much as her soft sensual exploration. 

 

He managed to growl out. "I've heard people use the term, wood wrapped in cloth." 

 

She didn't take her eyes off her hands, but she absently said, "More like iron encased in velvet".

 

He groaned and jerked at her words. Her soft fingers were caressing his tip and feeling its slit.  

 

"Pepper...Peppper... Pepper...." 

 

"Does it feel good?"

 

He didn't reply and she tapped his thigh gently. 

 

"Tony."

 

"Mmmmmmmm."

 

"Tony, does my touch feel good?"

 

"Sweetheart....." he moaned out, "Pepper... God if I could die right now, I would die the happiest man alive."

 

She looked at him curiously. Then she moved her hand lower and Tony's eyes rolled back in his head.

 

"Gaaaaawwwd, Pepper stop that!" 

 

She was curiously examining his balls. Petting them, stroking them, cupping them in her palm... Tony knew he was saying something because he could feel his mouth moving but it sounded like gibberish to his ears and then her words penetrated the fog of desire in his mind. 

 

"Tony..." Pepper said patiently. "Tony, do you want to come?"

 

He bucked at her and she giggled.

 

"Yes! Pepper! I want to come... I want to, I want to..." 

 

"Well... you can't. Not yet. I'm not done yet."

 

_I have created a monster..._

 

Tony didn't even realize, he had said that out loud until he heard her giggling. 

 

He growled at her, narrowing his eyes. "You are enjoying yourself, aren't you? You little minx." 

 

She looked at him, a wide grin on her face. "Immensely, my lord." 

 

She moved down his legs and Tony wriggled himself slightly, to keep his body under control. He exhaled with relief as her hands left his member, to wander to his thighs. 

 

Then she seemed to have read his mind because she put one hand back on his cock, cupping it gently, while she trailed her fingers over his thigh. 

 

He hummed loudly, trying to distract himself as Pepper began to feel the inner skin of his thighs with her soft fingers.

 

"Again, Tony, there's an interesting contrast here." She said casually, while Tony blew out air from his mouth. "Your thigh is so firm and muscular but... but the skin here..." he pushed his head back into the table and closed his eyes. "It is satiny smooth." 

 

"Just like it is here." He opened his eyes wide at the feel of Pepper's lips on his hip bones. She kissed them both and then trailed her tongue along the veee of flesh in the middle.

 

Tony just closed his eyes and swallowed once, twice, thrice, just to calm himself from the intense sensation. He could hear his heart in his ears, thumping loudly.

 

"Tony, you did this to me and it felt wonderful..." she whispered against his skin. "I wanted to taste you here."

 

She lightly nipped his flesh with her teeth and he bucked and gasped and then practically shouted, "Pepper! I want to... I want to....!!"

 

"What do you want, Anthony?" She had straightened and was running her palm along his thigh. She looked at him through her lowered lashes, her eyes sparkling at him with purpose. 

 

"I want you to....to..." Now his tongue would not cooperate because her touch was too maddeningly soft and light at the same time.

 

"Say the word? Set you free?"

 

He nodded fervently. She pouted at him.

 

"But... wait Tony...what is this...?"

 

His cock was leaking with precum and Pepper was curiously touching the liquid. The she felt his slit again, sliding her fingers over it slowly and he closed his eyes and blew out of his mouth, trying to calm himself down.

 

She patted him lightly and he opened his eyes. Pepper was looking at him from under her lashes, biting her lip. 

 

He swallowed hard at the look in her eyes. Dark blue with lust. 

 

"Tony...you are.... very aroused right now?"

 

He swallowed hard, trying to distract himself from the feel of her hand around his moist weeping member.

 

"Yes I am. Pepper." He growled out. 

 

"But you won't let go, right, until I say so?" She asked sultrily, her thumb lightly stroking his cock absently.

 

He pushed his head back onto the table and pressed it there hard, trying to control himself. 

 

"Yes, Pepper..." he whispered "I promised...I will come only when you tell me I can." 

 

_Even if it slowly kills me before that._

 

"Tony..." She said softly.

 

He raised his head to look at her. Pepper was looking at him lovingly, her blue eyes shimmering.

 

Then she said, "Tony, I don't want to torture you anymore. You can come."

 

"Pepper..." he growled out. "Let go of my dick. This is going to be messy."

 

She half smiled at him. And slowly cupped his balls, laughing at his moan. "You said I can command you right? That I am in charge?"

 

He nodded silently. 

 

"Well, my Lord Stark, my command is... I want you to come in my hand."

 

One part of Tony's brain was screaming to let go, the other was very interested in the phrase Pepper used.

 

"Okay... from where did you learn that sentence?" 

 

She blushed beautifully and he said grinning,  "Pepper... come on ... tell me..."

 

"Magdalene mentioned it once ... in passing. Please, Tony..." she pleaded, eyes shining. "Please come in my hand." 

 

He couldn't resist her then. "As my queen commands. You need to help me, sweet..."

 

"Anything.. tell me what to do."

 

"Ok ,moisten your hands." She coated her fingers with his precum. 

 

"Now..." his voice quavered from the effort of controlling himself. "Now make a fist with your hand and... curl the fist around my base.... Yes .... yes... just like that...." She did as he said and he started to breathe out of his mouth, blowing out air loudly. 

 

"Now now.. pump my dick. Move your fist slowly, slowly, up its length and then back down, squeezing lightly. Lightly. But just enough pressure... keep repeating it, move up and move down..." 

 

He closed his eyes as Pepper, _sweet Pepper,_ obeyed him perfectly and began to jerk him off in earnest. He dimly realized he was moaning loudly as her hand moved up and down his cock, gently holding him.

 

Pepper whispered in awe, "Anthony, you feels so thick and warm... truly iron in velvet... so soft...". 

 

The endless sensations were becoming too much for him to bear, so he closed his eyes. Blue fire began to burn and swirl behind his eyelids as Pepper's hand began to move quicker.

 

Tony started to mutter gibberish. She used her other hand to stroke his stomach and he whispered her name again and again, like a prayer. 

 

He was so close, so damn close and then he felt Pepper's warm mouth on his stomach. His breath hitched and she gently bit his flesh. Then she licked it. Tony just let go and cried out her name as he released himself in her warm fingers.

 

He kept saying her name, the only anchor in the sea of sensation and release. Pepper was gently holding him through it. Then Tony lay still as he tried to calm himself. 

 

She bent and untied his legs and then his hands. Pepper took each hand and began to massage his wrist tenderly, muttering about the redness to herself. He did not care at all, he just lay there, boneless and sleepily content.

 

When she moved to his leg and began to massage his ankle, Tony finally found the strength to sit up and stop her. She handed him a towel and as he wiped himself, he noticed Pepper was shyly looking away. 

 

Tony stood up gingerly, hoping his legs would support him. He tugged his trousers off, from around his knees and went to the window to wash himself with his always handy jug of water. While he did so, he peeked backwards at Pepper. 

 

He suppressed a grin when he saw she was avidly staring at his bare ass and quickly looked away when she saw him looking at her. 

 

He finished washing up and came back to her, not bothering to put on his pants. Pepper was busy looking at the ceiling, a telltale redness around her cheeks and neck. Tony stepped up behind her and hugged her tightly, nuzzling her neck.

 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you... sweetheart, for giving me one of the best sexual experiences of my life..." he whispered against her soft ear. 

 

He loved the way, she smiled smugly and then asked in wonder, "So Tony, you have not ever done this before? But you said... you've played this game before..."

 

He thought for a minute, searching through his memories and then said firmly, "I have played the tying game, by which I have tied women up and given them release but..." he bit her neck lightly and she trembled in his arms, "but no one has ever given me such intense pleasure as you have, sweeting. No one has ever tied me up... and made love to me..." 

 

Pepper turned quickly in his arms and placed her hand over his heart. "You mean, I am the first to claim Lord Anthony Stark... as mine to ravish, mine to hold?" 

 

Her blue eyes shining with love, her voice filled with pride, possession and confidence, made Tony feel like the happiest man on Earth. He touched his head to hers. "Yes, Lady Virginia, you have claimed me as yours... to have and to hold and ravish as you please... I am yours, entirely and everlasting..." 

 

She whispered, "I love you, Tony."

 

"I love you too, Pepper..." 

 

They kissed softly and Tony whispered to her, "Move back to the Keep. Please Pepper, I want you close to me..."

 

She nodded eagerly and he smiled. "Today! you are going to move back in today!" 

 

"Tony! I need to pack, I need to tell Janice!" 

 

"Come on, I will help you! We can do it all today!"

 

He stepped away and Pepper cleared her throat loudly. Tony looked back at her askance and she quirked her eyebrows at his hips. 

 

"First, my love, you may want to put on some pants."

 

He grinned at her. "I forgot, I am only yours to admire..." 

 

Pepper stepped towards him, looking straight into his eyes and wrapped one arm around him, placing her palm firmly on his bare  ass. She cupped it firmly and Tony gasped at the touch.

 

She drawled sensually, "Yes, Lord Stark, only I get to see you like this and touch you...." she tightened her fingers and pulled him into her, "only I get to touch you like this."

 

She bit his bottom lip lightly. "Keep that in mind, Anthony... else I will have to tie you up again and remind you..."

 

Tony gaped at her in shock as Pepper threw her head back and laughed loudly.

 

It seemed the student of passion had indeed become the master.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domme Pepper seems to be a very popular characterization in Pepperony fiction. While I've avoided the "leather, chains and whip" elements here, I've tried to show a gentler approach to the Master-Slave relationship dynamic. 


	52. Let the Fire Out

_Astra inclinant, sed non obligant._

 

The stars incline us, they do not bind us.

 

 

Pepper blinked up at the sun shining down brightly on her, standing once again in the clearing behind the Keep. It was the perfect day for training and she was feeling horribly excited, even more than when she and Tony used to spar with swords. She simply wasn't scared of her powers anymore. In fact, she was eager to see how much more she could do. 

 

Tony came up behind her and tickled her and she laughed happily at his nimble fingers on her stomach. She turned and caught his face, kissing him softly. 

 

Pepper looked into his twinkling molasses eyes and sighed contently. She had moved back to the Keep, much to Tony's abject joy and Janice's sorrow. She knew she was madly in love with the Iron Knight and she wanted to be with him, till the end of her days. There was a simple inner peace, that she had attained from finally admitting this to Tony.

 

Her ego had been stoked by the endless number of people, commenting on how she had made such an impact in Tony's life for the better but she valiantly defended him, knowing that he had helped her in so many ways, that people just didn't know about. 

 

Tony began to nibble on her ears and she halfheartedly protested even as she held him closer. "Tony, Tony... we came here to train, didn't we?"

 

He said something indistinctly against her neck and she gasped as he bit her lightly. Then they reluctantly let each other go and Tony cleared his throat. "You, my love, are very distracting!" 

 

In mock outrage, Pepper punched him lightly and he rubbed his arm, pouting at her.

 

"Okay Tony, what do you want me to do today?"

 

He ruffled his hair and said slowly, "Welll... today, I thought I would train with you."

 

Pepper was confused. "What do you mean, train with you? I don't understand, Tony... you are already an expert."

 

Tony smiled at her. "No sweetheart, not when compared to you... I will explain." 

 

He pointed at the targets he had set up: three boards with a large black circle painted on each of them, the blackened kite shield and another bench lined with bottles, boots and other assorted junk.

 

Tony continued, "We will start off slow. First the archery range. Then strength test. Then clay shooting with fire." He rubbed his eyes with glee at the last sentence and Pepper raised an eye brow at him. She noticed his armor lying on the ground, a safe distance away from all the targets. 

 

"And Lord Stark, may I ask why you have brought your armor?"

 

He gave her an innocent look that instantly aroused her suspicions. "That's because I always use my flame with my armor. I need my gauntlets."

 

"Yes, but you only need your gauntlets, right? Why can I see your chest plate and your...helmet?" 

 

Then a horrible suspicion hit Pepper and she said angrily, "Anthony Stark, if you want to do what I think you want to do... well, I just won't stand for it!"

 

Tony looked confused but Pepper knew he had understood her statement. She tapped her foot angrily at him. "I know you want to put on your armor and test how strong it is against my flame! So you want me to fire at you! I won't do it, Tony!"

 

Judging from the sheepish look on Tony's face, she had guessed correctly and he raised his hands to placate her. "Pepper... sweetheart..." 

 

"Don't you sweetheart me, Anthony Stark! That is a very dangerous trick to try and you know it as well as I do!"

 

"Okay, okay, we will come to that later. Now you are going to use your flame and then I am going to have a go too because I need to keep myself strong." 

 

He patted his Arc. "We have been out of conflict for some time and I do not want to go soft. Besides," he grinned at her, his brown eyes twinkling merrily, "you and me are old sparring buddies right? First the sword, now fire." 

 

She smiled back at him and he gently took her hands and made her stand about 4 feet away from the first archery target. 

 

Tony, imitating the Master of Ceremonies at the Tournament des Pierres, announced loudly, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the first of the official Fire Games is about to begin. Take your seats and be prepare to be amazed as the wonderful Lady Virginia blows us away with feats of flame!" 

 

She laughed at his words and steadied herself, concentrating on the target. Pepper raised one hand and Tony said, "Try and hit the black circle only."

 

Pepper closed her eyes, feeling her power flow through her and let out a blast of fire. It fell short of the target and hit the grass instead. She sighed and Tony whispered to her, "Don't worry, do not get discouraged, remember, we fall, we need to pick ourselves up and try again." 

 

She nodded and closed her eyes, willing herself to focus. 

 

_I am one with the Fire and It is one with me..._ _I am one with the Fire and It is one with me..._

 

She opened her eyes and focused inwards, feeling her hand shake at the strength of the Fire flowing through her. Pepper let out a blast of fire, bright and powerful enough to hit the black circle and set the target afire. 

 

She gasped at the shock of actually hitting it, while Tony quickly threw a bucket of water at the target. 

 

"And the lady hits the Target. Time for the Knight, to try his luck."

 

He had put on his gauntlets and so he directly raised his hand. In a smooth motion, Tony hit the target with a fiery ball of blue fire. 

 

He bowed to Pepper and she curtsied at him, giggling at his theatrics. 

 

"Onwards, my lady, the next hapless target awaits." 

 

They repeated the same at the next target, six feet away and Pepper was pleased that she hit it in one go. Tony took two tries and shook his hand wryly, exclaiming, "See, my fire's does not have as much power as yours, it cannot go the distance." 

 

She frowned at him but he grinned at her. "Last one, my lady, this one is a smaller target." 

 

It was also 6 feet away and Pepper closed her eyes and hit it dead on, striking the circle exactly. Tony hit it as well and then told her, "Try using two blasts of flame in succession, alternating your firing hand." 

 

She obeyed him and knocked the target to the ground completely. Tony ran to put the fire out as the target was burning beautifully. 

 

Pepper was silently staring at the fire, taken aback by her own power. 

 

Tony came to her and whispered softly, "I bet you are wondering how something so powerful came from you... so bright, so mighty..."

 

She nodded and whispered back, "How did you know I was thinking just that? Tony, I can't... I can't believe I have this gift. It just..." she shook her head in disbelief and he patted her head, chuckling.

 

"All I can say is, you truly live up to the legend of Summac... and I cannot think of no one nobler to be blessed with such a gift..." 

 

He kissed her lightly and she smiled, touched by his words. 

 

Tony smiled at her and said, "Next challenge my sweet... your old friend, the kite shield. Blast it till it falls." 

 

She knew from past experience, this challenge was going to take focus and strength. 

 

Pepper raised both hands focused on the shield and closed her eyes. Suddenly Stane's face came to her mind and she bit down on her lip hard, fear and anger filling her. 

 

She did not even notice the streams of flame coming from her fingers and finally opened her eyes.  

 

The shield was still standing but she was slightly off target with her fire, the grass around it singed black. 

 

Pepper wiped her brow, which was sweating. She was feeling warm and sweaty and a little shaky at the way Stane's face had made her react instinctively. 

 

Tony gently wiped her brow and then handed her his flask. She raised an eyebrow at him, knowing he liked to carry ale in it. But he said with a laugh, "It is just water, I promise you." 

 

She took a deep swig, the surprisingly cold water trickling down her throat. 

 

Tony was watching her quietly and Pepper knew she had to tell him how she felt.

 

She whispered insecurely, "Tony... I... when I focused, I thought of Stane...and my flame was powerful enough but ... did I do the right thing?" 

 

He took her hand in his broad firm one and held it comfortingly.

 

"Pepper, I know you look for sources of strength to fire your power... I know you focus inside but... I don't want to tell you what to do...because it is your power, it has to be your way... but..." he shrugged.

 

"You don't think I should focus using Stane?" She completed.

 

He nodded quietly, a very pensive look in his eyes. "What do you feel when you picture his face in your mind?"  

 

"Anger, fear, helplessness..." 

 

"And hate?"

 

"Yes... at the back of my mind... I hate him, I hate how he turned my life upside down and how he made me..." she stopped, her eyes filling with tears at memories. Conversely, her palms were hot and burning.

 

Tony caught her hands in his and she tried to tug them away, saying, "Tony! They are hot!" He entwined his fingers with hers. "Pep, it is okay, I've got my gauntlets on." 

 

Tony touched his forehead softly to hers and whispered soothingly to her. "Pepper, sweetheart, I understand that you hate Stane ... I hate him too... but...you cannot let hate rule you... you cannot let it cloud your judgement... using hate to power your fire... that's not right because hate eats at you inside, slowly but surely." 

 

He caught her hands and looked down at them. "You have a gift, Pepper... I know it has caused you nothing but grief..."

 

She interrupted him. "No, Tony, I have realized now that it is indeed a gift and that I should appreciate it. It has helped me... especially..."

 

"In saving your helpless lover, many a time." He grinned at her and she couldn't help but laugh at his wry comment. 

 

"Tony!"

 

He sobered and they stood quietly for a moment, hands joined together. 

 

She asked him softly, "What do you do, Tony? I have noticed you concentrating. How do you focus?"

 

"I concentrate on my flame and nothing else. And I try to clear my emotions. I keep a clear head. If I do want to inspire myself, I try to use the positive side of the situation." 

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Well, for example, in our first fight against the Chonsario, I was so tired but I kept firing because I thought of rescuing the villagers, not of destroying the Chonsario. The feeling of saving lives inspired me, not the violence or death of the horsemen, vile as they were."   

 

He looked away from her then. "I know it sounds very noble but it isn't always easy and ... I... I haven't always been... I mean I have used hate to power my flame... to destroy... and I do not like what I did... what I became..."

 

She knew the situation he was referring to and what he had gone through. To get rid of the bleakness that had entered his eyes, Pepper quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. 

 

Tony sighed into her mouth with pleasure and she placed her fingers on his arc, feeling his Flame surge through him. He broke off the kiss, held her tightly against him and raised his gauntlet covered hand. 

 

"Let us try it together. Raise your hand, Pepper. And close your eyes." 

 

She did as he said. Pepper took it all in, the warmth of the sun, Tony's comfortingly warm body pressed to hers, his rough beard on her cheek and his musky male scent in her nostrils. She was so sensitive to his Flame she could even hear it surging through him, like a gentle river. It seemed to calm her, the soft sound.

 

In her inner mind, she gasped, as for the first time ever, she saw a giant ring of red fire, swirling and whirling with might. It seemed to be whispering her name and she instinctively said _Summac_.

 

It pulsed vibrantly and she felt it come towards her and wash over her with a gentle but powerful light. As it flowed through her body, she channeled it mentally.

 

_I need to hit the shield, I need to hit the shield._

 

She saw the shield in her mind, saw its center point. _Too strong, too thick. Its edges are weak, it will lose balance if I hit its edge._

 

Her fingers itched, the fire, excited like a child to be set free. And she let it free, opening her eyes at the last minute, to watch two bolts of orange fire burst from her hands.

 

They hit the shield on its left and right edge successively and Pepper gasped with happiness as the giant shield tottered backwards and fell to the ground with a clang. 

 

She turned and noticed Tony standing a little away from her, quietly smiling.  The look of pride in his eyes made her blush and she stepped towards him.

 

"Tony, when did you..."

 

"I felt you concentrating and stepped away. Did you see Stane this time?" 

 

"No..." she said happily. "I didn't. Tony, I saw... when I closed my eyes, I saw a giant ring of fire calling my name."

 

He widened his eyes at her. "I see fire in my mind too, but streams and banners... this means...." he caught her fingers in his hand "Pep, this means your fire could be alive, could be sentient." 

 

"I want to try it again. I want to bring the shield down again."

 

Tony smiled widely at her. "Yes! Pep, let's try that again." 

 

He quickly went over to the shield and moved it back some more, increasing the distance between it and Pepper.  

 

She raised her hands, this time keeping her eyes open and focused on the shield. The sun suddenly shone across the shield, illuminating it vibrantly. And a thought began to echo in Pepper's mind.

 

_I want to hit the center... I want to blast it till it falls. The shield must fall._

 

She heard her fire roar in her ears, as if in answer. And she straightened her fingers and blasted the shield in three short bursts, all aimed at its center. 

 

As it fell backwards to the ground with a clang, Pepper squealed with joy. She whooped and leapt at Tony, who caught her quickly, laughing at her happiness. 

 

He raised her in his arms, exclaiming, "Pepper! That was amazing!"

 

He lowered her and she smiled softly as he excitedly mimicked her movements. "You moved your hands like this! And the bolts! Pepper, the bolts of fire!  You should have seen it! They were deadly but so precise!" 

 

Him being so enamored with her firepower, made her heart swell with love for him. She pulled him towards her and kissed him hard. He seemed taken aback by her enthusiasm. She kissed him deeply, making him moan and press himself tightly to her. When she finally let him go, Tony stared at her dazedly as he tried to catch his breath. 

 

Pepper tapped his chin smugly. "You helped me do this with your tips, Lord Stark... give yourself some credit."

 

As Tony tugged on his collar vainly, she said mischievously, "Give yourself 12 percent of the credit..."

 

He stared open-mouthed at her and Pepper suppressed a grin. "I think 12 percent is a decent amount..."

 

"12 percent! Pepper!"

 

She shrugged at him, smiling widely. "An argument can be made for 15... if you play your cards right..."

 

He huffed at her and she pressed her hand to her mouth, to muffle her giggles as Tony indignantly turned his back to her. 

 

She stepped back as it was his turn to try. He took four direct shots at the shield's edges. As it fell, he looked at his firing hand critically. She grinned as she knew his inventor mind was busy comparing his firing power with hers. 

 

"Tony..." she said gently as he seemed deep in thought. "Tony, let it go...".

 

He was muttering something to himself and she stepped closer and took his gauntlet-covered hand in hers. Pepper began to walk towards the middle of the clearing, gently pulling Tony along, who came after her, still muttering to himself.

 

She smiled up at the sun. The middle was a dip in the grassy plain and she slowly descended the gentle slope, the blades of green grass crinkling under her feet. The day seemed so clear, so bright. "It is amazing how your perspective can change... just by believing in yourself, in accepting yourself..." she whispered to the sky quietly. 

 

Her statement brought Tony out of his distracted state and he tightened his grip on her hand, tugging her back lightly. Pepper turned and smiled at him. 

 

"Someone mentioned clay shooting?" She quirked an eyebrow at him.

 

Tony clapped his hands excitedly and positioned her to stand at a point in the sloped valley. He explained, "I am going to toss a number of small objects in the air. Not at you! But at a curve, away from you, passing by you. And you need to shoot them."

 

"In the air!"

 

"Yes, Pep, in the air. Do not worry, only one object at a time. And I will do so at the count of three. Wait for the count." He kissed her quickly and bolted back up the hill, presumably to get the target objects.

 

She watched him with wide eyes and a minute later, he was at the top of the hill, holding up something that looked like an old boot. 

 

"Ready?" He shouted.

 

She replied, "Yes!"

 

"One! Two! Three! Fire!"

 

Pepper watched as Tony rotated his hand around and threw the boot in a perfect curve. It flew above her and passed her and all she did was stare at its smooth trajectory in the air. 

 

As it fell to the ground, she suddenly realized she was supposed to shoot it and raised her hand. She turned back to the hill and shook her head wryly because Tony was busy snorting with laughter. 

 

"Alright, yes, I realized too late that I had to shoot the boot in the middle of the curve. Alright Tony, that is quite enough. Let's go again."

 

He was still smiling widely as she raised her hand. Pepper decided not to look at Tony this time and just focus on the sky in front of her. She heard him ask "Ready?"

 

"Yes!"

 

"One! Two! Three! Fire!"

 

This time, she saw the bottle whiz past and she fired but missed it by a few inches. It fell to the ground and Pepper bit her lip in frustration.

 

"Again!"

 

Once again Tony threw a target, another boot and this time, Pepper timed her shot to hit the boot as it descended. It grazed the boot lightly. 

 

She blew out hard, her lack of aim frustrating her. Tony came running down the hill towards her. 

 

"Let's try something easier!"

 

He stood in front of her, a boot in his hand and without warning, chucked it forwards, high in the air. Then Tony raised his gauntlet and hit the boot mid-air, with a blast of blue flame.

 

Pepper clapped as he turned to her. "Now you try, Pep..."

 

"Tony, I have not managed to get a single hit so far." 

 

"Pepper," he said patiently, "what did I tell you?"

 

She said slowly, "When we fall, we need to pick ourselves up and try again..."

 

"Yes, so try, it won't be easy but you can do it. Come on!" He raised his hand, clutching a thick piece of wood. When Tony gave her the signal and tossed it, Pepper focused on the rising object and as it began to fall back, she aimed a few feet below it and fired. 

 

Her shot was slightly closer this time and buoyed by her improvement, she tried again until finally she hit one boot squarely, knocking it off course. 

 

There wasn't much time to celebrate because she and Tony had to run around the clearing, stomping out the smoldering targets in the grass, to prevent a fire from starting.

 

As she caught her breath from the running around, Pepper watched Tony put on his armor, complete with knee guards. He pulled his helmet on, then backed away quickly as she advanced on him with irritation. 

 

"Pepper!"

 

"Anthony Stark! Get out of that armor right now!"

 

"Pepper, sweeting, listen to me!" Tony caught her arms and held her at bay as she fumed silently, steam nearly coming out of her ears. 

 

"Okay, Pepper, take a deep breath... I am not asking you to kill me... all I am saying it...someday it may happen... that you need to shoot around me... to hit someone behind me...I am just asking for that..."

 

She frowned at him, still highly irritated with his dangerous idea. "You want me to shoot around you??"

 

"I want to see if my suit can withstand your flame. Just as a strength test. Can it handle it?"

 

"Okay, so then we should first test it, Without you in it!!"

 

She shouted the last part but Tony seemed to be interested in her idea.

 

"Alright, that's a good idea, let us try that out first. With just the chest plate."

 

She helped him pull it off and they placed it standing on the grass, propped up by placing one of the wooden targets behind it.

 

Tony and Pepper took a few steps back and Pepper focused on the armor. She was slightly flustered as the armor was so uniquely Tony's, so deeply associated in her mind with him, that subconsciously she did not want to hit it. 

 

Tony sensed her discomfort and said softly, "I am right here, Pep, we are just checking its strength, that's all."

 

She nodded and closed her eyes, feeling her fingers itch. She opened her eyes and blasted the chest plate lightly. 

 

The fire rained across the armor briefly and she stopped. They both ran over to it. It was singed lightly but had not been damaged by the fire and she was relieved. Her relief ended when Tony, first checking if the armor had cooled down, made to tug it onto him.

 

He grimaced as it was still hot and put it down quickly. Pepper turned her back onto him and walked away angrily. 

 

_The man is mad, he is asking me to fire upon him voluntarily... all in the name of an experiment! Well, I won't do it!_

 

"I won't do it, Tony! I just won't!"

 

She turned back to glare at him, standing there in his leg armor. 

 

"Pepper," he quickly came after and stopped her angry march away. "Pepper, sweetheart, listen, I know I seem crazy..."

 

She snorted. "More like dangerously crazy..."

 

"Okay, okay but hear me out... we do not know Stane's strength... We do not know the extent of what he can do... he is a necromancer, a man who exclusively practices dark magic."

 

Tony looked deep into her eyes and she was slightly shocked to see fear in his brown depths. "Pep, we do not know what Stane is capable of doing... he created or called up Girescu, who was undead!"

 

Tony swallowed hard. "What other vile magic does he have under his control?"

 

"And there's the Snake..." she whispered, the memory of the giant grey eye with its reddish orange triangular pupil, making her shiver involuntarily. 

 

Tony caught her arms in his and rubbed them comfortingly. "We can face anything, Pepper, together, but we need to be prepared for it... all I am asking is just a chance to see how strong my armor is against magical fire." 

 

She nodded reluctantly. "Alright Tony...just a stream!"

 

She raised her finger at him threateningly. "Just as a test! I am not blasting you with the intention to fire at you!"

 

He grinned boyishly at her. "Don't worry, my sweet, I have no intention of turning into a grilled chicken. Come. Stand here in the center."

 

She did so, warning him, "Tony, put all your armor on! I mean it!"

 

He pulled his helmet on and stood four feet away from her, arms at his side.

 

"Ready?" she asked, not sure if she was talking to herself or to Tony.

 

"Yes! Come on Pepper! Just a short blast." 

 

She aimed her hands strictly at his chest plate as she did not want to take a chance by hitting his helmet or his legs. Pepper bit her lip hard and looked at Tony. Her hands were shaking.

 

_I do not want to do this...I cannot hit Tony... I just can't!_

 

She fired a stray shot that missed Tony completely and hit a wooden target far behind him.

 

"Pepper," Tony said slowly, "I know it is difficult... but..."

 

She reacted angrily. "Difficult is putting it mildly! You want me to hit you with this!"

 

She raised her hands. "Hit you with fire! Tony, come on! I love you dammit! I can't!"

 

_I am not going to cry, I am not going to cry..._

 

She sniffed loudly and turned away from him. He came up behind her and hugged her, his steel armor hard against her. 

 

"Pepper, I am not trying to torture you or give you grief, I am just..." He sighed against her and she pleaded with him. "Tony, I am not strong enough to do this... please Tony... I hit my mother with my fire and ended up killing her!"

 

She turned around and hugged him tightly, uncaring of the hard steel armor.

 

"I love you Tony, I don't want to hurt you..." She whispered sadly. "Please... I can't ever hurt you...." 

 

He nodded gently and she let him go, wiping at her eyes.

 

Tony tipped her chin up with his hand. "Hey... don't cry sweetheart. Want to see a trick? A trick with my Flame?"

 

She nodded and he stepped away from her and slid the lid of his Arc open.

 

Pepper widened her eyes at him in shock. "Tony! What are you doing?"

 

He smiled widely at her. "Wait and see, my love, wait and see."

 

She watched quietly as a thin wisp of blue flame began to stream out of his armor, rising lightly into the air. It was hesitant and shy and seemed to pause. 

 

Tony concentrated and it twirled upwards with a smokey trail. 

 

"You see, Pep, I am not as good as you, with my flame but..." she gasped in wonder as the wisp began to thicken, "I can control it somewhat."

 

The wisp had turned into a powerful blue ribbon of glowing, throbbing fire. It swirled and curled around an invisible point. Tony closed his eyes and began to whisper under his breath. 

 

She shrieked in awe as the ribbon head began to take the shape of a mythical beast of yore, a shape she had seen only in paintings and art. Thin tendrils and tiny horns began to form on its wide brow. It had a serpentine face with deep-set hollow eyes and a long gaping mouth, filled with pointed teeth. Its nostrils were flared and scaled heavily. It was a thick outline in the pulsating blue flame. At last, a huge pair of horns appeared on the back of its large head.

 

"The Dragon... is this the..." she whispered in wonder as the being began to swirl around above them, the ribbon turning into a long, cylindrical body, with lean arms.

 

Tony nodded. "I have seen this form before, when I let my flame out in the fight against Asmodeus the Demon Prince. But... it wasn't so detailed then..." 

 

The form wafted towards Pepper and she backed away slightly, so it huffed at her, tiny puffs of light blue smoke from its nostrils. 

 

She grew bold and stretched out her fingers. The ribbon of fire...the Dragon gently moved against her fingers and Pepper gasped out loud at the burning, warm strength of the Flame, the same power she felt, whenever she touched Tony's Arc.

 

The ribbon began to roar faintly but kept pressing at her hand and Tony laughed. She smiled at him." I think It likes me."

 

"Him and he definitely does, Pepper, the Dragon has always liked you..."

 

Tony was looking at her lovingly and something inside her began to glow. Suddenly Pepper felt very warm inside and she closed her eyes. She saw the ring of fire in her mind's eye, rotating in the darkness. It trembled and flew towards her. She could dimly see it take a shape, mid-flight. Then all was dark. 

 

And she heard Tony exclaim and opened her eyes. Her hand was raised and somehow, out of her control, a thick stream of fire was leaving her fingertips. She could feel something moving with her and instinctively, Pepper began to move her own fingers, shaping the stream.

 

The bright orange stream began to take shape, twisting and moving until finally, the shape of a flying beast was visible. Thick, feathery wings out of flame, a large tail trailing behind the body, a narrow chest and a delicate pointed head. The eyes of the beast glowed dark red, a rich contrast to its orange body. Pepper was confused as to what the beast actually was. 

 

"Tony, it seems like some sort of bird...isn't it?" She asked, curious as it flew elegantly around them, wings beating gently, its very movement, fiery poetry in motion. 

 

"Not just any bird..." Tony whispered behind her, his voice filled with wonder, "it is a phoenix! Good Lord, Pepper, you have a phoenix within you!"

 

"A phoenix?" She whispered in confusion. "Wait! You don't mean..."

 

"A fire-bird from the Sun... that lives forever... and regenerates itself in fire and flames... Could Summac have been a phoenix?? That crashed onto Earth to die? That would explain its association with the sun and fire... Pepper, what a glorious beast!"

 

Indeed, the fire-bird was flying majestically around the clearing, leaving behind a fine trail of flame, its tail gloriously orange in the setting sunset. Pepper could see it had grown a fine crest of flame feathers, shining brightly. From its lower position, the Dragon roared at it suspiciously and she suddenly was afraid for her fire being.

 

"Tony, what if your Dragon attacks it?" She whispered.

 

Tony hugged her from behind and rested his prickly heavy head on her shoulder. His beard tickled her ear and she shrugged her shoulder but that only increased the prickly sensation.

 

He tightened his grip around her waist and sighed deeply. "Somehow my love, I have a feeling they will be friends."

 

She wasn't so sure as the Dragon surged upwards to the fire-bird, with a mighty roar, its blue body long and lean. The two flame beings began to circle around each other, each wary of the other. Then they raced towards each other and Pepper closed her eyes in fear.

 

"Oooohhhhh!"

 

"Relax, Pepper, look..." Tony's deep voice was in her ear and she opened her eyes and smiled with relief.

 

The Phoenix and the Dragon were excitedly swirling and twirling around each other, in loops and circles, as if getting a good look at each other. They then started to move in a circle, each trying to outdo the other.

 

She laughed at the way, the Dragon kept nudging the Phoenix, trying to gain the lead. And the Phoenix would just push the Dragon back into place quickly. Then it swatted at the Dragon with its tail.

 

"They seem to be racing..." she giggled, "Tony, they are racing!"

 

Tony's response was to kiss her cheek and she moved her face to kiss his lips.

 

Pepper turned in his arms and whispered against his face, "Tony, thank you for showing me such an amazing sight... thank you... you always know how to make me smile... thank you, my love..." she kissed him deeply, her tongue dancing against his, holding him tightly against her.

 

They kept kissing, the flame beings still circling above them, the magic of the moment making Pepper kiss Tony all the more harder. She ran her fingers through his cut hair.

 

Finally out of breath, they stopped kissing. Taking deep breaths, Tony whispered to her, "It may have started out as my trick but... I think you have outdone me, my love... I am dumbstruck by your Phoenix... "

 

"And I by your Flame... I love you, Anthony Stark..." She nuzzled his face and he whispered back, "I love you too, Pepper, I will always love you..."

 

The roar of the Dragon made them look up and Pepper exclaimed at the darkening sky above them. "Tony, I think it is going to rain!"

 

As if it was waiting for her permission all this time, a thick droplet of water fell from the sky. Then another and another.

 

The Dragon fire raced back towards Tony's Arc and he laughed loudly. "Alright, you big coward, scared of a little water.... come back now!"

 

The Flame surged back into Tony, who gritted his teeth and held himself firm as the wide, broad, blue body of the Dragon disappeared into his Arc.

 

The Phoenix gently lowered itself towards Pepper and moved against her fingers. It drifted towards Tony and lightly circled him as if looking him over. Then it gently drifted over Pepper and magically, fell like a melting wave of light over her. She felt a gentle warmth flow through her. It felt as if the fire within her, had finally accepted her. 

 

Then it began to rain in earnest. Tony, silly man that he was, simply stood in place and stared up at the sky. She picked up her skirt and said loudly, "Tony we have got to get out of the rain! Run!" and started to run back towards the Keep.

 

 


	53. By the Light of the Fire

 

The next two chapter are Epilogues. 

 

Warning: Sexual Content ahead. 

 

 

* * *

_Amor Vincit Omnia_

Love conquers all things; let us too surrender to Love.

 

 

They ran back to the Keep, Tony laughing as Pepper exclaimed "It is so cold!". She lifted her skirts and ran like the wind, her red hair flying with her. He tried to keep up with her but it was difficult as he was still wearing his helmet and chest plate.

 

They rounded the wall, their footsteps ringing on the cobbled yard. Pepper ran to the door and opened it quickly. Tony stood in the center of the yard, looking up at the grey sky. He tugged off his armor and held it in his hands. As the rain fell on him, the cold water relaxing him somehow, he had a singular thought.

 

_This is the day, today is the day, I am going to ask her, I am going to ask Pepper to marry me..._

 

He stood there with his eyes closed, the feeling of knowing what he had to do, washing over him, like the falling rain. 

 

He smiled as he felt a warm hand on his collar, tugging him backwards and heard Pepper's exasperated voice exclaim at him, "Anthony Stark, will you get in from the rain please!"

 

He let her tug him into the house and they stood there at the entrance, dripping wet. He placed his armor down and pulled off his knee guards and gauntlets. Pepper was shivering and Tony took advantage of her distraction, to hold her arms. "Stay right here for just a minute."

 

She nodded and he ran to the living room. He quickly started a fire and pulled out the soft fur rug from the trunk in the room. Tony spread it in front of the fireplace. 

 

When he returned to the entrance, he huffed loudly as Pepper, of course, had disappeared. She must have heard him for he heard her say, "Tony, I am looking for some towels... wait... wait... got them!"

 

She came from the kitchen, hands full of towels. Determined to get her to the fireplace, Tony quickly picked up her in his arms, without warning. 

 

Ignoring her surprised squeak, he cradled wet, soft Pepper and walked to the fireplace. He gently set her down on the rug and she promptly stood up, huffing at him. But he just grinned at her and she shook her head at him.

 

"I was perfectly capable of walking..."

 

"I know, I just want an excuse to pick you up."

 

Pepper quickly unbuttoned his shirt and shoved it off his shoulders, chiding him firmly. "Anthony Stark, get out of your wet clothes now! You will catch a fever!"

 

She was so effectively undressing him, that he decided to help her by undoing the buttons at the back of her dress. He was nearly done, when he noticed Pepper's hands had stopped around his hips. She had undone his trousers but was hesitating at his drawstring braies. He watched as she blushed prettily in the firelight, her delicate face turning a light red. But she didn't move her hands away.

 

He gently raised her chin with one hand, to look into her blue eyes. She swallowed as he guided her hands in undoing the strings, not breaking eye contact. Then he let the braies fall down completely and Pepper gasped as she stared at his bared cock. Tony gritted his teeth as he could feel himself hardening under her curious gaze. 

 

"It is nothing you haven't seen before, my love..." he muttered to her, stroking her cheek with his thumb. She smiled at him then and he picked up one of the towels from the floor and wrapped it around his hips, pushing his braies down completely and stepping out of them.

 

He stood in front of Pepper, preening slightly as she stared at him wide-eyed and curious, her eyes moving all over him avidly. Even though she had seen him naked, she still looked at him as though he was a wonder and Tony enjoyed it. 

 

He gently turned her around and undid all the buttons on the back of her dress. He kissed her neck as he pushed her wet dress off her body. She was clad in only her chemise now and she turned around to face him. 

 

Tony gulped rather audibly as he could see Pepper's body beautifully outlined in the thin, clingy chemise, her erect nipples impudently poking through the wet cloth. A memory came to him so vividly, that he had to say something.

 

He took a towel and began to softly rub her hair. She sighed and stood perfectly still. He cleared his throat and said softly, "Pepper... I do not know if you remember... but after we fought the slavers... you came to my room... and stood there in front of the fireplace... in a shift..."

 

Pepper was peeking at him from under the towel, a half-smile around her lips. 

 

He admitted guiltily, "I could see your body completely, the material was nearly transparent.... and I didn't tell you... I wanted to say something but your... your amazing beauty just..."

 

He did not know where he was going with this but Pepper placed her soft fingers on his arc and Tony looked into her eyes, captivated by the way they had turned a melting dark blue. 

 

"I remember, Tony," she said softly, smiling at him, "I remember being so scared of what I was going to do but I felt I had to do it... I had to thank you somehow and giving my body to you was the only way I knew how." 

 

He opened his mouth to apologize for his behavior but she pressed her fingers to his lips gently.

 

"And you... you saw how scared I was... you could have taken advantage, you could have done the deed, what was I to you, just a runaway slave... but you..." she moved her fingers over his face, touching him lightly, "Tony, you let me go, you controlled your passion and let me go... that day I realized..."

 

"Realized?" he whispered.

 

"I realized you were a good man and that I was safe with you..." she rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him tightly. "I am so lucky, so damn lucky, that it was you that pulled me out of the lake, Lord Stark..." 

 

He felt his throat close up with emotion at her words and cleared his throat. "I am the lucky one here... I don't know what I did to deserve you..."

 

Pepper sighed and said softly, "I love you, Tony, I love you so much."

 

He smiled and then she shivered. Tony suddenly remembered she was still in her wet clothes. He gently pushed her back from him and undid the buttons on the front of her chemise. Then he looked at Pepper, who nodded silently. 

 

He pushed the chemise of her ivory shoulders and slowly pushed it off her, the wet material clinging to her flesh. He moved it downwards off her hips, off her long legs. She stepped out of it daintily and he placed it on top of his wet clothes. 

 

Pepper was completely naked, so Tony looked at a point beyond her shoulder, trying valiantly not to look at her. 

 

She giggled and said softly, "Now whose being shy, huh?"

 

Then she bent and picked up a towel from the pile of them on the floor. He took it from her and began to rub her down, starting with her lovely shoulders and arms, her soft chest and her narrow waist. Then he knelt and took his time around her hips, smiling as he heard Pepper smother a gasp, at the way he used the towel, to wipe the moisture away from her thighs and her legs.

She placed a hand on his shoulder as he lifted one delicate foot, wiped it dry and then did the same for the other.

 

Tony pressed his face against her soft firm stomach and pressed a kiss to her belly button, feeling her skin tremble under his lips as he wrapped the towel around her hips. He whispered against her, "I love you too, Pepper, truly, madly, deeply...I love you..."

 

She tugged on his hair lightly and they stood naked in front of each other, eyes locked in a silent dance of mutual love. 

 

Tony smiled down at her. "Why don't we sit down? We need to get warmed up and what better place to do so, than by the fire?"

 

Pepper smiled back but then said worriedly, "But Tony, what about Jarvis and Magdalene? Won't they come back?"

 

"Nope, I take it you didn't see Magdalene's note... they have gone to the nearby town for some christening ceremony...they won't return till tomorrow afternoon." 

 

He waggled his eye brows at her mischievously but Pepper surprised him by smirking right back and drawling out in a very sensual manner, "So that means you and I are completely alone tonight... good..."

 

She brightly suggested "So Tony, do you want some wine?" He nodded and she turned to the table to fetch a bottle. He took advantage of this, to quickly rummage through his wet trousers. He was looking for the very article he had been carrying around since their magical night in the East Wing: his mother's ring, a sapphire set in gold, surrounded by diamonds.

 

Tony found the little box and then looked down at himself. _I am wearing nothing but a towel, where do I keep it on me?_

 

He heard the clink of glasses and realized Pepper was coming back towards him. So he quickly tossed it in a corner behind the fireplace. 

 

Tony lay back on his arms, propping himself up. Pepper lowered herself to the floor, tucking her knees neatly under her. She poured out two glasses of wine and handed one to Tony. He clinked his glass to hers, said softly, "To your good health, my love" and drank deeply, draining the glass in one shot. 

 

He wanted the wine to give him some courage because he was suddenly feeling very nervous. Pepper drank slowly and put her glass down. Then she rubbed her arms and Tony asked, "Pepper, do you still feel cold?"

 

She nodded, looking sweetly innocent and childlike to him, hair undone and slightly wet, eyes bright on his. Tony stood up and went to the trunk, where he found a large linen blanket. 

 

He came back to the fireplace, handed it to Pepper and sat back down. He expected Pepper to wrap it around herself but instead she clambered into his lap slowly. He held her gently as she faced him and wrapped the blanket around them both.

 

She sighed and said softly, "Now I feel warm...", her chest against his, her arms around him, her head leaning against his shoulder and the ends of the blanket falling around them.

 

Tony hugged her and held the ends of the blanket together at her back. He began to rock gently and Pepper snuggled into his chest even more, her head burrowed into his neck and shoulder. 

 

They sat there in companionable silence, the fire crackling gently and the shadows growing in the room as evening turned into night. Tony kissed the top of Pepper's head softly, thinking she had gone to sleep, she was so quiet and her breathing so even.

 

"Sleep, my love, sleep..."

 

She surprised him by raising her head and kissing him gently, pressing her lips to his in a very soft caress. He felt her smile against his lips. "I am not sleeping, Tony, I was just enjoying this... this peace... your arms around me..." 

 

He nodded and swallowed hard. "Pepper, there's something I wanted to talk to you about..."

 

She leaned back in his arms and looked at him curiously, her eyes shining in the firelight. "What is it, my lord?"

 

His brain was screaming out instructions that his tongue was refusing to obey. Pepper looped her arms around his neck and kissed his nose. "Tell me, my love, tell me what is it...".

 

_Come on Tony, tell her how you feel, ask her... man up now!_

 

He swallowed and stammered slowly, "We may not have met under conventional circumstances..." she smiled at that, "and we don't have a conventional relationship..."

 

"How do you mean?"

 

"Well, you asked me to train you, then you came with me on adventures, we fought foes together, seen impossible things together..." He closed his eyes briefly and she leaned her forehead against his, "Pepper, you have saved me in more ways than you think..."

 

She huffed at him and he said firmly, "Yes, you have and I am not just talking about battles and enemies. You have saved from me, from a life of eternal loneliness, you are the only one," he looked into her sapphire eyes which were gazing into his, "you are the only one Pep, who looked past my armor, who looked past my Arc, who became my friend..."

 

She smiled softly at him and he whispered, "I have trained you as well as I could but when it comes to love... there are times when I've let you down..."

 

She caught his jaw in her hand and he gulped as Pepper stared at him with a rather steely glint in her eyes. "Tony Stark, we agreed to leave that event in the past... why do you still beat yourself up over that? I've made stupid mistakes too!"

 

"Like what?" He widened his eyes so comically, that she giggled. 

 

Then Pepper looked at him very patiently. "I never really told you how I felt... I missed you in the stars, I worried about you in Patait... then we started courting and I was in love with you but I never told you, even though you were so loving and good to me..." 

 

She kissed his forehead softly. "Do you know when I realized how foolish my behavior was?" 

 

He shook his head, eyes still wide. Pepper admitting her secrets, was fascinating him.

 

Pepper bit her lip. "When you entered that stupid tournament, I was so damn worried... I kept telling myself, that the minute it was over, I would tell you how I felt!"

 

She hugged him suddenly, nearly toppling them over. "Then you fell on the grass and my heart stopped...I thought I had lost you, my lord. I thought I had lost you... "

 

She sighed against him and he patted her back. Pepper continued in a soft, trembling voice, "You did not wake up for four days... four days... and I hated myself, I would never be able to tell you how I felt, how I loved you..." 

 

She pushed herself back, to look at him with shimmering eyes, a tear gently falling down her cheek. He rubbed it away with his thumb. "Tony," she murmured, ruffling his hair, "We both held our feelings back. We both made mistakes... but now..." she looked deep into his eyes, smiling at him. He felt his Flame surge with happiness. 

 

"Tony, I love you and you love me. Forget the past, the future holds everything for you and me." 

 

He nodded and said slowly, "The future is what I wanted to talk about, at least, what I am coming to." 

 

He gently set her down on the rug and she sat on her knees. 

 

Tony moved on his knees, towards the fireplace corner and picked up the box. He held it in one hand and moved back to the rug. Pepper was looking at him curiously. 

 

"Tony, what do you have in your hand?"

 

He bent forward on his knees and took Pepper's hand in his free one. Tony kissed each finger softly and then let it go.

He lifted his face to look at Pepper. He opened his other hand and revealed the box.

 

She gasped audibly as he flicked the box open and took out the ring. Then he held the ring in both hands and said gently, "Pepper, you are the greatest gift a man could ask for... in every way and every manner. I count myself most fortunate to have met you... now I sit before you, my heart in my hands and I ask you: Will you make me the luckiest man in this land and consent to be my wife?"

 

Tony's heart was thudding loudly as he stared into Pepper's wide blue eyes, which had turned light sky blue with shock. Her mouth was parted in a silent 'O' and she was just staring at him blankly. 

 

Then she cupped his face in her hands. "Tony Stark, my teacher, my training partner, my savior...my love..." She kissed his lips softly, "I would be honored to be your wife, my lord..." 

 

He could hardly believe his ears as Pepper kept kissing him, his lips still from the shock of her accepting his proposal. She smiled against his mouth and leaned back on her heels. 

 

He was still dazedly staring at her and she teasingly said, "Well Tony, is that beautiful ring for you or for me?"

 

Tony took her hand in his and reverently slipped the ring onto her finger. He kissed her hand and she stroked his hair softly. 

 

"Pepper, I swear," he said seriously, "I swear to spend the rest of my days, keeping you happy and safe and striving to be worthy of you..."

 

"Tony," she said softly, "my knight, my lord, you are and have always been worthy of me, I swear to worship you with my mind and body. I've got you, my Lord..."

 

"Well," he grinned charmingly at her, "I got you first. I pulled you out of the Lake, remember?" 

 

Pepper threw back her head and laughed joyously. "Tony, somehow you always find a way to say that..."

 

He pulled her back towards him and kissed her hard. She moved against him and Tony lay back as Pepper draped her long, lean self over him.

 

She was lying on him, her slender body pressed to his from head to toe and her mouth taking his tenderly, lips and tongue moving in time to match his. Tony moved his hands over her bare back, gently holding her to him. Without letting go of his mouth, Pepper caught one of his hands in her own and moved it to the towel covering her backside. She guided his hand to push the towel off and then touch her. 

 

Tony broke off the kiss and as she kissed his neck, he stroked her petal soft curves. Pepper shifted against him restlessly, a deep shudder going through her as he kept petting her, whispering soft words of admiration. Her pointed nipples were branding him with sensation and Tony cupped her backside and slowly rubbed his towel-clad hips against her softness. 

 

Pepper cried out and bit his neck but he just kept rubbing against her until she was shuddering against him. He moved her thick curtain of hair away from her face and kissed her ear. She was muttering his name indistinctly and he gently parted her legs, to slip his fingers against her womanhood. 

 

Then she bucked in earnest as Tony began to stroke her slit up and down, feeling her moistness under his fingertips.

 

"Good lord, Pepper," he whispered in awe, "you are already wet..."

 

"My love... Tony..." she moved helplessly against his fingers and moaned deeply, "Tony, touch me please... please Tony..." Then she gasped as he thrust one finger into her moist core.

 

She was slick with arousal and he wasted no time in thrusting one more and then another finger into her. Pepper was now moving herself back and forth, against his still fingers. He used his other hand to push her torso upwards, so that he could touch her breasts easily.

 

Pepper moved herself according to his direction and raised her chest slightly. Tony grinned widely as her new position meant her rose pink nipples dangled tantalizingly close to his mouth, like ripe cherries. He raised his head and laved at one dangling erect tip. 

 

Pepper cried out his name raggedly and began to move more urgently against his fingers. He kept licking the nipple, her hair falling like a reddish gold curtain around him, her womanhood soft and warm against his questing fingers and the beautiful porcelain flesh pressed intimately to him. His other hand was at her ribs, moving slowly over her soft flesh.

 

Pepper was keening now but he patiently kissed the valley of flesh between her breasts and moved to the other nipple. He felt her core tighten around his fingers and he knew she was close. So he raised his head and gently bit her erect nipple. 

 

Pepper threw her head back, her beautiful neck arched in passion and let out one long, wailing cry. Her hips remained still and he felt her release on his fingers. 

 

As she collapsed weakly against him, sated and flush with arousal, he gently hugged her to him. He could feel his own erection, painfully hard now, pushing strongly against the towel. 

 

Pepper exhaled heavily against him and he smiled. Then Tony widened his eyes as he felt her hands at the towel.

 

Pepper raised herself off him and sat down between his legs, knees tucked under her. She took off the towel and held him in her fingers. Tony took a deep breath and growled out, "Pepperrr..."

 

She tilted her head, a half-smile playing around her lips and said throatily, "Your turn, my lord." 

 

Then using the skill she had shown the night she tied him up, Pepper began to slowly drive him mad with her clever fingers. She held his erect cock firmly and began to move her fist up and down slowly. Tony closed his eyes and tried to hold out. 

 

After a gloriously torturous minute of Pepper's soft but firm fingers moving over the length of him hard and fast, Tony was so close. But he still had some control. Then Pepper grinned sexily and cupped his balls in her other hand. That did it for him. He just let go, with a loud groan of pleasure. 

 

He pumped his seed all over Pepper's feather soft hand, hearing her soft gasp and felt his heart thump loudly. Then Tony just lay there, every bone of his body melted with pleasure.

 

Pepper began to wipe him with a towel and he murmured a protest but she shushed him firmly, so he let her continue. Then she lay down beside him, curling under his arm and pulling up the blanket over them both.

 

"Tony, we need to sleep in our own beds, we cannot sleep here..." she murmured sleepily, nuzzling his chest.

 

"Yes, Pepper," he said, close to drifting off to sleep himself.

 

Pepper placed her hand on his Arc, a familiar gesture of hers that Tony loved. She lay her ringed finger against the Arc and looked at it, smiling sleepily. "Mine..." she whispered softly and closed her eyes. 

 

He kissed her forehead. "Yes, Pepper, the ring is all yours..." 

 

Pepper opened her eyes, luminously dark blue and smiled at him, love shining in their blue depths. Tony just looked at her. "Tony," she said softly, "I was talking about you..." and she tapped her ring against the Arc, "you are mine and I am yours. Now go to sleep, silly, we need to go upstairs soon."

 

"Sure, Pep, just five minutes." 

 

The fire grew low and darkness fell around the Keep but the Iron Knight and the Lady from Cumbria did not care, they slept blissfully in each other's arms. 

 


	54. Epilogue I - The Game of Chess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow, the final chapter of this huge adventure. 

 

* * *

 

He looked down at the chess board in front of him. His pawns and knights were scattered about the board but he smiled as he could make sense of the chaos. After all, it was his board.

 

He stroked his beard and moved his piece.

 

To a bystander, it would seem that Necromancer Stane was playing chess with himself. If there were any bystanders. Whereas once the Castle of Cumbria was a bustling court of the land, it was now a dusty tomb. And the thought made him smile.

 

"Who would have thought? Who would have thought that the butcher's boy from Moria, would become the king of a kingdom?"

His voice echoed in the large throne room.

 

The he rolled his eyes as a deep, serpentine chuckle filled the silent, cobweb-filled throne room.

 

The voice in his head began to whisper sarcastically, _Sitting on a dead woman's throne fills you with dreams of grandeur.... My, my, you humans are to be pitied. Obsessed with being the king of the mud pile when..._ the room began to shake slightly, _when there is heaven above you, waiting to be destroyed!_

 

Stane closed his eyes as he felt the Serpent slither closer and closer. He knew it was there because the temperature in the room decreased drastically, all of a sudden. 

 

"Serpent, I was merely...."

 

_You were merely thinking of far you have come along... how much you have accomplished... admirable sentiment... but there is still much more to do, my friend._

 

It opened its mouth, its forked tongue glittering in the dim light. _Soooo muccchh morrree,_ it ended on a deep hiss.

 

He laughed now. "Really Serpent, what more is left? The Iron Knight has passed all our tests. So has the Lady, for that matter."

 

The Serpent and him always had conflicting opinions on their chosen candidates. He was intrigued by the sheer resilience of Lord Stark, formerly a noble knight who had been known for his prowess on the field as well as in the bedroom.

 

But in the two years since they had met, Stane was now impressed by the way the knight had turned his life around, becoming a savior of sorts. His exploits had made him renowned as the Iron Knight. 

 

The Serpent chuckled again. _Goodness and valour, no doubt instilled in the man by Ryunn.... Ha! Noble intentions indeed. Now my candidate..._

 

 

Stane sneered. "A mere sheltered waif who ran away from the first conflict she came across. Or rather, that came to her."

 

The Serpent tsked at him loudly.  _Now, now, Stane, it is not what they start as, it is what they become, how they evolve..... the red haired one ..._

 

It hissed happily _the waif has turned into a warrior. What was in her for so long, stamped down and controlled... Has finally stepped out..._

The lidless eyes glowed red as its voice thickened.  _Red glorious eternal fire!_

 

Stane nodded absently. "All to open a gate."

 

One minute the Serpent was a safe distance away, the next it was in his face, flicking its tongue maliciously at him.

 

_Don't you see Stane...._ its voice deep and slithery, _the girl opens the gate to untold power... and whoever controls the gate. .._

 

"Controls the power." completed Stane.

 

_So we must... we must control the girl. She must be ..._ it licked its fangs slowly. _She must be mine, body, spirit, mind... all mine to control._

 

Stane raised his eyebrows at the Being. He had heard all this before. The Serpent loved to hiss about how he was going to break the red-haired girl. Then Stane decided to tease him, knowing he was poking a dangerous beast.

 

"You can play whatever games you want with the girl but... how are you going to break her?"

 

He thought back to the slender flame haired girl on the rainy night. Glaring at him with anger and fire streaming from her fingers.

"She's not going to come along easily." 

 

The Serpent lazily slithered around him. _She is a spirited one. I saw that, I admire it... if she didn't have spirit, I would have let her be... but she has so much fire... and she has developed an unfortunate weakness._

 

"She is insecure." 

 

_ No Stane... you haven't been listening to the reports of the spies. You haven't been listening to the Necklace.   _

 

The orange Orb around the Serpent's scaly neck began to pulse. The Serpent tenderly caressed it with its tongue. 

 

_Orb of Fire and Light, soon... soon your power will be set free... by a disciple from your noble house... and then together... we will unlock the door to everlasting might!_

 

Stane huffed loudly. "This is all very well and good but stop taking in riddles, Serpent! How should we attack the Lady and the Knight?"  

 

The Serpent chuckled at him. _Butcher's boy, we separate them and bring her to us. In our stronghold, in our fort._

 

It waved a large scaly claw over the chess board and Stane suppressed a loud groan. The Serpent had moved all his pieces around, destroying his game.

 

_Now look here, Stane. We are in black. The Bishop and the Rook. All the way on this side._

 

_ And here... equally small... are our good opponents... the Knight and the White Queen, the fairest of them all. All the way across the board.  _

 

Stane exclaimed, tired with the Serpent's playacting. "Exactly! We are far away from them! So far! Why would the red haired girl come back?! She was chased away by her own people!"

 

The Serpent raised his claw. _Patience, my friend, patience... the Queen,_ it emphasized sternly _has fallen in love with her Knight._ It guffawed evilly. _Hopelessly in love._

 

Stane was confused. "Surely Lord Stark is the King?"

 

The Serpent hissed at him. _Stane! The Knight piece is more powerful than the King. But of course, it is second to the Queen._

 

It whispered thoughtfully, _The waif started out as a lowly Pawn but look how far she has come... she is the Queen... the real prize... we capture her and the board is ours... I have digressed, where were we?_  

 

Stane said slowly, "You destroyed my ongoing chess game because you were going to tell me, how we going to capture Your Queen!"

 

The Serpent hissed. _Yesss now I remember. She loves the Knight. So we use that against her. She needs to lose confidence in her Knight. She needs to see, he can't protect her. Once she sees that and gets scared... she will run again and this time... we will be waiting in the shadows... and will chain her once and for all._

 

Stane mulled it over. "I know she will run when scared. But you said it yourself, we need to shake her security... how do we do that? The Iron Knight is ... well, he is a force unparalleled." 

 

The Serpent hissed jeeringly. _He is indeed. But I wonder.. is Lord Stark a match for your Knight?_

 

Stane grinned with maliciousness. "Good heavens! I'd forgotten about him."

 

Out of thin air, the Serpent conjured up a black Knight piece on the board. It placed it in line with the Rook and the Bishop. 

 

On its own, the Black Knight piece moved towards the white side of the board slowly.  

 

The Serpent hissed slowly, its tongue darting about its fanged mouth.  _We send our Black Knight of Horror. To square four where the Iron Knight sits._

 

The black chest piece hovered above the white Knight piece. 

 

_ Black destroys White. _

 

Suddenly the black chess piece smashed the white one viciously into the board, grinding it to a fine powder.  

 

Angry at his candidate being dismissed so easily, Stane objected. "Lord Stark can just be broken. He has his uses as well. There is no need to waste the Flame of Ryunn!"

 

The Serpent raised its evil eyes to him and he gulped at the yellow triangular pupils focusing on him.

 

Then It said in a threatening manner, _Do not speak to me of that power! I only care for the White Queen, not for some tin man with a flame in his chest. My sole objective is to separate them and if killing her Knight does that... so be it! The White Queen is scared and feels alone._

 

The board began to shake lightly. 

 

_ So she runs away again... _

 

The White Queen moved backwards to a black square on the shaking board. 

 

Then the Serpent hissed with happiness.  _She runs right into our trap and we take her..._

 

The Black Bishop rose above the board and flew down over the White Queen.

 

The Serpent grinned a toothy grin and hissed slowly, _Bishop takes White Queen. Game over._

 

The Bishop chess piece disappeared and the White Queen piece slowly started to change color.

 

Stane stared at the now blood red Queen piece, still vibrating slightly on the still chess board. "May I ask Serpent, what are your long terms plans for the girl?" 

 

_ Of course you may. I will show her the extent of her power and then turn her into the living incarnation of Ninea. the red witch queen. She has the skill, the power... all she needs is the temperament and I will teach her that... _

 

It bowed its scaly head reverently to the red chess piece and hissed deeply.  _Summon your Black Knight, Stane, from the depths of this castle. He has a job to do._

 

Stane clapped his hands and one of his minions appeared, bowing deeply. 

 

"It is time to awake my champion. He has a job to do. Bring him to me now!"

 

The minion disappeared and returned, carrying a glass goblet filled with a black ash.

 

He handed it to Stane, who emptied the ash on the ground. Then he cut himself lightly using the edge of the glass and let his blood drip onto the ash.

 

As the ash congealed with the blood and began to simmer, the Serpent slithered around the simmering mass and hissed evilly. 

 

_Go forth. Black Knight of Horror. Go to Lorinthia. Find the Iron Knight... and break him to bone and blood. Do not harm the girl. The girl is mine..._

 

The black mass began to bubble and the Serpent turned to Stane.  _Send a few foot soldiers and only one of my Dark Legion beings. I do not want to attract a lot of attention._

 

Stane rubbed his hands together. "The door to power will soon be opened."

 

_ Yes, my friend... soon... _

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems like I have revealed the entire plot of the next adventure but all i can say is.... even the best made plans are meant to be thwarted. 


	55. Epilogue II - End-Credits Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is with a heavy heart, that I upload this epilogue and end the "Something Celestial This Way Comes" adventure. It ended up being a lot longer than I had originally planned and our heroes have come a long, long way. I enjoyed writing every chapter of this adventure...
> 
> Think of this as an end-credits scene (a type of scene, a certain studio has become famous for) which connects two minor characters. They may seem minor, but they remain two of my favorite original characters. I wish I could have written more of them.
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting and remaining interested in this story. 
> 
> Special thanks to SelenitaLunar and Amstspp, who have been following this story for a long time. 
> 
> And as always, I have to thank igotyoufirst whose feedback has always helped Tony and Pepper (and me). Things would have been very different without her inputs. 
> 
> The next adventure is going to end the Iron Knight saga. I'm going to take a two week break to write it. It is going to have angst, magic, smut and of course, Pepperony.
> 
> See you soon! 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Milene finished going through another giant historical tome and sighed tiredly. Ever since the Iron Knight and Lady had destroyed the Menolestes, King Rheiner had appointed her as the High Priestess of Patait. She was also the chief historian, an honor bestowed upon her by Duke Rorshach, because of her immense knowledge of Patait's history.  

 

While these appointments were something she had previously only dreamed of, it also meant she had very little time to herself. Her days and evenings were spent in either the Royal Seminary or the Palace. 

 

Duke Rorshach had assembled a number of learned scholars to head Patait's religious and education systems. These scholars had previously been shunned by the Menolestes and had remained in exile for many years. She and them were now responsible for Patait's learning. While the scholars were there to help, ultimately the sole responsibility rested on her shoulders.

 

All this responsibility meant that some days she would collapse on her table for sheer exhaustion but then... she soon got a reason to stay up late and enjoy her nights of solitude. 

 

And that reason, strangely enough, was the mysterious voice from the moon who would talk to her. 

 

A few days after Tony Stark and Pepper Potts had left, Milene had been settling down to another silent night at her workbench, when a deep voice began to speak to her from the starry sky. 

 

At first, she had thought she had gone crazy and had ignored the voice. Who had kept talking to her, asking about her day and finally had wished her good night. When she had ignored it for the third night in a row, it had wistfully wished her goodbye and fell silent. 

 

Oddly enough, she had missed the voice and had spoken to some of the learned elders about her experience. They had hemmed and hawwed but had not given her a clear answer. It had been the straight talking Duke who helped her. He had simply told her to ask the voice what it was. There were mysterious things in the universe and she should not fear them out of ignorance.

 

So on the fourth night, Milene had opened her window and had nervously whispered a greeting to the crescent moon up in the sky. At first, all had been silent and she had wondered whether it had all just been a dream. Then the voice had spoken back.

 

One small greeting had grown into a conversation about the Menolestes, then a lively debate. She had not noticed the time and had ended up talking to it till the wee hours of the night. 

 

The voice had been friendly and interesting and fun. As she had yawned, it had gently urged her to sleep and whispered good night. When she had asked for a name, it had not responded, so she had simply named it the Moon One.

 

The next night, she had started the conversation again. And that was the beginning of her nightly talks with the Moon One.

 

It was a wonderful companion. The Moon One seemed well-versed in almost everything under the sky. And it would leave her small but thoughtful gifts.  Like a silver spoon with her name on it. Or a bouquet of Moonflowers, completely in bloom on her windowsill. Or her favorite of them all, a silvery scarf of the lightest material. 

 

They would talk about every topic possible and she was glad to have a friend, someone who was there for her, who listened to her patiently and who seemed interested in almost everything she had to say.

 

Tonight was a moonless night and Milene whispered to the pitch dark sky sadly. "Where are you tonight, my friend? I wonder... where do you go when the sky is empty?"

 

She sighed and shut her window slowly. As she blew out the lights in the room, the floor was illuminated in a shimmering, shining light. 

 

Milene gasped in wonder as the light began to glimmer, pushing away the darkness. It was if the moon itself was here in her house, outside the window. She heard a gentle clinking and clanking coming from the ceiling. 

 

She asked nervously, "Who is there..." 

 

Then a familiarly deep male voice answered her. "Milene, it is me... I have come to see you..."

 

"Voice?! Moon One!? Is that you??"

 

She opened her window and stuck her head out. She could vaguely see a shadowed form standing above her. A firm, broad hand extended towards her. She did not know where her sense had gone but Milene climbed out of her window sill and caught the hand, who hoisted her upwards. 

 

She clambered up onto the roof and nearly lost her grip but strong hands held her steady and helped her stand up.

 

Milene straightened, only to look at the tall man, standing against the night sky. It had been pitch black but to her surprise, the sky was now dotted with thousands of twinkling little stars.

 

The man stepped closer to her and she muffled a gasp because he was a very attractive man. Silvery white hair and a regal profile with a beautifully sensual mouth and a straight jaw. He stood in front of her, the scent of the Moonflower around him. 

 

"Good heavens, you are even more attractive than Lord Stark!" she blurted out before she could control her tongue and his dark blue eyes twinkled at her.

 

He bowed deeply at the waist. 

 

"Milene, it is I, do not be afraid... I am the voice from the moon... we know each other... we have been talking for nearly a month now..."

 

She mulishly shook her head. Her mind was full of questions about this man from the moon. 

 

Then he held out a single flower in his hand. She gasped as the bloom was a delicate, lily-like flower, colored in a deep rich purple. 

 

"For you, Milene, your own variant of the Moonflower."

 

She finally found her voice. "You made your own variant of the Moonflower?!?"

 

She peered at him, smiling down at her. "Who, what, who are you?!"

 

He backed away slightly, holding his hands up. "Call me Amaris. I am the one who has been talking to you all these days... as to what I am..." he shrugged, "well, I am a ... I am a being of light from the stars."

 

Milene felt her brain implode with his statement. "You came from the stars?! Literally? How? Can you fly?"

 

He smiled at her and sat down elegantly. "Sit and we shall talk... as we often do..."

 

 

* * *

 

Amaris kept himself still, trying not to frighten Milene any more than she already was. The beautiful young woman was skittish and he knew he had to be slow. Just because he was used to surprising humans with his presence, that did not mean they were used to him.

 

He watched as she swallowed hard and bent down, sitting a safe distance away from him. She primly tucked her skirt around her. 

 

He whispered in wonder, "I must confess I have never seen hair of your shade before... I mean I come to Earth very rarely but I have never seen that color before..."

 

She shrugged nonplussed. "It is just plain brown blonde, nothing unusual. Plenty of others have it, especially in Patait."

 

"But it glimmers like honey with sunshine in it!" He blurted this out and flushed. She covered her hand with her mouth and giggled cutely.

 

He had heard that sound before but was transfixed by it coming from her, the way her nose crinkled and her beautiful eyes shimmered at him in the darkness.

 

"Now your eyes... have you been to the stars, Milene?" She shook her head in the negative.

 

"Your eyes are the exact shade of the third, broad ring of Saturn... that shade of brown... so familiar to me..." He swallowed because he had forgotten what little earthly manners he knew. "I am sorry, may I call you Milene?"

 

She smiled widely at him and her eyes softened. "Of course you can, Amaris! I ... I feel as if I know you..."

 

He placed his hand over his heart. "You do know me, we talk practically every night. I know you, that you love cats and chocolate, you love history, you are the High Priestess and the Chief Historian, you love the colors blue and purple, you like music and song-"

 

Milene held up her hand and said pleadingly, "Stop! It is evident that you are here and we talk but..."

 

He shut up, watching emotions play across her face. "Do you... do you fear me?"

 

"I do not fear you but... I am a little curious... I mean, what are you exactly?"

 

So he explained. His origins, his life so far, how he had helped Virginia from Cumbria.

 

Amaris looked at the woman sitting away from him, with his heart in his mouth. She gazed at him in awe. 

 

"My god, you are the Celestial Beast! I mean..." she waved her hands excitedly, "You are the Great One! The Being that spoke to the Goddess all those years ago!"

 

He said quickly but firmly, "I am no Great One! I am... just a simple being... and when I knew the Goddess, she was just a girl... and I used to talk to her, just like I speak to you..."

 

_And just like all those years ago, I have fallen in love with another young lady on Earth, this time without even meeting her until now._

 

Milene was wringing her hands in her lap and he said slowly, "I see you have more questions..."

 

"Yes, I do! Where do you live? Is it an actual planet or a plane of existence or a dimension? Do you see other beings? What do...."

 

She had an endless list of questions and he tried to answer all of them as best he could, charmed by her curiosity.

 

When Milene had finally exhausted all her questions, she sat there quietly, just looking at him.

 

Amaris asked laughingly, "Are you thinking of a new set of questions?"

 

But he sobered as she gave him a quiet pensive look. "Amaris, how did you find me? Why me? Why do you want to talk to me?"

 

He swallowed. "This is a difficult question. I met your friend, Virginia and after she left, I grew curious. I could not interfere in the goings on at the Palace because... well, I cannot interfere in the affairs of men directly... but... "

 

He looked into her eyes, seeing the brown depths pool and darken. "But... one day... I heard you singing... in the night..." 

 

She gasped and flushed. "Good lord, you heard me singing! Oh no! God! My singing is horrible!"

 

He laughed as she covered her face with her hands. Then he gently tapped her on the shoulder. "Milene! It wasn't horrible! I was very charmed by your song to the Moon... I accepted it on my father's behalf. You sang so beautifully and such a touching song." 

 

He paused, trying to recall the words but she looked straight at him and began to sing, softly and sweetly.

 

> Moonlight nights,
> 
> The whole world sleeps, I stay awake
> 
> To talk to the stars
> 
> Moonlight nights

 

"Yes," he whispered back as she stared away from him, "that's the song... I felt... I don't know how to describe it, I felt you were talking to me... and I had to talk to you..."

 

"Amaris... I..." she pushed her honey-colored hair back from her face and whispered slowly, "You know, I saw Lord Stark and Virginia together... and I... I admired the love they had for each other... but that... romance, love... it is not for me... I know that... I would much rather have good friends and that is why," she smiled at him softly, "I am so glad you found me, Amaris... I really appreciate your friendship, our conversations together... truly I do..."

 

She bent her head. "I am sorry for not being more accepting of you, when you came here but I was..."

 

Amaris had stopped paying attention to her because he felt his heart break at her innocent words. _I love her but she sees me as nothing but a friend... just like young Milene... all those centuries ago._

 

Milene had stopped talking and was looking at him wistfully as he remained lost in his thoughts.

_Can I do this again? Can I spend time with another human... knowing ... knowing she will never feel anything more for me than friendship? Can I do this to myself again, watching her grow old and remain her friend? Never letting her know how I really feel... Should I walk away before I hurt myself again?_

 

She searched his face and then looked down at his hands, holding the flower he had made for her. 

 

"May I?" She held out her hand and he gave it to her, still remaining silent.

 

Milene very delicately tucked the flower in the neckline of her dress. She sniffed it lightly. He stared at the contrast of the rich purple against the alabaster skin of her neck.

 

She whispered softly, "Thank you for this, Amaris... thank you... I shall treasure it always..."

 

Then she looked into his eyes and he was captivated by the way they lit up from within, like the rays of the Sun shining on those dark rings of the distant planet. He felt the same light in his heart, filling him with feelings of affection and joy.

 

And he had his answer.

 

_Surely it is better to feel something, better than nothing. Cold empty stars of light... do I want to become like them? Or do I want to feel the emotions of humans and feel alive? As long as I remain in her life, in her memories, what does Love matter? Friendship is equally important. And she is my friend first. After all these centuries alone... it is nice to have a friend..._

 

He held out his hand and she slowly touched his fingers. Then Amaris shook her hand firmly. "Thank you for being my friend." He said, slightly stiff, very unsure of how to proceed.

 

Milene smiled impishly and shook his hand back. "Amaris, I am glad you listened to my song... I pity your ears, I hope you haven't gone tone-deaf due to my singing!"

 

He laughed at the humor in that statement and began to object. "My dear Milene, do you listen to your own songs? I mean, come on, you sang so sweetly and you pronounced the words beautifully... I heard it so well, all the way in the sky! My only tiny complaint, you should sing a little louder...

 

"And upset the neighbors!" she exclaimed. "Break their ears as well..." she tsked at him and he couldn't help but smile. "You are just biased, Amaris, biased toward me! I take it you haven't heard many humans sing..." she said primly and he snorted at her.

 

The fact that he could snort, astounded him momentarily and Milene laughed at his comical expression. He grinned back at her.

 

He said softy, "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

 

She smiled back at him, the stars in her eyes and said equally softly, "I think our friendship has already begun, Amaris, visitor from the stars..."

 

As the stars twinkled above them, the Celestial Being and the Historian sat on the roof, talking about this and that, ignoring the passing of time, as friends in deep conversation are wont to do.

 


End file.
